Task From The God
by gunner007
Summary: Thousand years has passed since after the event of Dirge of Cerberus, leaving only Vincent alone. But then, an event turns up that requires Vincent's strengths to join into battle once again. Full summary inside at the Prologue. There may be will have extra more crossover.
1. Prologue

**The Task from the God**

**Summary**

After everything was clear and done in world of Final Fantasy 7, and that was long time ago, leave only Vincent alone. But then, an event turns up that requires Vincent's strengths to join into battle once again.

Reason why I started this story is that there doesn't have any stories of Final Fantasy 7 and Mahou Sensei Negima crossover, and too many of stories of Naruto and Mahou Sensei Negima crossover.

So I decided to create one, and also, Vincent Valentine not much appears in any stories as the main character, so I decided to put Vincent as the main character in my crossover stories, and all the Final Fantasy series characters will be involved, and some villains too, not all exactly, probably will be all.

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and Mahou Sensei Negima.**

* * *

**Main Character**

_Vincent Valentine_

* * *

**Prologue Chapter**

**[Start Music: The Promised Land – Final Fantasy 7 Advent Children]**

At the universe of Final Fantasy VII, which is called Gaia, the world of after the events of **Advent Children** and **Dirge of Cerberus**, Midgar, the ruin of the main ShinRa power plant company, has starting to changing back by repair through everyone's teamwork, citizens, and even soldiers, former soldiers, the WRO (World Regenesis Organization), everything's begin to construct back, every people's life has started to becoming nice, probably the Shinra has no more rules everything, the Slum Town also has started to renovate to a better place.

With the Sephiroth been banished forever, everyone's life has slowly becoming enjoyable; Cloud lost his _emo_ emotion when he said good bye to both Zack and Aerith. Tifa, Nanaki, Barrett, Cid, Yuffie, Reeve as Cait Sith, and everyone's life was back to normal, Cloud and Tifa has married, and Marlene and Denzel as their child, except Vincent. Vincent Valentine, gained an immortality body through the experiments from ages ago, he was bring back to life through experiments by his love, Lucrecia Crescent, Sephiroth's real mother.

**[End of the Music]**

This story, is been thousand years ago, and now, the story began.

**Outside Midgar, Wasteland**

**Year 1008**

**[Start Music: Moonlight Wandering – Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core]**

Somewhere around the wasteland, on the cliff, there's a person who is standing up there, staring at the sky and land, and that is Vincent, watching over the land. Vincent Valentine, a thousand years old immortal human being who were the experiment conducted by a wicked scientist, and also the Chaos bearer, which is his ultimate limit break of his transformations. Thousand years since after the **Dirge of Cerberus** event, he is now alone, all of his comrades passed away of aging, leaving him alone, the only survivor. Thousand years passed, now the wasteland has become a greenery place, trees grew from the grounds, and the whole place becomes livelier with wild animals running and flying around.

**[End of the Music]**

_'Nothing usual activities…' _Vincent thought. _'Best I head back now.' _Vincent then turns around to head back to the ruin Midgar, all of the citizens of the Midgar had already moved from Midgar to other places to continue their living and no longer planning to come back to the ruin, except Vincent. Vincent's current job is to hunt wanted monsters that threaten humanity, he's a very strong combatant who is using gun or other gunfire arsenals as his main weapons, and his left claw is his sub-weapon for close combat. He's capable to one shot kill any large creatures, even the targets are far away from him. Vincent is walking back to his place, which is inside the ruin Midgar. Then, there's one giant monster suddenly appeared in front of him, a large brutally humanoid monster wielding a large and thick sword, Vincent just stare at that giant monster showing no fear, just his blank and emotionless face to monster. The monster lift the sword and swung down vertically toward to Vincent, Vincent then just dodge the attack by side step, then he bring out his **Cerberus**, his main weapon, attempting to aim at the giant monster's head. Then, another monster came out from his right side, a tyrant monster charging toward him, Vincent jump above the monster to avoid the charge, the charge just rammed at the giant's sword, causing both of them to stumbled. Vincent uses this opportunity to aim at the giant's head, he aimed and fired 3 bullets toward to the giant's head, instantly blew up the giant's head to pieces. One after another one, Vincent aimed the other one, the tyrant, right at its head, and shoots it, another beast has down.

Vincent landed on the ground beside the corpses, and loots any useful components for his usages. _'Loot any goods, might as well burn these corpses to prevent any pest infestations.' _Vincent thought as before he done looting, he use fire magic to set those corpses on fire. "Rest in peace." Vincent said those to the corpses before he began to walk back toward to Midgar ruin.

**Ruin of Midgar**

Inside the Midgar lies with many ruins, bridges, buildings, signs, billboards, even the ShinRa headquarter building, all are covered with greens. Ever since after the Meteor incident thousand years ago, and after few years after the Meteor incident, all of the people of Midgar decided to move out, and no one are here anymore. There are some wild animals living within these buildings for shelters, however, there are some buildings that are not allowed to be entered or infiltrate, which is because Vincent has already occupied those buildings, those buildings will be the 7th Heaven, and also the Church. Vincent walks toward to the Church, and entered. He walks toward to the pool there, and place flowers on it; the pool isn't an ordinary pool, which is because the pool was a sacred pool for everyone, animals are not dared to approach to the Church. In front of Vincent, he seeing there are some weapons are embedded to the ground there, the weapons lies in front of him are the Buster Sword, the Fusion Sword, a spear, shuriken, a mechanical prosthesis arm, two gloves, a rusted robot cat, and a comb. Those weapons are his comrades' weapon, and also their graves. Vincent stares at those weapons for few seconds, then he walk toward to the chair and sat on it, continuing watching over those till night.

**~FFXMSN~**

**At Night (12.50 AM)**

Vincent stood up and walks outside, wandering around in the night, watching nearby area, quiet and dark, cold breeze, and calm. Vincent walking toward to some high place to stand, he found, jump and keep jump till he reach to the highest place, where he can stare at the moon and in deep thought. _'It's been thousand years… The whole place has changed, there will be no threats anymore that will affect this world… no, none will affect this planet. I'm alone, yet I'm guarding their graves from any threats…'_ Vincent continues to staring at the moon for few minutes till an hour passed.

_'I should head back to 7__th__ Heaven.' _Vincent thought as he jump down and land on the ground softly like the feather. He walks toward back to the 7th Heaven ruin.

**7****th**** Heaven**

Vincent arrived at the 7th Heaven, the ruin bar, where Tifa usually work, he went in and walk upstairs to his room and walk inside his room, and he went back to sleep, leaving the window open.

**Few hours later**

A small light appeared from nowhere and begin move toward the 7th Heaven, Vincent felt an unrecognized presence, he having a hunch that the unknown being will come here, Vincent continue pretend to sleep with full alert, it went inside Vincent's room through the opened window, as the light stopped, Vincent woke up and readied his **Cerberus**, pointing at the unknown presence.

"What the…?" Vincent muttered with surprised tone as he saw only a small light.

The light slowly becoming brighter and brighter, and suddenly, a bright flash of light, forcing Vincent covered his eyes to make sure he didn't get blinded and when it died down, Vincent slowly moves away his hand and saw a beautiful woman.

"What sorcery is this?" Vincent said with surprised tone and wide eye, before pointing the gun at her, and this caused the mysterious woman surprised by not doing any weird reaction.

"Please, young one, I'm come with no harm." Mystery woman tries to calm Vincent down.

After few seconds, they both staring at each other eyes, Vincent felt that she speaks true that she bring no harm. "Hmph… Young one? Now this is the first time someone call me a young one… What's your objective here? I sense no killing intent from you. And who are you?" Vincent said with calm tone while lowering his **Cerberus**.

"I have seen through your life here, alone for thousand years?" Mystery woman said.

"Please, you haven't told me your objective yet." Vincent asked.

"Oh, sorry, having a deep thought without realizing." Mystery woman apologized. "I am a goddess called Cosmos." Cosmos introduced herself with polite tone and polite way.

"Cosmos… You're the goddess of harmony that summons Cloud, and also other warriors in other dimensions to aid you to fight against the Chaos, the god of distort?" Vincent asked intelligently. "That happened thousand years ago. What's suddenly come up to these in thousand years now?"

"I'm expected that you are the smartest in your group called AVALANCHE, but to this, you really are the best." Cosmos totally impressed by Vincent's intelligence. "And by your questions, yes, I'm indeed from other world to seek your helps." Cosmos explained.

_'Need my helps? A goddess that actually needs a help from a mere human like me, it must be something serious is going on their places…' _Vincent thought as he surprised by Cosmos's offer. "A goddess needs my help? What kind of threat that you are facing?" Vincent asked.

"Aerith was right that you're that kind of people who's willing to help." Cosmos replied, and this caused Vincent surprised.

"Aerith?" Vincent asked.

She nodded and says, "Yes, she's the one who suggested this to me that your helps may aid me." Cosmos said. "And also, Minerva agreed with this."

"How is she?" Vincent asked.

"She's fine in heaven… she always watching over you up there." She said. "And not only her, your friend, Aerith also agreed to this. And also her friend, his name was Zack. Three of them are agreed to have you to help assist me to go against something much more threatening than your previous enemies, this is also new to me." Cosmos explained in a summary without much further details, Vincent is listening to her words. "And the left one is your final decision. Vincent. I will give you some times to prepare your things**, the venue will be at the Lucrecia's Cave, the time will be tonight 9 PM**, and I will come back to hear your answer Vincent." Cosmos said before she disappeared.

Vincent is surprised about this, but this, this is something new for Vincent; the Goddess is actually needed his help, which means a dangerous threat, is coming. _'Tonight 9 P.M., should I just say no or remain my life here? Or just accept to help her? Lucrecia… what is in your mind? What kind of difficulty that goddess was actually facing now, what kind of threat…? If there's a threat that can cause much destruction than Omega Weapon…'_

**~FF7~**

**Morning (8.30 AM)**

Vincent spent the entire night to think for the decision, whether he accept and help, or decline to continue his living here without any benefits, depending on his decision here. Vincent stood up and went out from the 7th Heaven. _'I should visit some places first…' _Vincent thought. His first place to visit is the Wutai, the place where Yuffie are from, he just went there to visit her grave, he went to the garage nearby, open up the gate and there's a bike there, the Fenrir bike, an advanced and modified Fenrir bike which improved the maneuver and speed, he hop on the bike, put on the goggle and drove.

**Wutai (11 AM)**

Vincent arrived at the Wutai, everything is already become advance, technology took over the traditional into futuristic, floating buildings, flying cars, and huge airships, except one thing haven't change, the mountain with demon faces, which is one of the famous wonders of this world, that makes Wutai is one of the famous and very advanced cities in this world. Vincent walks toward to the graveyard, and visits her grave to put some flowers.

**Wutai Graveyard**

Vincent arrived at the graveyard, walking amongst the graves and arrived in front of her grave, Yuffie Kisaragi's grave. "Yuffie, I've come again. There is something that just happened to me… I just want your suggestions…" Vincent said before he put some flowers on her grave, and he stand there for few minutes facing at the tomb. Then, a female visitor appeared beside him, and a friendly person along with two trustworthy bodyguards of her.

"Good morning Vincent-dono, came here to visit my ancestor's grave?" The person said, a descendent and young beautiful woman from the Kisaragi family who has a face that is almost similar to Yuffie, much more mature, greets and bow to Vincent. "You have been watching over our family for over centuries, my great-grandfather told me."

"Good morning." Vincent greets. "Yes, just to say something before I leave."

"Going somewhere far away?" The woman asked.

"Yes, and probably I am not able to come back, an urgent thing… I have to do." Vincent said.

"…I see what's going on." The woman responded for understanding what Vincent said.

"Well then, I begged my pardon." Vincent said before he leaves.

"Wait Vincent-dono, I have something to give it to you." The woman told Vincent to hold on, she took out something from her purse, and it was a materia. Materia is a powerful support item that helps the wielder to assist them in battle. "My grandfather wants you to have this, it seems like he knew that you will be gone to somewhere much more important to do. Please, take this before you leave." The woman offers the item to Vincent.

"…" Vincent paused for a while, then, he accepted it. "Very well, thank you very much for this." Vincent takes the item and thanks her before he leave.

"Have you found the answers?" The woman asked as she knows.

"Yes." Vincent replied.

"Then stay safe Vincent-dono." The woman wish him farewell for his safety, Vincent look back and bow to her and left.

_'…Now, next is the Cosmo Canyon, visit Nanaki's grave.' _Vincent thought as he set his next destination, he hop on the bike and drove.

**Cosmo Canyon (12.10 PM)**

Vincent arrived at the canyon, where Nanaki live, along with his descendent. The place still hasn't changed and remains as the same, but now is livelier than before. Many tourists and humans are getting well along with them, the red wolves. Vincent walk on the stairs to head toward where Nanaki's grave are. Then there are some of his sons and grandsons are come to him.

"Hello, Sir Vincent." One of the descendent greets.

"Good afternoon." Vincent greets back.

"We will escort you to our father's grave." One of them said as they began to walk, and Vincent following them as usual. Shortly they are arrived at the Nanaki's grave. The tomb was a huge rock with Nanaki's name craved on it.

Vincent went ahead and stands in front of the tomb. "Nanaki, I tell you about something bizarre… just need your opinions." Vincent said as he went and put down some flowers there, and sits on the ground in front of the tomb for few minutes. "Thank you." Vincent stood up from the ground, and began to leave. "I shall take my leave."

"Be safe, Sir Vincent." They said as they nodded.

"You need to take this." One of the descendent asked him to hold on while taking out an item. "Please take this with you." The descendent brought another materia to Vincent.

Vincent takes the item and thanks him. "Thank you for this." Vincent then left the place and head for his next destination. Once he exited out the Cosmo Canyon, he hops on the bike and head for his next destination. _'Next is the Rocket Town.'_

**Rocket Town (1.31 PM)**

Rocket Town, it is where Cid Highwind from. From a small town has become one of the famous cities in the Gaia. This is where the rocket ship that was launched to the space from thousand years ago, now the town has become a huge city. The current situation is similar to Wutai, floating building, and so on, and one thing that is unique that is the picture of Cid are everywhere, because Cid is also one of the heroes that saved the world from the meteor that happened thousand years ago, same goes to Wutai and Cosmo Canyon.

_'It's been a while.' _Vincent thought as he looking around before he began to walk toward to his destination.

Shortly afterward, he's arrived at the Cid's grave. Vincent can see there are a lot of guards are patrolling around to guard the Cid's tomb. The moment they saw Vincent, they allowed Vincent to enter, because they acknowledged that Vincent is also one of the heroes that saved the world. Vincent then went and put down some flowers onto it; he sat in front of the tomb and asks. "Cid, I want to ask about the travelling. How does it feel like when you're away from your birthplace and your home for travelling across the world? I want to know how that feels likes." Vincent asked this because he knows Cid that does travel a lot and most experiences about travelling, since he owned an airship. After few minutes later, "…I see, so that's how it feels like." Vincent said before he stood up and left, he believes the answers that were given. "I begged my pardon." Vincent politely greets at the guards, and the guards replied back with bowing. _'Next is the Nibelhelm… Where the Cloud and Tifa were from…' _Vincent thought as he drove away.

**Nibelheim (2.49 PM)**

Nibelheim, it was once a small gloomy town that are located at the foot of the Mountain Nibel thousand years ago, and now it has become one of the very famous cities that have the highest security safety rates, and also the main headquarter of the WRO (World Regenesis Organization) is also held in here, the founder of this organization is Reeve Tuesti, Vincent's ally. What makes the Nibelheim become one of the famous cities because of the entrance of the Mountain Nibel, most of the dangerous monsters are held there, and also the rumoured haunted mansion.

_'Nibelheim…' _Vincent thought. Then, suddenly a group of soldiers of WRO arrived and greets at Vincent.

"Welcome back, Sir Vincent!" The soldiers saluted to Vincent.

"No need for the formalities." Vincent greets them. "I just come here to visit my friends' tombs."

"Then let us escort you Sir!" The captain of the group said.

"…" Vincent sighed, and he just accepted it. "Alright, lead me." Vincent said before he begins to follow them to the heroes' grave.

**Heroes' Memorial Park**

Vincent arrived at the Memorial Park, where they keep all the fallen heroes bodies. Vincent walks through every grave, and then, he stopped in front of those graves that he wanted to visits. The name that craved on those graves is: Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart, Barrett Wallace, Reeve Tuesti, Marlene, and Denzel. "I've come to visit you all." Vincent said as he put flowers to each grave and stood there for few minutes, "I see…" and later he bowed down to all of them respectively.

"Erm, hello." A female voice calls for Vincent sudden.

Vincent looks at his left side where the voice came from, two men, three women, along with five children, and also a large black man appeared behind them, it was the current leader of the WRO. "I apologize for my presence here." Vincent said.

"No no, there's no need for apologize here." The man said, those two men, three women, and also five children are some of the descendent of Cloud and Tifa.

"Big brother Vincent~" The girl approaches at him, Vincent just stroke at girl's hair.

"Good girl." Vincent said while stroking.

"Sir Vincent." The leader of WRO calls. "It's been a while."

"It's been a while too, how is it going?" Vincent asked.

"Still same, the world is peacefully." The leader replied.

Vincent smirked, "Glad to hear that." Vincent said.

"And I can see that you have something to tell, right?" The leader said as he sees through Vincent.

"…You got that right." Vincent replied.

"Sir Vincent, you have been watching over our family for over centuries, is there something that bothers you? Please tell us." The man offers help.

"Thank you for asking, but it's not really a bother here, I just here to visit only." Vincent replied. _'…I have decided…' _Vincent thought. "Everyone, there's something that I must do, so I'm afraid that I am unable to come back here." Vincent announced to them that he have accepted to do the goddess's task.

They are remaining silent. "…"

"Is it something important?" The man started.

"Yes, from what I know that is something that is much more dangerous, and I have to do it alone without endangering you all." Vincent replied.

"Is there an enemy that is strong?" The leader asked.

"I'm not sure, that's where I am going to find out." Vincent replied. "Leader, please take care them, watch over them and protect them in my place." Vincent asked a request from the leader.

"…" The leader can see Vincent's eyes, he is serious about this. "…Alright, I will look after them in your place. Stay safe for your mission there."

Vincent closed his eyes for glad that leader accepted his request. "Thank you."

"Wait, I want you to have this." The woman said as she takes out an item, another materia. "Please accept this item." The woman offers a materia for Vincent.

_'…This is a Master Summon Materia… Why…?' _Vincent thought widening his eyes, he look at their faces. "Why…? Isn't this is an important item for your family?" Vincent asked.

"I think it's time for you to accept this, Sir Vincent." The man helped answer this time. "We do not need it anymore."

"…" Vincent went silent for a moment, and then he accepted it. "Thanks." Vincent thanked them. "I better get going to prepare." Vincent said as he's about to leave the place.

"Big brother, where are you going?" The little girl asked.

"There there, princess." The father of the girl went and carries his princess, "Big brother here has something to do, and he is busy."

The little girl stare at Vincent, then she wave hand at him. "Bye bye, big brother." The little girl is saying good bye to Vincent for safety going back.

"Thank you little girl, you'll become a fine lady one day." Vincent said, and he looks at others. "I'll be going now."

"Take care, Sir Vincent." The leader said. Vincent nodded before he leaves the place and drove away.

From all the way from Nibelheim to his place the ruin Midgar, he quickly head back to prepare all the equipment and items before he went to the meeting tonight.

**Midgar (5.37 PM)**

Vincent arrived to ruin Midgar then he straight head back to the 7th Heaven, to prepare all his items. _'Make sure to prepare all the necessary items that I might require, like potions, ointment item that cure diseases and illness, materia… yeah, I think I need those...' _Vincent thought as he packing all his items into his backpack. Then, while he's looking around to see any items that he wanted to bring, he then saw those pictures on the desk, the pictures of him and his companions. He stares at those pictures for a while, and then he decided to bring those with him. Thousand years since they are gone, and his last time talk with them was Nanaki, unfortunately for him he only lasted for 800 years. When he's done preparing, he leaves the 7th Heaven tavern, step outside of the building, then he look back at the tavern. _'This will be my last view of the 7__th__ Heaven. Thank you for everything.' _Vincent thought before he walk toward to his bike, hop on the droves away, and when he droves outside and at the outskirt of the Midgar, he stopped and look back at the Midgar, took a last view of his place before he begins to drive away. "Goodbye Midgar."

**Lucrecia's Cave (7.42 PM)**

Lucrecia's Cave, where he's met Lucrecia inside the crystal state. Vincent entered the cave, inside the cave, many crystals embedded everywhere, and there's a larger crystal lies in the centre among the crystals, and also there's a humanoid figure inside the crystal, inside the crystal is Lucrecia, Vincent's former lover, and also Hojo's wife, the mad scientist that twisted their life. Vincent stares at Lucrecia's crystal there. _"Lucrecia…" _Vincent muttered while staring at Lucrecia, then later, he sit on the ground there and staring at Lucrecia's Crystal there and wait the time till 9 PM.

**9 PM**

The time reached 9 PM, and sudden, the bright flash of light appeared from centre, causing everyone covered their eyes and when the light dies down, the goddess Cosmos punctually appeared.

"Lady Cosmos." Vincent calls.

"Vincent. Are you ready?" Cosmos asked.

"…I'm ready." Vincent nodded.

"Alright, but first, we will go somewhere first, where I can chant my spells on you." Cosmos said and Vincent nodded.

The floor has started to shine brightly, Vincent look back at the Lucrecia's Crystal there. Vincent muttered. "Goodbye Lucrecia."

The lights shine more brightly and then flash of light blinded the others, when the lights die down, both of them gone. Within the crystal, a tear came out from Lucrecia's eye.

**~FF7~**

**Somewhere around the god's realm**

They both arrived at the other place, not in the other world yet. Vincent looks around and examines the place, where it's like in heaven, with the clouds and columns, like the Greek god's place, he can see that both of them are at the highest place, he look below.

"This is the realm of the gods, where all the gods and angels are belonged to." Cosmos stated.

"Gods…" Vincent muttered, then, he can see all the angels below are flying around, and by Vincent's view, he can see the situation is in chaos, all the angel warriors Valkyries are running and flying around in busy. _'What's going on? It seems like something serious is going on.'_

"Alright Vincent, put your stuffs over there and stand at the circle over there to begin the chant." Vincent followed what Cosmos said.

"Before this, I want to ask something, what is your real reason? I see a lot of angels flying around at the below as like something is going on." Vincent asked serious as he points his finger at the edge.

"I'd expected you will ask that. I will begin to tell the truth: in this realm of the gods, here lies with the 3 great dark crystals that imprisoned each of the souls of the greatest monsters in the whole universe, but, all of a sudden, all the 3 crystals is missing, and I'm believes that someone has infiltrate into realm of the gods, managed to penetrate through the barrier which protecting the crystals, and it been scattered to 3 worlds, the culprit is escaped as well, the details about the culprit is still unknown."

_'What…? Strongest monsters…?' _Vincent thought as his eyes widen.

"To retrieve back the crystals, I need a candidate to help me find the crystal and retrieve it, doesn't matter how long it need to find, as long as the crystal is been found and bring it back to here, that is you, you are the only suitable and strong enough candidate here able to do this. Please find those back before the monster manage to escape, and if the monster escape, all hell will set loose, and the monster's capabilities, is much stronger than any of you have ever faced before." Cosmos replied as her expression turned serious.

Vincent was surprised for he learned that a monster much stronger than Omega Weapon and Sephiroth are actually existed, or might even stronger than **Chaos the Lord of Disorder**, and three of them have been freed, and his task is to eliminate them. "Unbelievable… Something much stronger than… I see… If this is an important task, I will retrieve those for you." Vincent agreed as he walking toward to the circle.

"Thank you…" Cosmos was glad at Vincent's decision.

Vincent stand on the circle as Cosmos said and didn't know why he had to stand in the circle, until Cosmos begun her chanting the magic, as the Cosmos keep on chanting, the circle below the Vincent suddenly glow the lights out, and Vincent felt something like powerful magic flow inside Vincent's body, but emitting some pain, Vincent felt the pain keep on increasing largely as the chanting keep continues, more powerful magic keep on flowing inside his body. Vincent keeps on struggling and holding the pain till Cosmos finish her chanting. Minutes and minutes keep on flowing; Vincent was still holding the pains, blood coming from his mouth.

"Ahh!" Vincent cried out the pain. "What is this? My brain! It's overloading with something! What's going on!?"

"Keep holding the pain Vincent!" Cosmos shouted at Vincent.

"…!" Vincent replied back before he screams in major pains.

**~FF7~**

Almost an hour elapsed, the chanting has stopped and Vincent falls on the ground lying unconsciously. As the Cosmos walk toward Vincent and examines his body.

"Congratulation Vincent, not only I grant you the ability of aging, and I granted you the god's abilities, and greatly boost your capabilities." Cosmos said, and then she casted a spell, 8 belts appeared, and she tied those on both Vincent's arms.

Vincent was now resting on the lap of Cosmos.

**After few hours later**

Vincent opens his eyes and woke up, he remembered he collapse when Cosmos's finished her chanting and falls on the ground unconsciously. He realized he lying on the Cosmos's lap when he see Cosmos's beautiful face. He quickly stood up and asks.

"How long was I sleep, Lady Cosmos?" Vincent asked, he noticed that his voice changed much younger.

"5 hours Vincent." Cosmos replied.

"5 hours while I was lying here on your lap?" Vincent said and Cosmos nodded.

Vincent noticed her legs have become stiffed and quickly raised her up from the ground and carries her with a bridal style, Cosmos blushed from his action. Vincent found a soft spot for her resting; he put her down and massages her leg.

"Lady Cosmos, may I ask?" Vincent asked.

"Yes what is it?"

"Why do I feel like my body felt so different than before? It's like my body suddenly powered up." Vincent asked.

"You really are the expert one here… for you able to noticed very quickly. Yes, not only I granted you back the ability of aging, but I have granted you the God's Abilities and greatly boost your capabilities." Cosmos replied.

Vincent was surprised, "You mention God's Abilities, in other words, god's powers?" Vincent asked.

"Yes." Cosmos replied.

"…So… This God's Abilities, are the only ability to fight against the monster? And also, why are you entrusting me this ability?" Vincent asked.

"Yes. Because you seem worthy to have the god's power, and you're a person who is not obsessed with powers the most, and that is why I entrusted these to you, and these abilities for you to use when you arrive at the next world that you'd going. I got a hunch that some 'people' on the worlds might need your helps." Cosmos replied.

"Hm… I see… there is always someone needs help…" Vincent said after smirk.

"The reason why Aerith had chose you, because you are a person who is able to understand people's feeling, and also I'm agreed with her." Cosmos said.

"I see…" Vincent said.

"Ok, are you ready now Vincent? Are you ready to go to the world you waiting for?" Cosmos asked and Vincent nodded for ready. "Oh yeah, let me tell you something, I heard of you are the bearer of Chaos right, which grants you the immortality, and after you defeats the Omega Weapon, the Chaos has leaved your body and to the Lifestream, right?"

"Yes, what you said is true." Vincent replied.

"And you lost your immortality?" Cosmos asked.

"I'm not sure yet." Vincent is uncertain. "But I need it, and the power of Chaos."

"Yes. The god's powers also required a much very high durability body to withstand, and that is you, the Chaos bearer." Cosmos explains. "The ritual that I performed just now it helps you regained back the power of Chaos, so that it might assist you in your missions."

"I see…" Vincent said. _'So… Welcome back, Chaos. I will be needed you once again.'_

"…I'm sorry that you have to carry this heavy task." Cosmos said.

"It's alright; I'm already used to be like this, you don't have to worry about me…" Vincent said. "Besides, if I said no, who will be to carry this task?"

She sighs, "Alright then, before you go, see the both arms of yours." Cosmos tells Vincent to see his own arms, and apparently, he saw there are 8 belts tattoos on his both arms.

"… Lady Cosmos, is this some kind of power sealing things?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, there are the belts that binding your mighty power, each of those belts sealing about 10% of your powers, which means; I sealed away your power about 80% of it, includes your capabilities." Cosmos replied.

"What?" Vincent noticed something about this reason.

"I expected you understood this, on the world that you are about to go, when you arrived, I'm pretty sure some peoples who have magic will felt for your amazing powerful presence and they will come and hunt you." Cosmos said.

"I see… how to unbind these when I need it for emergency?" Vincent asked.

"Easy, use your blood and cross the marking on it, it will help you unlock it and release the power, and when you want to bind it back, just say **'reseal'**." Cosmos replied and Vincent nodded for understood. "Unlock one of the belts, it will greatly improve your god's abilities and expand the limits of your powers, use it wisely, because your body might not stands against the powers, it may crippled your body fatally if you unlock all belts and use 100%. And also, don't unlock two belts at once or more, you have to unlock the belts one by one to let the energy slowly flow into your body, or your inner body may get chance to burst. You have to wait 10 minutes for releasing another belt after releasing the first belt. Please Vincent, don't overuse it, there's a possibility it may take your life, even though you're immortal." Vincent nodded for understanding.

"Good. Also there's something I want to tell you about the crystal's presence." Cosmos mentioned something. "The crystals itself has a self-defences which hid its own presence to prevent any enemies to find it and seize the crystal."

"Does that mean us too?" Vincent said.

"Yes Vincent. But, I have a faith that your absolute instinct can help you track down the crystal. Which there's a high possibility that you able to find the crystal. Oh yeah, the effect of obtaining the god's powers will dramatically changing your ages." Cosmos said and Vincent surprised as he heard.

Cosmos raised her hand to show out a large standing mirror coming from the ground, to allow Vincent see himself, he went and check on his appearance, from his point of view, his face has become younger and brighter, his hair was no longer in messy form and has become smooth like the woman's silk hair and has grew longer, and his height has grown much taller, estimation around 190 cm. Vincent felt some changes with his body, he take off his clothes and revealed that his body has become slightly muscular and much slimmer, and his voice become much younger but still deep. Cosmos was totally blushed for him having such a nice body.

"How nostalgic… back to my 21 years old body…" Vincent said while he takes off the headband, which Cosmos got blushed again for seeing Vincent has angelic face without the headband disturbed the entire view of his face, because the headband has partially hidden part of his face.

"Vincent, go and ready your stuffs, I will send you to other world." Cosmos stands up from her seat and ready to chant. "Before this, let me poke your head first." Cosmos said before she poke Vincent's forehead.

"…Did you just insert something inside my mind?" Vincent asked before he wears back his headband.

"I'm still impressed by your intelligence… Yes. Insert some knowledge inside your mind that you will need it, and take this." Cosmos handle a book labeled **"God's Abilities" **that which is contain god's abilities that Cosmos has given to Vincent just now for him to learn. "Learn all of these abilities, Vincent; I know you can do it. And that's all. Stand on the circle." Vincent prepared his stuffs, rearrange his clothes, and stand on the circle as she told. She do some chanting again, and this time is the teleportation, the lights on the ground become brighter and brighter, and a flash of lights appeared again, when the lights dies down, Vincent gone and the teleportation was successes.

"Good luck Vincent…" Cosmos said. "Sigh… too bad… he had such a nice face… just now… wait… how come his face with, and without the headband can be so huge difference?" Cosmos asks at herself, then, her expression changed. _'Vincent… I'll pray you luck on that world for searching the crystals…'_

…

…

[End of the Prologue]

* * *

End of my first story and first chapter, please review and tell me is there any parts that I need to fix.


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and Mahou Sensei Negima.**

* * *

**[Mission Started]**

**The Task from the God – Act I**

**Chapter 1: New World Experience**

**Objective – Search for the first crystal**

**The world – Mahou Sensei Negima**

**~FFXMSN~**

**The other world (Negima)**

**Earth**, in the country called **Japan**. At the town called **Mahora**, the time was around **4 PM** evening, the citizens swarming the streets, where they were surrounded by colourful shops and lights, the kids, teenagers, students, adults were happily enjoying in this town. Somewhere deep inside the forest, a bright gold lights appeared around the open area, a powerful seal appeared on the ground, and powerful warding surrounding the seal, which prevent the others detect the sudden appeared of magic, even can prevent from the machine detection, a humanoid figure appeared, six feet tall. Black long hair, he wearing a tattered red cape, held in place over his shoulders and lower faces by several buckles. Underneath his cape, he's attire is black with several straps and buckles. Vincent wears a holster for his Cerberus against his right leg, and pointed metallic boots. He also wears a golden gauntlet on his left arm. He carries a backpack and a sheathed sword beside his waist. After the lights dies down, the figure fell down on the knee, slowly he's standing up, open his eyes and look around the nearby area.

**[Start music: Awakened Forest – Final Fantasy 9]**

"…Seems I'm arrived." Vincent muttered and started to look around the area. "I'd probably landed somewhere deep inside the forest…" Vincent muttered while looking around. He's now walking toward the south by his instinct, slowly passing through many trees, avoiding been tripped by trunks, slowly he's examining the trees, _'The trees around here looks so healthier than our world… wait… how come I can feel the tree's condition?'_ Vincent thought when he's done examining a tree, then he recalled back that he have received the god's power, _'Probably I received the god's powers, and that's how I can feel the trees…'_ Vincent thought while still walking toward the direction he chose with his instinct. After few minutes of walk, he can see a town right in front of him, he observing the area of the town from the shadow. Before he begun to steps out, he need to study the area first, the surrounding areas, the buildings, the peoples, the clothes that the peoples were wearing, some are colorful, some are dark like Lolita, _'Civilians… No guards or soldiers… yet don't seems like having any troubles or something like hostiles happens… the weapons must be not allow to be show in public… and those clothes must be their casual clothes, and it's so different than our place…'_ Vincent thought, first, he put down the bags behind him on the ground, then he use his dark powers to change his appearance, he is now wearing a black long sleeve shirt with the Dirge of Cerberus logo at front middle, his left wrist wearing a black Dirge of Cerberus chain, black jeans with Cerberus chains and black leather shoes.

_'It's really convenient… to have this ability that I've learned decades ago…' _Vincent thought.

**[End of the Music]**

**On the street of Mahora**

"This should do it…" Vincent muttered as he looks at himself. "Alright… next is to hide these weapons." Vincent hides his **Cerberus**, along his holster and then he wraps his sheathed sword with a cloth and hid inside his backpack, then he's stepped out from the forest shadow, and now he's walking on the streets, he checks around the nearby, the stalls, shops and many more, everything almost same as his world, the vehicle, except the shops which they don't sell weapons, the shops don't have sell any Materia and potion neither because it didn't exist in this world.

_'How modern… similar to our world, and yet peaceful… I don't think they have any kinds of advanced technologies like Mako reactor… I don't sense there's any trace of Lifestream in this world… and also, I don't sense any kind of monster's presences, it must means that the monster doesn't exist in this world…'_ Vincent thought. _'Unfamiliar languages… yet I can read those…' _Vincent thought as he looked at those signs filled with different languages.

Vincent watch the peoples around him are enjoying in this town, well, more precisely, in this campus, because he still in the campus. Vincent keep walking while sight-seeing the place, until he noticed something will happen at far away in front of him, then he walk with haste.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Seat number 13: Konoe Konoka**, the innocent girl with brunette hair and a very cheerful person, and gave off an aura of friendship and kindness. She walking down the streets alone, along with the grocery she bought for tonight dinner, and there was a person hiding in shadow secretly watching over Konoka. **Seat number 15: Sakurazaki Setsuna**, black long hair that was tied up in one direction leaving the right part of her hair falling down, she was secretly watching over her, Konoka was smiling while walking back to her apartment until she accidently bumped into a big size and scary man, the height about 2 meter, along with some of that man's henchmen, Konoka's ankle was injured, which cause her unable to stand for moment.

"Hey, little girl… it hurt so much…" The man said with threatened tone.

"I… I'm sorry for accidently bumped into you…" Konoka apologizes while shaking in scare.

"Hm… you kinda cute…" The man said before he grab Konoka's arm tightly, this cause she felt a heavy grip and hurting her, the girl hiding in shadow angered, she was about to go out and help her but suddenly a person with backpack, red headband, long black hair and every clothes are in black, appeared in front of them, that's Vincent.

"Let her go… if you may." Vincent demanded.

"Huh…? Who do you think who you are? Huh?" One of the henchmen yelled back.

"Hey, perhaps he's pretending to be hero, huh?" One of the henchmen said, and they all laugh at him, but the man remain same.

"I ask one more time… let her go… or you're all suffers some pain…" Vincent asked again with serious threatened tone, which cause most of their backbone got shivered by the man's threatening aura.

"Tch… get him!" The boss got pissed and commanded his henchmen. All of his henchmen took out their weapons and attempts to attack him, or kill him.

"*Sigh* can't we settle this in peace?" Vincent said. The girl in shadow wanted to help that man but that man still standing there didn't move any inches, Vincent giving them a cold stare, one of the henchmen charged at him, then the others follows. They all attack him at the same time, but Vincent just simply dodged all the attacks, then he begin his counterattack, he grab one of the henchmen's arm that with weapon, and he twisted it clockwise in 180 degree, with a loud horror nasty crack sound and completely destroyed the elbow's bone, this caused that man screamed in major painful, the others got scared of that. _'…? Unbelievably weak… Much weaker than SOLDIER armies…' _Vincent thought. However, they still charge at him, the man continues to twists their arms with weapon with same degree, all the henchmen lying on the ground while grabbing their twisted arm, they all crying for suffering major painful. Vincent then stare at the boss with major killing intent, this caused the boss took out a knife from his waist and attempt to use Konoka as hostage, unfortunately for that boss, Vincent already in front of them and stopped the boss' arm with weapon, then the man say a word, "**STOP**", with one whispering echoing word that can force the boss's whole body got freeze and unable to move a single inches, nor talk. The citizen, even with the girl hiding in shadow, surprised by the sudden appear of that man appeared in front of that giant man, and the giant man didn't move a bit. _'These peoples… and their reactions, they are normal peoples… they don't possess any special abilities at all, just, ordinary humans… That means I cannot use any magic recklessly, have to do something quickly.' _Vincent thought as he analysed quickly at the surrounding situation. The man took away the knife from the boss and threw it away, and then he went to the girl and freed Konoka from him, "Are you alright?" Vincent asked with gentle tone, Konoka got blushed by seeing Vincent's face more clearly and she mentally nodded, she grab his hand and he pull her up and bringing her to safety area, leaving the boss alone there unmovable.

"I'm alright…" Konoka replied as she tries not to worrying him but the man already noticed her ankle was injured.

"Stay here." Vincent orders her to stay there while he walks toward to the boss standing there unmoving. "If you ever listened to me, none of this will happen… and since you injured that girl's ankle… you're going to lie down in few days…" The man said in serious threatened tone before he punch him and send that guy flying far away and crash on a car's front, and the car's front was completely smashed, all the tires got loose from the car, all the windows completely shattered, and the alarm goes alerting, leaving the boss unconscious, the man got surprised by his own strength, even though he's holding back.

_'This… wasn't what I expected, …I was about to send him to the dustbin over there… didn't mean to send him over to that car… in fact, I was holding back my strength about half, and it still able to done this much? It must be the God's Powers greatly enhanced my strength… it seems I need to learn how to hold back the strength even more… Wait… I remembered Lady Cosmos said the belts have sealed 80% of my capabilities… and yet able to deal this much damage? I'm seriously needs to control my abilities.'_ Vincent sighed while examining his own hand, then, he looks around the situation, some of them got surprised by his strength, this makes the man realized something. _'I see… the people here aren't much aware of this… inhuman strength or something like this… they isn't much know about this… I must restrain myself, to avoid any attention.'_

The girl hiding in shadow is having a thought after she sees that man's fighting capabilities, she was surprised. _'Amazing… he was able to send that big guy flying 30 meters away from there… and I don't sense that he use any 'Magic' or 'Ki' to enhance his power… and just now how did he stop that man without using any 'Ki' or 'Magic' also?! Who in the world is he?' _Setsuna thought. Vincent already noticed there was someone hiding in shadow, but he ignored it as he went to help Konoka.

"Can you walk?" Vincent asked.

"I… I think I can…" Konoka replied while trying to but failed, she losing her balance and about to fall but Vincent caught her by preventing her fall.

_'It's best for me not to use any magic in this world…' _Vincent thought carefully before he precedes his actions.

"It's best for you not to walk in this condition. Let me bandage your ankle… please sit down first." The man said as he brought down his backpack, he took out a disinfected bandage, and applies it on her ankle.

When he done bandaging Konoka's injured ankle, he's putting those items into his backpack and says, "Alright, it's done, let me piggyback you home… Hm… I think I better carry you like this…" Vincent said before he carry her in bridal style, he want to give her a piggyback, but he's unable to, due to his backpack stuffed with a sword and a gun inside, any slightest mistake can lead to fatal. Konoka blushed from this and the girl in shadows surprised and blushed to see that. "Can you lead the way to your house? I'll carry you to your place." Vincent asked.

"Uhm…"

**~FFXMSN~**

**After a while…**

They both arrived at the apartment, Konoka was guiding him to her room, when they arrived and stopped in front of her apartment, Vincent put Konoka down gently, he knock the door to alert her roommates, her roommates opened the door and they both gasped at injured Konoka, one was a red haired kid, he was about 10 years old, and the other one was a twin-tailed orange haired girl, with bells as her hair accessories, her appearance was about 14 – 15 years old.

"Konoka-san! What is happened to your leg?" The boy asked with serious worry tone.

"You! Did you do something to her!?" The orange haired girl demanded, but Konoka defend Vincent.

"Asuna-san! It wasn't his fault, actually he saved me just now…" Konoka yelled at Asuna.

"Can you two bring her inside and let her rest first?" Vincent requested both of them.

"O… Oh!" The boy hesitated respond. "Konoka-san, come and let us treat you!" The orange haired girl support Konoka to walk slowly. "Um… excuse me… Mr…" The boy asked.

"Vincent Valentine." Vincent replied.

"Mr. Valentine. Please come inside." The boy invites Vincent inside.

**Inside the Apartment**

Konoka explained everything to her roommates and then the orange haired girl went to apologizes for her rudeness just now.

"Thank you for helping our roommate Konoka-san. Mr. Valentine." The boy is thanking Vincent.

"It's not a problem." Vincent replied. "But you two shouldn't let an unarmed girl walk outside alone."

"Yeah… we kinda ashamed ourselves…" The orange haired girl said while scratching her head. "Sorry Konoka-chan, next time we accompany you."

"It's alright Asuna-san." Konoka replied.

"Oh. Sorry for our rudeness, Mr. Valentine. Let us introduces ourselves, my name is Negi Springfield." The red haired boy introduces himself first, "They both are my roommates."

"I'm Kagurazaka Asuna." Seat number 8: The orange haired girl introduces herself.

"I'm Konoe Konoka~" Seat number 13: Konoka introduces herself.

_'Strange… It's been a while that I can understand their language… even though this is my first time hearing this language since just now the hoodlums, and I am able to speak their language like them… it must be Lady Cosmos poke my forehead to insert some knowledge…'_ Vincent thought at the moment he realized this language. _'And… this boy… I think I sense this boy… has energy flowing inside him… perhaps, the magic do exist in this world?'_

"Let me introduce myself again, I'm Vincent, Vincent Valentine." Vincent introduces himself. "And don't call me mister; I'm 21 years old and still single, and you're all can address me Vincent." This caused they all surprised by him having a young age and deep hot voice.

"So young!?" Asuna exclaimed.

Later, someone knocking the door, Asuna went and opens it and it was an old man, she's been knocked down by the old man's sudden rush in and run toward Konoka and hug her, he had an oddly shaped head, with a long goatee and ponytail; he also had very thick eyebrows and wore Japanese priest robes.

"Konoka! Are you alright!?" The old man asked with major serious tone, worry face, and crying.

"Grandpa, I'm alright~" Konoka replied with cheerful tone while the old man still hugging her.

"Konoka… you really made me worry a lot…" The old man said while still crying hysterically.

_'He must be her grandfather… and the girl that hiding in shadow probably told him… and what eyebrows he had, somehow he reminds me of Bugenhagen.'_ Vincent thought. Later, the old man noticed there was another man in her room, and Konoka noticed and says.

"Ah, grandpa, this here is Vincent, Vincent Valentine, he's the one who saved me just now~" Konoka said in cheerful tone.

"Oh... Thank you for helping my granddaughter here…" The old man went to thanking Vincent while bowing.

"You don't have to bow to me… uhm…" Vincent replied.

"Call me Konoe, Konoe Konoemon." The old man replied.

"Oh, Mr Konoe, you don't have to bow to a stranger like me…" Vincent said in polite tone, then the old man have a thought when he secretly done examining Vincent in sight.

_'Sakurazaki-kun was right… he isn't an ordinary person, must be a fighter type.'_ The old man thought, then he have an evil grin, and Vincent noticed that but he's remain as usual. First, the old man starts with a joke. "Say, Vincent-kun right? Do you have a girlfriend yet? What do you think of her?" The old man said his usual joke while pointing at Konoka, Vincent didn't show any expression for already knowing that the old man was just giving out a joke.

"Oh, grandpa~" Konoka said before she hit his grandfather's head with mini mallet.

"Alright, jokes aside… say, Vincent-kun, I would like to repay you somehow…" The old man shows his gratitude to Vincent, and then he got an idea for him. "Ah~ I got an available job at school, and it must be suitable for you." The old man said while stroking his long beard.

"Hm… You are the headmaster of some schools?" Vincent said without hesitate and this caused them surprised by his guessing. _'Strange… somehow... I understand what these 'School' are, and 'headmaster' is… it must be the knowledge the Lady Cosmos inserted into my mind.'_

"Vincent-san, how did you know he's a headmaster? We didn't mention this to you." Negi asked.

"Guessing, that's all." Vincent replied. _'Well… he said he got available job at school, of course he's a headmaster…'_

"My… Vincent-kun… you have a very nice guessing there… Yes, I am the dean, and the headmaster of Mahora Academy." The dean introduces himself. "Tonight you come to my office around **8 PM**, Konoka, do you have the map? Let Vincent-kun here see the map of Mahora Academy and the map of Mahora Town."

"Alright grandpa~" Konoka replied and went to her drawer to bring out the school map and the town map and giving to Vincent to see it, and he instantly memorized the entire map, every single details, even the small details.

_'Nice, a map for this area… Now where can I get a world map?' _Vincent thought.

"Alright, and what kind of job this is?" Vincent replied after he done seeing the map.

"I won't say at here, I will tell you in my office." The dean said before he gets up. "Konoka, take care and be careful, I leave first for I have to go to prepare something for Vincent-kun here." Konoka, Asuna and Negi nodded before he walks out of the room.

"Then I should take my leave too." Vincent said, but Konoka stopped him and he look back at her.

"Ah, wait Vincent-san. Do you want to stay here to have dinner with us before you go?" Konoka asked with smile.

Vincent thinks for a moment, _'Hm… perhaps I can learn something in this world if I stay here with them…'_ and then Vincent nodded for OK. Konoka smiled and then she went to prepare the ingredients at the kitchen.

"Vincent-nii-san, take a sit, you can look around if you wanted to." Negi said as he started to address Vincent as nii-san **(Big Brother)**. Vincent nodded as he put down his backpack leaning against the wall, while he look around the room, the room quite had enough space for three peoples to stay. While they are waiting for Konoka cooking, Negi started. "Say, Vincent-nii-san, where do you come from?" Negi asked.

_'Nii…?' _"…A town called Nibelheim in the mountain from Far East, a very isolated place…" Vincent replied. _'To be honest, I have long forgotten my hometown due to my 30 years of slumber in the coffin…'_

**(Note: I picked Nibelheim as his hometown, that's where the AVALANCHE found him in the basement, in Final Fantasy Wikipedia, his birthplace is still unknown)**

Vincent noticed there are some textbooks and some paper marking on his desk, "Negi, you're their teacher?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, I'm their homeroom teacher, and also their English teacher as well." Negi replied.

"Amazing, to be this young already become their teacher… I must say, you're a child prodigy…" Vincent said, Negi scratch his head for hearing a compliment.

"Even though he's a prodigy, he's still a brat for me!" Asuna said with anger.

"Asuna-san…" Negi frowned.

"Why? Why are you so angry at your teacher here?" Vincent asked, and then Asuna has started to explain everything on previous days when Negi arrived at the Mahora Academy at the first day and become a teacher, Asuna and Konoka surprised by a kid become their teacher, and the entire class also got surprised and excited too, and some students are not even surprise, Asuna still angry about Negi accidently blow away her school uniform, not just one time, by many times. Vincent chuckled at what she said, and try to cheer her down by saying, "It's not what he wanted actually, beside, he's still ten..." then, she continues at the volleyball part, when her class 2/3-A have a match against the high school girls with the volleyball, but become a dodge ball match.

"Why suddenly become a dodge ball?" _'Strange… yet again, I understand what are these 'Volleyball' and 'Dodge Ball'…' _Vincent asked wondering why the volleyball suddenly becomes dodge ball and also wondering how he knows about the volleyball and the dodge ball sport games, Asuna sighed before reply, the senior changed the game play, from the volleyball to the dodge ball, but still using volley ball and a net. The team who wins the match will have Negi to be their teacher, if the 2/3-A wins, they can keep their Negi-sensei, and if they lose, they will lose their Negi-sensei, the entire 2/3-A class joined, some are not participating because they are not interested, twenty-two girls fight against eleven high school girls. Unfortunately, it gives the 2/3-A class girls are in major disadvantage, because it gives the high school girls can easily hit any girls, and luckily at the end, they won by Negi-sensei send an _enhanced_ volley ball toward to the high school girls, ripping their clothes becoming Sakura leaves, and revealing their garments.

_'So magic does exist in this world… and Negi's probably using the __**Wind**__ elements magic. I don't quite understand their kind of magic of this world…'_ Vincent thought when he know what causes the girl's clothes been ripped apart and become Sakura leaves. "Any more that I can hear?" Vincent asked.

The next story is about a group with two teams, one is Library Adventure Club, with the other called Baka **(Idiot)** Rangers, along with Konoka and Negi with them. Vincent got confused at the name **'Baka Rangers'**, their objectives is to find a **'legendary book'**; whoever touch the book will become smart, this caused Vincent caught an interesting by the word **'legendary'**.

_'Legendary huh…?'_ Vincent thought.

When they found the book inside the library forest, along with two giant statues, Negi mentioned the book is a '**Legendary Book of Merkisedek'**, it's a magical text of the highest level, whoever read or touch will become smart, when they approach to the book, they triggered a trap which lead them to a Twister, and the two giant statues moved sudden, however, they didn't attack, instead, they gives questions and they have to answers all the questions by using the Twister on below them, when they reach the final question, however, Asuna and her friend Makie, accidently chose the wrong one, and one of the statues break the Twister below them, and they all fall, including one of the statues. They found themselves in some kind of underground forest called **'Deep Library'**, then they spent their time to study for their exam are around the corner, and if Negi's 2/3-A class are not place at the last place, Negi will officially become the Mahora teacher. Then one of the statues appeared and attack them by grabbing Makie, however, the Baka Rangers are able to save Makie from the moving statue, and Makie use her aerobic skill to grab the **'Legendary Book'** on its shoulder. When they found a door that lead to the surface, they keep on going up, however, many walls with questions are blocking them, and need to answer correct to open the wall, and when they arrived at the elevator, they thought they all save from the statue chasing them, however, the elevator shows the sign of overloaded and cannot lift them all, the girls had to undress themselves except their garments. Negi had no choice to step out from the elevator to letting the girls escape, however, Asuna grabbed Negi and bring him back inside the elevator, then she sacrificed the book by throwing it to the statue, causing the statue fall down to the ground floor, then they all able to escape and arrived back to the class to take exam, and in the end, the 2/3-A able to achieve number 1 top class.

"Congratulation for achieves number 1 top class for you all." Vincent congratulates them.

"Ah, thanks…" Asuna replied with embarrassed for being complimented.

"Why, thank you Vincent-nii-san." Negi replied.

"And…"

"?"

"I believe you both have hiding _something_ that shouldn't tell others… right?" Vincent said, and they both of them surprised as well.

_"How did Vincent-san know us hiding something?"_ Asuna whispers to Negi.

_"I… I don't know… it's like he can see through us!"_ Negi whispers back. _"I think we spoke too much."_

Then Asuna and Negi explain in low volume tone and start to explain in short, they start at a vampire girl in ten years old body started to create troubles in midnight, the troublemaker name is Evangeline, also a student from 3-A class, by hurting and mind controlling some of the her classmate, and, in order to stop the vampire girl from hurting the girls, Asuna become Negi's partner to stop the vampire girl, and won the match. However, the vampire girl didn't go all out to Negi.

_'Judging by their explanation and their tones, this little 'vampire' incident happened not long ago, probably few days ago…' _Vincent thought. "I see, good job for stopping that _vampire_ girl, and… there's one person assisting you two, and that person already went out somewhere, am I right?" Vincent guessing and hit on the mark, and also, shocking both of them again.

_'How did he know again? We didn't even mention Chamo!' _Asuna thought.

_'Is he reading mind? Who is he?'_ Negi thought.

And then they all were called by Konoka. "Foods ready~!" Konoka yelled.

"Alright!" Negi and Asuna quickly replied to avoid Vincent's question, Vincent knew this and sigh to ignore his question.

_'Perhaps I overact of myself…' _Vincent thought. _'Have to spare them sometimes…' _Asuna went to help Konoka to bring over the foods, while Negi prepare the utensil for eat. They all joined and eat together, "Hm. This is very good." Vincent commented as he ate one of the dishes. _'Kinda reminds me of Tifa's cooking…'_

"Oh thank you, Vincent-kun~" Konoka replied.

"And I must say… you'll make a good wife one day." Vincent added in.

"Oh~ Vincent-kun~" Konoka replied while hitting on Vincent's head with mini mallet, and somehow Asuna got a bit of jealous.

After they finished eating, Vincent brings all the plates and utensil to kitchen and Konoka wash it, and Asuna are helping Konoka too, leaving the boys doing their things. When they done, they all went back to living room, then Vincent's eye caught a sight, there's a book called 'Kyoto Book' on top of desk.

"Kyoto…?" Vincent muttered, which Negi heard.

"Oh yeah, Vincent-nii, on next few days, we all have a trip to a city called Kyoto." Negi said.

"What is that place?" Vincent asked.

"Oh yeah, Vincent-kun is not from here, and he's from isolated place, which he don't know." Konoka said.

"Kyoto is a Japan's ancient capital, its located at the west of Tokyo. It's a famous Japanese city." Negi replied.

"Oh… I see." Was only Vincent could say, he's still don't know what this 'Tokyo' and 'Japan' are. But, when Vincent look at the time was almost **8 PM**, he gets up from his seat and getting his backpack to his back. _'I have to research about those places.'_

"Negi, Asuna, and Konoka, it's time for me to leave and see your grandfather for this 'job'." Vincent said to them.

"Be careful out there, Vincent-nii-san, at night it's not safe." Negi warns him.

"Don't get lost like Negi here." Asuna teases.

"Be careful Vincent-kun." Konoka said in slightly concern tone, she was hoping for Vincent stay a little longer.

"Don't worry you all, I have memorized the entire school map." Vincent said with smile while pointing his head. "Thank you for your hospitality, and I will see you guys one day." Vincent politely thanking them before he went out and the others wave at him.

_'Negi Springfield: A young teacher and a mage in training, he has a lot of potential that can be unlocked through training.'_

_'Kagurazaka Asuna: Cheerful girl and a beginner fighter, and there's something off with her… Like there's something special about her, I can't tell why…'_

_'Konoe Konoka: Cheerful and harmless innocent girl, I can sense a hidden power inside her…'_

"It's night…" Vincent said as he looked up at the dark night sky. Vincent was walking toward the Mahora Academy by seeing the town map, and he already noticed someone was spying him, and he decided not to bothered it, as long the person does not gives him any threat.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Mahora Academy**

Shortly afterward, he arrived in front of Mahora Academy, "This must be the 'Mahora Academy' that the headmaster wants me to be arriving here. I must say… quite a nice structure they built…" Vincent commented as he look at the structures of the academy, then he switched it to Mahora Academy map, he walk toward to the entrance and open the door that already unlocked to walk inside, he sees the inside has a huge space and has amazing architecture, "Quite old, but nicely built and designed architecture… I wonder how long this Academy has been built." Vincent muttered while walking toward the headmaster's office following the map as he has been told to. When he stopped in front of the door of the headmaster's office, he sensed there are two presences inside the office, he walk closely to the door to hear closer, _'Headmaster, and a voice of a girl. Better don't enter first.'_ and it was a young female voice, with English accent and an angry tone, he lean against the wall, crossing his arms and secretly hear what conversation they discussing.

**Inside the office**

The dean was talking to a long yellow haired little girl; she was short by a lot of standards. If one were to guess how old she was just by her height they would guess she was around ten years old. On her body was a school uniform. White button up shirt/blouse, red vest and red and black (**Goth Lolita**), she had long blond hair and green eyes. Her face was set in a nasty scowl at the moment as she sent a very cold glare at the Headmaster of the school. The old man started to talk. "You know Evangeline… That was a little harsh what you did to Negi-kun before…"

"Shut it old man, this is none of your business." Seat number 26: Evangeline A.K. McDowell, The long yellow haired girl replied back with slightly angry tone.

_'Evangeline… Negi and Asuna mentioned this name before… so she must be the vampire little girl that caused the problem before, and always hated Negi's father…'_ Vincent thought.

"But Evangeline, you took control of four of your classmates and nearly killed one of them, not only by that, you almost killed you teacher, and you almost died yourself you know… if Negi didn't come and save you from falling…" Konoemon said aloud but his voice started to portray one of amusement.

"I said shut it old man! I still can't believe this! As I!**The Great Evangeline A.K. McDowell**! **The Dark Evangel**! **The Doll Master**! **The Maga Nosferatu** and **The Queen of the Night**, has been beaten! By that little brat and his orange gorilla sidekick! He even had the gall to make _me_ go back to class! I swear one day I'll get him back for this once my power's back, I'll suck his blood till dry!" Evangeline finished and huffed. This caused the dean to chuckle and make her glare at him. "Damn him and his father as well!"

_'Orange gorilla…? Does she mean Asuna?' _Vincent thought.

"*Sigh*… But it's good to hear that you're getting along well with Negi-kun. After all you still have a whole year with him." The dean said, and this gives Evangeline a tick mark on her forehead for have to bear another year. "Evangeline, you are unable to go with 3-A class trip due to the sealing, if you are able with them, then I don't have to worry about. Problem is… I just need someone reliable person to help Negi-kun to protect the 3-A class, especially my granddaughter, Konoha… Ah… my dear sweet Konoka~" The dean keep muttering while having manly tears.

"Hmph. Just shut it old man, I'm pretty sure that brat will able to handle this, if he's not, he'll die for sure." Evangeline tell the dean to keep quiet, but the dean smirked, and this caused Evangeline know that the old man had something else. "Alright, it seems you're hiding something from me, spit it out!" Evangeline demanded angrily.

"Well, to be honest, today I have just found a reliable person that can help protect Negi-kun and the girls from any harm." The dean said. "I see that person had a great potential and strong enough to protect them from thugs, my granddaughter already likes him. All I have to do is to tell him something that normal people cannot learn about this, he's seems like trustworthy person."

"Oh? Who's this person going to protect them all?" Evangeline asked as she got interested.

"Nope~ I won't tell you until the person arrive here." The dean replied with slightly mockery tone, this makes Evangeline growled at this statement. As she was about to retort, Vincent begin to knock the door to stop Evangeline's rage, and Evangeline surprised by the knock sudden. "Oh, that must be him, right at the time." The dean said as he looked at the clock.

"What? Who's 'him'? The 'reliable person' you mentioned about just now?" Evangeline asked angrily. _'I didn't sense a presence coming at this close!'_

"Come in, the door's unlock." The dean yelled at the door, the door opened, She look at the person entered and her rage had been replaced to a blush on her cheek when she sees Vincent's overwhelming handsome face, standing there frozen while keep staring at him, as Vincent look at Evangeline, her blush went deeper and started to drool. Vincent politely slightly bow at her, this caused her even more drooling, and the dean raised his eyebrow as he got a rare sight of seeing Evangeline like this.

_'My god… he has a better looking than that idiot Nagi… and… tall…' _Eva thought dreamily.

"Ah Vincent Valentine-kun, you arrived at the exactly right time, seems you are a punctual person." The dean said as he looked at the clock.

_'Vincent Valentine… Such a charming name…' _Eva thought dreamily again.

"Yes, I was told to be here at exactly **8 PM**." Vincent said. "So, what is this job you gonna letting me hear?"

_'His voice is so deep and hot too…' _Eva thought dreamily yet again. _'How manly…'_

"Before I tell you, first, let me introduce her to you, this little girl here is Evangeline A.K. McDowell." The dean introduced the drooling girl to Vincent and the girl instantly snapped from drooling for being called the 'little girl'.

"Who'd you calling 'little girl' ah!?" Evangeline got a tick mark and quickly grabbed dean's neck and shaking it. Vincent totally not understands what situation was going on right now, she let go of the grip, and then turn to Vincent, with blush. "Vincent Valentine, right? I will keep my eye on you~ soon… You will become my perfect slave…" As Evangeline finished her speech, she left the office. Vincent wasn't surprised by the little girl's words, because he actually knew that Evangeline was not a 'little girl'.

_'Her… slave…? What does she mean by that?' _Vincent thought confusingly.

When the headmaster felt that Evangeline has left the academy, the dean started a serious conversation, "It seems I found a right man, and that's you, Vincent-kun." The headmaster's tone also changed.

"Then let's get back to the subject. What kind of job you will offer?" Vincent asked when he noticed the dean's tone changed.

"Before that, let me tell you something secret," The headmaster said, "I ask you, do you believe the…"

_'They both didn't notice that I eavesdrops their conversation just now…'_ Vincent thought. "You want to tell me that the magic are existed in this world, right?" Was Vincent what able to figure out what headmaster wanted to say, this caused the headmaster totally surprised.

"Wha!? How did you…?"

"I eavesdrops the conversation between you and that girl called Evangeline just now, something about vampire stuffs incident that happened few days ago before I arrived in this town, pretty sure something supernatural happened, and it related to magic, obviously. Plus some more, I sensed there's some strong energy flowing inside you and Negi's body, especially Evangeline just now, and it's gave me a good conclusion, the magic does existed in this world, am I correct?" Vincent explains, this totally stunned the headmaster with surprise.

"Vincent-kun, you're really an unpredictable person… and well intelligent too. But I can't even detect any magic from you… Who are you really? Are you a mage like us?" Headmaster asked curiously.

"No, I'm not a mage, and to be more accurate, I'm not from this world." Vincent said, and headmaster surprised once again.

"Wha? What do you mean, not from this world? Oh, you mean you're from the inner world that is Mundus Magicus?" Headmaster asked as he confused.

"Hm? No, I'm not come from that world of what you called 'Mundus Magicus', and I don't even know that world… what I meant is, I'm come from another dimension, and I bet you don't know that, right?" Vincent re-corrects the statement, and this surprised Headmaster.

"Another dimension? Well, this is the first time I heard about this. I'm afraid I don't know..." Headmaster was totally surprised by a person from another world that he didn't have any info. "So, Vincent-kun, why did you come to this world?"

"Hm… I'm here to retrieve one of the three missing crystals that has been scattered into three worlds, and one of them is in this world, and I'm believes it lies somewhere." Vincent replied.

"Crystals?"

"Yes, each crystal holds the great monster, I have been given a task to retrieve those back, before someone try to break free the monster inside the crystals. And if the monster manages to escape, the world which the monster is will be turns into hell." Vincent explained with cold and serious tone.

"What?" This gives the headmaster shocked. "A powerful monster…? Existed? How strong is this monster?"

"I do not know yet, this is my first time arrived to this world, and also, this is the first crystal landed. I don't know why and how the crystals were sent to other worlds at the first place, and that is why I've been sent here. But don't worry, the monster is still unawake, and itself is unable to free itself from the crystal without any helps from outside, plus the crystal itself hid its own presence, and it's very high resistance to any physical and magical, so no one could find the crystal, even for me as well, so it will takes some long time to find it." Vincent said to ease the headmaster's worries.

"I see… hopefully you can able to find it before the enemies does." The headmaster relieved.

"Do not worry, following by my instinct, I will track down the crystal and retrieve it. Headmaster, let's keep this as a secret between you, and me, alright?" Vincent said.

"I will keep this as a secret." Headmaster replied.

"Alright then, so, what kind of this 'job' you gonna give it to me, is it related to any 'magic' things, or threats?" Vincent changed the subject.

The dean snapped out from his thought. "Ah! Ah! Yes, and let's just say, this job is very suitable for you, you will become Negi's assistant teacher, and I need you to protect the 3-A class, this 3-A class is not ordinary like other classes, many teachers who are assigned to that class, they're unable to maintain that class and quickly resigned. Right now their current homeroom teacher is Negi-kun, and this is not for a normal person to hear, some of them are magically aware and tend to get into trouble, and some of them already know the existence of magic. So, I want you to guard them with all cost. On few days later, they will have a trip to **Kyoto**, and I have gave this special task to Negi-kun here is to send the letter to the **Kansai Magic Association** headquarter there, all you need to do is to protect them, and you don't have to tell them you are protecting them, you can do it from the shadows, or whatever that might help you out. I'll need your word on this Vincent. My granddaughter is in that class and I want her to be safe and sound, and also Negi-kun, I want you to protect Negi-kun also, and he's the son of my comrade, which is Thousand Master. Do I have your word Vincent?"

Vincent noticed at the headmaster's tone for suddenly become the serious mode. '_The headmaster's speech seems serious and he speaks the truth, Kyoto huh…? I should check that place first… See if the crystal might lie in that place._' Vincent thought. _'But… To send Negi to their enemy's base, alone?'_

"Before I give you my answer, let me ask few questions first, why are you sending a 10 year old boy there? Isn't this task is a bit too dangerous and too young for him to perform? And what is the relationship between you and this '**Kansai' Magic Association** is?" Vincent asked.

"Do not worry about Negi-kun, Negi-kun here is a young mage in training, and also the prodigy here too, hid a lot of potential, but still lacking experience, and that is why I gave him this task is to help him improve and learn the experience of real battle. Plus Negi-kun here is a good candidate to take this task. And for the relationship, I am the director of the **Kantou Magic Association**, the **Kantou** and **Kansai Magic Association** has had a shaky relationship for a long time, now… if I were to send in a teacher, who was also a mage, they would undoubtedly voice their disapproval. The reason I send Negi-kun here as a special envoy, is to stop the feud with the mages in the west by pass the letter that I have gave to Negi-kun to their leader. Vincent-kun, I hope you understand my motive of this." The dean replied.

"You're hiding something." Vincent stated, surprise the headmaster. "But, I understand your motives, and your explanation. Alright, I'll accept this job. I will protect them from any harm, no matter what, because this mission somehow will link me to the crystal. Leave the crystal worry aside. Tell me all the details of this mission, and this 'Thousand Master' person, and when can I start?" Vincent agreed and asked.

"I'm expected this from you, how about 2 days from now? Because tomorrow is Sunday, so there will be no school activities. And I don't need to tell you info about this mission, and Thousand Master, you will learn if you travel with them." The dean said.

"I see, fine for me, and that means that I have to find a place to stay temporary." Vincent agreed and said.

"Oh, I can help with that." Headmaster said, he took out a map from his drawer and handed it to Vincent. "Here, this is the place you can stay." he said while pointing a small 'X' in the forest near the Academy on the map. "It also has the training place, if you like it. Give this note to the owner to explain what will happen. For money, take this much." He takes a couple of thousand yens from his pocket and a note from the top of his desk. "You can pay me back when you start your job on Monday." The dean said.

"…" Vincent remains silent, he moves his hands to headmaster's hand with cash, and closes his hand. "I am in debt of you, headmaster. But, I won't need your money." Vincent said and rejects the money with polite tone while bow down and took the letter, after that, he open and see the map of the place and memorize it.

"Oh yeah, don't you need a guide?" Headmaster reminds Vincent and Vincent shook his head.

"Thanks for the offer; I would like to watch the town for more by my own." Vincent said before leave, then, he stopped sudden and turn around, "Oh yeah, do you have any library?"

"Oh, the library? Well, you just turn around from here, straight go, and you will reach there by your left side." Headmaster replied as he shows the school map to him and points the destination.

"Thank you."

Vincent then walked out of the office. The headmaster had and all knowing smile, as he swiveled his chair around to look at the sky of the night, filled with stars. _'Vincent Valentine, he's really interesting and very unpredictable… Just now I surprised that he instantly knew my relationship with the __**Kansai Magic Association**__. And now, I wonder how Evangeline will react when she see her new roommate, hohoho.'_ The dean thought. _'And somehow… I have a feeling that this man… can help Negi-kun… it's like an angel descend from the heaven to guide Negi-kun…'_

**Inside the Academy - Library**

Vincent walking toward to the library through the quiet and empty hallway, once he arrived and entered the library.

_'In order to find the crystal, I need helps from people of this world, and I have to adapt to this world as well. And in order for me to begin to adapt to this world, I have to help the ones who needs my helps, such as Negi, and Headmaster, and the girls as Headmaster mentioned before.' _Vincent thought as he began to search some necessary books in order to learn everything in this current world he is now.

_'So… they are many different kinds of currency in this world… not only that, they are many countries as well, as well the languages also. Right now this language here represents of __**Japan**__, so I'm in a country called __**Japan**__… one of the very famous countries in this world. Currency in this country is called __**Yen**__, and I think 100 yen is equal to 1 Gil __**(Final Fantasy Currency)**__. I had no planning to go oversea, unless the crystal is over there, if I find no crystal in this country, I will try search for the other countries. Negi and other girls mentioned that he and his students are going to a place called __**Kyoto**__ or something. He said it's a famous Japanese city. Let me have some times to read other necessary info.'_

**Few minutes later**

Vincent has learned a lot of necessary information of this country which he is standing, and now he's learning about the laws.

_'I see… Killing people is a serious crime and against the law in this world, so this means I have to hold back my capabilities… Guess I won't be able to kill anymore. Well, want kill or not. Depend on the situation.' _Vincent has learned all the necessary information in this world that he required if he's going to stay in this world longer than need to complete his mission. _'Time for me to head this mark in the map that headmaster gave me. But first, let me return the books to where it belongs to.' _And so, Vincent left the library and head to the mark.

**END OF THE CHAPTER 1**


	3. Chapter 2

Here's the chapter 2. Enjoy reading, read and review.

To **enigma95**: See if I can add, have to think logically. : )

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and Mahou Sensei Negima.**

* * *

[Lady Cosmos gave me an important task, which is to travel different worlds to search and destroy the crystals, which imprisoned powerful monsters. I have arrived into the first new world, I met several people, among them I detected they have magic energy flowing inside their body, I believes that the magic existed in this world, however, it cannot show in public, for them, the magic is a secret that cannot reveal it in the public. The headmaster returns me a favor for saving her granddaughter, by hiring me and assigns me as an assistant teacher of a boy called Negi Springfield, a prodigy child who is a teacher. And, this is where I start my crystal hunting mission.]

**Chapter 2: Re-polish**

**The streets of Mahora**

_'Just my first day of arriving in this world, add another task in this world that needs to be done. At least this task can give me some information. And this location, I have to walk a long road from the Academy to this cottage… approximately few kilometers away, should take at least 45 minutes of foot travel, if by train travel, at least 10 minutes. Let's see the Mahora Map.'_ Vincent thought as he brings out the Mahora map which Headmaster helped him marked the location, and then he surprised at the size of the Mahora. _'Huge… I'd never expected this place is this huge… almost similar to a sector in Midgar. Let's memorize this map.'_

The Mahora Map (To view the map, please see my profile there, there's a link to view the map.)

The night still covered the area, while Vincent was sight-seeing nearby, continued meandering throughout the school and the city of the streets. Then, he looks at the night sky, "Such a beautiful night sky…" He muttered as the images of his friends appeared before fading away. And he let that thought drift away for a while to continue toward his destination.

**Somewhere in the forest, outside the cottage**

When Vincent on the way to the 'X' mark on the map, which is Evangeline's cottage, Vincent haven't known that place which is Evangeline's house. Few minutes later, Vincent finds himself in front of a cottage in the middle of the woods. _'It must be here… the 'X' mark shows here…' _Vincent thought. _'There are 3 presences inside from that cottage over there and one of them is from just now, Evangeline was it?'_

Vincent went to the cottage, and knocked the door, after knocking on the door, he waited for a few moments as someone opened it. A female person in maid outfit and asked, "May I help you?" Seat number 10: Karakuri Chachamaru, a green haired girl in a maid uniform, her eyes was seems like a lifeless, and had weird things like antennas coming out of her head, where her ears supposed to be.

_'…A robot like Cait Sith, but it is much more advanced than a robot… android? Is she been control by someone…? Or have self-personality system? Is she's the owner of this cottage? Let's find out.' _Vincent thought as he sees her appearance. "May I speak to the owner of the cottage?" Vincent asked as the girl looked like she was thinking about it for a moment then nodded. _'Let's see how she replies."_

"You may. And please come inside, and make yourself comfortable while I went and call master, Mr…." Chachamaru told while she trying to speak his name.

_'Master? Guess she's not the owner of this cottage, some more she's not being controlled by someone.' _Vincent thought. "My name's Vincent, Vincent Valentine." Vincent replied. The girl nodded and went up some stairs. _'She's a self-personality android… Quite an advanced technology they have.'_ Vincent thought, then, he took his time to look around the room. He noticed it was furnished really well and had a nice homey feel to it, but the taste is gone because of the extreme amount of gothic dolls around the room. _'How_ g_othic, pretty sure these must be Evangeline's possessions.'_ Vincent thought.

"WHAT!?" A familiar voice shouted sudden.

Vincent heard a shout coming from upstairs, and distinguished at as female. Bounding down the stairs, Evangeline was wondering who in their right mind would bother her at this time of evening (around **3 PM**). As she reached the bottom step she noticed who her guess was. It was the long black hair handsome guy she was met before. Her face took on a pink tinge at the memory. Shaking it out of her, she glared at the man. "What do you want…?" she demanded, but still blush.

Vincent's guess was totally hit the mark. _'So she's the owner of this cottage.'_ Vincent thought. "You must be the owner of this cottage, Evangeline?" Vincent asked.

"Why, yes I am. Vincent." Evangeline replied as she calmed herself down. "And answer my question that I have just now asked you, what are you doing here?" Vincent took out a note from his pockets. He handed it to her and she read it. He watched her face go from confused to surprise and it finally settled on blushing face. "NO WAY!" She shouted while having a major blushing. "WHY THAT OLD MAN GONNA PAY FOR THIS!" Vincent knew that Evangeline wasn't expected him to come and live here. Evangeline use the note to cover half of her face, the uncovered half was her upper face, she look at Vincent with major blush. "I… I guess I'll allow you to stay here…" Evangeline said with blush while looking away.

"Then that's mean, I owed you one, Evangeline." Vincent thanks her.

"And I suppose that you know the existence of the magic, right?" Eva said, and Vincent nodded.

"That is correct, Evangeline." Vincent said.

"Wait, you could… call me Eva-chan for short…" Eva tells Vincent to call her while she looking away from his sight facing other way blushing.

"May I ask something?" Vincent asked as he acts like nothing happened.

"Yeah?" Eva replied.

"I noticed that your power inside you is quite… powerful, but… What's with the body of ten years old?" Vincent asked and was totally surprised Eva.

"My… We never actually met before, but you already noticed this in instant… I'm impressed by you, Vincent. You must be a veteran at least." Eva said with grin. "Yes, this is indeed a ten years old body, but I'm actually around five hundred years old. I was known as **The Great Evangeline A.K. McDowell, The Dark Evangel**, **The Doll Master**, **The Maga Nosferatu**, and **The Queen of the Night**~" Eva introduced herself proudly.

Vincent raised his eyebrows by her many titles, "What does this '**Maga Nosferatu**' means?" Vincent asked.

"It means the Undead Mage." Eva replied.

"Hm… So, you were once the great person, right?" Vincent asked and Eva nodded.

"Yes~"

"And… let me guess, because you were too great and must have done a lot of evil things. And in the end, someone appeared as strong as you and that person sealed you here, right? And then you have been forced to turn into a little girl form due to the sealing power here?" Vincent said with supreme guessing, causing Eva totally stunned once again.

"My… your intelligence is amazing as well… Vincent. Very well, I will let you see my true form. I can only show you few seconds only…" As Eva done saying, suddenly, she covered herself with poof of smoke, and when the smoke become clear, Eva has turn to another form, which is in adult form, her height reach about at Vincent's shoulder, wearing black and transparent clothes, exposing almost her entire naked part, however, Vincent wasn't surprised as well because he knew this will happen. "Oh…? It seems I can't surprise you by this form..." Eva said with flirty tone.

"It's because that body is an illusion, it's only to fool some people." Vincent replied with calm tone. Eva suddenly got tick mark for hearing such a comment. She turns back to ten year old body. "Don't worry Eva…-chan. I will stay here until I find a place to stay, then I will leave and I won't bother you again." Vincent said.

"Hmph, fine then, have it your way." Eva said. "Chachamaru, take Vincent to his room." Eva order Chachamaru while she walks upstairs to her room.

"Yes, master." Chachamaru replied. Chachamaru was about to take Vincent bag but interrupted.

"I can take my own bag. And may I know your name?" Vincent held back the bag from Chachamaru, and asks her name.

"My name is Karakuri Chachamaru." Chachamaru replied.

"Then I shall call you Chachamaru." Vincent said.

"Vincent-san, I will show you the way to your room, please follow me." Chachamaru told him to follow her.

_'…I just don't get these honorifics…' _Vincent thought.

Chachamaru lead Vincent to his new room. They walked down a small hallway in the cottage, and she opened the door to a small room. Inside was a desk, a bed in the corner, and a book shelf. "I am sorry if it is not furnished but…"

"This room is fine, not a problem for me to stay in here. I will handle all of these by myself, and may I know where the washroom is?" Vincent asked, then Chachamaru point below. "Thanks, Chachamaru." Vincent said.

"If there's anything you need, I will be outside." Chachamaru said as before she leaves the room.

"Chachamaru, I want to ask something." Vincent calls to her.

"Yes, Vincent-san?" Chachamaru replied.

"The headmaster told me that there's a place where that I can train, with a huge spacious kind of area, is that place exist?" Vincent asked.

"A place where you'd can train in a huge area? I think he mean master's villa." Chachamaru replied.

This makes Vincent get a bit confused. "…Villa…? No, what I mean is a place where I can train." Vincent asked as he confused a bit.

"Yes, it's actually a magical villa, where my master uses to relax and rest." Chachamaru replied. "This cottage here is only the entrance of the resort."

_'This cottage is only an entrance for the resort? Does that mean that she doesn't want any people knew about this place?' _Vincent thought. "…I see… can you show it to me tomorrow Chachamaru?" Vincent asked and she nodded. "Thanks again, goodnight Chachamaru." She nodded and walked off. He turned around and looked at his new room, he take everything out from his bag, the old pictures which is the AVALANCHE team, every members was inside the photo, the old one and the new one, a picture with same member, but add Reeve holding Cait Sith, a picture of him, Shelke and Nanaki, and a picture of Lucrecia of course. He put the pictures on top of the table, then, he went to washroom to fill the water into bucket, with a dirty cloth, he brings it to his new room and cleans the room.

After he's done cleaning, he took out the weapons inside his backpack, he putting the sword beside the table and the Cerberus onto of the table beside the pictures, and he lie down on the bed having a deep thought. _'I need to start to search for some clue about the crystal… but, none of them seems aware of this crystal… is it hidden very well? This won't be an easy task…' _Vincent thought.

**~FFXMSN~**

**At night (10.21 PM)**

Vincent was awake from his short nap, and he decided to go out to look at the city for a while. He steps outside the room, walk downstairs, and noticing Chachamaru still doing house chores.

"Chachamaru, are you still working late? Don't you need some rest?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, Vincent-kun, don't worry about me. I here only need my master's energy to keep me running as usual. May I know where are you going?" Chachamaru replied and notice Vincent was wearing casual clothes with black color.

"I'm going out walk for a while, it won't be long." Vincent replied with calm tone.

"I see. Be careful." Chachamaru said.

"I will." Vincent replied. "Thanks for your concern." Vincent said before he offs walking to the street. _'Just to know about the streets, and also try to gather some useful info.'_

**~FFXMSN~**

**Somewhere on the streets of Mahora**

Somewhere on the streets, there are the three girls, which are Shiina Sakurako, seat number 17. Kakizaki Misa, seat number 7. And Kugimiya Madoka, seat number 11. They are the Mahora trio cheerleaders, from class 3-A, are walking through the street of Mahora while talking after they finished their karaoke.

"Man! I'm beat…" Madoka said slightly loud.

"Let's go back to our dorm… I'm kinda sleepy…" Misa said while yawning.

"Aw… come on! We still got some time~" Sakurako said with cheerful tone.

"Sakurako… we're not like you… extremely carefree and cheerful..." Misa and Madoka said in unison.

"Aw…" Sakurako said with disappointing tone.

The trio cheerleaders totally didn't notice Vincent was around, when Vincent noticed them, he have a hunch that those three girls will in trouble in few minutes later, so he decided to follow them. When the three girls are at the half way to their dorm, which was almost dark area, they still able to see thing because there have some pole lights nearby, but suddenly they encounter a gang with eight thugs, they all men, stopped the three girl's way and demanding something from three girls.

"Girls, if you don't want us to hurt your beautiful skins, give us your money." One of the men said, while taking off a chain from his pocket.

"We aren't got any money, we just used it." Misa said with shakily voice.

"Don't lie to us!"

"Please! Just let us go!" Madoka yelled at them.

One of the men drew out a small knife and begins to walk toward the girls. The girls slowly back away from the boy with knife, but they been stopped by two other men, so there's seven men in total.

"P-please let us g-go!" Misa pleaded, tears coming from her eyes. The boy with knife growled. He then eyed the three girls up and down.

"You know for a middle school student you three have a fine body. Maybe we should just take that instead," The boys quickly hold the three girls and slowly taking off their clothes, but suddenly…

"AH!" One of the men cried in pain.

The others suddenly got surprised by that sudden scream, they all look at the source of the cry of pain, they saw a tall man with black clothes entirely, and that is Vincent, holding one of the men's hand, slowly crushing the man's hand, the man fell on the ground keep crying out pain while his hand was about to go to heaven.

"Eight men ambush three innocent girls, which is the thing that I don't like the most." Vincent said calmly. For the group, they all couldn't see the face of that man clearly due to the dark area. When the man done saying, the thug already unconscious due to the overwhelm pain from the hand.

"Who are you?!" One of the men demanded.

"Who am I? It's not very important… release them, now." Vincent glared at them with killing intent as his eyes glowing red in dark area. This causes the men holding the girls released them without realizing. One of the men charge at the man with chain and planning to attack him, the man easily counter the attack by move beside and grab the man's arm, he slowly increase the grip's power and slowly crushing the man's arm.

"Arhh!" The man cried at pain and dropped the weapon.

The others began their charge toward at the tall man and attack; he easily dodged every attack from them, he punch one of them in the stomach, causing instant out cold, others been punched by tall man in different spots, forehead, neck, chest, face, another on the face, and a kick to the groin for the one he holding just now. As the six man downed, leaving only one man armed with knife, his legs are shaking in fear by the tall man, six men was unable to take down a single man down, the three girls had no ideas what's going on.

The man with knife has totally overwhelmed by tall man's glare. He has no more ideas under his sleeves, suddenly he rush at the three girls and planning to take one of them as hostage or shield, Vincent already knew the man with knife going to do it, and already stopped in front of them with great speed. The man stopped his way and due to his impulse, he wants to stab at tall man but failed, he grabbed the man's hand and stopped the knife at few centimeters from knife tip to tall man's chest, and begins to crush it with grip's power; the girls can heard the cracked sound from the man's hand.

"AH!" The thug cried in pain and dropped the knife down. "P-Please! Let me go! F-forgive me for what I've done!" The thug pleaded with shaking voice but the tall man keep on continues crushing the man's hand.

"I am not forgiving the kinds of you, and this is your punishment for your sins you have done so far." Vincent said with calm and cold tone. The crushed-hand man passed out and fell on the ground from being overwhelmed by fears and pains from the man caused to him, he released the hand of the passed out man to the ground. "Better leave this to the police in charge of this area." Vincent walks toward to the girls, which the girls were under the pole lights. As the man walks toward them, the light from the pole light revealed his face, a young and tall foreign man show his hands and pull them all up and says. "Are you girls alright?" Vincent asked with calm tone.

"Y-Yes! We alright, thanks to you…" Misa replied.

"That's good to hear." Vincent said. "But you girls cannot stay late at night, don't you girls have a curfew for not stay late at night and remain in the dorm?" Vincent asked the girls.

"Um… we just back from karaoke… so we forgotten the time…" Sakurako replied while scratching her head.

"Girls, fix your clothes first." Vincent tells the girls fix their clothes properly while look away.

"Kya!" The girls realized their clothes were in messy and revealing their garments, and quickly fix it and adjust it.

"Should I walk with you girls? In case there might be more bad guys like these guys lying on the ground are lurking around." Vincent asked the girls while pointing at the men lying on the ground with his right thumb over his shoulder.

"Oh..! Please…" Madoka replied.

"Before that, let me bandage you all first." Vincent said to them, and he bandaged their small wounds, and so four of them walk toward to the dorm and arrived safely.

**Outside the Dorm**

"Alright girls, don't stay late at night outside the dorm, while a lot of bad guys lurking outside." Vincent warns them, and the girls nodded. "Take care of yourself inside there."

"Yes!" The girls replied happily and then they return to their room, while Vincent watching over them entering their room.

"Just first day arrived and already met two troubles…" Vincent said to himself, he walk back to his cottage after he finished with his walk around the Mahora.

**~FFXMSN~**

**At night (11.41 PM)**

He arrived back to cottage on foot, well, of course he walking like normal human does, he take off his shoes, open and close the door, inside was dark and spooky, for Vincent, this is totally normal for him. He walks to his room, open the door, took off his shirt and begins to lie down on the bed, starting at the ceiling. He then recalling back his memories about what happened just now, _'Tomorrow morning I need to ask Eva for permission that I can use this 'villa' for my training.' _He paused for a while as he lift his hand and stare at his hand. _'Luckily I was able to control my strength, if not, it will be blood bath anywhere, and I'll be in big trouble.'_ Vincent thought as he can imagine the whole area will be painted in blood and corpses.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Morning (6.31 AM) Sunday**

Vincent awake from his sleep due to the sunlight shine to his face. He rises from his bed, scratching his head, while walking outside the room without realizing he's still in no-shirt, leaving him upper half-naked. Eva was sitting while eating breakfast, with Chachamaru with her side. When she was drinking, she saw Vincent came out and was in half-naked; she puked out the water from her mouth and yell at him.

"WHY AIN'T YOU WEAR ANY SHIRT!?" Eva yelled at him with major blush from looking at Vincent's abs, Chachamaru's cheek showing some sign of pink again. Vincent heard her yelling and looks down to his chest; he didn't realize he wasn't wearing any shirt. _'Damn… that was some nice body muscles he got… and his skin, so pale white…' _Eva thought.

"Oh… Sorry about this." Vincent walks back to his room and wear back his shirt, Eva noticed at Vincent before he went to wear shirt, there's something on his both arms, there are eight weird looking belts-like tattoos, and she thought it might be a regular tattoo or something, so she decided to ignore it. He walks back and Chachamaru reminds him about the resort.

"Vincent-san, do you want me to show you the villa today?" Chachamaru asked.

"Yes, please."

"Chachamaru, show him our villa." Eva order Chachamaru.

She nodded. "Please follow me, Vincent-san." Chachamaru led him down a long hallway into the living room. There she went down some stairs to the basement where to a door.

"And one more thing, please don't call me by honorifics." Vincent mentioned to her, this makes Chachamaru confused.

**Basement**

In the basement where Chachamaru leading Vincent to the villa, he can see there are many gothic dolls surrounding them on both side, and then they can see a door, and beyond the door there's a sphere object lies in front of them, revealing a glass sphere and inside the sphere there's a small villa like figure, this makes Vincent grow a bit curious, then a second later he understand by just seeing it.

_'I see… so that was she meant.' _Vincent thought.

"Vincent…" Chachamaru calls, although she's not yet adaptive to call someone without honorifics. "If there's anything you need, you can find what you needed inside the resort."

Vincent looked at her for a while. "Thanks." He thanked her.

"Please, stand beside the sphere." Chachamaru told Vincent, Vincent do as she said by standing beside the sphere. "Wait for a few moments there, and please pardon me. I must go accompany my master out there." Chachamaru said before she left the basement.

Vincent standing near the object there, then suddenly the lights surrounding him, after few seconds, Vincent disappeared from the scene.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Villa**

Inside the resort, the area is widely huge, and also the weather is sunny. Everything is so lively like there are animals living within the sphere. A humanoid figure appeared at the entrance. Vincent has arrived in this place, and he was astonished of what he sees inside the sphere. _'Amazing, this place is huge… with this kind of surrounding… I can see why Eva likes it here. I wonder how Eva does all of these.'_ Vincent thought.

Looking around he saw that he was on some tower, which led into the main building. Looking down he saw the resort was based on those of tropical islands, for it was covered in all directions in water. There was a beach at the bottom, and a few tropical plants here and there. He decided to rest at the beach, and wait for them. Jumping down a couple hundred meters, and he land on the ground softly.

Finding a suitable shady tree for him to sat down under it to go over the things he needed to train, he take out the book of **God's Abilities**, which Cosmos gave it to Vincent for him to learn and control. Vincent opens the book and he began his training about all of the God's Abilities, for Vincent's high intelligence, he should be able to learn very fast. "Let's see the contents…" Vincent said as he starts reading.

**God's Abilities**

10 elements to controls: Fire, Ice, Lightning, Earth, Wind, Nature (Wood), Water, Light, Dark and Metal.

Orb of Life

Mind Reading (Active, not passive)

Mind Control

Animal Controls

Teleportation

"Wood element…? No wonder I can feel the trees previously… So, there are six major topics that I need to learn. First is the Ten Elements." Vincent takes off his shirt, leaving his pants only. He began to read to how to control.

**_Elementals Control_**_: __**Fire**__, __**Ice**__, __**Lightning**__, __**Earth**__, __**Wind**__, __**Wood**__, __**Water**__, __**Light**__, __**Dark**__, and __**Metal**__. The Elementals Control can be used in five ways:-_

_1. _**_Offensive and Defensive Type_**_, which is to use against enemies, it's extremely powerful and useful, doesn't matter in where_

_2. _**_Infuse Type_**_, which use any elements infuse inside any kind of weapons_

_3. _**_Environments Control Type_**_, which takes controls of the nearby environment, which is more effective than offensive and defensive_

_4. _**_Elements Combinations Type_**_, which can combines any kinds of elements, each combination gives different results_

_5. _**_Elements Forge Type_**_, which forge out an element equipments with the element of __**Metal**__, this step can also do with __**Elements Combinations Type**_

_First step of how to control the elements: Try and call out what kind of elements you wish to summon out on your palm._

Vincent follow the step, he imagine out the Fire on his right palm, for a moment, he felt something very warm on his right palm, when he see it, he saw a fire sphere floating on his right palm.

"Alright, next step." Vincent said before he looks back into the book.

_Second step to control the elements: If you are looking at second step, that means you successes at step 1, you can imagine what kind of power you want to create out through the power of imagination_

_For example: Try changing the Element Sphere shape by imagining out the shape of phoenix and throwing it to target_

Vincent follows the step, he changes the **Fire Sphere** into the **Phoenix **shape, and he began to throw it to the large boulder, height is about 6 Meters high. When the Flaming Phoenix hit the boulder, he was totally awed at the destruction of the Flaming Phoenix, not only the boulder has been destroyed completely, it leaves a large scale of area on fire, widely 5 meters diameter.

_'Didn't expected the power of destruction is this powerful, this one can use against large group… and since Lady Cosmos did mentioned that my power has been sealed by 80%, mean I'm only using 20% of the power, and this is the result… what will happen if I use 100%, will it leave a major scale of destruction here?' _Vincent thought.

"Alright, next step."

_"It seems you have mastered all the basic elements Vincent in such a short time, I expect nothing more than you."_

_"Lady Cosmos?"_

_"I'm counting of you." _The telepathy is disconnected, Vincent continue his training.

_Third step to control the elements and this is the last step: Try combining multiple elements, for examples, summoning out the metal element, putting it aside, and then summoning fire sphere on your left palm, and ice sphere on your right palm. And together, combine the metal elements with the other two elements. The result will be amazing, try it. And to cancel it, simply say the word __**'dispel'**__._

Vincent follows what the steps are, he summon out the metal element, which is dark and melted metal sphere, floating on his left palm, he put it aside, which he left it floating on the air. While he summon the Fire on his left palm and Ice on his right palm, and he try to combine it, by hitting the Fire and Ice spheres on Metal sphere. And then a bright light emitted, and when the light dies down, Vincent's both hands are grabbing Fire and Ice swords. Vincent was totally amazed by these new weapons he _forged_ himself with elements. Vincent is testing the new swords; Vincent close his eyes and now recalling Cloud's and Sephiroth's swordsmanship movement, with his closed eyes, he's now following their swordsmanship art through their movement, like dancing with swords.

"Done." Vincent stopped before saying. "Alright. **'Dispel'**" Vincent said the word and the swords disappeared, and he continues to read the books.

_You can combine the same type of elements, examples: _

**_Fire_**_**Fire**__**Explosion**_

**_Fire_**_**Ice**__**Icy Bomb**_

**_Fire_**_**Lightning**__**Lightning Flame**_

**_Fire_**_**Earth**__**Fire Rock**_

_There are many ways you can create on your own will_

_You can combine multiples elements with metal element and it called __**Elements Forge**__._

_To have the items that you forged stay permanent, said "__**Permanent Lock**__"_

_A note: It's about the Dark elements, combine it with the others elements will instantly dispel all of them. Only the Light element can combine with the Dark element, and so does with metal._

_Warning: Dark element can create a black hole, but it consumed a large amount of energy, use it wisely._

_And that's all of the Elements Control teaching._

"So **Dark** and **Light** can combine together, and **Metal**, but will dispel if the **Dark** combine with other types of elements. This is amazing… with this kind of powers that can freely control the elements… I wouldn't need to use **Magic Materia** with me… Hm… On second thought, I think I will fuse it with my **Cerberus**… I'll keep the **healing material** with me..." Vincent said as he rethinks.

For Vincent's high intelligence, this was piece of cakes for him, right now he moves to other step…

The time passes as Vincent rapidly improving himself after thousand years never had done any tough movements, and now he using the available time to polish his skills back, he never expected and the end of each techniques, the last parts always the most hardest, even though he had a very high intelligences, he's still need more training to complete master it.

**On the 15****th**** Day**

Vincent finally completed all of the topics, even with the hardest parts, now he's lying on the beach to take some breathes. _'…It's been 15 days, the outside should have passed around 15 hours, I think I use the remaining time to recall back their moves…' _Vincent thought before he's gets up and does some movements of his companions' movements and skills and start practicing. _'Let's start with the sword… I must adapt to it.'_

**On the 21****st**** Day**

Vincent woke up from the sleep and get ready for his first day of school job.

_'I have conducted many experiments, the destruction of the elements is quite powerful, and it's only 20% of its power… Unlocking any seals will increase its damage output… if need, I will only unlock one, depend on situation.'_ Vincent thought as he looks at the destroyed boulders that he used one of the elements to test the power of the destruction. _'These __**God's Abilities**__ are very necessary to fight against what Lady Cosmos told me about those demons.' _He went take a bath in resort, packs up all of his stuffs and left the resort.

**Cottage**

Vincent came out from the resort with half-naked, again. Vincent was about to walk toward to his room and saw Eva staring at him and it makes Evangeline blushed like crazy when she saw Vincent in half-naked.

Evangeline blushed as she saw that he wasn't wearing a top. She looked at up and down his body noting how toned his muscles were, and that it suited him well. He wasn't a weightlifter big but it was just right. The crimson eye made the red eyes shine brightly and, _'Wait! What am I doing? I don't drool over boys. Especially not Vincent with a strong and nice looking abs and… wait, no no no!' _Eva having a deep dreaming thoughts while shaking her head around violently until.

"Are you alright Eva…-chan?" Vincent lowered himself with one knee on the ground and look at Evangeline's face; this causes Eva having a nosebleed for have her seeing him at this close distance.

"Ah. Let me get a tissue first." Vincent gets a tissue from his room and handed it to Eva to wipe her nosebleed, "I'm very sorry about this Eva…-chan." Vincent said with apologetic tone.

"Hmph! It's not a problem! And in exchange, let me suck your blood tonight…" Eva said with grin.

Vincent raised his eyebrow at the last line. _'Vampire… huh…'_ Vincent thought then reply, "Alright."

"Huh?" Eva surprised by Vincent fast reply, "you're actually alright with this?"

"I don't mind, since the payment for the room is my blood, right?" Vincent replied.

"My… Vincent, I like your attitudes, so humble, calm, smart, and… mysterious… yours the type that I liked the most…" Eva said with slightly flirty tone of satisfied of Vincent's answer, Vincent then going back to his room, but her eyes is eyeing on both Vincent's arms. _'A quiet type one he is… Those tattoos… never mind. I'm not interested with those tattoos.' _Eva thought as she walks away.

**Inside Vincent's room**

Vincent went back to his room to prepare his first day of job as the assistant teacher of class 3-A. He wearing a dark blue suit with white shirt with and it's reminding him of his Turk time.

"Hm… How nostalgic…" Vincent stares at himself in mirror with a suit. "Reminds me of when I was in the Turk." Vincent has prepared everything and ready to leave until Eva asked something.

"Hey Vincent, so what's this job that you have?" Eva asked while drinking.

"As the Mahora Academy assistant teacher, I was assigned as Negi's assistant teacher by the headmaster." Vincent replied, and Eva puked out the water from her mouth for hearing this.

"What!? You are that brat's assistant teacher!?" Eva said in disbelief tone with shocked face, and Vincent nodded.

"What's the problem?" Vincent asked.

"Oh! It's not… it's nothing." Eva said while look away with blush from Vincent's stare. _'That old fart…!'_

"Then I go see the headmaster first to fill something up, see you later in school, Eva…-chan." Vincent said before he steps out the cottage. The moment Vincent stepped out and begin his run, Eva muttered herself.

"I can't believe he's going to be that brat's assistant teacher…" Eva mutters with blush face. "Seems like… I won't skip the class anymore…"

**END OF THE CHAPTER 2**

**Next chapter: Introduction**


	4. Chapter 3

To Han-Ko: Thanks for your comment.

To enigma95: Not really OP like other manga characters, I just try to make Vincent into same as their level one. For the harem you speaks, so far I haven't know which one should I put LOL. And for his age, Eva will know soon.

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and Mahou Sensei Negima.**

* * *

[Finding a place to stay is absolute, it helps me start my investigations and research properly, and I've arrived into a unique cottage, owned by a powerful vampire girl called Evangeline A.K. McDowell, along with her servants Chachamaru, and Chachazero, and staying with them. Apparently both Evangeline and Chachamaru are also Negi's students, inside the cottage Evangeline owned a powerful unique sphere which instantly transfer whoever approach into the sphere, inside was huge, spacious, and a perfect place for me to begin my training, the **God's Abilities**, as well as to re-polish my skills. And also, my part time job as assistant teacher will begin.]

**Chapter 3: Introduction**

**Morning (5.56 AM)**

_'First thing, I like to know how normal people using the transportation daily.'_ Vincent thought. Vincent had never actually rides a train before, but he knows how to, he gets a ticket and board on the train without having some troubles, like major peoples rushing hours. Inside the train, there weren't many peoples, less than twenty peoples around, Vincent sit on the empty seat as he took out a novel book and began to read while waiting till he reach the destination. Some of the girls were giggling at Vincent, Vincent look at them and causes the girls look away with blush. After a while, Vincent arrived at the destination, he begin to walk toward the Mahora Academy, so with other students. _'Exactly 10 minutes by train.'_

Meanwhile, Konoemon was patiently waiting for his new employee to arrive. He wasn't late yet, but he wanted him to be here on time. _'I wonder where he is right now…'_ He thought. When he arrived, he opens the door and walk to the headmaster's office, inside the room, the headmaster was already there, waiting for Vincent. "Oh, you arrived, alright, let's begin to discuss about your job. You know what you will do, right?" Headmaster said and Vincent nodded. "Good, now is very early a bit, I'm sure Negi-kun haven't arrived yet, so, how bout we play Shogi?" Headmaster asks Vincent to play Shogi with him.

Vincent say, "…Shogi? I've seen people playing this before… I'm never play for once before… but I know the rules."

"Ho ho ho, well then, let's burn some time till all the students arrive here." Headmaster said smirking for thinking himself can win against Vincent very easily while stroking his beard.

And Vincent says. "Alright."

**~FFXMSN~**

**Morning (7.48 AM)**

Inside the headmaster's office, the headmaster is currently sweating heavily while having a deep thinking to come out new strategy in order to defeat Vincent in Shogi. Well, you should know, headmaster's army was totally devastated by Vincent's army by Vincent's high intelligence strategy and his absolute prediction, totally in killing streak.

**Headmaster (0) VS Vincent (6)**

"Checkmate." Vincent won another match, this caused headmaster felt on kneel on the ground and been defeated again.

"You… lied to me Vincent… saying that you never play Shogi before…" Headmaster was in totally defeated in Shogi. "I have never felt like this before… lose 6 matches straight… A total defeat…" _'In fact… he's better than Eva a lot…' _Headmaster thought in his serious expression.

"Well, it is true, in my world, there's no this kind of game called Shogi. I just happened to learn through by seeing someone's playing this game." Vincent said.

"Are you saying that you learned instantly just seeing only one time?" Headmaster asked as he surprisingly heard what Vincent said just now.

"Apparently, yes." Vincent replied.

"I can't … believe it… you had such a brilliant mind, oh, what time is it now?" Headmaster asked and Vincent check the time.

"It's 8 AM right now." Vincent replied.

"Oh dear, it seems we've overplayed too long. Shizuna, please ask Negi to come to the office please." Headmaster order Shizuna to summon Negi to headmaster's office, not by magical. "Now, let's continue the match." _'I won't admit defeat! I'm a genius in the Shogi, there's no way I'll lose to him!'_ And now, the headmaster is full of determination.

**~FFXMSN~**

The class of 3-A was never a normal class, with all of their odd quirky students in it, so it came with no surprise to both of the girls to see all of their classmates huddled around Madoka, Misa and Sakurako desk. Asuna, with orange hair put into two pony tails, held together by bells, and Konoka, with brunette hair put their stuff in their seats and went to the crowd.

"Baru, what's happening here?" Asuna went to ask.

"Huh? You mean you didn't hear about this?" Seat number 14: Haruna Saotome asked. This girl had on glasses and long hair like Konoka, but it was a lighter shade and had two antennae like hairs sticking out of her head.

"Hear about what?" Asuna asked.

"Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako, they're been attacked last night on their way to dorm after their karaoke activities." Haruna replied.

"What!? You serious?" Asuna exclaimed.

"Oh dear, nothing bad happened to them right?" Konoka asked concerned.

"We alright, thanks for asking Konoka." Misa replied as she showing her arm was wrapped with bandages. "We managed to get away from those men, they all armed with weapons, even knife."

"Then, how did you three manage to get away?" Seat number 3: Asakura Kazumi, the girl has buxom red head, with her head in a ponytail. Was 3-A's very own budding reporter asked. "It's impossible for three of you girls ran away from those thugs."

"Actually, we were saved by a man, that man was so handsome…" Misa said while dreaming about that tall man.

"Yeah… wait Misa! You already have boyfriend!" Madoka and Sakurako shouted at Misa in unison.

"Oh? Then, can you describe how does this man looks like?" Asakura asked the details of this person, three of them started to describes.

"I think he's a foreigner, we have actually never seen him in this town before, and I think he's a new person in this town. He has a long black hair, and he knows how to speak Japanese language very well." Misa stated.

"His eyes were pure red as crimson," Madoka stated. "No one ever have a pair of crimson eyes… and his eyes are so kind and warm."

"His height was…" Sakurako recalling back about his height, "Well, I think he's a bit taller than Kaede, and his voice is so deep, and hot too~" Setsuna, who are sitting a bit far away from them, are listening carefully their conversation. "And his skin is almost pale white."

_'It's him, from that day…'_ Setsuna thought.

Seat number 20: Nagase Kaede, a tall lightly tanned girl. She had olive green hair and her eyes seemed like they were closed, interested by hearing someone slightly taller than Kaede. "Long black hair… a foreigner, red eye, white skin and taller than me huh…? Interesting features he has…"

"Yeah… to have these kinds of features is actually rare..." Seat number 18: Tatsumiya Mana, the tall tanned skin long black haired beautiful girl, who's sitting beside Misa, and also got interested of this news, commented at the features of this mysterious person.

_'Hm…? Long black hair… red eye… pale white skin… and his height slightly taller than Kaede… where did I know these details before…?' _Asuna thought wondering, same as Konoka.

"He just came out of nowhere, and he fights all of them alone, in the end, he was able to overwhelm them all, without even need any help, somehow I'm kinda pity those thugs… one of them, his hand got crushed by the grip..." Misa explained.

"Wow... sounds like a good fighter like Ku Fei here." Haruna commented.

"Hm… Interesting de gozaru…" Kaede commented. "What do you think, Mana?"

"That means he isn't normal person too." Mana replied. "That night I've went to that area, it was already taken care by the security guards, all the thugs were in bad injuries, and I remember that police said one of them has escaped."

"Ah! Oh yeah! I forgot one more thing, he wears a red headband!" Misa recalled the last very important detail, which caused Asuna recognized the person.

_'Red headband? That must be Vincent! Good job for dealing those thugs!'_ Asuna thought with widen eyes, and same as Konoka realized.

"Red headband…? Now that's unusual…" Haruna commented.

"Don't tell me you fell for the hero thing... You have a boyfriend Misa." Asakura reprimanded her.

"No No NO! I wasn't fall at that person!" Misa defended herself.

"That must be Vincent-kun~!" Konoka said loudly sudden.

"Vincent-kun?" They all said in unison.

"That's his name~ actually, he also helped me before." Konoka said, and the whole class except Asuna exclaimed. "EH!?"

"Konoka-san, you also been attacked before?!" Asakura asked with concern.

"Yup! But it's not I been attacked, it's I accidently bumped into someone scary, that scary man was with many scary guys, and they all armed with dangerous weapons, but Vincent-kun appeared and saved me from them~" Konoka said with cheerful tone, and they all sweat-dropped by her cheerfulness.

When the door slid open, all conversation stopped as the teacher, and Negi stepped in. Seat number 27: Miyazaki Nodoka, the quiet and shy girl with dark blue hair and her front hair covering her eyes, led all of the class to greet Negi.

After their greetings everyone sat down and Negi spoke up. "Everyone! Next week, class 3-A is going on a school trip to Kyoto and Nara. Is everyone prepared?"

A collective "Yeah!" was the answer from the girls. As everyone was talking amongst themselves about it there was a knock on the door.

"Negi-sensei, the principal is calling you when today's class is over this evening." Shizuna said.

"Ah, okay."

**~FFXMSN~**

**Headmaster's Office**

**After class**

"So, the school trip will proceed as planned. I'm counting on you, Negi-kun." The headmaster said.

"Yes sir!" Negi replied. He just heard that he had a mission to do in Kyoto. He had to settle a dispute between the Kansai and Kyoto magic associations. Even with this, Negi will still have a chance to look for info for his father, then, Negi noticed that there's something surrounded on headmaster's eyes, some black marks. "Konoe-san, what's wrong with your eyes?" Negi asked as he concerned.

"Oh? My eyes? Don't worry about my eyes Negi-kun, it isn't a big deal." Headmaster replied. _'I've lost more than 20 matches just now… this is my first time felt like this…' _"Oh Negi, I forgot to mention that I have hired a new assistant teacher for you." Headmaster informed to Negi.

"Eh? A new assistant teacher for me?" Negi asked as he surprised that he didn't know about this.

"Yes, Negi-kun, he isn't an ordinary person. He will be a great help of you out during your trip, as well as the rest of your career here." Headmaster replied.

"So… when do I get to meet this person?" Negi asked.

"Right now, he was in 'this' room listening. Let me introduce you to your new helper and assistant…" Konoemon hesitated. "Vincent Valentine." Negi wide open his eyes as he recognized the name.

_'Vincent-nii?' _Negi thought widening his eyes.

"I'm right here." A voice coming from behind Negi, Negi turn around and saw a man sitting on the crouch reading a book.

_'When did Vincent-nii appear there? I didn't even detect him at this close range, and he wasn't there before!'_ Negi thought. Vincent stood up from his seat and walk toward Negi.

"Negi, I'll be your assistant teacher starting tomorrow, pleased to meet you." Vincent said.

"Vincent-nii! It's a surprise that you'd become my-my assistant!" Negi surprised stuttered.

"That is headmaster's decision. I hear about the school trip of yours." Vincent replied and said.

"Yeah, right now the class is over. I need to go back to prepare for the trip." Negi said.

"Should I help you then?" Vincent asked.

"Okay, Vincent-nii." Negi said. "Follow me please Vincent-nii." The duo then left the room, leaving a chuckling headmaster.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Outside Academy**

"So Vincent-nii, are you a mage as well?" Negi asked as he and Vincent walked around campus.

"No, I am not." Vincent answered. This got a surprised look from Negi. "I'm just knowledgeable about the magic, but not familiar to your kinds of magic. That's all."

"Oh ok Vincent-nii." Negi said. He and Vincent then noticed a small bundle in front of Negi's suit move around. Out came out a head of a white ermine.

Vincent is staring at the ermine, and ermine staring back. "A talking ermine huh?" Vincent commented. "And you must be the one who assisted Negi."

The ermine and Negi both of them got surprised. "How did you know?" The ermine asked with surprised that his cover has been saw through easily.

"You could call it a guts instinct." Vincent replied, and this causes ermine sweat-dropped.

"Yes! I am indeed a talking ermine!" the white ermine called. "And how come I didn't even surprise you? I mean, I'm a talking animal yo!"

"Hmph…" Vincent smirked before answer. "I've also know a talking wolf, it can understand our language perfectly and has a high intelligence. It is one of my allies." Vincent comment back. "It's just that I never seen a talking ermine before."

"Now that's pretty cool nii-san." The ermine called Vincent. In response Vincent snickered. "Let me introduce myself first." The ermine hop out from Negi's pocket and running to Negi's shoulder, then, "Albert Chamomile." The ermine said with a cigar in his mouth. "You can just call me Chamo, in short." Then, he asks Negi. "By the way aniki, why did you defend Evangeline back there?" Chamo call Negi as Aniki. **(Mean big bro or something)**

"Because that'll cause her into trouble, and besides, I don't think she is a bad person." Negi replied.

"Heh, feeling pity for the enemy is soft and naive, but that is Aniki for you!" Chamo said. "By the way aniki I was going to tell you this afternoon, but did you see a card appear when you used the provisional contract last night?"

"Eh… do you mean this?" Negi said presenting a card. Vincent inspected it over the boys shoulder and his eyes widened. It was similar to his card, but it contained a picture of Asuna in a pose with a rather large sword.

_'Hm… slightly smaller than Cloud's buster sword and fusion sword… I wonder if she had the strength like Cloud…'_ Vincent thought.

"Yeah that!" Chamo exclaimed "It's the proof of a contract between you and your partner!"

_'A contract with partner…? I remember he mentioned Asuna has partnered with Negi, but what does he mean by contract with partner? Hm… probably through some kind of magic… right…'_ Vincent thought. _'I need to understand their magic… I wonder if that can help for my missions…'_

As the two walking, "Hey Negiii!" the two looked up to see two girls; they both are Asuna and Konoka. They both walking towards them out of uniform, Asuna was in a turtleneck and jeans, she had also changed her hair style by putting them in a loops, and Konoka was in an oversized sweater showing off her legs.

As they both approach to Negi, they noticed that the man beside Negi was somehow having same descriptions that Madoka, Misa and Sakurako mentioned.

"Hi Vincent-kun~ we meet again~" Konoka greets to Vincent with cheerful tone as usual.

"Hello girls." Vincent greets them back.

Asuna stares at Vincent for a while, "Vincent, you must be the one who rescued Misa, Madoka and Sakurako right?" Asuna started asked.

"…?" Vincent wondered.

"You know, the girls that you rescued them, one has long purple hair, one has short black hair, and the last one with yellow twin-tailed hair." Asuna said in more details, and Vincent recalled back.

"Oh, I see… so they are your classmates… How are they now?" Vincent asked.

"They're fine." Konoka replied.

"I see… thank you for telling me…" Vincent said.

"Oh… don't mention it~ Vincent-kun~" Konoka cover her face with blush.

"Thank you for your help Vincent-nii, for helping our students." Negi thanking Vincent for knowing what's happened yesterday night, the statement makes both Asuna and Konoka confused.

"...Negi, what do you mean by that?" Asuna asked. "You said like we are Vincent-san's students?"

"Oh, it's Vincent-sensei for now." Negi helps correct her statement.

"Eh?" Both girls said with confused.

"Vincent-sensei will be my assistant in my class from now on, and he will come to the class on tomorrow." Negi explained.

"EEEHH?" Asuna and Konoka shouted and surprised, but for Konoka, she seems kinda happy and excited.

"Really~?" Konoka asked.

"He agreed to go with me to prepare for our Kyoto trip." Negi then took a glance at Asuna and felt more heat go to his cheeks, which didn't go unnoticed by Asuna and Vincent.

"Hey Negi, why are your face are turning red?" Asuna asked.

"N-n-nothing…" Negi replied.

"Ah, Negi is that a tarot card?" Konoka asked as she noticed and looking at the card in Negi's hand. "And it's got Asuna on it!"

"Eh? It's true! When did you…and what's with the weird clothes?" Asuna asked.

"Asuna-san, it's the proof of the contract." Negi whispered into her ear.

"Aw, if Negi-kun has a nice picture of Asuna and carry it around, he must…" Konoka left it hanging.

"N-no! I'm not!" Negi defended himself. Vincent on the other hand, was smiling when he see Negi was enjoying as a teacher. He went to Negi and ruffled his hair.

"It's okay Negi, she's just teasing you." Vincent reassured the boy.

"Let's get going!" Asuna said walking off to a shop.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Street of Mahora**

The four, five if you include the Chamo, were seen in a store. Negi was trying out clothes with the help of Konoka and Chamo was near them. Asuna was looking for clothes too in a different section. Vincent had decided to follow her and ask her about the contract card thing.

"Asuna, may I ask something?" Vincent called out to her.

"What is it?" she asked still looking through the rack of clothes.

"I want to know about 'the card' and this 'contract' that Negi kept talking with you about just now." Vincent asked, and Asuna noticed his tone was serious. In his place was a serious man who can actually be a good teacher. The thought of him being serious and more mature like Takahata-sensei, made her blush. Then it clicked what he wanted to hear about, making her go even redder.

"Why do you want to know about that?" Asuna asked, going through more clothes as to not make eye contact with the boy.

"It's because, I know the existence about your 'magic', and his 'magic', and somehow it gave me wanted to know more of what kind of the card he was talking about." Vincent answered crossing his arms, his face becoming serious, this makes Asuna have to speak.

"Well I don't know too much about it, except it establishes a connection between you and a mage. Also it is made by…" Asuna left it hanging remembering her kiss with Negi. She blushed at kissing a ten year old.

"…By what?" Vincent asked.

"N-nothing, j-just forget about it." Asuna covered.

_'Totally suspicious…' _Vincent thought. "Then, let's go look for Negi and Konoka, they're missing from our sights." Vincent noticed a long time ago and she nodded. _'Although I know where they are by sensing their presences.'_

As they walked through the store looking for their companions they heard the whispers and giggles of girls all around them, especially at Vincent. Asuna was befuddled by all of this, and when she looked to Vincent it looked like he wasn't even paying attention to it. "Do you know what they are whispering about?" Asuna asked Vincent.

Vincent glances at her without even turn his head facing her and says. "Most of them are saying at the same subject that you and I looking like a nice couple or something along those lines, whatever that was, that's what they whispered, and I get those a lot. You can ignore what they're saying." Asuna gaped and stood in her spot as she heard him. Vincent kept walking only to stop seeing that Asuna was still somewhere in the back. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" She burst. "How can you stand rumors like that flying around about you and mostly me?"

"Please, control your _volume_." Vincent told Asuna to calm down, with cold tone, this makes Asuna shivered and quiet down. "I am not interested from what they saying, that is because I've had experienced something much worse than this." Vincent finished a little darkly, he recalls the memories of him with Lucrecia, and ended up been rejected, and that's not it, he found out that Hojo runs a dangerous experiment onto Lucrecia, and in the end, he's been killed by Hojo for opposing the experiment. "Now as you said, let's go find Negi and Konoka. I know where they are." Vincent said as he began walk, Asuna wondered what was wrong with him and but decided to drop it.

They kept walking, Vincent stopped at one of the clothes shop, he tells Asuna that they both inside there while pointing at the changing room, when they heard Konoka's voice coming from inside a dressing room. They opened the curtain to see Konoka kissing on the cheek.

"Hey! What are you two doing?!" Asuna shouted. A bright flash of light later, they heard Konoka going on about a card. When the light died down they saw another pactio, but it was a rather crappy looking one. The picture revealed a five year old Konoka holding a staff in a mage cloth. Vincent raised his eyebrows for seeing something very 'unique'.

_'Hm…?' _

"Ah! Why is it so bad?" Konoka cried with anime tears. "It's so different from Asuna's!"

"So it has to be a proper kiss after all." Negi pondered out loud looking at the card. Vincent raised his eyebrow for knowing what the answer is and looked from Negi to Asuna. Asuna just gave him with the "**Don't ask**" look.

_'I don't have to ask, that's because I have understand just in one look.' _Vincent thought.

"Okay Negi! Let's do this one more time." Konoka said. However Vincent was keeping them away from each other.

"Konoka… you just have to be patience… you will have it one day…" Vincent consoles her, and then she nodded. He then heard a girly scream and turned around. He saw Asuna holding a beat up Chamo. He then looked at the sky and saw it get dark. "Well I have to go. See you in class tomorrow, Negi, Konoka, Asuna." Vincent said before he walked off disappearing. _'Seems like I have understand that contract just now… but haven't understand the effects at all… somehow I don't really need it.' _Vincent thought.

**~FFXMSN~**

**The Next Day evening, Vincent's first day of his job**

**Cottage, Vincent's room**

On another day, Vincent want to test the **Teleportation**, which was one of the God's Abilities, he recall back from the training of how to use the **Teleportation**.

**_Teleportation_**_ is a transportation skill that allows you to teleport from the place to another place, it can only allow you to teleport to the place you have been before. _

_How to use: Recall the location and focus on the spot._

**_Warning_**_: The longer the distance travelling, the more painful will inflict onto the caster's mind._

Vincent tried and focuses in the headmaster's office. _'Let me try this first…' _And he was able to teleport from his room to headmaster's office.

**Headmaster's Office**

Vincent teleported into the headmaster's office, this makes the headmaster surprised by sudden-appeared Vincent from nowhere. "Wow, Vincent-kun, is this one of your spells? I must say, this is amazing, I can't even detect any trace of magic." The headmaster said as he was surprised.

"This is no magic; it's just a skill, although it felt weird and amazing, but I will not use it due to my inexperience of travelling void… unless in different situation." Vincent replied as he rubbing his forehead for feeling a bit funny and dizzy. _'Such dizziness… Don't recklessly use __**Teleportation **__ability at public… only use in different situation…'_

"Skill?"

"Yes, it's called **Teleportation**; it's allowing you to teleport _only_ to the place you have been before." Vincent replied while rubbing his temple.

"I see…" The headmaster nodded his head while stroking his beard.

Later, a man about in 40s with a grey suite, with graying hair, and a pair of glasses, step inside headmaster's office. _'Oh, a foreigner teacher, just like Negi-kun. And, what a height he has…' _The man thought as he approaches to Vincent and examined his height. "Hello there, I'm Takamichi Takahata." The middle aged man introduced himself. "It's nice to meet you, Valentine-san."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Takahata, and please call me Vincent." Vincent introduced himself.

_'He speaks Japanese language very fluent.' _Takahata thought. "Alright Vincent-san, I'm here to guide you to your class. Are you ready?" Takahata asked.

"Ready." Vincent replied.

Both of them left the office, leaving the headmaster having thought, _'Ho ho ho… I wonder how the class will react when they see Vincent-kun. Oh… wait…' _This made the headmaster realized something. _'I might have found a perfect one for Konoka's future husband! Ho ho ho... Wait… I'm sure some of the girls will get interest of Vincent-kun… Hm… well, who cares? As long as Konoka was one of his girlfriends, it will be nice… ho ho ho!' _The headmaster laughing madly from his thought.

**~FFXMSN~**

**In the class of 3-A**

"Hey hey everyone, did you girls hear?" Kazumi rush in the class and announced to her classmates, they turned their heads facing at Kazumi. "We're getting a new assistant teacher for our class!" this caused almost all the girls hear this and listen carefully.

"Oh? So that was your reason to go out de gozaru?" Kaede asked. "When and what else did you heard?"

"Well, actually I'd heard this from yesterday, Kaede. And he was supposed to be here yesterday classes actually, but he got caught up with the headmaster about some business, and later this class will be his first day coming to this class, although the class almost over." Kazumi replied, and this caused almost all the girls excited, and Negi heard what Kazumi said.

_'It's Vincent-nii for sure~' _Negi thought smiling.

"Seriously?" They yelled.

"Do you know anything about him? Like his features?" Makie asked.

"Erm… No, no luck so far, I even asked Takahata-sensei before, he also didn't know." Kazumi replied shaking her head.

_'That's Vincent alright.' _Asuna thought, then she decided to tune out the rest of the conversation of the girls, already knowing who would be coming to their class, although she's a bit excited, Konoka was also know who's their new assistant teacher, and excited. Negi had given them some free time, since he didn't want to stress them up in this week, so he was going light on the work for them, this gave the girls some free time to chat up like the girls in some parts of the room, or just mind themselves like others. She looked up to see Miyazaki Nodoka, a shy purple haired girl, being pressured by her two friends Ayase Yue, and Saotome Haruna into asking Negi out, the Narutaki twin, along with Kaede, they setting a trap to greet their new assistant teacher later, and Negi sigh at three of them.

She let her thoughts drift again, but they kept going back to the long black haired teacher. She was wondering if she was crazy since she had a dream about him, she's kept on dreaming about him because she's knows that Vincent have a mature minds, never act childish, serious expression, and that kind of person that Asuna like, she closed her eyes as she having a daydream, totally ignoring Kazumi who was calling for her few times, then, she decided to use a bit of force.

"Asuna!" Kazumi shouted at her.

"Bua! What?!" Asuna snapped surprisingly by the shout. She then saw the rest of the class looking at her, this makes her looked away embarrassed. "What do you want, Asakura?" Asuna then talk back to Kazumi.

"I've called you many times already, what do you think the new assistant will be like?" Kazumi asked.

She sighed before reply, she remembered how their new assistant teacher's features are because she already knew, then she just random pick one, because she doesn't have any mood to reply. "Hm… a tall person perhaps… that's all I know." Asuna mumbled.

"Tall person, is that's it? You'd gonna know something. C'mon, tell me." Asakura asked again. She didn't get an answer as she saw Asuna's eyes go out the window again. Asakura sighed at the girl's expression. She needed more info on the new assistant teacher. "Aw… Too bad…" _'Tall person…? Well, that kinda like what Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako describe the features of the man who saved them.'_

All commotion stopped as there was a knock on the door. Takahata-sensei entered the room, he jump a bit to avoid to trips the trap that he already knew the habits of 3-A class, and stood in front of the class. Asuna blushed for seeing her crush, Takahata. Takahata nodded towards Negi, who returned the gesture. He then addressed the girls. "Hello girls." Takahata greets the girls, and continue, "As you all heard about the rumor, you all are getting a new assistant teacher for your class today, he will be helping Negi-sensei for the rest of his career at this school, so please take care of him." Takahata said to the girls.

"Hai! Sensei!" The girls responded.

"You can come in now, Vincent-kun." Takahata speaks to a person outside the door.

"Oh, he's here." Negi said.

"Ah!" Konoka responds.

_'Vincent? Isn't that name Konoka mentioned yesterday…?' _Asakura thought, same goes to others as well.

_'He's here…'_ Asuna thought while watching at the door intently.

**[Start Music: Florence Tarantella – Jesper Kyd (Assassin's Creed 2 OST)]**

The girls stare at the door, as they saw a very tall young man walk in, his left long bang hair blocking their view to his face. He has long black hair, wearing a purple suit and red shirt inside, along with a black tie, with a red headband, and his height indeed taller than Takahata, and almost can reach the door's height, and he's the tallest among them all. He stops for a while, turns around and closes the door behind him, and turn back to face the girls. Most of the girls blushed at seeing the person's face. He had a good looking face and have a very stunning crimson and sharp red eyes as he stared out at them, pale white skin, his headband partially hiding his eyebrows covered with shadow, which revealing his eyes a serious, cool and dark expression, most of them stunned by him, then he begin to walk toward Negi, which he's standing at the stage, Vincent stopped near the door while looking around in the class before he proceed.

_'No way… it's him, what is he doing here?'_ Setsuna thought.

_'Wow…' _Mana and Kaede thought in same. _'Such expression…'_

_'Woah… his skin so white…' _Some of the girls thought.

_'Eh…?' _Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako thought in same, the appearance of him causes Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako, as they are slow recalling them that the person that saved them are currently standing in front of them.

**[End of the Music]**

Vincent stopped for a moment, he already noticed a trap in front of his foot, on the floor, he trip it purposely, and few arrows with suckers shoots toward him from nowhere, and he caught all of them reflex with his left hand without even looking at it, they all surprised by that, even Takahata and Negi.

_'Nice reflex! Even though this is his first time enter this class, he's not an ordinary person here I see.' _Takahata thought as he impressed.

_'What is this? Attached mini plunger head in arrow tip? Are they always does this on every teacher? Are these the main reason why all the teachers resigned?'_ Vincent thought with his confused looks at the arrows while walking toward to the teacher's table and put those arrows on the table gently, then, he realized there's another trap above him, a balloon filled with water, and fall upon Vincent, but he caught the balloon before it hit, he look at the balloon and stare at it.

_'And what is this thing that filled it with water inside? The layer is soft and fragile that it can cause a small impact if it contact on any kinds of object.' _"What is this contraption?" Vincent asked confusingly because, in his original world, there's no such thing as balloon in his world, all of them sweat-dropped for their first time seeing a person doesn't know what is balloon, he then put the balloon on the desk, and then he stares at the class from left to right for a short moment before he begins his speech. He then noticed Setsuna are there in this class._ 'So the swordswoman from that day… the one who hiding in shadow at the street from the first day I arrived… She's a student of this class huh… and… she must be Konoka's bodyguard…' _Vincent thought. _'Alright, here I go.' _

"Ahem." He clear his throat first before speech, "…Good evening everyone, my apologies for my actions just now, today is actually my first time teaching in this academy, and this class is my first class to enter, and let me introduce myself, my name is Vincent Valentine, and from today onward, I'll be Negi-sensei's assistant teacher in this class, you're all could address me Vincent." He introduced himself with calm and deep voice. Most of them are amazed and loved his name 'Valentine'. _'Am I doing it right? I have no experience of this kind of introduction.'_

"Ah! It's you!" Misa said out loud as she stood up from her seat and point at him.

Vincent got caught by the voice, he look up and see at the source and noticed that she was one of the girls been ambushed that day, and so with other two.

"Ah… the three of you from that night, is your wound healed?" Vincent asked as all the girls were looking at them, they all realized what Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako described that the person's features who rescued them are exactly like their new assistant teacher.

"It's all healed, thank you for your concern, sensei~" Misa replied with thanks while showing her arm wrapped with bandages.

_'Glad they alright.'_ Vincent thought, "Glad you three alright." Vincent said. "However, girls, in late night, you should not walk outside, it's dangerous for unarmed girls like you three, you'd all should have your curfew." Vincent warned them with slightly cold attitude, scaring them.

"Yes…" Misa replied. _'…I thought he's a gentle type… but I guess not.' _Misa thought as she disappointed sighing.

_'Aw… I thought he's a cool guy… but not…' _Sakurako thought.

_'Hey hey, this is still our faults that we were hanging at late night.' _Madoka thought as she can read their thoughts.

"Vincent-kun, sorry about this, I've heard about this also, the girls was _always_ this energetic, hope you can forgive them for their actions." Takahata replied and explain about the class.

"…I see." Vincent said. _'Well, I'm always cold, that's what Cloud told me. Probably that's my expression.'_

"Well, if you need more information regarding about school, talk to me. I'll be in the teacher office right now." Takahata said to him.

"Alright, I will." Vincent replied as Takahata walked out the door, Vincent looking at Takahata walking out the class, then he look back to class.

"Hello Vincent-sensei." Kazumi said as she brings out a microphone approach to Vincent's face, and Vincent look back. "I'm Asakura Kazumi, the Class 3-A's very own reporter. Do you mind answering few of my questions?"

"Sure." Vincent replied back. _'If she asks any questions related to me, I'll just make up the story.'_

"First question: How old are you?" Kazumi asked the first question.

"21." Vincent replied, and thought, _'To be truthful… I'm over thousand years old.'_ This caused them amazed by his youth, with such a hot deep voice that Vincent has.

"So young!" Misa exclaimed.

"Wow! Doesn't matter how many times you look, he's looks so adult!" Madoka commented.

"Second Question: Where do you come from?" Kazumi asked the second question.

_'I don't think they will know about this place… but this might a tricky question.'_ Vincent thought before he answers. "I'm from an isolated town called Nibelheim in the mountains at Far East." Vincent replied.

"Third Question: What is your favorite color?" Kazumi asked the third question.

"That would be red, and black." Vincent refers from his outfit. _'This makes me like a vampire or some sort…'_

"Fourth Question: How was your feel after you saved Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako?" Kazumi asked as she wants to test him. _'I want to see how he's reply this question, if his reply that makes him proud of himself…' _Kazumi thought, but then been replied by Vincent.

"Are you testing me, Kazumi?" Vincent said as he hit the bull's eye.

"Eh?" Kazumi surprised.

"I'm not really proud of myself for saving the students, and I never like acting too highly mighty neither, that's my reply, Kazumi, hope you store it in your memory." Vincent said as he staring at her coldly.

"Ha-hai!" Kazumi surprised, she switched to different topic, the last question. "Vincent-sensei, here the last question, what types of girls do you like?" Kazumi asked the final question, Vincent raised his eyebrows, then he have to think what answer he needs to bring out, and almost entire girls in the class wanted to listen to his answer.

_'Well now, this is an unexpected question.'_ Vincent thought. "What kind of question is that?" Vincent asked. "These questions are for what purpose? Are those questions necessary, or irrelevant?"

"This is for my job to gather all the required info about new teacher." Kazumi replied back.

Vincent make a suspicious expression towards to Kazumi, which gave her a bit frighten, he sighed for ignore it. "I see. Then let me answer back, I won't tell you what kinds of girls or women I like… And I'm still single." Vincent said with a bit experience from his date with Lucrecia many centuries ago.

"Wow sensei, you sound like you have a girlfriend right now." Kazumi said.

"No, not even once, and things turn out not very well." Vincent replied as his expression changed.

"What do you mean sensei?" Kazumi asked. "Like break up or something?"

"…She's dead." Vincent replied coldly, this makes them didn't expect of his answer and everyone turns quietly. He cannot tell them the whole real incident of JENOVA Project. "That time… I couldn't protect her…" Vincent continues as he drifted away with his thought, he snapped. "Ah. Sorry, I shouldn't say that." Vincent apologizes to the class, which gives them know that Vincent was experienced something worse before.

"Kazumi-san, would you please stop questioning Vincent-nii, I think he would like to use this time to get to know the class." Negi stopped any questions that might hurt Vincent by changing the subject, he coming next to them. "Wouldn't you, Vincent-nii?"

"Hm… That would be good. Getting to know me like that is great and all, but, I'd like to know all of you, like example, your personality, except your privacy. So, please continue your activities you were doing before I got here, and I'll get to you'd all shortly, alright?" Vincent said.

"Yes sensei!" The girls replied as they got back to their seats and starts talking, mostly about new assistant teacher and that's him.

_'So much for the introduction…' _Vincent thought, then he noticed at the back got two chairs are empty. _'Eva and Chachamaru are absent, or maybe walk out from the class just to see the headmaster.' _Vincent thought before he looks around, after a good look, he went and takes a look at the class roster. _'Let's see their characteristics by their appearances…'_

Meanwhile to students' section, one of the students, Mana, who is never stop secretly staring at Vincent from when he entered the class. She knew that Negi was a mage from the first day of his teaching, but right now, she wasn't able to find out that who is this new assistant teacher are, and noticing there's something else about him too. _'So this person is what Setsuna told me before at that night, Misa, Sakurako, and Madoka described the features of him yesterday… However there's something odd about him, I sense…nothing from him… like Setsuna also sensed nothing from him, either __**magic**__ or __**ki**__… completely different than us, especially his expression… he hiding his expression, my type of man.'_ Mana thought with blush causes having an interested to this new assistant teacher. On the other hand, Kaeda, the kunoichi (Female Ninja), was also having same thought as Mana as observing Vincent carefully, and same as Setsuna but different thought, the samurai girl, observing at Vincent waving back at Konoka when Konoka wave at him first. However, Vincent already knew that some of the girls were secretly staring and observing him.

_'A gunslinger, swordswoman, two martial artists, and a ninja… five of them have skills and a fighter type. A ghost sitting beside the news reporter Kazumi, a very lonely ghost, Eva as a vampire, Chachamaru's a robot, and I can feel that there are few students here are demons, although not a hostile one. The headmaster was right. This is indeed a unique class… No… that's not just yet… This whole academy is absolutely not an ordinary academy… I can sense some students, even some teachers like Takahata just now… They're not ordinary persons. I can say… quite an interesting Academy they have here…'_ Vincent thought as he done examines the whole Academy reading the class roster. Later, one of the students raised her hands and asks.

"Vincent-sensei, may I ask something?" Seat number 5: Izumi Ako. The girl with light blue hair asked.

"You may ask." Vincent permitted as he turns his head facing Ako.

"Why are you wearing that red headband?" Ako asked finding it curiosity, because there's none of a teacher wears a headband in the school before.

A moment silent before he begins to answer, "This, as my memento of my father… he passed away while I was on duty, I wear it like this so I won't forget it, I always treat my father as my mentor…" Vincent said while pointing his headband.

"Ah! I'm so sorry sensei!" Ako apologizes.

"No no, it's alright… uh…"

"Ah, my name is Izumi Ako…" Ako introduced herself.

"Oh, you don't have to apologize, Ako." Vincent replied.

_'Another one of his closest persons passed away…? I shouldn't ask with that question just now…' _Kazumi thought as she feels a bit guilty.

"Kazumi, it's not your fault." Vincent said, again surprised Kazumi.

"Eh, what, how did you know what I'm thinking, Vincent-sensei?" Kazumi asked.

"I can see people's heart, that's all." Vincent replied. "Don't blame yourself."

"Vincent-sensei!" Then, someone calling Vincent loudly with cheerfulness, causing everyone looks at the source.

"Yes? Uh…" Vincent replied to the girl, a tanned skinned blond haired tied with twin ponytail.

"I'm Ku Fei, sensei!" Ku Fei introduced herself.

"Ku Fei then, what is it?" Vincent asked again.

"Can I have a fight with you?" Seat number 12: Ku Fei, suddenly request for him while other girls staring at her with a sudden challenge request.

_'Martial Arts…'_ Vincent thought. "Why do you want to fight me, for what reason?" Vincent asked.

"Because I heard from Misa about you, you were able to fight against eight persons armed with dangerous weapons. So I might want to see your skills sensei-aru!" Ku Fei said with excitement.

_'Huh… student that have this kind of excitement level…' _Vincent thought sighing, this makes other students noticed, included Negi for knowing that Vincent is being bothered. _'I am here to help the people who need help… and someone wants to fight me. I never got a chance to find the crystal peacefully…'_

"Ku Fei-san! You should not talk like that to our sensei!" Seat number 29: Yukihiko Ayaka, long yellow hair with slender body and the class representative of the 3-A, stood up and yells at Ku Fei, she has a long blond hair, with a slender body.

_'…She must be the class representative, nice leadership aura she has, totally suitable for her, and… what's with those flowers? Sigh* Better stop this and just accept it before this whole thing become more and more problematic.'_ Vincent thought and says. "You must be the class representative, you don't have to worry, I'm sure she won't bring any trouble in here."

"Oh, excuse my rudeness sensei. My name is Yukihiro Ayaka. I'm the class 3-A president." Ayaka introduced herself.

"It's alright, class president Ayaka." Vincent forgave Ayaka, then he look at Ku Fei, "_Ku Fei_ right? I know a bit of martial arts, but if you really want to, then I don't mind about it, after thi…" Vincent look at Ku Fei and agreed to have a little fight with Ku Fei but wasn't able to finish the sentence because Ku Fei yelled loudly in excitement.

"YEAH!" After a pause, then Vincent continues his remaining words.

"After this class over, we have to find a suitable place." This causes some of the girls muttering about Vincent. "And we have 7 minutes and 10 seconds left till the class over." The girls got sweat-dropped.

"Oh, I know a place! Follow me later!" Ku Fei suggests the place.

"I will." Vincent replied.

"Vincent-nii, are you sure you want to do this?" Negi asked with worry face.

"Don't worry Negi, I won't go all out." Vincent replied with calm face, some of the girls raised their eyebrows from his words. _'I won't go all out, or else bloods shed everywhere.'_

"No, I meant, Ku Fei-san is a martial artist, you won't stand a chance against her." Negi said.

Vincent went silent for a moment, "Trust me Negi, I'll be fine. If Ku Fei really wants, I just have to." Vincent said, this makes Mana, Kaeda, and Setsuna heard this and having a thought.

_'This should be an interesting match…' _Kaeda thought.

_'I wonder what skills he got there… He sounded confident.'_ Mana thought.

_'Can he really win against Ku Fei-san?'_ Setsuna thought with a doubt. _'What does he means 'he won't go all out'? Is he really that tough?'_

"Vincent-sensei, Ku Fei, can we all come watch you two fight? I want to see also de gozaru." Kaeda asked.

"Yeah~ we all want to see~!" The Narutaki twins: Seat number 22: Narutaki Fuuka the elder sister of Narutaki twins, her hair tied with both side. And Seat number 23: Narutaki Fumika the younger sister of Narutaki twins, her hair tied with both side too, but with the bun shape, their body and height are exactly like at the kindergarten height, both agreed to Kaeda.

"Aren't you girls having any activities after this class?" Vincent asked and the girls shook their head. "…Alright, you all can come to watch, if you want." Vincent allowed them, then, the whole class goes with "YEAH!" loudly, and some of them didn't participate this yelling.

**~FFXMSN~**

The bell ringing, the class has ended. The class 3-A greets them, and yelled in unison, "Thank you for today Sensei!" and bow to them.

_'…So this is how the students usually greet their teachers when the class is over, somehow… I like this.' _Vincent thought.

Vincent and Negi bow to them also. Later, Ku Fei suggested the place where can fight is at the dojo. Vincent follow Ku Fei to the dojo, and so with 3-A students, along with Negi, plus a ghost. Meanwhile, Eva and Chachamaru done their talk with the headmaster; are walking back to the cottage, later, she see the entire class 3-A students, along with Vincent and Negi, walking toward to the dojo.

"What are they doing now?" Eva muttered wondering, then, Eva and Chachamaru follow them and ask one of her classmates. "What's going on?"

"Ku Fei wants to challenge Vincent-sensei in martial arts, we all wanted to see, so we all going to see their sparring inside the dojo de gozaru." The one answered was Kaeda.

_'A challenge huh? My… this could be a chance for me to observe his skills…' _Eva thought. "Chachamaru, let's go." They both follow them.

**Dojo**

Later, when they all arrived at the dojo, the one who been impressed by the dojo was Vincent only, who has never see such a large training place, it's much bigger than Vincent's former Turks training place. He sees there is some equipment that he had never seen before, and he had a familiar feeling that he knows this place similar to Yuffie's Pagoda (Wutai). _'Nostalgic… This reminds me of Yuffie's place.' _Vincent thought as he looks around the place.

"Well? Let's not waste the time aru! Let's get started!" Ku Fei readies her fighting pose, and on the other hand, Vincent take off his suit and tie, he fold those nicely and put those aside, he fold both of his sleeves of his shirt till reach his elbow area, everyone can see that both of his arms quite muscular and have 4 tattoo-like belts on each arm. This cause Negi wonders.

_'Hm…? Those belts look so familiar...' _Negi thought.

The girls are sitting on the floor near the wall. Some of them are leaning against the wall and watching them. Vincent taking his normal fighting pose, showing his left hand facing at Ku Fei.

"Aru? You use one hand only?" Ku Fei asked.

"Yes." Vincent replied.

"Are you sure?" Ku Fei asked again, and Vincent nodded to confirm. _'He's looking down at me aru!' _Ku Fei thought. "Then, are you ready aru?" Ku Fei asked as she readied her pose.

"… Already, just make your move." Vincent replied.

**[Start Music: Town Where the Sunlight Doesn't Reach – Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core]**

Vincent taunt at Ku Fei with 'Come On' motion, and Ku Fei took the bait. She charge at him and attack and readied her strong right punch. _'Nice speed.'_ Vincent thought when he sees her charge at him with that kind of speed. Vincent blocked at the first punch, later she keep on throwing punches at Vincent at fast speed, but Vincent keep on blocking all of those punches, this causes Ku Fei was in surprised that someone able to block, withstood, and dodges all her punches, plus kicks, with his hand only. Other girls, including Negi, were in awe face. _'Her punching power, endurances, is quite good, it must be enhanced by their hidden strength or something, and it's not magic though. She's reminds me of Tifa.' _Vincent thought as he sensed her attacks. "Your attacks packed with impressive power." Vincent comments while blocking and dodging the punches.

"Why, thank you aru." Ku Fei replied.

"But still, don't drop your guard down." Vincent said as he deflected one of her punches aside, this causes her lose her body balance and gain disadvantage to her, Vincent take this chances to seize both of her hands, and holding her both hands on above her like hanging her up with her tied hands. Most of the girls were amazed by Vincent's handling skills, especially in one hand, lifting the girl with a hand only. This made the girls realized that their assistant teacher had strength to lift a person with a hand.

"Wow… Vincent-sensei is so good in martial arts." Seat number 2: Akashi Yuna, the girl with her hair tied on her right side.

"Yeah, in fact, he use one hand only, and able to hold down Ku Fei-san." Seat number 6: Ookouchi Akira, the tall innocent girl with both long side black hairs, and long tied hair at back, and she's have a bit interested of Vincent.

"I must say, you are one experienced student." Vincent commented to Ku Fei with calm tone.

"Why thank you aru." Ku Fei replied while trying to break free from the hold. _'Such grip strength he has, I can't break free!' _Ku Fei was surprised that she's unable to break free from the grip with her own strength as she's struggling.

_'Wow, Ku Fei can't break free from his grip? This means he's tough one.' _Kaede thought as she noticed Ku Fei's expression showing a hard time to try to break free.

"So, are you giving up?" Vincent asked.

"Not yet aru!" As she done saying, she thrust her right leg above and going to hit Vincent's chin, but he dodge it by just a few millimeters away, then she continues to give him an axe kick from above and Vincent step aside to parry it, and then she gave him another side kick from her left toward to his face, and this force Vincent have to release Ku Fei's both hands from his grip to dodge the kick by ducking his head and his arm down, and Ku Fei able to release from Vincent's grip and Ku Fei jump back a bit away from her opponent Vincent.

"You used your legs. I thought we are just sparring hand to hand combat." Vincent commented.

"Cause this is kinda fun! I have never felt so excited so far aru!" Ku Fei replied excitingly. Vincent raised his eyebrow for such a comment. "I won't hold back anymore!"

_'Never met someone who is interested to fight in such a young age…' _Vincent thought, and when they were about to fight again, one of the students interrupted them.

"Excuse me~ I also want to join~!" Seat number 19: Chao Rin Shen, a Chinese girl, her hair tied at both side with Chinese style, stood up from her seat, the spectators looked at her walking out from the spectator seats. Vincent and Ku Fei both are watching at her as she walking toward them. "Sensei, I want to join also, but I team up with Ku Fei to fight against you."

"Judging by your appearance, you must be expert martial arts here too." Vincent stated.

"Yup! Oh yeah, sensei haven't know my name yet? My name is Chao Rin Shen, seat number 19." Chao introduces herself.

"Hm… If I remember correctly, you are the top genius in the entire third-year student currently right?" Vincent recalling back when he see the student's top list ranking result.

"Yup!" Chao replied.

"Hm… I must say, this may give me some difficulty, but I'm still keeping my words, using only one hand." Vincent said as Vincent readied his pose, Ku Fei and Chao readied their fighting pose, Vincent taunts them again with 'Come On' motion, both of them charge toward and launch multiple attacks, now Vincent is still having no problems for blocking both punches and kicks with only one hand from both of them, but he can't launch a counter attack back on the same time, so he keep on dodging and blocking at the same time. "How nostalgic, this reminds me of my sparring with my friends."

"Oh? You also train with friends of yours?" Chao asked, while launch an axe kick to Vincent and he dodged.

"Not training, but sparring." Vincent saying and thinking while dodging and blocking their attacks. As Vincent done saying, Ku Fei suddenly jump toward to Vincent with her thrust kick, Vincent move aside his head to left avoiding the kick, but that is what Ku Fei intended to, allowing her to assault him from behind and Chao assault him frontally. _'A simultaneous two side attacks… You two are underestimating me, girls…' _Vincent thought as he already sees through their attacks, then, both girls started simultaneously. _'And… their attack is a thrust kick.' _Vincent thought as the girls readied their heavy thrust kicks that aiming at him, one at the head, and the other aim at the body. Seeing the incoming attacks, Vincent readied his left hand, brings forth his hand and grabbed the Chao's kick first before he pulls her leg to behind him, fast enough before Ku Fei.

"Kyaa!" Chao screamed as she's been pulled by great strength.

Vincent sees Ku Fei's attack over his left shoulder and instantly grabs Ku Fei's incoming kick too by loosening his middle, ring, and little fingers from the grip to hold Ku's leg. "Eh!?" Ku Fei surprised. With the same hand too, Vincent grabbing two kicks at once with a hand, instantly seized their movements, then, he continue the combos by push both of their legs vertically toward above with a strong force that gave a shockwave, causing them spinning toward above.

"Wow!" Asuna amazed.

"Amazing!" Negi amazed as well.

"What a force…" Kaede muttered.

The girls landed on the floor safely and jump away from him, the girls can see their leg have a grip mark there, proving that his grip is strong. "You both girls are quite amazing…" Vincent commented.

"T-Thank you for your compliment sensei!" Ku Fei and Chao replied in unison while they are massaging their leg.

Vincent can see there are some marks on their leg caused by his grip just now. _'Did I use too much strength? If so, have to end this sparring.' _Vincent thought. "…Alright then, time to switch my hand, if keep on continue like this, I wouldn't be able to counter attack back." Vincent said before lift his right hand and lowers his left hand. "And besides… I'm right handed." Vincent said, this cause both of them noticed that Vincent was not go all out just now and both of the girls quickly rally up.

"Erm… sensei, you'd just switched your hand, that doesn't mean you can counter back." Chao said with a bit confused.

"Not quite what you'd expect… Get ready girls, it's time for me to counter back." Vincent tells them to prepare their fighting pose. _'I will hold back my strength to avoid injure them.'_ Vincent thought first, then, the girls couldn't even expect that their teacher just appeared suddenly in front of them with his right hand formed a grip form just a blink in a second, causing them all got surprised by their new assistant teacher's incredible speed.

_'Wow! So fast!' _They all thought.

As Vincent approach them, he giving them a barrage of attacks using his right hand with amazing speed like a machinegun, and this surprised the girls at the side, even Negi. Both of the girls are having difficulty to block almost all of the attacks but Vincent avoids their vital areas, his plan was to drain their stamina away.

"Can you girls keep up?" Vincent asked them, even though he knew that it's impossible for them to keep up with his speed. And when their stamina almost elapses, Vincent gives them a double head flicks as a finisher, making their knees feels powerless and then collapse on the floor before they both begin rubbing their forehead and try to catch breathes, sweating heavily.

**[End of the Music]**

"End of the match." Vincent said, then, he look at his hand, then having a thought of himself regarding of his bloodlust that he able to held back. _'I was able to hold my bloodlust feeling back.'_

_'Amazing…'_ They all thought.

_'Fast… He's at the pro level.'_ Eva thought as she impressed.

Vincent then looked at both of them. "You two dropped your guard, this is your loss, girls." Vincent said. "Let's rest then." Vincent joins them by sitting on the floor with them. _'It's hard to control at start, but I'm starting to get used to. But the speed just now… I think is too much for them. But… this is just the beginning.'_

"Sensei, you're so amazing aru…" Ku Fei said. "I want to spar with you even more."

"Ouch… Yeah sensei, you're so fast and your skills so amazing… what other skills do you have?" Chao asked while still catching breathes.

"Hm… let's see… gunmanship, swordsmanship, anything else." Vincent replied.

"Wow! Can you teach us some of your fighting skills?" Chao asked.

"…I'm sorry that I can't. You see. My fighting skills more like a brawler, like unpredictable attacks that require understand the enemy's movement to counter." Vincent said which making Chao and Ku frown, Vincent sighed for looking their faces frowned. "But I can help you by giving you advises and hints." Vincent said to try to cheer them up, and it worked.

"Really sensei!? Thank you so much / aru!" Chao and Ku said in unison.

While Vincent, Chao and Ku are talking, others are whispering while commenting at Vincent's skill, some of them having thoughts.

"Wow… Vincent-nii very good in fighting, it's like he experienced in fighting." Negi commented. "I want to learn from him…"

"Yeah... He did solo fight those thugs remember?" Asuna replied. "And yet, he's very cool and calm when fighting both of them…"

_'He's able to push back both of expert martial artists easily just in short of time, without even using any magic or Ki to help, he's just doing it like normal, and even he's doing it like normal, both of them can't even land a punch on him. Plus he is greatly holding back his capabilities.'_ Eva thought.

_'Strong… He beat Chao and Ku Fei both in same time, even though he's holding back. I can't even beat Ku Fei alone by myself… I wonder I can spar with him.'_ Kaeda thought.

_'I wonder is he good in sparring sword?' _Setsuna thought.

_'Or gun perhaps?'_ Mana thought. _'Let see who's much tougher.'_

"My… I wonder if I can become his girlfriend…" Seat number 21: Naba Chizuru, with brown reddish long hair, with a small black dot near under her left eye, say in carefree tone after done observing. Everyone (except Vincent, Ku and Chao) is looking at her with surprised eyes, even Eva, Setsuna, Mana, and Kaeda.

_'That was too fast to decide!' _They all thought.

"Chizu-nee, what are you saying?" Seat number 28: Murakami Natsumi, roommate with Chizuru, also with reddish red hair but shorter hair, surprised by her roommate said just now.

"You see, he has a nice looking face, hot deep voice, very smart judging by his movements just now, very tall, very innocent, and also very cool." Chizuru commented with thinking pose. "Totally my type of man… I think I have a huge chance~" Chizuru said with a smile, which provoked some of the girls got tick mark on their head, with threatening aura on their back, even Eva and others, except Setsuna, and Chachamaru.

"Alright, you girls sure need some times to prepare for the trip to Kyoto and Nara right?" Vincent asked as he clapping his hands to get their attention and they all nodded, he learned about Kyoto and Nara as he spent an hour to learn about last night. "Then, class dismissed, you can all go back and prepare your stuffs for the next week trip." The girls stood up from their seats and leave the dojo.

**Outside, Dojo's entrance**

Leaving only Negi, Asuna, Chamo, Eva, Chachamaru and Vincent there, watching the other 3-A students are going back to their dorm.

"Negi, is this your first time going to Kyoto?" Vincent asked. _'Yesterday I read the book of about Japan, about the culture, nature, etc… And, they're all seems unaware of the presence of the crystal, did not mentioned anything about that, guess the crystal isn't in that place in long ago, but best to follow Headmaster's order.'_

"Yes, in fact, it's one of the most popular places in Japan to visit." Negi replied.

"I see… how about you Eva-_chan_?" Vincent asked Eva. Negi, Asuna and Chamo got shocked as Vincent calling Evangeline as Eva-chan.

"Me? I can't go due to some reasons." Eva replied.

"Yes, she can't go because she was sealed inside Mahora Academy by my father. And that's why she was unable to go outside Mahora." Negi explained to Vincent, this makes Eva got tick mark on her head.

"Oh? I didn't know the seal locked you here along with your powers." Vincent said.

"It's all because of this brat's father! Sealed me in this place and make me like a little girl!" Eva shouts at Negi with anger tone, Negi got scared.

"And let me guess, his father is the Thousand Master?" Vincent guessed.

"Yeah! That asshole!" Eva replied.

"Don't worry Eva-san, I will find a way to unseal your curse." Negi said.

"You better hope that will work boya! Think about this, what will you do, if you are unable to protect class 3-A when you all at Kyoto without me?" Her statement caused Negi to lose confidence. "And lucky for you boya, Vincent here sure able to help you and protect them from any kind of harms, trust me, he's more reliable than you ever imagine." Eva said.

"Yeah, with Vincent-nii-san with us, I'm sure nothing will go wrong." Chamo said and Negi relieved that Vincent was with them.

"Don't worry Negi, and I should go and prepare first." Vincent said before wave at him and leaving.

"Then see you again, Vincent-nii." Negi wave back and leave also to prepare.

"Aniki! We have a strong valuable ally on our side!" Chamo said very excited.

"Yeah, I feel secured with him." Negi said.

Eva and Chachamaru walk back to headmaster's office.

**~FFXMSN~**

Vincent arrived to his cottage through walking like normal; he went back to his room, take off his suit, his tie, and his shirt, and lie on the bed.

_'That's the first day of my first normal job… but it's kind of enjoyable actually, to be able to communicate with others, although not so smooth… But I need to find the crystal as soon as possible, while taking care of the students.'_ Vincent thought, then, he paused for a while as he having a strange and similar feeling when he faces the students in front of him during in the class. _'Somehow… they remind me of others…' _Vincent thought as he had a feeling that some of the students are somehow resembled to his AVALANCHE companions from thousand years ago.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Headmaster's Office**

Eva sitting on the table which the headmaster was using to do his documents, then sudden, he asks a question. "So, what do you think about Vincent-kun, Evangeline?" The dean asked.

"Vincent? Oh… He's more reliable than I thought, and very… strong…" Eva replied with slightly flirty tone. "And… he's my favorite one… I won't mind to seduce him…"

This caused the headmaster raised his eyebrow and have a thought. _'Oh dear… Vincent-kun, best you be careful…'_

**~FFXMSN~**

**Night, at Mahora Academy**

The nights has fall over the Mahora Academy, Vincent walking toward to class 3-A, he walk through the dark corridor and he arrived at the 3-A door, he open it and walk inside, seeing a ghost was sitting near window and beside Kazumi's seat. The ghost was a girl, white long hair, red eye, she was wearing a 1940s school uniform, and her skin was pale as almost white, Seat Number 1: Aisaka Sayo.

The ghost was looking at Vincent's sudden appeared inside the class in the middle of the night, the ghost are wondering now. _'Vincent…-sensei? What is he doing here at this late…?'_ The ghost thought.

"You're Sayo, right?" Vincent said while he walks slowly approaching the ghost, the ghost surprised at the Vincent.

"How… you can see me?" The surprised ghost asked.

"It's a secret…" Vincent said while doing a 'silence please' finger signal. "Aisaka Sayo… Seat number 1, right?" Vincent asked as he looks at the class roster and she nodded. "You're been here from 1940?" Vincent asked again and she nodded. "I must say… it must be very lonely for you right?" Vincent said and she nodded again. "I understand your loneliness of being alone. Don't worry, Sayo. I'll be your friend." Vincent said.

"Real… really?" Sayo asked surprisingly and he nodded.

"Not just me, the classmates will be your friends too… and also your mini teacher Negi. One day you will become their friend, I'll promise." Vincent said and Sayo grew happy, he patting Sayo's head and Sayo surprised again.

"You… you can touch me?" Sayo asked.

"Told you, Sayo, it's a secret… want to take a walk outside?" Vincent replied and asked her, she nodded. They both went out from the class to the outside of Mahora Academy, they both walking around the place, the garden, the streets. No one can see Sayo except Vincent, Sayo felt a lot of happiness for her first time in the past 60 years around, and Vincent smiles at her face full of joy.

"Say… Sayo, can I ask you few favors?" Vincent asked.

"Sure, Vincent-sensei." Sayo replied.

"May I ask you something, is there anything happened decades ago?" Vincent asked try to gather information from Sayo as she has been here for more than decades.

"…No, there's nothing happened here before… Nothing particularly happened here, why do you ask like that, Vincent-sensei?" Sayo replied and asked Vincent for this weird question.

_'…So it seems like Sayo didn't know anything about this, means it's not within this academy. It didn't land in this place decades ago before I arrive. That mean it must be arrived somewhere far away from here. I need to gather more information.' _Vincent thought before sighing to reply Sayo back. "Nothing, I just want to gather some details of this academy. And may you tell me the details of each of the students in the 3-A class? Like, tell me every details of them, what are they usually do, what are their favorite things, what their hobbies, anything." Vincent replied and asked different subject just to avoid her knowing, and Sayo agreed to help by telling him the details, and Vincent writes everything she told in the note.

**~FFXMSN~**

The next day morning, Vincent was walking toward to the class, along by side with Negi, they both reached at the in front of the door of the 3-A class, however, Vincent suddenly stopped Negi's hand from reaching the door handle, he then point at the top of the door and Negi look up there, there was a blackboard duster trap been set up there. "Negi, first thing to do before entering the area is, search for the traps and disable it." Vincent said, and Negi nodded. He went and took out the duster, open the door and walk inside. As they walk in, the girls look at them, some of them are giggles. _'These girls just never quits…' _Vincent stopped their movements, which caused the girls got surprised a bit, he sigh while shook his head as he detected many traps awaiting them, a string attached to trip people, some strings to activate booby traps. His eyes follow the trail of the strings for the booby traps, and lead to their above, they saw a hanging bucket filled with water, and many balloons filled with water, this gives the girls surprised by the traps been found out so fast, and Negi got surprised by many traps.

"…" Vincent just stares at the hanging balloons and the bucket. _'Sayo was right; they both always set some traps for the newcomer teachers huh… What a waste of valuable water.' _Vincent thought before he kneels down and pulls out the string that trip people and rolls the string. "Negi, stand backs a bit." Vincent said, and Negi stand behind a bit to observe his skills.

Vincent use his right feet to trip the balloons booby trap string, he threw his black suitcase on the table before the balloons started to fall, Vincent caught all the balloon's tip between his fingers gently with swift plus fast without letting any balloons hit on the ground, he put all the balloons on the ground gently, then he went trip the bucket booby trap string, the bucket fall from the head first, and Vincent caught the bucket and turn over without letting the water spilled. This caused the girls amazed by his skills. "Don't waste the precious water, girls." Vincent said as he went toward to the window with bucket, but he stopped because he noticed another booby trap string in front of his feet, the string was about an inch in front of his feet. He looks down to the string, then follow the trail of string and found a trap, it lead to the back of the girls, a big ten inches pie ready at back there, Vincent sighed and smirked before he putting down the bucket.

"There's a ten inches wide apple pie are ready to aim at me… Am I correct, Narutaki twin?" Vincent said while looking at the Narutaki twins as the main suspects of the trap maker, they all got surprised by his supreme prediction, even Eva, Kaede, Mana and Setsuna.

"How in the world did you know are us Vincent-sensei!?" Fuuka exclaimed.

"Hmph… It's my instinct." Vincent replied as he tapping his head three times, they all sweat-dropped for his simple answer, then he purposely trip again the string, a giant ten inches apple pie booby trap activated and toss toward Vincent, he gently catch it from the bottom of the pie, he turn it around to slow down the force of the pie and he land the pie on the table gently as he readied his paper cutting knife. "Alright girls, any of you want some before we start the class?" Vincent asked them.

_'It's like he knows all these from beginning… I must learn from him…'_ Kaede thought grinning.

After he slices the pie in 29 pieces (excluded Sayo and Chachamaru for unable to eat) for the students in this class, Negi and he begins their class, Vincent standing beside the blackboard and watch Negi teaching them English, sometimes Negi will pick one of them to read the parts, some of them are good and some of them are not quite good in English, especially Asuna, everyone laugh at her because she's weak in English. And Vincent was thinking a way to improve her English.

_'Sayo told me Asuna's worst subject is English, but her best subject is P.E. (Physical Education)…" _He took out a piece of paper, taking out English textbook and put in on the table and starts to write something while flipping many pages both in very fast way, this caused them all watching at him._ "She just needs to improve these parts… here, here, and… here…'_ Vincent thought while writing down the important parts, and when he finished writing, he went to Negi, gave it to him and whisper, _"Negi, tell Asuna to follow these steps, then she can learn."_

_"Alright Vincent-nii."_ Negi whispers back. After the class over, everyone going back to their activities, Negi went to Vincent and ask, "Vincent-nii, since today is your second day of your teaching and your second day in this school, why don't we take you walk around the school?"

"… Who's 'we'?" Vincent asked.

"Me and the Strolling Club, they are Narutaki Twin, and Kaede-san." Negi replied as three of them appeared behind Negi.

"Hm… alright then, as the teacher or assistant teacher, I must know the school area." Vincent agreed, and they all guiding Vincent around the school, they went to the gym first.

**Gym**

**Basketball Field**

Gym, where the basketball are using for their practice, the group arrived into the gym, then they spotted Yuna, the 3-A basketball player, Yuna noticed her both teachers, including Narutaki twin and Kaede.

"Hai senseis!" Yuna shout and wave at them and they all wave back.

"This is a gym exclusively for the use of the middle school. 21 of the physical exercise clubs have students here sweating it out all the time." Fuuka explained as they walking inside around the gym, inside have basketball area, gymnastic area and so on.

_'Gym… it's for them practicing and playing sports… This reminds me of SHINRA training facility. Yuna, the 3-A class basketball player…'_ Vincent thought, but then a ball suddenly flying toward Vincent and he caught it by reflex, without even looking at the ball, all the players were surprised by his catch, then he pass it to Yuna. "Careful there girls, you might hit someone with that." Vincent said.

"Hai!"

"Keep on practicing your shooting skill Yuna, you only need that." Vincent said before they all went to their next area, the indoor swimming pool. Then Yuna been surrounded by her mates and barraged her with questions about Vincent.

**Swimming Pool**

The group arrived at the swimming pool, they spotted Akira, the 3-A swimming ace, are ready for her turns. They all watch at Akira jump into the pool and swim with great speed and reach on the other side in short time, they all clapping at her performance. Akira getting up from the pool and saw Vincent was within the group and she blushed before greets, "Ah… Vincent-sensei!" she bowed.

_'Akira, the 3-A class swimming ace…'_ Vincent thought. "Sorry for interrupting your activity, Akira, I just want to have a sight around here, and apparently, the whole place here is large." Vincent said while looking around and then looks back at Akira and she blushed again, her club friends also got blushed and whispering each other.

_"So this is the rumored of new assistant teacher of the little teacher? My… he's handsome!"_

_"But this is awkward right, for kid as a teacher and a man as the kid's assistant teacher!?"_

_'The rumor been spread around the school in one day is quite fast…' _Vincent thought as he can hear what the girls whispering. "Akira, relax your leg muscles, so that you can able to swim fast a bit." Vincent comment.

"Ah… Hai!" Akira replied with blushed. Vincent politely bowed to her before they left the swimming pool area, and Akira's friends surrounded her and with questions.

**Outside the gym**

Next, they went to the outdoor athletics club, as they seeing, there are a lot of students doing their club activities, some of them are arguing over the court. They seeing the cheerleading trio are practicing their pose and then taking rest, and noticed their both teachers, along with the strolling club.

"Hi Vincent-sensei~ Hi Negi-sensei~!" Sakurako greets at them, while Misa went a bit blush seeing Vincent tag along with Negi.

"Hi girls!" Negi greets back while he wave his arm.

"Hi there, taking rest from your exercise?" Vincent asked.

"Hi senseis, we keep on practicing our pose as usual." Sakurako replied

"I see…" Vincent said, then, he noticed that Negi has gone all quiet, the twin giggles at him.

"Awa… he's gone all quiet again like last time." Fumika said.

"You can just feel the desire… Negi-sensei… can't you~?" Fuuka teases with a bit blush, Kaede just staring at them, then, Negi chasing the twin while exclaiming, Vincent shook his head just watching at them.

"Vincent-sensei~ what are you doing here?" Misa asked.

"The Strolling Club and Negi decided to show me around the school, so I take the chance to know around the school." Vincent replied.

"Oh~" The trio said in unison, "then, Vincent-sensei, if we got time, we could show you outside the Mahora." Madoka said.

"Hm… alright then." He agreed. "We should go find the twin and Negi." Vincent said, "Don't push yourself too hard, girls."

"Hai sensei!" The trio said in unison.

Shortly they found both twin and Negi are panting from running, then, Kaede explains the school which has a lot of cultural clubs, which more than 100 of them, the twin nodded including Negi, Vincent astonished by the numbers of clubs in this school, _'This is really… an interesting school…' _then, the twin decided to use same guiding when the twin first guide Negi around the Mahora, they brings Vincent to various places, including the cafeteria, from the underground, to the rooftops, Vincent got surprised by these again, _'This Mahora place is totally… amazing… even I got myself surprised… although it's much smaller than Midgar.' _Vincent thought, Negi treats them all, they entered the same cafeteria before, the girls inside, even the maids, got blushed by seeing a handsome and charming man entered, after they all finish eating, they all bringing Vincent to the final place.

**Back Hills**

Vincent was walking with them while sight-seeing the nearby scenes, the trees, the sky, and the natures. When they stopped their movements, Vincent looks up, and seeing a giant tree standing in front of them, Vincent gasped at the size of the tree.

"Now that's a magnificent tree…" Vincent commented. _'It's way abnormal…'_

"Yeah, they say this tree was already here long time ago before the academy was built, everyone names it, **'The World Tree'**." Fuuka stated.

"The World Tree huh..? Fitting name…" Vincent said, then, he felt there's something.

"Vincent-nii, what's wrong?" Negi asked.

"Oh… nothing…" Vincent replied, _'What was that just now… I felt some weird energy… although it's not a threat.'_

"Oh ya, there's a legend about this tree, quite a few of them, actually. They say that if those with unrequited love confess here, their love will be granted… romantic, isn't it?" Fumika stated.

"Hm… interesting legend here…" Vincent said. _'…Someone to love… huh…?' _Vincent thought, then, he's slowly recalling his love one, which is Lucrecia, and unfortunately it didn't ended well for him, he shook his thought away and stop thinking of that. _'New love huh…' _Vincent thought while watching at the sunset.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Forest**

After their guiding is done, they all went back to their dorm, and Vincent walk back to his cottage, as soon as he was at the half way to the cottage, he's stopped his movement.

"You can come out now." Vincent said.

A silhouette falls from the nearby tree and land on the ground, Vincent took a good guess, and it was Kaede, in ninja outfit.

"What's with that outfit, Kaede?" Vincent purposely asks as he knows what the answer is.

"Vincent-sensei, may I have a request de gozaru?" Kaede asked first as she lower the cloth that covering her mouth.

"Ask it."

"Can I have a duel with you de gozaru?" Kaede stated.

"Hm… my second day of my first job… already someone wanted to fight me…" Vincent said while scratching the back of his head, he already noticed there's two more presences near her, which he's already identified who are those two hiding. _'Tatsumiya Mana and Sakurazaki Setsuna… both of them came here just to watch. Are they always like this?'_ "Hm… Very well then…" he agreed, "By having a duel with me, you're just want to see my skills, right?" Vincent asked.

"Thank you, Vincent-sensei. And that's right, I want to see your skills, ever since you beaten both Chao and Ku Fei, they're the strongest kung fu fighter of Mahora Academy de gozaru." Kaede said before she readies her normal fighting ninja pose.

Vincent scanned at her status, _'She's not an amateur, at least at the veteran level. And, She reminds me of Yuffie… because of her style?' _Vincent thought.

"Oh? What do we have here…?" A voice appeared suddenly, Vincent knows it was Evangeline appeared from behind Vincent, along with Chachamaru beside her.

"Your classmate Kaede wants to have a duel with me." Vincent replied.

"A duel? Oh then, I want to watch this…" _'I'll pity at Kaede here…'_ Eva said as Eva and Chachamaru both went beside near the trees, leaving them both have a duel in a large area to fight, as they both ready their stances.

Eva raise her hand, "Kaede, when the hand are brought down, you attack first," Vincent told Kaede to attack him first, all went to silent for a moment, when Eva brought down her hand, the fight started and Kaede did what Vincent said, she attack first by throwing her large shuriken aiming towards him, Vincent stood still remain there, and the last thing they see before the shuriken hit him was, his smirk.

**END OF THE CHAPTER 3**

* * *

**Characters similarities between Final Fantasy 7 and Mahou Sensei Negima**

**[Gunslinger – Mana/Vincent]  
[Big Sword Wielder – Asuna/Cloud]  
[Memories issues– Asuna/Cloud] – Except their personality  
[Katana Wielder – Setsuna/Sephiroth]  
[Winged Warrior – Setsuna/Sephiroth] – Except their personality  
[Martial Artist – Ku Fei/Tifa]  
[Ninja/Shinobi/Kunoichi – Kaede/Yuffie]  
[Vampire/Immortality – Evangeline/Vincent]  
[Robot – Chachamaru/Cait Sith]  
[Healer (White Mage) – Konoka/Aerith(Aeris)]  
[Talking animals – Chamo/Nanaki (Red XIII)]  
[Pottymouth Smoker - Chamo/Cid] Suggested by Nicholas The Punisher**


	5. Chapter 4

To TheLastNanaya - Thank you for your help for detecting the small mistake that I didn't take my eyes on Vincent's age part, I have re-edit that part. This story I have re-edit twice before I upload it here. Thank you for your valuable helps, and also thanks for your comments, I will try and improve my grammars (I'm not really good at grammar yet), and don't mind about how I write.

To Nicholas The Punisher - How come I didn't noticed that part... Cid/Chamo as Pottymouth Smoker... yeah, I really agreed this one, I will re-edit the chapter 3 later.

To Han-Ko - Thank you~ : )

To enigma95 - Thank you for enjoying the reading~ : )

* * *

Here's the chapter 4.

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and Mahou Sensei Negima.**

* * *

[So… my job as Negi's assistant teacher of the class 3-A, I've never thought that the 3-A class wasn't a normal. It was unique and interesting class, most of them are human, and I've realized that both of them Setsuna and Mana are not a human. Apparently they're hybrid of human and demon. They're all has skills, not amateur, but almost at veteran skills. For Eva, she's a pure vampire that Negi and Asuna told me before. And somehow, I have noticed that Zazie are not a human also, but I am not sure what being is Zazie. Turn out this kind of class, won't be so boring after all.]

**Chapter 4: Kyoto Trip part 1 – Before and the day**

**(THE DAY BEFORE KYOTO TRIP)**

**Harajuku**

The three cheerleaders Misa, Madoka and Sakurako, were out shopping for clothes, however they kept getting distracted. They all stopped when they saw something out of the ordinary.

"Hey, isn't that Negi-kun and Konoka?" Misa said.

"You're right… what are those two doing here?" Sakurako replied and asked.

The other two looked and in fact there were the mentioned three. Konoka was wearing a white sweater over a black dress, boots and a hat that matched her sweater. Negi was in a blue and white sweater and brown slacks.

**Meanwhile to Negi and Konoka**

"Hey, hey! How about this one, Negi-kun?" Konoka calls at Negi to come over, she shows a long sleeved shirt labeled [KUMA KYOKU Girl].

"That looks cute Konoka-san!" Negi said.

"Take a look!" Konoka asked Negi as she brings up the shirt near to her chest for letting Negi to imagine Konoka wearing that shirt whether it suits her or not.

"I think its suites you, Konoka-san." Negi replied clueless.

"Oh Negi-kun! Not this one!" Konoka replied.

**Back to cheerleader trio**

_'What is going on here?' _The cheerleaders thought curiously as they huddled up together and started asking from what they speculating few things.

_'…Isn't this… like a date!?' _The cheerleader trio thought.

"B… But Negi-kun is just ten years old to, maybe they just came to buy clothes like sister and brother." Misa said as three of them huddle up and kneel down together for discussion.

"They really come all the out to Harajuku just for that…?" Sakurako commented, then, slowly they become panicked and worried at their child teacher. "AWAWAWA! T-T-This might be a problem!" Sakurako said in panic while there's a spiral at her eyes.

"It'll be scandalous if anyone finds out!" Madoka said in panic also.

"If they find out Negi-kun's been hitting on his students, he'll get fired!" Misa said in panic also.

"W… wait, calm down! In this case, isn't it more Konoka hitting on Negi rather than the other way around?" Madoka said something that got point.

"Oh! I see!" Sakurako said while hitting a fist on her hand palm.

"That's how it looks to me, too…" Misa said in thinking pose. "I mean, Konoka lives in the same room as Negi-kun, doesn't she? And Asuna sleeps early, so…" Misa continues as three of them are having an imagination of both Konoka and Negi are doing something that are making love.

"It might have stirred Konoka's maternal instinct, but then those feelings of affection develop into romance…" Madoka added in.

"A… anyway, we've got to contact the authorities!" Misa said in excitement, while taking her phone out and call the authorities, but actually she's just calling to Asuna without both of them knowing.

"T-T-The authorities?! You mean the staff room?!" Sakurako shocked.

"YOU IDIOT! He'll be fired and thrown out of school right away!" Madoka snapped Sakurako from her random words.

**At girl's dorm**

**Asuna's room**

"Yes? Hm? What? Kakizaki? What the heck is it? I finally get a day off and now…" Asuna answer the phone as she got woke up by the ringtone of her phone.

**"STOP SLEEPING IN UNTIL NOON ON A HOLIDAY DAMMIT! We've got trouble! It's terrible! Take a look at this!"** Misa yelled at Asuna. Later, Asuna received a picture email from Misa, and the picture showing Konoka showing Negi clothes, and it likes they are shopping, yep, just shopping. **"WELL!? Isn't this a secret date!?"** Misa said loudly, while Madoka are at their behind.

**"What's going on with those two!? Asuna, surely you've got to know something! Asuna, she's going to take Negi-kun from you!"** Sakurako added in.

"This is stupid… there's no way something like that could happen." Asuna said before she throws her hand phone aside.

**Back to Cheerleader Trio**

"AAAAHH! HEY, C'MON! Don't fall asleep again! Asuna!" Misa yelled. "H… HELLO? ASUNA!?" Misa try to wake Asuna up and failed.

"Aw… Maybe Asuna didn't believe us…" Sakurako said in frown face.

"Ah! Those two are on the move again! Follow them!" Madoka tells them.

"Hm?" Negi felt someone spying on them. He looked back seeing no one was there, and continues their walking.

"Wah! Crap!" Madoka hide herself.

"Let them go a bit further…" Sakurako said.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Vincent's situation in Harajuku**

Meanwhile to Vincent as he went out from the cottage, board on train and arrived at the streets of Harajuku (Is his first time). He wears a black t-shirt with white extra-long sleeves, with the Dirge of Cerberus logo and dark blue jeans that he made by himself. _'The headmaster suggested me to take a walk to this place called Harajuku… I think that's the name. He said taking this chance to travel around by myself can give me some experience… I wonder what does the headmaster means taking some experience by walking through the streets… Not just this, I took an eye on the Class Roaster, and apparently today is one of my students birthday, I just go and buy what I need.' _Vincent thought. He walk through the crowds, some of them are giving him a way to walk without being disturbed, because of his scary aura and his serious face expression that he emitting, mostly those peoples are thugs that doesn't want to mess with Vincent due to his expression. For Vincent, he just need to buy something that he needed, but most of the shops that Vincent has checked that they doesn't have what Vincent wanted, and every time he went out, most of the peoples, especially the girls are went straight blush and awed at Vincent. _'What happened to them?'_ Vincent thought as he had no ideas that just now he scared some thugs by just his expression, girls are affected by his cool and serious face expression.

Shortly later Vincent found a Gift Shop, he went inside the shop and found the item that suits, and he bought it and left the shop. _'Got what I needed.' _Vincent thought. Later Vincent saw Negi and Konoka went together wearing casual clothes, _'How coincident… Negi and Konoka are shopping.'_ Vincent thought. And later he noticed the trio cheerleaders around the corner, are secretly following at Negi and Konoka. _'The cheerleading trio is stalking at them… for what reason?'_ Vincent thought, Vincent observe the situation very carefully, and apparently they want to buy something they wanted, and the trio cheerleaders has mistaken. _'…Guess I better follow them in case if something happen.'_ Vincent thought smirking and decided to follow them stealthy.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Somewhere, Asuna, with Chamo, the talking ermine, somewhere in shopping center**

A phone ringing and Asuna picked up and answer. "Yes? What, you again, Kakizaki? What do you want?" Asuna asked.

**"IT'S AMAZING! IT'S INCREDIBLE, ASUNA! It feels like those two are going to quit school and run off to get marry!"** Misa said loudly in excitement through phone.

"Huh? They said they were going shopping today…" Asuna said with slightly have a doubt face.

**"NO! It's a date! A DATE! A secret love-love date! KYAAAAH!"** Misa said again with excitement.

The class representative Ayaka suddenly appeared behind Asuna and asks, "Ara? What's the matter, Asuna-san?"

"Eh- Absolutely nothing, Iincho-san, really!" Asuna surprised at Ayaka and replied back.

**"A… Anyway, we're going to keep following them! I'll send you another photo, so just hold on over there!"** Misa said before sending a photo to her.

"AH! Hey! Look, you don't have to do this! Kakizaki!" Asuna try to tell Misa.

An email arrived to Asuna's phone, she opened it and revealed a photo of Konoka and Negi are drinking, in couple style (A drink with 2 straws). This caused Ayaka got shocked by seeing the photo.

"PFFFT?! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS!? EVEN IF IT'S JUST A JOKE, THERE ARE LIMITS!" Ayaka yelling at surprised and anger.

"I don't know! I'm telling you, I don't know!" Asuna try defending herself by running away from Ayaka's wrath.

**Back to Trio Cheerleaders**

"All right! I'm getting pumped up. It's time for us to make a move!" Misa said.

"But hey, if you think about it, it's only natural." Madoka said.

"Un, Un! There was that scandal during spring break where they caught Negi and Konoka embracing in the classroom!" Sakurako said.

"They say that Konoka had a marriage interview that day." Madoka said.

"EH!? Then the other interviewee was Negi-kun!? T… That means Negi-kun could be the future principal!" Misa said in surprised tone, "If everything goes right…"

"I see… so that's why he's been accepted as a teacher at Mahora, even though he's only 10 years old." Madoka said.

"Yeah!"

"That's right! And what's more, I've decided on a plan for us, the Mahora Cheerleading Team!" Misa said in excited.

The trio cheerleaders get their cheerleading main items, the cheerleading pom poms

"We'll support their relationship! We'll stake our name as cheerleaders on it!" Misa, Madoka and Sakurako said in unison. While Sakurako yell. "Yeah!" Suddenly, someone called Misa through hand phone.

"HOLD ON JUST A MINUTE HERE!"

The trio cheerleaders got flies back by the shout power.

**"This is a direct order from the class president of 3-A! There is an absolute prohibition on immoral teacher-student relationships! You will stop them right now!"** Ayaka order them through hand phone with blushed face.

"Kakizaki-san, Kugimiya-san, Sakurako-san! You will be responsible for that those two do not become any closer than is necessary!" Ayaka order them.

"EEEEEEH!?" Sakurako responded while in thinking pose. Then sudden, Madoka's hand phone started to ring inside her bag.

"C'Mon-! It's our job to support people!" Misa said.

**"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"** A video recording through another phone to Madoka's phone showing Ayaka's face with tick mark and scary face.

"HAAH!" Sakurako shocked.

"R… ROGER! IINCHO…" Misa had no choice by to agree by force.

**Few minutes later**

Moment later, "Sheesh… I guess we have no choice." Misa said.

"Ok, then. In order to conceal our true identities…"

Later, the trio cheerleaders disguised themselves as different person, Misa and Sakurako both wear sailor uniform, with tanned skin (through markup), and Madoka dressed in male uniform.

"…" Vincent stayed silent all the time while observing them. _'…What's the point…? You girls are misunderstanding…'_

**At Asuna and Ayaka, along with Chamo on Asuna's head**

"COME ON ASUNA-SAN! Let's hurry to Harajuku while the three of them are trying their best stop both of them!" Ayaka said while grabbing Asuna's arm as both of them are started to head to Harajuku.

"Come on Iincho-san! There's no need to go like that!" Asuna try to resist from Ayaka but she didn't listen.

**Back to Negi, Konoka, Vincent and the trio cheerleaders (In disguised mode)**

Negi and Konoka are still shopping and they looking at the matching clothes that shop are showing, the trio cheerleaders interrupted them by hitting them aside and bought the matching clothes. However, Negi found another suitable thing to buy, Konoka looked and agreed to buy it but Misa go and kicked them flying aside and bought a something that they are suited for them, it's a dumbbell.

"T… This is a dumbbell! I don't want this!" Misa said in disappointing.

"Those two are pretty health-orientated for young people." Madoka said while looking at dumbbell.

"All right! Let's make some more interruptions!" Sakurako said in excitement.

"Excuse me, I'll take…" Negi was about to buy but been interrupted by the trio cheerleaders (still in disguised mode) "I'LL TAKE THAT!" The trio yelled in unison.

"T… there sure are a lot of violent people in the city, aren't there? Haven't I seen them somewhere before?" Negi was in tired.

"Well, we've already bought these. They should be enough, Negi-kun." Konoka said while showing a bag of bought items.

"Phew…"

"Negi-kun, are you tired? Do you want to find somewhere quiet and take a rest?" Konoka asked Negi to take rest, while the trio cheerleaders are tired of carrying lot of bags heard what Konoka said.

"AWAWA! A 'QUIET PLACE'! THIS IS BAD!" Sakurako yelled.

"AAA-N! HURRY UP AND GET HERE, IINCHO!" Misa yelled to hope Ayaka hurry to Harajuku.

_'…Amusing…'_ Vincent thought while following them.

**Meanwhile, back to Asuna and Ayaka, and Chamo**

Inside the train, where Ayaka, Chamo and Asuna are on board, "I won't let anyone make a move on Negi-sensei, even if it IS Konoka-san!" Ayaka said in angry tone.

"I'm telling you, Iincho, as long as it's Konoka, it'll be fine." Asuna try to calm down Ayaka.

'But Ane-san, don't you think Konoka-nee-san might be taking aniki out because she still wants a card?" Chamo whispers to Asuna.

'Then… you think she wants to get a kiss out of him no matter what? I don't think Konoka would go as far as that…' Asuna whisper back. _'B… But, coming to think of it, Konoka loves all sorts of fortune telling stuff… There's an exceptionally high probability that… but… no way…'_ Asuna thought in worry.

**Back to Negi, Konoka, Vincent and Trio Cheerleaders**

The trios cheerleaders are no more in disguised mode, they hiding in bushes and observe at Negi and Konoka, sitting on the stairs while drinking, Konoka noticed Negi are felt asleep.

"Ahaha—He got tired from walking and fell asleep…" Sakurako giggle.

"He's a kid, after all." Madoka said.

"H… Hold on! Take a look at that!" Misa alert them. They saw Negi was sleeping on Konoka's lap, and Konoka putting her hand on Negi's head to comfort his sleep.

"AAH! She's letting him sleep on her lap!" Sakurako said.

"Kuuu… I'm so envious! Damn that Konoka!" Misa said in jealous tone.

"Misa, you can do that with your boyfriend anytime." Madoka said.

"Madoka, you idiot! It's more romantic to have a young man sleep on your lap!" Misa said back.

"Hey, quiet!" Sakurako tell them to keep their voices down.

**To Konoka and Negi**

"Just looking at your sleeping face… Negi-kun, you're still a child, aren't you?" Konoka said while smiling. "Maybe I pushed him a little too hard today? Fatigue, fly away~!" Konoka sing at last line while swinging her finger, her finger suddenly emitting some light.

_'Huh?' _Sakurako thought.

_'Eh?'_ Madoka thought.

_'Did her hand just…?'_ Misa thought when three of them saw her finger suddenly emitted light.

"Ah! That's right! The card!" Konoka recalled back while hitting her hand palm with fist. "It'll appear if I kiss Negi-kun!"

"Uhuhu… perfect, he's asleep." Konoka said while adjusting Negi's face facing her.

The cheerleader trio started panicking as they are seeing. "EH! WHAT!? A KISS!?" Sakurako surprised.

"Eh? Is she going to do it?" Madoka said.

"Card?" Misa said in confused.

As they done saying, Konoka try to kiss Negi, the trio cheerleaders are trying to stop her, but.

"I guess I'd better not after all. I shouldn't kiss him while he's asleep, even if he IS just a kid." Konoka hold back while giggling. She saw the trio tripped from bushes, this cause Konoka sweat-dropped when seeing them. "Ara?" Asuna and Ayaka, along with Chamo, appeared at the right time.

"HEEEEY! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Ayaka yelled.

"Huh-?" Konoka got sweat-dropped again. "Iincho? And Asuna?" Konoka said.

"Why are you all here?" Konoka asked nervously, Ayaka got shocked at Negi sleeping on Konoka's lap.

"K-K-K-Konoka-san is letting Negi-sensei sleep on her lap!" Ayaka said in shaking while her face blushed and her eye having tears of jealousy. "I… I WANT TO TRY THAT TOO!" Ayaka is shred in tears.

"K… Konoka, are you really going to…?" Asuna said with disbelief face. Meanwhile to Chamo as he's secretly smiling evilly.

"Ah… Did you figure it out?" Konoka said in nervous with blush face.

"Nnn…" Negi awaken. "H… huh? Everyone! And Asuna-san, too! Why are you all here…?" Negi said in surprised with Ayaka, Asuna and trio cheerleaders here.

"Negi-kun, it looks like they have figured it out." Konoka said to Negi.

"EEEEEEH!? What are you going to do? Actually, I thought they'd be more surprised…" Negi said in panic tone, while the trios are scratching behind their heads.

"F… Figured it out… then…" Ayaka said while clenching her fist.

"Then you two really are going to…" Asuna said in blush.

"UUUN, we had no choice." Konoka said as both of them standing up.

"Auu… T… That's right. It's one day early, but…" Negi saying while take out a box from bag. "Here, Asuna-san, for the 21st of April which is tomorrow. I want to say… Happy Birthday, Asuna-san!" Negi shows out the gift box to Asuna. This makes them realized something that they have forgot.

The trios dumbstruck, Ayaka confused "Eh…?" And Asuna was surprised.

"I've been looking for a present with Konoka-san since this morning." Negi explained.

"It's an organ that plays your favourite tune, Asuna. Today is the 20th, so I was planning to give it to you tomorrow, but…" Konoka is explaining the situation.

"Wh… speaking of that…" Ayaka said as she remembered that tomorrow was Asuna's birthday.

"Aaah…" Sakurako remember while hitting her hand palm with fist.

"AAAH! That's right! We've also got presents for you Asuna!" The trios said.

The trios are giving their bought items ago to Asuna as the gifts. Then they heard something behind them, they turned around and get surprised by seeing Vincent was standing behind them staring at them, for not noticing him. "KYA! Vincent/-kun/-sensei/nii-san!" Everyone's surprised and said in unison.

"Good evening." Vincent greets them.

"Vincent-sensei, when did you appear behind us?" Misa said with blushed.

"Just now, and I followed you girls to here." Vincent answered back.

"And since when did you follow us?" Madoka asked.

"From where you girls started to spy at Negi and Konoka, it caught me interested and decided to follow you girls, I watched every moves and it's quite an entertaining." Vincent replied.

"Why are you here too sensei?" Sakurako asked.

"I came here to buy a gift from Gift Shop, and take some times to sight-seeing around Harajuku." Vincent said before he shows a bag of gift. "Apparently I bought same gift as both of them bought to Asuna." Vincent continues, then, he looked at Asuna. "Asuna." Vincent calls.

"Yes?" She replied.

"I thought I can give you this tomorrow, but since the girls here and Negi are giving you presents, so I have to say, Happy Birthday, Asuna." Vincent said while giving the bag of gift to Asuna. Everyone look back at Asuna accepting his gift.

"T… Thank you. Negi, Konoka, Vincent… Everyone… It's all so sudden… I… I'm so happy…" Asuna said shedding tears.

"Vincent-nii, how did you know Asuna's birth date is tomorrow? We never mention this to you before." Negi asked.

"Yeah." Konoka also want to know.

"I checked the class roster, it has birthdate on each." Vincent replied.

"We've come all this way after all, so let's go to karaoke! We organize a birthday party for Asuna!" Sakurako suggested having a birthday party at karaoke.

"Yeah!" Misa said.

"That sounds good!" Madoka said.

"Hm… alright then… Let's go!" Ayaka approved.

"What's a Karaoke?" Vincent asked honestly, all of them sweat-dropped, and Vincent can see their faces. "I apologize, in my hometown there were no such entertainment, even the festival. The whole town was like a ghost town for any outsider's views." Vincent explained. Then, they explain the definition of Karaoke to Vincent, and it took at least less than a minute to understand. "I see. Wait, before we go, Madoka, Misa, Sakurako, and Ayaka." Vincent calls them.

"Yes, Vincent-sensei?" Ayaka asked.

"Please don't call me sensei, because we are not in class. Just call me Vincent when we are not in class, call me sensei in school and also in any school activities, understand?" Vincent replied.

"Yes! Vincent-s, Vincent/-san/-kun!" The girls said in unison differently.

_'…Those honorifics… should I tell them not to call me that way? …I guess I just let them call me in their way…' _Vincent thought as he still not getting used to those honorifics."Alright… I think that can too… So, let's go celebrate with Asuna's birthday party, shall we?" Vincent tells them.

"Yeah!"

"Konoka, I'm sorry for doubting you…" Asuna said with apologetic tone while scratching behind her head.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Konoka asked.

Vincent was walking behind the group, from Vincent's view, he sees the group in front of them, somehow it makes him remembers of his AVALANCHE group, there's an image of his companions walking in front of him, slowly it fades away. This means Vincent is really missed his companions.

**~FFXMSN~**

After they finished their karaoke, everyone went back to their places in Mahora. Vincent back to his room inside the cottage, he lied on the bed and recalling back one of his God's Abilities: Mind Reading.

_Mind Reading is an active ability, which allowed you to read whoever minds you wanted._

_'…In the end, I couldn't use this ability to read their mind… It's not really good to read your students' mind there.' _Vincent thought. "Asuna, value your friends, they are important in your life. Just like me." Vincent muttered.

**Asuna's room, Apartment**

At night, inside the room, where Asuna, Konoka and Negi, with Chamo are staying, with Negi and Konoka, along with Chamo, are asleep. Asuna is sitting on the floor staring at those presents brought by her friends, and also their teachers. "Thanks, everyone…" Asuna muttered at herself smiling.

**~FFXMSN~**

**(THE DAY OF KYOTO TRIP)**

**Inside Cottage**

Vincent awake earlier than everyone, it was 4.30 AM. He went to his dresser; take out the dark blue suit, dark blue jeans, a white button up shirt, and red tie. Luckily Vincent wear the pants first before Evangeline suddenly open up the door and blushed with slightly nosebleed by seeing Vincent's upper naked. Otherwise, Evangeline will be fly away backward with massive nosebleed gush.

"Oh, good morning Eva…-chan." Vincent greets Eva. _'I still can't get use to this…'_

"Why, Vincent, didn't expected you wake up so early today, I was about to help you wake up by sucking your blood… You didn't let me suck your blood on the other day." Eva said.

"Oh… Sorry, I'm forgotten at that day…" Vincent said before he shows his left arm to Eva. "Bite it." Vincent said.

"If you say so…" Eva said while walking toward Vincent. Eva followed as Vincent said, and she did bite Vincent's left arm and suck some bloods, the moment she sucked some bloods, she released the bite and drank some, she having a thought, "Wow… what kind of blood is his… it's not like human have… but it… it's… taste… g… good… and rich…" her face is blooming with red of satisfaction.

Vincent looked at her confusingly of her reaction. "Does my blood taste too good for you?" Vincent asked.

"Why… you are not a human aren't you…?" Eva asked with flirty tone.

_'She sees through by that?' _"Yes, I was been experimented and become a hybrid of human and monster." Vincent replied while he wear his white button shirt and button up.

"Wait… monster?" Eva asked with confused. "Oh… I see… You're not from this world… Are you from Mundus Magicus?"

Vincent looked at her, _'I knew she's not like others… And again with that name… Mundus Magicus… That name somehow bothers me.' _Vincent thought. "Seems like you have seen through me, now I have time, I will use these time to explain everything to you, of who am I, and where I really come from." Vincent said as his expression become serious, knowing him he cannot hide this from Eva because she's different from others. The explanation took few minutes to done.

"I see…" Eva understood as she learnt that there's a deadly powerful monster in this world. "I can't believe it… A much powerful demon entered into this dimension…? A demon is much stronger than us?" Eva said, and Vincent nodded.

"Don't worry about the demon. The demon itself won't be able to get out from the crystal that imprisoned it, and that's why I been sent here to find and quickly eliminate it before it hatch. And for my transformations, I have fully control over the monsters within me." Vincent said referring to his transformations, which are **Galian Beast**, **Death Gigas**, **Hellmasker**, and **Chaos**, the last and ultimate of his transformations. Every of his transformation grant him powers and speed tremendously. "But I won't show it out, unless the situation is in critical." Vincent said in calm tone.

"Hmph, it seems you and I are in the same category. We are immortal beings." Eva said with smirk. "But you're much older than me, by double of my age."

"That's right." Vincent said. Until he realized the time was almost at 5.15 AM. "I have to go, Eva." Vincent took his bag. The moment Vincent calls her name like that way, Eva got surprised to hear that.

"Hey, why didn't call me… with -chan?" Eva asked as she heard Vincent didn't call her with '–chan'.

"I'm not getting used to the honorifics… So I better call you Eva." Vincent replied.

"Oh, have fun then…" Eva said to him as she felt a bit lonely.

"Don't worry Eva. I will buy some souvenirs for you when we arrive there." Vincent said with polite tone as he kneels down at the same height as her.

"Wh… why I don't need... need some souvenirs!" Eva said like tsundere way.

Vincent looked at her confusedly. _'Why is she acted like that?'_ Vincent stood up and walks downstairs, once he stopped at the entrance to pick up his shoes. "I'm going now, Eva. Take care of yourself." Vincent said while wearing his black shoes and leaving, Eva now watching him leaving.

**Vincent's room**

Shortly later, she's walking into Vincent's room and look at the photos as she noticed just now, she looking at the first pictures, it was the newer picture of AVALANCHE group, she saw an average height man with blonde spiky hair with a young boy with brownish hair, she's a bit attracted by the person's face, then, she noticed an average height woman, a beautiful black long hair woman with a huge breast, Eva's got a bit jealous by that. Then, she noticed there's an animal with a fire on its tail, a big dark muscular man with robotic right arm, with a young girl on his shoulder, a 40s average blonde hair man with cigarette, a short black haired young girl about near 20s with headband holding a cat (Cait Sith), and lastly, a man with high collar red cape behind there. They all standing in front of a bar called 7th Heaven, she smiled a little, then, she noticed something's different, she look at the old picture of AVALANCHE group, there's a person missing in the newer one, a beautiful young with a long brownish haired girl with a pink ribbon tied on her hair, wearing a shin-length pink dress that buttons up with the front with a red bolero jacket and she has emerald green eyes.

"Beautiful…" Eva has a bit admired by her beauty. "But… why she's not inside the newer picture?" Eva then continues to look into another picture, which is Lucrecia. "This person… must be Lucrecia that Vincent mentioned, she's beautiful indeed…" Then, she look at the last picture, which showing all members of AVALANCHE, she noticed another person inside there, wearing a long purple coat, his age around 30s or 40s, holding a robot cat. And last the picture, a young girl with the animal before, and with Vincent. "It's nice to have those people…" Eva muttered.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Inside Negi, Asuna, Konoka and Chamo's room, well, not really Chamo's room**

Rays of sunlight filtered its way into their dorm. As it reached Negi's face he awoke, before his alarm clock. (To be honest I'm not really sure is he still staying awake without sleep) He stopped the alarm clock and exclaimed, "Good Morning!" to the rest of the room. With unimaginable speeds, Negi got dressed. "Yahoo! I've been waiting for this day for a long time… The day of the school trip! Asuna-san! Konoka-san! Get up we can't be late!"

"Damn, you're noisy Negi…" Asuna mumbled as she groggily woke up, although she's already had her uniform readied. "Do we have to go right now?" Asuna asked as she's still half asleep.

"Actually, as the teacher, I have to be there early." Negi replied.

"So that means us students still have some time left? That's good… Cause I'm going back to sleep." Asuna said.

"I will go prepare some onigiri (rice ball) for breakfast." Konoka told them as she went to prepare.

As Negi got out of the room Asuna was helping him look nice. "Do you have our guidebook?"

"Yes!" Negi replied impatiently happy.

"Have you got your passport and a change of clothes?" Asuna asked further.

"Yes! I had everything prepared the day before yesterday!" Negi said impatiently. "Okay, I'm going off first!" Negi said as he ran first.

"Okay, okay. Give it your best, sensei." Asuna replied. _'It's like he's going on a primary school picnic…'_

"All right, Asuna. Let's get prepared too Asuna," Konoka said. "I'll make breakfast too."

**To Negi**

"I've been really looking forward to this trip. I mean I get to stay in the ancient capital of Japan for 5 days! School trips are wonderful!" Negi said as he sped through the campus.

"Don't get carried away, aniki!" Chamo said as he appeared on Negi's shoulder. "You have also got to deliver that letter to the head of the Kansai Magic Association."

"Right! I want to go take a look at where the Thousand Master used to live." Negi said enthusiastically while running toward to the train station. "All right! This is going to be the busiest I will be since I started being a teacher!" He spun around before entering the train, which leads to other train station where they are gather up together.

**Another Train Station**

"WAH! YOU ALL CAME EARLY!" Negi greets at them, some of the girls are arrived at the stations, along with some teachers.

"Good morning, Negi-sensei!" Shizuna greets at Negi.

"Good morning, Negi-kun!" Seat number 16: Sasaki Makie, an energetic girl with red hair and her left side of front hair tied.

"We couldn't wait to leave, so we came early!" Seat number 4: Ayase Yue, the short quiet girl with dark long purple hair, her both side hair was tied down in braid and with ribbon, and also one of the baka rangers.

Vincent was there already while staring at the Shinkansen (Japanese Bullet Train), which is an advanced train that travels fast. _'This train… look quite advanced than others, and also the train from my world…' _Vincent thought as he observing the Shinkansen, he then went to test the strength by slightly knocking the body steel. _'Quite sturdy.'_ He then looked at Negi that just arrived. "Good morning Negi." Vincent greets at Negi.

"AH! Good morning Vincent-nii!" Negi greets back.

"Looking forward to Kyoto, haven't you Negi-kun~?" Makie asked her the child teacher.

"Yes!" Negi replied.

Vincent looked at the librarian group (Nodoka and Yue) are carrying pillows. "Why are you bringing pillows?" Yuna asked with sweat-dropped.

"I… don't like changing pillows. I can't sleep on any other pillow. So I brought mine along." Nodoka said while holding her pillow up.

"You two are alike." Ako said, as she then turned her head towards Vincent and stared for a moment.

Vincent was checking every girls arriving at the station just to check their arrival, he turned his head for noticing someone looking at him. "Do you need something, Ako?" Vincent asked.

"N-nothing, Vincent-sensei…" Ako stuttered blushing.

"If you need something, simply ask me." Vincent told her, and she nodded, and Akira took an eye on him secretly.

"Classes 3A, 3D, 3J and 3S please head towards your home room teacher so you for roll call and division into groups!" Shizuna announced. Vincent turned and raised an eyebrow towards Negi who was waving a flag that said 3A.

"Over here girls," Negi cheered. "Ah Vincent, can you please check off the people who arrive?" Negi assign Vincent to do the checking list.

"Sure." Vincent replied as he took the clipboard and put his pack down on a seat. "Let's get started." _'For our class, the total of students will be 28, excluding Sayo, Chachamaru, and Eva.'_

**"The JR Shinkansen ASAMA 506 will be departing shortly."** Announcer announced to all the passengers to get onboard before departing.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Inside the Shinkansen Train**

**Group-1: Kakizaki Misa, Kugimiya Madoka, Shiina Sakurako, Narutaki Fuuka and Narutaki Fumika **

"KONOKA-SAN CLASS 3-A IS OVER HERE!" Negi shouted out the window.

"The twins are sure alike. They're noisy." Misa said jokingly.

"Aw… come on, it's more fun that way." Madoka said.

"Negi-kun! Vincent-sensei! The birthday party the day before yesterday was fun!" Sakurako said.

"Hey! That's no fair you got play with our senseis!" Fumika pouted.

"IT sure was! Please take us along to karaoke again sometime!" Negi said.

"Vincent-sensei, yesterday you sing was very good!" Misa said.

"Why thank you, Misa." Vincent replied while checking the names on list.

"If we have another karaoke, can you come with us?" Misa asked.

"…Sure I will. For the time and the date, it will depend on my schedules." Vincent replied.

"Thank you, Vincent-sensei~!" The trio is thanking him.

"Take you seats, girls." Vincent points at the seats behind him with his left thumb finger over his shoulder.

**Group-2: Yotsuba Satsuki, Kasuga Misora, Nagase Kaede, Hakase Satomi, Chao Lingshen and Ku Fei**

Seat number 30: Yotsuba Satsuki, black twin ponytail hair and slightly chubby (no offense though), was walking around selling nikuman (Meat Bun) to any passengers as she got on the train.

"She sells those things everywhere…" Seat number 9: Kasuga Misora, the short tomboy hair style student, an athletic of track sports, said jovially.

"Yeah, yeah." Kaede nodded as she as was eating one.

"Do you want one too Kasuga-san?" Seat number 24: Hakase Satomi, the glasses girl with tied braided black hair, the maker of Chachamaru, resident scientist of the class, asked. Misora just shook her head for no.

Chao Lingshen, the Chinese foreign exchange student was looking around merrily wondering if she could use Negi to sell the meat buns in England, _'Maybe I can spread Nikumans all the way to England.'_ Chao thought. She also watched as Ku Fei offered Negi some food which he gently declined.

"Negi-bouzu! It must be tough to be in charge of organizing-aru! Eat of these to keep your energy up-aru!" Ku Fei offered.

"E… Er… T-Thanks, Ku Fei-san. I've had onigiri for breakfast already…" Negi declined in polite way.

_'These two…'_ Chamo thought.

Chao noticed Vincent is checking on the list name, she went toward to Vincent and ask, "Vincent-sensei, would you want to try one?" Chao asked as she brings out a bun.

"Hm…" Vincent just stares at her, then replied. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry." Vincent declined.

"Well, if you're hungry, come find us!" Chao told to Vincent.

"I will." Vincent replied nodding his head.

**Group-3: Asakura Kazumi, Murakami Natsumi, Hasegawa Chisame, Naba Chizuru and Yukihiro Ayaka **

Natsumi entered the car looking at everything with awe. Seat number 25: Hasegawa Chisame, the girl with big round specs, was just considering everything stupid. Asakura was busy taking pictures of everything, Vincent was busy checking if the people got onto the train or not. She smirked at her success. Chizuru was busy laughing at Ayaka. "She's at it again."

"Hey hey! Iincho, try to cut the illegal child seduction to a minimum before lunch time okay?" Asakura said. She was promptly ignored due to dragging Negi everywhere.

"I've rented out the entire green car, so let's take our time and relax there. Just the two of us, of course…" Ayaka said whispering the last part.

"I-Iincho-san I still have some work to do!" Negi said waving his arms frantically. This sent Chamo on to Vincent's clipboard.

Vincent looked at Negi and Ayaka while checking off their name list. Luckily he didn't have to do anything since group 4 decided to come in at the time.

**Group-4: Ookouchi Akira, Tatsumiya Mana, Izumi Ako, Akashi Yuna and Sasaki Makie **

"Are you okay?" Mana asked as she seeing Ako doesn't feel well.

"Ako, are you sick even before the trip starts?" Akira asked rubbing Ako's back.

"N-no, I think I just ate too much nikuman…" Ako replied using Yuna's back as support.

"Negi-kun! Do you want to hang out with us as during free activity day?" Makie questioned happily. Negi and Chamo sweat drop at her energy.

"Sasaki-san, he's taken, err very busy…" Ayaka replied hotly. This caused Makie to pout and turn away.

"You want me to get you some drinks?" Yuna asked. Ako nodded before Yuna went to buy some from the vending machine on the train, but noticed Vincent already bought a drink and walked up to Yuna with a bought drink from vending machine.

"Yuna, give this to Ako and tell her to drink it. Tell her to rest easily." Vincent told Yuna as she looked at him.

"Thank you, Vincent-sensei." Yuna answered as she accepting the drink before she went and gave it to Ako.

"Thank you Vincent-sensei." Ako bowed and thanked Vincent.

"Get well soon, and don't eat too much." Vincent said before Ako moving and Vincent look at Akira and Mana. "Akira, and Mana, try to massage her back later." Vincent told both of them to watch over Ako.

"Hai, sensei." They nodded and left the entrance, and Vincent continues to check the name list. Mana is secretly staring at Vincent before she's left to take her seat.

**Group-5: Miyazaki Nodoka, Saotome Haruna, Ayase Yue, Kagurazaka Asuna and Konoe Konoka **

"Come on, this is your chance Nodoka. Go ask him like 'Will you go out with me on free activity day?' It's pretty simple." Haruna suggested to the quiet book worm (Nodoka) as she try to support her friend.

"B-but…" Was all Nodoka could say, she wanted to, but doesn't possess any courage.

"Come on, I don't think Negi-sensei would turn you down if you asked him." Haruna replied, and Yue just watched her friends as she sipped her juice box.

"Are you all right, Negi? Did you eat properly?" Asuna asked Negi.

"Yes! Thanks for the onigiri!" Negi replied cheerfully.

"Thank goodness~!" Konoka said. "Oh hello Iincho~ Vincent-kun~" Konoka greets both of them.

"Good Morning Konoka, Asuna. How was the gift?" Vincent asked Asuna getting the attention of those around them while checking the name list.

"Uh huh. Thanks Vincent." Asuna replied nodding.

"Where's mine? Vincent-kun?" Konoka joined up and pouted crossing her arms.

Vincent looked up staring at her, "…When your birthday is around at the corner, I'll prepare one for you Konoka, alright?" Vincent replied. "You're all should go to your seats right now." The girls nodded and walked away, Iichino and Konoka are started to chatting, and Negi currently handling to lead students to their seats and counting the total.

_'…Vincent-nii-san, that's a bit cold to reply like that.' _Chamo thought.

_'…Sorry Konoka for that I have to say like that, otherwise it will be a bit suspicious…' _Vincent thought.

_'Hyaa ah… This sure is a busy class… just organizing them will be tough…' _Negi thought. "Hm…? Was that the 5th group? Are we missing one group?" Negi realized while counting with his fingers. "Vincent-nii, I think we are missing some people." Negi said.

"That would be group 6th. There are Setsuna, Eva, Chachamaru, and Zazie. Both Eva and Chachamaru are unable to attend the trip." Vincent replied and Negi looked at the clipboard only to be interrupted by a new voice.

"Excuse me Vincent-sensei, Negi-sensei," Someone spoke. Negi looked up to see a girl, it was Setsuna.

"Ah you're seat number 15, Sakurazaki Setsuna, and, seat number 31, Zazie Rainyday behind you." Negi said as Vincent marked the two off the clipboard.

"I am supposed to be the leader of group six, but since Evangeline-san and Chachamaru-san are not here, it is only me and Zazie-san. What do we do?" Setsuna asked.

"I see… That's a real problem…" Negi said, Negi then suggested an idea. "I... I know! Why don't you join another group?" Negi told to both of them. _'Actually… she was unable to come on the school trip from the beginning…'_ Negi thought as he knew about this.

_'It's not like she can.' _Chamo thought.

"Alright, Sakurazaki-san can go with Asuna-san and Zazie-san can go with Iichino-san." Negi asked Ayaka and Asuna for their permission.

"Yeah yeah." Asuna agreed.

"I don't mind, Negi-sensei." Ayaka agreed.

"Eh..?" Konoka noticed. "Ah Se-chan, it looks like we're in the same group…" Konoka said full of mirth. Setsuna didn't know how to reply so all she did was bow and walked away. "Ah…" Konoka try to talk to Setsuna but she just walked away, this causes Konoka thinking that Setsuna might hate her.

"…?" Negi was wondering.

_'I see what's going on…'_ Vincent thought.

**Meanwhile, to the place where Evangeline and Chachamaru are**

**Mahora Academy, Rooftop**

"I bet they're on the Shinkensen by now." Eva said while feel sleepy and bored.

"It's a shame that you can't go on the school trip, master." Chachamaru said.

Eva surprised to hear that from her servant. "…Hey, what do you mean, 'It's a shame'? I wouldn't want to go on a trip with that brat anyway." Eva asked.

"Ah, it's just that you looked like you really want to go… especially with Vincent-sensei." Chachamaru replied.

"Hmph, Idiot, Vincent did said that he'll bring some souvenir to me, whatever he promise, he will promise. And more importantly, why don't you go yourself? You want to go, don't you?" Eva asked back.

"No, I'd rather be by master's side, as usual." Chachamaru replied.

"…Hmph." Eva responded.

**Back to the Trip group, where 3-A groups are**

"KYAAH! WE'RE MOVING! WE'RE MOVING!" One of the girls yelled in excited when seeing train started to move.

"OF course we are!" One of the girls replied.

The girls inside the carriage having a very loud chit-chatting, while the Narutaki twins are having fun the most, as for Konoka, she keep watching at Setsuna, Konoka keep thinking is Setsuna really hating at Konoka, and Vincent noticed about this.

_'Setsuna huh? Her attitude just likes a bodyguard, she reminds me of former Turk…'_ Vincent thought while secretly looking at them.

"All right, everyone! The 15th Annual School Trip is about to begin!" Shizuna announced. "Please make the most of these five days and four nights!"

"O—K!" The entire classes yelled.

Now is Negi turns to announce, "There will be a lot of free time for the groups, so I think it'll be a fun trip for everyone, to be honest, this is my first time for the school trip, so please, teach me something that I don't understand, like the culture or something, alright?"

"Hai!" The entire classes yelled again.

"Please try not to get hurt, lost, or cause anyone else any trouble! You should all take responsibilities for yourselves!" And Negi's turned to announced to them, the door at his back opened. "In particular, you should take care not to get hur- AAH" Negi continue to announce to them till a woman in foods trolley appeared behind got hit Negi, this caused Shizuna surprised and other students laughed.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" The waitress with trolley apologizes.

"…" Vincent is speechless, but then he glance his eyes toward to the waitress.

"Sheesh… Is he going to be OK?" Asuna sweat-dropped for seeing Negi are so clumsy. Then she noticed that Vincent suddenly walk pass through them that head toward to next carriage, but she just ignored it.

**"Please follow the directions of the waitresses and remain in your seats…"** The announcer announced, the students proceed to do their activities before reaching their destination.

The girls are enjoying their things, while Negi walk with Ayaka and seeing some of the girls are enjoying playing card game. "Ah! That looks like fun! What are you playing?" Negi asked.

"It's a trading card game. They're very popular these days." Yuna replied.

"It's a game where you duel with magic." Yue explained, this makes Negi a bit surprised by hearing the word 'magic' from student.

"Heh… magic, huh?" Negi replied trying not to be surprised.

"Play that one!" Ako tell Makie while trying to recovering from sickness.

"Don't tell them! This is a really important match!" Makie tells Yue and Yuna. "Ako, stop leaning." Makie tells Ako.

Haruna got sweat-dropped for having tough opponents, and so does with Sakurako.

"Onee-chan! That one! Play that one!" Fumika tells to her big sister Fuuka.

"Eeeh! But this is meant to go here!" Fuuka replied back to her little sister Fumika.

Negi and Vincent went to other carriage. "Ahaha… it looks like they're having fun." Negi commented.

"Hey hey! Aniki! Isn't it about time we checked out the surroundings?" Chamo reminds him.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Negi asked.

"Didn't you hear what the old man told to us before? He said there might be some people will try to sabotage our trip, and also there might be spies from the West (The Kansai District)! You never know!" Chamo replied and explains.

"EH!? SPIES!?" Negi shocked.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Somewhere inside the train**

The waitress just now is arrived in the staff resting room, and muttering. _"Fu fu fu…" _Some evil quiet laughing she had there, _"Let's see if they will surprise…" _but then, she's been interrupted by someone came behind the waitress, it's Vincent alright.

"What are you scheming, witch?" Vincent asked at the waitress for demanding some answers with some cold tone, this caused the waitress surprised by that.

_'Wha…what!? My plans have being seen through?' _The waitress thought. "What-what are you talking about, mister?" The waitress replied by pretending don't know anything turning around facing Vincent.

"Don't pretend like you don't know anything, witch. You must be the spy from the enemy headquarter, right?" Vincent said as he glares at the waitress fiercely, this caused the waitress shaken up by the deadly glare.

_'…Who, who in the world is this guy!? He's serious…' _The waitress thought panicking and feared. _'…But, no matter, I had prepared some escape backup plan for me to escape!' _The waitress thought before she made a move by flicking her fingers to initiate of what she did just now in other carriages. Then, they both can hear some girls screaming.

_'Damn!' _Vincent thought as he quickly run back, in these carriages, he's in disadvantages because he can't use any skills to quickening himself, this will give troubles to both side, him and other passengers. This gives the waitress a chance to escape from the train.

**Meanwhile before the plan initiated**

"All right! I'm going to cast 'Spell of flames' on you for five points!" Yuna shows out a card.

"AAH! You got me! I'm dead!" Haruna cried in defeated.

"Damn! I was killing you slowly with my 'Horrible Frog Perdition' card too!" Haruna said. "Argh… Those stupid frogs!" Haruka said in unhappy while she take some chocolates from the box of lunch.

"OK! I'll be taking those five chocolates you wagered!" Yuna said.

Haruna open the box and saw a frog inside the box. "Huh?" Haruna sweat-dropped, the frog jump out from the box, causing everyone surprised and screamed. "KY… KYAAAAH!"

"F… FROG!"

"W… what happened?" Asuna asked.

Everyone on board keep screaming about frogs sudden appeared. "Aniki! Vincent-nii-san!" Chamo alert them.

"Those screams are coming from?" Negi said as he quickly went back.

Negi and Chamo saw a ton of frogs aboard the train, Negi went to help other students that are capturing frogs and put them into plastics bags. Same goes with Vincent as he arrived at the carriage, and he can see a lot of frogs appeared out of nowhere.

"Frogs…" Vincent said as he quickly analyzes those frogs through his views. _'These are ordinary frogs. They bring no threats to us… Well, at least these are better than having the monsters which are __**Touch Me**__ and __**Toxic Frog**__ from my world appeared right now…' _Vincent thought sighing in relief. "So it's just ordinary frogs… Nothing harmful…" Vincent said with a bit of disappointing.

"Sensei, we managed to get some of these frogs..." Ku Fei said as she's holding a bag filled with frogs.

"Shizuna-sensei fainted!" Makie called out as she's holding their fainted female teacher.

"Someone brings her to the health committee officer, Iichino take an emergency roll call," Negi commanded seeing as he was the senior teacher there.

"The health officer has fainted too!" Asuna cried out as she's holding their fainted health officer Ako.

Vincent looked at the situation, _'…This is out of control… without any good managements… Let me give them a hand.' _"Girls, bring them to the seats, let them rest." Vincent assigns students to bring both Ako and Shizuna to empty seats. Vincent take out an item called Remedy. _'Luckily I brought some of these from my world… In case of emergency…' _the girls are watching their teacher Vincent give both of them drink a little bit from that small bottle, few seconds later they both woke up.

"Uh what happened?" Shizuna groggily asked.

"Just now I have fainted…?" Ako too seemed dazed.

"You two fainted suddenly because of the frogs appeared sudden." Vincent replied. "You two rest, Negi and I will fix this." Vincent instructed as the two nodded and fell asleep. "Asuna, Ayaka, take care of them." The two nodded. _'This is getting troublesome… better clear them all at once.' _Vincent thought as he attempts to try out the new abilities learned few days ago. _'Let's try the __**God's Abilities**__…'_

Vincent uses the God's Abilities: **Mind Control**, and **Animal Control.**

**_Animal Control_**_ is an ability to control the animal freely, by reading their mind and mind control them._

Vincent used **Mind Control** to control over all those frogs, and he combine the **Mind Control** with the **Animal Control** and use it upon the frogs, causing all the frogs scared and been mined controlled instantly, Vincent order them, **_'Go back where you came from…'_** Vincent mind control them. Most of the students, even Negi and Chamo, are looking at those shaking scared frogs, the frogs are jumping back from where they came from and disappeared, the frogs inside the plastic bags also disappeared like poof. Vincent draws back his abilities. _'That should do it.' _Vincent thought. He then looked back at the situation, _'Quite a mess that the witch had caused, I lost that witch's presence… Best I go check the other carriages…'_ Vincent thought.

"Vincent-nii, is this you're doing just now?" Negi asked.

"No, I just gave them a glare, that's all." Vincent replied while he looking around. "Negi, now that here have settled, I'll go check the other carriage." Vincent said before he left.

"Hai, Vincent-nii!" Negi replied.

"Aniki, there's no mistake about it. This is the work of the Kansai Magic Association!" Chamo tells Negi.

"U… UN! But why frogs…?" Negi asked curiously.

"Uuun… I guess they're just trying to annoy us… or maybe this whole thing is just a distraction..." Chamo said while putting his hand under his chin.

"AH!" Negi realized something, he quickly check his suit. "H… HUH!? It's gone! The letter the principal gave me is gone!" Negi exclaimed as he detected the letter is gone.

"WHAT!?" Chamo exclaimed surprisingly.

"Wh…. Oh, it was in my bottom pocket." Negi relieved when he checked the other pockets.

"D… don't scare me like that, Aniki!" Chamo got sweat-dropped.

Out of a blue, something snatched away the letter from Negi's hand, Negi surprised at the sudden. "A bird!?" Negi exclaimed as he began to chase the bird, while Vincent was with other students, Ayaka are checking the name list, Negi run passed them.

Ayaka noticed something and says, "Asuna-san, Konoka-san. Sakurazaki-san isn't here."

"Eh?" Asuna responded sweat-dropping.

"Se-chan isn't here?" Konoka said in worry.

**To Negi**

Both Negi and Chamo are chasing the bird that snatched the letter from them. "Hey you! Please give that letter back!" Negi demanded.

"Aniki! That's a **Shikigami**!" Chamo tells Negi as Chamo recognized.

"**Shikigami**?" Negi asked.

"Yeah! It's a familiar type magic they use in Japan!" Chamo explained. "That thing's made of nothing more than paper! It's basically the same thing as a paper golem! Dammit! It's getting away! Where's your staff, aniki!?" Chamo yelled in panic as the bird is farther away from them.

"I came prepared! I've learned quite a few things since that duel with Evangeline-san!" Negi replied as he took out a wand.

"The person controlling it should be close by! Catch it!" Chamo tells.

"All right! **Ras Tel Ma Scir**…" Negi are chanting a spell, then sudden an obstacle at their front.

"Boxed lunches… Kyaa!?" Again the same waitress in food trolley got hit by Negi, it's actually the witch, somehow that witch sees through Negi's movement.

"Waah! S-S-Sorry!" Negi apologized as he quickly get up and chase, leaving the waitress walk away hiding in the staff rest room and disappear.

_"It seems like my first plan to sabotage their journey has spoiled, never mind, I have many plans. Just you wait…" _The waitress muttering before she disappeared in darkness.

Back to both Negi and Chamo, when both of them lost sight of the bird, the bird passed through many carriages and reach at the end of the train carriage, but the bird spotted a person standing at the very end of the carriage, it was Setsuna armed with a sword, a Nodachi, she slice the bird that pass her, the bird was in half, dropping the letter on the floor, along with 2 half of a shikigami. She picked up the letter and Negi arrived at the last carriage, Vincent hid himself.

"You dropped this," Setsuna said to Negi.

"Ah! My all-important letter!" Negi exclaimed. "Thank you."

"You should be careful sensei, especially when we reach the other side." Setsuna said as she was walking away.

"Aniki! That girl is suspicious as hell! Better keep an eye on her!" Chamo warns Negi.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Negi asked.

"Look at the floor! Aniki!"

"T… This…" They looked at the floor saw a halved shikigami paper.

"It's the shape of the bird from before… she must be the one controlling it!" Chamo said.

"EH! T... Then…" Negi realized.

"Yes! She might be the spy from the west!" Chamo replied.

"EEEH?!" Negi surprised again, Negi then looked at Setsuna that is walking away. _'No… way… number 15… Sakurazaki Setsuna… she's a spy from the west? After Evangeline-san, will I have to face another of my own students again?'_ Negi thought in worry, as both of them walk away from there, Vincent appeared out of nowhere and examines the shikigami paper on the ground.

_'A summon made out of paper… now this is quite a unique ability that the enemy has…' _Vincent thought while he holds and looking at the half of the paper. _'…New enemies and abilities that I have never see before… I wonder if this troublemaker is try stand in my way of my mission… I have to clear them out. However, I cannot let other people involved in my mission…'_

**END OF THE CHAPTER 4**


	6. Chapter 5

To Koinzell - Yeah, what you assuming is correct. One thing I not sure is not sure I am able to finish this story. If can, probably will take long time to complete it.

To Han-Ko - No problem. : )

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and Mahou Sensei Negima.**

* * *

[A trip to Kyoto, where I've been assigned by headmaster to watch over the students and Negi, but at least I have a lead where I can start my investigation, whether is there's a clue for my mission or not, it's worth a try. On the way to the Kyoto, someone tried to sabotage our trip by setting loose large amount of frogs, luckily those frogs are ordinary frogs comparing to my world. Otherwise, the whole train will be in danger. Even if the enemies are weak, I cannot let my guard down, and students will be in danger…]

**Chapter 5: Kyoto Trip part 2 – Arrived at Kyoto**

**"Attention. We will be arriving in Kyoto shortly."** The announcer announced to all the passengers. Vincent stopped his reading and closed the book as he heard the announcer announces that they're all will arrive to Kyoto shortly.

_'…Kyoto…' _Vincent thought as he stood up taking his bag. _'It's time to start my investigation, must stay alert.'_

"Eh? Already reached?" One of the girls said.

"Everyone, please get ready to disembark!" Negi alert them as some of the students are getting up to take their bags.

"That was fast!" One of the girls said.

**"Please ensure that you do not forget to bring your belongings."** The announcer reminds to all passengers.

"We're finally arriving in Kyoto! We just might be able to find some clues about the Thousand Master…" Negi said while clenching his right fist.

"Hm? What was that? Negi-kun?" Konoka asked as she appeared beside Negi while carrying her bag.

"N… Nothing… I'm really looking forward to Kyoto…! Hm?" Negi said before he noticed and look at Setsuna, crossing her arms and look back. _'Sakurazaki Setsuna-san, she's looking this way again. Could she really be a spy from the west…?'_ Negi thought, and Vincent noticed.

_'Negi, she wasn't the one. Don't think too much of what Chamo's words inside your thought.'_ Vincent thought, then, his mind drifted by the scene of the Kyoto. _'So this is what they called Kyoto… such a large town… Beautiful scenery they have.' _Vincent spectate the view of Kyoto.

"Hey, Negi-kun! We've arrived! We've arrived!" Fuuka, Fumika and Sakurako call at Negi, snapped Vincent's thought.

"Ah, yes! Sorry!" Negi replied and apologized for didn't react. "All right, everyone! It's off to Kyoto we go!" Negi tells them as they depart.

"YEAH!" The girls shouted.

"Negi, what's our first place to sight-seeing?" Vincent asked.

"That would be the Kiyomizu Temple, why?" Negi asked.

"Let's take a photo of class 3-A together." Vincent suggested.

"EH! That would be great idea! We take the photo at **Kiyomizu Temple**!" Negi agreed at Vincent.

The first thing they did was have their thing brought to their hotel and they walked to Kiyomizu Temple. And later they took a class photo in front of it; Vincent was standing behind Chisame and Kazumi, beside Mana, along with Narutaki twins was on top of Chisame. Shizuna was standing beside the group, Negi was at the right side of the group, with Ayaka putting her hands on Negi's shoulders, and they all facing the camera, and smile, except Vincent.

**Kyoto**

**Kiyomizu Temple**

**[Start Music: Wutai – Final Fantasy 7]**

"KYOTOOOO!" Sakurako yelled.

"This must be that place where you jump off! I've heard about this!" Yuna said while clenching fist as they are viewing the scene.

"Someone should try jump off from here!" Fuuka said something very nonsense as she's pointing at the edge.

"All right then." Kaede replied as she attempts to do so.

"Hey! Stop that nonsense!" Ayaka yelled at them.

_'What a high-tension bunch of people…'_ Chisame thought seeing her classmates acting like a child.

"This is the Kiyomizu main temple's famous Kiyomiza Stage, isn't it?" Yue explained while sipping her juice box. "They use it for dancing and enacting Noh plays in honour of the Buddhist Goddess Kannon-sama." Yue explaining about the Kiyomizu history, "It's listed as a national treasure now. This is where the famous phrase 'I'm going to jump off the Kiyomizu Stage…' came from. During the Edo period, there were 234 recorded cases of people actually jumping off…" Negi and Chao are listening very carefully.

"Woah! She's a freak!" Yuna surprised.

"Yue really loves those statues of Buddha from the shrines, so…" Haruna explained to Yuna.

**Somewhere around the corner of Kiyomizu Stage**

"What nice weather!" Makie commented of the scenery while sight-seeing.

"You're right!" Ako replied as she agreed to Makie.

"Hey, someone take a picture!" Madoka suggested as she look around. "Where's Vincent-sensei? I need his help to help us take picture." Madoka asked.

"Oh, he's over the… thereee!" Makie replied before she gets surprised by seeing Vincent standing on the railing, facing the mountain, they also noticed and surprised, even Mana.

_'What a nice breeze here… reminds me when I'm at Wutai to visits Yuffie and her family…' _Vincent thought as he enjoys the scenery and the breeze of the winds.

"Vincent-sensei! Don't jump!" Makie exclaimed as rushing toward Vincent, as Vincent heard Makie yelling behind him, he look at them.

"What's wrong, Makie?" Vincent asked with calm tone.

"What's wrong? You're about to jump off! Vincent-sensei!" Akira added in as they arrived.

Vincent looked at his students for a while for wondering what's going on, until he realized that he's standing on the railing. "…Oh…" Vincent jumped off from the railing to the floor, "I apologize for my action, girls… I'm too used to standing on the railing when I want to take a fresh air back in my hometown." Vincent replied with apologetic tone.

"Getting used to?" Mana asked with confused. _'There's no way someone can get used to standing on railing just for sightseeing…'_

"Anyway, sorry for surprising you girls… anything I can help, Madoka?" Vincent said in apologetic tone while asking Madoka.

"Oh… Oh! We just want to take picture here." Madoka replied.

"I can help you with that." Vincent said while Madoka lend Vincent the camera. "Alright, where do you want to take?"

"Over there Vincent-sensei." Mana replied as she's pointing at the spot.

The girls huddle together, Mana standing behind them. She's the tallest among them, Akira standing beside Mana, as Ako, Madoka and Makie standing in front. As the girls readied, Vincent click the button and the image captured, Vincent done and show them the picture.

"This should be alright." Vincent said giving them the camera.

"It's nice!" Makie commented satisfied.

"Thank you Vincent-sensei." Ako said.

"You're welcome Ako." Vincent said before he went back to view the scenery again.

Then, Makie noticed something and said, "Vincent-sensei, since you're taller than Mana here, why don't you two take a picture together? I got a feeling that both of you two sharing something similar…" Makie suggested after having a thought about something similar between them, and this caused Mana went blushed for hearing this.

_'W… wh... wha… what? Ta… taking picture with Vincent-sensei?!"_ Mana thought while having blush on cheek. "What are you saying, Makie?" Mana tries to fight back.

"Aw~ C'mon, I sensed that you both sharing same aura~" Makie replied as she's hit right in the mark, both of them are quiet type.

Vincent looked at them for a while, "…If that is what you girls wanted, I'm alright with this, Mana, how about you?" Vincent replied, while asking Mana.

"Eh, ah... I'm alright with this." Mana replied with looking away.

"And that means you're okay." Vincent said. "Makie, we're ready." Vincent tells Makie as they ready to take a picture, Vincent standing beside to Mana, while Mana trying to keep a distance away from her teacher. "Mana, just calm down and relax." Vincent tells Mana, and she did what he says, they both look at the camera.

Makie took the picture, looked and surprisingly says, "Wow, this picture, you two look alike! Like a couple!" Makie said. Again Mana blushed and curious for hearing this, as well as Vincent, they both went and see the image, and it same as what Makie said, they both look at each other and only Mana got blushed, and Vincent had no idea.

All of the 3-A class girls, even Negi, are noticed at them and went to see, and apparently, they all surprised as they see the picture that Makie took was Mana with Vincent, standing near to each other.

_'Wow… Mana, never thought you went one step ahead from us…'_ Misa thought.

_'Hm… it seems I got a rival on different objective…'_ Kaede thought with grin, then she go and teases at Mana. "Wow, Mana. Didn't know that you're interested in this de gozaru~" Kaede teasing at Mana, then, she felt something pointed at her waist, it was Mana's gun.

_"Do you want to taste some pains?" _Mana whispered to Kaede.

"Come on, it just a joke. No need to get serious like this de gozaru~" Kaede said as she's sweat a bit.

While some of the girls approach to Vincent to take pictures with them. "Vincent-sensei! Can you take photo with us?" Fuuka and Fumika asked in unison.

"Erm… Sure." Vincent replied.

"Alright! Everyone! Let's take photos with Vincent-sensei!" Fuuka and Fumika told them in unison, this caused the girls in 3-A class is excited and rush toward Vincent.

**Group 1: Narutaki Twins, and the trios' cheerleaders**. The Narutaki twin hope on Vincent's shoulders, the trios' cheerleaders, taking out their main equipment, and that is their cheerleading pom poms, the trios taking their cheerleading pose as they lean against Vincent and surprised everyone and Kazumi are in charge of taking picture, with Madoka's camera, and she took the picture.

After the trios, next is **Group 5: Asuna, Konoka, Yue, Nodoka, Haruna and Setsuna**. Negi, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna (Been dragged by Asuna), along with Chamo on Negi's head, taking with Vincent behind them, Asuna standing at Negi's left, Konoka at Negi's right and Setsuna was standing at Vincent's left side, Vincent putting his hands on their both shoulders, on Asuna's left shoulder and Konoka's right shoulder and smile facing at camera. Next is the Librarian Adventures Group, and that's Yue, Nodoka and Haruna, they standing in front of Vincent, they all smile at the camera and Kazumi took the picture, and later they all stands together to take.

Next is again with Negi, but of course with **Group 3: Ayaka, Chisame, Chizuru, Natsumi, Zazie, and Kazumi**. Negi standing in front of the group, Ayaka and Kazumi are standing between Negi and Vincent was behind them, while Ayaka putting her left hand on Negi's right shoulder and Kazumi putting her right hand on Negi's left shoulder, Chizuru and Natsumi are standing at Vincent's left side, and Chisame and Zazie are standing at Vincent's right side. And Vincent put his both hands on Kazumi's and Ayaka's shoulders on different side. They ready and Madoka took the picture.

Next is the **Group 2: Kaede, Ku Fei, Chao, Yotsuba, Kasuga and Hakase**, each of them have nikumans (Meat Buns) on their hands. They pose as they showing a commercial by showing their hands, with meat buns on their hands, toward the camera, with Vincent, his both hands holding Meat Buns like holding a card style above, and Kazumi took the picture of them.

Last group is **Group 4: Ako, Makie, Yuna, Akira and Mana.** Mana is having a blush when standing at Vincent's right side, and Akira standing at Vincent's left side. Ako, Yuna and Makie are standing in front of Mana, Vincent and Akira. As they all look at camera, they all decided to smile, and Madoka took the picture of them. However, they can see Vincent is not smiling for a bit in each picture.

"My, Vincent-nii are quite popular among us right?" Negi commented.

"Yeah, I bet he's the one sure feeling happy the most." Asuna replied with some teasing tone and envious face, Vincent felt happy, but also feel nostalgia. "But… why is Vincent-sensei not smiling? It's like something is bothering him." Asuna add on as she noticed that Vincent is not smiling for once.

Negi heard what Asuna said, and also noticed about this. "Yeah… I wonder why Vincent-nii not smiling…" Negi agrees too.

Mana went to Madoka and asks a favor from her. _"Hey, Madoka-san…"_ Mana whispers to her.

_"Yes? Mana-san? What is it?"_ Madoka replied back with whisper.

_"I was wondering… can I have a copy of our group photo just now?_" Mana asked a favor.

_"Sure, why not?"_ Madoka replied. _"I will tell to Kazumi-san for the copy."_

_"And… one more… about the picture of me with Vincent-sensei…"_ Mana asked again with blush.

"Oh…" Madoka grinned when she heard this, "Alright…" Madoka said with grin face and Mana dislikes her face. "But, in exchange, I want to know what you're feeling toward Vincent-sensei?" Madoka asked and caused Mana went blush deeper. _'Wow, I never see Mana like this before!'_ Madoka thought. _'I never thought Vincent-sensei is able to make her like this!'_

"Waah! Amazing! You can see the whole city from up here!" Negi said while watching the view.

"Hey Negi, its ok to be having fun, but try not to fall over the side, ok?" Asuna warns Negi for the safety.

"I'm so glad Negi-sensei is enjoying himself! And so does with Vincent-sensei!" Ayaka said in happy tone.

"Oh, that's right. If you go little further from here, there's a fortune telling place for your love life! It's a very popular place for the ladies." Yue reminds them and explain more, some of the girls, even Negi are heard what Yue said.

"Eh~!?" Makie responded.

"Love fortune telling?" Ayaka asked as she heard, she quickly went to Negi's side. "Well then, let's go together, Negi-sensei…" Ayaka asked Negi to go with her and he accepted, but Makie and Nodoka interrupted.

"AH! Negi-kun! I want to go too!" Makie said in excited.

"Ah… Me too…" Nodoka also wanted.

"Ah… by the way…" Yue reminds them.

"Just below where those stone steps are is the famous **Otowa Waterfall**. If you drink from those three streams, you'll stay healthy, do well in school, also, even get married…" Yue explained further.

"Married?!" Some of them exclaimed.

"That's it! Come on, Negi-kun! Let's go!" Narutaki twins and Makie pushing Negi toward the mentioned location, leaving Ayaka and Nodoka surprised, while others are just watching and giggling at them.

"AH! HEY, Makie-sa… you guys! No flirti… I mean, group activities should be…!" Ayaka yelled at them as she began to chase them.

Vincent was watching at Negi been dragged along with others, _'…Have to keep an eye on surroundings… especially amongst the crowds…' _Vincent thought while walking with them. All of the girls heard about what Yue said and decided to follow.

"Negi-kun! Vincent-sensei! Over there! Over there!" Makie yelled at her teachers.

"KYAAH!" Narutaki twins yelling at excited as they running.

"Don't run too fast, okay?" Negi warns them, then, a moment of quiet. "This is a nice place, isn't it, right Vincent-nii, Chamo-kun?" Negi asked as he enjoys the scenes.

"Yeah~ that's Kyoto for you. I want to show this to my sister." Chamo replied.

"You're right about this." Vincent replied while keep checking his surroundings.

"These old buildings made out of wood are amazing." Negi commented at those architecture buildings.

"But don't lower your guard down, aniki! This here is their home turf!" Chamo warn Negi. "There's also a possibility that Setsuna might be a spy!" Chamo continues.

"But you shouldn't always suspect people without evidence, Chamo-kun. Let's see how things go from here." Negi said as he tries to defend his student.

"But aniki, what if we suddenly get attacked again…" Chamo said with worry.

Vincent looked at both of them having some discussions that make both of them worries. "Don't worry Chamo. I'll keep an eye on surroundings." Vincent said.

"NEGI-KUN! VINCENT-SENSEI! OVER HERE! OVER HERE!" Makie shouted at them to walk faster.

"This is the stone that foretells your love life!" Fumika adds-in.

"AH! Coming!" Negi said.

Vincent stopped for a while and he check the surroundings, apparently, he got an instinct that something gonna happen soon. Vincent walk to the stone stairs and reach the other groups, he saw Makie, Ayaka and Nodoka are trying to reach at the other stone. "What's going on here?" Negi asked.

"Iincho, Makie and Nodoka are trying to get from this rock to the other," Yue replied.

"There's a superstition?" Negi continue asking, and Yue nodded. "What kind of superstition?"

"Superstition has it that those who could make it from one stone to the other without looking they will find success in love." Yue explained, and Vincent raised his eyebrow for hearing this, Vincent joined the crowds that are cheering at them and observing them, along with the surroundings to see if he finds any odds.

Then, Vincent noticed on the ground there's a trap that lies almost near the end of the stone and both Ayaka and Makie are almost near of the trap, the moment Ayaka's foot touched on the ground triggering the trap, the ground suddenly collapsed causing both Ayaka and Makie are going to fall into the pit filled with frogs, Vincent quickly run toward to both of them in split second and luckily he stopped their falling from the pit by holding their shirts. Others are surprised and quickly went to see them, Vincent bring both of them to safety area letting them land on the ground.

"What-what was that just now!?" Makie exclaimed by the sudden pit trap.

"T-Thank you, Vincent-sensei!" Ayaka is thanking to her teacher by saving her from the pit.

"Be careful, girls. It seems like someone try to spoil the traditional of this superstitions things." Vincent replied and explained, although he had to lie.

Negi went to the pit trap and examine it, _'C… Could this be the work of the Kansai Magic Association?'_ Negi thought.

"Goal~!" Haruna congratulate at Nodoka reached the other stone, while Yue, Haruna and Konoka are clapping at her.

"What the hell were you doing, Iincho? Are you sure this isn't some kind of divine punishment for cheating?" Asuna said.

"Wh… I was not cheating!" Ayaka yelled.

"Maybe it was because I had my eyes half-open…" Makie said while scratching her head.

"What kind of divine punishment is man-made!?" Ayaka yelled back.

Negi noticed Setsuna looking at them again, with suspicious act again.

"Yeah, yeah, pull yourself together, and we'll go to the Otowa Waterfall." Asuna said as they going to their next destination. Negi went to Vincent and ask him.

"Vincent-nii, how did you know that there was a trap there?" Negi asked.

"I had a hunch that it may happen." Vincent replied before he heads to next destination and Negi follow up.

**Otowa Waterfall**

Later, the groups arrived at the Otowa Waterfall.

"Woah! What a crowd!" Yuna commented as she seen a lot of peoples. "Yue-Yue! Which one is which!?" Yuna asked their Japanese culture expert.

"From right to left, they are Health, Career and School, and Marriage." Yue explained while opening a can to store some, others are heading at the most left of the waterfalls, which are Marriage.

"The left one, the left one!" Makie said as she quickly run toward to the waterfalls, using a water cup to grab some, and many of them are intended to.

"Ah! I want some too!" They are all struggling to get some.

"Hey! Hold on, everyone! We should form a line!" Ayaka yelled at them while trying to take some.

"Um… everyone… Please don't cause any inconvenience the public…" Negi tries to warn them not to cause any disturbance while Asuna and Vincent are watching at them.

"…It seems the girls are very interested at the Marriage…" Vincent said while watching at them. "I wonder which person is they all want to marry so much."

This caused Asuna sweat-dropped. _'That person will be you! Vincent!'_ Asuna thought. _'Oh, wait, some of them are wanted to marry Negi…'_ Asuna thought.

"Mmm…!" Madoka tasted and she seems enjoyed it, same goes with others.

"D… Delicious! Another cup!" Yuna said after done drinking.

"Yeah!" Sakurako commented.

**[Change music: Stolen Materia – Final Fantasy 7]**

Vincent noticed there's something's wrong with the 'Marriage Waterfall', he found there's slightly different than the other two waterfalls, and he smelled alcoholic. "Girls, stop! Stop drinking!" Vincent tries to warms them but it was too late, the girls keep on drinking even more than usual. _'*Sigh* Unbelievable… what a strong desires they have, they won't stop until they collapse.' _Vincent thought as he sighing.

"Vincent, why are you ordering them to stops drinking?" Negi asked and Vincent remains silent, Vincent later point at them with his left thumb. Negi look at where Vincent pointing, and saw half of the 3-A class girls are dead-drunk lying on the ground. "EEEEH!?" Negi exclaimed by seeing the situation getting worsen. Some of the girls found them and sweat-dropped, while Chizuru giggles at them.

"H… Hey! Aniki! This looks pretty bad!" Chamo alerts Negi.

"Senseis… it looks like they're all dead drunk…" Yue said with sweat-dropped as she closed the cap.

"Iincho! Get a hold of yourself!" Asuna said to Ayaka lying on the ground dead-drunk.

_'How troublesome that the one caused all these…' _Vincent thought before he orders Negi to do something. "Negi, try go to the roof and check what's up there." Vincent order Negi to go check, Negi climb on top of the waterfalls, found there's a barrel of Sake on top of the roof that flow all the Sake to the marriage waterfall. (Japanese Alcohol)

"Wh… there's sake on top of these waterfalls! Who would do such a thing!?" Negi shocked.

**[End of the Music]**

_'…This is getting troublesome… have to give them a hand, again.' _Vincent thought, he went toward to the Marriage waterfall, he collects some Sake on his palm, and purposely splashed onto his suit, some of them looked at him confusingly for what purposes he does that. "Negi, girls, bring them to my back, I'll carry them all back to the hotel." Vincent orders them as he kneels down giving a piggyback, others are wondering what's he going to do, and in the end, they all followed his command. "Gently put them on my back."

**[Start Music: Holding My Thoughts in My Heart – Final Fantasy 7]**

"Vincent-nii, are you sure you can carry them?" Negi asked confusingly while the other girls carrying other drunken girls and later, all the unconscious girls are all behind Vincent's back. "All done, Vincent-nii." Negi told as all the sleeping girls are on his back.

"I can, observe." Vincent said before he stands up and others students stare at Vincent with awe face, Vincent capable to carry all the drunken students with his own strength with slender body, without breaking sweat.

"Wow, cool!" Negi exclaimed as he awed.

"Woah… Vincent-nii-san is strong…!" Chamo commented as he amazed as well.

"W, wow…" Same goes with Asuna and Konoka.

"From here I will bring them back to the hotel." Vincent said before he begins to walk back to hotel, they can see Vincent is walking while carrying all the sleeping girls without any problems, even with walking up and down the stairs. For the other girls that are not drunk are having their thoughts when they keep staring at Vincent, revealing his lone, calm, and gentleness aura.

_'This is ridiculous… what a strength he got… although it's amazing…'_ Chisame thought with awe face adjusting her specs.

_'Darn… I'm kinda envious of them… been carried by Vincent-sensei…' _Misa thought with envy face.

_'Not only he skilled, he quite has a muscle…'_ Kaede thought with awed face. _'I can't even carry more than two persons…'_

_'What a strength he had there…'_ Mana thought impressed.

_'I have to take a picture of this…'_ Kazumi thought while taking her camera out and she take a picture of them.

"Oh my, what happened with the girls behind your back, Vincent-sensei?" Shizuna appeared before them as she surprised and asked when she saw Vincent carry them all.

"Apparently, they fall asleep when they taking rest, so I have to carry them all back to hotel, without disturbing their sleeps of course." Vincent replied. "They're just too excited that they didn't sleep last night."

"I'd never know you are this strong." Shizuna said with awe face.

"I have a workout at the gym every weekend." Vincent replied.

"What's that sake I smell?" Nitta asked when their teachers which are Nitta and Naruhiko as they both noticed a sake smell from them.

"Some local people here accidently spilled sake on my suit, I don't mind about this, although the smell is quite strong." Vincent replied calmly with clever thought. The teachers can see there are some stains on Vincent's suit, and apparently it has Sake's smell. The girls even Negi are amazed by Vincent's fast reply and intelligence.

"My, they bring sake to here?" Nitta said. "Did they apologize to you for what those people done?"

"Probably they just enjoy the scene." Vincent replied. "And yes, they are apologizing at us for giving us the inconvenience caused by them, I've forgiven them. Well, you should know the good feeling when you're drinking while enjoying the scene."

"Ha ha ha! You're right, for me, I'm surely will enjoy the scenery while drinking." Nitta commented as he agreed, the girls amazed at Vincent that can easily reply back all Nitta's questions. "If I had some time, I will come here to enjoy the scenery while drink some Sake!"

_'Wow. Not only he skilled and strong, but really is smart.' _Chizuru thought.

_'So cool…'_ Akira thought.

**[End of the Music]**

**~FFXMSN~**

**At Arashiyama, where their hotel are**

**Resting area**

The outside can heard very loud of chit-chat voice from the hotel, it was Chamo. "There's no mistaking it! This is all the work of that damn Setsuna!" Chamo exclaimed in anger.

"Uuunn…" Negi frowned. "It **IS** a bit weird… but…"

"Negi! Vincent!" Asuna called as she entered the area. "I've told them that all the drunken students have gone back to their rooms to sleep, but... Tell me, just what is going on here?" So Negi got into explaining what has happened and what he is going to do there. Vincent decided to stay out of the conversation and thinking. "What? 3-A is being targeted by some weird magic organization from Kansai!?"

"Yes. It's called Kansai Magic Association." Negi helps corrected it.

"I knew there was something bizarre about those frogs. *Sigh* Great, another disaster involving magic, huh…" Asuna sighed for understanding the whole situation.

"I'm sorry, Asuna-san." Negi regrets that this had troubled Asuna again.

"I guess you want my help huh? Don't worry I got your back. I'm guessing Vincent here does too." Asuna said as she's willingly to help, and she noticed Vincent is just sitting there closing his eyes for having thoughts.

_'__**Kansai Magic Association**__ which is the Headquarter of the enemy…' _Vincent thought. _'I wonder if these places are their territories… No, it's impossible for these places are their territories. If it is, the headmaster won't send Negi alone to hand the letter to their leader, this may will endanger the students' life. I think it's probably…' _Then, Vincent realized something. _'Hmph, I see… headmaster, no wonder you didn't tell me about this…' _Vincent smirked as he figured it out the purposes of headmaster for wanting Negi to go. _'However, I feel like that witch wasn't part of the Kansai Magic Association… that witch is a rebel…? Have to find out about this…'_

"A… Asuna-san…" Negi happy when hear this.

"Oh, that's right! Ane-san, that Sakurazaki Setsuna from your class seems like a spy! Do you know anything about her?" Chamo stated.

"Eh? Sakurazaki is a spy?" Asuna said shocked, she began thinking about her classmate Setsuna. "Well… from what I heard that she was a childhood friend of Konoka… Wait… come to think of it, I've never seen them talk to each other…"

"Hm… So, Ane-san! If she's a childhood friend of Konoka-nee—san, then that means…" Chamo stated.

Negi then recalled something, "AH! Speaking of that… Hold on a second…" Negi said as he taking out the class roster from his bag. "It's says Kyoto under her name right here!" He points at Setsuna's picture, under the picture there's a word 'Kyoto' written under her name.

"So she must be from Kyoto after all!" Chamo said getting the book and staring at it. "There's no doubt about it! She is an assassin sent by the Kansai Magic Association!"

"Erm… you really think so?" Asuna said as she's began to doubt at Chamo, she looked at Vincent and asked. "Vincent-sensei, what do you think?"

"*Sigh*" Vincent sighed after he heard enough of this. "Chamo, I have to say this…" Vincent started.

"Eh?" Chamo responded.

"Your statements are pitiful…" Vincent said as he stood up. "You're just judging from what you see, like now that you stated Sakurazaki Setsuna is an assassin from Kansai Magic Association by just seeing the word 'Kyoto' right under her name in the class roster. If you were given an assignment, you will fail." Vincent continues by using his experiences from his former Turk life.

"What!?" Chamo exclaimed angry again. "How can you say something like that when there's an assassin lies in this hotel!?"

"I caught the real culprit of whoever did all of these, unfortunately the culprit escaped by using the hostages in the train." Vincent explained and helps defending his student. "And also, regarding about why Setsuna was acting like that, she is extremely suspicious to you two. But one thing I can say is, she's not an assassin sent by the enemy, I'm sure of it, she's just acting like a personnel bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" Negi asked.

"Yes, I was assigned as a bodyguard before, that's why I know about this." Vincent said, however, Chamo still have doubts when hearing this. "And one more thing Chamo, don't ever accuse like that to one of our students… I am considered you as my friend, however… I don't like the way you accuse her without any solid evidence. She's still amateur and innocent about this… If I were your boss, I would have fired you long ago." Vincent said with a threatened face at Chamo with his crimson death glare. This caused Chamo got instantly scared and nearly pissed.

And later, Shizuna-sensei suddenly appeared behind Negi, surprising Negi. "Negi-sensei, Vincent-sensei, it's almost time for the staff members to take their baths." Shizuna remind them.

"Negi, you should take the bath first." Vincent tells Negi and he nodded also.

"Yeah, it's almost time for group 5 to take a bath. We'll talk about this nothing during free activity time, ok?" Asuna tells Negi.

"Ok." Negi replied.

"A-Ok, Ane-san." Chamo replied as he recovered from shocked.

**Inside the men's bath**

"This is amazing… is this they call an open-air bath?" Negi said while enjoying the hot bath. "The wind feels so nice…" Negi said while enjoying the breeze. "Erm… Chamo, are you alright?" Negi asked as he noticed his sidekick is not feeling well.

"Ah Yeah Yeah!" Chamo snapped out from thoughts and quickly replied, he was scared by the deadly glare from Vincent. "I wish my sister come with me." Chamo commented about the bath. "Don't worry about me, aniki. I just worry about Sakurazaki Setsuna only." Chamo added in. "She's always carrying around that sword… she'll kill a mage like aniki before you can even chant a spell…"

"Uuuuun… Swordsmen are the natural enemies of mages after all…" Negi said as he scared a bit.

"We should avoid fighting her if possible, aniki." Chamo said. Later, they heard someone opened the slide door and entered.

"Huh? Someone's coming, is that Vincent-nii?" Negi said while trying to look to see who is coming in, they both thought is Vincent, but it actually was Setsuna, in naked, causing Negi and Chamo surprised. _'Setsuna-san?'_ Negi thought in surprised, they both quickly hide in sight and peek at Setsuna. Slowly both of them are affected by her skin. _"She's short, but she's beautiful, isn't she?"_ Negi whispered to Chamo.

_"They call people like that *__**Yamato Nadeshiko**__*!"_ Chamo said. (**Ideal Japanese Woman**)

_"Ha! Wait, hold on! Why are we peeking at her?" _Negi snapped out.

Chamo snapped too. _"W-what are you staring at!? We've got to avoid her at all cost!" _Chamo whispered at Negi as they planning to escape. _"Right now Vincent-nii-san is not here, and also partner is not here, we got zero chance of winning! Let's escape quietly!"_

"Phew…" Setsuna sighed. "How troublesome… If Negi-sensei is indeed a mage, I will need to take action. But I wonder what Vincent-sensei is. If I don't find out I won't be able to prepare, how troublesome..." Negi and Chamo accidentally heard what she said, and this is surprised Negi by knowing Negi's a mage without any info.

_'No… no way… Is Setsuna-san really a spy after all…? Is Vincent-nii's judgment was wrong…?' _Negi thought as his gripping at wand tightly as they shaking, but Negi somehow accidentally released a bit of threatening aura, which Setsuna felt, she quickly grabbed one of the nearest pebbles and flick it toward to the bath light and break it, causing the whole area turns dark, blinding the enemy.

"Who's there?" Setsuna yelled as she readied her nodachi.

_'Oh no! Did she notice us?' _Negi thought, while Chamo is panicking like nothing he can do to stop it.

"You won't get away!" Setsuna said while she ready one of her moves. **"Shinmeiryuu Secret Technique: Zanganken (Stone Cutting Technique)"** Negi ducked as the blade cut the rock above him.

"Wha…!? She cut the rock in half?" Negi amazed by the attack that sliced the rock behind him, he's ready for a counter attack. **"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister… Frans Exclamatio!"** Negi cast a spell toward Setsuna but she dodged it, this caused Negi shocked and in danger as Setsuna is going to kill Negi with Nodachi. "Oh no…!" Negi cried out loud.

_'I got you!' _Setsuna thought as she smirked.

"Aniki!" Chamo exclaimed.

The moment when Setsuna is approaching to Negi and attempts to slash at Negi, a silhouette appeared with a sword and blocked the attack toward Negi. Setsuna was surprised that there's one more person, and apparently, she sense the new person are armed with sword are actually too strong to Setsuna. Making the whole area become dark is also disadvantage to Setsuna by not knowing the unknown person's appearance, and she considered the unknown person is also an enemy of her.

"Who's that?" Negi said at the unknown person.

_'This enemy is strong!'_ Setsuna thought as she was disadvantage that she's still inexperienced. The person continuously sending attacks upon Setsuna until she cannot withstand any more incoming attacks, the force of each attack was too strong for Setsuna to block with her own strength, each of attack slowly diminishing her gripping strength of her nodachi, making her dropped her Nodachi on the ground. The person seized his attack, lowering his sword.

**"Fire"** A voice that is familiar to all of them, suddenly the light came from the unknown person, the light from the fire revealing the whole area. "I knew something like this will happen shortly… if I late for a second, Negi will be dead right now." They recognized the voice, it was Vincent, and on his left palm there's a floating fire sphere on it, and on his right hand wielding the SOLDIER sword.

"Vincent-nii/Vincent-nii-san!" Both Negi and Chamo cried in joy as they're glad to see their savior.

"Vi... Vincent-sensei?" Setsuna said surprised.

"Setsuna, you nearly kill your own teacher just now." Vincent tells her as he gestures his head toward Negi, causing Setsuna look at the other one.

"Negi-sensei?" She surprised at Negi, slowly she's realized of her actions. "I'm sorry for attacking you, senseis." Setsuna said in apologetic tone to both of them, she took her Nodachi and sheath it back.

"Vincent-nii-san! Why are you stopping your attack! She's a spy from the Kansai Magic Association!" Chamo shouted as he landed on Negi's head.

"That's not true, sensei!" Setsuna shouted at the ermine.

"What's not true? You better fess up we're on to you!" Chamo insisted.

"*Sigh* Chamo," Vincent started at Chamo, causing Chamo to shut his mouth. "Spare her some time to explain, alright?" Vincent sighed for giving up look forth look back, Chamo slowly nodding.

"Thank you." Setsuna is thanking to Vincent for sparing her some time to explain. "I am not your enemy. I, Sakurazaki Setsuna, am an ally to senseis." Setsuna stated.

"Eh!" Both Negi and Chamo are surprised.

"What do you mean by that?" Negi asked.

"I am Konoka-ojou-sama's…" Setsuna was interrupted by a scream coming from the changing rooms.

_'What?'_ Vincent responded. _'I don't sense any presences, a non-living being?'_

"That scream, it's Konoka!" Negi stated.

"Konoka-oujo-sama?" Setsuna asked worriedly. "Could it be that they are planning to make a move on Konoka-ojou-sama?" Setsuna stated as she readied her nodachi.

"Ojou-sama?" Negi and Chamos kept wondering why she called Konoka that.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna rushed out the onsen with her nodachi in handy.

"Let's go." Vincent said as he too followed her out.

"Vincent! Setsuna-san! Wait for us!" Negi yelled.

The group has reached where the source coming from, they open and see Asuna and Konoka are being stripped by monkeys, Negi face-faulted. "Negi! What the hell are these monkeys doing to our clothes?!" Asuna screamed trying to keep her clothes on. The monkeys then took off Konoka's undergarments by force, leaving her stark naked on the floor.

_'Non-living creatures… no wonder I can't sense any living beings… it's just like puppets. This is just ridiculous… What kind of enemies that is cowardly like this that harms my students…' _Vincent thought gritting his teeth as he slowly raising his anger.

"AHH! Se-chan, Vincent-kun, Negi-kun~ don't look!" Konoka cried.

Vincent saw Setsuna holding up her blade with a look of fury in her eyes, "What are you perverted monkeys think you are doing to ojou-same?!" Setsuna threatened at those monkeys.

"Hey Setsuna! Is that a real sword?" Asuna asked surprised when she saw a blade.

"Yes, don't attack them, they just some poor monkeys!" Negi stopped her doing anything by latching her onto her body.

"These are all just low level Shikigami! They will turn back to paper if I cut them all!" Setsuna explained, one of the monkeys had snuck up on them and stole Setsuna's towel causing her and Negi to fall. Negi was on the floor and looked up to see a good view of Setsuna's lower region. Asuna could only stare in shock at what happened, and Vincent staring at them awkwardly.

_'I cannot raise my voice in this inn…' _Vincent thought. _'Never mind, I'll just cut them.' _Vincent then made a move by raising his SOLDIER sword by charging at those shikigamis and sliced them apart, and caught Konoka in his arms. _'I've dropped my guard down by letting these lifeless forms sneaked into and attempted to kidnap Konoka… I cannot let my guard down again…' _Vincent thought.

"Konoka-san! Are you alright?" Negi shouted as he and Asuna arrived at scene and got closer to Konoka, Vincent slowly putting down Konoka on ground, Setsuna quickly went to beside Konoka to aid her. Then, he felt a presence among the trees as did Negi, Negi looked at the trees but saw nothing but dark, however, Vincent are different, he saw through everything with his eyes, he grabbed one of the stones, and threw it at the spot he felt a presence, he heard a sound of metal meeting stone. However, the force of the stone that Vincent threw was strong, even if the stone was sliced become two, those two sliced stones clashed at the trees, they can hear the trees being knocked down hardly. Vincent noticed that someone cut the stone with remarkable skills.

_'Just now…' _Vincent thought as he noticed.

"Se-chan…" Konoka said from her position.

The group looked down at Konoka and saw her smiling at Setsuna. "I don't know what is going on but thank you, Se-chan…" Setsuna blushed and promptly dropped Konoka in the water and ran away. Negi and Asuna gained a sweat-dropped at the scene. For Vincent, he knew everything, he sees through everything, even without using his **Mind Reading** ability.

"Konoka-san, just who is Setsuna-san for you?" Negi questioned waving his arms frantically. "And why does she call you ojou-sama?"

"Did something happen before with Sakurazaki-san?" Asuna asked.

"Like I've said before, she's a bodyguard." Vincent helps replied. "However, we cannot idle here, let's go inside, everyone."

**Resting area**

Five of them including Chamo, are currently in resting area, where Konoka can take some break. "Konoka, you may start your explanation to us." Vincent told, and Konoka nodded.

**[Start Music: Anxious Heart – Final Fantasy 7]**

"…Yes. Like what Vincent-kun said before… Se-chan's my bodyguard." Konoka replied. She looked at them with concern face. "I rarely talked spoke about this with you Asuna. Before I came to school and lived with Asuna, I lived in Kyoto, right?" Konoka started, they all listen carefully, and Vincent also listens to her story as well. "When I was a little girl, I was raised in a huge, quiet mansion. It was located deep within the mountains, so I didn't have any friends to call my own. But one day, my mother brought over some guests and along with them there was a little girl. It was Se-chan. Se-chan the first friend I ever had. Se-chan was learning kendo back then. She did things like drives away the scary dogs… she protected me when I was in danger."

Negi, Chamo, and Asuna are listening to her explanation. _'Vincent-nii was right… She's act like a bodyguard of Konoka… She's still protecting her even now…' _Negi thought.

Konoka paused for a while, then, she recalls back when she accidently falls to the river. "Even that time when it seemed like I was going to drown in the river… She did her utmost to help me… In the end we were both saved by adults. Even since after that, Se-chan become busier and busier with her kendo training. We never had much time to talk, and then I moved to Mahora. When it was my first year of middle school I saw Se-chan moved here too. I was happy we were able to meet again but she still didn't talk to me…" Konoka said crying.

_'__**S**__he must be come from 'that' huge family… And those monkeys just now must be the kidnappers… for what reason, ransom? Or power? Things never come in peace…' _Vincent thought. _'And for Setsuna, she must have felt guilty for herself, blaming herself for being weak, so she's started her training, and never approach to Konoka, and becoming her bodyguard instead, such loyalty.'_

"It was like I did something wrong. Se-chan wouldn't talk to me like she did before." Konoka continued.

"Konoka…" Asuna worried of her friend.

"Konoka-san…" Same goes with Negi.

**Inside the hotel, at the resting zone**

"Konoka-san seemed sad didn't she…?" Negi said as he, Vincent and Asuna walked the halls of the hotel.

"Yeah… that's a face you'd never see on usual Konoka." Asuna replied with her hands behind her head.

"She just worry that Setsuna might hate her…" Vincent said. "They both need to talk to each other more often." The others are agreed. "Problem is, Setsuna is a very discipline student and very protective, she'll remain silent for a long time if this continues."

"I have to agree with you. For Konoka… she did seem depressed ever since we arrived in Kyoto." Asuna said aloud. "She didn't even say anything to me. Here I thought we were closer than that." Asuna left that subject aside for a while. "More importantly, what about Sakurazaki-san, Is she really on our side?" Asuna asked Vincent because he's the one knew the most.

"Yes." Vincent replied. "You all saw her face becomes worried when Konoka was in danger, didn't she?" Asuna nodded. "I trust her by that."

"If Vincent-nii-san trusted her, then we also follow you." Chamo said, Negi and Asuna agreed. "However, we need to ask her some questions." Chamo suggested.

**[End of the Music]**

"We will ask later, or tomorrow." Vincent said.

"We should stay cautious Vincent-nii-san." Chamo said. "They might be some other enemies coming after Konoka-nee-san."

"Don't worry, I won't sleep tonight and I'll stay guard on full night." Vincent told them.

Asuna confused, "Full night? What are you, vampire like Eva-chan?" Asuna asked with slightly rude.

"…Half." Vincent replied tries not to tell her the truth.

"O… kay…" Asuna said with slightly disbelief sweat-dropped.

They walked into a hallway where their students were stay. "Alright girls, it's bed time, you girls should not stay very late at night." Vincent said to the girls in the hall.

"Ah. Negi-kun, Vincent-kun." Kaede greets as she was returning to her room. Asuna's eye went twitched when she heard Kaede didn't refer Vincent as '-sensei', but with '-kun' like she does with Negi. "You two seem worn out. Well luckily tonight it's a pretty quiet first night on the trip."

"Well, all the girls are asleep from the Sake…" Negi laughed.

"They'll be feeling it in the next morning…" Asuna said.

"They'll be fine in tomorrow morning, but some of them will have to suffer a headache." Vincent said.

"Yes, but tomorrow night will be different. But there seems to be trouble brewing again. Call me if you feel you need it." Kaede whispered to Negi.

"Ah, thank you, Nagase-san." Negi said enthusiastically completely oblivious to the underlying meaning of Kaede.

She looks back at Vincent and whisper. "You too, _Vincent-kun~_" She said with seductive tone as she passed him causing Vincent raised his eyebrow sudden, Asuna got tick mark on her head.

_'…? Why is she calling me like that?' _Vincent thought. "Then, I will call, Kaede." Vincent replied back.

"Hey Vincent!" Asuna yelled at Vincent, he looked at her with an angry face. "What the heck was that all about?!"

"…I don't understand… what do you mean?" Vincent completely did not understand for his first time.

"Don't play dumb with me! What was with now Kaede calling your name with '-kun', especially with seductive tone…?" Asuna did not miss the meaning of what the two were saying.

"…I see. Before the trip, Kaede was following me once when I going back to cottage, I turn back toward at Kaede hiding in the tree, she show herself out and ask me to spar with her, and apparently, I went overboard a bit to her, and she wants me to train her by defeating her. And also I accepted her request, I asked for her assist to help me to learn more about Japan, in returns, I taught her some moves. I allowed her to call my name without any honorifics when we don't have any school activities, but I didn't expect to her call my name here, because we still having a school trip." Vincent explained and Asuna's eyes widely open. "And let me ask you back, why does this bother you?" Vincent asked, causing Asuna snapped out from her thoughts. Vincent looked at Asuna went panicked just by those words. "Asuna, don't take it too seriously…" While the group was heading downstairs, they saw Setsuna was doing something in front of the entrance door.

"What are you doing, Setsuna-san?" Negi asked.

"Ah, Negi-sensei, Vincent-sensei, Kagurazaka-san." Setsuna replied from her place on a stool. In her hand was a piece of paper she was placing over the entrance door. "I'm placing barriers that repel against shikigami."

The group then sat in the lounge waiting for Setsuna to come over. "So, Setsuna-san, you know Japanese magic too?" Negi asked curiously.

"Yes, it's a skill used to complement my sword techniques." Setsuna answered as she arranging the papers on the desk.

"Setsuna, those papers are the barriers only against these 'Shikigami'?" Vincent asked indicating the papers.

"Yes. Vincent-sensei." Setsuna replied.

_'Just like __**Magic Barrier**__ from my world…'_ Vincent thought.

"I get it! So you're like… a magic knight!" Chamo stated.

_'Yet another person from a world where it's not surprising for an ermine to talk…' _Asuna thought as she brought a drink for Negi.

"Ah… is it all right to discuss this in front of Kagurazaka-san?" Setsuna asked as she's seeing a person who is not supposed to be involved are standing right here.

"It's all right. She already knows the existence about magic." Vincent replied. "All thanks to Negi here."

"Go right ahead." Asuna said.

"…Alright. The interference from the enemy is escalating, if this continues, Konoka-ojou-sama will be put into the line of fire too. We must devise some sort of countermeasure." Setsuna planned.

"Negi-sensei, I have heard that you are a most talented western mage. Can you think of anything?" Setsuna stare at Negi and sighed with disappointment. "It seems like the enemy is increasing in confidence because our countermeasures were not effective."

"SORRY! Auu… I'm still not a high class wizard yet!" Negi said embarrassing as he shaming himself.

"However… with Vincent-sensei is on our side… I think we have better countermeasure…" Setsuna said when she peeks at Vincent that he's still looking at the paper.

"Then… you really are on our side! Just like what Vincent-nii-san said!" Chamo said.

"Yes! That's what I've been saying in the first place." Setsuna said.

"Setsuna, tell us more about the enemy, everything about the enemies." Vincent asked with gentle tone. "Who are they, and what are their abilities."

"Yes, Vincent-sensei, our enemies are probably the yin and yang charm-users." Setsuna replied.

_'…__**Ying**__ and… __**Yang**__…?' _Vincent thought as he slightly misheard something that is familiar to him. He was referring to the monster that are called **Ying** and **Yang** that are held in the basement of the Shinra Mansion before he came out of his coffin that day.

"They are subdivision within the Kansai Magic Association, that's how they are able to use shikigami. It is said that long ago in Kyoto, the charm-users were the ones who founded independent magic lie in Japan. They are vulnerable when they are chating their psells, Negi-sensei, just like you and your western mages. And so, just like the western mages have partners. For the onmyou-users, they can summon out powerful warrior spirits called **Zenki** and **Goki** to protect the spell caster_ (Offensive demon and Defensive demon respectively)_. As long as they remain undefeated, for all practical purposes, neither our spells nor swords will affect them."

_'Hm… just like __**Summons**__…' _Vincent thought.

"Zenki and Goki…-kun is it? They sound strong…" Negi commented.

"Furthermore, the Kansai Magic Association has deep ties to us, the Kyoto **Shinmeiryuu**." Setsuna continued.

"**Shinmeiryuu**?" Vincent asked.

"The **Shinmeiryuu** was originally an organization to protect the capital by destroying demons. I can say without exaggeration that they were a truly powerful fighting force. The charm-users accompanied the swordsmen of the **Shinmeiryuu**, and they made a strong combination." Setsuna explained further. Vincent was quietly listened to what Setsuna said.

"Wah! That's sound really bad for us!" Asuna shocked.

"I don't really get it, but…" Chamo doesn't understand of what Setsuna explained.

"Well… that sort of thing doesn't happen much anymore in this day and age…" Setsuna said.

"T… Then these people from the **Shinmeiryuu** are our enemies as well?" Negi asked with curious.

"Yes…" Setsuna sighed. "I guess they would see me a traitor because I left the west for the east. But I wanted to protect Konoka-ojou-sama, so I didn't have a choice. As long as I can able to protect ojou-sama, I am satisfied." Setsuna said. Then, she felt an adult hand patting on her head from behind, she turn and seeing Vincent staring at her.

"Traitor huh…? I don't see you're a traitor for yourself, Setsuna. You are doing whatever that you must do, and I can see that you are wanted to protect Konoka." Vincent said as he cheering Setsuna up. "You sacrificed yourself by abandoning your clan just for Konoka's sake. This is how the human are, Setsuna. You've done nothing wrong."

"I agreed with Vincent here! Seeing as you are not hate Konoka, I'm glad! A friend of my friend is a friend right?" Asuna said joining Vincent.

"Vincent-sensei, Kagurazaka-san…" Setsuna muttered staring at them.

Negi ran up and grabbed the group's hand and put them into a pile. "As of now 3-A's guardian angels are formed. We will protect the group the class from the Kansai Magic Association!" Negi announced.

"What kind of name is that?" Asuna asked.

_'Alright! With Vincent-nii, Sakurazaki-san and Asuna-san are here, we have the strength of a hundred men! All I've got to do now is give this letter to the leader…' _Negi thought while clenching his right fist.

"The enemy might be back tonight! I'll go on patrol outside." Negi said walking outside.

"Ah! Wait just a minute. Negi!" Asuna asked Negi to wait but too late.

"Hold on, Negi." Vincent stopped Negi for a moment. "Be wary, the enemies have shrouded their presences, I am unable to sense their presences and their positions without meeting for them once. Don't drop your guard down."

"Hai, Vincent-nii!" Negi nodded before he goes.

_'Judging by his reply… I guess he's still let his guard down…' _Vincent sighed. "Setsuna, Asuna." He calls both of them.

"Yes, Vincent-sensei?" Setsuna replied and ask.

"I need both of you two patrol around the students' rooms, especially your groups' room, just to make sure Konoka's safety." Vincent assigned.

"Yes, Vincent-sensei." Setsuna nodded.

"And what about you, Vincent?" Asuna asked.

"I go guard other side." Vincent replied as he walks toward to the back of the building. "Don't drop your guard, girls."

**To Negi**

"Aniki, aniki! Have you got your staff and cards!?" Negi heard Chamo ask.

"Un! It'll be fine! I've got the cards of contract right here!" Negi said.

"Hmm… from what Setsuna-ane-san says, the enemy could be really strong! I didn't have time to tell you while you were fighting Evangeline, but now would be a good to teach you how to use those cards!" Chamo explained.

"Eh? You can use them? How?" Negi asked before he bumped into a cart of towels.

"H-hey!" The female staff shouted at Negi.

"Waaah!" Negi bumped into cart. "Oh! I'm so sorry let me help you out!" Negi quickly apologized as he grabbed some towels on the ground to help the staff.

"AH, I'm sorry too sir!" The female staff replied. After helping her out, Negi went out.

_"What are you doing aniki!? Sheesh!"_ Chamo said.

_"Sorry, I got a bit too excited!"_ Negi replied.

And once again, they both let their guards down, by letting an assassin passed through them without noticing.

**To Vincent**

At the back of the building where Vincent exits through the back door, the building is on the edge of the cliff, and below there is the forest. Vincent have to predict any incoming attacks from all the directions, such as the enemies may coming through these woods to shroud themselves from sights. He jumps onto the rooftop of the building to get a better view, and with his eyes he can see better views in dark. Then suddenly, Vincent felt a piercing glare at him, a threatening and strong one glared at him from somewhere.

_'This… Isn't this…?' _Vincent thought as he looked around of his surroundings. Then, he spotted the enemy's location where the glare comes from, it was within the woods down there, he jumped down and softy landed on the ground within the woods. He stood up and face at the direction in front of him and say. "Had a familiar with that aura of yours… Come out now." Vincent calls for the enemy to come out, a foot came out of the shadows, then a humanoid figure come out, this somehow surprised Vincent by knowing the enemy.

"Long time no see, Vincent." The enemy stated. Long white and spiky hair, muscular body and armed with two swords.

Vincent's eyes become fierce glaring at the enemy before him, "…Weiss…" he stated the name of the enemy. "...How?"

**END OF THE CHAPTER 5**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and Mahou Sensei Negima.**

* * *

[Kyoto, from what I know that this Kyoto is one of the Japan's famous cities where most tourists are focused on that city. Just the first day meeting so many planks that caused by the enemy, known as Kansai Magic Association. Not just the planks, but also meeting with serious problems, one is we learned that Setsuna and Konoka both of them are originally from Kyoto, and it seems like the enemy are targeted at Konoka for unknown reasons and labelled Setsuna as the traitor of them. As a teacher, I must protect them from any harm. And the other reason is that, right now I facing one of my old enemies, Weiss, for unknown reason that he suddenly appeared in this world…]

**Chapter 6: Kyoto Trip part 3 – How troublesome**

**In the forest below the cliff**

Meeting his old nemesis Weiss in front of him it's a shock for Vincent, he wasn't sure of what he needs to say.

"Long time no see, Vincent." Weiss said. "I was wondering how many years have passed since our last fight…"

"Weiss, what trickery is this…?" Vincent asked. "Who revived you? And what are you doing here?" Vincent asked further more slowly he raised his anger.

"Woah woah, cool your head down." Weiss said. "As you can see, I've been revived back as a remnant by the **Chaos, the God of Discord**. You know him, right?"

"Remnant…" Vincent muttered as he recalls back that he's been summoned like the **Silver Haired Men**, which are the remnants of Sephiroth. "Revived as a remnant, to serve that **God of Discord**, the one that opposes **Cosmos, the Goddess of Harmony** by war with each other, right?" Vincent replied. _'That happens long time ago as Cloud being summoned by Lady Cosmos… but why now…? Is it related to those imprisoned demons?'_

"Correct. We have been revived to serve a purpose… to retrieve those vessels." Weiss stated his mission.

"Vessels…? Retrieve…? Those demons are not something that is easily to be retrieve, how in the world that you all can retrieve that, and it's not easy to search." Vincent said.

"…It's seems like you too, can't find their locations as well…" Weiss said.

"Then, just tell me why are you all wanted to retrieve those demons?" Vincent asked as he raised his volume.

Weiss laughed a bit, he then replies back. "Fine, I will tell you then." Vincent listens to Weiss's explanation. "Let's just said that your force of 'Light' there, your goddess there **Cosmos the Goddess of Harmony**, are sending you to exterminate the demons which has escaped from the god's realms, and apparently one of them has landed into this world." Weiss explained, "And for our force of 'Darkness', we are planning to retrieve the demon to give it to our dark lord, which is the **Chaos the** **God of Discord**."

"What…? What in the world that that **God of Discord** are planning to have those demons for?" Vincent asked as he didn't understand that part. "And what do you mean vessels?"

Weiss looked at him for a while, and then he laughed. "Ha ha ha! Your goddess didn't explain to you what those demons are for?"

"…What do you mean?" Vincent asked as he confused.

Weiss sighed. "Fine fine fine… I'll tell you. The reason why your gods there are imprisons those demons in a very special crystal which only use to imprison those demons so that it will be locked there for eternity? Those demons are actually the last trump card that is they are the vessel that stores enormous amount of pure energy for the dark gods to consume them will receive large amount of powers!" Weiss explained the role purposes of imprisoned demons, and this widens Vincent's eyes as he learned something outrageous. "That actually happened long time ago, And once our God achieved that power, our **God of Discord** will wage the war against your gods once again with great power!"

Vincent remained quiet as always, _'This is something totally outrageous, why Lady Cosmos didn't tell me about this?' _Vincent thought.

"That is why your goddess there sent you to exterminate them before us!" Weiss said as he pointed at Vincent. "Ha! You think you can outsmart us? You all are underestimated us! However…" Weiss continued. "Those imprisoned demons are not weaklings, but it should be piece of cake for our captains."

"…Your captains? Who are your captains?" Vincent asked again, as he fears that he might know who their captains are.

Weiss looked at Vincent for a moment, "Seems like I've explained quite a lot, you will know soon." Weiss replied before he drawn out his swords out, planning to have a fight against Vincent.

**[Start Music: Spiritus Khayyam – Globus]**

Vincent knew this will come, he summons out **Metal** element. "**Metal** element, become my sword." The metal sphere is morphing its shapes and become the SOLDIER sword, Vincent grab the sword's grip and ready to fight. This gives Weiss a surprise by learning that Vincent has a new skill.

"Oh! You learned how to use sword! And where did you get that power?" Weiss asked as he dash toward to Vincent preparing an attack onto him.

"…I'm not in a mood to reply!" Vincent replied with cold tone as he charge toward Weiss and brings up his sword swinging toward to Weiss and blocked his attack, causing a loud clash between metals and bright lights emitted.

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Asuna and Setsuna**

Asuna and Setsuna reached the group five's sleeping quarters, Haruna, Nodoka and Konoka were asleep on the floor while Yue was sleeping soundly on a chair. "Well it seems like everyone fell asleep before me." Asuna said with a sweat-drop.

"I'm going to patrol the hallways." Setsuna told Asuna to go patrol.

"I got it. Let's change shifts sometime later tonight." Asuna replied. "Don't worry. I'll keep constant watch on Konoka." Asuna told Setsuna as she tries to cheer Setsuna up.

"…Sorry about this, Kagurazaka-san, if anything happens, please call for me right away, you're all alone here, so…" Setsuna said as she's glad that she has a reliable friend that helps her watching her princess Konoka. "Well… I'll be going…" Setsuna said bowing before leaving.

"See you later." Asuna replied thumbs up before Setsuna leaves. "Phew… what a day… But Sakurazaki-san sure isn't honest with herself…" Asuna said as she sit on the futon while taking off her outer clothes.

"Ah… who is it? Asuna?" Konoka said dazed as she awoke.

"Ah, Konoka? Sorry, did I wake you up?" Asuna asked, she then surprised as Konoka got up and walk off. "Konoka, where are you going?"

"Toilet…" was the only response she got.

_'Well… if it is toilet, then I can't be helped.' _Asuna thought as she's thought its safe for her to go to toilet. "Take care, ok?"

"Uh…" Konoka nodded replied.

Konoka walked towards the bathroom. _'I had a dream about playing with Se-Chan…' _Konoka thought about her dreams. She has reached the toilet and opened it, then, she bumped into something soft, she was surprised to see there's a giant monkey has occupied the toilet inside there.

"…I'm still using it." The mystery woman in the monkey costume said. She then put handkerchief on Konoka's mouth drugging her. "Just kidding!" She dragged Konoka into bath room and shut it.

**Few minutes later**

Minutes had passed since Konoka had gone to the bathroom, and Asuna was getting worried. "She's taking pretty long time in the bathroom. Is she having a stomach ache?" Asuna said as she walked out the room.

"I have to use the bath room too." Yue said walking out of the room with her.

**Toilet**

"Hey Konoka are you done yet?" Asuna asked as she knocking the door waiting for the reply.

"I'm still using it." A voice that is Konoka replied from the bathroom.

"Ah, right… Sorry about that." Asuna replied, and Yue still trying to hold up.

Setsuna then came bustling into the room. "Kagurazaka-san, where is Konoka-ojou-sama?"

"She's in the bathroom." Asuna said. She was trying to help Yue control her bladder, because at this point she was basically doing the funky chicken.

"How long has it been!?" Setsuna asked as three of them arrived at the toilet.

"T-Ten minutes…" Yue said struggling. "W-we both drank from the spring this afternoon… so it might be because of that…" Yue stated the reason why required to use the toilet so badly.

"Konoka, you _are _in there right?" Asuna asked knocking on the door.

"I'm still using it." Konoka replied.

"…See?" Asuna said as she pointed at the door.

"Konoka-san, whatever you are doing, hurry up! I can't hold on much longer!" Yue said banging on the door shredding some tears.

"Are you really OK in there, Konoka-ojou-sama!?" Setsuna asked.

"I'm still using it." Again the same replied, Yue face faulted. She knocked on the door again. The same phrase was said.

"Is that so…" Setsuna could say only that.

Then, the same statement came out. "I'm still using it." This caused both Asuna and Setsuna realized it is something's wrong.

"I'm approaching my limit…" Yue mumbled towards the door.

"Something doesn't seem right…" Setsuna said. "Kagurazaka-san!" Setsuna looked at Asuna as she nodded, Asuna replied with nodding too as both of them planned to barge the door.

"I agreed." Asuna well agreed, both Yue and Setsuna barged the door, inside the toilet there was no one but a seal that used to deceive people.

"That is… a talking charm!?" Setsuna exclaimed. "Damn it! We've been tricked!"

"W-wh-what should we do!?" Both of them are in panicked, but both of them didn't see Yue behind them is trembling.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THE HELL YOU GIRLS DO! JUST GET LET ME USE THE DAMN BATHROOM!" Yue shouted kicking the two girls out of the room.

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Negi**

Negi and Chamo are discussing how to use the card, until there's something's wrong going. **"Konoka been kidnapped!"** Asuna cried telling to Negi.

"EEEEEHH!?" Negi exclaimed as soon he heard this.

"Aniki! What's that?" Chamo asked pointing at the oncoming figure shadowing the moon. The figure landed with a crash and revealed to be the giant monkey costume from before. In her hands was Konoka.

"A MONKEY!" Negi surprised.

"A la la… I ran into you just then…" The mystery woman said. "It's the cute little mage…" Negi saw Konoka on her arms.

"Get back here with Konoka!** Ras Tel Ma Scir MMMFF-!**" Negi chanting a spell but has been interrupted by the shikigami. Asuna and Setsuna had arrived right after the monkey lady left.

"Negi-sensei!" Setsuna calls.

"Negi!" Asuna calls.

"She got away!" Negi told them.

"We're going to chase her!" Asuna said.

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Vincent**

Meanwhile to Vincent's situation, he is currently fighting against Weiss. "You become much stronger than last time, Vincent. Even with sword." Weiss gave a compliment to Vincent while fighting.

_'He's strong than before… what improved him drastically?' _Vincent thought as he noticed that Weiss's strength and movement is not like the past one. "Enough with that, and now may you tell me, what are you doing here? Shouldn't your group searching for the demon in this world now?" Vincent asked intelligently as he wanted to know why Weiss is doing here.

Weiss blocked the attack then he jumped back few meters away. "We are temporary formed an alliance with this 'Kan…sai… whatsoever Association for few reasons. Number 1, we are just using them to get information. And for number 2, this is quite a coincidence, she faced you and she can't even win against you, so she told us to bait you away from your students there. As soon that I've learned that you're in this world… I got my chances to revenge from the humiliation that you gave me last time!" Weiss replied referring to his defeat during the Omega Weapon incident. "My role right now just to bait you out and kill you right here, I have no idea why they wanted your student that called Kono…ka, right?" Weiss replied grinning, and that statement instantly widens Vincent's eyes for late to realize that.

_'Why didn't I realize this beforehand? They have joined forces!' _Vincent thought as he turns around to return back, it was a mistake that he jumped down to here, but Weiss appeared in front of him to stop Vincent escaping.

"You think you can run from me? If you really want to rescue your cute students there, you have to pass through me!" Weiss stopped in front of him and attack him.

"…Damn!" Vincent muttered gritting his teeth blocking the attacks. He wanted to use his **Cerberus** to help quickly end this battle, but he couldn't due to the students that are inside the building right above the cliff, he doesn't want them to hear the gunshot sound, this will make the teachers to immediately cancel the trips and head back to Mahora, and this will fail Negi's assignment to pass the letter to their headquarter.

"And no worries, it's only just me here, the other doesn't want to waste their time to come bother the battle of me and you, and they seem not interested in this kidnapping or whatsoever of their plans…" Weiss explained. "And besides, I am also not interested in that woman's scheme, you better defeat me fast, or you won't be able to see your students back alive…" Weiss said grinning.

This time Vincent is readying his stance to prepare for the attacks, _'Negi, Setsuna, Asuna, Chamo… Please hold on and wait for me… This will be ended shortly.' _Vincent thought before their fight continues.

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Negi**

The group is chasing down the mystery woman in monkey suit that heading toward to the station. "This is bad! She's escaping into the station!" Negi shouted.

"Who the hell is in that giant monkey costume anyway?" Asuna asked sweat-dropped as they are chasing a very ridiculous enemy who wears a ridiculous costume.

"I think it's probably one of the charm users from the Kansai Magic Association!" Setsuna replied, they have entered the station and continue their chasing.

**Inside the train station**

"That suit is probably not normal suit either! So don't drop your guard!" Setsuna told them to be alert.

"There's something strange is going on in here! Even taking into account the fact that it's past the hour that they are supposed to shut down the power, and there aren't any passengers or staff here at all!" Asuna said as she noticed there are no people are station in there.

"It's the charms of warding! Ordinary people can't even get close!" Setsuna explained as she noticed there are some charms sticks on the walls. The group made it inside the train right before the door closed.

"Wah! We made into the train!" Negi said panting.

"Negi-sensei! Let's follow into the next carriage!" Setsuna said as they continue to chase the culprit till the end. "WAIIT!" The group managed to chase the culprit at the end of the train.

"Huhu… I guess it's time for the second of my charm-chans…" The mystery woman said as one of the shikigami monkey hold a charm and threw it to the group. "Charm-san, charm-san, facilitate my escape." Mystery woman begin to chants a spell. Water started to flow out of the charm and filled the carriage. The group started drowning inside the water carriage.

"Ho ho… You can all drown in this carriage. Bye~!" The mystery woman is already in the next carriage where the water didn't fill in as she enjoying watching the group drowning.

Negi is trying to chant a spell to do something for the least, but he was unable to chant because they are drowning in the carriage.

Inside Setsuna's thought, she cannot fail this once again due to the incident that she failed to conduct. **"Zankusen!"** She swung her sword, sending a spiral **Ki** attack at the charm, the charm split into half and the water stopped, the wave was strong enough to barge through the door, affecting the mystery woman as well. Both side managed to get out of the train through the opened doors, all the water gushed out of the train.

"Did you see that, monkey-woman? You'd better give up these attacks and hand over ojou-sama!" Setsuna demanded as she readied her nodachi.

The woman is panting from the short exhaustion, "You guys are not bad, but I'm not giving Konoka-ojou-sama back." The monkey woman said before bolting away, this had shocked most of the group. The woman started running again, and the chasing continues.

"Setsuna, what's going on!? Aren't they just trying to sabotage us!? Why did that monkey woman decided to kidnap Konoka only!?" Asuna asked.

"The truth is… before this all started… there were some members of the Kansai Magic Association who did not approve of Konoka-ojou-sama leaving for Mahora in the east... It is most likely that they want to use Konoka-ojou-sama's power to gain complete domination of the Kansai Magic Association." Setsuna replied, and this surprised them all.

"EH?" Asuna surprised.

"W… what!?" Negi shocked.

"Neither I nor the principal took them seriously enough. I didn't think they'd stoop to kidnapping her in the middle of a school trip… But the Kansai Magic Association is not above contracting people for underhanded dealings… it's not really surprising that they're engaging in such a forceful operation…" Setsuna explained further.

When they finally catch up the mystery woman in another location warded with charms, the woman took off the costume, made Negi realized the mystery woman was the woman in the train and one of the employees in the hotel.

"You're that woman!?" Negi exclaimed as he can recalls back the waitress from the Shinkansen during the trip.

"That's right, but that is as far as you'll get…" The monkey woman said.

"Where's Vincent-nii-san when we needed him!?" Chamo exclaimed.

"Oh… that's right. I forgot to mention something about your teacher there…" The woman answers. "I have a bodyguard that helps baiting him away from the hotel for me, to allow me to infiltrate in without facing him at all… My bodyguard is strong one, I can't even guarantee your teacher's life there~ too bad he's quite a hottie one~" The woman continues with slutty voice, and this somehow irritates both Setsuna and Asuna.

"Oh yeah!? Vincent won't lose to jerks like you people!" Asuna yelled.

"Yes! Vincent-sensei won't lose to people like you all!" Setsuna added in.

"Well, enough talks. I'll have you deal with the third of my charms." She then threw the charm

"I won't let you do as you pleased!" Setsuna dashed towards to try to stop the attack.

"Chew on this! **Third charm technique. Kyoto 'DAI' Character. Burn**!" The mystery woman chants, the charm landed on the floor and it exploded into flames creating the kanji for great (**dai**).

"Uwaah!" Setsuna was late a second and was about to be bathed by flame.

"Sakurazaki-san!" Asuna rush toward Setsuna and grabbed her away from the flame.

"Those flames will ward off any normal person. Well then, this is goodbye." The woman said as she planning to leave the area.

"Damn you…" Asuna got angry at that woman with a tick mark. Then, they didn't see that Negi was already started chanting a spell.

**"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister Freyt Une Vende…"** Negi chanting a spell, then he releases it upon the flames. **"FRAN SALTATIO BLEUEREA!"** The spell instantly extinguished the flames.

"WHAT THE…!" The mystery woman totally surprised while covering herself.

"We won't let you get away with her. Konoka-san is a student and an important person of ours!"Negi shouted as he took out a pactio card of Asuna and prepare to attack.

**[End of the Music]**

**~FFXMSN~**

**Forest near the hotel**

Vincent is struggling to win against Weiss as fast as possible so that he can go and assist Negi and others.

_'I have no time to waste… At this rate, there would be no winner to both side, he's just want to waste my time… Guess it's time to use that.' _Vincent thought. **"Wood" **he summons out **Wood** sphere on his left palm, **"Nature, obey me." **Vincent used the **Wood **element to control the surrounding environment, where there's a lot of trees are nearby.

"…?" Weiss wondering what is Vincent doing.

The trees surrounding them suddenly starts moving on its own, then, the roots of each tree came out alive and starts attacking at Weiss relentlessly, Weiss was surprised at this rate of attacks and prepared to attack those incoming fast and deadly roots, Weiss dodged and cut down those relentless roots that almost rampaging the area. And luckily both of them are far away from the building on the cliff, so that the attacks won't reach the cliff and damage it. As Weiss managed to cut down some of roots, then the roots started to combine and twisted together, forming a strong incoming spiral attack that flying toward to Weiss in incredible speed, Weiss can't dodge the attack but try to block it with his own strength. The attack collides on Weiss, but the force was too strong for Weiss to block, the giant roots slammed onto him and sent him few meters away and clashed at the tree.

"Ugh…!" Weiss suffered some heavy damage from the hit.

The roots unwrap itself and return back to their trunks and hid underground. "Give it up now… I have no time to waste fighting you." Vincent said before he starts running toward to Negi's presence hastily, leaving only the injured Weiss there.

Weiss looked at the direction where Vincent heading for a moment, a moment of quiet later he's started to laugh. "Ha ha ha ha ha! He's become strong! He's much stronger than last time! This is going to be enjoyable!" Weiss laughed as he satisfied that knowing Vincent has become much stronger. "He'll be the most worthy opponent…!"

Then, a shadow just came out of nowhere landed beside him and a person came out from the shadow, this time the person has a long unkempt black hair, his face covered with strips of metal and wearing a grey suit with a mechanical pair of wings spread from his back.

"Oh, Nero." Weiss stated.

"Brother, I've come to pick you up." Nero said as he kneels down beside Weiss to carry him by support him with his shoulder helping Weiss to stand up. "I've observed your fight just now, how strong Vincent has improved a lot?"

Weiss looked at his brother for a while, he laughed again. "Ha ha ha! Well, he's become much stronger than last time, at the level of your satisfaction and the excitement."

Nero looked at his brother, "Hm… Then I'm looking forward to fight him next time then…" Nero said. "…Shall we go help that woman?"

"…I'm not planning to go, you said you want to fight him. Now you can go and try faces him." Weiss replied as he stood still before he disappears. "I'm going back first."

"Hm… Well, I want to, but not now…" Nero said before he disappeared as well.

**To Vincent**

_'I don't trust his words… impossible for him to come alone without his other members… If they are facing the Chaos' minions… they won't stand a chance…! I must make haste.' _Vincent thought as he quickening himself passing through all the woods, leap over obstacles and buildings.

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Negi**

For Negi's group as they are facing the woman kidnapped Konoka, Negi started chanting a spell using the pactio card, a spell that enhance his partner's capabilities and also granting some new abilities. **"SHIS MEA BALS BEL CENTUM OCTINDE SECONDUS! MINISTRA NEGI KAGURAZAKA ASUNA!"** (Activate the contract for 180 seconds for the disciple of Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna!) An aura of energy had surrounded Asuna making her glow a white light.

Setsuna was astonished by seeing the magic chanted by Negi as she can felt that Asuna's power has enhanced. "Negi-sensei… Kagurazaka-san…"

"Sakurazaki-san! Let's go!" Asuna calls Setsuna to be ready.

"Ah! Yes!" Setsuna snapped out of her thoughts and readied.

"Sheesh! We could have gotten burnt back there if we weren't careful!" Asuna said as she irritated. "I'm not gonna let you off easily!"

_'That boy extinguished my fire… and what was that light…? Is she one of those partners that western mages have?' _The mystery woman thought.

"Aniki! Use it now!" Chamo told Negi.

"Asuna-san! I'm going to bring out your personal 'Artifact'! I think it's a 'Hamanotsurugi' weapon that only you can use!" Negi told to Asuna as he hurried up to Asuna's side.

"A weapon?" Asuna was surprised by knowing that she has a weapon. "Alright, give it to me!" Asuna replied back.

**"Potentium excelgias Kagurazaka Asuna!"** (Activate the ability Asuna Kagurazaka) Another light appeared in Asuna's hands and started to take shape.

"It's! It's coming! Amazing!" Asuna was expecting a giant sword will come, but wasn't what she expected, rather was disappointed because instead of a giant sword, she received a giant fan as her weapon, she got dumbstruck. "W… WHAT THE HELL!? It's just a normal fan!" Asuna yelled.

"H… HUH!? That's funny…?" Negi wondering did he do wrong step.

"Kagurazaka-san! Hurry!" Setsuna required backup.

"Yeah! Go for it, nee-san!" Chamo is cheering at Asuna.

"Alright! I guess there's no helping it!" Asuna yelled as she attempts to attack, both of them are about to attack, but were stopped by two giant stuffed animals. One looked like a giant plush bear and the other one is a giant monkey. The monkey block Asuna's fan, while the bear did the same with Setsuna. "Wha!? What the heck are them? They can move!?" Asuna asked as she surprised.

"It's like what I have said before! They must be her **Zenki** and **Goki**!" Setsuna replied struggling the attack. "They may look weak on their appearance, but they are strong! Kagurazaka-san! Be careful!" Setsuna told Asuna not to drop her guard down.

"Ho ho ho! My **Enki** and **Yuuki** are pretty strong, you know! You'll never be a match for those two!" The mystery woman said hauling Konoka over her shoulder and attempt to walk away.

"Konoka! Damn it!" Asuna swung and banished the giant monkey, instantly destroyed the giant monkey. "Eat this…! Eh?" This somehow surprised the woman.

"Wha!?" The woman surprised.

"Oh?" Asuna got surprised by her own power.

_'…Just who the hell is that girl!? She just banished my monkey demon in one hit?'_ The woman thought. The others were astonished by Asuna.

"A… amazing, Kagurazaka-san!" Setsuna complimented Asuna.

"I… I don't know what is going on, but it looks like we can do this with Vincent! Leave that bear to me and go after Konoka!" Asuna said. The bear seems got scared at the banished monkey.

"I'm sorry about this! I'll leave it to you!" Setsuna replied as she started to go after the woman. "Give us back Konoka-ojou-sama!" Setsuna demanded, but then suddenly an unknown person appeared before her and blocked Setsuna's attack, this somehow surprised Setsuna for recognized the sword fighting style.

_'…Damn! Isn't that sword fighting style…?' _Setsuna thought. _'It can't be… not just a bodyguard… she even brought a __**Shinmeiryuu**__ swordsman along to protect her? Where in the world that she find these people?' _

The person got up apparently it's a girl in a Gothic Lolita dress and dusted herself off. She is wielding a dagger and a short sword. "Owwie… Sorry about that… I think I hurt my foot." The girl stood still. "Hello~ I'm from the **Shinmeiryuu**! Nice to meet you~"

"Eh… you're a **Shinmeiryuu** swordswoman?" Setsuna asked as she sweat-dropped by her appearance.

"Yes~ my name is Tsukuyomi by the way!" Tsukuyomi introduced herself to Setsuna. "It seems that you're my senpai in **Shinmeiryuu**…. But I have been assigned to protect her so I have to take this seriously."

"To send a bodyguard like you… The **Shinmeiryuu** must be short on personnel…" Setsuna said as she sweat-dropped again.

"Hmph! You'll get hurt if you underestimate her. Well I'll leave things to you Tsukuyomi-chan." The mystery woman said smirking.

"W-well then, shall we begin? Please go easy on me…" Tsukuyomi said as she suddenly dash attack Setsuna. Setsuna dropped her guard down and quickly block her attacks, but she didn't expect that Tsukuyomi is a strong opponent for her.

_'She… She's better than she looks! This is bad…!' _Setsuna thought as she's still inexperienced facing an opponent that share with her sword fighting style.

"Ho ho ho~ It seems like you are having some difficulty to fight against the tight attacks of an opponent with two swords… since they are used to using those giant monster-exterminator swords…" The woman commented.

Both Asuna and Setsuna are currently under pinned by their opponents. The woman attempts to escape. "Ho ho ho! Ok, we'll stop here!" The woman said, some of the shikigami monkeys are carrying unconscious Konoka and they are escaping. "We're only dealing with an amateur school student and an apprentice swordswoman, after all." However, she forgot one more person.

"**…TEL MA SCIR MAGISTER UNDECIM SPIRITUM AERIALIS VINCULUM FACTEI INIMICUM CAPTENT!**" (O, Eleven spirits of wind! Become my bonds and capture my enemy!) Negi finished chanting a spell.

"AAAH! CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT THE BRAT!" The woman shouted as she forgotten one more person.

"It's too late! **SAGITTA MAGIYA AER CAPTORAE!**" (Magic projectile, Windy arrows of sealing) Negi shouted as he sent many magic arrows flying toward to the woman.

"Ehhh! Help!" The woman unconsciously used Konoka as her shield.

Negi saw this and quickly stop the attack by diverging. "Ah! Diverge!" All the magic arrows are missed the target.

"Let go of Konoka! It's unfair to use her like that." Negi said. Setsuna tried to sneak up on her but the tiny monkeys grabbed her and pulled her down.

"Ho ho ho… I see what type of people you are," The woman laughed as she learned something. "You're too weak… You will back off as soon as it looks like the hostage is going to get even slightly injured." The woman stood up and hauled Konoka on her shoulder, for a woman like her she's quite capable to carry a person with her slim body. "Ho ho ho! I must say she came in more in handy than I thought!" The woman laughed. "Then I should just keep using her like this!"

"What are you going to do to her?" Asuna said struggling against the giant plush bear that was holding her up.

"Well, we'll use drugs and spells on her, making her into our obedient puppet, listening to our every command. It will be great! He he he~" The woman replied as she chuckled, this statement of her ticks them off.

"What did you say…?" Asuna said as she's getting mad, Negi was too, and Setsuna was craving for the woman's blood.

"It looks like we win this time. Well, Konoka-ojou-sama's bottom has sure become pale… cute isn't it?" The woman smirked as she slowly moves her hand from Konoka's thigh onto bottom area. "See you later, you green-bottomed (**she means greenhorn**) little brats~ and goodbye from her bottom too~" She then slapped Konoka's rear end. Negi, Asuan, and Setsuna are intended to go all out as they broke through their opponents and charged toward to the woman, but then, they heard a sound, seizing their movements.

***Click*** A triggering sound echoing around and silenced the entire area.

"Eh?" The woman heard a sound that is coming from behind her, then, she felt something touched behind her head, a three pointed object just touched on her head. She wasn't sure what kind of object. She then smelled something from behind, a smell of gunpowder. She suddenly shivered up by realized there's a gun pointed at her head at this close. She slowly glance her eyes behind her, noticing there's a tall silhouette person standing there, Negi and others noticed there's a person there too. The woman didn't even sense there's a person coming to her at this close, and same goes to others included Tsukuyomi and other shikigamis.

"You sure got guts to mess with my students there… especially kidnapping." A cold voice that they all recognized that who's that person is.

"Vincent/-nii/-sensei/-nii-san!" Negi, Chamo, Asuna and Setsuna called his name loudly as they all glad that Vincent has arrived. Suddenly, they all felt shivered together, a cold and bloodlust killing intent swallowing whole area, making all of them are overwhelmed with fear, even Tsukuyomi and other shikigamis. The woman is completely stood still there, unable to make any movements due to the overwhelming fears that are coming from behind her.

_'…What… is this enormous bloodlust feeling…?' _Setsuna thought as this is her first time felt this kind of powerful blood lust.

_'…I'm… I'm scared…' _Asuna thought as she's trembling. _'…Is that… a gun?' _Asuna sees Vincent's **Cerberus** pointing at woman's head. _'Why in the world Vincent has a gun…?'_

_'…Is this coming from… Vincent-nii…?' _Negi thought.

"I've heard your conversation just now. You're intended to use drugs and spells to control her for your own purposes…" Vincent said as his voice becoming more threatening that giving out fears that none ordinary people can withstand. The whole place becomes quiet, very quiet that they can even hear their own heartbeats, and they hardly can breathe under this heavy pressure. "I wonder… what will happen if I blow your head off, wondering how much blood will fill these stairs…" This gives the woman shaken up as she's completely being overwhelmed by fears, and this time Vincent isn't joking, he's seriously going to do so.

_'…Isn't him that I told my bodyguard to distract him…? Where is him!?' _The woman thought as she's unable to move. _'Some more… this person isn't kidding…!'_

_ 'Vi-Vincent-sensei… Don't tell me that you're going to kill her?' _Setsuna thought as she heard Vincent's words, she then looked at Vincent's eyes, his eyes filled with cruel and merciless glare that can make anyone pissed before went out cold. _'His eyes… those eyes are no jokes… it tells me that he must have killed many lives out there before… Who is V-Vincent-sensei anyway…?'_

Tsukuyomi can't even sense Vincent's presence coming to this close to her leader there, she quickly head back to her leader's side and try to protect her by attempts to attack Vincent. "Don't worry leader! I'm coming to save you~" Tsukuyomi ready her katana to give a thrust attack onto Vincent.

"D-don't, Tsukuyomi!" The woman told her to stop, but it was too late.

Vincent just move his head to right to dodge the attack, the moment he dodged the attack, Vincent readied a spell. **"Stop"** and cast it to Tsukuyomi. Clock ticking on Tsukuyomi suddenly slowed down and stopped, causing Tsukuyomi froze there and fell on the floor, and everyone was surprised by that unknown spell. "Don't interrupt me, girl." Vincent said. That moment Setsuna realized that Vincent is just scaring the woman, he didn't mean to kill anyone.

_'…What is that spell Vincent-nii used? He just cast it without any incantation.' _Negi thought.

"And, before I blow your head off… Could you take your hand off of my student there?" Vincent asked. The woman unconsciously moves her hand off from Konoka, letting Vincent to carry her gently like carrying a little girl with an arm with his left arm. _'Good… she's sleeping unharmed…' _Vincent thought by checking Konoka's condition. Then, out of a sudden, a black smoke suddenly appeared behind him. Vincent sensed a presence appeared out of nowhere as he looked over his shoulder and quickly dodge an incoming attack by jump to the left.

"Kyaaa!" The woman shouted as she covering herself running away from that spot.

Vincent landed few meters away from there, he recognized that shadow, it is one of the abilities of one of his enemies that he known. They can see there's a person coming out of the black smoke.

"Nero…" Vincent stated as he begin point his **Cerberus** aiming at Nero.

_'…Who is that?' _Setsuna thought.

"Do not be alarmed, Vincent. I am not here to fight you, for I am just come to pick them up and retreat, since their plans have failed." Nero replied as he walk toward to frozen Tsukuyomi there and carry her over his shoulder. "Woman, come. We're retreating now." Nero calls the woman to come over to him.

"Y-Yes!" The woman replied as she quickly goes beside Nero. Black smokes came out from below them and started shrouding them.

Nero looked at Vincent, "Vincent, I will look forward to fight you, be prepared…" Nero told before they disappeared within the smoke and their presences gone, the group seeing them had disappeared, Vincent lowered his **Cerberus** and holster back.

"Konoka-ojou-sama!" Setsuna shouted as they are coming toward to Vincent.

"That damn woman…" Asuna said as they stopped beside Vincent.

"The woman said that they were going to drug and use spells on Konoka-nee-san!" Chamo mentioned to them. "Is she okay?"

"Don't worry, she didn't been drugged, she's just unconscious." Vincent said, they all sighed in relief. "Setsuna, come." Vincent calls Setsuna to approach to him and gently put Konoka and let her rest on Setsuna's arms. Negi took off his yutaka and cover Konoka.

"Konoka-ojou-sama! Ojou-sama! Are you alright?" Setsuna asked, later, Konoka awake.

"Huh… Se-chan…?" Konoka said dreamily as she woke up. "Se-chan, I had a dream… that I was kidnapped by some strange monkeys… but Se-chan, Asuna-chan, Negi-kun and Vincent-kun came to save me…" Konoka told them that she had a weird dream.

"Thank goodness… it's all right now … Konoka-ojou-sama…" Setsuna said happily.

Konoka noticed something, she sniffled and smiled. "I'm happy. Se-chan doesn't hate me after all…"

"Eh… well I wanted to speak to Konoka-ojou-sama as well…" Setsuna replied, and then she realized her action by quickly walked moved away from Konoka. "I… I apologize!" This caused the confusion for them all by her sudden action.

"Se-chan?" Konoka wondered.

"Setsuna-san?" Negi asked.

"I am merely thankful that I was able to protect Konoka-ojou-sama… I wish that I had been able to do so quietly from the shadows, but…!" Setsuna further said then ran away shouting that she was sorry.

"Well, I suppose it's not easy for her to get along so well with Konoka…" Asuna said.

Vincent sighs, "Stop right there, Setsuna." Vincent said before he leaps after swordswoman, he stopped Setsuna, and they heard Asuna call out of her. "Asuna got something to tell you."

"We'll go take a look around Nara tomorrow okay! It's a promise!" Asuna shouted. They both looked at her as she's trying to help out two childhood friends.

"Come on, let's all go back to hotel." Vincent said.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Outside the station, on the streets**

**[Start Music: Calm before the Storm – Final Fantasy 7 Dirge of Cerberus]**

In the end, Vincent had to carry them all in piggyback style due to their exhaustion running and chasing, they are walking back to hotel. With the sound of the calm night, and the breeze of the winds, Negi, Chamo, Konoka, and Asuna, are able to sleep soundly on Vincent's back, but Setsuna was still awake, staring at Vincent quietly for wondering about him.

"Setsuna, you can go to sleep now." Vincent broke the silence and talk quietly to Setsuna.

"It's alright sensei. I'm not tired at all…" Setsuna replied.

"You should sleep now. You, Negi, Chamo and Asuna went through a lot of troubles caused by that woman, and you must sleep now to replenish your energy, or else tomorrow you won't be able to wake up." Vincent tells Setsuna to sleep.

"Erm… okay…" Setsuna take the advice. "Thanks… Vincent-sensei…"

"No need to say thanks, and no honorifics when we are outside the school and not in any school activities, okay?" Vincent said, and she nodded.

"Erm… Vincent-kun, may I ask something before I go to sleep?" Setsuna asked.

"Sure. Ask away." Vincent replied. _'…Again with that honorific…'_

"…What are you, Vincent-kun?" Setsuna asked, "Just now that you're releasing a powerful glare that none of us can withstand of it…" Setsuna stated the reason.

Vincent slightly turned his head to look at Setsuna and looked back to front. "…I'm a hybrid of human and monster, slightly similar to Evangeline." Vincent said, and surprised Setsuna that he knew Evangeline was not a human. "I already knew that you and Mana are the same." Setsuna even more surprised by Vincent. "And same as Zazie, but I can't tell what she is…"

"How and when did you know…?" Setsuna asked.

"I've already notice you all having different auras from others before I become your assistant teacher. And no worries, I won't tell others about your secrets, by the mean, I won't tell anyone who isn't supposed to know." Vincent said.

"Thanks…" Setsuna thanks at Vincent.

"And… sorry about before, my mind is filled with rage just now by listening to that woman's words…" Vincent said. "Did I scare you all?"

"Ah… you don't have to apologizes, Vincent-kun… you did that for Konoka-ojou-sama…" Setsuna said, and Vincent relief that Setsuna didn't get angry.

"Setsuna, it's time for you to go to sleep, tomorrow morning, come find me and I will answer your remaining questions." Vincent said as she nodded and sleeps, and apparently, she's a fast sleeper. '_She's really tired after all this…'_ Vincent thought.

**[End of the Music]**

**Hotel**

Later for a while, they arrived back at the hotel, most of the students are asleep, Vincent are still carrying them all, he walk in front of their room, Vincent was skilled enough to open the door with his left hand while his right hand are supporting others. He walk in, slowly putting them down on the mat, he carry Setsuna, Konoka and Asuna, one by one in bridal style, back to their futon, covering them with blankets. "Good Night."

After that, he carry Negi as piggyback style, along with Chamo on Vincent's head, he left the room and close the door quietly, and they going back to their room, Vincent carry Negi and put him inside futon and cover him with blanket, along with Chamo on his side. Vincent left the room, he went out the hotel, going back to the fighting place before, the train station area, where he have to go back to fix all the damages, with his new power, which is **Elementals Control**, is totally a piece of cake for him. After he done repairing all the damages, he telepathy to Cosmos.

_"Lady Cosmos, are you there?"_

_"Vincent… Sorry about this that I didn't tell you more about those demons…"_

_"…I have met with the __**Chaos the God of Discord's**__ servants and they told me about those demons, why are you hiding this from me?"_

_"It just that… that I may fear of your transformation Chaos, would reacts to those demons… I'm just fear of the worse outcome when you meet one of them…"_

_"…Lady Cosmos… So you are worrying about me and my transformation… Do not worry of me, Lady Cosmos. My Chaos and I have been more than decades before I lose it… and we have adapted to resist the demon's influences. So I am positive that I won't be affected by those demons."_

_"…Is that so… then I can able to stop worrying about that… But be wary Vincent, I don't know what __**Chaos the God of Discord**__ and his servants might plot in your world right now… I will try my best to help you."_

_"…It would be best if you do that, Lady Cosmos, for I may fear that I alone may not able to do this while the other innocent people may involves…"_

_"I'll try…" _The telepathy cuts off.

_'So that's why Lady Cosmos didn't tell me the details, she's just worried of my inner Chaos might reacts.' _Vincent thought.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Next morning in Hotel**

The sun rise, and Setsuna awake from the sleep, and she did what Vincent said, she's on the way to Vincent's room, and she meet Vincent in suit at the half way staring viewing the scenery from here.

"You have some questions in your mind." Vincent said.

"Yes…" Setsuna said.

"Let's talk somewhere outside." Vincent suggests as he started walking, and Setsuna following him.

**Garden**

They walk outside and stopped somewhere where there's a small garden like area. "Ask away. Setsuna." Vincent was the first one to talk.

"What is your fighting style actually? I was once fought you with sword when we at the bath, and then you used gun to point at that woman's head, and some more, you cast an unknown spell onto Tsukuyomi and she… just stopped there." Setsuna asked.

"All of them, though the sword fighting wasn't my original style. I have many ways of fighting styles, most of the fighting styles are from my friends, and my fighting styles are depending on enemy's fighting style. For example, if my opponent use sword, I use sword. And if they play magic, I play with them with magic also, I always fight fair and square, and I will keep my limits." Vincent replied. "And if the situation getting tighter like yesterday night they captured Konoka, I have to play roughly, like just now I show no mercy to that woman."

"…And who was that the one rescued both of them?" Setsuna asked as she knows that Vincent knew. "It seems that you both know each other."

"…That one is one of my enemies, although I don't know why he's here." Vincent replied. "However Setsuna, he's very different from Tsukuyomi and that woman that you face, he shouldn't be underestimated."

"Is he strong…?" Setsuna asked.

"He's strong and cruel sometimes." Vincent replied. "That's why you need to be strong for try not to get overwhelm by their strengths."

Setsuna went quiet for a moment, then. "Then… Vincent-sensei, will you train me?" Setsuna asked. Vincent looked at her for a moment, he smirked.

"You're the second one who requested me also." Vincent said.

"Eh? Then who's the first one?" Setsuna asked.

"Your classmate, Nagase Kaede, the kunoichi girl, she reminds me of one of my friends, she's a year older than you girls, but very childish and energetic like Narutaki twins." Vincent said, and Setsuna giggles. "Alright, I will help you train like what I train Kaede."

Setsuna is glad to hear that. "Thank you sensei!" Setsuna is thanking to her teacher.

"And don't always call me sensei. We're on the same side. Just call me Vincent by my name." Vincent said.

"Hai!"

"You could call me '-sensei' when we're still having school activities like right now…" Vincent said. "Setsuna, let's go back to hotel. We don't want to get any misunderstanding from them." Vincent said, she nodded and they walking back to hotel.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Group 5's room**

In the morning, the students were going to for breakfast. One girl however was still in her room. Nodoka was on her knees looking at a Negi shaped bobble head. "Negi-sensei, I-if it's ok with you…w-we have free activity time today, so would you like to gi-, to ga-, to gh-. Um- would you like to come with us? Would you?" Nodoka stuttered. She was practicing to ask Negi to go with them to the park. Then, her classmates Yue and Haruna are standing at the door calling Nodoka.

"Hey Nodoka it's breakfast time~" Haruna said at the door with a sing song voice.

"Everyone is going to the gathering hall on the first floor." Yue informed her.

"A-Alright." Nodoka agreed putting her hair up in a ponytail.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Dining Hall**

The hall was full of the Mahora students from all four classes. They were eating and chatting up with their friends about the first day of the trip. Sadly for a majority of class 3-A, they were had a hangover, which they don't even know they have or knew how they got it.

"Uuu… I don't remember a thing after we went to the **Kiyomizu Temple Waterfall** yesterday…" Ayaka said frowning.

"And we missed out on the first night of the trip too! Damn it!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Uuuu… while we were… unconscious… I felt like someone carries me back, I wonder who it is…." Makie wondering. "It feels comfortable…"

"Oh, that would be Vincent-sensei carried you all back to hotel." Misa said.

"Eh? You're lying right? There's no way a person can carry us all." Ayaka said.

"No! I'm not lying! You can ask others if you wanted to!" Misa exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's truth. Vincent-sensei carried you all back to hotel, with himself." Shizuna appeared behind them.

"No way! Vincent-sensei was that strong?!" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, it's true, we all watched at Vincent-sensei carried you all like nothing." Akira replied. Kazumi appeared and show them the photo of yesterday that she took, showing Vincent carrying the drunken girls with gentle face. The previous drunken girls all surprised at the photo. They looking at Vincent that is walking around amongst the groups, Negi and the occupants are at group 5's table.

"Had enough sleep yesterday?" Vincent asked as he stopped at the group 5.

"Yeah, and somehow your back was very comfortable." Asuna replied and Setsuna nodded for agree and blushed.

"Yeah it is!" Negi added in.

_'…Does sleeping on my back really comfortable…?'_ Vincent thought as he walks away to check other groups. _'…Weird feeling…'_

"Vincent-nii, you're not eating?" Negi asked.

"Sorry Negi, I'm not hungry yet." Vincent replied.

Konoka appeared and sit with her group. "Negi-kun, you look a bit sleepy~!" Konoka said.

"Ah, Konoka-san! Good morning!" Negi greets.

"Thanks for last night. I don't really understand what had happened. By I know you, Vincent-kun, Asuna and Se-chan helped me out." Konoka said as she gesturing her finger up to her lips.

"W… Well… I was following Setsuna-san and Vincent-nii…" Negi said while scratching his head.

_'Thank god she doesn't even care about the details…'_ Chamo thought while sweat-dropped.

Konoka then noticed her childhood friend Setsuna was sitting with the group. "Ah Se-chan." Konoka smiled at the swordswoman. Setsuna slowly got up with her tray of food and went started walking away. "Ah! Why are you leaving? Don't be embarrassed! Let's eat together!" Then, Setsuna began running away.

"Don't run away!" Konoka seemingly shouted and starts chasing as Setsuna actually ran away.

"Setsuna-san~!" Negi is chasing Setsuna also.

"I'm not running away!" Setsuna shouted while running away, the others are watching at them confusingly, and some of them are surprised by first time seeing Setsuna act like that.

_'…Shy as always…' _Vincent thought at Setsuna's actions.

"What was that about?" Ako wondered. "That's the first time I've seen Sakurazaki-san with an expression like that."

"I wonder if something happened last night…" Makie asked aloud.

"Uuu… are they having fun without letting me in on it?!" Yuna exclaimed while clenching fist.

"Ahhhh! I'm definitely not sleeping tonight!" Sakurako spoke out for all the girls of 3-A. That moment Vincent exit out of the dining hall.

_'I better start checking around the hotel… just worry when will the enemies strike.' _Vincent thought. _'For the students I'll leave them to Negi, Asuna, and Setsuna in the meantime…'_

**Lobby**

After breakfast Negi and Asuna went head to the lobby. "Thank god we managed to get her back yesterday from that monkey woman without any problems." Asuna started the conversation. "It also looks like Konoka and Sakurazaki-san is getting along now too, I think."

"Yes! But that bad onee-san could come back, so we've got to be careful." Negi said stay alert. _'According to today's schedules, the groups will be split up today for activities around Nara… as the teacher, what should I do? I couldn't hand the letter over yesterday because of everything that happened… and we're Nara today, so…'_ Negi thought with his hand under his chin, while Nodoka was behind him.

His musing was severely interrupted as a Makie hugged and tackled him at the same time. "Negi-kun, come along with our group today!" Makie shouted, you can see that other group members are waiting to ask their teacher Negi out.

"Just a moment, Negi-sensei is coming along with group 3!" Ayaka interjected getting in the way of Makie.

"Ah! What!? I asked first!" Makie yelled back as the two started arguing again to see who will claim Negi.

"Not fair! Our group wants him too!" Fuuka of the Narutaki twin joined in.

"What's this? Are they fighting over Negi-kun again?" Sakurako arrived at the scene.

As the groups are struggling to get their teacher Negi to join in their group of whoever win. "Negi-sensei!" Nodoka shouted sudden, silencing them all. "I-if it's okay with you, we have free activity time today. Would you like to come with us?" Nodoka asked mustering up all her courage to do so. Everyone was so surprised by her that all movement stopped.

"Miyazaki-san…" Negi muttered as they all looking at Nodoka. _'Hm… Group 5 looks the most likely to be attacked by that monkey-onee-san. Konoka-san is with them, and so Asuna-san and Setsuna-san. So…'_ Negi thought carefully. "All right, Miyazaki-san. I'll go with you and group 5 today!" Negi replied accepting her request, this truly surprised everyone by her courage and they cheering at Nodoka.

"Ooh!"

Sooner or later, Negi and the **group 5** have left the hotel riding the bus and toward to Nara Park.

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Vincent**

Vincent haven't decide which group should he go with yet, because he's in a very deep thought about yesterday incident as he sitting on the couch crossing his legs and arms and his eyes closed as well. _'…Done the patrol just now and check every single area… there's no presences of them appeared before… It doesn't seem like they are spying on us…' _Vincent thought. _'…Now that I know that Weiss and Nero are in this world, this means that the others might be here… except Shelke… I'm positive that she won't be here and not in their group as well…'_

Akira from group 4, hiding behind the column and staring at Vincent was sitting on the crouch while thinking of something, and she decided to straight go ask Vincent. "Vincent-sensei." Akira asked without hesitate. Vincent opened his eyes looked up facing Akira.

"Yes, Akira?" Vincent replied.

"C… Can you come with our group 4 to Nara Park?" Akira asked with blush.

"Hm… let's see…" Vincent said while thinking, _'Negi and group 5 are going to Nara Park as well, might as accompany them.'_ then he decided, "Alright. I'll be waiting here." Vincent agreed and informed to Akira.

"Thank you sensei!" Akira heard this and happy, she went and tells the other group members. _'I'm glad that he's agreed. Mana will be surprised.'_ Akira thought with blush. "Girls, I managed to ask Vincent-sensei and he agreed to go with us." Akira said when she arrived at their group 4 quarters.

"Woah! Really?" Yuna, the leader of their **group 4**, asked as she stood up. Akira nodded. "Alright, let's move out girls!" The leader told them to get ready.

"That's nice thing to do, Akira, because I need to visit the temple over there." Mana said. They all heard and they ready to move, they went and seeing Vincent sat in the lounge, waiting for them while reading magazine, he noticed them and put away the magazine.

"Shall we go girls?" Vincent asked before he stands up from his seat and they nodded. _'…Might as well take some break… Keep on thinking won't help.'_

**~FFXMSN~**

**Nara Park**

The **group 5** arrived at the Nara Park. "Wow! There's a lot of deer here!" Negi said happily. He ran up to one and started to pet it. "This is so cool! Look at me Asuna-san! Ackkk!" Negi was bit by one of the deer.

"Yeah, yeah whatever Negi."

Nodoka was happily/lovingly watching her teacher and his actions.

"Well done Nodoka!" Nodoka's two librarian friends said as they kicked her from behind. Yue was still drinking her juice, and Haruna was well Haruna. "I've changed my opinion of you! I didn't think you had that kind of courage in you!" Haruna complimented as her book worm.

"I was moved!" Yue nodded as she agreed.

"Ehehehe thank you… It is really nice to wonder around Nara with Negi-sensei. I no longer have any regrets this year!" Nodoka said. Two of them paused for a while before Haruna take action.

"Idiot!" Haruna shouted as she slapped Nodoka's face onto the ground and Yue sweat-dropped. "How can you be satisfied with this? This is where you have to start putting the pressure on!" said the love expert. "You have to confess to him, Nodoka… Right here, right now! You have to tell Negi-sensei how you feel!" Haruna told to her book worm to continue push on efforts.

"EEEH? T… That's impossible!" Nodoka is surprised.

"It's not impossible! You got that!? School trips are meant to be exhilarating for both boys and girls! According to the Mahora Romance Research Society's research, confessions during school trips have a success rate of greater than 87%." Haruna explained.

"E-eighty-seven…?" Nodoka surprised by the percentage of Haruna given randomly.

_'This is so typical of her…'_ Yue thought sweat-dropped.

"And if you manage to become a couple today, tomorrow, during individual free activity day, you can go on a love-love date in casual clothes all by yourselves!" Haruna further explained and told her the plans. An image of Negi in gentleman clothes and Nodoka in casual clothes is walking in love birds.

_'Love-love date with N-Negi-sensei… 87%...'_ Nodoka's heart is beating erratically in her chest. "I… It-it-it it's so sudden! I'm worried about this, b-b-but… the date…"

"What are you saying?! You've already come this far! It'll be OK! The new 'you' can do it!" Haruna encouraged her friend while pumping her fist in the air.

"Fight, Nodoka." Yue said pumping her fist into the air also.

"All right! First, we've got to get her and Negi-sensei alone together!" Haruna said as she began to moves.

"Roger!" Yue followed up.

"AH! Just a minute! I'm not mentally ready yet!" Nodoka shouted after her friends who ran towards Negi.

**Meanwhile to Asuna, Setsuna and Negi**

The trio is walking around in the park, "Looks like the monkey-onee-san isn't coming, is she?" Negi commented as he walked around the park with Asuna and Setsuna.

"I think we'll be okay today…" Setsuna replied. "But just in case, I sent shikigami to watch over the other groups to make sure nothing occurs. If something does happen I'll know. I'll do all I can to protect Konoka-ojou-sama from the shadows. You two can enjoy your time on the trip." Asuna heard this and having a recall back from what Vincent said to her.

_'Asuna, she's just acting like a bodyguard like a ninja protecting the princess from the shadows, something you call kunoichi. If this keeps goes on, Konoka won't be able to talk to her normally and both of them won't end well. Setsuna just need to spend some times with Konoka, knowing her feelings and knowing her truth and Setsuna will be able to knows her feelings, so she can able to protect her even more. Asuna, try to talk with her more to change her mind and encourage her.'_ The words from Vincent told to Asuna before.

"Protecting her from the shadows? Oh come on, you can protect her while being by her side and talking to her, you know. Don't be like a ninja protecting princess from shadows, will you?" Asuna said.

"N-no, someone like me cannot be so carefree alongside ojou-sama…" Setsuna replied.

"Ho ho ho~ Not this again~ what are you so embarrassed about, Sakurazaki-san?" Asuna asked as she teasing at Setsuna.

"I-I'm not embarrassed!" Setsuna yelled back.

Their conversation ended when the rest of their group appeared. "Asuna! Let's go look at the Buddha statue together!" Haruna said already pushing Asuna, and Yue helped to kick Asuna away from Negi.

"Se-chan! I bought some dangos. Want to eat them together?" Konoka came asking her old friend.

"Just a min… What the… What are you guys doing!?" Asuna said in confused as she struggling.

"Don't worry about it!" Haruna replied as she and Yue are dragging Asuna away from Negi.

"I… I'm sorry, ojou-sama, but I have an urgent task that…!" Setsuna said in hurry running away from Konoka.

"Aa-n Se-chan, why are you keeps calling me ojou-sama~?" Konoka asked chasing at Setsuna.

Negi looked at them confused and wondering. Just then Nodoka arrived panting. "Negi…-sensei…" Nodoka calls Negi, her heartbeat racing much more than usual.

"Oh Miyazaki-san." Negi turns back and noticing Nodoka is standing behind him. "It seems as everyone has run off somewhere. Do you want to walk around by ourselves?" Negi asked.

"Um…Gladly!" Nodoka quickly replied and thought. _'…All right! Un! I'm going to give it my best!' _Nodoka thought tries to pump up her courage.

**Buddha Temple**

Both of them walked over to the Buddhist temple. "Wow this temple is huge."

"Wah! You're right." Negi said. _'…Phew… I'm happy even when it's just the two of us walking together!_' Nodoka thought, and then she's snapped out of her thoughts. _'Ah! No, no! I've got to confess! I've got to confess!' _Nodoka thought again. Spying on the two were Haruna and Yue. They were watching to make sure their friend actually did what she said she would.

The two librarians hiding behind the column are rooting their book worm. _'Go for it, Nodoka!' _Haruna thought.

_'We've chased Asuna-san and the others away!'_ Yue thought.

_'You've got to confess now, Nodoka!'_ Nodoka thought for herself. "U… Um… Negi-sensei!" Nodoka calls.

"Yes?" Negi replied as he threw a coin.

"Sensei! I… I… I… I love…" Nodoka stuttered. "…Buddha statues!" This caused both Yue and Haruna face-faulted.

"Eh? That's quite an artful interest you have there, just like Yue." Negi said as he stared at the giant Buddha in front of them.

_"What the hell was that?"_ Haruna whispered.

_"You idiot!"_ Yue whispered.

_"Hauuu! S… sorry!" _Nodoka whispered back.

On next attempt, "Negi sensei, I um, l-lucky!" Nodoka once again attempted to confess but failed. Oddly enough a charms stand, which gave out lucky charms, was in front of them. Both Yue and Haruna are face-faulted again.

"You want to get a fortune too huh?" Negi asked and he tried.

"No! That's not what… I meant to say I love…" Nodoka said crying anime tears.

"Oh… It's says **daikyou**…" **(The worst kind of fortune you can receive) **Negi said also crying anime tears.

_'It's no good… I can't say it…'_ Nodoka thought twiddling her fingers as she started to give up.

"Ah, Miyazaki-san. Look at this! It's a big hole, just like on the Buddha statue's nose! If you pass through it, they say you'll become smarter and your wishes will come true." Negi tell her about this to try to cheer her up.

"Eh!? Wish comes true? I'll do it! I'll pass through it!" Nodoka asked as she heard and perking up instantly. _'Maybe if I go through it I'll be able to say it…'_ Nodoka thought. She went into the hole and nearly made it out but half. "M… my bottom is stuck!" Nodoka cried in anime tears again.

"Ehh?" Negi surprised, both Yue and Haruna dropped down again. "Are you alright? Here let me help you out!" Negi quickly go and help pulling her out by holding her hands. He keep pulling and pulling until he pulled her out but landed in an awkward situation. She landed on top of him giving him a full view of her undergarment. "A-Again!"

"Hyaah!" Nodoka screamed. _'I couldn't say it and now I did something very inappropriate. *sniff* I'm no good after all.'_ Nodoka thought as she started crying before running away. "I'm sorry Negi-sensei!" she apologized and ran out of the temple.

"Ah! Miyazaki-san!?" Negi call her back while holding her purse. Both Yue and Haruna sweat-dropped and surprised to see their book worm running away, this turns out the plans are not going well, for them.

**~FFXMSN~ **

**Meanwhile at Vincent**

**Nara Park **

**(Around like Yue, Haruna and Konoka pushing away Asuna and Setsuna away from Negi, leaving Nodoka alone with Negi)**

**Entrance**

**[Start Music: Dreams and Pride – Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core]**

Vincent and group 4 arrived at the Nara Park by bus, Vincent, along with **group 4**: Mana, Ako, Yuna, Akira, and Makie. They walking toward the gate and seeing a lot of deer nearby. Nara Park was filled with beautiful tame deer, completely at ease in the presence of humans, and there were various food stands along the paved walkways.

"So this is Nara Park…" Vincent said while watching the nearby scene, but he doesn't know what else he needs to add on more to compliment. _'I just don't know how to compliment these places…'_

"Vincent-sensei, is this your first time?" Yuna asked looking around.

"Apparently, yes." Vincent replied. "What about you girls?"

"My first time also!" Yuna replied.

"Same as me!" Makie replied.

"My first time too, sensei." Akira replied politely.

"Same here." Ako replied.

"I have been here many times, because there's a shrine nearby, I work part time as a priestess at here and Mahora, and sometimes I delivery something from Mahora to here." Mana replied.

"You're a shrine priestess?" Vincent asked as he heard and she nodded. _'I have never thought about her as a priestess…'_ Vincent thought.

"Vincent-sensei, since we all came here, how about we pay a visit at the shrine for a while? I got something I need to deliver." Mana asked.

"Alright, you can lead us the way." Vincent replied and Mana nodded.

"Thank you, sensei." Mana thanking Vincent for allowing her, as they follow Mana to the shrine, Vincent noticed one of the deer; apparently, it was the largest deer in the area and walking toward Vincent. He stopped for a while, he lifted his hand to its head and the deer began to happily nuzzle his hand, slowly the other deer joined them and surrounds Vincent, others were watching at Vincent with awe face.

Vincent says, "Weird creatures… What do I have to do with you all…?" Vincent crouches down with one knee on the ground, putting his hands under their chin and began to rub them; the deer responded from his action and began to lick him. "Hey there, stop licking on my face…" Vincent struggling try not to let the deer continues to lick his face, but he couldn't.

The girls keep on watching at Vincent as it's very rare things to happen, and later they all having a different thoughts.

"Vincent-sensei~ let me join~" Makie said as she coming toward to her teacher for wanting to pat these deer.

_'I never thought Vincent-sensei can be this awesome!' _Yuna thought.

_'Wow… not only he's strong, he's even so friendly with nature animals…'_ Akira thought with blush.

_'Cool…'_ Ako thought.

_'Vincent-sensei looks so cute like that…' _That was all Mana able to thoughts and chuckling.

Vincent noticed the others were watching at him, he began to stands up. "Did I wasting your time, girls?" Vincent said, making them snapped from their thoughts. "Alright you guys, I gotta go…" Vincent said and wave at the deer and they going back to their place. "Sorry girls, I was distracted… I have no idea why these animals are attracted to me." Vincent said with apologetic tone walking toward to them.

"Oh! Don't worry sensei! We still have plenty of time!" Yuna exclaimed.

"Oh, then we should head to the shrine that Mana need to go, after that, we come back here to play with deer alright?" Vincent said.

"But… what if the deer bite, if we want to touch?" Ako asked.

"…I don't think they will bite, you could see that they all want to play, they won't bite." Vincent replied. "Come on, let's go." They all follow Mana leading to the shrine for delivering something to the shrine.

**Shrine**

They are arrived at the shrine, with a large and red wooden building in the eastern style. Mana soon left the group, and the others are exploring the area while Mana ran for her errand. For Vincent, he couldn't help but been impressed by the scenery nearby, it was beautiful. The girls walk to the shrine and make themselves some wishes by hanging around **Ema**, leaving Vincent alone wondering. (**Ema** are small wooden plagues that are usually located below sacred trees in Japanese shrines, any worshippers write their prayers or wishes and later hanging up at the shrine there)

_'…I could get used to this environment… Peaceful…' _Vincent thought enjoying the scenery. _'…Although I have a mission need to accomplish.' _Later, he see a monk greets farewell to Mana as she bow back at monk, the monk are around 40s, strong looking face, his body has some muscles, his height is slightly taller than Vincent. Vincent noticed that the monk is very strong, or stronger than Mana and Kaede.

Makie, Yuna, Akira and Ako approach to Mana, they greet at the monk with the proper languages, and Vincent walking toward them, this caused the monk change his eye's direction towards to Vincent.

The monk walks toward Vincent, the girls watching at them with curious, the monk and Vincent stopped walking and leaving them 2 meters away and staring each other's, few seconds later, the monk the first one to says, "You must be these young girls' teacher." He said with strong tone.

"You are correct, elder monk." Vincent replied with gentle tone.

The monk gave him a small bow and says. "Well met, young man."

"Well met to you too, elder monk." Vincent said back while he bows back. _'...Now this is the second time someone called me young...'_

"Hm… I felt that you are strong, care for some sparring?" The monk request for a sudden fight, this makes the girls, even Mana, surprised by sudden.

"Elder!" Mana exclaimed.

"Don't worry Mana, I just want to test him is he capable to protect you and your friends or not." Monk said. "So, young man, are you capable to protect your students? Are you going to risk your life to protect the ones you precious?! ARE YOU?!" He said very loud at the end of the words, frightening the girls, Vincent realized that the monk wasn't joking and he take it seriously. The girls, even Mana, started to tense as the monk said. "Are you ready, young man?"

_'…He just saw through me and knows about me in this instant… He's a serious one… This is my first time meeting an interesting ordinary person… I'm impressed.' _Vincent thought, Vincent stared at the monk with cold stare and reply, "Yes, I'm willing to protect my students, even if I die." The monk heard and knowing him was serious.

"Alright, wait here, I get something for you." The monk said before he went inside. The girls, even Mana run approach Vincent.

"Vincent-sensei, why in the world did you agreed with him?" Mana asked with serious concern tone.

"Mana-san, who is that monk…?" Yuna asked.

"He is the head monk of this shrine. He's strong, stronger than Kaede, probably…" Mana replied with concern tone. Yuna and other girls gasped as they heard this.

_'That monk's level just as half level as Evangeline…'_ Vincent noticed that Mana's face was really in concern about this; he has never seen Mana was this worry before, even with other girls. _'Hm…' _Vincent thought making a little smiling. Vincent went approach to Mana, patting her head and say, "Don't worry Mana, I'll be alright, just trust me." Vincent said to her with confident tone, Mana look at him and seeing Vincent's face, there's no any trace of fear or worry. The monk walk out carrying 2 staffs, Vincent tells the girls to stay back. "Girls, stay far away from here." And the girls listened to him and walk away, except Mana. "Mana… Don't worry about me… I'll be fine." Vincent said to Mana, she sighed and nodded, with worry face.

"Mana, I need you to help start counting." The monk tells Mana, and she nodded. The monk threw one of the staffs to Vincent, he grabbed it and the monk readied his fighting pose.

Vincent spins the staff in very fast speed, and he readied his fighting pose, he hold his staff in a lance stance, and says. "I'm ready."

"Good." The monk nod at Mana and she nod back, she raise her hand to the air, the silence takes over, everyone can hear the wind breeze, the winds blowing the leafs flying toward the shrine.

Few seconds pass, she shout, "Start!" as she brings her hand down like she does a chop. The two warriors leaped simultaneously and their positions had already closed the 15 feet gap in between them in a second and their staff's tip is connected, and a shockwave flew through the area causing a powerful gust.

**END OF THE CHAPTER 6**


	8. Chapter 7

To enigma95: Thanks for telling about this, realizing there are many grammar mistakes that I have done. And now I think I have fixed most of it.

To Han-Ko: Thanks for your review.

* * *

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and Mahou Sensei Negima.**

* * *

[Shockingly to know the truth of those demons that I am searching and destroy, they are the power vessels that were once used by the forces of Dark during the war between the Light and the Dark that was few millennium years ago, the forces of Light managed to capture the remaining 3 and imprisoned them. And now, those demons has escaped from the God's Realm for unknown reason, this given the forces of Dark an advantage to try to recapture those. Reason why the Lady Cosmos didn't tell me about this, because she's worry about me and my inner Chaos, she feared that my Chaos will get affects by those demons. Don't worry, Lady Cosmos. I will get stronger so that I won't get affected by those demons, I promised, I will keep my sane.]

**Chapter 7: Kyoto Trip part 4 – A day for me to take some break and think**

**Let's return to the battle between Vincent and the monk at the shrine**

**[Start Music: Dungeon – Final Fantasy Dissidia]**

As the staff's tip clashed into each other, a shockwave flew through the area creating a powerful gust, causing the girls sights is disturbed by the gust. The monk was totally surprised by Vincent, even Mana also surprised, he detected that Vincent wasn't use any of Ki or magic enhanced staff, the monk and Vincent drew back to their position, but then.

_'…!' _Vincent glanced at the tip of his staff where it clashed has been damaged, and he seeing the monk is preparing for the next attack. _'The monk used some kind of energy to enhance his staff, something that they called it __**Ki**__. At this rate, my staff cannot withstand any hits and it may break… I just have to anticipate and counter his attacks, and wait for the chances.' _Vincent thought with calm face.

_'He just stopped my attack without even using any enhancements at the cost of the tip of his staff, impressive.'_ The monk thought smirked. "Not bad for a young man like you!" The monk commented.

"I have experience." Vincent replied as he readied his stance.

While Vincent change his stance into defensive stance due to his staff has been damaged, the monk changed his stance into offensive stance, he dashed toward and launch many relentless attacks upon Vincent, Vincent just spin his staff in very fast speed to deflects all attacks without even breaking any sweats.

_'His attacks are powerful, but his movements are easy to predict…' _Vincent thought. _'Let see if I try this on him.' _Vincent then try a move that is almost impossible to do, he spun his staff with incredible speed, once he stopped his spin, he dashed toward and he stabbed the ground with his staff to vault himself up to the midair, then he ready his thrust attack and aim at the monk, the monk noticed the attack was look like an ordinary attack, but then he almost late notice that the attack wasn't normal, he quickly jump back before the staff hit on the ground with incredible force, the staff penetrated the ground, causing a shockwave and created many small fissures that shakes the ground making everyone nearby losing their balance without damaging the ground.

"This young man is better than I thought!" The monk said as he recovered back. The girls were amazed by Vincent, even Mana. _'The attack just now is quite powerful, but he made a fatal mistake…' _The monk thought and smirked.

"I never know Vincent-sensei can fight like that… He's so awesome!" Yuna commented.

Vincent pulled out his staff out of the ground, '_…I've just done something that I shouldn't do… now the staff can't withstand the next attack.' _Vincent thought as he examined his staff's condition, viewing the staff of his is in badly shape that it will break into pieces. _'Well then, I'll just use it to do something to his attack.' _Vincent thought as he readied his stance.

"Alright, let's see is he able to block this attack!"The monk shouted before jump to the air, he spun the staff to gather the force, slowly by slowly, the monk began to descend from the sky to the ground where Vincent was standing, and he then began to attack him vertically with massive Ki enhanced staff onto Vincent. "HAAAA!"

_'A charged vertical slam attack with __**Ki**__? Too simple…' _Vincent thought looked up to that monk.

The girls, even Mana, watching at the monk, and then to Vincent, Vincent was still on the same position, Mana's face grew even more worries as she began to run toward Vincent to try to save him but Vincent lift his left hand palm facing at Mana to tell her stop, and Vincent's eyes are glancing at Mana, telling her, _'Not to worry, I got this handle…'_ as the monk's powerful attack are about to hit Vincent, Vincent did something that surprised everyone, he move a bit behind before he counter the monk's powerful attack by hitting the staff away from his hand aside, the monk widened his eyes for not believe of how Vincent canceled his attack with ease. And later for the last move, Vincent clenched his left fist and directly sent the first into monk's face , the monk been sent fly away spinning to his left and landing his face on the dirt, and the staff stabbed on the dirt beside him later.

**[End of the Music]**

Mana is surprised to see her elder monk has been defeated in such a short time.

_'Luckily I know some basics of handling the staff… Well, I was imitating Cid's movements.' _Vincent thought before he stares at his staff in his hand. _'…I never know that the staff weapon was quite handy, great for breaking enemy's attacks and their defenses.' _Vincent walking toward the monk, the monk slowly stood up from the ground as Vincent approached.

Mana and the other girls started running toward to them. "Vincent-sensei~!" The girls shouted.

Vincent offers his hand to monk to stand up properly, and the girls arrived beside them. "Young man… you _are_ capable to protect your students… and yet, not only you are strong, but clever to think a way to simply stop my attack, how did you do that?" The monk asked.

"Three. One is that your powerful vertical attack just now has a weakness, that is you only focused on the tip of your staff and the rest are not, so I'll just simply hit the area beside the tips away from you, and that is your attack's weak spot. If I hit the tip of your staff, it will be my defeat. Two, is that the moment you use a powerful skill, it will renders your body completely still till you hit your target. That's the second." Vincent explained.

"Oh… and the other one is?" The monk asked as he impressed.

"My instinct." Vincent replied with his expressionless face, everyone surprised by his word, and the monk laughed.

"HAHAHA! What a guy you are!" The monk said loudly as he able to stand properly. "You're interesting one! What's your name, young man?" The monk started to respect at him and asked for name.

"Vincent, Vincent Valentine." Vincent replied.

"Nice name, you're the second person who able to defeat me in short time!" The monk says and this caused Mana surprised by who is the first person defeated monk.

"Who's the first person defeated you, elder monk?" Vincent asked.

"It was a guy, I don't really quite remember his name… it was about 15 years ago… all I know about his appearance is, his hair was red color." The monk replied. Vincent already figured it out who's the person with red hair is. "In fact, you're even better than that guy, you see, his actions… always reckless, like he doesn't even care about the nearby environment, all he did was destroying entire place, he causing me a major headache…" The monk said while having a tick head on his head, this makes the girls confused as they heard like the gangster terrorizing the area, Mana just sweat-dropped.

Vincent chuckled as he heard this. _'That's Negi's father… I remembered what Eva told me about Negi's father at the day before the Kyoto's trip…'_

**Flashback thought**

_"That brat's father was always reckless, like he never really cares about the environment… though he did cares people more than the environment by just destroying stuffs and stuffs… He's everyone major headache…" Eva said while rubbing her forehead. "Even though he's the leader of his group…"_

_"It must be a pain." Vincent comments while reading a book._

**Flashback thought ends**

"Vincent-sensei, what's so funny?" Ako asked.

"Nothing, just a thought I have…" Vincent replied as he done.

"Oh girls, can we have some space to talk?" The monk said to the girls to leave them alone for a while. "Vincent right? I want ask you something." The monk asked.

"Say it." Vincent replied.

"How's Mana in school?" The monk asked in concern tone, this caused Vincent raised his eyebrow.

"…I think she's doing alright." Vincent replied.

"How…?" Monk asked.

"She's quite obedient in class, she always stay quiet and calm the most. She's actually smart, just that she doesn't take seriously in school activities. In fact, she's a mercenary right? She knows how to handle by herself." Vincent replied.

"I see… then I have no worries about this… Indeed what you'd said, she's a mercenary." The monk said. "You know she's a half-demon right? I expect you already know this." Vincent nodded. "Her father was a demon, while her mother was a human…"

"Skip the story, elder monk. I don't wish to know more… I understand what you mean." Vincent stops the monk. "I just have to protect them from any harm, right?" Vincent said and the monk nodded.

"Yes. And please train Mana as well for I am unable to train Mana anymore. She needs a better teacher than I, and that would be you." Monk suggested.

"…Alright, I will train her as you pleased." Vincent replied.

"Thank you… Oh, I haven't introduced my name yet right? The name's Yang, pleased to meet you, young one." Monk Yang bows.

"That same goes to you too, elder monk Yang." Vincent bows back.

"…You have a lot of things filling in your thoughts, there's seems something troubles you." The monk Yang said as he sees through Vincent, Vincent got a bit surprised by hearing that. "…Yes, something that is huge and serious one,

The girls noticed as they both bowing to each other, and they expected their conversation ended, they walk back to them, and the monk whisper something surprising Mana.

"Mana, you're just found a perfect young man~" The monk Yang teased at his student.

"Wha~ What!? Don't say something like that!" Mana went blushed as heard this.

"What's wrong Mana-san?" Makie asked.

"EH… Eh… Nothing! It's nothing!" Mana replied, still with blushed.

This makes the girls even more curious, and the monk laughing loudly, as the monk stopped laughing and he look at Vincent and say. "Vincent, protect them."

"I will…" Vincent replied.

"Oh, one last thing I want say." The monk Yang, this makes them want to listen. "Vincent, no matter how hard your missions that you're doing now, don't let those burdens and pressures take over you, they will only lead you to trouble." The monk Yang gave Vincent an advice, widening Vincent's eyes. "Keep that in your mind."

Vincent suddenly bowed at the monk politely. "Thank you very much, elder monk." Vincent thanks at the monk for giving him an advice. The monk Yang looked at Vincent then he bowed back.

**Outside the shrine around the park**

As the group walk off from the shrine, Vincent tell them something, "Girls, keep today a secret?" Vincent said as he doing a 'quiet please' gesture sign. They all nodded. Mana was keep wondering what the monk saying to Vincent, they are now walking while sight-seeing by visiting some place like temples, while the girls walk off somewhere, Mana used this chance to go near Vincent and ask.

"Vincent-sensei, may I ask?" Mana asked.

"Sure, go ahead." Vincent replied.

"Just now what did the monk ask you?" Mana asked.

"He wants to know about you, like how are you doing in school, that's all." Vincent replied with calm tone. "He's just worrying about you."

"You're not lying?" Mana said with slightly disbelief.

"I never lie. I already knew you're a gunslinger, right?" Vincent replied as Mana nodded and wasn't surprised as she heard this. "In fact, you're half-demon like Setsuna." This time Mana surprised by that.

"How did you know this, and since when did you noticed?" Mana asked.

"I sensed that you and Setsuna has quite different aura from others, something demonic, and that's how I know. Don't worry, I won't tell others. By the means, I won't tell other people who are not supposed to know. And do not worry. I am not some kind of hunter or something, for I am just a teacher, so I am not a threat for you." Vincent replied, as she heard this, she feels like she's want Vincent to help her train.

"Sensei, may I ask again?" Mana asked as she facing at Vincent with straight face.

Vincent looked at her, "You have quite a lot of questions. Sure, ask away." he replied.

"What is your fighting style?" Mana asked.

"…Any kind, something you called magic, sword, gun, anything." Vincent replied while watching the other girls seeing other things like statues, Mana finds it interesting of her assistant teacher also know how to use gun.

"So, erm… what kind of gun you use then?" Mana asked as she interested of what type of gun that did Vincent using. Vincent looked at the other girls, seeing them didn't look at this direction, then he raise his right hand, his **Cerberus** suddenly appeared on his hand, Mana was gasped by the appearance of his gun, a tri-mechanism with three barrels and cylinders but it was still a revolver, it has an ornament of Cerberus-shaped charm attached at the bottom of the handle.

"Want to hold?" Vincent asked. She nodded for wanted to try. Vincent gave Mana the gun and try handling the gun, for her, it was heavier than other of her guns. "That **Cerberus** is one of my arsenals, it's a custom made by myself, specialized for dealing monsters."

"This **'Cerberus'**… sure can kick some powers." She returns his gun back to him, she gathers some breathes and courage to say. "Can you… train me?" Mana asked with blush face looking away, she recalls back when she watches at the duel between Vincent and the monk with awe.

"You know… you're the third person by asking for training." Vincent said.

"…I know about that." Mana replied.

"The first one was Kaede, at the day after my first day of my job in Mahora School. The second one was Setsuna, in this morning, she asked me. And right now the third one is you, Mana." Vincent said. "But, your skills are already in very good level and slightly above than Setsuna and Kaede, but why do you need my help?" Vincent asked.

"Because I'm still under training, and also I'm a mercenary." Mana replied, and Vincent had a bit surprised to hear this.

"You're a mercenary and a priestess? I'm quite amazed..." Vincent said.

"Thank you Vincent-kun." Mana replied.

"Alright then Mana, I will help train you like others two." Vincent said, and Mana was glad to hear that. "Let's talk this later, Mana. We'll better join others." Mana nodded as they began to join the other girls.

They went to any kind of temples, watching the giant Buddha statues (where Negi and Nodoka visit before), the girls passing through the column's hole, they all having fun, even Mana also enjoyed too, probably she got hang around with her friends, and also, their new teacher Vincent. Yuna took out her phone which has camera function and took some pictures.

**Park**

When the group is taking a walk outside together around at the Park, they saw something unexpected outside the park, they saw Negi and Nodoka are facing each other, while they also noticed that Asuna and Setsuna are hiding in bushes spying on them, Vincent and others hiding in bushes and spying them all.

"What are they doing? I can't hear their conversation from here…" Yuna whispered.

"Just stay and observe them…" Vincent told them, Vincent and Mana can hear what they say, and Vincent stayed silence watching them.

As they spying on them, they saw Nodoka closed her eyes and shout something, Negi suddenly stunned and surprised. Vincent and Mana heard everything, Mana's face went blushed as she hear it and comment at her _'Honya, that's so brave of you…'_ , as they noticed Asuna, Chamo and Setsuna went surprised as they heard also.

_'…A confession from the girl… That's good…' _Vincent thought, this gives him a feeling of melancholy, this cause him to recalls back one of the painful memories that is his confession to Lucrecia was rejected, sooner things become much worse. _'…I made a mistake in the past… I should have stopped her…'_

Few seconds after that, they all saw Nodoka suddenly running away after her confession, and Negi started to get red and redder and fall down unconscious because of sudden confession from his student. Vincent and the group 4 went toward to unconscious Negi, and so do with Asuna and Setsuna, along with Chamo, and then, Yue, Konoka and Haruna arrived.

"Ah! Vincent-sensei!" Setsuna surprised.

"Negi-sensei! What's going on!?" Makie exclaimed.

"HYAAH! Negi-kun! What happened!?" Konoka surprised.

"AH, NO, this is… you see…!" Asuna try to explain.

"This is bad! He's gone over 38 degrees!" Haruna examines Negi's body temperature with thermometer.

"This must be what they call teething fever…" Yue said with sweat-dropped.

"…Let's hurry back to Hotel, I'll carry him." Vincent suggested as he went to Negi and carried him up piggybacking him.

**At the hotel, where's everyone has returned**

**Resting Zone**

Vincent went to check on at Negi's gang and ask them. "Asuna, care to tell me what's going on before…?" Vincent asked while looking at Negi, sitting on the sofa having a major shocked as his face red, Asuna sighed.

"Well… you see…" Asuna replied while scratching her right cheek.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Flashback (Going back to Negi's group before the confession and after Negi and Nodoka visit the Buddha temple)**

**Somewhere at the park**

**To Asuna, Chamo, and Setsuna who been drove away by others**

The trio is walking around the park while chit-chatting. "Sheesh… Why do you keep on running from Konoka?" Asuna complained to Setsuna.

"I… I've entrusted her to the shikigami, so ojou-sama should be safe." Setsuna answered.

"Hey, that's not what I meant! Why don't you just go talk to her?" Asuna asked.

"That's because…because if I stay near her she'll find out about magic…someone of my status shouldn't be so close…" Setsuna mumbling replied as she feels shy to saying.

"Hey, what are you mumbling about?" Asuna asked. Then the two stopped talking when they heard a rustle. Turning around they found a crying Nodoka under a tree.

"Asuna-san…Sakurazaki-san? *sniff*" Nodoka asked panting of exhaustion.

"…You are Miyazaki-san?" Setsuna asked unsure.

"What is it, Honya-chan? Did something happen?" Asuna asked with worry as she noticed Nodoka's crying.

**Resting Area**

About five minutes later, the three girls were sitting out in front of a small store. "EEEEEHHH! You confessed to Negi!?" Asuna exclaimed as she surprised after Nodoka tell them the whole thing. "Are you serious!?"

"Y-yes, I mean no…well I was going to… But, I'm clumsy, so I messed it up…" Nodoka said, she stopped for a moment for seeing a classmate that she rarely to talk with her. "Ah, I'm sorry, I haven't really talked to Sakurazaki-san before, and yet I'm talking about things like this…" Nodoka feel shy as she talking in front of her classmate that she rare to talk with.

"Y… You were serious…" Asuna stunned.

"It's okay…" Setsuna replied. "But no matter how I look at him, Negi-sensei is still a child. Why are you going that far? Are you not infatuated like some of the other girls with Vincent-sensei?" Setsuna asked Nodoka why she's only aimed at Negi. Asuna frowned at the question.

Nodoka paused to think the answers out. "Well… It's not like that… I like Vincent-sensei as a teacher, and he's like giving off like brotherly feeling. At first, Vincent-sensei may look a bit scary, but inside of him, I feel he has a warm and gentle feeling that everyone needs his supports…" Nodoka explained judging by her opinion, what she said is absolutely accurate. This statement grabbed their attention the 'brotherly feeling' part. "But… Vincent-sensei is a serious and kind person. I cannot have a feeling towards to him, but… somewhere inside his heart… I can feel that there's a sadness lies inside him that I can't describe…"

"…Huh?" The trio surprised to hear that.

"That's my feeling toward to Vincent-sensei… And for Negi-sensei, he's different… different from any other child… Normally he's just cute child like everyone else says, but sometimes, he has such an adult-like, reliable expression on that makes me wonder if he isn't older than us." Nodoka continued and talked greatly at Negi. "That's why I grown a feeling that towards to him…"

"…Really…?" Asuna stunned even more and nodded, looking back at all her experiences with the boy she had to agree with the girl's description, Chamo just chuckled, and Setsuna also agreed especially Vincent part.

"I think it's because Negi-sensei has something that we don't. He had something he's aiming for, so he's always looking ahead… I am just satisfied with looking at him from a far. That's all the courage I have. But today, I thought I'd try and tell him how I felt…" Nodoka continued, she noticed Asuna and Setsuna waiting for her answers as they wanted to hear.

"Hm? And what happened?" Asuna asked.

"Ehehehe…" Nodoka said blushing embarrassed at the memory. "I want to thank you, Asuna-san. Sakurazaki-san, I thought you were a scary person at first, but that's not true, is it~?" Nodoka saw through Setsuna.

"Eh?" Setsuna replied confused.

"Anyway… I feel relieved now. I'm off!" Nodoka said as she stood up from her seat, bowed to them and ran off.

"Hey, where is she off to?" Asuna asked. Setsuna shrugged.

"Ane-san, I was moved!" Chamo commented and respected at Nodoka's speech.

**Somewhere around the park again…**

Somewhere in the park, Negi is still searching for his missing student who ran away. "Miyazaki-san! Nodoka-san!" Negi keep on shouting while looking around, seems like it's hopeless for him. "This is strange… I wonder where she went…" Negi said while holding onto Nodoka's bag that she left there. "This school trip really turned out to be troublesome… There's that letter to deal with, then and Konoka-san and monkey onee-san…" Then, someone shouted at Negi.

"Negi-sensei!" Negi heard and turned around to saw an out of breath Nodoka.

"Ah! Miyazaki-san! Thank goodness. Where did you go?" Negi asked as he glad that his student is alright.

"Negi-sensei…! The truth is… I love…!" Nodoka gathered her might to say it out loud. Meanwhile Asuna, Setsuna and Chamo arrived at the scene and hid behind the bushes to spy on them.

_"Ah! I see her! Over there!" _Setsuna whispered to the others.

"I love grated radishes!" Once again, Nodoka failed to confess, the three of them just face-faulted at the sentence, and Negi is just standing there sweat-dropped for he doesn't know what is going on. "No! I mean… I l… lucky…! No! That's not it!" Nodoka is still having a difficulty to confess her feelings to Negi.

"Um… Miyazaki-san…?" Negi asked as he really confused.

_"Go for it! It… It seems like she's really serious this time! Just what I expected from a girl I picked!" _Chamo whispered as he felt that Nodoka this time will success, Asuna surprised by that.

_"But… But Negi is only 10 years old! A confession is a bit…" _Asuna whispered to the ermine.

_"Now that's baloney! Love has nothing to do with age!" _Chamo whispered back.

_"Hey! Quiet both of you! Please, take a look!" _Setsuna hushed the other two.

This time, Nodoka took a deep breath to stead herself up gathering all of her courage, three of them getting excited watching at them intensively. "Negi-sensei! I have liked you since the day we met. I-I love you Negi-sensei!" Nodoka finally confessed her feeling to the child teacher.

Negi's eyes widened, stunned, as well as the three onlookers. "… Eh?"

_"She said it!" _The three surprised.

"…Eh… Ah…" Negi is trying to say something out, although he's still a child and inexperience about love thing.

"Ah… It's ok. I… I understand… something as sudden as this is troublesome for you… We're student and teacher after all… I'm sorry for this sudden… But I wanted you to know how I feel…" Nodoka explained the whole situation and all about her feelings toward Negi. "Please excuse me, Negi-sensei!" Nodoka ran off after her confession.

"Ah…" Negi's mind was on the fritz as she left, the sentence **_'I love you' _**echoing inside his mind repeating. All the troubles he was having with the Kansai Magic Association and the monkey lady was a lot to take in for him. Now add this into his mind, and his mind is clouded with many thoughts, it is too much for a child to bear all of these: troubles, kidnapping, and confession. Negi then fell to the ground unconscious for brain overloaded.

"Kyaah! Negi!?" Asuna shouted as the trio quickly went over and check on the boy, Setsuna is commenting on Nodoka's bravery.

_'I had no idea Miyazaki-san was so mature… she certainly has courage… I wonder if I can…' _Setsuna thought.

And later Vincent and the other girls of group 4 arrived at the scene, and Setsuna blushed.

**Flashback ended**

"I see… that's indeed a surprise for a ten year old kid…" Vincent said as he smirked and Asuna nodded as agree.

Back to Negi, where he's still dreamily about what happened just now, Chamo was beside him while eating snacks. _'Miyazaki-san just… confessed to me…' _Negi thought with round face and blushes. _'And they told me that Japanese Women were shy! …If …if this goes beyond just a confession…' _Negi holding his head having some serious thoughts, marrying one of his students. _'… As a British gentleman, I would have to take responsibility!'_ _'B… But I'm only ten!'_ Chamo sweat-dropped while observe him.

_'Do you understand, Negi? That kind of relationship is forbidden between Teachers and Students~!'_ Negi's big sister said to him before.

_'UWAAAAAAAH! I can't do that! I'd be unqualified as a teacher if I did!'_ Negi thought with tears. "What should I do?! There's still the letter, too…" Negi said while panicking around.

Some girls are hiding behind objects and spying on Negi, "I wonder what's wrong with Negi-kun since this evening. He's been acting odd ever since we came back." Makie said.

"Judging by his reactions, whatever it was, it must be big…" Ayaka commented.

"Well, maybe he's having some kind of trouble?" Yuna said as she guessing.

The girls make a move to walk toward to panicked Negi, "What's wrong, Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked Negi as she kneeled down.

"Negi-kun, did something happen this afternoon at Nara Park?" Makie queried.

"N… No… nothing h-happened! N-no one c-confessed to me!" Negi replied stuttered panicking. _'Oh no!' _Negi late realizing what he had said and he covered his mouth. _'O… Oh no!'_

The girls surprised hearing that. "EH!? A confession!?" Ayaka said with surprised.

"EHH!? Is this true, Negi-kun!? Who was it!?" Makie asked.

Negi try to cover himself by saying randomly. "NO, Um, not 'CONFESS', I meant c… cook! That's right, a cook putting a cock in a soup, and…" Negi said. "I… I've got a meeting with Shizuna-sensei, so please excuse me!" Negi quickly ran away as he finished saying.

"Ah, wait just a minute! Negi-kun!" Makie yelled.

"Who confessed to who!?" Ayaka asked as she wanted to know, then the girls began to chase Negi to make Negi answer.

"*Sigh*… I wonder if that brat will be okay." Asuna said while pitying at Negi.

"It looks like Negi-sensei has his hands full, doesn't it?" Setsuna said.

"Vincent, what do you think?" Asuna asked seeing Vincent already leaning the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes are closed.

"Negi will be alright, it just a matter of time." Vincent replied without even looking at them. "And also, this can help gives Negi some experience, it will be useful for his future use." Both girls confused by that.

**Somewhere in the hotel**

The girls have lost sight of Negi. "He's fast! We lost sight of him! What should we do, Iincho?" Yuna asked their female captain for suggestion.

"There's definitely someone is 3-A, who can do something about this… there's no way this mystery can continue!" Ayaka saying with thinking pose.

"This is…" Ayaka said.

"A JOB for _her_." Yuna continued as both of them know who they can request.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Group 3 Quarters**

In the end, they ask the paparazzi girl of the Class 3-A, "WHAT!? An obscene conducted between a teacher and a student!?" Asakura Kazumi exclaimed while checking her camera.

"T… That's right, Asakura! It's terrible!" Yuna said as she just agreed of what Kazumi said, and Makie nodded.

"Hm…" Kazumi stood up as she got interested. "Now that'd be a pretty big scoop! If it turns out to be true, that is." Kazumi said smiling doing a victory pose. "As the official camerawoman of 3-A and the **Academy Breaking News Division**, you can leave it to me! Asakura Kazumi! If there's a scoop, I'll bring it to light!"

"There's just one person we need you to check up on." Ayaka said.

"Ok ok. Who's the suspect? Nitta? Seruhiko? Vincent?" Kazumi asked.

"Actually…" Ayaka began to explain.

**Few minutes later…**

"Un un… I see… today, during the activities at Nara Park…" Kazumi already writing what Ayaka said into a small note. "Eh…. So in summary, someone confessed to Negi-sensei… HEY! That's not **OBSCENE** at all!" Kazumi yelled.

"W… WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? It's well beyond what's allowable!" Ayaka yelled back. "At any rate, we need you to find out who did what to Negi-sensei!" Ayaka begging Kazumi for helps.

"We're counting on you, Asakura!" Yuna said.

"If it's not a scoop, I'm not interested…" Kazumi said in disappointing while left their quarter and walk away. "But… well, who knows, maybe something like this will lead to a big story… Doing ordinary news items the public wants to read is also part of a reporter's job, I guess." Kazumi sighed and said.

**Group 5 Quarters**

_'A confession huh? That can only mean one person…'_ Kazumi thought before she entered into group 5 quarters, "Hey, I'm coming in! Are you in there, Honya?" Kazumi asked as she entered the room, looking around and found a classmate. "Oh~ you're all by yourself! Perfect~" Kazumi said when she sees Nodoka sitting there alone.

"Yes, what is it, Asakura-san?" Nodoka asked politely.

"Let me ask a question: Is it true that you slept with Negi-sensei?" Kazumi took out the recorder and asked. This caused Nodoka did a spit take to Kazumi's face.

"W-w-w-w-w-wh… I didn't do anything like that!" Nodoka surprised by that question.

"Nahahaha… I'm just kidding… You confessed to him today, didn't you? So, how did it go?" Kazumi asked as she already figured it out Nodoka's the one confessed to Negi, she took out a cloth and wiping the stains on her face.

"Eh… h-h-h-how did it go? I was able to tell him how I feel… that's all…" Nodoka replied. "I didn't expect a response in the first place…"

"Eh… then you don't care what Negi-sensei thinks?" Kazumi inquired.

"No… I'm just… I'm already satisfied… I'm… afraid to hear his response… so…" Nodoka replied.

Kazumi went quiet listening and watching at her classmate's reaction. "Ah~ you're so cute, Miyazaki! We can't have that! You're not a primary school girl anymore, you know! Well, whatever, it doesn't really matter…" Kazumi went and teasing by shake Nodoka's head, and later they left the room.

"Ah… this could be troublesome for sensei, so please keep it as a secret…" Nodoka inform to Kazumi.

"Ok ok! I got it! I'm supporting you, so give it your best shot! Miyazaki~!" Kazumi replied as she left the room. "…Well, I've finished gathering my material… Haaaaah… man, I can't get a story out of this!" Kazumi said to herself as she presses a button which started to delete everything inside the recorder. "This is going to cause a real mess if I let everyone else hear it, so I'd better keep it to myself. I'll just let the romance continue at its own paces. I'll just destroy this… sorry, Iincho!" As she done saying, the recorder finished deleted everything.

**~FFXMSN~**

A short moment later, Kazumi walking in the hallway boredom, "Phew… our class sure is peaceful…" Kazumi sighed. "I need a big scoop that'll really get their blood boiling!" As she walked down the stairs she saw Negi. _'Oh, hey, isn't that Negi-sensei? Maybe I should get an interview from the man himself?'_ Negi wandered around aimlessly and went outside. "Araaa… looks like he's really worried over something… Receiving a confession… it must be really shock for ten years old." Kazumi said sweat-dropped observing Negi. Kazumi decided to follow Negi go to the top of the stairs, she noticed a cat appeared and run ahead Negi.

Negi was about to cross the road without looking left and right direction, Chamo warn him, _"Aniki! Pay attention to where you're going!" _Then, Chamo noticed an incoming vehicle and a cat stopped in the middle of the road. "Hey, aniki! Look!" Chamo alerted Negi.

_"Huh…?"_ Negi replied daydreaming. He opened his eyes and saw a car going to get squash by van, Kazumi gasped as she also saw through that coming, Negi quickly dash toward the cat through his own impulse.

_'Oh no! He's going to die! Negi-sensei!?' _Kazumi thought as her heart racing fast in nervous. But, she didn't see something is coming.

**"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister! Frans Barrieas Aerialis!" **Negi quickly chanted out a magic when the van was right in front of Negi, flipping the car away. "Phew, you're safe. Thank goodness!" Negi said right at the car landed down.

Meanwhile to Kazumi, she stunned for seeing something unbelievable. _'…What the hell?'_

"Are you alright, driver-san?" Negi quickly went and asked the driver. When he saw the driver was just dizzy.

_'What was that? Was that Aikido?'_ Kazumi thought. She put her back against the wall and slumped down.

"He he… That's my aniki! Even when he's feeling out of it, he's still got it where it counts!" Chamo said. "But you should try to avoid using showy magic like that!"

_'…Did that ermine just talk?' _Kazumi stunned again.

"Un… Sorry about that." Negi apologized as he got on his staff and flew away with Chamo.

"Anyway, I'm just glad no one saw us." Chamo said. "We better get out of here, and drop that cat off somewhere safe."

While all this happened a wide-eyed Kazumi was watching them fly away. _'And now he's flying!'_ A moment of pause later, _'T… this is it! This will be my super huge scoop!' _Kazumi cried in excited while clenching her fist, Kazumi quickly took a picture of Negi's flying then went back inside hotel.

There all didn't notice that Vincent is standing on one of the trees' branch, shrouding himself within the trees and shadows, he sighed for not believing for what he sees just now. "…_Negi, you have to add one more person knowing you are a mage... Chamo, you also involved… And I thought all mages in this world are able to sense other people's presence… I guess I overestimated them.'_ Vincent thought before he jumps off. _'I go roam around for a bit.'_

**Somewhere around the hotel**

**To Kazumi**

_'Is Negi-sensei a super hero, or an ally of justice from outer space!? A magic girl (boy version) who's come of humans for training? This is preposterous! But, I've got the evidence right here…'_ Kazumi was in deep thoughts while sitting inside the toilet, just sitting, not using. "No matter which one he is, there's no doubt that this is big news. The problem is… just how should I report this?" Kazumi said while take out a photo of Negi on a flying staff, but the view is out of focus that she desperate took it without focusing. "Coming to think of it, there were things like that in the photos I've taken before… Hm… To think that a school likes this was so close all along, and I never realized!" Kazumi said as she recalled back all the weird things happened before the trips. "However, in order to truly shock the world, one piece of evidence is not enough! All right! If it's come to this, then…!" While Kazumi having self-talks inside the toilet, the girls outside the toilet are giggling and whispering of what is Kazumi doing inside, some of them sweat-dropped.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Bath**

Negi were sitting in the bath together, but Negi is still frowning. "Haaaaaaah…." Negi frowned.

"Hey hey, aniki! Don't make such a pitiful sound!" Chamo said. "If you let your guard down, we'll have girls coming in here again!"

"It'll be fine… this is 'sensei-time'… students can't come in…" Negi spoke too naively. "Haaah… But I've sure got a lot on my plate…"

Suddenly, the door slide opened. "EH? Someone's coming!" Chamo said sweat-dropping, seeing the person entering was Shizuna-sensei.

"Ara… Negi-sensei" Shizuna greets them.

"S… Shizuna-sensei!?" Negi surprised and blushed.

"You did great today! So, Negi-sensei, do you want me to wash your back?" Shizuna asked as she kneel down in front of Negi.

"N… no, that's all right… I can do it by myself!" Negi rejecting her offer as he backing away.

_"Negi-sensei, I know all about your little secret…"_ She whispered near to Negi as she joined in the bath, this caused Negi and Chamo went surprised.

"Eh!?" They surprised.

"You... are a mage, right?" Shizuna said, surprising Negi for knowing his true identity.

"HUH!? D… did you hear that from the principal!? B… But…!" Negi asked.

"Well… I wouldn't know about that, but I have a request…" Shizuna asked a favor. "I… want to see Negi-kun's magic." Shizuna said while putting her right index finger on her chin.

"Eeeh?! I can't do that. I just can't do th-MMFF!" Negi rejecting her request, but he's been pulled by her between her breasts.

"Neeee~ Show me, Negi-kun!" Shizuna used her charm to force Negi to do it. _'…Hu hu… He's being overwhelmed by my body…! Now, show me some magic!' _Shizuna thought. "Hm…? What's wrong, Negi-kun? Do you really like them that much?" Shizuna asked when Negi suddenly turned quiet.

"Erm… Shizuna-sensei… I know it's a bit rude to ask this… but, is your breasts are getting smaller than before?" Negi asked scratching his head for asking a shameless question.

"W-Wha-What!? How rude! I'm the fourth largest bust in the class, you know! I even letting you touch them!" Shizuna got shocked from the words 'getting smaller' without realizing she exposed by herself.

"4th largest bust in class!? W… Who are you!?" Negi demanded as he surprised.

"Damn!" The fake Shizuna cursed herself, "I guess you've worked it out, so I've got no choice!" The fake Shizuna said as she began to take away the wig, "One moment I'm the big breasted teacher…!" she then ripped away the fake face. "And the next, I'm the breaking news reporter!" She decided to reveal herself the true identity as the red haired student girl without the ponytail. "My true identity is 3-A seat 3, Asakura Kazumi!" Kazumi announced.

"A-a-a-a-a-Asakura-san!?" Negi exclaimed as one of his students revealed his identity again.

"This is bad! She found out about us! Aniki, erase her memory!" Chamo told Negi to quickly act.

"Right! **R-R-R-Ras Tel…**" Negi started but interrupted.

"Whoa whoa, hold it! Can't you see this phone? Don't you dare make a move!" Kazumi threatened Negi while holding a phone at her right hand. "With just one press of this 'SEND' button, I'll send all of your secrets straight to my homepage for the world to see!"

_'T… This is bad!' _Chamo surprised.

"Eeeeeh!? My secret… will be exposed to the whole world to see!?" Negi exclaimed.

"Aniki! This ane-san really will do it! If you don't listen to her, everyone in the world is going to find out about you! And by that time you will be turned into ermine!" Chamo exclaimed panicking.

By the time Kazumi took out her microphone, she then suddenly felt her phone at her right hand was gone, she suddenly panicked. Negi and Chamo noticed that her phone suddenly missing. "Eh!? Where's my phone!? Don't tell me I've dropped my phone into this pool!" Kazumi exclaimed as she look around in the pool, until they heard a voice.

"Looking for this?" Someone spoke. They all looked at the direction where the voice from, seeing Vincent is standing on those rocks there looking down at them, they surprised that they didn't sense that when did Vincent appeared there, and they noticed that his right hand is holding Kazumi's phone is facing at them.

"Ah! Vincent-nii/-sensei!" Three of them exclaimed, for both Negi and Chamo, they are glad that their strongest ally appeared.

_'…Oh dear… I didn't anticipate that Vincent-sensei will intrude my scoop!' _Kazumi thought.

"…Sorry Kazumi, I'm on Negi's side." Vincent stated. "I just can't allow you to expose his secret to the world. Outside the world there are many harsh and cruel things. For example, if his secret is been exposed, he will turned into an ermine, and his life will become an animal life, and his life will be forever be hunted by hunters who like to skin the ermine alive, and their flesh will be feed to the wild animals." Vincent said using cold and harsh words, which makes both of them shivered. "If that's really happened to both of them which lead them to death… Who will be the fault for all of these? Who will responsible for his death…?" Vincent continued to say as his tone become colder, which make Kazumi shivered. Although she wants her scoop to be famous, she doesn't mean in that way that she want her teacher to die in horrible death. "And some more…" Vincent again to continue his speech, but Kazumi stopped him.

"Stop! Please… don't say again…" Kazumi stopped Vincent as she's having a nightmare. "I don't want to hear those cruel things…!"

Vincent paused for a while, "Now then Kazumi, explain this and please be truthful, I don't want to do what I have inside my mind with my torture way." He continued as he trying to interrogate her, Kazumi got scared by seeing Vincent's whole personality grew darker.

"Vincent-nii! Please don't hurt her! She's our student!" Negi said as he concerned.

"I'm not really going to do that, Negi. Don't worry." Vincent replied. Then, his eye becomes extremely fierce, sending toward Kazumi. She looked at him with wide eyes and gulped. "Alright Kazumi… please, tell us now before it's too late."

"Al… alright… I say… I'm doing this because of my ambition." Kazumi said. "My dream is to be a famous news reporter and with the scoop just now, I will be achieving just that. I will have exclusive interviews and the media world will be at my feet, Negi-sensei will be famous." Vincent drew back his fierce eye and remains silent to hear this.

"Is that it?" Vincent asked, and she nodded. _'…So, there's really no harm at all, I was planned to read her mind actually to see if she's a spy from enemies… I'd accidently doing interrogation on my own student.' _Vincent thought sighing. _'No related to enemies nor the crystal, just her own dreams towards her goal… At least she's not an enemy or spy… And, she managed to trick Negi in that close distance by using disguise skill of her. To be honest, I'm impressed by that.'_

"So, how about it, Negi-sensei, I mean, it must be boring as a teacher here. Wouldn't it be better to be able to use magic anytime you want?" Kazumi continues to say, but.

"Kazumi, I told you to stop that." Vincent told her, but she didn't listen.

"No! I don't want that sort of thing to happen!" Negi said and almost like about to cry. Negi was about to cry as his identity been found out and Kazumi was giving him an ultimatum, when Negi started to cry, his brain snapped and he began wailing. "I DON'T WANT THAT HAPPEN! WAAAAAAHHH! I JUST WANT TO BE A TEACHER!" Negi cried loudly, causing his wind magic suddenly gone berserk, the wind is giving out such a large force blowing the water away.

"Negi! Calm down!" Vincent yelled at Negi but he didn't listen, he sighs and quickly go knock his head, which make Negi snapped and stopped his cry. _'Mental problem…'_ Vincent looks up to check where Kazumi is, he saw her and jump high into the air. He able to caught her in bridal style, he then pulled her closer to Vincent's chest, so that she won't fall, and Vincent didn't realize that Kazumi had a major heat go to her cheeks, and her heart keep beating very fast. Vincent land on the ground softly. Negi detected Vincent didn't even use any magic to help Vincent land on ground softly. Vincent set her down slowly, "Careful there." Kazumi looked up at Vincent. He was looking at the pool, it was a messed up, the pool is missing its half water.

"Ah…" Negi said nervously.

"Don't worry, Negi. I fix it fast." Vincent went and examines the water's temperature by touching the water with his fingers, noticing the water temperature isn't hot as always. He then summons out **Water** and **Fire** spheres on both of his palms. "**Water** and **Fire**, return the hot bath like how it was." As Vincent commanded, the **water** sphere releasing large amount of water to the pool, the **Water** sphere disappeared once it done its job. Vincent then throw the **Fire** sphere into the pool, the water glows brightly red and the steams started forming out. The **Fire** sphere disappeared, and so does with the red grow. The water releases a lot of steams like usual, Vincent went and examines the water temperature again and it was as usual. "Perfect. No one will suspect this."

_'Wow… I wonder what kind of magic does Vincent-nii has…'_ Negi thought with awe face.

"Alright, let's go." Vincent tells them as he quickly reacts by grabbing Negi, Chamo, and Kazumi, jump over the rooftops to escape the scene, knowing Vincent had a great prediction that some people will enter the bath through the door, Asuna and other girls came out because they hear some screaming voice, and they seeing nobody around.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Lounge**

Kazumi dressed back to their school uniform, she went to the lounge to look for her teacher, and she found Vincent in regular suit, sitting on the couch while watching the magazine.

"…Anything you need, Kazumi?" Vincent asked as he already noticed Kazumi. "Or are you still want to bother Negi?"

"Erm, no! That's not what I ask!" Kazumi asked as she sat down beside Vincent. "I… I just want to ask few questions…"

"Is it regarding about me personally?" Vincent answer and he hit on the right mark again, this truly surprised Kazumi for that she had no idea how her teacher able to see people's thoughts. "I have no idea what questions that you want to ask, you can ask now."

"Yes, Vincent-sensei, I only have one question just need you to answer. Are you a mage like Negi-sensei?" Kazumi asked as she readied her notepad.

"No." Vincent replied. "But similar to. And now it's my turn to ask you. Are you always constantly go around and interview people by asking questions regarding about their works and their personal life?" Vincent asked as he looked at her with his usual cold expression.

"That's right, Vincent-sensei. As a Mahora School Reporter, I must constantly interview people to get information and a better scoop." Kazumi replied.

"Does that mean that you also gather the information of the history of Mahora, and other places?" Vincent said.

"…Well, I guess so, not much but some." Kazumi replied putting her finger under her chin. "Why, Vincent-sensei requires this kind of info?" Kazumi asked as she curious of her teacher who seems suddenly interested in history.

"I need those for my own privacy things." Vincent replied as he closed the magazine. _'…Can't tell her about my missions…'_

"So, all I have to do is to provide some info on some things, any latest news around the school to you, and also regarding the history of Mahora, and by the other places, you mean Japan or other countries?" Kazumi concludes.

"Correct. Any places also can, I just need to gather info." Vincent replied putting back the magazine onto the table where he took from. "And, Kazumi, please don't expose Negi's secret, his life will be in danger."

"No problem~ Vincent-sensei, I will keep his secret, and I can help you find those info for you." Kazumi replied.

**[Start Music: Duty and Friendship – Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core]**

"Thanks." Vincent thanks to his student, then the moment Kazumi is stood up and about to leave the area. "Wait, Kazumi." Vincent stopped her for a moment. She looked back at her teacher curiously for wondering, seeing her teacher Vincent stood up from his seat walking approach to her. "About how cold that I've treated you before, I'm sorry…" Vincent apologized to his student sudden, Kazumi looked back and their eyes made contact, his eyes filled with warm, gentle and innocent. Somehow that caused Kazumi become blushed by that as her heart racing suddenly.

"No no, that's… alright, Vincent-sensei…" Kazumi replied as she looking away before she quickly left the area, this gives Vincent a misunderstanding that she may hates her teacher.

Vincent seeing his student suddenly ran away from him, he thought that Kazumi began to dislike him due to his cold personality that he treated her coldly. This somehow makes Vincent has a flashback when his friend Cloud Strife said this to him in the Highwind airship. It was the day when they are going to face **Sephiroth** in the **North Crater** for their final battle to save their planet from **Meteor** clashing down the Gaia.

**_"It's just that you're always so cold. I thought you didn't even care what was happening." Cloud said this to Vincent._**

**_"…Cold? Hmm…" Vincent smirked. "… I guess that's just how I am, sorry." Vincent replied back._**

Vincent stood there with his solemn expression, "Cold huh…? I guess that's indeed how I am…" Vincent said.

**Outside the hotel entrance**

Currently is the night time, he decided to take a walk and exited the building and jumped onto the roof of the hotel, he stopped on the roof and sat down, looked at staring at the night sky filled with many stars, he took out a photo of Lucrecia, holding many thoughts. _'…Lucrecia… Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Red XIII, Barret, Cid, Reeve, everyone…' _Vincent thought. _'…I need the strength from you guys… for me to protect everyone…' _Vincent lifts up his right hand as he stares down clenching his fist tightly.

**[End of the Music]**

** ~FFXMSN~**

**Somewhere in the hotel**

Kazumi ran and stopped and resting for a moment, she just sat on the chair and covering her face, her face becomes bright red, so red that her heart is racing fast. _'…What's happening to me?' _Kazumi thought. _'…I just only saw his face… and his eyes…' _Kazumi thought as she recalls back the moment she saw Vincent's eyes, it was warm, gentle, and pure innocent one. _'…So innocent one…' _Kazumi thought daydreaming as her saliva fall down from her opened mouth. But then, she's been interrupted by someone who possessed a potty mouth.

"Hey nee-san! I was looking for you!" Chamo arrived beside her.

_"He-hey!" _Kazumi surprised and quickly whispered to Chamo to quiet down.

_"Hey, I just want to say something, you were really shining back there, that you can even make us dropped our guard down!" _Chamo complimented at Kazumi, before he continue, he noticed that Kazumi's face is bright red. He then realized something happened just now. _"…Fu fu~ Nee-san, something happened to you, right?" _Chamo said as he grinning.

_"He-hey! What are you talking about!?" _Kazumi whispered back as she trying to defend herself.

_"Woah, okay okay, nee-san, how bout we form a business together?" _Chamo suggested that both of them work together in some kind of business. _"I need someone like you who possessed that kind of skill."_

_"…Business?" _Kazumi heard as she got interested, then she grinned. _"Tell me about this business…"_

_"Fu fu fu… I will tell you the details later~" _Then, both of them become partners for their business.

**~FFXMSN~**

Somewhere within the hotel again, both Chamo and Kazumi are scouting on other classmates of her class 3-A.

"Seat 5, Izumi Ako, confessed to a graduate student in March, but was rejected. Currently without a boyfriend, has a timid personality, but is quite athletic."

"Seat 6, Okochi Akira, currently without a boyfriend, very athletic and the ace of the swimming club, it seems the high school club has high expectations of her, a shy and quiet person."

"Seat 18, Tatsumiya Mana, unknown whether she has a boyfriend or not, it seems she works part time as a shrine within the academy as a priestess, but somehow she's having an interest on Vincent-kun."

"Seat 19, Chao Linshen, genius number 1, unstoppable at everything, whether it be school, sports or cooking, well… except at fighting and she lost to Vincent once."

"Seat 24, Hakase Satomi, genius number 2, has no interests outside her research. Her nickname is, of course, *Hakase*." **('Hakase' mean professor)**

"Neither of them seems to have boyfriends… hehe, all the better for us!" The scouter said.

"Just what I expected from 3-A's database, these are just the sort of girls I've been looking for!" Chamo complimented as he amazed.

"Hehehe… this is nothing~!" Kazumi said proudly. "Just leave it to me, a member of the News Club! My classmates can't hide a thing from me! They don't call me the Mahora Paparazzi for nothing, you know!"

"Yeah! Awesome! I've got it reporter-nee-san!" Chamo agreed as well.

"We'll definitely need your help for 'Operation X'!" Kazumi said. "Uhuhu… well then, let's make a contract. In exchange for that, I'll give you all the news you can handle!"

"Ok Ok!" Chamo puffed from his cigar. "We'll give you exclusive rights to gather data on us after this. So do _we _have a deal?" Chamo asked the red head.

"Of course we do!" Kazumi smirked. "So, when do we start this operation X?" Kazumi asked.

"Now come on! We got to start planning! HAHAHAHA!" Chamo laughed hysterically.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Resting area**

Negi, Setsuna, and Asuna are in the resting area, "EEEEH!? Someone found out about your magic!?" Asuna asked surprised. "And of all people… Asakura!?"

"Y… yes…" Negi replied while sniffing.

"How come!? How did this happen!? Of all the people, it had to be that paparazzi girl!?" Asuna keep on shouting, while Setsuna sweat-dropped.

"I… I had no choice! I had to help someone… I mean, I had to help the cat…" Negi said while having tears flowing.

"Hm… Having Asakura find out is just as bad as having the world find out, you know!" Asuna said while crossing her arms. "Sheesh… if only you have brain like Vincent, he's smart to figure it out something in short time..."

"Well. I'm afraid it can't be help, Negi's still a child and he's still under developing… as well as his mind also, even though he's a child prodigy." Vincent appeared behind girls, they jumped surprised for his sudden appear and so do with Negi.

"Vincent-sensei!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"Don't ever do that okay!?" Asuna shouted as her heart beating fast for being frightened.

Vincent chuckled as he heard. "Negi, you could have blown away the cat from the road to the side, right? And… try not to blow the van away, okay? You just need more practice your mind power… Or you might kill a person with that." Asuna and Setsuna surprised by the words 'blow the van away'.

"He… blew away the van?" Asuna asked again as she dumbstruck, and Vincent nodded. Asuna sighed before she say, "It's all over! I guess everyone is going to find out your true identity~ and you'll be turned into an ermine and sent home!" Asuna said with a tone like giving up already. "The end of the child teacher~"

"WHAT-!? Please, give me some advice! Asuna-san! Setsuna-san! Vincent-nii!" Negi exclaimed in anime tears.

"Don't worry. Regarding about Kazumi, I believe she won't do leak out your secret, trust me." Vincent said, the girls looked at Vincent for wondering why he's say that, which able to calm down Negi a bit, and then.

"Heeey, Negi-sensei! Vincent-sensei!" Kazumi greeted at them as she came into the room with Chamo on her shoulder, and she went blushed as she looking at Vincent, this caused Asuna noticed at her face. "So here you were aniki!"

"Uwah! A… Asakura-san!?" Negi exclaimed again.

"Hey, Asakura! Don't pick on him, ok? He's just a kid." Asuna said with concern, but then she noticed something changed from Kazumi, it was her hair, she changed her hair style by untie her hair. "Hm? Says… you change your hairstyle? That's kinda rare for you doing that…" Asuna commented on Kazumi's hair.

"Oh?" Kazumi said. "It's kinda… suddenly I like it…" Kazumi replied as she looks at Vincent. "Alright, back to the main subjects, I pick on him? What are you talking about? And speaking of that… didn't you used to say that you hate kids the most?"

"That's right! Aniki, reporter-nee-san is on our side from now on!" Chamo cheered.

"Eh? On our side?" Negi asked with sweat-dropped.

"That's right! I, as the **News Club Breaking News Division Member** Asakura Kazumi, have been convinced by Chamo-chi and Vincent-sensei… So I'll be acting as your agent in order to protect your secret, Negi-sensei! Nice working with you!" Kazumi explained as she winked.

"Really!?" Negi shouted in relief as he glad.

"Yup! I'll give the evidence photos I've been taking up to now back to you." Kazumi hand over an envelope with negatives inside.

"Thank you so much! That means one problem downed…" Negi cried in tears of joy.

"There there, Negi, wasn't that nice?" Asuna comfort Negi as she patting his head. _'She suddenly changed her hairstyle before this… and also somehow she suddenly joined us as well and helping us… Just what method did Vincent-kun used?'_ Asuna thought curiously on what methods did Vincent used on Kazumi to convince her to help them.

"I'll go check first." Vincent said before he leaves, and the girls nodded.

Some girls stopped by and greet their child teacher. "What's going on, Negi-sensei?" Ayaka was among them and asked.

"Ah, everyone! Otsukare-sama" Negi greets them. **('Good Work' or 'You Must Be Tired') **"Actually, I was improving my relationship with Asakura-san just now!" Negi replied as he scratching his head.

"Aw Negi-sensei… don't say such things like that. You're my teacher, and I already have my eyes set on… another boy…" Kazumi added-in smiling while thinking of Vincent.

The girls are surprised. "Wait just a minute, Negi-sensei! Just what do you mean by…?" Ayaka asked but interrupted by Nitta.

"Hey, you girls! It's almost time for the bed! Hurry up and get back to your own rooms!" Nitta said to the girls, and then he look at Negi. "Don't get too soft with your students, Negi-sensei!"

"Y… Yes… I'm sorry." Negi apologized. Ayaka and Makie are sweat-dropped.

"Oh yeah, where is Vincent-sensei? He's always with you." Ayaka asked as she noticed.

"Vincent-sensei is patrolling around the hotel." Negi replied.

"Hm? He's…" Asuna wondering.

"Kagurazaka-san, let's begin the patrol, Vincent-sensei are patrolling outside, let's go meet him." Setsuna said.

As the girls dejectedly went back into their rooms, seeing all of the groups from their class are huddling in a room, and they started their own fun activities inside by playing pillow fight, telling scary stories as they closed the lights within the room, and for the group 5 they didn't join up with others, they were discussing the events of the confession made by Nodoka. Their activities were so loud until they are stopped by their teachers.

"HEY, 3-A! Cut it out!" Nitta shouted at them, they quickly kneel down quietly and listening to their teachers. "Sheesh…! I **thought** it was a little too quiet last night! I know, I know, both Negi-sensei and Vincent-sensei are soft on you girls, but as long as I'm the director of academy external activities, I won't let you have your way!" Nitta continued. "From this point onwards, you are all forbidden to leave your own rooms! If I find any of you outside, you'll find yourself squatting in the lobby! Are you all clear!?" Nitta explained the punishment to them, the girls shocked to hear that.

"EEEH!?" Fumika and Makie shouted.

"Squatting in the lobby!?" Yuna exclaimed. The teachers has done their lecturing and left their room.

"Boooo… This is boring… I want a pillow fight… with Negi-sensei…" Fuuka said, seeing some of them are holding pillow. All the girls are complaining and grumbling of dissatisfaction given by their teacher.

"And I wanted to have indecent talk with Vincent-sensei~" Misa said. "Well, although he has a very cold expression."

"But you already have boyfriend, Misa." Fumika said.

"And I wanted to sleep in the same futon as Negi-kun…" Makie said.

"ALL RIGHT, I get the picture! Now hurry up and get back to your rooms!" Ayaka order them. Then, someone spoke at outside of the room.

"Hehehe… looks like she's getting mad." Kazumi said from outside leaning against wall and crossing arms, the others heard.

"Asakura-san!?" Ayaka and the girls surprised. "Damn it! Where were you all this time, you coward!" Ayaka yelled and noticed something. "Hey, what's with the new hairstyle?"

"Oh this? Well… let's just say I'm decided to change some hairstyle…" Kazumi replied with some blushes, this caused the girls sensed some suspicious. "Hey, come on now! I have a suggestion for everyone. Wouldn't it be a waste if tonight just ended without any fun? Then, why don't we and the rest of 3-A plays a little game?" Kazumi suggests.

"What are you talking about!? As the class president, I will not allow this!" Ayaka disagreed.

"For!" Fuuka voted for agree the idea.

"A game? What sort of game?" Sakurako asked as she interested.

"AGAINST!" The obedient Fumika strongly reject the idea. "I don't want to squat in lobby!"

"Let's just call this game… **'The War of Lips'**... The plan is to gets the **'Love-Love Kiss'** with Negi-sensei during this school trip!" Kazumi declared, and they all surprised and excited, and some girls are very excited than others.

"Eeeh!? Seriously!?" Makie shocked.

"A kiss with Negi-kun!?" Sakurako said.

_"Hey, hey! Not so loud! Nitta's gonna come around again!"_ Kazumi quietly tell them.

_'A k-k-k-kiss with Negi-sensei!?' _Nodoka thought.

"I will explain the rules. The rules are simple. Every group must choose two representatives. All they have to do is **avoid** to get caught by Nitta-sensei and everyone else, and get a kiss from Negi-sensei, who is somewhere within the building! You can sabotage the other teams! However, the only weapons you may use are pillows! There are wonderful prizes for those who do well! Furthermore, if you get caught by Nitta-sensei, you can't tell him about the game! You'll have to squat there until morning, even if you end up dead!" Kazumi explained the rules to everyone.

_"That's harsh! Once you get caught, no one can help you-aru!"_ Ku Fei interested.

_"Just what is this 'wonderful prize'?"_ Fuuka asked.

_"It's a secret! But you should be looking forward to it!"_ Kazumi replied. This somehow increased the girls' motivations.

_"Oh yeah, what about Vincent-sensei, does he also part of this game?"_ Misa suddenly asked something intelligent. _"Can we go after him if we wanted to~?"_ Several girls are turn toward to Misa, then to Kazumi.

_"Hm… Sorry, this game is dedicated only to Negi-sensei. You won't get any prizes even if you kiss Vincent-k-sensei."_ Kazumi caught her slip up at the last second, Kaede, and Mana noticed. Some of the girls pouted but agreed nonetheless. _'So… they are interested at Vincent-kun huh? Seems I got myself some rivals…' _Kazumi thought smirking as she noticed looking at the girls who got interested on Vincent.

_'Oh…? It seems I get another rival…' _Mana thought.

_'So Asakura-dono also got interested to Vincent-dono de gozaru…?' _Kaede thought.

Ayaka slowly walk toward Asakura. _"Asakura-san…"_

"Hm? You mean we can't do it after all, Iincho?" Kazumi asked.

"Let's do it! As the class president, I whole-heartedly approved!" Ayaka approved while having panting and blushing for overexcited.

"…Thanks…?" Kazumi said while sweat-dropped.

"Alright! Every group should let me know which two contestants they will be choosing before 10:30 PM! The game will start at 11 PM!" Kazumi announced the time. The rest of the 3-A cheered and started to discuss who they should send from each of the group. Kazumi walked away and Chamo appeared from within the vest of her uniform. _"Huhu… How was that? Chamo-chi, everything went well, right?"_ Kazumi asked.

"Just as I expected from nee-san, everything's going according to plan! Huhuhu… my big **Love-Love Operation**'s other side takes the form of… these cards!" Chamo said as he held out three pactio cards. "The cards of contract! We're going to get a whole bunch of them!"

"Hoho… so these are the **'wonderful prizes'**, eh?" Kazumi asked as she gets holds the cards. "All we've got to do is collect them, right?"

"That's right! Aniki has the originals, but these are copies I've made with my powers for the partners to use!" Chamo replied and explained his plan. "I've already set up a magic circle around this entire hotel! If anyone kisses aniki while he's in the hotel, we'll be able to establish a contract immediately!"

"One card is worth 50,000 ermine dollars, so… If we get around 30 cards, so it will be times 50000…" Chamo is calculating the estimation of the earning. "Awawa! We're gonna be millionaires, nee-san!" Chamo said as he done a calculation.

"Hyu hyu!" Kazumi excited.

"And what's more, we're gonna make even more money out of the better pools for the contest! This is so great! I just can't stop laughing!" Kazumi talked to herself excitingly. _'And then I'll be able to buy something that Vincent-kun likes!'_ Kazumi thought grinning.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Negi's room**

Negi was resting in the teacher's room with a sign **[Teacher's room: Negi-sensei]**. "Haaaah… it's going to be 11 o'clock soon. It looks like today was a disaster too…" Negi frowned.

"Negi, we're back from patrolling." Asuna said when Asuna and Setsuna entered the room.

"Eh? Where's Vincent-nii?" Negi asked.

"Vincent-sensei said he want to continue for scouting." Setsuna replied after closing the door slide. "There were no signs of abnormalities. I've made the barrier stronger, too. Chamo-kun seems to have cast some kind of weird spell as well… I wonder what he's up to."

"Ok, I'll go on the next patrol." Negi said as he getting up. "For some reason, I'm getting a weird feeling about tonight. It's like it would be better for me not to be here, or something." Negi said.

"Now that you mention it, I can feel something weird in the air too… although not hostile…" Setsuna said as she sensed there is a weird aura drawing nearby.

"But won't the other teachers worry if you disappear in the middle of the night?" Asuna asked.

"Then, I shall lend you these 'Substitution stencils.'" Setsuna said while taking out a pack of papers.

"Substitution stencils?" Negi asked as he is not familiar with those.

Then, their teacher suddenly barge in, "Negi-sensei! It's almost time to go to bed!" Shizuna said as she opened the door to his room, they all surprised by that sudden, Asuna and Setsuna just in time to hide from the sight.

"Ah, Shizuna-sensei. I was just about to go to sleep." Negi replied.

"We'll watch over the students, then. Please leave everything to us! Since you're only ten, you can sleep when the students do." Shizuna told him as she walked off. "Don't leave your room, ok?" As she turned the corner she removed her hair to reveal Kazumi.

"Hurry up nee-sama. The game is about to begin!" Chamo said.

"Ok, ok! Calm down, Chamo-chi! I've set up video cameras already, so we're prepared for anything!" Kazumi replied.

Somewhere within the hotel, there's a secret room only for Kazumi to operate their plans, from within a secret room she had set up a screen that had six videos being streamed into all the TV's for the class of 3-A to watch.

"A school trip special operation! **The War of Lips: A plan to get a love-love kiss! **With Negi-sensei during the school trip!" The announcer Kazumi announced.

"Kyaaah! It's starting!" Sakurako yelled excited.

"This is pretty formal!" Misa said.

"Well then, let's introduce the contestants! First up is group 1!" Kazumi is announcing the contestants.

"Who did you bet on!?" Sakurako said.

"I've got bets on group 2-4!" Misa said.

"Iincho from group 3 is really gonna go for it!" Madoka said.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Go to the representatives of each group**

**Group 3: Yukihiko Ayaka and Hasegawa Chisame**

"Ugugu… why me?" Chisame asked.

"Stop whining and support me, damn it!" Ayaka said with major blushes. "I'm going to defend Negi-sensei's lips to the death!"

**Group 2: Nagase Kaede and Ku Fei**

"What will we do if win-aru? It's my first kiss, you know~!" Ku Fei said while exciting.

"Hm~ I wonder if I find Vincent-sensei and kiss his lips~" Kaede said while having thought, _'Fufufu… I played jankenpon with Mana, who win go and find Vincent… and I won~'_

**To the announcers: Asakura Kazumi with Chamo as assistant**

"Chisame shows no signs of interest at all, but it seems Iincho, with her boundless love is the favorite! But Ku Fei and Kaede, representing the Baka Rangers, shouldn't be underestimating either!" Kazumi announced the statuses from each contestant to all the audiences.

**Group 4: Sasaki Makie and Akashi Yuna**

The athletic duo is ready as their face is showing a lot of confident. _"All right, we're going to win this thing!"_ Yuna whispered to her partner.

"Ehehe… a kiss with Negi-kun! Uhuhuhu…" Makie daydreaming.

**Group 4's room [Akira, Ako and Mana]**

"Sigh… I can't believe I lost Jankenpon** (Rock Paper Scissor)** to Kaede." Mana said sighing as she clenching her fist. _'…Curse it…! How could I lose in my own game?' _

_"If one of us loses cannot participate this game." _Mana said the rule before Mana and Kaede start playing Jankenpon, and she lost in her own game.

_'Damn it Kaede! You're lucky this time!'_ Mana thought angrily.

**To the announcer again**

"The other groups are: a confident pair from the athletics clubs, the unassuming Narutaki sisters, and the team from the library club! It's not too late to place your bets! Come see me for the details!" Kazumi announced.

**Group 1: Narutaki Twins, Fuuka and Fumika**

_"…Onee-chan...! I don't want to squat in the lobby!"_ Fumika whispered timidly.

_"It'll be fine! We've learned all sorts of techniques from Kaede-nee!" _Fuuka whispered back to cheer her sister up.

_"But what if we run into Kaede-nee!?"_ Fumika asked.

_"Then we just have to fight!" _Her big sister replied.

_"Ehhhh!?" _Fumika surprised.

**Group 5: Ayase Yue and Miyazaki Nodoka**

"Y-y-Yue…" Nodoka said quietly.

"Sheesh… our class is just overflowing with idiots… just when Nodoka finally confessed to Negi-sensei… they have to go run some stupid events like this…" Yue said sighing as she shows uninterested in this competition.

"Yue! Yue, it's all right… it's just a game, after all…" Nodoka said try to cheer Yue up.

"No, it's not all right." Yue replied with predator eyes. "… Negi-sensei is one of the most honest and upright people I know. Nodoka, you've chosen the right boy." Yue said.

"Y… Yue…" Nodoka feel touched.

"We're going to win and get you a kiss, Nodoka! Let's go!" Yue exclaimed as she's trying to support her friend.

"U…uh!" Nodoka agreed.

"All right! Let the game begin!" Kazumi declared the game start.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Negi's room**

"Uhh...?" Negi felt a chilling in the air as he confined in his room, "What is this chilling that I felt?" Negi stood up grabbing his staff, "I guess I was right to go on patrol." Negi said. "Now, I guess I'll use these substitute stencils that Setsuna-san gave me. She told me to write my name in Japanese with a brush." Negi wrote on the first one, but instead of Negi he wrote Nugi. The next attempt was Mnugi, with the third being Hogi Nupri, the fourth was spelled Migi. On the fifth and final attempt he finally got his name written correctly. "Finally I wrote it write. Charm-san, Charm-san, please takes my place."

In a flash of white light the stencil became a clone of Negi. "Hello, my name is Negi." The clone stated.

"Wow!" Negi surprised at the effect. "This is pretty cool! It looks just like me! We don't have spells like this in the west…" Negi commented. "Stay here in my place and go to sleep, ok?" Negi gives an order to the clone.

"My name is Negi." The fake obeyed Negi's order and bowed. "All right! See you later! I'm off to patrol!" Negi shouted as he jumped out the window, the successful clone waving him. There's one mistake that Negi has conducted and didn't expect it, as his copy closed the curtains, the stencils in the trash came to life.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Roof of the hotel**

Vincent is currently sat on rooftop of the hotel, sensing his surroundings areas. _'…Right now both Kazumi and Chamo are doing something that I can't describe due to the lack of the knowledge of their magic that they are using now… But, since it's no harm to others, I might just let them off.' _Vincent thought before he stares at the sky."Since tonight I sensed none of the enemies' presences that are coming within these areas… I'll take this chance to relax for a while…" Vincent said.

**END OF THE CHAPTER 7**


	9. Chapter 8

To enigma95: For what you saying about going to A and B, I'm not really sure about that. The flow of time will provide answers, although I am not sure when lol.

Author's review on this chapter: Man… This chapter is a pain in the ass for me…

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and Mahou Sensei Negima.**

* * *

[Going to Nara Park with group 4 to see the scenery and visiting some famous places such as what they called it the Buddha Temple and any other exotic places. Mana had something that she needs to deliver to the monk in the Shrine nearby, so all of us follow Mana to there, when we have arrive here, the monk there wants to have a fight with me to check on my skills. Apparently I beaten him up easily, but then, he saw me through about my missions, and gave me a valuable advice that helps me. I have to be honest… there are some humans that I shouldn't underestimate them.]

**Chapter 8: Kyoto Trip part 5 – The Game Started**

**Outside the hotel [Negi]**

"Wow… this Japanese Onmyoudou stuff is amazing!" Negi said while holding a pack of papers. "I managed to copy myself with nothing more than these pieces of papers. Uuuun… I wonder if my double is doing okay…" Negi said while still having a bit of worry. "Ah, but Setsuna-san gave me these after all, so it should be all right. Now then, back to patrolling!" Negi said cheerfully as he started his patrolling.

**Onward to those clones**

Inside Negi's room, 1 successfully clones and other 4 failed clones are huddling together as they are looked like a zombie or simply like a soulless body.

"I'm Nugi~…" One of the failed copies stated.

"I'm Migi…" The other failed copies stated.

"My name is Hogi Nubringfield…" The third failed copies stated.

"I'm Yagi~…" The last failed copies stated.

"Hello, I'm Negi. It seems like quite a lot of you have been created." The first copy-Negi greets to his other failed-copies brothers.

"That's right!" The first failed copies replied.

"Yaressh…" The second failed copies replied.

"Yes~" The third failed copies replied.

"Un." Was the last failed copies could replied.

"I've been ordered to go to sleep in here." The copy-Negi told them his assignment.

"I have no orders." The first failed copies told.

"Nor I." the three repeated.

"Well then let's just watch some TV while we wait." The first failed copies suggested that they watch the TV programs while doing nothing and the copy-Negi went to sleep in the futon.

"All right." The three others failed copies replied.

**~FFXMSN~**

**To the announcer's secret room**

Kazumi and Chamo was observing Negi's room through radar screen which got Negi's presence. In fact, they didn't notice there were five.

"That's the cue, nee-san!" Chamo said.

"All right, let's see who'll be the first to make a move on Negi-sensei's room!" Kazumi replied. "The Negi-sensei Love-Love Kiss operation is about to begin broadcasting live is Asakura from the News Club!" Kazumi started announced. "Currently, groups 2, 3, and 4 are approaching rapidly! I've got a feeling there's going to be a skirmish soon!" The audiences started to cheer their groups that they bet.

**To the contestants**

_"Yuna! Yuna!"_ Makie calls.

_"Yeah?"_ Yuna replied.

_"I heard that Negi-kun is in a teacher's room, but there's no doubt that __**Demon Nitta**__ is keeping a watch nearby! What should we do?"_ Makie said as she looking around.

_"Hehe… all we have to do is let our opponents get rid of them!"_ Yuna replied.

**On the other side**

_"Hey, Iincho! Are you sure I can't go back?"_ Chisame asked with no interest.

_"Chisame-san, you give up way too easily!"_ Ayaka said.

Then group 3 and group 4 met each other and going to have party crash. Well then, let them have their party crashing battle.

_"*Gasp*, Iincho!?"_ Makie surprised.

_"Makie-san! I challenge you!"_ Ayaka said.

Battle breaks out between groups 3 and 4! Ayaka and Makie initiated simultaneously and then they both got hit at the same time, they both got knocked out for a while. "You did it, Makie! You knocked out Iincho!" Yuna backup Makie as she falls and attempt to hit Chisame but Chisame use a low kick on Yuna's leg, tripping Yuna to the floor, and then **group 2** appeared at the stairs and **joins the fight**.

_"Ooh! I see plenty of preys!"_ Ku Fei readied 4 or 5 pillows. She jumped on above them and attacks them with one of her moves, "**China Triple Pillow Attack**!" She knocked Yuna, Chisame and Ayaka together simultaneously, instantly knocked them down. "Nyo ho ho!" Ku Fei laughing as she mocks them.

"Argh… Now you've done it!" Ayaka said as she get irritated while getting up, and so does Yuna, while Chisame lying on the floor with steam coming out on her head, with broken glasses. Ayaka, Makie and Yuna, three of them decided to have a 3 on 1 on Ku Fei alone, while Kaede standing back watching Ku Fei fighting them.

"Let you taste this move that I've learned today!" Yuna said as she imitates a move that she learned from Vincent.

**Group 4's room**

"Woah! It's started already! It's a 3-way melee! Will Ku Fei of the Martial Arts Club have the upper hand? It's against the rules not to use pillows, you know!" The announcer Kazumi is commenting the battle.

"Uwawa! Makie!" Ako are watching exciting.

"Yuna… are you imitating those movements from Vincent-sensei?" Akira said sweat-dropping while noticing Yuna imitating Vincent's movements.

"Is this really a pillow fight?" Mana commented sweat-dropping, and then she noticed Kaede standing back there watching them carefree, Mana grow tick marks on her head. _'Kaede! Are you enjoying these?!'_

**Back to the battleground**

"C… CHISAME-SAN! Give me some backup… what the!? She's gone!" Ayaka asking Chisame to give some hands but she's missing, this gives Ayaka a shock.

**To Chisame**

"Aw man… I'm not playing along with this anymore… I'm going to leave this one to you. I've got to update my homepage and all…" Chisame said as she went back to her room, but. "Hm?" A door slide opened behind Chisame and the **Demon Nitta** appeared, causing Chisame jumped. "Wahhh!"

"HEY Hasegawa! What are you up to?" The **Demon Nitta** has captured Chisame with one hand.

"Gyaaap!" Chisame got caught as she attempts to run away.

**Group 3's room [Natsumi, Zazie, Chizuru]**

"Ahhh, that was fast! She's been caught by **Nitta** already!" The announcer Kazumi announced.

"Aaah!" Natsumi responded, Zazie just watching and didn't say anything, and Chizuru just giggling.

**Back to the battleground**

"What was that noise just now!?" Makie surprised as she heard.

"CRAP! It's that **Demon Nitta**!" Yuna said.

"Everyone, RUN!" Ayaka tells them as she doesn't want they all get caught.

"Kaede!" Ku Fei calls.

"Yeah, yeah!' Kaede replied casually.

"We're going first Aru!" Ku Fei and Kaede run away hoping everyone in front of them, and she accidently knock down Yuna. The **'Demon Nitta'** has arrived at the scene.

"Uuun…" Yuna dizzied from just now as she had been spotted by **Demon Nitta**.

"AH! Hey, Akashi! You too!?" The **Demon Nitta** has captured Yuna.

**Lobby**

Both Yuna and Chisame been brought to lobby and squatting as punishment. "It's squatting in the lobby for both of you!" The **Demon Nitta** said to them, as they both crying tears out. Ayaka and Makie are observing them at the lobby from the corner, while sweat-dropping.

"Sorry, Yuna…" Makie said as she feels sorry for ditching her friend behind. "For that we are powerless to save you both now…"

"Once you're dead… there'll be no one to collect your corpse…" Ayaka commented. "This is truly a punishment."

**The currently group's health:**

**Group 1: 100%**

**Group 2: 100%**

**Group 3: 50% (Chisame out)**

**Group 4: 50% (Yuna out)**

**Group 5: 100%**

"Those two athletic idiots are unstoppable! At this rate, they're guaranteed to capture Negi-sensei's lips!" Ayaka said as they both started to move to search for their child teacher.

"Eeeh? No way! Negi-kun!" Makie exclaimed.

"Anyone but those two, I won't allow it! Alright Makie, we best not to fight each other. Let's call a truce for now." Ayaka said as she fist bump Makie's fist.

"All right! It'll be an alliance! But the faster one of us will be the winner! No complaints!" Makie said as she fist bump back as they both formed alliance.

**The remainders of group 3 and 4 joined force! (Ayaka and Makie)**

**To the announcers**

"The victims are beginning to appear! The director of activities **"Nitta the Demon" **has caught Hasegawa and Akashi! Groups 3 and 4 have suffered a great loss!" The announcer Kazumi announced the current status.

**To Vincent**

Vincent was laying on the rooftop there closing his eyes and having many thoughts of his friends and his beloved one Lucrecia. _'Tonight is a peaceful night for me to rest for a moment, as well as guarding the hotel for there are many young students in here. My gut instinct tells me that the enemies won't come today… I wonder what they are planning, for some reasons that it gave me a bit worries…' _Vincent thought. Then, he slowly opened up his eyes as he rises for he decided to go check on the two presences that he felt few minutes ago that are crawling around the rooftops. _'…I wonder why those two girls took this route…' _Vincent stood up and walking toward to those presences.

**To the group 5, somewhere around the hotel**

The group 5 uses an alternate route to avoid contact with other group, especially group 2 that both of them are no match against them. "Yuu….e!" Nodoka calls.

"What is it? I'm busy." Yue replied as her mouth are holding a mini torchlight while she looking at the hotel's map.

"Why are we passing through here to get to Negi-sensei? This is just like our club activities…" Nodoka asked.

"According to my calculations, this is the safest and fastest route." Yue replied. "Negi-sensei's room is at the end of the building, so there's no avoiding meeting up with the enemy, Nitta-sensei and other senseis as well."

"I see! So if we use the back routes, we can get easily to the rooms at the back through the fire escape…" Nodoka said understandings Yue's tactics.

The moment they are about to reach the fire exit door, they gasped as they saw their assistant teacher Vincent is leaning against the door. _'…C-crap!' _Yue wasn't expected of this.

Vincent carefully examines them and their equipment, _'They're still wearing yutaka, armed with pillows, mini-torchlight, and a map… hm… I see… But, are they always do this in their library like adventure stuff?'_ Vincent checked their equipment and he knows the answer, he noticed that right now here is actually near at the Negi's room just down the hallway through the fire exit door, and recently Nodoka has confessed to Negi, and he knew that this _game_ has something to do with Negi. "You girls are having some kind of game right now, and it's created by Kazumi. Right?" Vincent said, and surprised both Yue and Nodoka. _'I couldn't say Chamo's name out, it might confuse them.'_

_'Damn! I forgot that Vincent-sensei is smart!'_ Yue thought as she underestimated her assistant teacher.

"Wha… what should we do?" Nodoka asked nervously.

Vincent looked at them, "Not to worry, Yue, Nodoka, I'm not here to capture you both like Sir Nitta." Vincent said. They surprised again. "You two want to go into Negi's room, right?" Vincent asked.

"Ha-hai!" Both of them nodded.

"Well girls, sorry for disappointing, that I've saw Negi has went out for a moment. Right now he isn't in his room." Vincent told them. They both surprised by hearing that their target isn't in the room now.

"What? "Negi-sensei went out? Where did he go to?" Yue asked. "They said that Negi-sensei right now is in his room!" Yue said.

"They didn't know that Negi went out through the window of his room, that's why they didn't notice." Vincent replied.

_'What!? That means my plan has become good for nothing!' _Yue thought as she felt to her kneel, she thought her plan was brilliant, but it has become worthless.

"*Sigh*" Vincent sighed at Yue. "Girls," Nodoka and Yue looked up at their teacher for his sudden calls. "Go to the entrance there, Negi will come back here through the entrance there. He should be back within 15 minutes, all you have to do is to wait there, and hide if you saw Sir Nitta patrol that area." Vincent told them as he opens the door for them. "Go, girls." Vincent told them to go.

Yue looked at their assistant teacher curiously, "Why, sensei? Why are you helping us?" Yue asked with her doubt face as both of them are still standing there not entering.

_'…Knew she will ask that kind of question…' _Vincent looked at her before he answers, "…That is because I like her courage, since this morning and evening event. She certainly reminds me of my deceased friend…" Vincent said as he referring his friend Aerith, as he mentioned at the last line, this caused Yue noticed.

"Sensei… you mean your girlfriend?" Yue asked.

"No, it's one of my friends, she passed away from accident." Vincent gave fake info instead of been killed, giving both of them tensions, another new info that they heard.

"What happened?" Yue continued asked, Vincent look at the sky and reply.

Vincent continues to tell fake story, although he don't want to. "… At the night, my friends **(AVALANCHE)** and I are going to a fun-fair park **(Gold Saucer)**, we were having fun at there, but the one was having fun the most was her… After we done and was going back, and she suddenly confessed to her loved one **(Cloud)**, we're all surprised by her sudden-confession-courage, and he replied with, 'Yes'. They both hugged into each other and we all clap for their new relationship." Both of them were listening to that story as she's interested. "But… Things turns out isn't good at the tomorrow morning, she cross the road carelessly without even notice a car drives above at the limited speed… she got hit by the car and died in instant…" Vincent continues to gives fake info, both of them continues to listen as their hearts is keep beating nervously. "We all… We couldn't save her from her fate… My friend cried in despair, our hearts sunk into the deep sea, she was our dearest friend." Vincent paused for a while, and continues, "Nodoka, you possess that kind of courage like my friend there. When you confessed her feeling to Negi, you've reminded me of my deceased friend. For her name, her name is **Aerith**, **Aerith Gainsborough**…" Both of them continued to listen as they suddenly shed tears.

"I'm sorry… sensei…" Yue give a condolence to Vincent. _'…This is too much for Vincent-sensei to bear those pains… His family… his girlfriend… and now his friend…'_

"Before that incident happen… I was a very dark, loner and never smile person… but, she appears, she gave me a hope and light, and she even make me smile…" Vincent applied a real info. "She was like an angel… of light…" Vincent still looks at the sky, and then he look back to both of them. He takes off left half of his suit, unbuttoning his shirt and showing his left chest, making both of them blush, Vincent then shows his left arm to both of them, there's a pink ribbon tied on arm.

"That…?" Nodoka said.

"This ribbon as the memorial of our friend…" Vincent showed at her the pink ribbon indicating Aerith. "All of my friends wearing same ribbon on left arm. And that's why I support Nodoka… I admired by her confession courage… So, Yue, I hope that you understand this, this is why I helping her." Vincent said while he's fixing his outfit back. They both went toward to the door, "Nodoka. I wish you luck." Vincent calls at Nodoka and wishing her good luck. _'Though I don't know whether this is legal or illegal, to have a kiss with a teacher, some more it's a child teacher… Are these girls pedophile?'_

"…Sensei, I'm sorry about this, I didn't mean to bring back your bad memories…" Yue apologized while bowing.

"Don't worry, I forgive you… just don't say this to anyone, understand?" Vincent replied with a mature smile to both of them. Both of them have started to admire their assistant teacher, and Yue nodded. "Be careful, right now there are two little ninjas are heading toward to Negi's room, so you two will clash to them. Now be careful, you two. Go and wait at the entrance, and don't get caught by your teacher Nitta." Vincent motioning his head towards the door, they nodded and quickly heading to the door and entered the building. He looks at the night sky filled with stars. _'…They are young… and possess that kind of courage that not many people had. They have bright futures that are awaiting them.' _Vincent thought as he jump down to the ground and start walking on the streets to patrol around and to check the environments.

_ '…It's too quiet out here… Hm… How about this… It would be lively if I do this…' _Vincent thought as he began to summon out **Metal** and **Wood** elements on both of his palm. "**Metal** and **Wood**, become my instrument." Vincent commanded. Both of the spheres shine brightly as the shapes began to change. Shortly afterward, the light dies down and the spheres have become a guitar. Vincent grabs the guitar, and began to play the guitar version of **[A Flower Blooming in the Slums – Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core]**.

**~FFXMSN~**

**First Floor, Inside Hotel**

As both of them entered the building and closed the door._ 'No one's here yet… Vincent-sensei just now mentions that two little ninjas are heading here… that's probably Narutaki Twin…'_ Yue thought. _"Over there is Negi-sensei's room." _Yue pointed that room. _"Come on, Nodoka. Let's hurry to the entrance!"_ Yue tells as they began to walk quietly.

_"U… uh…!"_ Nodoka nodded. _'Negi-sensei… a kiss with… a…'_ Nodoka thought as she having a dream of her with Negi, but then a ladder fall down from the ceiling, snapping Nodoka's thought. _'Eh? What's this?'_ Nodoka saw a ladder appeared, seeing the two little ninjas coming down from the ceiling, both forces are surprised by meeting each other.

_"Ah? Group 5!?"_ Fumika surprised to see that they are just below them.

_"Damn it! Kill them all, Fumika!"_ Fuuka ordered her little sister to make a move first.

_"Yue, here they come!"_ Nodoka alerted her friend.

Both Fuuka and Fumika form their stance as they landed on the floor before they are going to use their skill, **_"NARUTAKI NINJUTSU STYLE: Split Body Technique!"_** The twins said in unison as they both jumped diagonally facing differently to trick their opponents, but everyone can see through it easily.

_'But their bodies aren't splitting at all~~!'_ Nodoka saw the trick but still surprised by the trick.

As Fuuka was readying a move, a pillow landed on Fuuka's head, interrupting her skill. _"Fuuka-san! Fumika-san! I will be your opponent!"_ Yue declared. A battle breaks out between groups 1 and 5!

_"Damn you, Yue-kichi! That was rough! Do you think you can oppose a unit of Kouga ninjas-gozaru!?"_ Fuuka cursed on her opponent.

_"Uuu… that's EXACTLY what she's thinking!"_ Fumika said, Yue stay silent. The twins both charge at Yue but been brought down by the Yue's pillows on their heads. When they both got up, they saw Yue this time armed with lethal weapons, it's the **Thick Books** covered with hard.

_"Y… You've done it now!"_ Yue angered as she readied her deadly weapon.

_"Ah…! She's bringing out some kind of dangerous weapon!"_ Fumika surprised.

Yue began to thrash the girls using the books to give them relentless attacks while they ran in circles. "Yue-kichi! Using books is against the rules!" Fuuka cried out.

"You can hit us as much as you want with pillows but not those thick books!" Fumika cried out too while try to defend against the books attacks. Nodoka can't do anything but to look at their marvelous fight.

"I'll hold them off here, Nodoka, hurry up and get going!" Yue tells Nodoka as she gets hit by the twin.

"B-but! Yue!" Nodoka stuttered as she doesn't want to abandon her friend alone outside there.

"Oyo! We've found them!" Ku Fei and Kaede have entered the fight; this caused both groups 1 and 2 surprised. **Group 2 has joined the battle!**

_'Kuh! This is bad…!' _They all thought in unison.

_"H… Hurry Nodoka! Quickly, use the hardest way to go to the entrance by go through the window from Negi-sensei's room and climb down, and then quickly go wait at the entrance! I'll close the door!" _Yue whispered her final plan to Nodoka as she instantly comes up, then proceeded to shove Nodoka into the door and close it after Ku Fei jump like a predator, leaving Yue alone against 2 groups outside as Yue has sacrificed her life for her friend's sake.

Nodoka wipe her tear for her friend is _dying _outside, then she quickly proceed to the window there, but then she got tripped by an unknown thing on the mat there, she recovered back and look at the thing that tripped her. That moment Nodoka got surprised by seeing Negi (clone) one is sleeping there unawaken by the trip. She was unable to think clearly the moment she sees Negi (clone) is sleeping right in front of her as her heart is beating very fast. She then crept towards Negi's sleeping form and knelt beside it without thinking as she forgotten what Vincent had told them before.

**To Vincent**

Vincent is done with his patrolling as he walks back inside the hotel, and then he saw two of his class 3-A students Chisame and Yuna are squatting in the lobby on the floor, along with teacher Nitta who is standing behind them. _'…How pitiful… being captured by Mr Nitta. I can even hear Kazumi's announcing from here.' _Vincent thought through with his sensitive hearing, and then he went toward to them. "Mr Nitta." Vincent calls, Nitta look at him still awake while carrying a guitar on his shoulder.

"Oh, Vincent-sensei, you're still awake at this late, and when did you have that guitar? I didn't see you bring your guitar along on the train." Nitta asked.

"Yeah, somehow I got insomnia. And this guitar, I found it somewhere along with case while I taking walk yesterday, so I grab it and fixed it." Vincent replied, and then he asks on purpose, even though he knows the reasons. "What happened here? Why are they squatting on the floor?"

Nitta sighed first rubbing his temple, "I told them before, if I find them still wondering outside their rooms, they will have to squat here till the morning." Nitta explained to him, Vincent chuckled as he heard, and Yuna scratch her head.

_'…Till the morning hm?' _Vincent thought."Isn't that a bit too much for them?" Vincent asked.

"No, the 3-A class always like this, too much energetic… Vincent-sensei, you're too soft on them." Nitta replied, and Vincent chuckled. "If you're too soft on them, they won't listen to you."

Vincent looked at them before replying, "I believe on girls that they can behave themselves. Have a trust in me." Vincent then looked around the place, seeing there are no staffs around here in the lobby, because the time is almost midnight, mostly all the staffs are taking rest. "It's so quiet right now. Since almost all the staffs here went to sleep, how bout I play music?" Vincent asked them.

"Oh? Vincent-sensei, I never knew you know how to play guitar." Nitta said, and Vincent chuckled again.

"Actually I never learn, but somehow I know how to play." Vincent replied as he began to sit down leaning the wall, opening the case, bringing out his guitar, and he began to play again the **[A Flower Blooming in the Slums – Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core]**. Nitta, Chisame and Yuna watching at Vincent playing the guitar with awe face. Two minutes later, Vincent has done playing the music, three of them clapping at Vincent.

"Wow sensei! It was beautiful!" Yuna commented, as Chisame remain silent.

"That was beautiful, Vincent-sensei, I've never hear such a beautiful music like this before, what it calls?" Nitta asked.

"There's no name, but it's a theme of my deceased friend." Vincent replied.

Nitta and other girls surprised, "I see…" Nitta said while nodding his head. "Have my condolence for your friend there."

"It's all right…" Vincent replied, then, Vincent's instinct tells him something will happen upstairs. "Mr Nitta, if you allow me, I off to somewhere first." Vincent said while putting the guitar on his shoulder and quickly went to Negi's room, where he sensed over there. Nitta and the two squatting girls watching Vincent went to somewhere.

_'Wait… that direction… is where Makie and others are now!'_ Yuna thought nervously.

_'Oh dear~ they're in big trouble now~'_ Chisame thought grinning as she can't wait to see what's going to happen.

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Nodoka**

Back to Negi's room, where Nodoka and the clone Negi are, "N… Negi-sensei… I'm sorry… it had to be like this…" Nodoka said, "B… but, I'm glad… sensei please… let me just kiss you…" Nodoka began to drawn her face closely to Negi's face. "N… Negi-sensei… I'm going ahead…" Nodoka are going to kiss Negi, _'Huh…? Didn't something like this happen before…?'_ Nodoka have a déjà vu feeling, and then, the four other failed copies of Negi appeared beside Nodoka and the sleeping copy-Negi suddenly open his eyes like others, like zombies that suddenly rise.

"It's a kiss!" The first failed copies said.

"Kiss~!" Second failed copies said.

"She's going for it~!" Third failed copies said.

"Understood!" The last failed copies said.

Nodoka is stunned and shocked by seeing many Negi. "Hii!" Nodoka screamed.

**Outside Negi's room**

As four of them still fighting using pillows, which are Ku Fei, Fuuka and Fumika, and Yue, and Kaede is standing there watching four of them fight, and then they hear someone screamed. "AAAAAHHH! HYAAAA!" It was Nodoka's scream.

_"What was that scream aru?"_ Ku Fei asked as she heard, then all of them began to enter the room to check their friend.

_"Nodoka!"_ Yue calls.

_"Honya! What's wrong aru!?"_ Yue and Ku Fei barged in. They all seeing their classmate Nodoka fainted on futon. _"Ah!" _Ku Fei surprised.

"Nodoka!" Yue surprised to see her friend fainted. Then they all saw the window of this room is widely opened, they quickly go and check.

"Damn! He escaped thru the window aru!" Ku Fei said.

"After him, Fumika!" Fuuka said before jump down from the railing.

"Ah! Onee-chan!" Fumika gasped from her sister jump down, then she quickly follow, as well as Ku Fei and Kaede.

"Nodoka! Get a hold of yourself! Nodoka!" Yue is trying to wake Nodoka up.

"Uu~~un… five Negi-senseis…" Nodoka said dreamily slowly gain her conscious a bit.

Yue raised her eyebrow, "What are you talking about!?" Yue said as she confused. _'What is she talking about? Five Negi-senseis? That is absurd!'_

As the audiences know Nodoka attempts to kiss Negi has failed, they are slightly disappointed.

**To Chamo and Kazumi**

"I… It seems that group 5's Miyazaki Nodoka managed to enter Negi's room, but failed to kiss him! Nn… this is going nicely!" The announcer Kazumi announced. "Negi-sensei has escaped! The odds are still the same!"

Her partner Chamo suddenly calls Kazumi nervously. "N… nee-san… Asakura-nee-san…" Chamo is calling Kazumi as he started sweating.

"What?" Kazumi replied confusingly.

"I… I think I'm seeing things…" Chamo said sweat-dropped while rubbing his eye as he thought he's hallucinating. "It looks like there are FIVE Negi anikis…" Chamo said while pointing at the screens with 5 Negi that are wandering around the hotel.

"Wha!?" Kazumi got sweat-dropped as she surprised too, that is something that they have never encountered before.

**Meanwhile, on the outside [the real Negi]**

Meanwhile on Negi that he had no idea that he has conducted something in the hotel there. "Nothing out of the ordinary… I feel a bit calmer now… I should get back and get some rest soon…" Negi said sighing after done his strolling around the area. "But still… Miyazaki-san… just what should I do about her?" Negi said while looking at the hotel to think about what answers shall him to tell it to her, then, he think clearly what he needs to give. "… I guess I can't leave it like this forever… All right…!" Negi said with resolve while clenching fist.

**Back to the hotel, where the contestants**

**To Ayaka**

Ayaka is currently in the dining hall as she got separated from Makie. "Negi-sensei… Are you in here?" Ayaka is looking for her child teacher. "Hm… I heard that he has escaped from the room 304… just where is Negi-sensei?"

And suddenly, one of the failed copies appeared behind Ayaka. "… Iincho-san…" The failed copy said, and she noticed.

**To Makie**

Makie is currently walking around the hallway looking for her child teacher while holding a candy. "Negi-ku~~n! Come on out! I've got candy! From Kyoto!" Makie said cheerfully. "Uuunn… maybe Negi-kun likes chocolates more than candy?" Makie said as she licks the candy. "Ah, this is delicious!" Makie commented.

And then one of the failed copies appeared in front of her. "Makie-san…" The failed copy said, and she noticed. Not just them, this happens to Ku Fei and Kaede, and the Narutaki Twins simultaneously.

**To Yue**

Inside Negi's room, Yue is nursing her fainted Nodoka in the futon, "I'm going to bring Negi-sensei here. Just rest here, Nodoka." Yue said to Nodoka in fainted. Yue stood up and readied her weapon pillow. _'All right! B… but before that, I need to go to the toilet…' _Yue thought while she in hurry. When she opens the door, she jumped like she sees a ghost, and that is Negi the successful clone appeared right in front of her. "Negi-sensei!?" Yue exclaimed. _'But I thought Vincent-sensei told us that Negi was still out there!'_

"Ah, hello, Yue-san…" Negi said while scratching his head.

"Negi-sensei! I-I thought that you went outside?" Yue asked but has been cut.

"Nodoka-san is sleeping, isn't she? This IS perfect timing, after all…" Negi said as he sees Nodoka lying on the futon there. "Actually… I have something to speak with you about, Yue-san." Negi said while close the door.

"Eh… w… what is it?" Yue asked as she confused.

"Um… it's difficult for me to talk about this, but… I've thought it over, and I… The truth is… I… Yue-san, I…" Negi started a confession as his cheek is red. Yue got blushed and shocked as she heard. At that moment, the other four clones of Negi are all confessing to want a kiss with them, Makie, Ayaka, Ku Fei, and Fumika simultaneously.

**To Asuna and Setsuna**

Meanwhile to both Asuna and Setsuna, they are having a break by taking a bath right after their patrols. "What is this weird feeling I keep sensing?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah… You're right… I don't feel any evil energy though…" Setsuna replied.

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Chamo and Kazumi**

All the audiences are sweat-dropped by seeing there are five of child teachers that are confessing on each of them simultaneously. "WOOOAAAH! What the hell's going on here!? There are five Negi-senseis? And they're confessing to everyone simultaneously!?" Kazumi surprised and shocked at the scene, all the spectators were awed and shocked by the scene also.

**The audiences' side**

For the audiences, they are surprised by 5 Negi out there, and what's more, the situation has been reversed as well. Now is no more searching for their teacher, now is five same child teachers are searching for their students.

"Woah! What the heck is this!?" Haruna said surprisingly.

"Wow!" Konoka surprised also.

"I… Incredible! Which one is real thing!?" Ako asked excitingly.

"It can't be… imposters?" Akira smartly figured it out.

_'Those must be Setsuna's Substitution stencils, she probably lend it to Negi-sensei… just what will happen if Vincent-kun finds out?'_ Mana thought while watching.

"Awesome! What a plot twist! Now I'm really getting excited!" Sakurako said excitingly.

"You really know how to put on a show, Asakura…" Misa said excitingly.

**Back to the announcers**

Both Chamo and Kazumi are panicking as they both don't know what to do with these clones. "Awawawawa! This is really bad! This is really bad! Aniki turned into five people!" Chamo yelled panicking.

"Wh-what the hell are those things!? You're a spirit, right? Do something about it!" Kazumi yelled panicking also.

"I can't even do anything to those!" Chamo replied. "Those are not my work!"

**To the group 5, with Negi the first fake**

Back to Yue, has being targeted by one of those clones. "So, Yue-san… may I?" The failed copy asked as he moves closer to her, Yue keep backing away from him, but got tripped on Nodoka. "Yue-san…"

"Ah! Just a mi…" She snapped from the thought when seeing Nodoka. "I misjudged you, Negi-sensei! Nodoka confessed to you, and yet you go after me right afterwards!? Tell me this is not true!" Yue demanded.

"I'm sorry… but it's all because… I wanted to kiss you, Yue-san…" The failed copy said and Yue still having major blushes as she trying to resist.

**The announcers**

"Woah! Damn it! I can't see a thing from this camera angle! What happened!? Did group 5's Ayase Yue get a kiss!? Yeah! That's the way to do it! What an unbelievable ambush! I don't know what's going on, but it seems the odds are now on group 5!" Kazumi announcing Yue's situation there as her heart beating fast want to know what's happening there, same goes to Chamo.

**To the other contestants**

The other's situation was happening similar to Yue's situation, Ayaka is setting up a camera and putting up some makeup because she's been asked for a kiss from one of the failed copies, To Makie, she slapping the failed copy and pinching his cheek. To Ku Fei, she slightly became a bit girly, while using her foot to hold the failed copy on the wall. To Fuuka and Fumika, they both went for a fight for which of them win the fight will go kiss the failed copy.

"Group 3! Is Iincho from group 3 going to do it!? No, wait! The other groups 4 and 2 as well! Ku Fei and Makie are also getting ready to kiss! The Narutaki sisters are currently in a fight! It looks like it's time for the finale! It's the showdown of the century!" Kazumi announcing the current situation of the game, all the audiences are demanding on those contestants to act faster.

**To Yue**

Yue is currently having a major internal feeling battle over what to do, she's too confused and panic about what is happening right now.

_'It can't be… Negi-sensei is actually…? No… wait! There's something wrong here! This is way too sudden! It's true that I have a good opinion of Negi-sensei but apart from that, I've done nothing to attract his attention! Compared to the other people in the class, there's nothing especially cute about me. There's no way Negi-sensei should be particularly interested in me, especially with an underdeveloped body like mine! I can't figure out the reason! Is it because our heights are similar? No… that's just...'_ Yue's major thought. _'And even if we were to suppose he really did like me, would he really be the sort to make a move right after Nodoka confessed to him? No, this isn't right! I don't like sensei if he's like this! Is he just acting? Or is this a trap by Asakura Kazumi from the news club?' _Yue's current major thought as she tries to resist, her role is to support her friend to get closer to their child teacher, and she cannot betray their friendship.

_'We can't do this! Nodoka is…'_ Yue was try to get up but been gripped tightly by failed copy Negi. _'Aah… he's only ten years old, but he looks so mature when he's about to kiss! No, that's… no… um… this is wrong…'_ Yue is trying to break free from Negi but unable to. _'We… we can't… Nodoka…' _Yue close her eyes as the failed copy Negi drew closer to her face. "Hm…?" Then, Yue saw a silhouette behind the failed copy Negi, the silhouette's height was very tall, and has a crimson anger eyes, and it looks like the silhouette ready to swing something from right, the audiences surprised by the sudden appear of silhouette and they knew who that is.

"Yue, kick him." Vincent tells Yue to kick Negi away and she did in impulse, and then, the silhouette whack the failed copy Negi to aside with minimized force, although the force can really send a normal person to hospital, knocking away the clone at the cost of his guitar smashed to pieces. The audiences and announcers are surprised by Vincent's attack. Yue getting up from her seat and Nodoka awake from the sudden loud bang sound. They look at the knocked-out failed copy Negi lying there and then exploded into smoke, revealing a stencil. "I should have known that something's really wrong in here…" Vincent said as his tone become colder. _'…Shikigamis again… No wonder why I couldn't sense the presences…' _Vincent grabbed the stencil on the floor.

"V-Vincent-sensei…?" Yue sees clearly the silhouette. "…What's going on here?" Yue asked as she saw her child teacher there suddenly become a paper.

Vincent looked at her for a second, "Seems like there are imposters in this hotel." He replied as he keeps the stencil.

"Imposters? Vincent-sensei, what do you mean?" Yue asked in curious, Vincent went and turn on TV and revealing that there were other Negis somewhere in hotel. "There are other Negi-senseis!?" Yue surprised.

"Doesn't matter what Negi do… there's always have problems in the end…" Vincent said while sighing and shook his head. _'…They are probably being fooled by those fake clones…' _Vincent thought. "Nodoka, Yue, if Nitta-sensei catch you both, tell him I'm the one allow you to, and says you both forgot your books somewhere in hotel, understand?" Vincent said while he giving them the books that Yue used as weapon before. They both nodded then Vincent goes off somewhere.

"Vincent-sensei, where are you going?" Yue asked.

"I'm going to see other fakes, and I will pulverize them if they lay hands on my students." Vincent replied with cold face before he walks off, putting his guitar on his right shoulder.

Nodoka noticed Yue keep staring at the door that Vincent went off.

"Yue… what's wrong?" Nodoka asked.

"Vincent-sensei, he really cares about us all…" Yue replied as she recalls from the story that Vincent told her about. "Alright Nodoka, let's follow what sensei tell us." Nodoka nodded before they left Negi's room.

**To Chamo and Kazumi**

All the audiences are surprised by Vincent's attack on the clone Negi mercilessly, even the organizers. Kazumi snapped and continues, "It looks like Vincent-k-sensei has joined the fray! He looks like he's going to deal Negi-sensei for some reasons! What is he going to do with guitar?" Kazumi announced as she saw Vincent appeared on the hallway. The spectators and announcers can see and hear the eerie music playing by Vincent as he walks slowly, passing by rooms by rooms, doors by doors, halls by halls, and stairs. Chamo instantly got heavy chilled running down through his spine, and sweating heavily.

"Chamo-chi? What's wrong?" Kazumi asked as she sees Chamo sweating heavy.

"I… I got a feeling that Vincent-nii-san will kill aniki and me both…" Chamo replied nervously, he remembers he seen Vincent's anger during the kidnappers. This time Chamo had done something that really pissed Vincent off.

**To Vincent**

As Vincent walking through the hallway and going down the stairs, Yue and Nodoka was sneaking following at Vincent, he sigh before asks. "Yue, Nodoka, you want to follow me?" Vincent asked, and they both nodded.

"I want to warn others, that's all…" Yue said.

"Hm…" Vincent sees their eyes are full of determination. "Alright then, it proves that you're care of others…" Vincent approved.

**Lobby**

Three of them arrived at the lobby, and they met 4 Negi-senseis, along with other groups, and with 2 squatting girls, "…" Vincent remains silent as the girls from other groups went surprised as they see 4 Negi-senseis.

"Be on your guard! Vincent-sensei said they are all fakes!" Yue tells them. "And they probably set up by Asakura!"

_'…I'm going to put this 'Shikigami' into my dead list…' _Vincent thought as he having a grudge against these shikigamis. _'And these didn't set up by Kazumi, it was Negi. That boy is still inexperience and didn't think of a countermeasure of these…'_

"Nitta's gone to patrol the 3rd floor!" Yuna tells to her teammate Makie.

"Thanks, Yuna!" Makie replied.

"All right! It's not like it matters which one is real! Let's just kiss one of them!" Ku Fei said as both Ku Fei and Kaede initiated leap toward to those clones. Kaede grabbed one of the copies to help out Ku Fei and she kissed it.

"Eh… My duties have been fulfilled. By the way, my name was Migi." The failed clone stated himself before it exploded into smoke and it filled the area.

"Ah! Hey! What's all this smoke!?" Nitta shouted as he arrived into the lobby.

"This is bad! Everyone, Nitta's here!" Yuna warns them.

Out of the smoke three clones Negi popped up and scared the living day lights out of him, prompting him to faint.

"Awawawa! Nitta-sensei is…" Nodoka said as she watching Nitta lying down on the pillow provided by Nodoka.

"I don't think he'll be happy to see all of this…" Yue commented as she kneels beside her friend.

"Negi-kun got away! Do they explode if we kiss the wrong one?" Makie informed to her teammate and asked.

"Yes! And violently at that! After him!" Ayaka said as they began to chase others fakes.

Vincent was watching this at the whole time, he sighed as he shook his head. Kaede look at him curiously. "So the goal of this game is, whoever managed to kiss Negi at first will win the game and the winner will receive a wonderful prize, right?" The girls gasped by Vincent's intelligence.

_'How did he know about this? Such an amazing intelligence he had!'_ Chisame thought.

Vincent walks toward to both Nodoka and Yue, _"Nodoka, Yue, don't worry about Negi, they won't get any prize if they kiss on those fakes."_ Vincent whispered to Yue and Nodoka as he kneels down. _"And… Negi will be appeared in front of entrance in 2 minutes… with a staff on his back. Yue, help Nodoka… I'll handle everything here."_ She nodded before Vincent went off somewhere.

As the audiences getting fired up of what has happened in the lobby there. Down one hall Makie used her gymnast ribbon to catch one Negi and kissed him on the cheek. This Negi exploded into smoke too. The twins caught another one and kissed it, but they too been blasted off. Ayaka concluded as she caught the last Negi and kissed but, was sadly caught in an explosion.

"W… What the heck is going on here!? It seems all the Negi-senseis were fakes! Does this mean the proceeds of the betting pools go to me?!" Kazumi announced the current situation as she and Chamo are attempting to escape with all the meal tickets that the audiences has betted on, on the television from the secret room there it showings all the audiences are not satisfied with the result and demanding the refunds of their meal tickets.

**To Yue and Nodoka as both of them are at somewhere around the hotel**

"It seems like Vincent-sensei was right, they all really are fakes…" Nodoka said while running through the halls.

"We owe Vincent-sensei a lot tonight… We let our guard down in Negi-sensei's room just now." Yue said, then, she looked out the window coincidently and saw the real Negi coming back as Vincent predicted the time. "There he is!" Yue said as she saw Negi through the window from above level, they quickly went to the entrance.

**Entrance**

Negi has arrived into the entrance just before Yue and Nodoka. "I'm back!" Negi then felt there's something happened in the hotel when he's away. "Huh? It seems like there are some commotions going on here…" Negi muttered. Yue and Nodoka arrived and stopped in front of Negi, and they both met each other. "Ah… Miyazaki-san…" Negi said and went blush.

"Se… Negi-sensei…" Nodoka said.

**To Chamo and Kazumi as they are attempts to escape**

Chamo noticed Negi the real one has arrived into the scene. "Nee-san! It's the real aniki! He has the staff!" Chamo said.

"W… what did you say!?" Kazumi said as she looked back, this give the audiences going into the mood.

**To Negi**

**[Start Music: Recollection for the Future – Final Fantasy 13-2]**

"Um… about what happened this afternoon…" Negi started the conversation to break the ice between them.

"Eh…" Nodoka snapped. "N-No, we don't have to talk about that… as long as you heard what I said, that's…!" Nodoka stuttered panicking. Asuna and Setsuna arrived at the scene and saw both of them having conversation.

"I'm sorry, Miyazaki-san… I… to like someone… I still don't really understand…" Negi explains the whole situation regarding of his inexperience about love thing. "Ah, of course I like Miyazaki-san, b-but… I like everyone in my class. I like Asuna-san and Konoka-san, Iincho and everyone in the baka rangers… I mean 'like' as in a teacher and student relationship…" Negi continues to say although he doesn't know what need to say.

"N-No, um… sensei… that…" Nodoka tries to apology.

"I can't give you a proper answer, Miyazaki-san, but…" Negi paused for a moment, then, he gives a clear answer. "H… how about… we start off as friends?"

Nodoka went quiet for a moment, she replies "Okay." With a smile as she satisfied.

_'…That's right… this is the real person after all, and he is only 10 after all.' _Yue thought.

Chisame and Yuna are trying to hear what they saying as they are trying to get themselves closer to hear better, while Asuna and Setsuna hiding behind corner to hear them.

"Well, urm… Let's go back." Negi told them as he began to walk.

"Y-Yes!" Nodoka replied as she couldn't do something more than that. Yue thought of something. She purposely trip Nodoka's right foot and toppled her over, making her fall toward to her child teacher in front of her, Negi noticed and tries to catch her from falling, but in the end, their lips makes contact. This surprised to all the audiences and all the contestants.

"I'm so sorry, Negi-sensei!" Nodoka apologized as her face bloomed.

"No, um… I'm sorry too!" Same goes to Negi as well.

_'Good for you, Nodoka…'_ Yue thought as she felt a slightly jealous.

**[End of the Music]**

**To Chamo and Kazumi**

As they have saw what happened in the entrance there, Chamo received a new complete pactio card. "All right! We got the Miyazaki Nodoka contract card!" Chamo said excited as he holding a pactio card of Nodoka.

"Yeah! And we got six cards from the fake senseis too!" Kazumi said while thumbing up.

"It wasn't the result I had expected, but that's how it is!" Chamo said while smoking. They quickly pack everything and bail.

"All right! Let's split, Chamo-chi!" She walked out the door and bumped into Nitta. She surprised.

"I see… Asakura, so you were the ringleader…" Nitta said as he appeared behind her, and in the end, he caught the mastermind.

**Lobby**

"Hm?! Everyone! Squat until morning! You too Negi-sensei! Sheesh… I can't believe that you were playing with your students like this…!" Nitta punished the students who participates the game, including Negi.

"What were those guys up to…? Negi too…" Asuna asked as they are hiding behind their views.

_'Don't tell me that it was because of the paper…'_ Setsuna thought while holding a piece of stencil as she felt a bit guilty.

Later, they hear footsteps coming from upstairs, and Vincent appeared. They all look at him, even Asuna and Setsuna, and then he then look at them, the students involved in the game has all squatted here, even Negi. Vincent went quiet for few seconds staring at them. "Negi… I don't know what'd you did back there, but somehow I got a feeling this is part of your fault." Vincent started the conversation.

"Vincent-sensei, things is just getting worse after all." Nitta said.

"Vincent-nii! I don't even know what's going on here!" Negi said as he cried without knowing the whole situation.

_'I just can't say the details here because of the students who aren't supposed to know about magic stuffs…'_ Vincent thought. "I apologize for their behaviors, Sir Nitta. How bout we let the girls go back to their room, I'm sure they won't do it again." Vincent asked.

"I'm just worry about all this girls went all hell loose…" Nitta replied and Vincent smirked.

"Don't worry about this, I can watch over them. And besides, this is their first trip to Kyoto, I'm sure they want to release some stresses from the school activities they have bears it. Trust me." Vincent said in logic and Nitta nodded while scratching his chin.

"I suppose you're right… *Sigh* All right girls, you're all can go back to your rooms, you all should thanks to Vincent-sensei for allowing you all!" Nitta said and they all are getting up from their squatting.

"Thank you Vincent-sensei!" Yuna said.

"I'm sorry that I've troubled you senseis!" Ayaka went apologizes.

"You don't have to apologizes, Ayaka. Sir Nitta, I think you should go and rest, I'll take it from here." Vincent said. Nitta nodded before he leaves.

The girls are gone back to their rooms and sleeps, even Nitta gone back to his room, leaving only Vincent, Negi, Chamo, Kazumi, Setsuna and Asuna as they both coming out.

"Setsuna, did you lend these to Negi?" Vincent asked as he shows out 5 pieces of stencils.

"Ah, hai!" Setsuna replied.

"You need to teach him how to use and control properly…" Vincent said while giving back to Setsuna.

"I never know the failed written substitutes can cause such a chaos…" Negi said while scratching the back of his head.

"Nodoka's the winner of this game?" Vincent guessed.

"Yes, Vincent-nii-san!" Chamo replied as he thumbs up.

"Game?" Asuna confused. "Hey perverted ermine, what game did you organized just now…?" Asuna asked as her voice suddenly become threatening.

Chamo frightened by Asuna's threatening aura. "Erm… It just a mini game that me and nee-san here organized it for them! Just for entertaining purpose!" Chamo lied as he trying to not to tell the real answer.

"Calm down. At least none of the girls got hurt. Alright, back to the main subject. It seems like tonight there won't be any threats to us. So tonight you all are able to rest peacefully, but still, don't let your guards down." Vincent tells them, they nodded as they knowing that Vincent's prediction was absolutely correct all the time. "Alright, you all can go back to sleep, I stay guard here the entire night." Vincent tells them.

"Are you sure? Vincent-sensei," Kazumi asked. "I mean, don't you feel like, alone in the dark?"

Vincent looked at her, "You're underestimating me, Kazumi. For I, have been long in the dark." That answer makes them curious. But they don't have to think, they nodded and everyone went back to their rooms respectively, Vincent entered his room and he's go outside the roof through the window from his room.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Roof**

Vincent sitting on the roof staring at the night sky, at the shadows there are three figures that are spying on Vincent.

"I'm always wondering why he's always alone de gozaru…" Kaede commented.

"Yeah… I feel like… Vincent-sensei… is kinda feeling sad…" Setsuna commented.

"How about we try going and asking him?" Mana suggested, Kaede nodded but Setsuna shook her head.

"I… I just don't know what to ask…" Setsuna said while blushing.

While the girls are having some chit-chatting and their sights didn't set on Vincent, Vincent already knew there are three persons hiding and spying him was Setsuna, Mana and Kaede, then they looked at him and surprised that Vincent was staring at them.

"Girls… are you all having trouble of sleeping?" Vincent asked, the girls come out from the shadows and approach to Vincent.

"Same as to you sensei…" Mana teases.

"I'm a teacher, and you girls are students, so go back to sleep." Vincent orders them but they are insisting.

"We also don't need to, sensei." Kaede replied. "We're always stays at night on guard."

"I see… so Setsuna, I guess Asuna haven't known about Kaede and Mana knew about magic too right?" Vincent said.

"Yes, this information I didn't tell her yet." Setsuna replied.

"Vincent-sensei, tomorrow we have our free activities, if you have any planning on tomorrow, can we stick with you?" Mana asked.

"Tomorrow's a free activity… I haven't thought of that. I think I follow your opinions… because this is my first time to go to the trip." Vincent replied, and this gives Kaede and Mana an idea. "Setsuna, I'm expecting that Negi will give a letter to the Kansai Magic Association on tomorrow alone, and if I'm correct, the group 5 will sure following him." Setsuna surprised at Vincent's prediction, "And Setsuna, go with them, understand?" Vincent told.

"Hai!" Setsuna replied.

"Oh yeah… Setsuna, if something happened to you guys, contact me. I will arrive as soon as possible." Setsuna nodded as Vincent take out a paper and write down his contact number to Setsuna, Setsuna looked at the number as she took out her phone and write down the contact number, as she done, she try to call the number, and they all heard Vincent's phone ringing a cute ringtone, **[ODEKA ke Chocobo (Final Fantasy 8)]**. The girls heard it and having a same thought.

_'His phone ringtone so cute… never thought Vincent-sensei has this kind of taste…' _The girls thought in unison as they blush. He took out his phone and sees the contact number, and he save it. The girls gasped at Vincent's phone, it's the latest hi-tech phone was on the magazine.

"Vincent-sensei… that phone… it was the most expensive phone of the world, how did you managed to buy one!?" Mana asked exclaimed.

"I have my way." Vincent replied. The girls are sweat-dropped.

"I hope that you didn't use headmaster's money to buy that…" Setsuna said.

Vincent heard what she said, and he shook his head. "No, I would never waste headmaster's money for this thing…" Vincent replied. "Actually I used **Elements Forge** to create it out."

"**Elements Forge**?" Mana asked in curious.

"What's that de gozaru?" Kaede asked.

"It's one of my abilities." Vincent replied before he summons out **Metal** and **Lightning** spheres on both left and right palm, and then he forge it by combining the two elements spheres together, and then formed out a phone similar to Vincent's, he then testing the new created out 'phone' and apparently, it worked like normal. The girls amazed by his 'magic'.

"Sensei, is that a magic? Because I don't sense any magic from it…" Setsuna asked.

"It's not a magic, but it's similar to. You see, I can freely control ten elements; it doesn't require any kind of magic to help." Vincent explained, "**Dispel**." The phone he just forged has been dispelled away. "Alright, you girls should go back to sleep, I will explain everything when we get back, and I'm sure that Negi would also want to know, alright?" Vincent said as the ten elements slowly disappeared.

"Hai." Setsuna replied, and the others had to obey his orders, the girls don't want to disturb him due to his seriousness attitude, although they know that he didn't mean to.

The girls are walking back to their rooms via windows, "Good night girls." Vincent greets them good night, and they nodded before they enter back. Vincent looks back at the sky. _'They're all very good girls, I can only help them, but I cannot let them involves into my mission… If one day that they have learned about my mission, I have no choice but to tell them, except Eva as I've told her before.' _Vincent thought before he begins summons out **Wind** and **Orb of Life**.

**_Orb of Life_**_: The __**Orb of Life**__ can be fused with other elements as well, giving it a limited life time to serves the caster's bidding._

_'Let's see… I just want to put some eyes around these areas.' _Vincent thought as he combined both element and the orb into one, then, few spirit owls came out from the light between his palms, and began to fly toward all directions. _'With these owls scouting ahead, I have no worries for dropping my guard down.' _Vincent thought seeing those owls flying away, then, his mind drift into thoughts. _'…Right now, I wonder how strong Weiss and his other Deepground companions have gotten stronger… not just by them, the ten captains that he mentioned before… How strong are they…?' _Vincent stopped thinking as he shook his head, _'No use for worry about that. Tomorrow they will make their moves, Konoka is their primary target, Negi and the girls are not capable to fight them. I have to protect them, I have to…' _Vincent thought as he clenching his fist tightly.

**END OF THE CHAPTER 8**


	10. Chapter 9

To **enigma95**: Fast to review _ the moment I've posted up the chapter, and yeah, probably I will put neither dark skin macho dude (Jack Rakan) or Negi's old man (his father of course) or maybe his other old nemesis, and that will be in next few more chapters.

To **Han-Ko**: Thanks for your review~ : )

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and Mahou Sensei Negima.**

* * *

[A day without enemies' shows up is a good day, for now. While I was patrolling around, the girls were having a game something called **"The War of the Lips"**. I find it very amusing, it organized by Chamo and Kazumi as they both formed as a business partner, and their purpose is to make money by making students forming a contract with Negi to get those 'pactio card' through kissing within the hotel area. I know that is quite a bit ridiculous for me, but it can't be help. Like I have said before, I have no interest in their magical card because the power of those cards can be created by mage and those cards can be used by the mage's partner, and since I'm not a mage, it is practically useless to me. And for the winner of the game, it's Nodoka. But, I had a feeling that Nodoka's pactio card power will be invaluable. Somehow, Chamo has done something nice, even without him knowing about this.]

**Chapter 9: Kyoto Trip part 6 – Battle in the trapped zone**

**Hotel**

**To Vincent**

Inside his room, he did not join the others for breakfast, as he currently polishing and maintaining his each of the **Cerberus's parts** to keep in stable condition. In this hotel, where there's a bath creating a lot of steam, and contain a lot of moisture in the air. Before battling, he must maintain his **Cerberus** every time to prevent any moisture in the air of his gun by cleaning and wiping away the moistures that would have caused his **Cerberus** to start rusting. If his **Cerberus** started to rust, it would occasionally cause a misfire, and that would have lose many bullets each mechanism had fired, and that would have damage his own gun. He must keep his **Cerberus** in flawless condition all the time, or else it would be his disadvantages. He must always expect something worse will happen, like if his **Cerberus** become unusable during in battle, he will bring out other weapons of his.

Once he's done cleaning the each part of **Cerberus**, he began to assemble it back, and he assembled it back within a minute. _'Done the maintenance.' _Vincent thought as he finished his usual maintenance of his gun checking, he then polish it a bit with clean cloth. _'…It's almost the time to get ready for today's free activity… but it's best if I keep accompany with Negi and others, the enemies might target at Negi's group.' _Vincent thought as he looked at the time beside him and started to clean everything up.

**Dining Hall**

At the next morning after the game, the girls of the 3-A were all in the dining hall for their breakfast, they went huddled up at Nodoka to celebrate for her winning the game and won a prize, a pactio card. "Eh, so this is the 'wonderful prize' of the game…" Yuna commented at the card Nodoka was holding.

"Show me, show me!" The Narutaki twin said in unison excited. "Wah… It's got Honya's picture on it!" The picture on the card was Nodoka in her school uniform with several books floating around, with one in particular in front of her. The others envied by that.

"That was fun! Let's do it again somethime!" Fuuka suggested.

"It sure was-aru!" Ku Fei replied as she agreed.

_'I'm not going through that again…'_ Chisame thought frowned as she doesn't want get squat again as she tries to ignore their conversation.

"Eeeen, that's so cool! Let me hold it, Nodoka!" Konoka asked as she wanted a card.

"Here you go." Nodoka replied and let Konoka see the card.

"So you do get a card when you kiss Negi-kun! I knew it! I should have participated too!" Konoka said while looking at the card that she holding.

"Konoka-san…" Yue dragged on.

"Uuu… you're right, Yue. Nodoka was the one who confessed to Negi-kun, so I'll just have to bear with it…" Konoka replied.

"Ok, everyone! The third day of our trip is free activity day. Go back to your rooms and get ready, ok?" Shizuna clapping her hands to announce them about their today's activities.

"Ok!" The girls replied.

"You did very well, Miyazaki Nodoka-san! From today onwards, I officially acknowledge you as… my rival in love!" Ayaka said she compliment at her and declares Nodoka as her rival.

"I won't lose next time, Honya-chan!" Makie added in too.

"N… no… I… um…" Nodoka couldn't sure what she needs to reply back. Shortly moment later, everyone has left the room. Nodoka leaves the room holding her card happily. Leaving Nodoka putting away her tray and about to leave the gathering room, then she stumbling upon Negi are talking to those who know the existence about his magic at the resting area, they hide and listen to them quietly.

**To Negi**

"What are we going to do about these, Negi!?" Asuna shouted at Negi while holding five failed cards **(The Narutaki Twins, Ayaka, Ku Fei, Nodoka, and Makie)** on her left hand, and only one proper card **(Nodoka) **on her right hand. "How do you intend to take responsibility for making all these cards?" Asuna asked as she shows those cards to Negi angrily that she learned that their book worm has unintentionally become Negi's partner.

"Euu!? Me!?" Negi cried surprisingly to learn that he has involved another person.

"Aw, c'mon, Ane-san!" Chamo try to comfort her.

"Yeah, c'mon, Asuna! What's wrong with making a little profit on the side?" Kazumi said.

"Asakura, you and that perverted creature stay out of this!" Asuna yelled at them angrily.

"Ok…" Kazumi stayed quiet as she's frightened by Asuna's anger.

"Perverted creature!?" Chamo shocked to hear that he has a new nickname.

Then Asuna turned to Negi. "Honya-chan is just a normal girl! We can't let her involved in something as complicated as this! We can't do anything about those gift cards that were handed out, but you mustn't use the master cards!" Asuna said as she crossing her arms. They didn't expect that their book worm has involved into their mess.

"It would also help you conceal your identity as a mage…" Setsuna interjected.

"But Asuna-san… you're just a normal girl too…" Negi said back.

"How can you say that after all that's happened, Negi?" Asuna replied as she poked at Negi's forehead.

"I… I guess you're right… we should keep this entire secret from Nodoka-san." Negi said.

"What a waste… that card looked pretty strong too…" Chamo said as he feels that he losing an opportunity to unite Nodoka as their party, he then took out a copy of Asuna's proper pactio card and give it to Asuna. "Well, never mind. I'll give you a copy card too, ane-san."

"Eh? I don't want this! Anyway, all you can do with it is communicating, right?" Asuna complained at the card as she underestimates the card.

"WRONG! You can also use your artifact even when aniki isn't around! It'll definitely come in handy!" Chamo exclaimed.

_'So Kagurazaki-san has a card too… it's not just me… and did that ermine talking?'_ Nodoka thought while observing them as she listening to Chamo's explanation about how to use the card, she noticed Asuna has a similar card as hers.

"To bring the artifact out, just hold the card and says the keyword, **ADEAT**!" Chamo explained the instruction of how to use the artifact card to Asuna.

"Eeeh? But that's so…" Asuna held the card in her hands and then she says, **"ADEAT"** A light appeared and in her hands the card been replaced with the giant fan she used during the fight against the mysterious woman. "Wah! It really appeared! Awesome! It's like magic!" Asuna surprised as she holding the fan.

"It **IS**! Use it properly, ok?" Chamo warns her. "Oh, and to get rid of it, just say the keyword, **ABEAT**!" Chamo explain again of how to sheathe the weapon.

"Uwaah! This is so cool! It's almost like I'm a mage too!" Asuna excited as she lift up her weapon.

**To Nodoka**

**Hallway**

Behind the wall where Nodoka hiding against it to hear their conversation, she managed to hear for a bit of their conversation due to the far distance between them, Nodoka begins to walk away from them just as she heard a bit. Then, she begins to try it out, but being interrupted by her assistant teacher from behind her.

"Nodoka." Vincent calls, this frightened her up.

"Hyaa!" Nodoka jumped as she dropped her card, she looked back to see her assistant teacher staring at her with a confused look.

"Did I scare you?" Vincent asked.

"No no! Sorry Vincent-sensei, I was having a thought just now…" Nodoka replied, then, she kneels down and takes her card back with her, and Vincent noticed that.

_'…That card… So Nodoka has also received that 'pactio' card of her…' _Vincent thought staring at the card Nodoka holding of it. "Do you know how to use that?" Vincent asked. That question suddenly surprised her. "…" Vincent remained silent for seeing Nodoka's reaction by the question. "Sorry Nodoka, I noticed you peeking at Negi and others back there, and I know what's going on now. So, what did you learned?" Vincent asked.

"I think I caught a little…" Nodoka replied.

"Know how to do it?" Vincent asked, and she nodded as she tries.

Nodoka looked at her card momentary, "…A… **ADEAT**…" she said the keyword, the light appeared from the card, and it has been become a book from the pactio card. "Wahhh!" She surprised by that, a thick and dark brown hard covered book and with the title **Diarium Ejus**.

"Waah… The card turned into a book… how mysterious…" Nodoka commented at the book she's holding. "It's beautiful… and it's shining as well." She likes the appearance of the book.

"A book huh…" Vincent said. "So… what does it do?"

"I'm not sure what does this do…" Nodoka replied.

"One thing is to find out what's inside there." Vincent suggested. "Try and see the content, then we know."

Nodoka nodded, she opened the book, flipping every page and there were all blank. "It's totally blank… There's nothing written in here." Nodoka said. A moment later, some pictures and words are slowly appearing. "Huh? Some pictures and words are appearing…" Nodoka said, she reads the contents. "On the 24th of April… Thursday…"

"I see… a picture diary huh?" Vincent said, they both looked at the image, on the current page was a cartoonish picture of Nodoka and Negi kissing with a log written under it, saying:

**24****th**** of April, Thursday**

**I kissed my beloved Negi-sensei yesterday, Kyaa~! It was only by accident. One day I would like to do it in a more romantic way.**

They all read the log written there, Nodoka went blushed and confused as she reading her own thoughts from the book, and Vincent is having a thought as he understand the purpose of this book.

_'…A mind reading book… with picture and log details. Now this is convenient…' _Vincent thought as he interested of that book, then, he recalls back the image from Asuna's pactio card. _'…Now Nodoka is a supporter with mind reading ability, and Asuna is a melee strength close combat fighter… And Negi's an apprentice mage. Somehow I'm kind of pity at Negi's role, but that just for now.'_

Yue appeared around the corner. "What's wrong Nodoka?" Yue asked, then, she noticed her assistant teacher was right beside Nodoka. "Oh, Vincent-sensei." Yue asked as she politely greets.

"Ah! Yue!" Nodoka surprised.

"Good morning." Vincent greets. And then Nodoka noticed another page revealing a new picture and logs, Nodoka look at the book, the picture was showing Yue been push down by Negi, her face showing some blush and hesitation while Negi was lying above her as ready to seduce her, the logs saying:

**24****th**** of April, Thursday (Yue)**

**Yesterday was an extremely troublesome day; Negi-sensei pushed me down right in front of Nodoka while she was sleeping from faint. I couldn't believe how stupid it all was… and even now I worry about…**

Nodoka slammed the book close quickly as she seen something that she shouldn't, Yue noticed something's wrong.

"What's that book about, Nodoka" Yue asked as she appeared behind her trying to look what Nodoka has had there.

"Ah… nothing… this is…" Nodoka replied as she move away the book from her.

"Ah! Why are you hiding it? We're friends, right? You don't have to hide a book from me." Yue said.

_'AAAAAAH! T-t-t-t-this book… This is a very bad book…'_ Nodoka thought while having blushes and spiral eyes.

"Yue, that's a fiction book that she said she brought it with her." Vincent said as he's helping Nodoka.

"A… Yes! It's a book I brought it with me." Nodoka responded, and then she mentally thanking three of them for the save. "And there are some things I want to keep for myself, so may you please stop asking about it, Yue…" Nodoka continues.

Yue looked suspicious as the four of them before sighing in defeat. "Ok ok… I won't look into anymore, but Nodoka, you should get ready too we're going to leave soon."

"Then, I will excuse myself, girls." Vincent said as he walks away excusing them.

"Then let's go Nodoka." Yue said to Nodoka, and then Haruna appeared and tackled them both.

"HEY! What are you two doing just standing there? Hurry up and get ready!" Haruna yelled to them as she tackled them. "We're going with Negi-sensei today, right? Come on, hurry up and change into your casual clothes!"

"Haruna, you're way too wound up!" Nodoka complains a bit.

"I'm suffering from lack of sleep, unlike you…" Yue complains too.

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Vincent**

Wearing back his Turk uniform in his old days, this time is black version one as the latest, with black gloves. Vincent hears knocking from his door, knowing who. He walks out of the room, and seeing both Kaede and Mana standing outside his room in casual clothes. Kaede was wearing sleeveless green shirt, blue pants and green women flat shoes, and Mana wearing black tank tops along with brown jacket casual, white pants and white sneaker.

"Yes, girls?" Vincent asked them. "How may I help you?"

The girls looked at their assistant teacher's appearance. "…Vincent-sensei, you kinda look like yakuza de gozaru." Kaede commented at Vincent's appearance.

"I agreed…" Mana agreed as she having a same opinion.

Vincent looked at them for a while, _'I guess they didn't learn about this term –Don't Judge by Its Appearance- for I am not a teenager… girls… But, I should take that as compliment…' _Vincent thought. "I will take it as compliment… Now back to the questions, what you girls needed from me?" Vincent asked the question again.

"Can we stick with you for this trip?" Mana asked first.

"…" He paused for a while. "So it just the two of you from separate group? What about your other group mates?" Vincent asked.

"Each of us can go everywhere we wanted, doesn't matter with individual groups or with other groups de gozaru." Kaede replied. "It's just from now on de gozaru."

"…Alright then." Vincent allowed them. "Anyway, right now Negi are almost ready to go to deliver the letter to this Kansai Magic Association, and Setsuna should be with him, along with Group 5… So, where shall we heading?" Vincent asked to both of them as they have experienced.

"Let me suggest a place for us to go, Vincent-kun~" Kaede suggest, and Mana's eye got twitched when Kaede calling Vincent '-kun' and not '-sensei', and Mana make a same move.

"We should go to shooting gallery, Vincent-kun." Mana suggested while added '-kun' too, and Kaede got tick mark.

"We better go to shrine for relaxation scene." Kaede cut in and Mana got tick mark.

Then, they both glaring each other like a rival, both keep on arguing for their destination, leaving Vincent sighing for watching both of them. _'…This should take a while…'_

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Negi**

To Negi, today he is ready to go meet the leader of the Kansai Magic Association to give the letter to the leader. "All right… everyone has free time today. Now's my chance to hand over the letter…" Negi said while holding a letter.

"Finally…" Chamo relieved.

He sneak out of the hotel avoiding from been spotted by few of the groups along the way, he snuck out the hotel through back door.

"Hehe… Escape through back door successful. I've got to hurry to the Kansai Magic Association's main temple. And also, I can leave Konoka-san to Setsuna-san and Vincent-nii." Negi said. "Where is the main temple anyway?" Negi said as he took out the map of Kyoto that he brought. "Hm…. I don't think it's far from here… I'm sure we'll be able to make up with Kansai once I hand the letter over! I've to give it my best!"

"Will it really be that easy?" Chamo said.

**Arashiyama Bridge**

"Huh? I was planning to go with Asuna-san this morning, and we promised to meet up here, but…" Negi said wondering as he stood there waiting quite longer than expected time.

"Ne~gi-sensei~" A girl suddenly call at Negi with sing-song voice from behind him.

"Eh?" Negi turned around to see Asuna and the rest of the group 5.

**Yue** was wearing a black and white cloth, a plaid skirt, black stockings and a high cut white boots.

**Haruna** had on a blue jacket, a white T-shirt, black pants with dark blue skirt, and white sneaker.

**Nodoka** wears a pale yellow sweater, a green skirt black socks, and brown shoes.

**Konoka** wore the same thing she wore on the shopping at the Harajuku at the day before the Kyoto trip, a white sweater and a pink skirt with boots.

**Asuna** was wearing a white T-shirt with long orange sleeves, matching skirt, black pants and running shoes.

And **Setsuna** was still in her regular school uniform without vest.

"Waah! What a cute clothes!" Negi compliments at them as he astonished, and so does Chamo. _"… Wait a minute! W-w-why the others are with you, Asuna-san!? And where is Vincent-nii?"_ Negi asked whispering at Asuna as he gets close to Asuna.

_"I'm sorry! Baru saw me leaving!"_ Asuna replied apologizing as she gesturing an apologize sign. _"And for Vincent, I'm not sure…" _**(Baru – Haruna's nickname)**

"Negi-sensei! You were about to go somewhere using that map, right? Take us along!" Haruna said loudly.

"Eh… doesn't group 5 have plans for free activity time?" Negi asked.

"Nope." Yue replied while sipping juice box.

"Negi-kun, let's take a look around together!" Konoka said as she suggested.

_"Asuna-saaan!"_ Negi said whispering to Asuna as he complaining more.

_"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But all we've got to do is lose them mid-way, right?" _Asuna whispered back and she suggested a plan.

"All right! Let's go!" Haruna shouted.

**Arashiyama Town**

The group arrived at the town for having a tour and sightseeing, "Waah! Even the area near the hotel is nice!" Konoka commented as they walking while sight-seeing.

"Yes, The Arashiyama Sagano area has many places famous for their autumn scenery. It would be nice to come here during autumn." Yue explained, while Nodoka still looking at her artifact, the diary book.

"Say, where are we going, sensei?" Haruna asked their child teacher.

"Do you want me to guide you?" Yue the historian expert asked as volunteer for their guide.

"Eh… no, um… I was just going that way…" Negi replied while try to think how to answer, then he not sure where need to go. _"W… what should we do, Asuna-san?"_ Negi whispered Asuna as he clueless.

_"Eh… we've got no choice but to try and lose them in a crowd…"_ Asuna whisper back.

Haruna looked at both Negi and Asuna as both of them having conversation, she asks, "Hey, Asuna. Can I ask you something?" Haruna stopped at behind Asuna.

"Hm? What?" Asuna replied.

"…You're not dating Negi-sensei, are you?" Haruna straight asked, Asuna stunned as she slammed her head on a tanuki **(Raccoon Dog)** statue, Negi surprised at Asuna's reaction.

"Now that is absurd! This brat is only 10 years old, you know!" Asuna yelled back as she grab Negi and pinch his cheek.

"S… sorry, I guess you're right… I guess normally speaking he'd be a fifth grader…" Haruna apologize, she looked back and noticed their book worm are standing far behind the group. "Hey, Nodoka! Don't just stare at that book all day! Hurry up and come with us!"

"Ah… un…" Nodoka responded.

"Hey, there's an arcade over here! Let's get a sticker photo as a souvenir of our Kyoto visit!" Haruna suggested as she points an arcade nearby there.

"Sticker photo?" Nodoka asked.

"That's right! Together with sensei~!" Haruna said loudly as she grabs Nodoka's hand and all of them are going to arcade.

"Ah… eh…" Nodoka follows.

"Ah, that sounds good! Let's take one together, Se-chan!" Konoka said while grab Setsuna's hand. The group went to take pictures, and took several different photos of the groups, Negi with Nodoka in it, along with Haruna beside Nodoka; Negi and Asuna; Konoka and Setsuna with blushed embarrassed; Yue, Haruna and Negi, Chamo been dragged away from camera by Yue as she doesn't want any animals disturbing their photos due to Chamo's pose always with cigarette.

And then Haruna got something to says, "I wonder… will the atmosphere will change if Vincent-sensei with us?"

"He's with other group, I think..." Yue replied.

"And there's something funny about these sticker photos… I wonder…" Haruna suspected something. "It's just your imagination." Yue replied looking away.

"Negi-kun, Asuna! Come over here where everyone else is!" Konoka calls them.

"Sheesh… we come all the way to Kyoto and they want to play at arcade?" Asuna said while sweat-dropped.

_"Ane-san, Aniki! This is our chance! Just play a game for now, and then escape when you see a chance!"_ Chamo whispered to both Asuna and Negi a plan to escape from here.

"Un!" Negi responded as he understand.

"I guess you're right…" Asuna agreed.

"What kind of game are you playing?" Negi asked as they went beside them seeing Yue and Haruna playing game.

"Ah, sorry sensei! If I play well at this, I can get a limited edition Kansai rare card!" Haruna replied loudly again.

"It's a game about mages." Yue explained.

"Remember the game we were playing on the Shinkanken **(Bullet Train)**? This is a special edition!" Haruna added in.

"A game about mages, huh… maybe I should give it a try…" Negi said as he wanted to try for once, even though he's a teacher, but still a child.

"Yeah!" Konoka cheers.

"All right! I've been waiting for this!" Haruna said loudly as she waiting for a rival.

"I'll lend you my started set, sensei." Yue said as she lends Negi her cards to try it out. Moment later, as Negi started playing, he won few matches.

"Whoa! You're good! Are you really a beginner, sensei? This is what I'd expect from child genius!" Haruna surprised.

"Mind if I join in?" A boy with a black school uniform and white beanie covering his long black hair asked.

"Eh?" Negi sees a person come. "Sure thing." Negi allowed, this surprises others that someone wants to challenge at Negi.

"A challenger? Will you be ok, sensei?" Haruna said.

"Go for it, Negi-kun!" Konoka is cheering for Negi.

"Don't lose to a local kid! Show him what Tokyo people are made of!" Haruna is cheering too, and also others as well. A battle of mage game between Negi the child teacher and a local kid. The group is keeping on cheering at Negi's fight, and after a while, Negi lost the match.

"Ah… I lost…" Negi said.

"No, that was very good for your first time, Negi-sensei!" Haruna cheer Negi up.

"That's right…" The local boy started to talk. "You're not bad at all. But… you've got a long way to go before you become a proper **'mage'**." The boy told Negi while smiling at him. "See you around, Negi Springfield."

"Ah! Hey! You! Don't run away!" Haruna yelled.

"Eh! How did you know my name?!" Negi exclaimed as he surprised, expecting the enemies strike.

"You entered your name into the machine yourself when you started playing, didn't you?" The local boy replied as he points his finger to the arcade machine screen there, revealing Negi's name. Negi scratch his head for being stupidity. "See ya!" The local boy left.

"Hey! He's getting away!" Haruna said loudly to alert others, although she was just joking.

As the boy was leaving he bumped into Nodoka making them fall. The boy had to grab his hat before I fell off his head. "Sorry onee-chan." The local boy apologized as he quickly grabbed his hat and put it back. He then got up and ran away. "I can see you panties!" He laughed as he left the room, leaving a blushing Nodoka.

"There's something mysterious about that boy… he feels just like Negi-kun…" Konoka commented as they seeing the boy left the arcade center.

"Don't think too hard about it. Now let Baru-sama shows you the skills!" Haruna said while taking out her card.

"Then I shall be your opponent." Yue said while taking her card out, both of them challenge each other again.

"All right! I'm gonna grab all the limited edition Kansai rare cards!" Haruna shouted.

"Yeah!" Yue yelled.

"Yeah~!" Konoka added in.

_"Aniki, now!" _Chamo whisper to Negi and he nodded, three of them are decided to take this chance to leave the arcade.

"Ok, Sakurazaki-san, we're leaving Konoka to you." Asuna said to Setsuna.

"All right, please be careful, you two." Setsuna replied as wishing them good luck.

They both started to went toward to their destination, which is Kansai Magic Association lie inside the temple. "All right! Let's get that letter delivered and stop all these annoying things from happening, Negi!" Asuna said as both of them began their journey.

"Ok! Asuna-san!" Negi replied cheerfully as he glad that he has a reliable partner beside him.

**Somewhere inside the alley**

The boy who challenged Negi to the game had run into an alley. He stopped and spoke to someone in the shadows. "I knew it, His last name was Springfield." The boy stated.

"Hmph. So it's true… He's the son of the Thousand Master… He will be a worthy opponent…" The woman stated. "Huhu… I'm gonna pay you back good for before… you little brats… and that mysterious man…" The figure stepped out of the shadows to reveal the monkey woman accompanied by two other peoples. The one to her right was Tsukuyomi and to her left was a boy with white hair in a blue school uniform. Behind them there are few beasts with a charm on their foreheads.

"Where are the other two? Nero and Weiss, where are them?" The woman asked as she didn't see Nero and Weiss with them.

"They are currently out there somewhere, and their target is the long black haired man that you faced before." The white haired boy replied.

"Hm… I see, that way they could distract him from me." The woman said grinning.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Meanwhile to Negi**

While Negi, Chamo, and Asuna are heading toward to the Kansai Magic Association, they didn't notice Nodoka was following them all along secretly from behind.

"Negi-sensei, Asuna-san… Where are they going?" Nodoka said.

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Vincent**

**Arashiyama Town**

Vincent, Mana and Kaede arrived at the Arashiyama Town by following Vincent's instinct. He decided he choose the place. Mana and Kaede has done with their arguing and they frowning, showing slightly tears while their heads having a plus-shape bandage that Vincent slightly knocked their heads for stopping their arguments.

"My apologies, girls. That's the only way to stop both of you two arguing each other." Vincent said to them, and they nodded.

"Hai, Vincent-kun…" They both said in unison.

"Anyway, following by my instinct, Negi and the group 5 should be inside the arcade." Vincent stated Negi and others' location.

"How did you know they are inside the arcade? Vincent?" Mana asked.

"My instinct told me." Vincent replied, this cause Mana and Kaede sweat-dropped. Few minutes later, they arrived inside the arcade, and also thanks to Vincent's height, he can see Setsuna and others over at near corner there are playing, Setsuna just leaning at the wall there watching over them. Vincent and two of them are went over there, Vincent stopped and pat on Setsuna's shoulder, causing her to jump at surprise, Setsuna turn around and sees Mana and Kaede giggles, along with Vincent making 'Silent Please' gesture. Setsuna turn around and look at Konoka, Yue and Haruna is still focusing on arcade, and then she turns back.

_"Vincent-sensei, Mana, Kaede, what are you guys doing here?" _Setsuna whispered at them with blushed.

_"Mana and Kaede having a bit argument to decide which place to visit, and in the end, I pick here according to the map."_ Vincent whisper back. _"And… Negi and Asuna left to deliver the letter already?" _Vincent asked.

_"Yes, sensei, they left a while ago."_ Setsuna replied his question, and then Vincent noticed someone else is gone missing.

_"*Sigh* Setsuna, I have to be a little harsh for you. If I give you an assignment to keep an eye on VIP people, you will fail the assignment miserably." _Vincent stated, causing Setsuna get confused by that, both Kaede and Mana realized by that means.

_"Eh?"_ Setsuna confused. _"What do you mean by that, Vincent-sensei?"_

_"Seems like you've forgotten Nodoka." _Vincent stated, Setsuna widen her eyes and look around, and then she look back at Vincent, and Vincent sigh for knowing her answers. _"And let me guess… no one noticed Nodoka was following Negi and Asuna… am I right?"_ Vincent replied with intelligence, causing Setsuna shocked for not noticing Nodoka gone.

_"Ah! I'm sorry for my carelessness!" _Setsuna is apologizing as she bowing down.

"Don't worry, I will find them and also Nodoka." Vincent said with normal tone.

"Ah… Thank you Vincent-sensei." Setsuna replied.

Then Vincent says, "Setsuna, don't call me sensei when we are not in class. Understand? I'm still not getting used to those honorifics." She nodded. Vincent can see the distance between her and Konoka. "You know, Setsuna. You could just standing beside her, you're a nice girl and strong, you have to accompanying her by her side all the time. That's not how a childhood friend acts."

Setsuna blushed at the praises, then she says, "It's because… Konoka-ojou-sama is enjoying herself. She's made a lot of friends and become a lot more cheerful since she started moved to Mahora and attending Mahora Academy. This is the best way after all living peacefully together, with Konoka-ojou-sama not knowing a thing… I've gotten a little too close to her during this school trip, once we go back to the academy, I'll have to return to normal and protect her from the shadows like I've always done…" Setsuna stated humbly.

Vincent, Mana and Kaede listened, Vincent noticed both Mana and Kaede went closer to her and smacked her on the head at the same spot. Setsuna confused by that sudden.

"Setsuna. Don't keep on hiding your true feelings de gozaru." Kaede said while patting Setsuna's shoulder.

"Yeah… bottling your feelings is not good. You want to stay alongside Konoka-san right? Then you should just do it." Mana said while patting Setsuna's other shoulder.

"Eh? B-b-b-but… I…" Setsuna don't know what to say.

"No excuse. Just follow what your heart tells you to do, there are always had other ways to protect what you wanted to protect. And also, I noticed Konoka become unhappy and worry while we on the train." Vincent said, and Setsuna surprised by that. "You keep on ignoring her when she greets you, and that's why she grew unhappy, and she will be sad if you stopped talking to her after this trip. Do you really want that?" Vincent lectures to Setsuna. Setsuna didn't realize this, Vincent continues. "Think about this, will you?"

Setsuna nodded in impulse, Mana and Kaede smiled from her answer and they both went to see and talk animatedly to the girls.

"Vincent-s… ah… Vincent-kun, I think I need to check on Negi-sensei and Kagurazaka-san first." Setsuna said, Mana and Kaede both surprised by Setsuna started to call Vincent by add '-kun'.

_'…Again with that Honorific...'_ Vincent thought."Setsuna, don't tell them Nodoka was following them, just say in normal, alright?" Vincent said, and she nodded.

"Hai!" Setsuna replied.

"I'll go and look for Nodoka." Vincent tells her. "Mana, Kaede, stick with them, I go look for Nodoka, and I try to help Negi, if he need some assistance." Vincent tells Mana and Kaede and they both nodded before Vincent walks out from Arcade Center. Then, Setsuna took a piece of substitution stencil paper and started to chant as she also wants to back them up.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Inside the train**

**To Negi, Chamo, and Asuna**

They are taking a train which heads to Kansai Magic Association's area. "Sorry about make you come with me, Asuna-san." Negi said.

_'That's right… why is an ordinary high-school student like ane-san agreeing to help us? According to Asakura-nee-san, she has a strict anti-kid policy…' _Chamo thought.

_'… Hehehe… Don't tell me ane-san is in lo-MMPFFH!?'_ Chamo thought but his nose been blocked by Asuna.

"Hey, what kind of rubbish are you spouting now!? Would a normal person let a 10 year old walk into a dangerous situation by himself?" Asuna said as she recalls from what Vincent told her.

**Flashback**

**Yesterday's night, outside the hotel**

Late night, the moment after the game, everyone heads back to their room. "Asuna." Vincent calls before Asuna leave.

"Yes? Vincent?" Asuna asked.

"Tomorrow, you and Negi are going to Kansai Magic Association right?" Vincent stated.

"Yeah, why?" Asuna teases.

"If you and Negi met into some kind of trouble, use this, this will help you two." Vincent said before he took out a something.

**Flashback ended**

"Asuna-san…" Negi said. Asuna recalls back but been snapped out by Negi.

"What-what!?" Asuna exclaimed.

"Are you alright Asuna-san?" Negi asked concerns.

"No-Nothing! It's just that… when it comes to people who try their best at everything… I don't hate them, whether they're brats or not! You got a problem with that?" Asuna said while putting her arms behind her head.

**Genhiko Temple**

Later, Negi, Chamo and Asuna arrived in front of the Genhiko Temple as they are staring at the grand entrance with awe face. "This is the headquarters of the Kansai Magic Association…?" Negi asked with awe face.

"It looks a lot like the **Fushimi Shrine**…" Chamo said while looking at the map.  
(Note: The **Fushimi Inari Shrine** is a popular temple in Kyoto most notable for the many wooden gates along its main path)

"Uwaah… it feels like someone's going to jump out at us any second!" Asuna commented.

"All we have to do is to hand the letter over to their leader…" Negi said.

Asuna noticed there's a small light appeared somewhere, and then the light popped into a mini Setsuna in priestess robes with tiny sword appeared, Asuna jumped.

"Kagurazaka-san! Is Negi-sensei all right?" The mini Setsuna asked.

"Wah!?" Asuna surprised. "W… What the heck are you!?" Asuna asked.

"S… Setsuna-san?" Negi said.

"Yes, this technique is one similar to the body-splitting technique. It lets me communicate with you. I was worried about you guys, so I came to see how you were doing." The mini Setsuna replied. "Oh, please call me 'Little Setsuna'." Little Setsuna introduced while bowing to them, they all sweat-dropped. "I'm pretty sure the leader of the Kansai Magic Association is in these mountains somewhere…"

"You're taking my role!" Chamo exclaimed.

"Please stop that!" Chibi Setsuna hold Chamo back. "They don't welcome mages from the east like Negi-sensei and I pretty sure Vincent-sensei also, so please watch out for traps! We don't know what those people who attacked us the day before yesterday are up to…" Chibi Setsuna continues to explain.

"Understood! Little Setsuna-san! I'll be really careful!" Negi said.

"I don't know how much use it'll be, I'll bring out that fan too!" Asuna said as she summons out her fan and quickly hide behind the column.

"All right! Let's go!" Asuna, Negi, Chamo and Little Setsuna charged into the shrine. They stopped behind each of those wooden gates, while try to scanning the front.

"Nothing's coming out…" Asuna said while panting.

"I can't feel any strange magic here. This is going well… isn't it?" Negi said a bit naïve tone.

"All right! Let's cover the rest in one go!" Chamo said.

"OK!" Asuna and Negi said in unison.

"Ah! Please don't drop your guard, you two!" Little Setsuna warns them, but they didn't listen. One of the Gates suddenly appeared some runes, and behind the Gate, someone was standing there while observing them.

**30 minutes later…**

Negi and the others still running through many stairs, Asuna collapsed from exhausted. "These stairs… go on… forever… I… I'm actually tired for once…" Asuna commented before collapse.

"Haah… haah… we've been running for 30 minutes now…" Negi almost exhausted.

"Could… could this be…?" Setsuna suspected something.

"Eh… what is it? Little Setsuna-san?" Negi asked as he knows Little Setsuna know something.

"Let's scout ahead, Negi-sensei!" Chibi Setsuna said as Negi and Chibi Setsuna went ahead, leaving Asuna and Chamo resting behind.

"Asuna-san, please rest here!" Negi tells Asuna.

"…I'll leave it to you…" Asuna replied as she unable to stand up.

"Take care, aniki!" Chamo said as he wishing them farewell.

"Haah… haah… this is weird… we've run far enough to go all the way around Kyoto by now…" Negi commented.

"No… this is…" Little Setsuna said as she aware of something.

And then they suddenly appeared behind Asuna. "Asuna-san!?" Negi asked as he surprised by Asuna suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Kyaah! What the… Negi! Why in the world are you suddenly appeared behind me!?" Asuna exclaimed asking the same thing.

"I knew it! Negi-sensei let's go to the side!" Little Setsuna said. Once again they ended up in the same spot they were originally at. "There is no mistaking it. This is an infinite time-space spell! We're currently inside a looping field that extends in a sphere for 500 meters around us! In other words… we're trapped within the Thousand Gates!" Little Setsuna concluded. This panicked them all.

**Somewhere inside the bamboo field**

There were two persons hiding behind the bushes and bamboos, spying on Negi and others. "Hehehe… looks like they've totally fallen into our trap… he really is just a brat after all…" The woman said from within the trees. "We'll just let them rot here, since there's no escape. All you guys have to do is sit here and watch them."

"What? That's so boring…!" The boy exclaimed. "I hate boring plans like this… it's not like they're really powerful or anything… I just like face to face confrontations better!"

"You just keep quiet and do what you're told, ok?" The mysterious woman jumped down and disappeared.

"Tsk… this is no fun…" The boy muttered as he dissatisfied.

**Back to Negi's group**

"Aniki! Let's try escape from above!" Chamo said as he suggested.

"Right!" Negi got on his flying staff and began to fly upwards, but when he reached at the certain height, he reappeared behind Asuna again and landed on Asuna.

"Goddammit! We can't even get out from above! We got sent right back down here!" Chamo exclaimed.

"Hey! Maybe we're going to be stuck here forever!" Asuna exclaimed.

"C… Can't the real Setsuna-san come and help us!?" Negi asked Little Setsuna.

"I… I'm sorry, but the enemies are after ojou-sama too, so I can't leave her side…" Little Setsuna replied.

"Oh… wait… how bout Vincent-nii-san? He can help us with his tricks!" Chamo said.

"Oh yeah! Vincent is smart! He sure can help figure it out!" Asuna exclaimed.

"But what if Vincent-nii doesn't know how to get out of this? Wouldn't he be stuck in here just like us? He won't be able to help Setsuna-san if he was here." Negi said reasoned to Asuna, then, Asuna realized something that is very important. She needs to go to the toilet.

_'This is bad! I need to go to the toilet!" _Asuna thought as she started to tremble. Negi and others noticed that.

"…Asuna-san?" Negi asked.

"AAAHH!" Then Asuna suddenly run ahead screaming, causing others surprised.

"Please calm down! Asuna-san!" Negi follows her, and so does others.

"Uwaa! Let me out of here!" Asuna shouted.

"Wait for me Asuna-san!" Negi keep on follow her.

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Nodoka**

**Entrance of the Shrine**

Nodoka was in the front of the shrine, looking at the direction that Negi and Asuna has just gone. _'Negi-sensei and Asuna-san, where did they go…?'_ Nodoka thought, she saw a sign on front that said no entry. "Huh…? No entry? Maybe I should look somewhere else." Suddenly, she felt a hand patted on her shoulder, she jumped and then turn around, and it was Vincent.

"Nodoka, I knew you were following Negi and others…" Vincent said.

"Vincent-sensei, what are you doing here?" Nodoka asked.

"Two reasons. Number one: You suddenly disappeared from Yue and others, so I come and look at you, and I found you here." Vincent said. "Number two: Since you know the existence of magic… then I don't have to hide this from you, Negi and others are in trouble, and luckily we are here, arrived at the right place." Vincent said as he looks at the warning sign, then Nodoka heard Negi shouting in help, she open her book and saw a picture of Negi and Asuna running around while crying in despair. The log was short and simple, it was from Negi, and the words are in big bold letters, it saying:

**24****th**** of April, Negi**

**UEEEE-N! HELP-!**

Vincent looks at the picture and examines. "They trapped in here." Vincent stated. "Nodoka, your book here is an essential key to help them." Vincent stated.

"Eh? But… how?" Nodoka asked.

"Your book can read people's thoughts at the moment." Vincent said. "Okay, let's test your book before we go in there and save Negi and others. So, Nodoka, what am I thinking now?" She opened her book and saw a new entry showing, the picture was showing Vincent pointing his head with a question mark above his head looking at Nodoka, and she reads the logs saying:

**24****th**** of April, Vincent**

**Your book can see the people's thoughts, and don't worry about others. Mana, Setsuna and Kaede are watching over them, so they should be fine, for now. After we rescued them, you will stay here with Asuna and Negi, I'll go back help others, because there's a huge possibility the enemies are after Konoka, your classmate.**

Nodoka got surprised and shocked as she finished reading it; Vincent looked into the book and read the entry. "Vincent-sensei! What do you mean the enemies are after Konoka-san?" Nodoka asked in confused.

"…It's a long explanation. Let's go help them first, shall we?" Vincent said, and Nodoka nodded. "Let's go." They both ran into the space of looping.

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Negi, Chamo, and Asuna**

As the group continuously running ahead of them, Asuna want to find the toilet as soon. "I can't take this anymore!" Asuna cried out still running.

"Ane-san we just can't keep on running recklessly like this!" Chamo told her.

"Huh?" Little Setsuna noticed something. "W… what's that!? A roof… there's a stop over there!" Little Setsuna pointed out to the group there's a resting stop ahead.

"Thank god! There's a toilet here!" Asuna shouted joyfully as she hurry went into it.

"HELLO? Anyone here?" Negi shouted. "There's a vending machine here. Let's buy something to drink and calm down." Chibi Setsuna said. "It's no use, Aniki. It looks like it's just a rest stop." Chamo said. A few minutes later the group was sitting down a drinking some tea from the vending machine.

"Phew… now to catch my breath…" Negi said as he drank green tea can.

"Let's assess our current situation and find a way to break out of here..." Little Setsuna said to the group.

"Sheesh! Why do they want to stop us from handing over a letter, anyway?" Asuna shouted complaining.

"I…I guess they don't want relation between east and west." Negi replied.

"Why don't they want relations to improve? That's so stupid…" Asuna said while sighing.

"Um… that's because…" Negi try to explain but don't know how.

"Apparently it is because the people of Kantou have forgotten tradition and become influenced by Western magic…" Little Setsuna help explains.

"I see… ah, how about a sandwich, Asuna-san?" Negi said as he bought some sandwich from the machine.

"Oh, thank you!" Asuna replied as she took a piece.

"More importantly, we should go over our combat capabilities at the moment." Chamo started discussing some strategies for their countermeasure.

"You're right. We don't know when the enemy might attack…" Little Setsuna agreed as she started discussion with their veteran strategic Chamo.

"That's right! We had Setsuna-nee-san and Vincent-nii-san with us the day before yesterday, but if we get attacked right now, it's just aniki and ane-san!" Chamo said.

"Speaking of that… I was wondering before, but how much stronger do I get while the contract is active? Am I going to be of any use at all?" Asuna asked wondering of her own strength.

"Ah… let's do a test and find out!" Chamo suggests as he jumped down and pointed at the nearby rock. "Ane-san, kick this rock as hard as you can!" Chamo tells Asuna.

"This one!? That looks like it would really hurt!" Asuna surprised.

"It's ok! Just do it!" Chamo said, and then Asuna try an axe kick the rock but it didn't change anything. Asuna is hopping around grabbing her injured leg.

"Ok, aniki! Activate the contract!" Chamo tells Negi.

**"Activate the contract for 30 seconds for the Kagurazaka Asuna, the disciple of Negi!"** Negi chant the words and an aura suddenly surrounding Asuna. The enemy boy noticed there's something's going on.

_'I can never get used to this weird feeling…'_ Asuna thought.

"That faint nimbus around you is magical energy, ane-san! Try kick the rock again, this time should be different!" Chamo explains the detail. Asuna consider a bit before try kick the rock and this time the rock been destroyed into pieces. She surprised by the power, Negi praising her.

"You won't lose to any mere human, even if he's a pro wrestler!" Chamo commented while smoking.

"This works on a similar principle to the '**Ki**' used by the **Shinmeiryuu**!" Little Setsuna said as she started explaining. "The swordsmen of **Shinmeiryuu** gather the '**Ki**' from within their bodies and use it in their combat techniques, this '**Ki**' is also used for **Onmyou** (Yin and Yang) techniques, but it takes many years of training to learn to manipulate '**Ki**'." Little Setsuna explained about the **Ki** of the eastern.

"A **Ministra Magi** draws magical energy from the mage in order to greatly enhance their physical abilities! As long as Negi-aniki has magical energy, ane-san can use that power to become a superhuman!" Chamo explained about the **magical energy** of the western. "Well… ane-san has a pretty good body to begin with…"

"And furthermore… Ek!" Little Setsuna attacked Asuna with the blade for demonstration.

"Kyahh!" Asuna screamed as she reacts defend herself with her arm, she feels that her arm didn't injured. "Huh? It doesn't hurt at all!" Asuna examined her arm and there's no wound.

"The magical energy around your body protects you from attacks. This is why I was confident in Kagurazaka-san's fighting ability the day before yesterday!" Little Setsuna said.

"Eh… I get it now… so, what is this '**Ki**' and '**magical energy**' stuff all about anyway?" Asuna asked.

"That would take too long to explain, ane-san." Chamo said.

**At the boy's position**

The boy observed something that interested him from the group. _'Hm… these guys are more interesting than I thought…' _The boy's thought grinning.

**To Negi**

"By the way, how about your magic, Negi-sensei?" Little Setsuna asked as she wanted to know about Negi's strength and capabilities.

"No problem! This guy's really strong, you know!" Asuna said loudly while patting Negi on the back to cheer him up.

"That's right! Aniki graduated at the top of the class in magic school!" Chamo said showing off.

_'But… but I…' _Negi thought of something, he slowly recalls back all his trainings during his time in Wales. _'Coming to think of it… I only know nine combat spells in total. The magic school wouldn't teach us anything beyond the basic __**'Magic Projectiles'**__ and __**'Kazahana Disarm'**__, so I sneaked into the book reserves behind the teacher's back to see if I could learn anything useful… Most of the combat magic I know is self-taught… if we were attacked by the professionals… can we really deal with them by ourselves?'_ Negi thought as he began to recall back. An imaged flashed in Negi's mind. On the last, an image reveals a man with a robe holding and choking up a strange being by its neck. All rubbles and ruins are surrounded at the mysterious person in Negi's mind, and blazing flames are danced in the background, this gives Negi's an idea. "Maybe, maybe I can make myself stronger by drawing on magical energy too?" Negi suggested in his thinking pose.

"Well… I guess you could do that…" Chamo said as he begins to think.

"Yes, it works on the same principles." Little Setsuna said as she slowly think of it.

"This is why's a ten years old like aniki can run so fast! It's like a reduced version of the same thing!" Chamo added in to recalls back when Negi used an enhancement on his feet to hastening himself.

"I wouldn't recommend it, though…" Little Setsuna said.

"Yeah! A mage should be using magic!" Chamo agreed.

"Don't worry about it for now. I think you two could handle most of the ordinary spellcasters from the Kansai Magic Association, along with Vincent-sensei…" Little Setsuna said as she feels like she's not able to help much despite her small body currently.

"Un! No problem! Those guys are no match for us!" Asuna said cheerfully.

"Hehehe… I can't let that comment go!" A voice from above said, this caused the group quickly raised their guard and looked around.

"Who's there!?" Asuna took out her card.

Something falling right in front of them, and that was a gigantic spider and atop it was the black haired boy they met before. "Maybe you should try me on for size before you start mouthing off like that."

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Setsuna**

**Arcade**

Back to arcade, where Setsuna and others along with Mana and Kaede are there, _"I knew they'd come! Negi-sensei, Kagurazaka-san! Be careful and hold on, Vincent-sensei probably on the way!"_ Setsuna telepathy, but been interrupted by Konoka.

"Se-chan!" Konoka shouted near her ears.

"Waaah! O… ojou-sama!" Setsuna got surprised.

"Why are you all spaced-out like that, Se-chan?" Konoka asked.

"Ah… no… no real reason…" Setsuna replied while backing off in embarrassment.

"Come on, Se-chan! Let's play!" Konoka dragged Setsuna somewhere else.

"Ah, no… ojou-sama… I…" Setsuna is trying to explains, but she couldn't.

A mysterious girl hiding behind one of the arcade machine, and that was Tsukuyomi, spying on them. "Hu huh u… Sakurazaki Setsuna-han… is it? I just love strong girls…" Tsukuyomi commented as her hand holding a charm that used to conceal her presence from others to detect.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Inside the walkway of the temple**

**To Vincent and Nodoka**

To Vincent and Nodoka, he's running while carrying Nodoka on his back to not slow them both down, they running through the gates constantly looking at the book in case of more danger appearing.

_'…It's been at least 20 minutes since we've entered here, an endless road with thousands of these gates…' _Vincent thought as he looked around to check any odds, then, he realized it. _'…I see. There's a trap filled this place that caused an endless loop? Interesting magic they have, this situation almost like stuck in the __**Coral Prison**__ with endless desert walking beneath the __**Gold Saucer**__ there, trapped there eternally.' _Vincent thought as he smirked for meeting such a thing. _'Think something like this can stop me?' _For Vincent that he can easily break through all these loops, but due to Nodoka was beside her, he cannot do anything that can endanger his student.

"Ah!" Nodoka surprised sudden.

"What's wrong, Nodoka?" Vincent asked as he stopped his running, he lowered Nodoka down to ground. Nodoka shows the page that appeared to Vincent, they saw a giant spider appeared into the book, and they knew Negi and others is in danger. "A giant creature huh… It seems like we have to hurry." Vincent said as he grab Nodoka and bring her to his back, and Vincent start to run very fast. _'…It's not an endless road, there's a limited.'_

**To Negi and the others**

**[Music Started: Press to Victory – The Last Remnant]**

Negi and others faced an opponent that appeared sudden, and it's the boy that they met an hour ago. "Bring it on, mage of the west! Or should I say… Negi Springfield!" The boy stated.

"You're…!" Negi knows the opponent.

"Ah! You're that boy from the arcade center!" Asuna exclaimed as she points at the boy.

"Oh no! Then that means Konoka-san is under attack now!" Negi realized.

"No, it seems like we're safe for now!" Little Setsuna said.

_'Is this guy the one who set this trap? Was he at the arcade center to scout me out?' _Negi thought while looking at the boy and that spider. Negi is planning a strategy. _'That one-chan from the day before yesterday had a goki as well… it's going to be another mage against __**Onmyou user**__ partner against goki battle after all…'_ Negi thought as he plans to fight on the **Onmyou user**, while Asuna is going to fight against the giant spider.

"Negi!" Asuna calls to Negi to ready before she dashed forward.

"Ok!" Negi replied as he began to chant, **"Activate the contract for 90 seconds for the disciple of Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna!"** Negi chants to Asuna, aura surroundings her to enhance her capabilities.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're a brat!" Asuna shouted, she charged toward the spider and gave a straight powerful punch at the spider along with the boy, the boy jumped away from the punch, creating a dent on its exoskeleton, sending the giant spider fly back away.

"Woah!" The boy surprised from the strength.

"**ADEAT**!" Asuna summons out the fan, she jumped as to prepare a strong attack from the air to the downed spider. She strike at the spider and instantly destroyed the spider and turning it back to a charm.

The others are amazed. "Oh!" Little Setsuna amazed by Asuna's skill.

"Waah! That was amazing, Asuna-san!" Negi praised.

"I'm pretty good at this!" Asuna said as she landed on the ground.

"That's ane-san for you! You don't see that kind of power often, even with the contract!" Chamo praised her.

"How was that!?" Asuna asked.

"Ahaha! Not bad, one-chan!" The boy praised loudly enough to let them hear, Asuna looked at the boy standing on the roof of the building. "I heard that a middle school girl with a strange power to break enchantments was with you, so I brought along one with powerful wards, and yet you returned it to charm form in just one blow…" The boy commented, then, he faced at Negi. "But as for you, you're just a small fry!" The boy said as he pointed at Negi. "The amazing one is that onee-chan over there! Aren't you embarrassed to be protected by a girl? This is why I hate western mages!" The boy said as he looked down at Negi here for not able to fight like the close combatant.

Negi losing confidence when he heard what he said. "Come on, Negi! We can't lose to this guy in a shouting match!" Asuna run to Negi's side. "You're just a sore loser because your goki was defeated, you little brat!" Asuna taunted back at the boy.

"Yeah! You've got zero chance of winning now! If you're going to surrender, now's the time to do it!" Chamo taunted also.

"Hehe… onee-chan… you just don't get it either too… I'm not just any magic user…" The boy said as he ready to make a move.

"Eh?" Asuna confused.

"Please be careful! This guy just might be…" Little Setsuna warns them, but the boy already made a move.

The boy jumped from the roof and charged toward Asuna and attempt to attack her, Asuna reacts to send many attacks onto him but he dodged it all with ease. "Give it up! You can't hit me!" The boy mocks. The boy jumped over the last move, sweep kicked Asuna, tripping her and charged at Negi.

Negi surprised at the speed but he has already chanting a spell, **"RAS TEL MA SCIR MAGISTER FLANS…"** Negi chanting, while the boy took out some barrier charms and, **"EXCLAMATIO!"** by Negi has done chanting and send some magic attack toward the boy, but the boy blocked the magic with barrier charms. The barrier charms didn't managed to shield the boy completely, and it managed to blow away the boy's hat, revealing ears of a wolf. **"REFLECTIO…"** Negi got surprised by the appearance and quickly to chant another spell, but he wasn't able to finish chanting and been sent flying by that boy's punch.

"Negi!?" Asuna exclaimed as she wasn't able to protect Negi from the enemy.

**[End of the Music]**

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Vincent and Nodoka**

Nodoka was watching the situation from Negi goes on in the book while she sat down leaning to a fence, quietly wondering if this was real. She didn't even notice that Negi and others was actually nearby her, except Vincent, he's quietly watching the fight. A moment later, they suddenly disappeared as they went through another loop.

_'That boy… he's a close combatant type like Ku Fei, a very disadvantage against Negi, and he also blocking all attacks from Asuna at the same time… That kid quite good in close combat… his level about like Ku Fei… Should I enter into their fray, or just stay still here?' _Vincent thought as he having a consideration whether he has to go in or not, then, he decided not to. _'…I think this should give Negi have some close combat experience, to let Negi's knows long range magic not always can help you. But, if Negi dares to interrupt his fight, I will come.' _Vincent thought while watching. _'…And beside of that… I sensed something that is lurking inside these thick bamboos…' _Vincent thought as he feels a hostile presence hidden within the bamboos. _'Can't tell what it is, but it's a large monster…'_

**To Negi and others**

"Where do you think you're running off to… you little runt!" The boy angered. He did an upwards palm thrust, breaking through Negi's magical barrier. Negi landed on the ground and cough out some bloods. "Hehe… how was that? I broke through his barrier!" The boy mocks. "That one really affected him!

"This is bad… we can't win…" Chamo said in panic tone while hopping on Little Setsuna's head, they both leaning against a vending machine.

"Y… You! You should have told us from the start that you were a fighter instead of a mage!" Asuna exclaimed angrily. "And stop picking on Negi! I'm your opponent!" Asuna yelled.

"Whatever~ you were the ones who just assumed…" The boy talked back with his hands behind his head as he does not like to fight girls. "Fighting is a man's job! I don't hit girls even an incredible strong girls like you, onee-chan." The boy looked back at Negi. "Hey, you western mages are no good after all! You're so weak! I bet your dad, the Thousand Whatever isn't so tough either, you shrimp!" The boy mocks again, and Negi snapped from those words.

"Aniki, no!" Chamo shouted at Negi while holding a drinking bottle.

"Let's retreat for now!" Little Setsuna warns. Little Setsuna began to cast a spell, and Chamo threw a bottle with great might toward the boy, **"ONBU FUI RAUN KRA SHA RA KU MAN…"** Little Setsuna cast the spell toward the bottle, and the bottle exploded, surrounding nearby with mist, and blinding the boy's sight.

"Ane-san! Take care of aniki!" Chamo alerted at Asuna.

"Damn! Mist? I can't see!" The boy shouted as he tries to sweep away those mist as quickly as possible, Asuna use this chance to escape as she quickly carry Negi away. By the mist was clear, they all disappeared. "Ah! They got away! Damn it! You cowards! You can run away from me, but you'll never escape from here!" The boy shouted angrily.

**To Vincent and Nodoka**

"Ah… thank goodness! It looks like they got away!" Nodoka said watching the situation through the book, Vincent was behind her, looking at their situation, tracking the boy's presence, and also keeping an eye on the unknown monster stationing within the bamboos.

_'…Sooner that monster will show out.' _Vincent thought. _'I need to keep an eye on that monster… it's not an average one.'_

**To Negi**

** Somewhere around in the same place **

The group found a place for them to rest that is within the area of infinite loop, "Argh! What the hell is that cheeky brat's problem!? And what's with those stupid ears he has!?" Asuna shouted anger.

"That boy is a kuzoku." Little Setsuna replied.

"K… Kuzoku!? …What's that?" Asuna asked as she calmed down.

"It's a wolf or fox type monster. In other words, he's a youkai **(Demon)**." Little Setsuna replied.

"He's like a wolf-man, they're really strong." Chamo commented.

"What the heck? So we're fighting another monster? This is such a pain… sheesh… nothing surprise me anymore…" Asuna sighed as the situation getting tougher and tougher.

"I… I'm sorry…" Little Setsuna apologizes.

"What are you apologizing, Sakurazaki-san?" Asuna asked. Then, she turned to Negi. "Negi, you beat Eva-chan, the so-called strongest monster, didn't you? You should be able to take care of a brat the same age of you in no time!" Asuna said, causing Chibi Setsuna knowing something that she didn't know.

"That's unreasonable, ane-san." Chamo said.

Asuna stopped her mid rant as she noticed Negi was bleeding. "Huh? You're… you're bleeding! Does it hurt!? Just wait, I'll get a towel!" Asuna said, she get two towels, one is dry, one is been wetted, she's cleaning Negi's bleeding face with wet towel and rub his face with dry towel, while Little Setsuna and Chamo discussing something regarding about Evangeline.

"Asuna-san… I… I studied how to fight because I wanted to find my father…" Negi started a conversation.

"U... un…? What? A serious conversation?" Asuna wondered.

"I believed that I would need combat ability in my search for my father." Negi continued and Asuna listened. "And, Takamichi spend a whole month teaching me, you know!"

"What!? Takahata-sensei!? Tell me in more detail about that…" Asuna surprised as she wanted to hear more while forcefully push the towel onto Negi's face.

"Maybe… next time… but… It was a near-miraculous coincidence that I managed to beat Evangeline-san… Now that I think about it, Evangeline-san went easy on me for some reason…" Negi continues to say.

"R… really…?" Asuna pretend not to surprise.

"A win is a win! Although she never uses any of her shinso powers…" Chamo added in.

"…I'm still inexperienced… but I've got to become stronger, or I won't be able to continue my search for my father! That's why I have to beat that guy!" Negi said. Others were touched by his words.

_'Getting fired up just because he got beaten… I guess he is just like a normal boy in some ways…'_ Asuna thought.

"B… but how are we going to win against him, aniki!?" Chamo exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Chamo-kun, I have a plan!" Negi said in confident while thumb up.

**To Vincent and Nodoka**

"Eeh? A plan to beat that really strong boy!? This is incredible! I want to see what happens next!" Nodoka chirped. Vincent smiled at Negi's determination.

Vincent smirked as he sees. _'That's good Negi, to have that great determination, keep on going like that, and you will become the youngest and strongest mage ever. Although I have no knowledge about that kind of magic of your being use.' _Vincent thought. Later, they both stopped when they heard rustling sound. Nodoka put her book away.

"**ABEAT**!" Nodoka sheath back her artifact, and that moment Vincent readied his left fist for knowing what will happen later.

"Found you! Huh?" The boy shouted and realized it was wrong persons he after. The boy went straight to Nodoka and unable to divert his path, but Vincent appeared in front of Nodoka and gave the incoming missile boy a punch the boy with minimized force directly to his face, stopping his momentum and landed on the ground, saving Nodoka from the incoming crash.

"Boy, don't just suddenly charge to my student." Vincent said before he went toward to the boy, he held his arm out to the boy and offering to help him up.

"Sorry! It-it's my fault for that! It wasn't on-on purpose!" The boy quickly apologized as he gets up from the ground, this caught Vincent's attention.

_'…Oh? It seems like he's a polite one, even though he's an enemy.' _Vincent thought.

"You gave me a one good punch…" The boy said while rubbing his cheek, while hiding his ears. _'Ouch! What a punch…' _"Oh, aren't you that onee-chan from the arcade center? So you're her teacher?" The boy asked as he looked at Vincent.

"No, but I'm her assistant teacher." Vincent replied while shaking his head. "Both of us got lost track of her friends somewhere, and we thought they came up here, however we didn't expected of this. My student here and I have been walking around here a while ago, and it seems endless plus I don't see someone." Vincent looked towards Nodoka and sending her a wink, she noticed he want her to play along, and she nodded.

_'Damn… did they follow me?' _The boy thought. "You can't be here! There was an **'Entry Prohibited'** sign outside, wasn't there?" The boy said.

"Yes, we know that, but we ignored it just to find my missing students." Vincent said in calm tone. "Perhaps you can help us?"

"Ye… yeah… sorry…" Nodoka stuttered.

_'…Crap! Did other people entered here as well?'_ The boy thought."Well, it doesn't really matter, I have something urgent need to done, I have to go right now, and I'll be back here later to help you both get out of here plus help you find your missing students. Can you take care of her, nii-san?" The boy asked Vincent.

"Hmph… I am." Vincent replied.

"That's good. You both just stay here okay?" The boy said and was about to run off and then Nodoka suddenly called out to him.

"Wait… um… my… my name is Miyazaki Nodoka, and my sensei here is Vincent Valentine, what's your name?" She asked the boy, Vincent noticed Nodoka planning something meaningful.

_'I see. Nodoka, you planning to read the boy's mind right?' _Vincent thought smirked secretly.

"Oh? Name? …Since you told me yours, it would be impolite for me not to tell you guys mine… I'm Kotarou, Inugami Kotarou." The boy then ran off while saying something, "See you later, pink panties onee-chan!" Nodoka got blushed and embarrassed from that comment, "And nii-san! Let's try to have some spar sometimes!" Kotarou asked as he points at Vincent, and Vincent just ignored it with his blank face.

When the boy was out of the hearing range, Vincent says, "Nodoka, you have a plan, right?"

Nodoka nodded, and then she summon out her book. "Yes, as long as I have the person's name… my book can read their thoughts and show what they are thinking inside my book…" Nodoka replied.

_'…If she was a Turk member, she'll pass the assignment given.' _Vincent thought. "That was a pretty smart move, Nodoka. As expected from one of the top students… I'm proud of you." Vincent said as he smiled a bit.

"Ah… thank you… sensei." Nodoka replied with embarrassment from praised.

"Let's go then, Nodoka. We cannot keep stall the time." Vincent said. She nodded as they begun to head forward.

**END OF THE CHAPTER 9**


	11. Chapter 10

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and Mahou Sensei Negima.**

* * *

[Negi, Chamo, and Asuna, as three of them are going to hand the letter to the leader of Kansai Magic Association, Setsuna late to realized Nodoka was following Negi and others. Mana and Kaede as both of them are accompanying with Setsuna to help take care of Konoka and others. And as for me, I am going to the Kansai Magic Association just to be sure their safety, who knows what kind of opponents will be there, I am just fear that they might meet Weiss or others. When I've reached the destination, meeting Nodoka just outside at the entrance there, luckily I was able to reach there before she enters. Once we entered, inside it there's a trap which cause an infinite loop, the effect it just to extend the areas multiple times. A trick like this, it just a child's play for me. But, I still cannot let my guard down, because I sensed a monster is in somewhere in this place that are not from this world.]

**Chapter 10: Kyoto Trip part 7 – Battle in the Cinema Town**

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Negi and others**

**[Music Started: Press to Victory – The Last Remnant]**

Negi and others are ready to face their opponent Kotarou as they came out of the bamboos forest. "Asuna-san! We're going to fight him in an open area!" Negi suggests as both of them jumped over the stone railing and stopped in the middle of the pathway.

"Think it over, aniki! This plan is too dangerous!" Chamo concerns.

"OK, Negi!" Asuna agreed.

They all went to an open area, which has a large space for fighting, they heard some rustling sound, and they ready their fighting stance.

"Come on!" Asuna shouted revealing their location.

_'There's only a 50% chance that it'll work… please watch me, father!' _Negi thought wishing his luck before he readies a spell. **"RAS TEL MA SCIR MAGISTER EVOCATIO VALCYRIARUM CONTUBERNALIA GLADIARIA!" **Negi chanting one of his offensives spells, **"CONTRA BUGNENT!"** he released a barrage of lightning clones of Negi on staffs and holding different weapons flew toward the rustling sound. Asuna surprised by those.

Kotarou was dashing on the Gates and smirked when he saw multiples lightning attacks. "Are you finally going to fight seriously, small fry!?" He kicked and punched away some clones as those lightning clones can't even injure him, "Is this all you've got!?" Kotarou punched a clone while took out three ninja knives, threw at the three clones and immediately destroyed. However, those clones were a decoy just to buy Negi some time. Then Kotarou noticed another attack coming toward him.

**"SAGITTA MAGICA SERIUS FULGRALIS!"** Negi sent a barrage of magic missiles to Kotarou, Kotarou managed to block the magic projectiles from Negi with his barrier charms, and then Negi begin the chant for another attack, **"RAS TEL MA SCIR MAGISTER UNE FULGOT CONCIDENS NOCTUM, IN MEA MANU ENS INIMICUM EYAT!" **Negi is preparing for another attack.

Kotarou wasn't expected that incoming attacks. _'That was dangerous! Those were magic projectiles… and powerful ones!'_ Kotarou thought before an attack incoming.

**"FULGRATIO ALBICAN!"** Negi sent a burst of intense white electricity erupted from Negi's hand, that attack capable to knock down Kotarou and fell on the ground, covered in smoke from previous attacks.

"What was that? That was awesome! Did we win?" Asuna shouted with awe.

"You did it! That's my aniki for you! A triple combination attack from a distance! It's the basic of mage against fighter combat!" Chamo exclaimed.

"No, not yet!" Little Setsuna warns them.

Just as what Little Setsuna said, Kotarou suddenly dashed out from the smoke with minor injuries. "Not bad for a small fry! If I had taken the full brunt of that attack, I will be in great injuries, and also you've totally destroyed my barrier charms! But now…" Kotarous shouted to them angrily as he pissed. _'You failed to finish me off… so now this victory is mine!'_

"You! Come on! I'll take you on, fighter to fighter!" Asuna taunted at Kotarou as she shielding Negi behind.

**"RAS TEL MA SCIR MAGISTER…" **Negi began to chant for another attack, but Kotarou was too fast for Asuna to handle. Asuna attack Kotarou but that was just a mirror image as she missed it, Kotarou dashed to behind Negi, and give Negi an upward punch into his gut, stopping his chanting and send him to midair, followed up the attack by punching his in the head to the ground, Asuna quickly run toward to Negi to try to stop Kotarou from hurting him, but Kotarou saw Asuna is running toward to him and he readied a magic.

"Listen, onee-chan! I'm not a fighter! This isn't some kind of video game!" Kotarou warns as he summons out some pack of black dogs from the ground, "I'm an **Inugami-Tsukai**, the one who uses the power of the dog gods! And you'd better remember it, although I'm trained in **Ninjutsu** too!" Kotarou said.

"W… What's that!? He called up a whole bunch of weird dogs from the shadows! A whole pack of them!" Asuna surprised as she sees a pack of dogs.

"They're kind of like his shikigami!" Little Setsuna said.

"You guys! Go play with that onee-chan!" Kotarou commanded the dogs and they followed his order, they leap to Asuna and lick her, some of the dogs holding down Little Setsuna and Chamo, Kotarou don't want others to interrupt his fight.

"KYAAH HAAHA! NOOOO! What's with these dogs!?" Asuna been pinned down while laughing from the tickles.

"Asuna-san…!" Negi said as he saw Asuna was pinned down by wolves, as he trying to get up, he's been punched and kicked heavily by Kotarou instantly, sending Negi to the ground and breaking the ground tiles.

"Negi!" Asuna exclaimed as she saw Negi in major danger, as she trying to get up, but unable to break through those wolves.

"This is bad…!" Chamo noticed that Negi's magic barrier has depleted after receiving many attacks. _'There's barely any of aniki's magic barrier left! If he keeps punching him like that, it's going to disappear! That means aniki will be taking the force of his punches with his bare body!'_ Chamo thought.

"Eh… what you mean…" Asuna asked confusingly.

"His punches are full of '**Ki**'! You saw the power behind them, ane-san! If you're not careful, you won't get off with just being seriously injured! You'll be dead! Maybe!" Chamo explained loudly to recall back when Asuna break the rock with her kick.

Their conversation interrupted when they saw Negi been slamming to a rock a few feet away, Kotarou dashed toward, grabbing Negi's hair and gives Negi a rapid attacks and pummel him into oblivion. "Hahahaha! Without their partner to defend them, you western mages are nothing more than insects! You're nothing if you don't have time to chant your incantations! Take this, you shrimp!" Kotarou mocking at Negi as he kicked Negi and sent him slammed on another rock. "I've won! It's time to finish this!" Kotarou readied his full charged '**Ki**' punch for the finishing attack.

"NEGI!" Asuna exclaimed.

_'This is it…'_ Negi thought at the last moment, and then he chant a spell for himself, **"Activate the contract for 0.5 seconds… for Negi Springfield!"** The time slowed down as Negi parried Kotarou's punch to aside, Kotarou went dumbstruck by that sudden. For the following moves of Negi, he gave a strong uppercut, sending Kotarou spinning to midair. That moment, Kotarou can't figure it out what's going on now. Negi stopped under Kotarou as his right hand are gathering some energy and he's started another spell, **"RAS TEL MA SCIR MAGISTER, UNE FULGOR CONCIDENS NOCTUM IN MEA MANU ENS INIMICUM EYAT…" **Negi softly place his hand behind Kotarou's back as he landed, and Negi cast out his previous attack, **"FULGRATIO ALBICANS!"** A burst of intense white electricity erupted from his hand cast out at point blank on Kotarou, giving him a major damage and paralyzing him at this close distance. The attack was powerful when the white thunder spell has a contact with the target in close distance, creating a large white electricity spark.

**[End of the Music]**

"Negi!?" Asuna exclaimed.

"Yeah! He did it!" Chamo exclaimed as they're glad.

The attack sent Kotarou away and hit on the ground hardly, he is suffering from the damage as he trying to stand up, but unable to. _'What the hell!? What did he do to me? I can't move…! This can't be! I…'_ His thought stopped when Negi approached him.

"How was that!? That's my power! That's the power of the western mages!" Negi returned the favor of mocking.

"You did it, Negi!" Asuna cheered as those wolves stopped pinning them all after the last attack.

"Pheew… You really make me sweat there, aniki! Waiting for a chance to counter where even an expert couldn't have dodged a punch from an amateur… you really took some damage there!" Chamo sighed as he relieved.

"He infused his own body with magic energy…" Little Setsuna said. _'It's no simple thin to come up with a plan like that so soon… for Negi-sensei to have such a willpower and wisdom… just where did he…?' _The Little Setsuna thought.

"Oh, Negi! You're so reckless! Look at how messed up you are!" Asuna went to Negi to check his condition.

"Awah! Asuna-san! That's hurt!" Negi twitched from the wounds.

"All right! All we've got to do now is escape!" Chamo shouted.

"T… That's right! We've got to find a way to get out of here!" Little Setsuna added in as they began to think a way to escape.

"Hold it!" Kotarou shouted sudden. They all watched back to the voice. "This is the first time a mere human has injured me so seriously… I'll take back what I said before… Negi Springfield… But… It's not over yet!" Kotarou announced, they saw Kotarou's appearance suddenly changed, his hair grew longer, a tail grew out, from black hair become to white hair, his finger nail grew longer and sharper, his fur grew and muscles grew. This gives them an intense tension. "It's time for the real thing… Negi!" Kotarou ripped out the clothes of his as a powerful aura surrounded him.

**[Start Music: Aura – Thomas Bergersen]**

"What the heck is that!? It's like he's from some other manga!" Asuna exclaimed surprisingly.

"He transformed into a beast!?" Chamo exclaimed.

The transformed Kotarou smirked and attacked, Negi and Asuna dodged it, leaving the shattered ground.

"He-Hey! That isn't fair!" Asuna complained as she dodged.

"I've got no choice…" Negi said as he stands and ready to fight again, despite his injuries.

"Don't be reckless aniki! We're no match for him like this! Let's leave him and get out of here!" Chamo exclaimed.

"No…" Negi replied as he readying a spell to buff his own self up. **"Activate the contract for 10 seconds… for Negi Springfield!"** Negi chanted to himself.

"Aniki!" Chamo shouted as he trying to convince Negi to escape, but Negi ignored.

_'Heh! That's right Negi!'_ Kotarou charged toward Negi with incredible speed and Negi can't catch up with his speed despite with his enhancement readied. _'He disappeared from my field of vision! He's moving too fast! Is he on the right?' _Negi is panicking as he trying to read Kotarou's movement, then, a voice that helps him.

"TO YOUR LEFT! SENSEI!" Negi heard and quickly dodge to the left, barely missed the incoming punch, both of them are surprised. Negi turned around and saw both Vincent and Nodoka standing there.

"Nodoka-san!? Vincent-nii!?" Negi exclaimed.

"Now this trip took us a while to reach here…" Vincent started.

"Honya-chan! Vincent! What are you two doing here!?" Asuna shouted as Chamo and her saw them and surprised.

"Uh... that… that's because… this book…" Nodoka try to explain.

"Summary, you both went here, and didn't even noticed Nodoka following you guys all along, and I noticed Nodoka went missing in arcade center, so I decided to follow you guys because there's a high possibility Nodoka might following you guys, and seems I was right all the time." Vincent replied to help Nodoka. As for them, Asuna and Chamo got mind blasted from that comment. The Little Setsuna already knew about this.

"Why didn't you help?" Asuna asked as she complains.

"My apologies, because this is Negi's resolves, if I jump in and help him, it will not make him stronger and will lose his will of determination for finding his father." Vincent replied. "Some more, he has decided this by himself."

"But… he could get killed!" Asuna said.

"No he won't. That black-haired kid there won't go overboard." Vincent said with cold stare to stop the argument. "And even if that kid tries to kill, Negi won't die, and Nodoka will help Negi out. Trust me." His voice went to his usual tone, then, he looked back at Nodoka. "Nodoka, if you may." Vincent said, and Nodoka nodded, she looks back to Negi and examines the battle. _'I will stay here to watch their battle. Nodoka is the key of this battle and this fight can help train both Negi and Nodoka with her artifact. And also, the monster there haven't move an inch… This makes me worry about.' _Vincent thought while crossing his arms.

"To your right, sensei!" Nodoka shouted. Negi dodge to right and give him a palm attack toward below to Kotarou's face. "Above you!" Nodoka shouted again, Negi dodged aside and gave an upward thrust palm to his face. "A spinning kick from behind on the right side!" Nodoka shouted again, and Negi dodged aside again as he readied a right fist and hit on Kotarou's face again.

_'What!? I thought that onee-chan was just a normal person! She can read every move I make!'_ Kotarou thought, Negi's arms emitting pains.

"It's no good! Aniki's taken too much damage! It's too dangerous for him to fight any further!" Chamo exclaimed.

"Erm… C-c-Chamo-san, I think I understand what's happening! Let's just get out of here for now, ok?" Nodoka said.

"Y-yeah! A… All right!" Chamo surprised and replied, _'How does this girl know about me!?' _Chamo thought.

Nodoka take a deep breath, "Excuse me, Kotarou-kun! How do we get out of here?" Nodoka asked loudly, this caused both of them confused.

"Wh… what did you say!? Are you some kind of idiot, nee-chan!? There's no way I'd tell you something like… Hah?" Kotarou said while look back to Nodoka and stopped his speech when he noticed something on her hand.

**[End of the Music]**

On Nodoka's book, it's showing a picture of how to escape here, and with logs of Kotarou's thoughts, Vincent went to see and look, and so does Nodoka look at the page, it's says:

**A picture shows a Chibi Kotarou saying, "Big Announcement! How to get out of here"**

**The picture shows a 6****th**** Gate from here, 3 glyphs shown at the top part, left and right columns. **

**"These are the weak points. They're invisible."**

**It's a secret!**

**24****th**** of April, Thursday, Kotarou**

**"A way out? There's no way I'd tell you something like that! Idiot! I can't! They'll get mad at me! There's no way I'd tell you that you need to smash the 6****th**** gate from… huh!? That girl was reading my attacks just now… HUH!? C… could it be that book…!? This is BAD...**

_'Are those glyphs…? I couldn't even felt those._' Vincent thought as he sees the page. _'And also, this means Nodoka has mastered how to use her artifact. Nice one, Nodoka, you've passed the test…'_ Vincent thought with a faint smile as he staring at Nodoka.

"H… Head east and find the 6th Gate from this open area! It seems all we need to do is destroy the glyphs hidden on the top, left and right sides!" Nodoka explained how to escape. They all jaw-dropped surprised by Nodoka, especially Chamo's reaction.

"Wow-w-what-Woah!" Chamo exclaimed with extreme surprised reaction.

"That's amazing! Honya-chan!" Asuna exclaimed as she surprised too.

"Wh-!?" Little Setsuna surprised as well.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Somewhere within the bamboo forest**

Meanwhile, somewhere within the bamboo forest, where the light is barely reached in deep there, there's a large monster lurking inside there, and also there's a large person standing beside the monster, barely can see clearly their appearances due to the dark area where the light can't reach.

"Hmph. It seems that boy has failed to keep an eye on them." An adult voice, stated. The person smirked. "Well, it can't be helped then, since Vincent is there accompanying those kids." The person said as the monster beside him suddenly rises up, and roared loudly. "Go, behemoth. Go and play with them all." The person commanded the monster, the Behemoth.

**To Vincent and others**

"WHHHHAT!?" Kotarou got jaw-dropped, as Negi attempts to slip away from Kotarou, then they all heard a roar, a powerful roar that shakes the whole place causing all the frightened animals suddenly came out of the bamboo forest. Negi and others, include Kotarou, as their movement are froze up and they are frightened by that roar, and for Vincent, his eyes become fierce as he recognized that kind of roar.

_'That roar, its behemoth…' _Vincent thought. _'What in the world that a behemoth doing in this world…?'_

"W-w-w-what is that roar!?" Chamo exclaimed as he scared.

"…N-Negi…-sensei…?" Nodoka frightened also.

"What… the hell's that?" Kotarou asked as he frightened too. For Kotarou, the roar just now that he has never hears before, not like some other roars he heard from demons. People are often hear the roar of dinosaur from TV, but this one is totally different.

Shortly, they all heard loud footsteps that are coming toward to the open area, where they are standing now. Vincent widens his eyes and quickly orders others, that he is worrying about their safety first. "Negi! Quickly do what Nodoka said before, and hurry!" Vincent said loudly to them all as he points his left index finger toward to east side. Negi quickly reacts by flying toward to the east side, Kotarou saw Negi running away as Kotarou attempts to seize Negi, but Vincent stopped him by grabbing Kotarou's wrist. "Boy… this is no time for your meddling fight. Right now you should think about your safety." Vincent said with his threatening voice along with his deadly glare, causing Kotarou shivered up.

_'What… is this feeling…?' _Kotarou thought. _'…Some more… his grip strength is… inhuman!'_ Kotarou as he trying to break free from the grip, even in his beast form, he couldn't even break free.

**"RAS TEL MA SCIR… SAGITTA MAGICA SERIES LUCIUS!" **Negi cast three magic projectiles toward and hit on three spot of the 6th gates at exactly on the glyphs, Negi fly over Nodoka and grabbed her in bridal style, Nodoka went blushed from that, Chamo hop on Asuna's head and they all quickly ran toward to exit.

"Negi, get them all out of here!" Vincent told loudly. "And Setsuna, reseal this place again! Quickly!"

"But Vincent-nii…! What is that roar just now!?" Negi asked.

"Vincent-sensei! We couldn't leave you behind here!" Little Setsuna complains.

"Vincent! What are you doing! You have to escape with us too!" Asuna yelled worrying.

"Don't worry about that, Negi! Setsuna, I can find a way out of here! You all must escape from here now!" Vincent told them to hurry. Then, Negi, and others are shocked as they see a large behemoth that broke through those bamboos. Behemoth **(Final Fantasy X)** is a powerful and dangerous monster with powerful physical attack, possess a tough skin, the height at least around 7 meters tall, purple colored skin, yellow furs and hairs, three black horns on its each shoulder, and two large black horns around its ears.

"W-w-what is that monster!?" Asuna exclaimed first.

"What are you all still standing there? Leave!" Vincent yelled again as he let go Kotarou's wrist, they all quickly ran toward to the exit there.

"Kagurazaka-san! Slash opens the space where the light is coming from!" Little Setsuna said.

"Leave it to me!" Asuna said, she went and swiped at the space, leaving a slashed mark at the space with her fan, they all breaking through it and freeing themselves.

"Setsuna!" Vincent shouted at Little Setsuna. "Close the barrier now!"

"But!" Little Setsuna exclaimed.

"Don't worry about that, trust me! I can escape from here! I just need to do something about that monster!" Vincent said and Little Setsuna did as she was told, trapping Vincent and Kotarou inside, along with that monster behemoth.

"Vincent-sensei…" Little Setsuna muttered as she concerned.

"I believed in Vincent-nii, when he say he can escape, I'm sure he can!" Negi said as he believes Vincent can escape.

"Yeah! Vincent-nii-san knows what he's doing!" Chamo said and they all nodded. "But… What in the world is that monster, in their headquarters as well!?" Chamo exclaimed.

"That monster… I've never seen such a creature…" Little Setsuna commented.

"Vincent said he needs to do something about that monster… Does that mean he plans to fight on that monster by himself!?" Asuna realized.

"What!? That's absurd!" Chamo exclaimed.

"But…! If that's true…! We have to go back in!" Negi said as he plans to go back in, but his injuries crippled his movements, making him unable to walk.

"Aniki/Negi/-sensei!" They all hurried to Negi's side.

"We should go find a safe place for Negi to rest!" Asuna suggested.

"…We can only wish for Vincent-sensei's safety…" Nodoka said as she concerns. "He was just buying us some time to escape."

"…We can't do anything, Honya-chan." Asuna said as she feels powerless to help Vincent, but she stays strong. "Vincent will definitely escape from there! Right now we have to tend on Negi's wounds!" Asuna said, and they nodded.

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Vincent and Kotarou**

Back to Vincent and Kotarou as they both seeing the giant behemoth is staring at both of them, "Kotarou right? Can you stand up?" Vincent started.

"…Barely can… I'm going to collapse soon…" Kotarou replied as his sights are fading away from him, that he's almost going to unconscious, as he was about to fall down the ground, his transformation slowly reverting to normal state, Vincent grab him before he fell down. "…I can barely move… This is bad… Nii-san… Why nii-san… that you didn't escape from here…?" Kotarou asked.

"…Even though you're our enemy, Kotarou." Vincent replied as he hauls Kotarou onto his shoulder. "But I cannot leave a defenseless boy here with behemoth."

"Behemoth…?" Kotarou muttered. Then, the behemoth suddenly charged at them and attempts to attack them with its giant paw. Vincent jumped away from the attack as he doesn't want Kotarou to receive more damage. Vincent landed between two gates and slowly lays Kotarou on the ground there leaning against the stone railing, letting him rest.

"Rest here." Vincent said as walk toward to behemoth, standing at the open area facing directly to behemoth, he summons out **Metal** element on his right palm. _'A SOLDIER sword is not enough to fight on behemoth, I need a bigger weapon.' _Vincent thought. "**Metal**, be my weapon." Vincent commanded. The **Metal** sphere started changing it shape, then, the shape slowly becoming larger and larger, revealing a large sword. It's a **Buster Sword**, the first weapon Cloud wields. Vincent grabbed on the handle of the sword, and he readied his stance imitating Cloud's fighting stance. _'I'm borrowing your strength, Cloud.' _

Behemoth roared again before it charges at Vincent using its horns, fighting head on against a charging behemoth is pointless, he jumped above the behemoth and landed behind the behemoth, dodged the charge. The charge destroyed its paths, bamboos and stone railing, leaving those in ruins. And, now here's the real reasons why Vincent ordered Negi and others to quickly escape from here, first is he don't want them as the burdens. And for the second, he doesn't want them to see a blood bath right in front of their eyes, as they are too young to face this. Vincent brings his sword facing the behemoth, the behemoth turned back to Vincent with its murderous intent. Behemoth jumped to the air and wants to pound down to Vincent that he's standing the center of the open area, Vincent jumped behind before its punch strike at the center there, creating a massive earth rupture from the center there, leaving a huge crack.

_'…Such a strong monster there… capably destroying everything in its path… How is that nii-san going to fight on that thing…?' _Kotarou thought as he watching at the fight.

_'…It ends now, behemoth.' _Vincent thought as he prepared to kill the behemoth, he instantly appeared beneath the behemoth there causing behemoth caught off guard it and stare down to Vincent as he stares up to behemoth, with his cruel and merciless eyes staring at behemoth, like how he fought all monsters during he in his world and annihilated them all by himself. At that moment, Kotarou witnessed something that is totally indescribable to him. Seeing Vincent horizontally slice off its legs without any hesitation, causing behemoth screamed in pain falling down to the ground. The behemoth quickly cast out a lightning magic upon to Vincent, **Thundara**. A lightning bolt came out of the sky and struck on Vincent. But Vincent was already blocked the incoming lightning with the sword. Vincent dashed toward and stabbed onto behemoth's chest, and threw the behemoth up to the air. Kotarou widened his eyes witnessed Vincent's strength, and also cruelty. The behemoth cried in pain, and for the finishing, the Buster Sword Vincent wielding now began to glow out blue electricity, he's readying the **Blade Beam**, one of Cloud's moves, and he sweep the sword horizontally toward to the behemoth, an energy beam blade came out from the sword and heading right to the behemoth, causing a big explosion when make a contact, instantly annihilated the behemoth. All the pieces of behemoth fall on the ground together with blood filled everywhere, and shortly later, those pieces of behemoth started to disappearing as thick black smoke came out from those pieces, afterwards, those pieces has disappeared, together with those bloods.

_'…That nii-san so strong one… I can't win against him if I fight him on.' _Kotarou thought.

_'…Now there's one question, how in the world there's a behemoth ended up here… Unless Weiss and others have some way to bring them to here, but… there's something's weird feeling the moment when the moment I cut its legs… Something I can't describe it… It almost like it's not a living thing… the way it disappeared.' _Vincent thought. **"Dispel"** Vincent dispelled away the sword, he then walk back to Kotarou. "How's your holding up?" Vincent asked. "For a kid like you, you're a good fighter."

"Hehe… I'm alright, for now… And thanks for that compliment…" Kotarou replied. Vincent takes a seat next to the boy.

"Just now that was a good fight you put up there, but you lost to Negi's great potential and determination." Vincent said. "He can learn at an alarming rate as well, when he has a goal, he will keep on fighting till he reaches his goal, and that is why you lost to him, he just never gave up."

"I guess… you're right, nii-san… But, I won't lose to him next time, and same goes to you nii-san!" Kotarou shouted to the sky. "You're strong one, nii-san. The way you fought against that monster… It's kinda awesome."

"Hmph." Vincent smirked for hearing that comment. "I want to ask you some questions, may I?" Vincent asked.

"Eh? What question…?" Kotarou asked.

"Who'd you working for? Is it the mysterious woman who controls monkeys by using charms?" Vincent asked in cold stare.

Kotarou felt something much more horrifying when he stares at Vincent's eyes. "Yeah… I was just been hired for this operation…" Kotarou replied as he sweats. _'That stare… same as just now… my spine is shivering…'_

"How many members are in your group, and what's your group's planning?" Vincent asked again.

"There are 4… included me and our leader, the monkey lady." Kotarou replied.

"…There's a girl that are came from this 'Shinmeiryuu' thing, and who's the other one?" Vincent asked.

Kotarou looked at Vincent, he cannot say it out loud, but he had no choice. "…The other one has a white hair, wearing a blue school uniform, I don't quite know about that guy… he's very mysterious one." Kotarou said. "And our plan is to kidnap a girl called Konoka… I was just following the orders, so I don't quite know the details of the plan yet, and I don't know what's our leader wanted that girl so much…" Kotarou continues to say.

"That's all I needed. Kotarou, take a rest." Vincent said before he's getting up.

"Hey… nii-san… where you think you going, you been trapped here along with me…" Kotarou asked as Vincent ready to do something.

"I got to go… see you later." Vincent said before he disappeared by using **Teleportation**, Kotarou's eyes were widen surprisingly.

"No way…?" Kotarou is dumbstruck again.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Outside the entrance of the temple**

Vincent stopped at the entrance of the temple of the gate. He looks around and didn't see them, but he sensed their presences from the direction. "Hm… they are resting over there…" Vincent said while he heading toward where Negi and others are.

**To Negi and others**

**Somewhere outside**

Negi and others are sitting on the large rock there as they are resting while drinking some drinks. "I guess you've found out… I'm sorry for trying to deceive you… but it was a secret…" Negi started the conversation, Nodoka as she, Chamo, Little Setsuna and Asuna had a small picnic somewhere outside.

"Ah… no… I had a vague idea anyway…" Nodoka said blushing, this leave Negi and Chamo surprised. "B… But, to think that Negi-sensei is a real mage right now… I thought that such people only existed in the fantasy stories from the books in the library… It's a little exciting…" Nodoka said, they weren't expected Nodoka's reaction. "And… can I ask something?"

"You can ask, Nodoka-san." Negi replied.

"Is Vincent-sensei are also a mage like you?" Nodoka asked.

"Vincent-nii… he's somehow similar to mage, but he said he's not a mage. So I'm not pretty sure… I mean… he can fight, he can play nice music by playing guitar, or some others…" Negi replied, then Asuna went beside Negi and bringing her mouth close to Negi's ear to whisper.

_"B… but Negi, didn't you say you didn't want to get Honya-chan involved…?"_ Asuna whispered to Negi.

"Yes… but if she already knows this much…" Negi replied.

"But she could be useful! She has an unusually powerful item! It would be good to let a strong partner like her join us!" Chamo said excitingly while holding Nodoka's artifact book.

"Hey you perverted creature! Stop trying to steer the conversation!" Asuna yelled, and then Vincent appeared besides them, they all jumped.

"Ah Vincent/-sensei/-nii/-nii-san!" They all jumped.

"…Do I look frightening to you guys?" Vincent said as he sees their reactions. "Why are you guys staying here far from the road?"

"Never mind that! Vincent-nii-san! How did you escaped!?" Chamo asked.

"I used **Teleportation** to escape from the infinite loop zone." Vincent replied.

"**Teleportation**?" Little Setsuna asked.

"It's a technique that allows you to teleport to the place you have gone before, but it cannot teleport you to a place that you had never went before, even if you look into the photo." Vincent explained and they all awe at Vincent to have such a convenient technique.

"Wow… Vincent-nii… never thought you have such a technique…" Negi said.

"Thanks for the compliment, just now I asked Kotarou regarding his team, apparently they hired few mercenaries." Vincent said, then, he noticed Negi's bleeding. "Negi, you'd alright?" Vincent asked.

"Sheesh Negi! Look! You haven't stopped the bleeding… oh wait… How can I forget this important item that Vincent gave me…?" Asuna said while sweat-dropped and face-palmed herself before she took out a green looking sphere.

"Asuna. You didn't use it?" Vincent asked.

"What's that green round thing?" Chamo asked.

"It's called a Materia, a magic stone that allow normal human to cast magic." Vincent explained.

"Magic?" Negi exclaimed. "Why did you have that? Asuna-san?" Negi asked.

"Ah… well…" Asuna said while scratching her cheek before a flashback.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Flashback, a continue from where Asuna's flashback from the train**

"Eh? What's that green round thing?" Asuna asked as she received a Materia from Vincent.

"It's called Materia, like a magic stone that enable normal human to use magic. This Green Materia is a magic type." Vincent explained.

"Eh? Seriously?" Asuna surprised to hear it.

"Yes, but it consumes some of your energy within your body, so, use it wisely." Vincent said.

"Then how to use this?" Asuna asked.

"Easy, just insert it into your accessories or your weapon you called artifact." Vincent explained again.

She pulls her card out and say, **"ADEAT"**, the light appeared and her fan replaced the card. "Erm… How do you **'insert'** this Materia into my weapon?" Asuna asked.

"Just like this." He grabbed Asuna's hand that holding Green Materia and touch the fan, and the Green Materia has been absorbed into it.

Asuna felt something. "…? What is this I felt, it's like I just learned something?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, you have learned a healing spell… it just temporarily as long you have that Materia with you." Vincent replied.

**Flashback ended**

"Tee hee hee…" Asuna shamed as she scratching her head.

"Hm… Asuna, give the healing Materia to Nodoka, because you are exhausted from the fight." Vincent said, and she nodded before she gave the Materia to Nodoka.

"Ah. Vincent-sensei… How to use…?" Nodoka asked as she received Materia.

"Touch it into your accessories, since you don't have any weapon." Vincent replied, she then decided to attach it her hair band, they can see Nodoka's hair band have a Materia attached with. "Alright Nodoka, follow what I say, go touch Negi's wounded area, and then say the word **'Cure'**." Vincent tells.

"Ah… Alright…!" Nodoka nodded as she touched Negi's wound and then says, **"Cure!" **A bright green light appeared from Nodoka's hand, Negi can feel his wounds slowly healed. The glowing dies down, Nodoka removed her hand from Negi's wound, and the wounds are gone. This caused Negi, Chamo, Asuna and Little Setsuna, even Nodoka herself, were in awe face.

"Wow! Vincent-nii-san! Where did you get this amazing item? Are you using any pactio?" Chamo exclaimed.

"…No, I'm not using any 'pactio' of what you guys are talking about, and it's a long story… I will explain everything one day." Vincent said, and then Chamo noticed Asuna's face that she staring at both Nodoka treating Negi.

"Ow… You're making an 'I'm feeling complex emotions because my beloved little brother has been taken away by a girl' face, ane-san… HARMFMGU!?" Chamo wasn't complete his speech because his face been pinched by Asuna.

"What are you talking about, you pervert ermine?" Asuna said blushing.

"Now that we've escaped from the trap, we should be arriving at the Kansai Magic Association's headquarters soon. We have to hurry up and deliver that letter, Negi-sensei!" Little Setsuna said.

"Y… you're right, little Setsuna-san!" Negi said.

"You can't just leave Miyazaki-san here, so you'll have to take her with you to the headquarters…" Little Setsuna said, but then her body suddenly to tremble.

"Ah?" Chamo noticed first.

"What's wrong!?" Asuna asked as she noticed too.

"Oh no! Something's happening to my physical body… I'm getting disconnected…!" Little Setsuna told before she turns back into a piece of substitution stencil.

"Ah! She turned back into paper!" Asuna said jaw-dropped.

"T… this isn't good… something must have happened on Setsuna-nee-san's side… she can't concentrate well enough to control Little Setsuna…" Chamo said while holding the stencil.

"Eeh!?" Negi and Asuna exclaimed.

Vincent took out his phone and began to call Setsuna without hesitate, the others watching him, but she didn't reply. "She didn't reply, that means they are in trouble." Vincent said to them as he close his phone.

"How do we suppose to help them?" Asuna said. "We don't know their location!"

"Wait. Let me check on Setsuna's location, my phone is modified with GPS tracker. I can track on her location." Vincent remembers something, he open and check his phone which has a GPS device that he has modified yesterday, which can track their presence. "They are still in Arashiyama Town, and in front of them they're heading a place called Cinema Town, what is that place?"

"We have to go help!" Asuna said.

"Wait," Vincent stopped them. "I'll go help them, you guys stay here to have some rest, while I'll head toward that place through GPS." Vincent said before he jumps flying toward and landed on the railing of the road, the other amazed by his jumping capabilities and follows him to the road. Shortly they arrived beside Vincent as they watch at Vincent, he summons out **Metal** and **Lightning** elements spheres on both of his palms, Asuna and Nodoka watched in awe because they never see him using this before, he then says, "**Metal** and **Lightning**, become my transportation…" He forged it together, and then the lightning and electricity came out from the forged lights hitting on the ground, slowly by slowly, something appearing out in wireframe style, a bright light covered the object for a moment, when the lights slowly fading away, revealed **Fenrir** the bike. The bike is a four-wheeled (two paired up in front and two paired up in the rear) motorized vehicle with extraordinary maneuvering capabilities and with a combination of polished black metal over brushed gold mechanics. On either side of the front tires is an expandable compartment that fits all pieces of the Fusion Swords, Vincent open the storage of the compartments and revealed there are 6 separated parts of the **Fusion Swords**. Vincent smirked at the swords was also inside._'Even these included…'_

They all watched in awe face, Vincent ride on the bike, took out goggles and put it on. Negi watch him with awe face, _'Cool…'_ and same as Chamo.

"Wow… Vincent-nii, that's a cool bike…" Negi commented, and others nodded.

"The name's **Fenrir**, you guys stay here to rest while I am away." Vincent said before he took off, others were watching him driving with incredible speed.

Negi clenching his fist before he says, "Vincent-nii, wait for me till I heal." Negi said.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Arashiyama Town**

**To Setsuna and others**

Setsuna was hastily dragging Konoka out of the arcade and far away, along with Haruna and Yue. Mana was in front of the group and Kaede was behind, they both help watching out for potential threats. "Se-chan… Where are we going? You run so fast!" Konoka asked as she wanted to know the situation.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Konoka-ojou-sama!" Setsuna replied. She couldn't give her the answers.

"Why… why are we running a marathon all of a sudden?" Yue asked wondering.

"Just… just a minute… Sakurazaki-san… what's going on!? Did you borrow money from a loan shark? Or are you being chased by an old boyfriend!?" Haruna said randomly and Setsuna totally ignored them both.

"No!" Setsuna said.

There's an assassin that is tracking and chasing them, throwing few of those **senbon** **(Assassin's Thick Needle)** toward them and Kaede caught them all while pretending went beside Setsuna.

_'They attack in broad daylight in the street…'_ Setsuna thought.

"Say, I have an idea. We all go to Cinema Town just right in front of us there." Mana suggests as she points at the front. They nodded as they proceed toward to the Cinema Town, Setsuna turned to Haruna and Yue.

"Ayasa-san! Saotome-san! I'm sorry, but I… I want to be alone with Konoka-san! Let's split up here!" Setsuna said to them. They both responded with, "Eeh?" Then Setsuna turned to Konoka and says, "Sorry about this, ojou-sama!" then she carries Konoka in bridal style and jump over the wall, Mana and Kaede followed up, causing the two other students to sweat-dropped.

"Are they ninja? Wait, Kaede already a ninja…" Haruna commented.

"That kind of jumping power…" Yue commented as both of them just standing there watching at three of them leaped over a building. "Say, what was that all about? Don't you need to pay before you go in?" Yue said seeing they all just simply go in without pay any entrance fees.

Somewhere, on a top of an electrical post, someone was standing there, and that was the Gothic Lolita Tsukuyomi. She was watching Setsuna with a dreamy look in her eyes. "Cinema Town… What an interesting place to escape to… Haah… Setsuna-senpai… She's wonderful even when she's not at work~"

**Cinema Town**

Inside the Cinema Town, everything is in old Japanese era. It's a place where a lot of tourists came to visit, and also a place where mostly all the Japanese movies are taken from here. Most of them are wearing costumes, the ninja, swordsman (with fake swords), kimono, and so on.

Setsuna was walking through the streets of cinema continuously looking over the surroundings, _'As long as there are people nearby, they won't be able to attack us. We should be able to pass the time here while we wait Negi-sensei and the others to get back…' _Setsuna thought as she standing at the alley to try to communicate with others through her shikigami the Little Setsuna. _'Let's see if I can contact them. __**Negi-sensei! Vincent-sensei!**__ …It's no good after all. The enemy's attack cut off my link with my shikigami… from Little Setsuna's point of view, Negi-sensei has been healed by Vincent-sensei's mysterious item… if only Vincent-sensei was with us… we could really use his help…'_ Setsuna tried to communicate but not able to.

"Se-chan! Se-chan~!" Konoka called out to her.

"Yes?" Setsuna replied as she turned around to see Konoka in a stunning crimson kimono with floral designs and her hair put into an elegant ponytail, she using a classic umbrella to shade herself. Setsuna went blushed. "Ojou-sama, what are you doing wearing those clothes!?" Setsuna asked.

"There were changing rooms over there where you can borrow kimonos! And besides, Mana and Kaede are also changing." Konoka replied. "How do I look, Se-chan?" Konoka asked about her dress.

"Ha… um… erm… oh… Beautiful…" Setsuna replied with blushed.

"Kya~" All right~!" Konoka spun herself around to see her own dress.

_'She does look beautiful…'_ Setsuna stopped her thinking when she saw Mana and Kaede was in costumes, Mana was in Japanese Arquebusier, and Kaede was in Ninja outfit.

"Oh Setsuna-dono~ you should try change your costume de gozaru." Kaede said, and then three of them dragged and forced into a costume. She had on black widen pants, green hakama, black and gold chest armor, and a white jacket with red triangle designs on the bottom of the sleeves. She had on a hitai-ate on her forehead, along with a fake sword under her Yuunagi (The name of her notachi).

"Konoka-ojou-sama, Tatsumiya-san, Nagase-san, I just don't get it… why do I have to get the male clothing?" Setsuna asked confusingly.

"Because its suits you, Se-chan! Now come on, this way." Konoka replied.

"It suits you, Se-chan! Now come on, this way!" Konoka grabbed her arm and her walk with her to various stores, along with Mana and Kaede. "Hey look, Se-chan!" She grabbed a piece of bread from a table and stuffed it in her mouth. "It's a sweet bun~" She said with big eyes as she tries to cheer Setsuna up, Setsuna, Mana and Kaede couldn't help themselves and laughed. Setsuna turning around until her laughter subsided, she has relaxing herself for a while.

"Sorry…" Setsuna apologized though she had to stifle her giggles. Konoka beamed brightly at her.

"You finally laughed, Se-chan~!" Konoka smiles at her, Mana and Kaede watching at them with smiles. Then a troupe of tourist school girls are watching them a cheered.

"Waaah~! It's a bishounen swordsman, a Japanese Arquebusier, a Kunoichi and their princess~!" One of the school girls shouted. "Do you mind if we take a picture?"

"Sure!" Konoka replied to those girls.

"Can you guys do a pose?" One of the girls suggested. Setsuna grabbed and held Konoka in protectively pose and drew her 'fake' sword out, Mana drew out her 'fake' rifle and put on her shoulder, and Kaede cover her mouth area with black cloth, she drew her 'fake' kunai, gripping like dagger style, they both standing behind Setsuna and Konoka.

"Se-chan~ you look like a boy! Maybe they think we're a couple~!" Konoka giggles, while Mana and Kaede chuckled.

"What are you saying? Ojou-sama!" Setsuna shouted flustered, and then she smiled and thought. _'I guess this is kind of fun… now that I think of it ojou-sama and I used to play like this all the time…'_ Then she thinks something and went to ask the girls. "Can I have a copy of that photo too?" Setsuna asked the girl who had taken the picture, then Konoka, Mana and Kaede also requested for one copy.

**To Vincent**

**Outside Cinema Town**

Meanwhile, Vincent finally arrived at the Cinema Town, the nearby peoples were watching at the newcomer, the males were amazed by the bike, while the females were amazed and blushed by the handsome cool looking driver. Vincent looks at the Cinema Town and says, _'So this is the Cinema Town... I don't quite know about this place… and I'm sure Setsuna and others use this place to hide from enemies, and the enemies probably inside there too…'_ Vincent took off the goggles and the girls went straight blushed and fainted from the handsome looking guy aura, while the other males were complaining, and Vincent just ignored them. Vincent drives the bike and hides inside the alley, and then he dispelled it. He walks out and quickly went inside the Cinema Town.

Vincent entered into inside the Cinema Town as he saw a lot of peoples wearing different dresses. _'Another place similar to Yuffie's place, Wutai… sure a lot of peoples here… and wearing costumes that I never seen before. Hm… I think I should try one…'_ Vincent looked around and found the changing room where Setsuna and others changed. He went into the costume store and look for any suitable costumes for him, and unfortunately for him, there are no suitable costumes for him that doesn't suit his taste. _'There are no costumes that suit me…' _Vincent sighed, but then he recalled back something._ 'Oh wait, I can change into any outfits I like with my powers.'_ Vincent thought. He went into an alley where no one actually dares to walks in, the outside totally cannot see inside the dark alley, which is the most suitable place for him to change without anyone sees him. He then summons out **Lightning** and **Metal** element spheres and combine it, transform his outfits into like **Date Masamune** from **Sengoku Basara**. He took this idea when he coincidently saw the Japanese animation called **Sengoku Basara** before, he was interested at the armor design, the outfit was an uncommon and original blue suit, and a classical helmet with a golden crescent moon, his waist has six swords, both sides of waist are carrying three swords, while he's still having his Cerberus inside his holster on his right thigh.

"Alright, this should keep my low profile…" Vincent muttered as he about to walk out, he took off his helmet to takes off his red headband and hid inside his outfit before he put his helmet back, he doesn't want to get his headband damaged during his fight, he is expecting Weiss and Nero will show out anytime. He walk out from the alley and began to walk, his helmet's shade are hiding Vincent's upper face part, which no one able to see his face clearly. As he walk through the streets, most of the peoples were amazed by the outfits of Vincent wearing, they all took out their cameras and phones to take a picture of Vincent in **Date Masamune**'s outfit. Some of them went and asked Vincent to take pictures with them.

_'…I chose the right outfit, but somehow I felt I chose the wrong outfit… I wonder why…?'_ Vincent thought, then he sensed Setsuna and others' presences are nearby, _'Setsuna and others are over there. No time to waste, I can feel Weiss and Nero are here as well…'_ Vincent thought again before he began to dash toward the direction from the feeling he felt, he jump higher over the house and running toward through the roofs of each buildings, the peoples were watching at Vincent's movement with awe face, some of them cursed themselves didn't take pictures.

**To Setsuna and others**

Setsuna and others are asking the girls who took the picture just now, they ask for a copy of the picture just now, and around the corner, where Yue and Haruna are hiding for spying them, "All I can see are they taking pictures together, especially Sakurazaki-san and Konoka-san are in good relationship." Yue commented.

"No… there's no mistake about it…" Haruna replied as she tried to persuade her friend to agree with her, and they heard chuckling behind them, so Haruna and Yue turned around and seeing the entirely of group 3, and Chisame was somewhere around in the background.

"There really is something odd about between those two, isn't there~?" Kazumi said as she scratching her chin. She wears black kimono, Chizuru in a black Western dress complete set with top hat, Natsumi was in a pink kimono, Ayaka was in red one with a black wig in an old Japanese fashion women, and Chisame was in a traditional priestess costume.

"Woah! It's Asakura and Iincho's group!" Haruna exclaimed. "You guys came to Cinema Town too? What's with that weird getup?"

"You've got to change once you come here. You guys should change too!" Kazumi told.

"Hey, looks like someone is coming." Natsumi pointed out, a carriage came and halt in front of Konoka, Mana, Setsuna and Kaede. The passenger was a girl in an English woman dress that was all in white, a lady fan was covering her face.

"You're…!" Setsuna started.

"Hello! I'm from **Shinmeiryuu**!" She paused for a while. "…No, I'm not. I'm just a rich noblewoman from the Western House~! Swordsman! I've come to take your princess in place of the money I lent you!" Tsukuyomi of the enemy stated herself.

"What are you thinking? There are a lot of peoples here!" Setsuna said while shielding Konoka with her arm.

"It's an act, Se-chan! She's an actor!" Konoka said.

"In Cinema Town, sometimes spontaneously get some visitors to be in an act." Yue explained.

_'So this is how she will get Konoka-ojou-sama! They are pretending this is an act!' _Setsuna thought, before Setsuna could speak, there's a figure suddenly fall down from sky and landed to the ground in front of them, they all surprised by the sudden appeared of the figure, the figure was a person in samurai outfit, in blue color and in uncommon design and a classical helmet with a golden crescent moon, along with 6 swords at waist.

The person slowly stands up and says, "It seems I'm arrived at the right time." they heard his voice so familiar.

"Ah…" Konoka realized first.

Then he turns around facing them, slightly push his helmet up a bit and revealing his face **(didn't show his forehead)** to his students. "Did I miss anything?" It was Vincent.

"Ah, Vincent/-kun/-sensei!" They all said in unison.

"Oh? Who are you?" Tsukuyomi are figuring out the person in blue, she can't recall back for a while due to the heavy injuries that she got from Vincent before.

The eyes of the students grew widen when they heard that the person in blue samurai outfit was Vincent, which is their teacher. "Wow… Vincent-sensei can also act too? I wonder if he can join the Drama Club…" Chizuru said.

"Yeah… where did he get that cool outfit of his and also, where the hell did he appear from, and how did he land on the ground safely? Is he like Nagase-san, or was this all part of CG?" Haruna commented. **(CG stands for Computer Graphic)**

Vincent looks at their outfits, _'…an arquebusier, kunoichi, swordswoman and a princess, plus me, a samurai, in uncommon outfit.'_ Vincent thought. "Setsuna, Mana, and Kaede, do you all need any assistance to help protecting our princess here?" He said in calm tone.

"Vincent-sensei! How's Negi-sensei and others, are they fine?" Setsuna asked, she noticed Tsukuyomi had an odd smile on her face, and Tsukuyomi noticed Setsuna went blushed from the person's comment.

"Oh… Setsuna-senpai… your face got red… did you like that samurai-nii-san there?" Tsukuyomi said as she noticed Setsuna blushed when Vincent arrived, Mana, Konoka, Kaede, and along with the students hiding behind there were shocked for hearing this.

"WHA… What!? N… No! No!" Setsuna replied with major blushed while moving her arms around.

"I was kidding, samurai-onii-san~ how about you join me for the lunch later?" Tsukiyomi said and asked, this caused Mana and Kaede got tick mark on their head.

Vincent looked at her for a moment silently, "…Not interested, girl." Vincent replied. Tsukuyomi can't recognize him because of helmet's shade hiding his face.

"Hey you samurai-onii-san, you haven't answers my question just now, who are you?" Tsukuyomi asked again.

"…I think you know who I am. Just think harder a little more." Vincent replied.

"No, not unless you take off your helmet~" Tsukuyomi said.

"Hm… You got a point, alright then…" Vincent said before he takes out his helmet, he took the helmet half-way and blocking the view of his face, and when he took away the helmet from his head, everyone able to see his fully viewed face, and that moment of time, all the girls just stunned and their heart just went a skipped for a moment, and then all the girl's and women's heart started to racing fast when they look at his face, especially the girls among the crowd and his 3-A students, even Tsukuyomi, their faces went all straight major blushes. For their first time that they all seeing Vincent has a very attractive and very cool and dead serious expression looking face without his usual red headband that wrapping his forehead, which hidden partial of his face, his red eyes are now revealed much more brighter. The 3-A students girls are now realized that their assistant teacher is a very hot and handsome person, they all thoughts that he's a geek and nerd. But now, their minds have changed. So far, no one actually had seen him without his headband, until now, revealing the full view of Vincent's face. "Well, how about now… little girl?" Vincent asked Tsukuyomi.

_'W-w-wow… Oh my god…'_ Mana thought seeing Vincent's face. _'Especially his expression now… so serious…'_

_'Dear sweet star… He's so hot!' _Kaede thought.

_'I… I didn't know that Vincent-sen… sensei… so… so… handsome like an angel!' _Setsuna thought.

_'Oh my…'_ Konoka thought while covering her mouth with her hands.

_'Oh oh my, I'm gonna take… a picture of Vincent-kun's face now! Where's my camera!?'_ Kazumi thought while panicking searching her camera.

_'He's so like from any fantasy novels…' _Yue thought.

_'Dear mother of heaven, I must remember the details of his face, every the smallest details, for my manga!'_ Haruna thought as she concentrated staring at her teacher's face.

_'He's so hot… like from a dream… He's should become a model instead of becoming that child's assistant teacher!' _Chisame thought. _'Was he an actor from Hollywood!?'_

_'Wow… He's such a hottie, and mature… it makes me wanted to become his girlfriend even more… A dream man for me…'_ Chizuru thought.

"…" Zazie remain silent as she showing a bit of blush with slightly widens eyes.

Natsumi and Ayaka are surprised by seeing their classmates that have major blushes plus nosebleed and having different thought from them.

_'Vincent-sensei has such an angelic face… Was he a model?'_ Ayaka thought.

_'Wow… I wonder if Vincent-sensei can join into our Drama Club...'_ Natsumi thought.

The girls' desires are getting stronger and strong when they sees Vincent's face, and Vincent can feel hundreds of eyes are staring at him. _'What the… I can feel lots of eyes of lust just keep staring at me… Never mind…'_

"Hmph… Still can't recognize me yet?" Vincent asks as he smirked smiling still with his serious face, and the moment he smiles with his fully serious expression face, all the girl's nosebleed slowly increasing flowing rates, plus their blush face becoming even more, some of them fainted for unable to resist, and Tsukuyomi still remain speechless. _'Seriously, what happened to them…? All just standing there like they've never seen before or something… I see, may she can't recognize me?'_ Vincent thought. "How about this…" He then put the helmet on the ground, then he took out his headband and wears it back, and now his usual expression backed, which caused them snapped out of their fantasies thoughts, and then he shows out his **Cerberus** from his right thigh. Everyone gasped at the size of his gun.

"Vincent-sensei is an otaku or what? Keeping a fake gun with him…" Natsumi said as she seeing an unusual appearance of his gun.

"Recognize now?" Vincent asked and his appearance backed to the usual one.

"AH! Now I recognized you!" Tsukuyomi exclaimed with smile as her eyes widen for finally recalled back. "You're that scary onii-san **(Big Brother)** who interrupted me fight against Setsuna-sempai and stopped me last time! Are you going to punish me again like what I did last time? It's really painful!" Tsukuyomi said and asked like in almost perverted way, which caused most of the students of 3-A, mistook as something totally different, except Setsuna. Vincent ignoring her comments while he putting back his **Cerberus** into his holster on his right thigh, took off his red headband and putting it back inside, and straight equip back his helmet.

"That girl knows Vincent-sensei too!?" Kazumi exclaimed with shocked face. "And… when did that happen!?"

"And what did she mean by 'punish her like last time'?" Haruna asked wondering, then her mind popped out something to says, "You don't think… that he and her… used to date then something happened, right?" Haruna said as her beating rapidly in excited.

Kazumi shocked from Haruna's conclusion, and later frowned again because she doesn't want more competitors for winning over Vincent's innocent heart. _'Not another one…' _Chizuru, Natsumi, and Ayaka were watching with full of intent, they happy that the show was good and realistic.

"Wait… that girl in white are going after Konoka now, so… maybe she gonna dump him to go into THAT kind of relationship with another girl!?" Haruna exclaimed from her own fantasy dreams, which caused her classmate got shocked from that comment.

_'Girls… you'd all think too much…'_ Vincent thought sighing for listening to their conversations. Then, he felt two presences are coming close. Two silhouettes appeared from the sky, and landed on the ground. Vincent has expected both of them will come and show out right in front of him, Weiss and Nero, the girls and people are surprised by them and their appearance. Vincent just glares them unfriendly eyes as he took away his helmet and tossed it aside. Setsuna moved Konoka behind her, as Mana and Kaede are readying their weapons as they can also feel that they are not ordinary opponents.

_"…Who are they?"_ Mana asked whispering.

_"…They are also part of the kidnappers."_ Setsuna replied whispering.

"Weiss and Nero, you two just come here nothing but trouble…" Vincent started as he begins to draw out the katana, regular katana without being enhanced.

"Vincent, Vincent… nice outfit you got there." Weiss said as he drawn out his swords and tapping his right shoulder with the blunt side of his sword.

"Brother, we're here to analyze his abilities, by fight on him." Nero said as he readied his stance. "But, I can't use the guns of mine, because I don't want to attract more attention by killing any other people." Normal people can't hear his words due to loud crowds.

"Let see if I can cut his guts out." Weiss said as he readied his stance. The people noticed that they are going to have a fight later on, so they are moving back away from them a bit.

"Ow… you two wanna fight that onii-san…?" Tsukuyomi asked childishly.

"Ha! Of course, little girl! And don't interrupt our fight!" Weiss replied loudly.

"…Girls, stay away from here." Vincent told the girls, they nodded as Setsuna brings Konoka away to safety area, and both Mana and Kaede are following as well, standing beside the buildings.

**[Start music: Truth behind the Project – Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core]**

"Shall we start?" Weiss asked as he ready.

"Let's go." Nero said as both of them initiated dashed forward simultaneously, and Vincent prepared his stance to defend. Weiss use his dual swords to send two horizontal slashes from Vincent's left side, he blocked it while Nero using the metal claws from his back to attack on Vincent's right side, and he blocked it again, the attacks are so fast that any regular fighters are find it hard to block them continuously. Vincent blocking those attacks on both of his sides simultaneously using a katana, their movements and attacks are so fast that the people are awed. Weiss and Nero jumped back on each side, Vincent standing in the middle between them, they both dashed toward to Vincent simultaneously and preparing a double horizontal attack swinging to his front, Vincent step back a bit and bring up his katana as he gripping his katana like dagger and blocked their attacks, the clash of their metal weapons creating many sparks as they are struggling, and he pushed them back.

Slowly the numbers of people are increasing as they are attracted to their fight. Weiss jumped back away from those two, leaving Nero keeping Vincent busy by rapidly attack, and he dashed in incredible speed, crossing his swords in front of him in X form, incoming an X slash. Nero jumps away and Vincent saw the incoming attack, and quickly reached the hilt of his sword from his left side, drawn out and blocked the attack, the clash gave a shockwave, which blows a wind to everyone.

"Kyaaa!" Some of the girls got screamed by the shockwave as they cover their eyes from the dust.

The attack was strong enough to make Vincent's feet sunk into the ground, sending him flying behind, he recovered back in the midair and safety landed on the ground. But Weiss already appeared in front of him, as Weiss ducks down to the ground there, then he jump upward and do a crushing combo of attacks upon to Vincent.

However, Vincent counters those by keep blocking and dodging. _'…Tsk, so this is what you feels like when fighting with swords, it's kind of difficult using swords to fight against them… especially this Weiss… I'm just too used to fight them with my gun.' _Vincent thought as he having difficulty to fight against Weiss. _'…Have to try this.' _Vincent as he thought of something, he increase bit strength of his to overwhelm Weiss's strength, and counter back by attacking, he successfully able to push back Weiss. The attacks are so fast that any people will find it hard to block.

"Oh! Where did this strength coming from?" Weiss commented loudly and excitingly as he's being pushed.

"I'm not going to tell you." Vincent said as he keeps on sending more attacks.

"Don't forget about me, Vincent." Nero appeared behind him and try to backstab him, but Vincent saw through and blocked it by bring out another katana and armed himself dual katanas. "Oh…! You're good with swords! Which is made you more worthy to be killed!" Nero said loudly as he's going more aggressive.

Meanwhile to the girls side, "W-what's going on!? Who are those guys attacking Vincent-sensei!? Yue! Why it seems like so real one?" Haruna exclaimed confusing. "I thought it was just an act!?"

"I-I want to know also! I don't even know what's going on!" Ayaka exclaimed.

"I thought that too…" Yue replied as she watching the fight very concentrated. "But it kind of awesome…"

"Who are them…? They are strong… Not like **Shinmeiryuu** style…" Setsuna commented.

"Those guys look like professional assassins." Mana commented.

"They can fight evenly to Vincent-sensei de gozaru…" Kaede commented.

"Vincent-kun…" Konoka muttered as she worried.

"Are… they really acting…? It's too real to me…" Chisame commented as she awed.

**[Change Music: Chaotic Battlefield – Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core]**

This ruckus attracted all the crowds from nearby areas to come watch the fight between a samurai against two persons, they all thought they were acting, and some more CG. The fight have now become more intensively, Weiss and Nero both of them rapidly keep on sending melee attacks to Vincent, giving him no chances to fight back but to keep on blocking. Then, Vincent saw an opening and gave a thrust kick to Weiss, sending him flying backward few meters away, but Weiss recovered back and raised the sword of his pointing toward to Vincent.

_'…That sword… isn't an ordinary sword, a gun-blade one?' _Mana thought as she noticed.

_'He's going to shoot at me…' _Vincent thought as he's about to lunge forward to Weiss, but Nero seized his movement by appearing behind him and attack, Vincent quickly blocked the attack using katana on his left, preventing Vincent to interrupt Weiss. Weiss smirked as he about to fire.

"Vincent-sensei! Behind!" Setsuna alert Vincent as Weiss was about to fire a bullet.

"Tsk." Vincent cursed.

At that time, Vincent had no choice but to throw away the katana on his right hand, and bring out his **Cerberus** from his holster by reflex, instantly deflected the incoming bullet by shooting at the bullet behind him without turning his sight away, three bullets were fired from **Cerberus**, one of the bullets clashed onto the incoming bullet, and the other two are heading to Weiss, he sensed the two more bullets are coming, he quickly use the sides of his swords to block those, but the bullets has a lot of force, making it hard to deflect. The bullets impacted on the sword, the impacts capable to knockback Weiss a bit away, all the peoples and the girls had to shut their ears from the loud bang that came from **Cerberus**.

"Tch!" Weiss cursed.

"That-That wasn't a fake gun?" Natsumi dumbfounded as she surprised shutting her ears from the loud bangs.

"Such power…!" Mana commented as she was awed by the power of the **Cerberus**. "Those were just normal bullets?"

"Brother!" Nero shouted as he distracted.

Vincent use this chance to give an up thrust kick Nero, quickly withdraw back his **Cerberus**, and grab the Nero's claw and threw him toward to the sky, and by the time, Vincent jumped to the sky heading to Nero there, and attack him, Nero quickly block Vincent's attack as he's being pushed. All the spectators are awed at Vincent that can jump extremely high, much higher around 250 meters from the ground.

"W-wow!" Kazumi stunned and awed as they all looked up at the sky. Chisame is dumbstruck while Zazie is spectating quietly.

"A-amazing!" Natsumi commented.

Weiss is currently on the ground as he prepared to go assist, he instantly jumped up to the sky toward to them, preparing to attack from behind, and Vincent saw through as his right hand are already on the hilt of one katana, he draw it out now to block Weiss's surprise attack from behind. Vincent managed to push them back as they are falling below Vincent, Nero preparing an attack, he fire **Soul Orbs** toward to Vincent. Vincent seeing incoming Soul Orbs that flying towards to him, he uses his katanas to deflect and cut those orbs, but it was no use. Nero this time can control those orbs freely by manipulate its movements, as he control those orbs, the orbs that were deflected and slashed are started diverting back to Vincent like homing missiles from behind.

_'…What?' _Vincent didn't expect of this, he then cast **Shell **onto himself, a protective magic shield that reduce the magic damage. Casting the **Reflect** spell is useless, because Nero can still manipulate it. Casting on himself to prepare to withstand against incoming heavy magic attack, he cutting some incoming orbs to try to reduce damage, but it was too many for him, all of orbs clashed upon him at once, and large explosion occurred, surrounding Vincent with a sphere of purple flames. This frightened all the crowds.

"Kyaaa!" Konoka frightened by the blast as she shut her ears and eyes.

"Vincent-sensei!" Setsuna shouted as she worried, the others are too. For her as a **Shinmeiryuu** swordswoman can't even stand against that attack, even if she uses **Barrier Charm**.

"That CG is so awesome!" One of the crowds commented as they're amazed.

Weiss and Nero are still staring at the purple sphere of flames to see any reactions while they are descending slowly. Then, the sphere suddenly being slashed into two from the inside and dispersed, they both surprised before seeing Vincent is unharmed dashed out of the flames flying toward to both of them, they're started to send him many slashes, and Vincent block those attacks again, he glanced at the areas from the sky to see if there's any empty area, when he found there's one, he dropped his katana as he estimated the falling point, it will drop into the lake, he then grabbed Weiss's face with his empty hand, and threw him to the empty area.

"Brother!" Nero again being distracted, this gives Vincent a chance to quickly landed on the ground softly for ready a move, he readied a stance by moving his sword behind his head **(He's holding the sword with his left hand)**, their eyes focused on Vincent's sword, seeing Vincent's sword suddenly glowing white.

"I've never thought of using this… but…" Vincent muttered before he use, **"Fervent Blow"** Vincent performed a move from Sephiroth, by swing the sword facing to Nero far above him, the sword releasing a large energy blade form toward to Nero, Nero seeing an incoming powerful attack and quickly use his claws to block it, but the force was too strong to block it directly that blow away Nero to the side, everyone can felt the energy blade can cause everything vibrates while staring at the energy wave flying toward to the sky, and it split the clouds, leaving a large mark there.

"Argh…!" Nero cursed as he's slightly being damaged.

_'That move… Amazing…' _Setsuna thought as she was awed at the **Fervent Blow**.

_'Wow… That looked like a __**Ki**__ based attack… and it's powerful!' _Mana thought.

"Wow! That's one amazing CG!" The crowds cheered.

"Seriously? Is that really a CG!? It looks real for me!" Haruna exclaimed.

_'As I expected... It's imperfect. This move indeed required **Masamune** (FF7) to use, is impossible to control well using shorter sword…' _Vincent thought while staring at his sword. _'And…' _Then, suddenly, the sword that he wielding now began to crack, broke into pieces and dust, falling from his grip, this proves that any kind of swords are not durable to withstand the destruction power of the **Fervent Blow** technique. _'No other swords can be durable to perform this technique, only Masamune.' _Vincent thought.

**[End of the Music]**

"Ha ha ha! Amazing! That was a surprised, as expected from Vincent Valentine!" Weiss said loudly as he suddenly appeared back to here without harmed, his swords are already sheathed and everyone didn't even notice that when did he appeared there. Nero landed beside Weiss, suffering slightly injuries from the energy slash.

"…Brother, you're right. He has become much stronger than last time, and much more dangerous, even without using the power of his **Chaos**." Nero stated as he done analyzed Vincent's capabilities, then, he looked at his opponent Vincent. "…We are temporary stopped our fight here, for now. We're changing our fighting place." Nero stated. Vincent sheathed back his katanas.

For Tsukuyomi, her eyes are still widened as she finished watched three of them fight, especially the moves just now that make her speechless, then snapped out of the thoughts. She quickly stops their fight by clapping her hands. "Such amazing fight… It's more than what I'm expected, onii-san really, really strong~ but too bad you wasn't the one I wanted to fight right now, my target is Setsuna-senpai~" Tsukuyomi comments with some blush and shaking with excitement, with a sweat flowing down. _'I can't fight against that onii-chan… he's too strong…'_

"Hmph, girl, you're not wanted to fight on him at the first place, right?" Weiss said smirked as he hit a bull's eye to keep Tsukuyomi quiet down, she flinched a bit. Setsuna was surprised, even Tsukuyomi wouldn't dare to oppose Weiss, she has a thought about them, how strong are them?

"Enough with the talks, what do you exactly want with Setsuna, my student here?" Vincent asked as he points his sword toward to Tsukuyomi.

"Your student…? That means you're a teacher?" Weiss laughed as he heard that.

"…You got a problem with that...?" This time, Vincent is angered by that that he unconsciously released a massive killing intent that is capable to make any ordinary people fainted of overwhelming fears. His students frightened by Vincent's anger, they have never see their teacher becoming so angrily.

_'Wh-what a huge killing intent…!' _Setsuna thought sweating.

_'That… No doubt about it… Vincent-dono here… he really has killed a lot of people…' _Kaede thought sweating. _'…That's what makes him this strong…?'_

"Woah woah. Calm down there Vincent. I was just surprised to hear that." Weiss said as he can felt the massive killing intent, Vincent snapped out of it and he calmed down, so with his killing intent disappeared. "I'll let this little girl to say what she wants, it's not our business."

Vincent calmly breathes a bit, and sighed. "Tell me, girl. Why are you seems interested in my student Setsuna here?" Vincent asked as he calmed down. "Is it regarding about your '**Shinmeiryuu**' thing?"

Tsukuyomi went silent before reply, she steps forward, "My apologies onii-san, my business is with Setsuna-senpai there." Tsukuyomi replied. Then, she took off one of her glove and threw it at Setsuna and caught it.

"…" Setsuna remained silent after received the glove, throwing a glove to their opponent means the challenger wants a challenge.

"Tsk… Why are we in their mess…?" Weiss muttered as he bored of joining up with the Kansai Magic Association group. "Just to kidnap a girl…? This is getting ridiculous…"

_"Brother, we have to be patient. We're just using them to know about these places that all of us are not familiar to."_ Nero whispered regarding to him, Weiss, and others members that are in charge of searching in this world.

"Setsuna-senpai, I'll challenge you for Konoka-sama… The place will be at the '**Nipponbashi**' **(Japanese Bridge)**, opposite of the main gate to Cinema Town." Tsukuyomi announced the venue of the challenge.

_'…Don't use the words that we're not familiar to.' _Vincent, Weiss, and Nero thought at the same thing.

"Oh ya, you cannot ask that onii-san for help~ we both don't want to have anyone to interrupt our fight, and… we also don't want to have any innocent peoples get injured if both of you are busy… though I would like to see how onii-san's blood tastes like…" Tsukuyomi reminds, this triggered Setsuna grew anger as she heard that sentence. Weiss and Nero are impressed by that.

"Vincent, better if we change somewhere to fight without people around here, how about…" Weiss suggested as he looked around, then he found one. "…How about that pagoda? That looks more suitable." Weiss pointed his finger toward to that pagoda that is few blocks away. Vincent looked at the building, and thinking what tricks he might use. But it doesn't matter to him.

"Whatever." Vincent replied as he agreed. _'I cannot let others involved into this. Luckily they didn't go all out because of people here that they don't want get more attention.'_

"Ha ha ha! Good! I'll be looking forward to kill you!" Weiss said loudly. "If you don't come at the end, you'll know the result!" Weiss added again, Vincent was probably know what the result will be if he absent to attend his challenge, they will probably kill some innocent people, and they know Vincent also didn't go all out.

"It may be troublesome, but I'll make sure you play along… Setsuna-senpai~" As Tsukuyomi done saying, her eye's irises turned into white and the sclera turned into black, and with a wicked grin adopted on her face, causing Vincent noticed she wasn't a human also, and Konoka was scared out of her and hid behind them. "I'll see you in next 30 minutes~!" Tsukuyomi said before she got on her carriage and drove away.

"Same goes with us, Vincent!" Weiss reminds before they suddenly disappear by the black smoke shrouded them. The spectators are amazed by those **'CG'** thingy.

_'…Tsk… Those two are nothing but trouble, but at least I'm glad that they are not targeting the girls but me, that should at least make me a bit relieved. And for that girl Tsukuyomi, she's not a human. That makes sense, Setsuna and her both are also from this __**'Shirmeiryuu'**__ thing… Having them appeared in this world, things will become much difficult.' _Vincent thought concluded as he noticed there's a demonic feeling emitted from Tsukuyomi. _'By the mean difficulty, I have no problem dealing against Tsukuyomi. But for against those minions of the __**God of Discord**__, it's really troublesome… I guess I am a bit naïve.' _Vincent sighed. But then, he snapped out from his thoughts when the entire crowds are clapped and cheering for them, and mostly all the girls from the crowds are swarming around him and asked for a picture of him, especially his face. Mana and Kaede ticked before they quickly went through the crowds, grabbed Vincent's hand and dragged him out of the crowds.

"Vincent-kun… It seems like you're having fun…" Mana said with slightly pissed tone.

Vincent looked at both of them, later to the other girls of his students, he sighed. "…Sorry." Vincent apologized with soft tone and an innocent smile. The girls went blushed seeing his face, and Vincent confused seeing their faces become red. He went beside to Setsuna, _"Setsuna, this time you have to be careful, this fight of yours will be tougher than the last time, or maybe tougher than Negi's fight just now. You've chose a right place, but it has been backfired for the opponent used this as advantage too. And don't worry about Konoka, we will protect her, you must fully focus on your enemy."_ Vincent whispered to Setsuna, she listened very carefully, and she nodded for , the rest of the class came to them and barraged them with questions.

"Sakurazaki-san, what is going on here!? Why didn't you tell us something important like this?" Kazumi shouted at her, then she turns to Vincent and asks, with blushes face, "And, Vincent-sensei! How did you know that girl who was after Konoka? And who was those two other guys?"

"…This whole thing is complicated to you girls without any long and proper explanation." Vincent replied. "So it's no need for any immediately explanation."

"Who was that girl? She called you 'SENPAI'! She is respecting you so much! Ah! I see! Sakurazaki-san and Konoka were both originally from Kyoto! Now I get it!" Haruna commented randomly that caused Setsuna unease.

"You get it?" Chisame scoffed.

"Please just wait a minute! What are you all talking about!?" Setsuna asked.

Vincent observed the girls are asked many random questions. _'…I see… No wonder the other teachers having a headache teaching this 2/3-A class, and instantly resigned as a teacher of Mahora Academy. Quite abnormal.' _Vincent thought as he went to them, "Girls!" Vincent called them loudly to get their attention. "Don't suddenly jump into those conclusions of yours like that… you're all embarrassing both of them." Vincent lectures to them all as he pointing his left thumb toward both Setsuna and Konoka.

"But Vincent-sensei~ we are willing to support Sakurazaki-san's love for Konoka, and… you love her too… don't you…?" Haruna asked while wiggling her eyebrows. Every girl looked at Vincent to see what answer he will say, when he about to answer, he saw Konoka's face was in paled, and Vincent know why.

_'She seems scared… It must be Konoka felt the demonic feeling from that girl just now… that's why her face is paled and she's afraid…'_ Vincent thought before move to Konoka, the girls can see Vincent's face become serious, "Konoka." Vincent snapped Konoka up.

"Ye... yes? Vincent-kun…?" Konoka replied with shaky voice, this make Setsuna realized Konoka in fear.

_'…She really is scared. Tifa… let me borrow your strength.' _"…Do not be afraid, Konoka. I promised before, not just me, it's we, we will definitely protect you. I will become your knight to protect you, and don't worry about Setsuna, she'll be fine, and when all of these are over, we will go back, together, alright?" Vincent whispers to her with soft, warm, and caring tone, to try to calm Konoka down from the fear, he learned how to calm people down from his friend, Tifa Lockhart, a very caring and strong person that encourage people up. After that, Konoka was able to overcome her fear, her pale face was gone and has replaced to cheerful.

"Thank you, Vincent-kun! I feel much better." Konoka replied as she smiled, and Vincent relief.

"Oh ya, Vincent-sensei, before we go to Setsuna's fight, would you mind we take the picture of you with your outfit right now?" Kazumi said while holding her camera, Vincent smile and nodded. They spend 20 minutes for taking the pictures. First picture is, Vincent wore the helmet back, then he crossed his arms like a real general, Kazumi took the first picture. Second picture is, Vincent changed his pose, he move a bit away from the group, then he unsheathe two of the six swords, he put both of his swords on his both shoulders, and giving a smile to the camera while his head slightly face on the sky while his eyes were looking down at the camera, and Kazumi took the picture. "Alright! This is so nice!" Kazumi said.

"For the last picture!" Kazumi said as she prepared for another shot.

He took off his helmet, and Kazumi quickly took her camera ready and take the picture of his serious face staring at the camera, their heart rapidly beating in extreme for able to see Vincent's face in this close distance. Vincent went toward Konoka and grabs her arm, drag her and hold her with gentle and warming feeling. "Konoka, would you mind to do some **'princess'** pose…?" Vincent asked, and Konoka blushed and slowly nodded, she slowly moving toward to Vincent and put her hands onto Vincent's chest, she lay her head on his chest and look at the camera. Vincent slowly lower his head and tilt his head on top of Konoka's head, then he gently wrap Konoka with both of his arms, and they both staring at the camera, Konoka showing her usual innocent face, Vincent shows his gentle warm feeling and serious face, and Kazumi took the picture. Some of them jealous and some of them are totally attracted to his gentle warm face.

_'His face… so gentle…' _The girls all thought.

"Alright girls…" Vincent stopped when he noticed someone glaring at them, especially at Vincent, Vincent glare back at the person hiding in shadow behind one of the building, it was a kid with white hair, and then the person disappeared from the spot. _'That kid… he's not ordinary… in fact… he's stronger than the monkey woman and Tsukuyomi… I can say he's not an amateur at least…'_ Vincent thought before sigh, some of them noticed just now Vincent glared at someone fiercely. Then he look back to group, "Alright girls, I think it's almost time, Setsuna, we'll cheer for you, and don't hold back, also don't worry about Princess Konoka, I'll protect her… so, do what you must do, and promise, return to us, understand?" Vincent tells this to Setsuna.

Setsuna looked at her teacher, and she feels that she has a confidence. "I promise!" Setsuna replied loudly with confident.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Japanese Bridge**

Shortly Vincent and the group arrived at the venue, then, the Little Negi arrived in a smaller size like Little Setsuna, along with Chamo on top of his head. "What are you two doing here, came to help them too?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, Vincent-nii, we thought you might need some extra hands." Negi replied.

"Negi-sensei? How did you get here?" Setsuna asked as she saw also.

"I used Little Setsuna's paper and followed the trail of Ki." Negi replied.

Tsukuyomi was readied there as she standing on the bridge. "Huhuhu~ it's looks like everyone is here~ this will make things a lot more interesting~ Konoka-sama~ and Setsuna-sempai… I'll make both of you mine…" Tsukuyomi said atop the bridge, her eyes closed and smiling, Konoka was trembling scared of the girl in front of them, but she's now didn't afraid of.

"Hm… I wonder if they both could join our Drama Club…" Natsumi said about having both of them doing acting in the Drama Club, because they need more people who could fit the male roles in, especially Vincent, perfect in everything.

"Sakurazaki-san! We are willing to lend you our strengths!" Ayaka shouted as she was touched.

"You all still don't understand!" Setsuna shouted back.

"Hm… I see… those peoples are going to join…" Tsukuyomi said before releasing a few charms and then some odd assortment of Japanese folkloric little creatures came to life. "Go forth my cute little minions, they are you targets~" Tsukuyomi commanded them as she points at the group behind Setsuna.

_'…Another annoying summons…'_ Vincent thought sighed.

**[Start Music: Don't be Afraid – Final Fantasy 8]**

"Wow! What are they!? They're so cute!" Haruna exclaimed as they seeing a lot of small fluffy creatures appeared sudden.

"Woah! Awesome CG!" One of the crowds commented.

"This is just what you'd expected from a Cinema Town attraction!" Another one commended, Zazie and Chisame are hiding among the crowds for they don't want to be involve.

Haruna and others are underestimated those cute little monsters, they went toward the girls and started to flipping the girls' skirts up, causing them to embarrassed and scream, but then, the creatures suddenly stopped their movement, as Vincent secretly cast out the magic **DISPEL** onto those, and shortly they all turned back into papers. "Eh…? Why are those stopped like that? Are these CG malfunction?" Haruna asked.

_'…At least I've prevented this from happening. She wants to cause chaos among those crowds just for them to find a chance to kidnap Konoka.' _Vincent just prevented the situation become chaotic.

"Negi-sensei! Please take Konoka-ojou-sama and escape from here to somewhere safe!" Setsuna requested.

"But-but I…" Negi wants to help, but his appearance is small, unable to help much.

"Don't worry! It'll only affect your appearance, but I'll make you life-sized!" Setsuna said before she put her fingers in a cross like motion, then Little Negi suddenly turned into human sized, in Ninja outfit. This caught Konoka's attention of Negi sudden appeared.

"Negi-kun! Since when were you here? You surprised me!" Konoka exclaimed as she saw Negi appeared sudden. Negi grabbed Konoka's hand and ran.

"Konoka-san! Please come with me!" Negi said as he grabs her hand.

_'It's time for me to go where they said, the pagoda.' _Vincent thought. "Setsuna, can you handle her? Cause I need to find them now." Vincent asked.

"Yes! Vincent, I can handle her!" Setsuna replied back, Vincent heard her answer and left the place, all the small minions can't do anything now, so he no need to worry about. As she finished the sentence, Tsukuyomi came crashing down on her with her both swords drawn out, Setsuna managed to block the surprised attack with her both Nodachi and fake sword, but the fake sword broke. She been pinned down by Tsukuyomi who was double sword wielder to hold back Setsuna's Nodachi. "Have the **Shinmeryuu** of late taken to keeping monsters?" Setsuna asked.

"Don't worry… I won't hurt those children. All I want to do is cross swords with Setsuna-senpai… because that _handsome_ onii-san interrupted our dance last time…" Tsukuyomi replied, and Setsuna got tick mark when she said **'Handsome'** in seduction tone. Tsukuyomi pushed off Setsuna and got into a guarded stance, Vincent was following Negi to keep them both safe, while he look at the girls still been attacked by the endless little creatures.

"Can we leave those little creatures to you all?" Vincent asked to Mana, Kaede and Ayaka as he stopped in front of them, then Ayaka saw Negi grabbing Konoka running.

"It's that Negi-sensei?" Ayaka asked as she trying to catch up, but she couldn't go through all the crowds, and lost the sight.

**To Negi**

Negi and Konoka are running away from the crowds, fearing there are more enemies might appear out and capture Konoka. "Are you alright, Konoka-san?" Negi asked.

"Un!" Konoka replied as okay. "Negi-kun, where are we going?" Konoka asked as she wondering.

"…I'm not sure… I think I know where!" Negi replied as they are arrived at a building.

**[End of the Music]**

**Pagoda**

**To Vincent**

Vincent entered into the pagoda, and he sensed the presences are up to the top floor there, he ran up some stairs, as he reached at the top floor, he open up the slide door, seeing Weiss and Nero are there prepared, along with the mysterious woman, and a white haired kid there. The woman started to sweat the moment she sees Vincent, she couldn't forget of what he did to her last time, installing a lot of fears to her.

"…You're here. So, let's get started." Nero started as he readied his claws.

"Wait wait… Are you sure bringing that man here is a good choice…?" The woman asked uncertainty of what reason.

"Shut up, woman." Weiss said with a cold stare to her, the woman frightened a bit by that and keep quiet. "You know that we're just formed a **'temporary'** alliance, so we are not even care about your **'plots'** there, and you don't get bother about our stuffs." He readied his stance.

Vincent has understood about their current situation from his view, their alliances are not in a very well relationship, and will conflict once they make a mistake, especially the woman side. Vincent cannot rely on these ordinary katanas. Instead, he summons out **Metal** elements and forged out **Buster Sword**. This caught Nero's attention and as well with the white haired kid as he interested.

"Oh…? Is that your new ability, Vincent?" Nero asked.

"Not interest to tell you." Vincent replied as he readied his stance by imitating Cloud's movement. _'…Now that the others are not here, I can go all out without injure others.' _Vincent thought. But then, he felt two presences coming close by, two familiar presences that he knows, he looked back and see two persons entered, Negi and Konoka.

"…Oh?" Weiss said grinning as they looked at them.

"Negi… What are you doing here?" Vincent asked as he didn't expect this, along with Konoka. This turns out he'll be disadvantages, two incapable of fighting.

"V-Vincent-nii?" Negi surprised too.

"Vincent-nii-san! We-we didn't know you were here!" Chamo explains.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Just run from here!" Vincent ordered them, but then, Weiss and Nero use this chance to initiate their attacks.

"Don't look away, Vincent." Weiss said before Vincent looked back to his opponents and blocked the attacks, but he's being pushed and crashed through the wall behind him.

"Vincent-nii/-kun!" They both exclaimed seeing their assistant teacher being sent outside.

"Oh… what is that boy doing here…? Kotarou should have him trapped there…" The monkey woman noticed something. She felt that Negi's body is a fake. "I see… that isn't your real body, is it? You can't do a thing here… so you won't be of much use…" The woman stated, the demons behind her begin to growling. Negi cursed himself for being powerless to do anything under the fake body there.

_'…This is bad, aniki…!' _Chamo thought as he can feel the situation becoming tighter and tighter.

_'…Vincent-nii…!' _Negi thought.

**END OF THE CHAPTER 10**


	12. Chapter 11

To enigma95: Erm, actually he's still wearing the black Turk uniform, not the SOLDIER uniform. That was when he faced behemoth, and thanks for your reviews. J

To Han-Ko: Thanks~ J

To The Tell-Tale Man: Why thank you~ J

**I do not own Final Fantasy 7 and Mahou Sensei Negima.**

* * *

[Helping Negi and others escape from the troubles, and met a behemoth in the process. I have no idea how a behemoth appeared in this world, they must have some ways to bring it here, and it's been a while since I've killed a monster after departing from my world, the feeling of this killing still haven't gone. Something I want to know, why? Why brought a monster here into this world…? Could it be that they are using the monsters as their army? Don't think about that yet. After that, I have to rush toward to Setsuna and others quickly by using **Fenrir** to reach there in a short amount of time. Once I've reached them, meeting with Weiss and Nero again, and want to fight me once more. Thousand years since the last fight against them, and now restarted.]

**Chapter 11: Kyoto Trip part 8 – Kansai Magic Association Headquarters**

**Cinema Town**

**To Vincent**

**[Start music: Encounter – Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core]**

As Vincent being pushed to outside due to his unforeseen situation that Negi and Konoka appeared sudden, and he has to struggle again. _'Damn… Once again, Negi gave me a trouble…' _Vincent thought blocking their attacks with his **Buster Sword**. Currently they are descending, later they have landed on top of buildings, and continue their fight. _'…If I know how to use __**Fusion Sword**__… I won't face any troubles like these…' _Vincent cursed himself for didn't learn to use **Fusion Sword**. Nero charge toward first and ready to give Vincent claw attacks, Vincent block and deflect it away, Weiss then attack by shooting toward to Vincent with his combined katana with pistol to keep Vincent busy in blocking, while Nero again charge toward preparing his claws. Wielding **Buster Sword** have cost his speed of blocking and attacking, which it is not as fast as he wielding katana, even with his great strengths.

"What's the matter? Can't keep it up?" Weiss asked mockingly at Vincent.

"Tsk…" Vincent cursed. He had to fight both of them while keeping an eye on Negi and Konoka at the same time, he is currently unable to help Negi and he can only hope on Negi to try to stay long for him to come. _'…Negi, you must protect Konoka, even if you have to sacrifice your fake body there, that's obviously.' _Vincent thought, he is only worrying about the white haired boy that was with them, he already knew that the white haired boy there wasn't an ordinary kid and way stronger than the woman, and also can fight like these two here. Problem is the white haired boy is with the woman, and Negi obviously can't fight them. _'…Curse these two…'_

**To Setsuna**

The crowd and the girls, they all look up at the sky, and seeing a large smoke covering an area nearby the pagoda, and a person in blue flying on the air, and that person was Vincent, been pushed back by both Weiss and Nero as they seen them just now, while the crowd and other girls watching at them with awe and cheering.

_'Vincent-sensei is in more difficult situation than me, I must help him!' _Setsuna thought as she glanced a bit of her teacher.

"Oh dear~ It's seems that your nii-san there are in trouble later~" Tsukuyomi said while they both stop for a moment to watch, Setsuna having a worry face for seeing her teacher been pin down, she shook her head to strengthen her mind.

"…No! I have faith to Vincent-sensei!" Setsuna shouted before leap toward Tsukuyomi and attack. "He won't lose!"

**To Vincent**

He can hear what Setsuna said just now. _'Yeah right, I'm in the tight situation now, I just holding back to avoid any harms to pedestrians.' _Vincent thought as he can see through Setsuna's thoughts. They both charge at him together, Nero readied the pistols on his claws and fired bullets at Vincent, Vincent is deflecting those while Weiss appeared on top of Vincent and gave him a strong vertical slash attack, Vincent blocked it again but still unable to withstand the massive force, and crush on the ground, creating a massive earth shake and smoke covering area. Luckily that he landed on an area where none people are. Vincent dash out from the smoke, his outfit took a slightly damage. _'…So that's why I felt that I chose wrong outfit… These are burdens…' _Vincent thought as he looked at his damaged outfit, he stabbed the **Buster Sword** on the ground first, and ripped away the redundant broken parts. Both of them seized the opportunity as they charge toward Vincent, Vincent looked up seeing them coming down, landed on the ground and charged at them, Vincent quickly grabbed the handle and blocked their attacks again.

"Ha ha ha! What's the matter, feeling dizzy after the landing?" Weiss asked mockingly again. However, Vincent didn't hear his words, because he is checking his surroundings, there are none people here, this gives him an advantage, and he secretly smirked.

"Weiss, take this." Vincent said as his aura suddenly changed, this makes both of them increased their guard. Vincent suddenly leaps toward to Weiss and brings up his **Buster Sword**, both of them noticed that the **Buster Sword** suddenly glowing and there's electricity surging from the base to the tip of the sword. Vincent is using one of the Cloud's signature moves, **Blade Beam**. He bring down the **Buster Sword** vertically from above, a large blue energy beam coming out from the sword that heading toward to Weiss, Weiss see it coming toward to him and quickly to block it, the moment it clash, creating a large explosion and dirt smoke.

**[End of the Music]**

"Brother!" Nero exclaimed again as he quickly went toward to the smoke. As the smoke clears away, they could see Weiss is standing there injured as both of his swords are stabbing on the ground to standing still.

"Tsk…" Weiss cursed. "…Once again… I've dropped my guard down…"

"Brother! You need to treat your injuries!" Nero said as he run by his side, Weiss raised his hand to stop Nero.

"Seems like I'm going back first, I can't fight in this current condition of mine…" Weiss said. "Damn that **Chaos** for restricting our power…" This statement gives Vincent a surprise.

"…No wonder that I always feel that both of you two are like holding back…" Vincent said.

"Ha!" Weiss shouted loudly. "Took you a while to realize this, if it wasn't this, we would have killed you here and now… You're lucky that Chaos restricted our power because he doesn't want us to oppose him…" Weiss explained as he sheathed his swords. "Nero, I leave this to you, I'm going back."

"Sure, brother." Nero nodded.

"This isn't over, Vincent! I'll be back." Weiss said as he disappeared in front of them. Then, Vincent felt a presence coming to them, and the white haired boy arrived.

_'…What's he doing here…?' _Vincent looked at him. _'…I can guess that the woman is only relying on her 'shikigami' there… and guess that she sent him here probably act as the backup.' _

"Nero, right? Where's your brother?" The white haired boy asked as he looked around.

"None of your concern, kid." Nero replied as he giving the boy a cold stare, but that didn't shake the boy away like the others, and this gives Vincent attention.

_'…I was right… He isn't an ordinary kid… He doesn't even fear Weiss and Nero.' _Vincent thought, then, the white haired boy looked at him.

"I guess that you need some hand here, right Nero?" The white haired boy said as he readied his stance, putting a hand of his inside his pocket. Vincent doesn't know what boy can really do. Now Vincent just categorized the white haired boy as 'obstacle' category.

"Stay away from this, boy. This is not your concern…" Nero said with threatening tone, still this doesn't shake the boy away.

"I don't care what you say." The white haired boy said as he suddenly dashed forward to Vincent with his enhanced left fist.

Vincent seeing the boy coming at him, _'…He got some remarkable capabilities… but.' _Vincent thought before he just simply punched away the boy with the back of his right fist, sending the boy flying away beside and crashed on the ground. "I have no time to play with you, boy." Vincent said coldly. This gives the boy a shock, for being sent away by a punch. "And some goes to you, Nero." Vincent said as he looked back at Nero. Then, both of them heard something from the top roof of the pagoda, he looked at the direction, and sees Negi and Konoka are trapped in corner by the monkey woman, two giant monkeys and a demon archer, then he got a short flashback of Aerith before been stabbed by Sephiroth.

"Hmph… Act so highly one…" Nero commented at the woman as he looked at the direction.

"…Sorry, I have to get going." Vincent said he bring out a **Lightning** and **Light** elements, Nero looked back at him, "**Lightning** and **Light**, restrict my enemies." Vincent commanded before he combined them, forming an electric sparkling sphere, he threw toward to Nero, giving them a flash bang mixed with lightning spark, blinding and paralyzing Nero.

"Damn!" Nero cursed as he's being paralyzed a bit. Vincent takes this chance to escape. However, this doesn't effectively against on Nero, since he is high resistance against lightning element, the attack was able to restrict him for few seconds. "You won't escape from me, Vincent Valentine!" Nero said when he started to chase after Vincent, leaving the white haired boy behind.

Meanwhile to the boy as he stood up from the ground and touched his wounded face caused by the punch. "…To be able to injure me like this… This is getting interesting…" The white haired boy said examined his wounds.

**To Setsuna (Same time as fight right now)**

Setsuna are trying to find a while to make a swipe at Tsukuyomi to take advantage, however, she unable to, _'Kuh! There aren't any openings!' _Setsuna thought while keep on blocking. She couldn't find an opening to attack.

Then, a person from the crowd shouted and point at the top of the pagoda. "Hey look up there! What is that?" The crowd said as Setsuna looked up and saw both Negi and Konoka were on the corner of the roof of the pagoda, Negi standing in front of Konoka shielding her.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna shouted, this distracted her.

"Ara, you shouldn't look away!" Tsukuyomi chirped as she send attacks and force Setsuna unable to go help.

**To Negi and Konoka**

Both of them are pinned at the corner there, and Negi is powerless to do anything despite in his face body there, he doesn't has his staff with him, and the body there doesn't have any magic flowing in. "Sakurazaki Setsuna, guard to ojou-sama! Can you hear me!? You can see that this demon has these two within his sights! Don't interfere if you value ojou-sama's life!" Chigusa shouted in threatening tone calling for Setsuna. "Fufu… Negi is your name, right boy? I'll have him shoot you if you move a single step… now, hand over ojou-sama." Her voice lowered down and speaks to Negi.

"N… Negi-kun… is this part of a CG too? They're making a film… aren't they?" Konoka asked with worry tone as she noticed this 'acting' seems real and life-threatening as well.

"I… I'm sorry… Konoka-san…" Negi apologizes in regret. _'Kuh… this can't be… Setsuna-san and Vincent-nii are believed in me… they both trusted me with Konoka-san…'_ Negi thought cursing himself.

"It's ok, Negi-kun…" Konoka replied and Negi look back, "Se-chan and Vincent-kun said they'd protect me no matter what, they both will definitely come to save us!"

"Konoka-san…" Negi muttered as he cheered up a bit.

"What are you both muttering about!? Hurry up and hand over ojou-sama… waaaph!" Chigusa order them but suddenly the wind blew very strong, causing some of them move unbalance, and when the demon archer noticed Negi moved a bit, the demon decided to shot the arrow as it was told. "AAAAAHH! Why did you fire?" Chigusa shouted.

Negi saw the arrow heading toward to Konoka and try to stop the arrow heading toward Konoka with hand, but his hand was dispersed due to the fake body, unable to stop the arrow. "Konoka-san!" Negi exclaimed.

Setsuna was in deadlock with Tsukuyomi and could not move. The others couldn't make it in time as they can only watch. Konoka watched as the arrow came closer to her. Then suddenly, the arrow have been stopped by a sword that stabbed on the roof there that came from above, blocking the arrow it, a silhouette followed up landed beside the sword. Konoka surprised and look, it was Vincent.

"Vincent-kun!" Konoka exclaimed.

"Vincent-nii!" Negi exclaimed as he glad.

"Y-y-you!" The woman spat and surprised, although she feel relieved Konoka didn't get injured.

"You're dead, demon." Vincent said as he pulled out the sword and threw the sword toward to the demon that fired the arrow toward Konoka, the sword penetrated through the demon and instantly killed, dispersed into a charm with missing head part.

"Kyaaah!" The woman screamed as she kneeled down shutting her ears. Her fear of that still hasn't disappeared.

"Negi, Konoka, are you two alright?" Vincent asked as he snapped the arrow in two and threw it away and holsters back his **Cerberus**.

"I'm alright, Vincent-kun." Konoka replied.

"I'm alright, Vincent-nii. Don't worry about me, as this is a fake body though." Negi replied.

But then he saw Nero charging at him. "Vincent! Take this!" Nero launches the **Soul Orbs **flying toward Vincent with incredible speed.

_'What? He uses that in this close distance to others!' _Vincent thought as he analyzed the distances and radius, the attack could blast the whole pagoda into nothing, not just pagoda, nearby will also get caught, and this will harm other peoples, or might kill them. Vincent can only do this.**"Cure"**Vincent pointed at and cured Negi's missing arm, his missing arm instantly restored back due to his fake body that contained spiritual energy that it is much easier to cure.

"Eh…?" Negi dumbfound as he looked at his hand.

_'I have to get both of them away from here!' _Vincent quickly summon out **Light** and **Wind** elements and say, "**Wind** and **Light**, become the wings!" He combine it and cast it on Negi here, his back appeared out wings.

"Wha-what!?" Negi surprised to see wings on his back.

"Negi, I leave Konoka to you." Vincent said as he brought Konoka to Negi, and push both of them from the ledge, this caused everyone widen their eyes as they saw what happened there. But then, Negi can fly because Vincent had inserted some knowledge into his mind of how to fly, he is carrying Konoka in bridal style. "Negi, fly away from here! Quickly! I know you can do it!" Vincent shouted at her as they both are away about 20 meters, he looked back at the incoming orbs. He doesn't want the others get caught by the blast, he can see that Negi and Konoka are still within the radius, he couldn't care less about the woman, but he don't want to damage the property of this place. He had to jump again to the sky to avoid any damages and hurting other people, by letting the orbs following him to the sky like before.

"This one is different from before!" Nero said as he landed on the pagoda rooftop.

"Better protect myself first." Vincent said as he cast **Shell** again to himself, but then, the closer the orbs approaching him, he realized something, and it's too late. _'...Damn!' _The orbs clashed on him, and huge purple explosion engulfed around him, this time it didn't form out a purple sphere of flames. The explosion is powerful enough to create a shockwave because this is much closer to the ground than previous one.

"W-What's with that crazy attack?" Chigusa exclaimed as she shocked by the power.

_'…This place really held me down, too many obstacles for me to perform my skills, couldn't get caught by my own attack in here.' _Nero thought as he looks around him.

"Awesome! Again with that CG explosion!" The crowds commented.

"Yeah!" The crowds continued.

Many people are staring at the explosion, then, they can see a person came out and landed on the ground, that's Vincent, but this time the blast he received managed to injure him, there's a lot of blood, mostly from his head.

_'…Too late to realize the moment I take cover… That attack just now wasn't a magic, but a physic. So the __**Shell**__ is no use against that. How careless I am…'_ Vincent thought as he balancing his standing massaging his head. The girls looked at Vincent in horror, his bloods almost covering his entire body, his outfit almost completely destroyed and torn off. _'…Blood.' _Vincent thought unconsciously the moment he saw blood of his own on his hand, his heartbeat sound runs through his mind. _'…My own blood, how long was the last time since I've seen my own blood…?' _He's drifted away by his thoughts again.

"Vincent/-kun/-sensei!" The girls all exclaimed, he snapped out from his thought.

_'Ah!' _He snapped out. _'Again with that thought of mine… The injuries not really bad, just the force was quite strong, enough to blow me away.' _Vincent thought as he examined his injuries, he jumped up to the roof of one of the buildings then looked up to his enemy there. "…I should be able to recover myself first and heal…"Vincent muttering as he letting the **regeneration** of his body to heal himself up, possessing immortality can be handy sometimes, allows the person to take any attacks without dying, and using regeneration to heal the wounds, but the person can also feel the pains.

"Vincent-nii!" Negi calls as both of them are coming down and landed beside him.

"Vincent-kun! Are you alright?" Konoka asked.

"I'm alright, thanks for your concerns." Vincent replied as he dispels away those wings. Then he looked up and seeing Chigusa had summon another demon archer and the demon is readying the arrow, Vincent knew this will coming. _'…Since Konoka learned about the existence of magic, this shouldn't be a problem of this.' _Vincent thought. **"Wind"** he summons out **Wind** element, and threw the wind sphere to the sky. "Wind, play with them." Vincent commanded. Then, the sky suddenly came out something, a giant sea serpent **(Leviathan)** made out of wind then flying toward to the group on the pagoda, this makes the spectators and the girls stared in awe.

"Wow! More awesome CG! I knew coming to Cinema Town today was the best idea!" One of the spectators shouted, and the others agreed.

The Leviathan release wind tycoons from its mouth and heading towards to the enemies, instantly destroying the archer and then crashed the top of the pagoda, blow away Chigusa and the others, one of the water dragons flying toward Tsukuyomi, Setsuna saw and jump away from Tsukuyomi before it crashed on Tsukuyomi, "AAHHH!" One of the tycoons heading toward and dragged Tsukuyomi away from Setsuna and charging toward to Chigusa group, and then the entire tycoons follow by and crashed to each other, causing havoc upon their group.

"Argh! Retreat!" Chigusa said before the monkey carry her and they all gone, Tsukuyomi got up and follow them.

Setsuna, Mana and Kaede joined them, then Kazumi also. "Ojou-sama! Are you alright?" Setsuna asked.

"Girls, we best to get moving to Kansai Magic Association, where Negi and others are waiting, I managed to make them temporary withdraw before they began their next attack again." Vincent said to them as he stares at the rooftop of the pagoda. _'Their motive is Konoka, but only for that woman, Weiss and Nero are showing no sign of interest of her scheme.' _Vincent thought.

"Yes ah… Vincent-sen…sei…" Setsuna replied while looking away from him with her cheeks with major blushed, and so with others girls, Vincent snapped from his thought, then he stares at them for wondering what happened to them, then he look at Konoka are same as them.

"What's wrong with you all?" Vincent asked as he confused.

"Um… Vincent-sen…sei… I think you should need to put on a shirt…" Kazumi said as she too affected by his shirtless outfit, Vincent noticed by looking down to his body, the rain washed away the blood from his body, revealing his body skin was almost white, not just by that, the girls are amazed by their teacher that possessed slim and muscular body.

Vincent can see Negi shrouded back to little size, as well as Chamo on top of his head. "Alright girls, let's get out of here…" Vincent told them as he brought out his headband and wrapped back around his forehead before they leave.

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Negi, Asuna, and Nodoka**

Back to where Negi, Asuna, and Nodoka where they are resting somewhere near the enemy's headquarter. "Is it really ok for us not to go help Sakurazaki-san or Vincent by their self is just…" Asuna asked as she got bored of waiting.

"It'll be ok. Vincent-nii is with them, and they got out from Cinema Town with no problems, and it doesn't seem anyone is following them." Negi replied. "…All right! I feel just about fully recovered!" Negi said while trying to stand up, but he's too exhausted and his legs are disobeying him.

"Wait! You should rest a little more, Negi!" Asuna said. "Ah! Hey, don't overdo it! Vincent said that the magic **Cure** is only healed your wounds, but your energy hasn't back yet." Asuna said.

"Heeey, Asuna!" They heard a voice, it was Konoka.

"Konoka? She's here?" Asuna surprised as they noticed they have arrived here. Then, they all noticed a group is heading toward them. "H…huh?"

Konoka was coming along with Setsuna and Vincent, but when she and Negi turns toward them, they shouted and surprised that Yue, Haruna, Kazumi are also tag along with them.

As they all back in a group, they began to walk toward to the Kansai Magic Association headquarters. _'What kind of situation is this?!'_ Asuna thought while piggybacking Negi, Konoka was talking to Negi, Setsuna doesn't know how to handle this situation, Haruna, Yue and Nodoka was talking to each other, while Kazumi holding Negi's staff behind her back. And Vincent was behind the group as he looking at the surroundings to sense any unwanted presence. For both Mana and Kaede, Vincent assigned them to walk back the others of group 3 for their safety. When Yue, Haruna and Nodoka went ahead from them, Asuna started.

"Sakurazaki-san! What's going on!? Why in the world did you bring them with you?" Asuna whispered about the others.

"Ah… that's… I grabbed ojou-sama and ran until I reached here… with Mana-san and Kaede-san along…" Setsuna replied as she trying to defend. "…But Asakura-san and the others caught me just then… sorry…" Setsuna apologized.

"By putting a tracking device on Setsuna's clothes while they were changing. I'm impressed." Vincent replied, and Kazumi blushed from compliment as she scratching her head.

"Oh come on, Asakura! And Sakurazaki-san! You too!" Asuna yelled at both of them loudly, "You don't have any idea of the danger we're in, do you, Asakura? Negi was almost died a little while ago!" Asuna lectures when Konoka was with Yue and others, this caused Kazumi surprised, then she defend back.

"What? But hey! Vincent-sensei was also going to die just now too!" Kazumi said.

"Wh… wait… what!?" Asuna dumbfounded then exclaimed.

"Yeah, just now Vincent-nii fought some stronger enemies, and saved both me and Konoka-san." Negi help replies.

"Quiet down. I'm not dead yet, and it's not a big deal." Vincent said while still looking at their surroundings. _'Although I died once actually…'_

"What's really happened there? There are strong enemies appeared?" Asuna asked.

"Yeah, Kazumi said just now, Vincent-sensei received two powerful attacks, and it's a powerful explosion attack. The first one was when their first fight, and the second one that was meant for Konoka-ojou-sama, then Vincent-sensei jump away to make the attack flying toward to him, that attack was very powerful one, we didn't even stand a chance against it." Setsuna replied as she sweating a bit for witnessing powerful attack. "That attack could wipe out a small town." _'And… He protects ojou-sama from harms without any hesitation… that means he really doesn't fear death… and also very protective…'_ Setsuna thought. "Vincent-se... ah…" She stopped for a moment, "Vincent-kun… Who were the weird guys with the weird metal wings like, and the other one with spiky white hair?" Setsuna then asked.

"…" Vincent remains silent, and his impression went deeper, after a short moment. "They are my old enemies." He replied.

"Your old enemies…? You fought them before?" Asuna asked confusingly.

"Yes, it's a long story. Alright, all of you girls, including you too Negi. Let me warn you all, don't ever fight both of them. You're all still inexperience to fight against them, because they are much stronger than that monkey woman and Tsukuyomi." Vincent told them with his serious face, they all surprised by hearing that, some more their teacher put on his serious attitude, which means this isn't a joke. "And right now I can't explain further details… probably later or maybe in the future." Vincent said.

"Why?" Kazumi asked.

"Because, that's must be the entrance of the headquarters, right?" Vincent replied as he points at the entrance, the girls look at where he points, there's a building lies in front of them, Yue, Konoka, Nodoka and Haruna rush toward to the building, Asuna and Negi trying to stop them but Vincent stop both Negi and Asuna down, "Sheath your weapons, I sensed no hostiles lies in front of there." Vincent said. "They're not enemies."

**~FFXMSN~**

**Kansai Magic Association Entrance**

When they arrived inside, the whole atmosphere changed, there are many maids are waiting for them inside the entrance.

"Welcome home, Konoka-ojou-sama!" The maids greets in unison, Konoka blushed for embarrassed, Negi and Asuna dumbfounded. "Eh?" And others are all jaw-dropped, except Vincent. Her classmates Yue, Nodoka, Haruna and Kazumi quickly rush to Konoka to ask her many questions, all the maids come over to them, for Asuna as she went and ask Setsuna.

"Sakurazaki-san! What's going on here…?" Asuna asked pointing at the crowds.

"Um… to cut a long story short…" Setsuna replied, then, Vincent helps reply.

"This is the Kansai Magic Association's headquarters, that's what you all called it." Vincent stated as he stood beside them. "And also, this place is Konoka's home, Kyoto is her hometown."

"EEEEH!?" Asuna exclaimed, and Negi surprised.

Setsuna surprised as well, "Vincent-sensei! How did you know about this? I didn't even mention anything in front of you guys before!" Setsuna hesitate asked.

"You're underestimated me, Setsuna. Even the smallest details, I can instantly know." Vincent replied as he pointing himself.

"This is the first time I've heard of this! Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Asuna asked.

"I'm… I'm sorry… I thought that ojou-sama would be in danger if we were to get close to her home, it seems that my plan to take her to Cinema Town was backfired… we should be safe once we enter the headquarters…" Setsuna replied as trying to ease them up, but not for Vincent for he knows the enemies' capability well.

"I… see… so this is Konoka's home…" Asuna said while looking around the place.

"Asuna, are you upset?" Konoka asked with concern as she noticed Asuna surprised at the whole time.

"No, I'm just a little surprised…" Asuna replied, and then Konoka look back at Vincent was still looking around. Inside Vincent's mind, he is again drifted away by the scenery of this place, this is somehow reminds him when he's having a picnic with his lover Lucrecia under a tree just outside of their scientists' laboratory, the **Shinra Mansion** in **Nibelheim**.

"Vincent-kun… Are you alright?" Konoka asked Vincent as she went beside him.

"I'm alright, thanks for asking, Konoka, I'm amazed by your home… it's breathtaking… This can at least calm my mind." Vincent replied honestly, Konoka happy and blushed to accept it, she then noticed all of the maids were blushed for seeing Vincent, she went into a cute pouty face, then grab Vincent's hand and dragging him to the main house, and the others follow them. Vincent got confused by Konoka's action.

**Main Hall**

**[Start Music: Balamb GARDEN – Final Fantasy 8]**

They arrived inside the main house, they are amazed by the size of the main hall, and there are some pillows that are prepared for the guests to seat kneeling in the main hall. The maids are playing instruments as they all sitting at the both left and right side near the wall, the female guards armed with bow are standing at the front and near the entrance, Negi, Asuna, Konoka, and Setsuna went toward to those pillows and sat on, the other girls following up, except Vincent for standing leaning on the wall beside the hall entrance.

"Vincent-sensei, why didn't come sit with us?" Kazumi asked.

"…I'm not a very socially person, sorry for that." Vincent replied. "Kazumi, go and sit with others." Kazumi heard and nodded as she walks with others.

"What an amazing welcome!" Haruna commented as she looked around.

"I wonder what's going on…" Yue asked wondering.

"W… well… actually, apart from the school trip, me and Vincent-nii had a secret task to perform here as well…" Negi replied as he scratching his head.

"**Secret Task**?" Kazumi and Haruna said in unison.

"Hey, Negi! Is it ok to tell them?" Asuna yelled at Negi.

"If you're all would please wait here, the Chief will be here shortly." One of the maids went to them and told them.

"Ah yes! Thank you!" Negi responded.

"This is so nostalgic! I used to sit here when I was a little girl! I haven't come back often since I went to Mahora." Konoka tells to her classmate Asuna.

"Ehh… Huh? Hold on… if this is your home… then the Chief of the Kansai Magic Association is…?" Asuna said as she slowly realized something.

"Thank you for waiting…" A voice appeared from the stairs in front of them. "Welcome, Asuna-kun, Konoka's classmate, and your teachers, Negi-sensei." The Chief/Konoka's father greets at them in front of him, he can see their assistant teacher is standing at the entrance there, he just greets at who he saw in front of him politely.

"Dad! It's been so long~!" Konoka greets as she went and hug her father.

"Hahaha! There, there. Konoka." Her father greets as he withstood the tackle hug.

"Konoka-san's father was the Chief of the west!?" Negi surprised.

_"He's quite an ordinary person for someone who lives in a mansion like this, isn't he?" _Haruna whispers to Kazumi.

_"Yeah… but he looks a bit unwell…" _Kazumi whispers back.

"So… sophisticated… wonderful… he might just be…" Asuna commented following her weird taste as she stares at Konoka's father, her taste shocked the others.

"EEEH!?" Haruna shouted.

"I'll never understand your tastes!" Kazumi commented.

"That's rude!" Yue said to Kazumi.

"Um… Chief-san… about this…" Negi started as he stood up and went toward to Konoka and her father. "I have a letter for the Chief of the west from Konoe Konoemon, Principal of Mahora Academy and Chief of the East… please accepts it!" Negi stated as he gives the letter to the Chief.

"I know all about it, Negi-kun, It must have been hard on you." The Chief accepted the letter. He opened the letter and read a paper with an angry headmaster picture there.

**[Can't you even control your henchmen!? Get a grip, son-in-law-dono!] – By Konoemon**

_'Hahaha… Father-in-law is as harsh as always…'_ The Chief thought as he read the letter. "…All right…" The Chief stated as he close the letter. "By the will of the Chief of the East, we will also work to eradicate our differences with those in the West. Please tell him that. Good work, Negi Springfield-kun!" The Chief declared a truce, this cheers them up.

_'…Now that's quite simple.' _Vincent thought as he seeing.

"Ah… Yes!" Negi widened his eyes as he glad, and the girls went and cheered for Negi.

"Woah! I don't know what's going on, but congratulations, sensei!" Kazumi went and cheer.

"Good work!" Haruna commented.

"It'll be sunset by the time you descend from the mountain. Why don't you all stay here for the night? I'll have welcome feast prepared for you all." The Chief offered them a welcome stay.

"Eeeh!? All right!" Kazumi and Haruna shouted as they heard.

"All you guys did was tag along…" Asuna deadpanned.

"Ah… but we're in the middle of a school trip, so if we don't go back…" Negi said.

"Ah, no problem with that, I'll had some replacements and send them in your places." The Chief told this to Negi that he'll send some replacements by using shikigamis. "And also…" he looks at Vincent is standing and leaning against the wall beside the entrance that is behind the girls, and he walks to him, stopped in front of him and suddenly bowed to him. The girls, maids and even the guards surprised.

"Father?" Konoka surprised.

"Stand up now, for what purposes you're bowing at me?" Vincent said.

"Vincent Valentine-sama, thank you for everything that you've done for my daughter there." The Chief said.

"Stand up. You don't need to bow to me." Vincent said again. "I've done nothing, and I don't like people bowing at me like worshipping." Vincent continues as cold as usual, but humbly.

"Indeed you have, and I have to, Valentine-sama, for you risking your life to save my daughter from dangers. I've saw everything for what you did in Cinema Town." The Chief said.

_'See everything? In what way did he used to see us…? So that's why I feel that someone watching at me.' _Vincent thought. "I did what I must do, Negi and I are their teachers, and it is the teacher's duty to protect their students." Vincent said. "And, please don't add this '-sama', I don't like it, just Vincent is enough." But then, one of the guards suddenly went rogue and readied the bow and aimed the arrow toward to Vincent from the front there where the girls sitting, others gasped by that action.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" One of the guards beside the rogue guard yelled at as he's trying to stop.

"Damn you! To make our Chief to bow at some commoner! This is unforgivable!" The guard yelled as he was about to release.

_"Is this… Is this a CG too…?" _Haruna whispered as she sweating at the tension here.

"Wait! Stop!" The Chief shouted as he stood up, blocking the path of the arrow that was meant to aim at Vincent. The guard gasped at the Chief suddenly stood up blocked the path of the arrow, and she accidentally released the tail of the arrow and was about to fly toward to Vincent. The maids, Negi, Chamo, and the girls shocked to see that. The moment the guard is released the arrow from the bow just a few milliseconds ago, Vincent was already there in front of the guard with his right hand are already holding the arrow as reversed holding style that the guard has just released, the arrow has reversed as the tip of the arrow is already pointing in front of the guard's left eye. It was just a blink in the eye, Vincent instantly appeared there, and none of them even see Vincent moved. It was too fast, too fast for them to notice, even the Chief, was also surprised by that.

_'…I couldn't even notice…!' _Setsuna thought.

The rogue guard gasped at that moment, she looked up to see Vincent stared down coldly, as if there's a huge pressure on her shoulders, overwhelmed by the pressure as her legs suddenly become sluggish that almost made her barely to stand still. Vincent noticed that and he pull away the arrow from near her eye there, the female rogue fall on the ground there sweating a lot and panting from the pressure.

"That's a dangerous move you've pulled there, girl." Vincent said as he put the arrow back into her quiver on her back, and he walks back. "Sorry for that." Vincent apologized as he looked back over his right shoulder. The Chief quickly went over there. "Chief, forgive her, she didn't mean to harm." Vincent said as he stopped the Chief.

"…I apologize for my misbehavior guard there!" The Chief apologized.

"Don't apologize just by that." Vincent said. "She doesn't want to see you bowing at me, mean she has a greater loyalty to you, she'll make a fine archer. Give her a chance." The Chief heard, he walk toward to the rogue guard there, kneel down and forgiven the guard there, the female guard bowed down for thanking her chief for giving her a chance. The Chief stood up and walks back to Vincent, the maids and the guards near her went over there to comfort her up. Negi, Chamo, and the girls are relieved to see that.

"My apologies, Vincent-dono, for I haven't introduces my name to you all right? I'm Konoe Eishun." The Chief introduced himself. "I am the Chief of the Kansai Magic Association, and the leader as well."

Vincent deadpanned. _'Another honorific… Fine… just let them call me whatever they want.' _Vincent thought as he heard another honorific and sighed. "Then I should call you Chief Eishun." Vincent said while bowing down to him.

"My, Vincent-dono, you're an extremely polite and calm person, totally like a gentleman." The Chief Eishun said. The girls were watching at them with awe for Vincent can talk like in adult way, despite in his young age from their views.

"Thanks for the compliment. However, there's something I want you to do." Vincent asked a favor.

"Oh? What is it?" Chief Eishun asked.

"Please remove the replacement of me." Vincent stated, and this makes Chief get confused. "Cause I've told other teachers that I'm away for a day.

"Oh, I see. I will pull back your replacement later, Vincent-dono." The Chief understands.

"And also, we cannot let some of the girls in hungry states, right?" Vincent said while looking at them, some of their stomach had started to growling, and they embarrassed themselves. "They haven't eats anything since this morning." Vincent said while pointing at the girls plus Negi.

"I see. We should hurry to the feast." The Chief Eishun said. "Quick! To the dining hall!" The Chief Eishun announced as he points his finger together with a pose toward to the stairs.

"Father!" Konoka embarrassed at her father's pose.

**Dining Hall**

The feast had proceeded, everyone was celebrating and drinking, some of the girls got drunk, they were Haruna, Kazumi, Yue and Nodoka for drinking sake accidently or they just drink it without even care, some maids joined them, even Konoka got drunk, Vincent sitting there staring at his students.

_'You'd girls are still under age…' _Vincent thought as he stared at his students there. _'...Drinking alcohol…' _He thought as he looked down seeing his hand holding a small cup of sake.

Vincent just watching at them, both Setsuna and Negi are watching at them as well. "Setsuna-kun…" The Chief Eishun calling Setsuna suddenly from behind her, Setsuna perked up then knelt down to him.

"C… Chief… you would speak with someone like me?" Setsuna asked humbly kneel down before their chief.

"Haha… please, there's no need to be so formal… you were always like that… I want to thank you for protecting Konoka for these last two years, you responded to all my selfish requests, and you did well…" Eishun want to thanks to Setsuna.

"Ah… no, protecting ojou-sama has always been my wish… your words are wasted upon me, but… I must apologize. Today I was unable to protect ojou-sama…" Vincent heard and went to them, he patting her shoulder and shook his head. "Vincent-sensei…" Setsuna look at him and blush.

"Do not blame yourself, for this is not entirely your fault. You managed to keep Tsukuyomi busy at the bridge, and if you didn't, I would have to fight against four peoples out of hands." Vincent said as he cheers Setsuna up.

"But Vincent-sensei, because of me, you were nearly died!" Setsuna yelled quietly, and then Vincent kneels down and gently touches her lip to close her mouth.

"I repeat again. Don't keep on blaming yourself again, Setsuna. Something like that is inevitable, that it can't be helped that time. But, don't you worry. I won't die very easily." Vincent replied softly. "Normally I rely on the other healing method **(referring to healing Materia)**." Vincent said while looking at Konoka is playing with her classmates. "But, Konoka is something else."

"So you felt that also…" The Chief Eishun said as he knew Vincent knows about Konoka. "Well… I'll say… you are a lucky person, Vincent-dono." Eishun said.

"What do you mean by 'I'm the luckiest person' this sentence?" Vincent asked.

"Hm hm… I will tell you later…" Eishun replied.

"Then let me tell you something, Konoka's power must have triggered when she made a contract with Negi. I'm positive about it." Vincent asked as he remembers Konoka was kissed Negi once on his cheek during he's accompany with them to the shopping district, Negi also recalled that, then he surprised. Eishun scratch his chin to think, and then he realized it and jump into conclusion.

"I think that must it, since Negi-kun here were a mage, so he must have shared some of his energy from his body to people nearby like Konoka without even realized like contract you just now said, but how did you know, Vincent-dono?" The Chief Eishun asked surprised by Vincent's intelligence.

"Figure…" Vincent replied.

_"Figure…" _And Setsuna muttered for knowing what Vincent replied, she knows that her teacher Vincent was extremely smart and quick to figure something out. Vincent looked at Setsuna for hearing her saying same word as him in unison, Setsuna look back to Vincent and blush, and Vincent smirked.

"Is that true!? Um… I… I'm s-s-sorry!" Negi apologizes. Chamo realized this situation as he's wearing a hat and going to run away.

"Hahaha… it's all right, Negi-kun." The Chief Eishun replied, he sighed before continues, "I thought I'd be able to give Konoka the life of a normal girl by keeping it a secret… but… perhaps the day has finally come… Setsuna-kun." Setsuna look back at Eishun, "Could be please discreetly tell Konoka?"

"Chief…" Setsuna muttered as she stunned at the chief's decision, as well with Negi too, and Vincent just staring at them seeing their expressions.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Bath**

Asuna and Setsuna are currently in the bath, Asuna let out a sigh of relief as she sat down on a bath chair, "Pheew~ I sweated so much because of what happened today~! I feel so refreshed~!" Asuna commented as she feel refreshed after took a bath.

"Kagurazaka-san, please wash away all your fatigue." Setsuna said as she covers her front with cloth.

"This bath is huge~ isn't it~? I was surprised by how big the mansion was too~!" Asuna said as she went into the bath pool, and then Asuna change the subject as she recalls something. "Wait… Konoka's father is the chief of the Kansai Magic Association, so…" Asuna started. "That means… Konoka is… must be some sort of princess!" Asuna stated and this caused Setsuna sweat-dropped. "And also, I heard all about it! You and Vincent protected Konoka at the Cinema Town! Like knights protecting their princess~ and also, it feels like more than just a bodyguard relationship, like a love triangle~" Asuna teased more.

Setsuna blushed from that, "What! There-there's no such relationship between us!" Setsuna yelled back as she blushed.

"Say, Sakurazaki-san," Asuna said as her mood changed, this caused Setsuna confused. "I remember what Kazumi said before, Vincent-kun almost died before… How serious was the wound that Vincent-kun received when he protect Negi and Konoka?" Asuna asked the question.

"I… Well, the first one Konoka-ojou-sama wasn't involved in… It's a fight against enemies, and Vincent-sensei said that those two are his old enemies. The first one didn't inflict Vincent-sensei badly." Setsuna replied, "But for the second one… I don't know why the same attack it suddenly inflicted Vincent-sensei badly, and whole blood of his covered him almost entirely…" Setsuna continues, and Asuna's eyes widen. "That moment, I was so scared… Vincent-sensei jumped up to the sky and just took the attack straight head on because he doesn't want Negi and Konoka get injured by that." Setsuna explained further with details.

"Wait! How Konoka was unharmed from that explosion?" Asuna asked.

"Vincent-sensei gave Negi-sensei a pair of wings and carried Konoka-ojou-sama away from roof; he was expecting that the attack will inflict a large explosion, so Negi-sensei and Konoka-ojou-sama were unharmed…" Setsuna replied.

"Wait… Vincent gave Konoka wings…? What do you mean by that…?" Asuna confusingly asked, then, she recalled back that she witnessed Vincent summons out two kinds of elements and created out a bike. "Oh… I get what you mean…"

"…Kagurazaka-san… I'm sorry for letting you involving into this…" Setsuna said in apologize tone.

Asuna looked at her for a while, "…Hey, don't worry about that. And by the way, call me Asuna from now on." Asuna said as she scratching her head.

"Then, you can call me Setsuna, there are a lot of things I want to talk to you about… Can you come to the baths with Konoka-ojou-sama after this?" Setsuna requests her.

"Eh? Urm… I can do that…" Asuna replied and any further conversation was halted when they all heard male voices outside the door. _"Those voices… and they are three of them! It must be Negi and Konoka's dad!"_ Asuna got surprised and sweat-dropped.

_"Awawa! What should we do, Asuna-san!?"_ Setsuna panicked, and then they both quickly went and hide behind the boulder there.

**To Negi**

Negi, Chamo, and Chief Eishun were walking toward to the bath, "Please take care of my daughter Konoka, Negi-sensei!" Eishun said as Negi opened the slide door.

"Understood!" Negi replied as both of them took the bath together. Both of the girls are hiding behind the boulder impulsively.

"I hope my men didn't cause you both much trouble." The Chief Eishun stated.

"It's ok…" Negi replied.

"Where's Vincent-dono? I thought I wanna invite him to come take a bath with us and have some discussion of this incident." The Chief asked.

"Oh, Vincent-nii went out patrolling around the headquarters in case of enemy attacks." Negi help replies. Then, a voice surprises them, including the girls.

"Having what discussion?" Vincent asked as he appeared suddenly as he standing on the ground there behind them.

Three of them, Negi, Chamo, and Chief are surprised by his appearance sudden, "Vincent-nii! Don't do that, please!" Negi yelled as he cried a bit.

Vincent looked at their reaction for being frightened by his sudden appeared without them detecting his presence, and Vincent noticed Asuna and Setsuna are hiding behind the boulder there. "I have no idea why are you two frightened by me… Never mind that, let's go to the topic. What kind of discussion do you want to discuss, Chief Eishun?" Vincent asked.

"Oh…! Sorry about that. I just want to talk about this incident that my men are causing problems to you two here. A long time ago, there were people of the West who didn't think well of the East, but fortunately those who are still active are few. So just leave this matter to us. Unfortunately, we're short on manpower. All our skilled agents have been dispatched to Western Japan." Chief Eishun stated. "But don't worry, our most talented agents should be returning from their posts tomorrow, so we'll definitely catch them." Chief Eishun continues saying about sooner they will have backup to apprehend them.

"Y... Yes!" Negi said as he glad that they will have backup soon.

_'Tomorrow huh…? …I think that will be too late for them to arrive here.' _Vincent thought as they're underestimated them. _'And, even if they made it back, they can't win against them, because they have Weiss and Nero on their side, both of them are enough to annihilate them all…' _

"So… just what does that monkey-onee-chan want, anyway?" Negi asked.

Chief Eishun confused at the term 'monkey'. Then, he tries to recall back. "Monkey… ah, you mean Amagasaki Chigusa…" Chief Eishun stated. "It seems she has a grudge against **European Mages**… and yes, she's a real problem here…" Chief Eishun replied.

"She mentioned something that she wants to use Konoka to take over the Kansai Magic Association, does that mean Konoka possess something a power that is totally unimaginable and they plan to use her as their trump card?" Vincent guess and Chief Eishun got totally surprised by him.

"Vincent-dono, I'm amazed by your intelligence…" Chief Eishun said, and Negi got surprised too. "Yes, Vincent- dono, just as you said. As a member of the **Konoe Family Bloodline**, Konoka has inherited incredible magical power… the ability to control that magic lies dormant within her. That power is one which surpasses even Negi's father, the Thousand Master. And just like what Vincent-dono said, my daughter Konoka, is a mage who possess unimaginable power. And, if that power could be controlled and used, I think it would be a simple matter to take over the West or attack the East." Chief Eishun explained. Negi surprised, and Asuna too. Setsuna was already known about this, and Vincent just listening quietly.

"I'm believed that Konoka possessed a powerful healing power." Vincent stated.

"Yes…" Chief Eishun confessed. "And that is why we have to send Konoka to the safety of Mahora Academy, so she could be protected. We have kept this as a secret, even from Konoka herself…" Chief Eishun continued.

"I see…" Negi said nodding.

"…Oh yeah, Chief-san," Negi want to ask something. "Do you know about the Thousand Master?" Negi asked.

The Chief paused for a moment, "Your father? Hm hm… I know him well." Chief Eishun replied as he does a thumb up. "That idiot Nagi Springfield, the Thousand Master, we were inseparable friends!" He smirked.

"Eh…" Negi surprised a bit to hear that, the others heard about this. Then, Vincent started to walk away.

"It seems the girls are coming." Vincent stated, surprising both of them a bit. "This, I won't handle. You two handle this by yourselves." Vincent said as he jumped to outside.

"Wha…?" Chief Eishun confused, then, they are can hear some voices outside the bath. "Oh dear…" Eishun and Negi are sweat-dropped as they can hear their voices clearly from inside.

"I'm telling you, what we saw at Cinema Town was odd and awesome no matter how you look at it! Physically speaking!" Haruna's voices as she shouted.

"It's just CG! CG, I tell you! Those are just actions and stuffs!" Kazumi were there as she replied.

"Hey! Don't put me on the same level as Konoka-san!" Haruna shouted again.

"What do you mean, Haruna-san?" Konoka asked.

"W-wait, Vincent-nii! Help us!" Negi said as he cried in panic.

"Oh dear! We can't have girls in here! Did they take a wrong turn!? And did Vincent-dono know this will happen?" Eishun said as he gets up, "This is an emergency, Negi-kun! We're going to escape through the back exit behind the boulder!" He suggested as he starts moving toward to the boulder, where the girls hiding, Negi following Eishun, and the girls behind the boulder got panic.

Meanwhile to the girls, they're panicking. _"T… They're coming over here! What do we do!?"_ Asuna whispers.

_"D-D-don't ask me!"_ Setsuna whispers back as she panicked. Then all hell break loose, Negi and Eishun went to the left side, Negi accidently bumped into the girls hiding behind, his right hand land on Asuna's left breast. The door then slide opened, five of them look and staring at them, Negi on top of Asuna on floor, and Eishun got sweat-dropped for this whole scene.

"Now this is an awkward situation." Vincent started as he looked from outside, then he left. Seconds later, the girls screamed.

"Kyaaa!"

"Iyaan~!"

"Dad is a pervert!"

"Hahaha…."

"Why aren't there separate baths for men and women!?"

"This isn't a hot springs!"

And so, they are having some good time, until now.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Meanwhile**

**Outside the Headquarters**

On a top branch of a tree, overlooking the Kansai Magic Association Headquarters, three figures stood on a branch, Chigusa the monkey woman, white haired boy and Nero the Sable, watching at the mansion. "Hey, you! You said not to follow them, so I didn't! Now they've reached the headquarters and handed over the letter!" Chigusa asked them.

"…You're clearly underestimated our opponent, you know who." Nero replied.

"You mean that long haired guy?" Chigusa asked.

"Correct, engaging them while they're on the way to here will be our loss, because he's with them." Nero replied. "Leave that 'long haired guy' to me, and you just focus what you want to do." Nero said before he disappeared.

They both sees him disappeared before the white haired kid make a move. "…It's alright. Please just leave it to us…" The boy said calmly before jumping off from the branch and away from her sight.

**To Vincent**

Somewhere around the headquarters that he's standing on the rooftop, he sensed the presences of the enemies are coming closer. _'They're here.' _Vincent thought as he jumped to the direction that he felt from, and that presence of one of them is strongest one, and he knows who. He arrived at that area, seeing his enemy Nero is already standing there, it's like he knew Vincent will come here.

"You arrived, let's continue where we stopped." Nero said as he readied his stance.

_'…Negi, I leave others to you. Sooner or later you'll have to deal with that white haired kid, and I'll have to deal with him first.' _Vincent stood there before he summons out **Metal** element to forge out **Buster Sword**, and readied his stance. Both of them stood still to wait for an opening, few seconds later, they dashed toward simultaneously and readied their attack.

**To Asuna**

**Inside the Headquarters**

Meanwhile, Asuna and Konoka are dressed in kimono as they're walking and watching the blooming Sakura trees. "Wow… it's really beautiful here, Konoka." Asuna said while looking at the blossomed Sakura trees.

"Yeah… for some reason, they bloom all year round here." Konoka replied.

Asuna is having a thought about her friend beside her as she learned the truth about Konoka. _'Haah… to think that Konoka is a mage… and that Konoka's father… is a friend of the Thousand Master that Negi is looking for… but now that I think about it… the principal seemed to know that Negi was a mage the day he came to Japan… Konoka is his granddaughter, so it's only natural. There'd be some kind of connection…'_ Asuna thought. _"Why didn't I realize it earlier?"_ Asuna muttered as she's trying to think.

"What's wrong Asuna?" Konoka asked as she noticed Asuna is trying.

"EH!? Nothing…!" Asuna snapped out. "L… Listen… Konoka…" Asuna is trying to tell her something.

"What is it, Asuna?" Konoka asked.

"…Ah… nothing…" Asuna can't tell her.

Konoka paused for a while, "…You're weird, Asuna~" Konoka joked. "I wonder what Se-chan wants to talk about?" Konoka asked as she wondering that she's being called out by Setsuna before.

"Ah… me too…" Asuna replied as she pretends to don't know. But then, the moment she wasn't looking her front, she got hit by something hard as stone, she rub her forehead while looking what did she hit, they both saw a stone arm coming out from the servant quarters, inside the lights was out, and there were many stone statues that looked eerily, they look at those statues more clearly, and shocked to sees those statues are the maids of this headquarters, and their expressions showing like they were panicked from something. Asuna and Konoka dazed for seeing those as they're shocked and don't know what to react.

"W… what is this…?" Asuna muttered.

"S… Statues…? Were these here… before…?" Same goes to Konoka as they both want to know the answer.

**To Negi**

Negi and Chamo are walking through the hallway, "I'm glad that Konoka's father is a friend of the Thousand Master… But now that I've handed over the letter, he said he'd take me to where my father once lived there, on tomorrow!" Negi told to his buddy Chamo as he's on top of Negi's head. "We've completed all our objectives, Chamo-kun!"

"That's right, aniki!" Chamo replied, they continued to walk throughout the mansion, but then stopped when they heard a scream.

"What was that, Chamo!?" Negi shouted.

"Someone screamed! It's from the direction of the girl's room!" Chamo stated. Negi ran quickly to the girl's room.

**Girls' room**

Negi arrived at the girls' room, and open the sliding door, the site he came to where the girls standing in place, the light was off, he can barely see their faces clearly.

"Huh? What are you all doing? You seem… so stiff… it this new game that you play with the lights off?" Negi asked, when he look closer, he realized they've been petrified. "What is this!?" Negi shouted. "Asakura-san? Paru-san? Nodoka-san?" Negi shouted with some tears.

_'Petrification! This… this is a high level magic! They have this in __**onmyou-jutsu**__ too!?' _Chamo went examine the petrified Haruna.

"Nodoka-san! Nodoka-san!" Negi cried begging as he stood in front of Nodoka's statue.

"Calm down, aniki! It must be them! And this is no time to be crying!" Chamo try to calm Negi.

"B-But… everyone is…!" Negi panicked.

"Calm down! All we've got to do is to get the Chief or Vincent-nii to reverse the effects of them!" Chamo explaining to try to calm Negi down, "And more importantly, we've got to be ready for them!" Chamo continues.

Negi heard and tries to control his emotions, "B… but we're at headquarters! The enemy shouldn't attack us!" Negi said.

"…We can't do anything about it now! They're actually here enough with analyzing the situation, and we've got to prepare countermeasures!" Chamo continues.

Negi paused for a while to think to try control his emotions for not weakening his mind, then, he realized his partner Asuna and Konoka. _'That's right! Where are Asuna-san and others?'_ Negi burst out from the room and started to looking for her while shouting Asuna's name, he ran around the mansion shouting out her name, and in the end, without getting a response. _'Please… don't let her be petrified too…' _Negi was hoping on his partner wasn't being petrified. Then, he thought out of a way, "That's right! I can use the card to contact her!" Negi took out pactio card of Asuna.

"That's the way, aniki!" Chamo feels glad at Negi.

**_'Asuna-san! Asuna-san!'_**Negi began to telepath at Asuna.

**To Asuna and Konoka**

To Asuna and Konoka as both of them are wandering around the mansion, Asuna's head got snapped up hearing Negi's voice.

**_'Asuna-san! Asuna-san!'_** Negi's words echoing in her mind.

Asuna surprised, "Negi? Where are you?" She looked around and seeing he wasn't nearby. "Oh I know! **Telepathia**!" Asuna took out her pactio card and put in on her forehead. "Negi! Are you okay? I'm with Konoka right now." Asuna responded the call.

**_'Ah… thank goodness…' _**Asuna can hear Negi's sighed in relief.

"More importantly, what's going on? Everyone in the mansion is as stiff as a rock!" Asuna asked about the current situation.

**_'The enemy is here! Be careful!' _**Negi replied back.

"The enemy!? How come!? Haven't we settled everything up!?" Asuna asked exclaimed as she surprised. Konoka was confused as she wanted to know.

**_'They are still after Konoka-san, let's meet up at the baths from before!'_** Negi replied before his voice cut off.

"O… Ok!" Asuna replied.

"Asuna-san, did something happen?" Konoka asked worriedly.

Asuna turned around to see Konoka, "Konoka…" She paused for a moment for wasn't sure that she needs to tell her the truth, then, she decided to. "Listen carefully, Konoka. Some bad peoples are coming here for you. That's why we need to escape, ok?" Asuna explained as she put her hand on Konoka's shoulder.

"B-bad peoples…? Are the ones from Cinema Town at this afternoon?" Konoka asked confusingly.

"That's right… but don't worry…" Asuna replied as she pulled out her pactio. "I'll protect you." And she's activated her artifact, **"ADEAT!"** replacing her card into her giant fan. Konoka surprised by that.

**To Negi**

Negi's running hastily, "Staff!" Negi shouted, calling his staff from its location, he grabbed on and run down the halls swiftly, trying to reach the destination, the baths.

"Aniki! You've got to calm down! If they are using petrification spell, that means they're not out to hurt anyone!" Chamo said something intelligently as he staying on Negi's shoulder.

"I know that…! But still…" Negi replied, but then he suddenly halted his movement, and put his staff up to attack an incoming person from the end of the corner. And he was met with the tip of the sword, his eyes widened seeing that is was Setsuna. "Setsuna-san!? You were in the baths!? I was just talking to Asuna-san, and…" Negi asked.

"I felt some kind of incredible presence, so I came out! What happened!? Is ojou-sama…?" Setsuna asked worriedly.

"T-That's…!" Negi was about to reply, then, they heard a voice.

"Negi-kun… Setsuna-kun…" The voice came behind Setsuna, and it's their Chief's voice. Setsuna looked behind, and Negi looked front, seeing the Chief, and what's more surprising them, his body being half petrified from the waist down as he struggling to walk to them.

"Chief-san!" Negi shouted as they both quickly went to him.

"I… I'm sorry… It seems I had put too much faith in the barrier that protects this temple…" The Chief Eishun said. "Because it's always been peaceful around here, I was caught off guard and they got me… I tried to resist, but… For me as a sworn friend of the Thousand Master… this is quite pathetic of me…" Chief Eishun continues, and the petrification of his slowly reached his shoulders.

"Chief!" Setsuna exclaimed as they both noticing the petrification reached his shoulders.

"Negi-kun… Setsuna-kun… Listens to me, I'm pretty sure Vincent-dono had already noticed this since the bath from before… and also… Watch out for a young boy with white hair… he's on a different level altogether… and some more that white haired boy must have accompanied with another extraordinary person… no ordinary charm user could break through the barrier surrounding this temple… so… easily…" By the petrification had reached the back of his head. "Right now I think Vincent-dono is fighting with one of them… Negi-kun… Setsuna-kun… I know this maybe hard on the two of you… tell the principal… I'm sorry… but please take care… of Konoka…" With the last sentence, the Chief Eishun has been petrified.

"Chief…" Setsuna muttered as they seeing the Chief has been petrified, a few seconds of silence passed, Negi spoke.

"Setsuna-san…" Negi muttered.

"…Negi-sensei…" Setsuna calls, "Let's go, sensei!" Setsuna shouted as she started moving, and so with Negi following up.

"Yes!" Negi replied.

**Somewhere outside at the forest**

**To Yue**

Yue was hastily running through the forest. _'What the heck is going on back there? Is this for real!? It was only a few minutes ago when we all were playing cards…' _Yue thought confusingly.

**_Flashback_**

Haruna, Nodoka, Yue and Kazumi, were in the room chatting, when they heard a knock on the slide door.

"I'll get it!" Haruna volunteered to go open the slide door, she slid open the door and met a white haired boy, "Ara? Who are you? Are you also part of the mansion?" The boy spoke some words that she couldn't comprehend, he then dusted filled the room causing Haruna to cough, when the smoke cleared, she has been petrified.

"Kyaaa!" Nodoka shouted as she surprised.

"W-w-what's going on!?" Yue asked surprisingly. Kazumi was in front of Yue as she knew this will gonna happen.

_'…This must be…' _Kazumi thought as she thought of a plan.

"P-Paru…!" Nodoka said as she was in the midst of drawing her pactio card. But then, the mysterious boy noticed that as he looked at Nodoka.

"You have a very dangerous artifact there…" The boy said. "I'm going to put you all to sleep…" The boy cast out a spell onto Nodoka as she has been petrified.

Kazumi's eye widened then pushed Yue out of the room. _"Yue-chi! Run!"_ Kazumi whispered to Yue. _'…You're small, you're smart, and you're fit, right?"_

_"But-!" _Yue hesitated, but being pushed by Kazumi to outside.

"Just go!" Kazumi shouted. "Call for help, Yue-chi!"

**Flashback ended**

"But even if you say so… Asakura-san! There isn't a policeman in Japan who would investigate something as supernatural as…!" Yue spoke to herself, then, she recalls back as an image flashed in her mind, two silhouettes that are similar to Kaede and Ku Fei, she knows both of them are capable fighters. _'Oh yeah… they went back to the hotel to get something before this happen… I better call them to come here fast!'_

**~FFXMSN~**

** Arashiyama Hotel**

**To Kaede**

In the hotel where the girls are staying, in the lobby, where Kaede were sitting there on the coach, her phone started ringing.

Kaede takes out her phone and reply, "Nagase here de gozaru, oh, Baka leader?" Kaede replies, she noticed that Yue's voice is panicked and worried, "…What's wrong Yue-dono? You have to calm down first de gozaru!" Kaede tries to calm Yue down, and then Yue started to explain the whole situation, and Kaede listening to her explanation, she took a chip and ate it. "…So basically… you need help de gozaru… right, leader…?" Kaede concluded with a smirk. _'Vincent-dono was right… his prediction was really 100% accurate…' _Kaede thought as she closed her phone.

"Kaede, it's really happening right?" Mana said with smirk as she readied her gears.

"Yeah, just as Vincent-dono predicted. Ku Fei, we have a job to do, de gozaru." Kaede smiled as she stands up, leaving Ku Fei there confused.

**[Start Music: Aria – Kalafina]**

**To Vincent**

To Vincent as he battling against Nero somewhere in the forest fiercely, he sensed there are some troubles within the headquarters.

_(Salalimaiya kon soledia solte imiya delta)_

_(Salalimaiya solte idiya marti amida kuo)_

He can guess that some people have been petrified by enemies, including his students. _'…I felt some people have been petrified…' _Vincent thought as he gritting his teeth revealing his anger.

_Yume no kakera_

_Kimi ga kureta_

_Akenai yoru ni hisomu_

_(Salalimaiya solte idiya marti amida kuo)_

"What's wrong, Vincent. Something's bothering…" Nero asked, and then he charged at Vincent. "You!?" He shouted as her readied his claws to give him a swift claw attack.

_Yorisou hoshi_

_Hitotsu kiete_

_Yoake no ARIA ga hibiita_

Vincent saw the incoming attack from his left as he bring up his sword to block it, the attack makes his foot sunk a bit to the ground, the clash created a shockwave. Both of them are struggling pushing their weapons to each other's one.

_Mou kono yamanai ame no naka de_

_Kinou ni obieru koto mo nai_

_Ima kimi wo nakushita mirai wa_

_Hajimatta bakari_

"…Seems like it's time for my pets to come out." Nero stated as he jumped back, then, some strong looking monsters came out of shadows. Vincent seeing those monsters, they are monsters that Vincent had faced before, some of them are weak, and some of them are strong.

"Bringing out some monsters to back you up? Are you losing your confidence?" Vincent said as he looked around his surroundings.

"Ha! Just stay quiet there and let my pets chew you up!" Nero shouted as the monsters started growling fiercely, Vincent seeing those monsters will start attack him within few seconds, he readied his stance first right before the monsters started to charge at him all at once.

"You're… really underestimating me." Vincent muttered as his glares started become merciless one.

_Hatenai yami no naka_

_Kimi ga kureta kagaribi ga_

_Garan no kono mune ni_

_Umareta inochi wo_

_Terashite iru_

**To Negi**

Negi was rushing toward to the bath, and then his phone ringing a message, he flips open and began to calls principal. _'It's time to call principal!'_

_(Salalimaiya solte idiya marti amida kuo)_

**~FFXMSN~**

**Mahora Academy**

**Inside the headmaster's office**

Back to Mahora Academy, the headmaster and Evangeline are playing Asian black and white chess, the Go chess. Chachamaru dressed as maid, serving teas to them. That moment, the headmaster placed a white piece on the spot to seize his victory. And Evangeline's face showing a shocked expression as she was surprised by this.

_Kieta mono to_

_Kawaranu mono_

_Muzan na sora ga hikaru_

"H… How…?" Evangeline dumbfounded and asked.

"Hm…" The headmaster stroke his beard for his victory against Evangeline, for the first time that he has never felt so happy that he's able to win against Evangeline few matches. "Ho ho ho." The headmaster laughed.

Evangeline got tick marks on her face for being pissed by the laughter of headmaster. "…I really pissed by your laughter there, old fart…" Evangeline said as her anger level increasing.

_(Salalimaiya solte idiya marti amida kuo)_

"Ho ho ho… Vincent-kun taught me some trickery moves, and that's how I can win against you, Evangeline." The headmaster replied laughing, and this makes her surprised by that, Vincent taught her enemy some new tricks that she never expected this.

_Wakare wo tsuge_

_Hohoemi ai_

_Sabishii ARIA wo kasanete_

_'…Damn you…' _Evangeline angered as she clenching her fist, and also felt a bit jealousy. But then, the headmaster's phone suddenly ringed, he flipped open it and reply, "Hello, it's me." The headmaster stated, and he heard Negi's voice. "Oh! If it isn't Negi-kun! Did you hand over the letter?" The headmaster asked, and he heard the replied. "Oh, good work! Congratulations! How is Vincent-kun there?" The headmaster asked wondering about their new and reliable assistant teacher, and Evangeline heard that. Then, he heard Negi's explanation, some more he can hear Negi's voice showing hurry and not calm tone.

A moment later, the headmaster heard the situation. "What? What did you say!?" The headmaster suddenly exclaimed. "In the Western Mountains…!? Hm… Hm… What!? They even got the Chief of the West!?" The headmaster exclaimed as he heard the situation over there, the enemy managed to infiltrate the headquarters and headmaster understands the situation, Negi is required some backup. "So Vincent-kun is fighting against some strong opponent huh? This is serious indeed!" The headmaster said. _'…Wait, Vincent-kun is a strong person that is already at Evangeline's level… that means… they're facing some stronger opponents!' _

_Nee, hito wa itsu made hitori de_

_Futari ni kogarete yuku no darou_

_Mada kimi no kirei na mirai wa_

_Hakimatta bakari…_

**_"Yes! And what's more…" _**Negi added more.

"…I see, you've been told to telling this to me by Chief of the West huh…? That is a wise option now, but unfortunately… Takamichi is at overseas right now… and…" The headmaster said as he's trying to think out some plans to help them. "…If we're talking people who can get over there right now…" The headmaster looked around, and the moment he sees Evangeline, he got an idea. "Oh!"

"…Hm? What's with that dumb expression, old man?" Evangeline asked as she annoyed by the headmaster's expression.

_Yasashisa wo shiranai_

_Kimi ga kureta yasashisa ga_

_Garan no kono mune ni_

_Namonaki hikari wo_

_Tomoshite iru_

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Negi**

Negi and Setsuna were rushing through the halls of the mansion towards to the bath. _'Because of me, Paru-san, Nodoka-san, Asakura-san, and the Chief were all turned into stone… I'm sorry… I'll definitely bring you all back to normal afterwards! Asuna-san, Konoka-san… Please be all right…!' _Negi thought shutting his eyes for blaming himself._ 'And Vincent-nii… wherever you are, please be hurry back… we need all the help we can get…!'_

_Kodoku no fune wo kogi_

_Kagaribi wa nageki tsudou_

_Garan no sekai niwa_

_Amata no ARIA ga hibiite iru_

_(Salalimaiya solte idiya marti amida kuo)_

**[End of the Music]**

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Asuna and Konoka**

**Bath**

Inside the bath, Konoka and Asuna have arrived panting and they are waiting for them to arrive, in the meantime they're raising their guards up. "Looks like Negi still haven't arrives yet…" Asuna stated looking around.

"Se-chan isn't here either…" Konoka said.

"Stay near me, okay?" Asuna told Konoka.

"Hai…" Konoka nodded as she sticks closer to Asuna.

They both haven't notice that the white haired boy coming out of the water behind them, he was right behind them and he's using the water to sneak attack. At the moment, Asuna has felt a something behind them, she spun around and hit the boy on the head with her giant fan, then she going straight into the defensive stance.

"Amazing… you react like you were a trained warrior… much like your long black haired friend. But… you aren't worthy to protect a princess… time for you to go to sleep too." The boy began chanting a spell, engulfing Asuna in dust as the boy planned to petrify Asuna as well. But then, things isn't go as he planned, she didn't petrify yet, but her cloths are shattering, he surprised to see why Asuna didn't turn into stone, but her clothes are, shattered and stripping her naked.

"Kyaaa! What happened!?" Asuna shouted and trying her best to cover herself.

"Asuna!" Konoka attempted to reach Asuna, but suddenly, a demon appeared behind her and grabbed her.

"I'll be taking the princess now." The boy said, Konoka struggling to get off, but she couldn't do anything with her strength.

However, Asuna isn't give up yet, "Wait! I won't let you have Konoka!" Asuna roared in anger, though blushing because of her indecent site, she was still on the ground with her fan in her right hand pointing at them, her left free hand used to cover her breasts.

"Go." The boy commanded the demon as the demon jumped off with Konoka, Asuna stood up trying to stop the demon, the boy took out a charm and begins to chant, as the charm disappeared and behind him, there are many hands made of water appeared from the pool. "**Water spirits**." The watery hands grabbed Asuna.

"…Hey, what are you…" Asuna frowned as she got a feeling something bad will happens to her, and then, those hands began to torture her by tickling her merciless. "AAHAHAH! WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO AHAHAH! GETS ALL THESE WEIRD ATTACKS!" Asuna barely asked while being tortured.

"So… that's what the spell does…" The boy said while looking inside a book of his. "I didn't intend to take her clothes off though…" Then, the boy started to ask as his face turned a bit serious, "You resisted my petrification magic… or should I say it, had no effect on you…? That wasn't just the power of the artifact, how did you do it?" The boy asked.

"Eh…? Wh… what? I have no idea what you're talking about, you pervert!" Asuna shouted replied as she's panting.

The boy looked at her that thought she doesn't want to give answer, and then he decided to continue the tortures. "I see… well, you can just stay there and laugh until you die, then." The boy said before snapping his fingers to continues to torture her, she uses her strength to struggling to break through those hands, but those hands have no physical appearance, so she can't break through those, the boy left her alone for few minutes while reading his spell book.

"Ha ha…" Asuna panting, "I'm… I'm going to die…"

"Haven't had enough yet?" The boy snapped his finger again to add more.

"I've had plenty!" Asuna shouted as she's still resisting, and again the torturing.

**Later**

**To Negi**

Setsuna and Negi has arrived at the bath, and found a naked Asuna on the floor in shameless pose. "Asuna-san!" Setsuna ran up to Asuna and held her up a little to prop her up on her elbows. "Asuna-san, are you alright? What did they do to you?" Setsuna asked concerned.

"Setsuna-san… it's all over me…" She mumbled shredding tears.

Setsuna frowned suddenly as she imagined that the enemy has probably raped her, "Don't tell me they… Asuna-san…" Setsuna shocked.

"What happened, Asuna-san? What did they do to you!?" Negi asked as he stopped beside them.

"S-Something pervert…? H-how terrible!" Setsuna blushed as she concluded at the situation.

"Ehhh?!" Negi surprised.

"No! They didn't! Well… kind of…!" Asuna shouted as she gave Setsuna a chop to her face, "Setsuna-san… I'm sorry… they took Konoka…" Asuna told to them, "B-be careful… the enemy are still around here." But it's too late, the white haired boy has materialize behind the two, both of them felt a presence behind them, the boy gave Setsuna an upper palm strike with his left, and she parried it, but that attack was just feint, his real attack was his right punch to her, the force of the punch send Setsuna skid off the floor, bounce to the wall and smash to the wall far away from the group.

"Setsuna-san!" Negi exclaimed. Setsuna is alright but suffered some injuries. He looked back to the white haired boy. "C… Could you be…? What have you done with Konoka-san…?" Negi asked as he stood up raising his guard, the boy remained quiet there staring at Negi. _'The Chief told me before, the boy with the white hair…!' _Negi thought as he clenching his fist. "You turned everyone in the mansion to stone, you kidnapped Konoka-san! You hurt Setsuna-san! And you did some perverted things to Asuna-san! As a teacher and friends, I won't forgive you!" Negi shouted as he declared, and Chamo gave the boy a middle finger.

The boy remained silent before reply, "…And what do you intend to do, Negi Springfield…? Defeat me? You're better off not trying, I would rather want to fight your long black haired friend of yours there… he's the only worth fighting, he holding back too much back there, and he's still able to injured me back in the Cinema Town… that moment, for the first time, I have never felt I've been so humiliated by your long black haired friend there!" The boy angered as he clenching his fist, "For the first time I've wanted to kill that friend of yours!" The boy continued, and this time with anger. Negi and others heard that they've learned that he can't win against Vincent. "Hmph." The boy smirked. "You have much to learn from him… because you're no match against me right now…" The boy stated as he disappeared using a puddle of water.

Chamo went to the puddle of water there and examine, "He used water as a gate… aniki! This is a teleportation! And this is a real high level magic!" Chamo stated pointing at the puddle.

"Kuh…!" Negi cursed.

"…Are you alright, Asuna-san?" Setsuna asked as she stood up walking toward to them holding her injured area.

"Uh… un." Asuna nodded as she looked back, "How about you, Setsuna-san?" Asuna asked back. A tower suddenly flew in, and Negi grabbed the towel by reflex to cover over Asuna.

"Please wait here, Asuna-san, I swear I will bring Konoka-san back!" Negi stated as his expression changed into manly expression.

"Eh… Un…" Asuna nodded, a while later. "Wait! What about Vincent-kun?" Asuna asked suddenly.

"…The chief told us before that Vincent-nii is already engaging against enemies." Negi replied. "Asuna-san, can you go heal Setsuna-san with Vincent-nii gave you that Ma…teria…? That healing spell is much more effective than my healing spell." Negi told Asuna.

"…Leave it to me!" Asuna said as she run to Setsuna's side, she received back from Nodoka beforehand, she's touched her wound and says, "**Cure!**" A green light appeared and shortly later, the light dies down and her wound has healed.

"Setsuna-san, are you feeling alright?" Asuna asked.

"Yes… I'm alright…" Setsuna replied nodded. "I… I'm sorry… but we have to hurry! Ojou-sama is…" Setsuna said as she stood up.

"It's just like the chief said! That brat is no ordinary magic user! If we just rush in recklessly…" Then, a lightning struck on Chamo's head, and he got an idea. "I've got an idea! This might work!" This raised their attention.

"Eh? What is it?" Asuna asked.

"What is it, Chamo-san!?" Setsuna asked as she wanted to know.

Chamo grinned, "So, Setsuna-nee-san, how would you like to kiss with Negi-sensei?" Chamo asked, and this makes them surprised, also Asuna face-faulted.

"WHAT!?" Negi and Setsuna shouted.

"This isn't the time for your perverted fantasy!" Asuna shouted as she squashed Chamo on the floor.

"Not like that Ane-san… I'm talking about a contract! A contract!" Chamo explained.

"Ah…!" Asuna realized.

"Think about it, Setsuna-nee-san is using Ki to fight right? Combined with aniki's magic, her power should multiply!" Chamo explained.

"…B… but a kiss…!" Asuna is disagreeing of this plan.

"Yeah, Chamo-kun!" Negi included.

"…I… I have ojou-sama to…" Setsuna included.

"Aw… C'mon! Just go for it~!" Chamo tries to convince them as he doing some poses, but he's being slammed on the wall by Asuna.

"A… anyhow, we won't solve anything just by standing around, Negi-sensei!" Setsuna said as she clenched her fist.

"…You're right, Setsuna-san!" Negi agreed. "Let's go!" Negi and Setsuna stood up as they're started to move. Asuna is just sitting there speechlessly. "We'll see you later, Asuna-san!" I will try calls Vincent-nii." They left the room while Negi trying to contact Vincent.

**To Vincent**

Somewhere within the forest, Vincent is surrounded by the corpses of the monsters, his entire are covered in blood from the monsters' body. Slowly those corpses are slowly fading away like before when he faced the behemoth.

"Is this all you got, Nero?" Vincent asked as he pointed his sword toward to Nero, Nero is standing on the tree branch in front of him.

"What's wrong, are you tired already?" Nero said mockingly. "There's still more you know." More monsters came out of shadows, and Vincent didn't show any negative expression such as feared or scared or losing confidence. The monsters charged at him all at once, but then Vincent's phone suddenly rang, and Vincent took out seeing Negi's calling him.

"Negi, how's your situation?" Vincent replies while he slashed three monsters from his right.

**_"Konoka been kidnapped again! Where are you, Vincent-nii? We could need your help!"_**Negi told through the phone, Negi could hear some slashing sounds from the phone there, realizing Vincent is fighting something outside.

Vincent narrowed his eyes as he's feared this will happened, on his situation he can only needed to defeat Nero and quickly go and help others. "…I am busy right now. So, you need to do something on your own right now, who's with you now?" Vincent replied and asked while he kicked a monster in front of him and send it back to the group.

**_"Chamo-kun, Asuna-san, and Setsuna-san, they're with me now!"_** Negi replied.

_'…Chamo couldn't help much despite he's a small creature, Asuna and Setsuna as they're at least a good fighter, and Negi as he can only do some supporting actions…' _Vincent thought while he swings his sword horizontally behind him, slashed five monsters all at once. "Negi, try not to act reckless, think calmly, panicking would not help. I will do something to help you all, understand?" Vincent said calmly.

**_"Hai! Vincent-nii!"_**The line cut off.

"Enough of your chit-chatting, go forth." Nero commanded the monsters as they charged.

_'I can't use __**Summon**__**Materia **__to help assist them, because they could hurt others as well, some more they're out of my range if I sent one to them. Otherwise it would be easy. Negi, you have to stay strong. Only you and others can save Konoka now.'_ Vincent thought as he prepared the incoming the horde of monsters that are coming at him. But then, his eyes glanced at them, noticing there's a large behemoth over there, and he smirked suddenly as he got an idea in his mind. _'…Nice timing, I could use this…'_

**To Kaede**

Meanwhile, Kaede, Mana, and Ku Fei as three of them are snuck out from the hotel and on board of the train which heading to where they're now. "Sneaking out at night during the school trip is the best aru!" Ku Fei shouted in excited.

"We're not here to play around de gozaru." Kaede told Ku Fei.

_'According to Vincent's hypothesis and Yue's explanation, we're up against the professionals… I wonder how Negi-bouzu is doing… Vincent-dono said he can take care of himself… but how are others…' _Kaede thought.

_'Vincent-kun…'_ Mana thought.

"Mana, you still having a pervert thought… right de gozaru?" Kaede snapped out of Mana's thought, Mana went speechless then she gave Kaede a deadly glare. "Woah woah woah there." Kaede tries to calm Mana down.

**Somewhere outside**

Meanwhile to enemies' side, their leader was totally astonished and amazed by the white haired kid's performance as he retrieved Konoka. "Woah! You actually did it new guy!" Chigusa exclaimed, surprised to see Konoka are in their hand as she was tied up held by a giant monkey there. "How did you get passed the barrier? We should have just left it to you from the start!" Then, Chigusa started to think how to precede her plans. "Now that we have ojou-sama… we just have to take her there, and we've won…"

"MNNN!" Konoka struggled as her mouth was sealed by duct tape.

"Don't worry ojou-sama… we won't do anything bad to you." Chigusa went to Konoka to quiet Konoka down. "Now, let's go to the altar!" Chigusa said as they're started to move, but they've been stopped by someone.

"Wait!" A voice cried out. "Stop right there!" The voice was Setsuna, Asuna and Negi as they both stand by her sides as they're readied their stance. "Give us back ojou-sama!" Setsuna demanded.

"Hm… you guys again…" Chigusa said idly looked at them. "Oh? I see…" Chigusa noticed something that is they're missing their strongest fighter wasn't with them. "So Nero went and keeps that one in busy… Nice work, Nero. For keeping the largest obstacle away from my way…"

"Amagasaki Chigusa! Reinforcements are coming in tomorrow morning to capture you!" Setsuna demanded at Chigusa. "You'd better stop resisting and surrender now!"

Chigusa heard that and she's smiled, which turned into a snicker, then finally becoming a full blown laughter. "Fu fu fu… It's doesn't matter how many reinforcements you've got coming… if I can reach **'that place'**…" Chigusa said as she jumped down and landed on the water surface, the giant monkey followed her behind and landed on the water surface as well. "Anyhow… It's time to show you a little bit of ojou-sama's power… you'll wish you were still cowering back at headquarters!" Chigusa took out a charm and placed it on Konoka's chest. Setsuna and others noticed that the charm started glowing light, the ground lit up as various circles of light appeared around Chigusa, then she chanted something and from those circles, Konoka flinched in pain.

They're shocked and get angered, "Ojou-sama!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"Konoka!" Asuna shouted. Then, slowly each of those circles came out many different monsters, surrounding them with hundreds of those monsters. They're surprised by the large numbers.

"Just a minute here! There were that many of them!?" Asuna shouted.

"Those bastard! They're just randomly calling up anything they can with Konoka-nee-san's power!" Chamo explained as he looked around.

"Th… there are over a hundred of them…" Negi counted them.

"You guys can play with these demons for a while… I'll make you bleed for what you did the day before yesterday…" Chigusa said. "Try not to worry so much… since you guys are brats I've been told to **'try' **not to kill you… well bye!" Chigusa said as they jumped away together with Konoka.

"W-wait!" Setsuna shouted at them, but they couldn't chase them due to those monsters surrounded them, fiercely looked at them.

"What~! After been summoned from a long time… and we all here have to fight the kids…?" The demon from the group took as their spokesperson.

"Well… sorry little boys and girls… we been summoned and cannot show any mercy, please do not hold it against us." Another one spoke as well.

Asuna was shaking in fear. "Setsuna-san… This… this is a little…"

"Calm down, Asuna-san! It's all right!" Setsuna said as she trying to calm Asuna down. Behind them, Negi was chanting a spell, when he was done chanting, he put his hand into the air and a tornado surrounding them.

**Inside the tornado barrier**

Negi, Chamo, Asuna and Setsuna are barricaded themselves a giant tornado, "What's going on here?" Asuna asked.

"It's a barrier of wind! It won't hold for longer than 2-3 minutes, though!" Negi told them.

"All right! Let's hurry up and decide on a plan! What are we going to do? This situation is pretty bad!" Chamo suggested as he panicked.

Setsuna stood there quiet for a while, "We've got no choice… we'll have to split up." Setsuna stated calmly. "I will stay here and try to wait for Vincent-sensei and his backup, and hold of the demons. You both can go and use that time to catch up to Konoka-ojou-sama." Setsuna thought out of a plan, and it's risky, this surprised them.

"Eeeh!?" Negi surprised.

"But, Setsuna-san!" Asuna exclaimed.

"Please, leave it to me. Exterminating monsters like that is our business, after all. I will try hold here waiting for Vincent-sensei." Setsuna said to them. This makes Asuna shreds a tear.

"T-then, I'm staying here too!" Asuna shouted, and this surprised them too.

"A-Asuna-san!" Negi yelled.

"I-I can't just leave Setsuna-san here by herself!" Asuna yelled back.

Then, they're interrupted by Chamo's explanation. "No, wait! This could be a good idea! Ane-san can unsummon those monsters with one brush of her fan! She's our best chance against those monsters!" Chamo explained.

"I see…" Setsuna murmured.

"Aniki, if you gave ane-san all your magic power and set both defense and everything else to minimal levels, how long could you keep it up for?" Chamo asked Negi.

"Uh… It won't be easy, but 5… No, 10 minutes… no! I'll try for 15 minutes! But…" Negi calculated it.

"15 minutes, huh? It's not long but we don't have a choice," Said the tactician Chamo, "We should try to avoid fighting that white haired kid if we can. Get Konoka-nee-san back is more than enough! And if aniki was alone, he could fly using his staff…" Chamo muttering as he's thinking of a strategy. "Ok! Here's what we're gonna do! Ane-san and Setsuna-nee-san will deal with the demons! And hopefully Vincent-nii and his backup will be here soon! Aniki will break out and grab Konoka-nee-san back! Afterwards, all we've got to do is to fight our way back to the temple and wait for reinforcements! How's that!?" Chamo explained the plans.

"…Is that really going to work…?" Asuna asked with doubtful tone of the plan. "The odds are against us… But do you have a better plan? It's full of holes!"

"… I understand, let's do it." Setsuna agreed. She had no other choices but to follow what Chamo suggested.

"Alright! Now that it's come to this, let's try **'that'** again! Get it over and done with!" Chamo shouted as he suddenly becomes enthusiasm.

"…That…?" Asuna asked.

"Kiss~ A kiss~ Pactio~~" Chamo answered doing some lovey pose, surprising both of them. "This is an emergency! It's better to have more cards, right!?" Chamo shouted loudly as his saliva flows out.

The others had no choice but to do. "...OK…" The two participants said in unison.

"I'm sorry about this… Negi-sensei…" Setsuna said.

"Me too…" Negi said the same thing as well, shortly later, they're both kissed, and a card was formed, and Chamo grabbed the card.

"Negi-sensei, leave Asuna-san with me, I'll take care of her." Setsuna said, and Negi nodded. "And, sensei… please brings back ojou-sama…" Setsuna asked a favor.

"…Ok!" Negi replied with a confident face.

"Stop staring at each other and get ready!" Asuna shouted both of them as both of them got snapped.

**Outside the tornado**

Meanwhile at the outside of the tornado, they noticed that the wind is slowing down as the tornado is getting weaker. "Hey, the wind dies down, they are finally coming out." The demon leader said, as the winds died down, they saw Negi with an open palm facing them, and realized too late.

**"Vois Tempestus Fulgriens!"** Negi chanted out a lightning bolt, blasted out of the tornado, destroying some of the demons with it, when the smoke cleared, Negi flew out of the place on his staff.

"Damn! He got away! He's a Western Mage huh…?" One of the demons yelled.

"He got some of us, huh? Well well… looks like western mages are nothing to sneeze at after all…" The demon told the others, and then they noticed something. "Huh?"

"We'll be okay, as long as we fight calmly! They're not as fearsome as they look!" Asuna said.

"With my sword and Asuna-san's fan, we've got more combat power in on our side than they do, and also we need to think calmly like how Vincent-sensei does usually…" Setsuna told Asuna. "Asuna-san, please just try to think of it as being surrounded by a hundred punks in the street."

"Is that meant to be comforting…?" Asuna asked jokingly. Then, Setsuna's phone suddenly rang. She picked it up, and seeing it was from Vincent.

"Vincent-sensei? Where are you?" Setsuna asked hesitated as she glad.

**_"Setsuna, right now I still can't accompany you. But don't worry, I've sent a backup to help you guys." _**Vincent replied, and Setsuna heard that.

"Huh…?" Setsuna muttered, then, all of them heard something, loud footsteps that are coming from the forest behind them, the trees are quivering as something is coming, something large. Then, they all can sees a giant behemoth broke through the trees, and roared loudly.

"W-what is that!?" One of the demons yelled as they're surprised at the appearance, the size of behemoth are few times bigger than them.

"…Eh!" Asuna surprised.

**_"Good. It seems the behemoth has arrived to your location there." _**Vincent said as he heard the behemoth's roar.

_'…Behemoth…?' _Setsuna thought as her eyes widen as she can sees there are some glowing marks on behemoth's chest. "Asuna-san! Don't worry that, that behemoth is on our side! It's being sent by Vincent-sensei!" Setsuna told.

"…Really!?" Asuna surprised again, but she felt glad.

**_"Please hold on until I finish here and get there." _**Vincent said before the phone cuts off.

Setsuna was glad that her teacher sent a powerful backup, although it's not Vincent, but at least the power of behemoth can boost them up, she smiled secretly. "…Asuna-san, you ready?" Setsuna asked. The giant behemoth roared as it jumped over the girls and landed on those demons and started to go rampaging on those demons.

"Maintain your formation!" The demon leader shouted to calm them down.

Asuna went quiet for a moment, "I guess… we have no choice… Let's exterminate them!" Asuna shouted confidently as they both charge toward the demons.

**END OF THE CHAPTER 11**


	13. Chapter 12

Author's note: From this chapter I'm going to add a new character that based from a character from a manga/anime called **Kara no Kyoukai (The Garden of Sinners)**. If you guys haven't read/watch this, go and try it, you won't regret it. Unless you have a heart attack disease (no offense though), don't read it, just for your safety.

Reason to pick this, as I've realized that this **Kara no Kyoukai** is underrated, despite the manga/anime was so good to read and watching its anime is really worth your time, and the anime contain awesome and beautiful soundtracks, preferring to watch this anime instead of manga. So, I decided to add this one up.

To The Tell-Tale Man: Thanks~

To Han-Ko: Thanks~

To enigma95: Well, I'm not really good of putting any girls into Vincent harem… And yeah, the girls that needed to kiss Negi to obtain their 'pactio card' are following the story. And Vincent is not interested to do that since he's not a mage from this world, unless there's a change. And by the way, thanks for your review there~

This story re-edited due to the grammar errors that I didn't double check.

**I do not own these Final Fantasy 7, Mahou Sensei Negima, and Kara No Kyoukai. They're belong to their respectively owners.**

* * *

[Dealing against Weiss and Nero wasn't easy, being lured to the Pagoda tower, and some more Negi and Konoka were there after me. I have to be honest, sometimes Negi always create some troubles, doesn't matter to who he gave. After dealing with them, we've escaped from the Cinema Town and straight to their headquarters, and I've told Mana and Kaede to go back accompanying the others back to the hotel and wait for signal. A night when we've entered into the headquarters, the enemies used this chance to initiate their assault to headquarters, and managed to kidnap Konoka. However, there's one advantage in this fight, Weiss isn't with them now, left only Nero and that white haired kid, and that's where I can go all out without restraining my capabilities, and also without worrying others get caught by us.]

**Chapter 12: Kyoto Trip part 9 – Sukuna**

**Lake**

Somewhere at the lake, there's an altar there lies in the middle of the lake, and that's where they are. Chigusa is currently preparing the ritual, and Konoka is lying on the altar there, and the white haired kid is standing beside Chigusa as her bodyguard.

"See that big boulder over there? There's a real dangerous demon sleeping in there that no one's ever been able to summon before. They said 18 years ago, the Chief and the Thousand Master stopped his rampage and sealed him in there." Chigusa recounted the story as she looked in front of her, there's a large boulder there. "But of course… With ojou-sama's power, we can undo that." Chigusa continues. "If the summoning is successful, and then there will be no amount of reinforcements that can help them…" She then noticed Konoka is struggling to move as her movement being sealed, she walked up to Konoka, moving her face close to Konoka. "Please forgive the rough treatment, ojou-sama… There's no danger to you, and it won't hurt a bit. …Actually, it feels pretty good." Chigusa said as she stroking Konoka's hair before she moved away, and began her ritual. "Ok, let's begin."

Slowly, a pillar of light came out from Konoka as she felt her strengths being forced out of her body into a white light. **"God who dwells in the heavenly plains! God who is the source of everything, god who gives life! Gather 80,000,000 gods of the heavenly city! Congregate unto me!"** Chigusa begin the chanting, the white haired boy and Nero was standing behind her as they both watching the white light.

**To Vincent**

While Vincent was battling against a horde of monsters and Nero, he felt a powerful surge of energy came from his south direction. _'…That…' _Vincent looked back to see a pillar of light there.

"Where are you looking at?" Nero said as he takes this chance to assault from his back, but Vincent blocked it, and he stared back with deadly menace glare.

"Seems like the play time's over…" Vincent said as his words echoing around, frightening the monsters as they can felt a powerful killing intent. "Let's end this."

"…Oh…! It seems like you're getting serious now!" Nero shouted as he jumped back and intended to go all out before he charged.

At that moment, Vincent thought out of a something, something that he wanted to try that he never tried it before, he pull the sleeve of his left arm, revealing the belts. He cut his right thumb by the sword's edge, and used it to cross the first belt. A click sound echoed, and Vincent can felt that his power increased, he wasn't sure how large the power will add into.

"Doesn't matter what you do now, it won't help you much!" Nero shouted as he charged, and other monsters charged as well.

Vincent just looked at Nero and others are coming at him, he brings up his sword, and ready the **Blade Beam** to test the power, blue and electricity energy running and covering his sword, Vincent readied and bring it down toward to Nero. And for the result, he didn't expect of this outcome. _'…Eh…?'_

**To Asuna and Setsuna**

Meanwhile to Asuna and Setsuna, with the help of their backup sent by Vincent, the giant behemoth, they gained a lot of advantages and managed to defeat them a large number. Those demons are unable to handle that behemoth due to its ferocious, tenacity and powerful physical capabilities.

"Damn! Someone go handle that giant beast there!" The demon leader yelled as their situation getting unorganized.

Asuna was awed of what behemoth done to them, then she noticed a demon coming at her, she dodged an attack from a big demon by diving to the left, she smacked it across the chest and her fan and the demon eliminated. "That's the 10th one… I must be stronger than I thought…" Asuna said as she's panting. She ran to another one and hit it across the head of that demon, she then flipped over and then swung at three more times, then she continues with an upward slash at the fourth one and they all vanished.

"That little girl!" One of the demons shouted. "That girl is dangerous! Someone needs to get her!"

"Damn! Let's get her!" As the two charges forward, Setsuna appeared behind her and poised to attack them to cover Asuna up.

"**Shinmeiryuu secret technique: Hyakuretsu Okazan!**" She spun in a circle, destroying most of the demons around them. Asuna awed by that attack.

"Thanks, Setsuna-san! You're really good at this!" Asuna complimented at Setsuna looking back.

"No problem! Asuna-san, take the right!" Setsuna ordered and Asuna followed up. Both of them continue to fight until they stood back to back each other breathing deeply. Later, they both are surrounded by horde of demons once again.

"Damn! We need to quickly get that beast!" The demon yelled seeing the behemoth still went rampaging, the behemoth has already taken down half of the horde. But, they see the behemoth have many cuts on its skin, knowing the behemoth will down soon. Sooner, the girls felt a bit despair seeing their backup the behemoth has fallen for being overwhelmed and taken so much damages, its body slowly fading away.

"…Damn that beast… it managed to take down half of us…" The leader stated at their losses.

**To Asuna and Setsuna**

"It seems like that behemoth has reached its limits…" Setsuna stated.

Asuna sadden up a bit, but she strengthen herself up as she change the subject, "…You know Setsuna-san… We make a pretty good team…" Asuna commended as she smirked, and Setsuna returned a smirk. "Teach me some kendo skills when we get back to school…" Asuna asked a favor grinning.

Setsuna surprised, "Um… alright, but… I'm still in training myself and I needed Vincent-sensei's guidance…" Setsuna replied dumbstruck.

"Damn… They took out more than half of a 150 strong army within just 2 minutes!?" A demon bird shouted surprisingly.

"That's because of that beast just now!" The demon beside yelled.

"Some more, that **Shinmeiryuu** are our natural enemies, and also that fan of that girl over there is just unfair!" An armored demon shouted as it pointed finger to Asuna.

"Hah! I like these energetic girls!" The demon leader spoke, then, the demon leader changed the subject as they speak casually. "However… is it really fashionable for you not wearing any underwear?" This caused Asuna to blush and try to cover up her bottom by using her skirt on impulse. She has forgotten about that and began to run around in a circle shouting things about those perverted comments only being attributed to her. This gives the girls a huge disadvantage, until they got interrupted by a huge blast coming far from the forest. They looked at the direction, seeing a column of fire there.

"W-what was that?!" Asuna exclaimed.

**To Negi**

To Negi, he hastily himself up flying toward to the pillar of light at the lake, "Aniki! Over there!" Chamo shouted as he felt a chill go down his spine. "M-m-magic this strong… It's a ritual summoning spell! They are going to summon something gigantic! Hurry before it's too late!" Chamo exclaimed pointing at the pillar of light.

"Un!" Negi nodded as he understood, then, he saw Konoka was there too. "Konoka-san!" Negi exclaimed. _'I can do this! There's still more time!'_ Negi thought as he readied to fight them, but then he felt an incoming magic attack coming from behind, he then turned his head around, seeing black dogs made of shadows flying toward to him act as missiles. '_Inugami!'_ Negi thought as he recognized the attack pattern, he's trying to cast a defensive barrier magic onto himself, but he didn't made it in time as he was struck down by the animated dogs. Negi had to do something to avoid falling by readied a spell to soften his landing.

"Yo, Negi!" A voice suddenly called at Negi, Negi recognized the voice. "He he… This is great." Someone came out of shadow. "I never would have thought a rematch between us would come so soon… You aren't getting through here, Negi!" Kotarou proclaimed as he appeared out.

"Kotarou-kun!" Negi exclaimed to surprise that his enemy appeared in front of him, this means trouble for him, and their match continue from last time. At the same time, they heard a loud blast.

**Somewhere in the forest**

Somewhere within the forest, a person looked up seeing a pillar of flame that happened not far away from that person's position, that person began to rush toward to where the explosion occurred.

**To Vincent**

At the time he threw the **Blade Beam** to Nero, he didn't expect of the powerful destruction, huge and powerful explosion occurred that are affected on Nero's side and himself as the explosion sending them far away. As the smokes cleared away from the center there, the area is like a comet struck down, creating a huge crater there. Vincent was totally didn't know that just releasing a belt can release a large amount of energy output. As his situation is settled down, Nero has been beaten up to the ground heavily injured, his weapons the metal claws damaged and unusable now, for other monsters are also eliminated alongside. On the other side, Vincent is lying over there under the tree as he's being sent by the force of the blast, his suit is ruined. "…Argh…" Vincent regained his consciousness after a short knocked out as he slowly getting up. _'…I… I didn't expect of this… just a belt can release a large power output… I shouldn't use **Blade Beam** at close distance…' _Vincent thought rubbing his forehead as he's regretted of his action just now. _'…Releasing the first belt… sure wasn't a problem… Lady Cosmos said releasing the first sealing belt will not threatening my life…'_

_"Vincent, are you alright?"_

Lady Cosmos suddenly telepath to Vincent, _"…Lady Cosmos, what's wrong?" _Vincent replied.

_"I sensed you've released your first sealing belt, knowing you're facing a strong opponent there."_

_"…Yeah, somehow I didn't expect… of this power output."_

_"…My apologies… I didn't warn you about that."_

_"Never mind that, Lady Cosmos… At least it helped me."_

_"Please be careful on your mission there, and also you need to save your student there, fast."_ The telepathy cuts off.

He stood up from there and noticed a pillar of light from his position to the lake there. The distance is quite far away that will take few minutes to reach there. Vincent just standing there staring at the pillar of light, he closed his eyes to check other situations through their movements of their presences. _'…I sense… Negi is currently being interrupted by Kotarou… that wolf kid is here. For Asuna and Setsuna, they're currently under pressure by those demons… So the behemoth that I've sent to them isn't able to help much… that must be the lesser behemoth.' _Vincent thought. _'And for Konoka… she's being held by that woman Chigusa, that woman is performing a ritual… of summoning…? What is that woman summoning out?'_ Vincent thought. _'Mana and Kaede… wait, Ku Fei is with them.' _Vincent felt three presences are heading toward to the pillar of light. _'…Wait, there's another presence coming this close… could that be…?' _Vincent thought as he felt another similar presence coming close. Then, Nero suddenly stood up from the ground. Vincent felt that and looked at Nero with his menacing eyes on Nero. _'…That attack wasn't enough?' _

"Damn you…" Nero muttered as he covering his wounds while trying to stand steady, but he's suffered too much damage from the attack, makes him have to retreat. "Looks like… *Cough*" Nero coughed out some blood and its flow out through his mask, Vincent noticed that his injuries are in critical that he isn't able to fight right now. "I'll have to retreat… Next time… We… will kill… you…!" Nero said panting as his eyes looking at Vincent with deep hatred and menacing, as he's done saying, he's disappeared by the black smoke covering him.

**[Start Music: In the Garden of Sinners – Kara no Kyoukai (Yuki Kajiura)]**

Vincent just staring at the position where Nero was standing, he flinched from the pain, as he's started to calm himself down, his regeneration of his body started to regenerate his wounds back. _'…Damn… Learned a lesson, don't ever use that in close distance… Well, at least Nero is down and won't be coming back.' _Vincent thought sighing. He hears a footstep from within a forest behind him, and Vincent knows who and he didn't expect that the person came here without knowing any reasons. "…Ryougi Shiki… What are you doing here…?" Vincent asked without looking back.

"Seeing that explosion just now, knew that it was from you."A female voice, then, a person came out of shadow, and standing beside Vincent, revealing a young short ink-black haired girl that her hair length just reached half way of her neck, her age around 17-18 year old. She wore a blue traditional kimono, wearing a red leather jacket, and boots with laces. "Like I've told you before, you're one interesting person I've ever met." Ryougi Shiki replied.

**[Author's note: Right now this current Ryougi Shiki are from the parallel world of the Nasuverse of the Kara no Kyoukai, her characteristics are as same as Ryougi Shiki of the original. However, her story isn't same, means that this current one is totally separated from the Nasuverse and not related to them. If still don't understand, go check on my profile there, there's a link talk about Nasuverse.]**

_'…I have no idea how she knows where I am…' _Vincent looked at her as he wasn't sure how to reply that. "*Sigh* …I lost to you, Shiki." Vincent said as he sighed of defeat. "Or, you knew this will happen, right?" Vincent stated as he stares down looking at his ruined outfit.

"…Yeah, don't underestimate my eyes here, will ya?" Shiki said as her hands are inside her pockets in her jacket. "So, your students are in trouble, right?" Shiki asked as she looked at the pillar of light.

"Yes…" Vincent replied as he started walking to pick his **Buster Sword** up and held it on his shoulder, his wounds are regenerated back. Shiki noticed that he's going to help.

"Need a hand?" Shiki offers a help, Vincent looked back over his shoulder.

"…If you wants, yeah. I need you to help my students there." Vincent replied. "Three of my students are heading that way, let's meet them up there." Vincent said as he started walking, and Shiki follows up.

**[End of the Music]**

**~FFXMSN~**

While they're heading there, they met Kaede, Mana and Ku Fei along way. "Kaede, Mana, and Ku Fei, it seems you three arrived." Vincent greets them.

Shiki looked at them as she noticed, _'…They're not ordinary people…' _Shiki thought. _'Some more… what a ridiculous size of that fuuma_ _…' _Shiki looked at Kaede's weapon behind her.

"Vincent-dono." Kaede greets, she then noticed a girl beside him. _'…Oh…? Who's that de gozaru?'_

"Vincent-kun." Mana greets.

"Vincent-sensei~" Ku Fei greets.

Vincent looked at them as extra backups has arrived standing in front of him, he closed his eyes to think deeply usually, this is his way to conduct some strategies. _'…I sensed Yue is nearby at Negi's position… Asuna and Setsuna at the small lake as they're are holding those demons.' _Vincent thought. "Kaede, you go assist Negi as he's over there. Since over there, there should be no demons and monsters there, so no one can interrupt you." Vincent told pointing his finger toward to pillar of light. Kaede nodded as she understands. "Mana, Ku Fei. You both go assist Asuna and Setsuna, they're currently disadvantages." Vincent assigned as he points his finger to the direction where Asuna and Setsuna are, they nodded.

"Will do, Vincent-kun." Mana replied.

"Alright~ aru~" Ku Fei cheers replied.

"Girls, let me introduce her to you all, her name is Ryougi Shiki." Vincent introduced Shiki to girls. "She isn't an ordinary girl as you're expecting." Shiki looked at them silently before she closed her eyes and slightly bowed a little.

_'…Those two… they're ridiculously tall… some more they're still students… what did they eat?' _Shiki thought curiously as she opened her eyes and looked at both Mana and Kaede.

"For me and Shiki, we're going to eliminate those demons." Vincent told them. "Use that chances to help Asuna and Setsuna, understand?" Mana and Ku Fei nodded. "Alright, let's not waste any time." Vincent ordered them as he started running hastily, the girls followed up, and Kaede going on different path as she's heading to the pillar of light there.

**To Asuna and Setsuna**

To Asuna and Setsuna, as their current situation they are managed to hold back by themselves, "Are you ok, Asuna-san?" Setsuna asked panting.

"Un!" Asuna replied as she's panting too. "There are less than half of them left!" Asuna shouted. "Once Negi brings back Konoka…" As she's saying, she's being interrupted by a crow demon that appeared in front of her as she wasn't pay attention to her front there and attack her, Asuna quickly blocked it on impulse, but because of her exhaustion, she's having difficult to block next attacks.

"B-birdmen!?" Setsuna surprised at Asuna's opponent as she also didn't pay attention in front of her, a demon with a fox mask armed with a pair of tonfa appeared and attacks. Setsuna too was forced to block.

"You're not bad, little girl!" The crow demon compliments at Asuna. "But, I'm not like the others you've faced so far!" The crow demon used his handle to force Asuna's fan upward, he then continue with a combo slashing at Asuna all over her body, she fell into the water, the cuts covering her body.

"Tch… that hurt…" Asuna said as she felt pain on her injuries.

"Asuna-san!" Setsuna shouted worriedly while defending.

"I'm alright… Negi's magic protected me…" Asuna told Setsuna as she getting up, the crow demon walking to her.

"It seems that **Ki** users and **Magic** users have become tougher since the days of Heian, but I wonder… just how long you can hold out for…" The crow demon asked as he putting his sword on his shoulder. Asuna got up as she got her fan readied.

Setsuna realized that Asuna was just a normal girl without any proper trainings, _'Oh no! Apart from the power protecting her, Asuna-san is just a normal person! She's lasted well so far though!'_ Setsuna thought as she was about to help her but a giant club come down on her, and she blocked it, she seeing her opponent as they are two, the fox demon was atop at the demon leader there.

"Girl from the **Shinmeiryuu**, you are about to fight us!" The demon leader challenged, and more demon reinforcement arrived.

_'…These guys are on a different level too…' _Setsuna thought gritting her teeth as she was hoping for a miracle.

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Chigusa**

**The altar in the middle of the lake**

At the altar there, Chigusa is currently performing a summoning ritual as she's focused. **"Thousand Wavering Spirits! Guardians of then thousand worlds! Without delay unto the heart of the deepest lands forge a path unto the surface!"** Chigusa is still chanting. **"By the power of the emperor himself! Fujiwarono Asmoi Konoe Konoka, burn and boil over! Live o spirit! Dance o spirit! Become as the spirit of the gods!"** More energies withdrawing out from Konoka as she's flinched in pain. And this time, a giant pillar of white light slammed into the boulder in front of them. **"Burn and boil over! Live o spirit! Dance o spirit! Become as the spirit of a god!"**

**To Asuna and Setsuna**

While both of them fighting, they noticed that the pillar of light suddenly become larger, Setsuna watched in horror as the light appeared.

"T-that pillar of light!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"Ho ho… how spectacular…" The demon leader commented.

Then a person appeared behind Setsuna, "Looks like our client Chigusa-han's plans are going well…" A voice she couldn't forget, it was Tsukuyomi. "Did that cute little mage-kun fail to make it in time? Well… that has nothing to do with me, right Setsuna-sempai?" Tsukuyomi asked as she wielding twin swords.

"Tsukuyomi!" Setsuna cursed seeing another strong opponent appeared. At that moment Asuna was caught by the crow demon and was being held up by her arm. "Asuna-san!" Setsuna despaired.

"Damn it! Let go of me!" Asuna shouted as she kicked the demon in the chest struggling to release from the grip.

"Without her fan, she's just a normal girl… You did well though." The demon complimented at Asuna. "Now then warrior of **Shinmeiryuu**, it seems like we are at a stalemate." The crow demon said.

_'This is bad. This is really really bad!' _Setsuna thought as she's in really bad situation.

**To Negi**

To Negi's situation, Negi managed to block claw attack from Kotarou, by using his bare hand. They both jumped back away from each other after the move. "It looks like you're finally serious about fighting me Negi!" Kotarou shouted as his face full of excitement.

"Please let me through Kotarou-kun!" Negi begged as he panting. "I don't have the time to be fighting you right now!"

"Aw come on! Don't be such a spoilsport, Negi!" Kotarou said back as he enjoys the fight.

"Aniki! You can't keep using the contract on yourself for much longer!" Chamo warns. "Since you're sharing with Ane-san, you're going to run out of magic energy in no time! And it's an incomplete contract, so it's even harder for your body to bear!" Then Chamo looked at the pillar of light. "Look at that pillar of light! The ritual is going to finish in a matter of seconds! We've got to hurry!"

"I know, Chamo-kun…!" Negi replied back as he clenched his fist. "Kotarou-kun, why are you helping out the monkey lady? She took my friend and now she's about to do something horrible!" Negi shouted as he tries to convince Kotarou.

"Hmph! I have no idea what Chigusa-nee-san is doing! All I signed up for was the chance to fight you damn western mages!" Kotarou shouted back. "And it looks like I hit the jackpot, because I got to meet you, Negi!" Kotarou continued as he pointed his finger to Negi. "And for that, I'm glad! You're the first person I've met of my age that can put up a fight against me! Now, let's fight!" Kotarou taunted and complimented.

Negi heard that, "Fight…? This fighting is meaningless! If you're looking for a match, we can fight as many times as you like after this!" Negi said as he tries again to convince.

"Don't screw with me!" Kotarou yelled. "You won't fight seriously anymore after this! I know it! I want to fight you when you're serious… and that is right now! You won't get past me without defeating me first! I won't let you!" Kotarou said confidently.

"Guh…" Negi cursed as he failed to convince Kotarou.

"Aniki! Don't get drawn in by his challenge! We've got to think out of a way out of this!" Chamo tried to advise his friend.

"If you use your full power and beat me, you might still be able to make it! Come on, Negi! You're a man, aren't you!?" Kotarou taunted him again, and this time, Negi took the bait as his eyes widen up.

Negi stood there silently, "…Alright." Negi took Chamo off his shoulder and put him on the ground.

"Heh…" Kotarou smirked as Negi accepted his challenge. "That's more like it!" Kotarou shouted as he prepared and dashed toward.

"Hey, aniki! Just a minute…!" Chamo shouted as he trying to stop Negi to have a meaningless fight.

"Don't worry, Chamo-kun. This will be over soon…" Negi replied without looking back.

_'This is bad! Aniki has been led astray by his own stubbornness and childishness…! If he fights now, Konoka-nee-san will be…! Did my plan just fail!?'_ Chamo shouted mentally in despair.

Kotarou and Negi charged each other with a war cry. A giant fuuma got in between them at the last moment stopping them from fighting. A shadowy figure appeared before them and attack Kotarou by put their palm onto his chest and pushing him with a lot of force into a tree.

"A-an afterimage? A split body attack!? Who the hell are you!?" Kotarou demanded as he got up. Negi watched as the figure disappear and reappear in the trees holding something. In the trees was Kaede and in her arms was Yue.

"Nagase-san! Yue-san!?" Negi shocked, and learned Yue has involved in this too.

"Getting hotheaded and losing your own self at an important… You're still lacking in concentration de gozaru, Negi-bouzu." Kaede said.

"H-How did you find me?" Negi asked.

"Vincent-dono told me that you're heading at there, and he knew you're in danger. Mana and Ku Fei are helping others de gozaru, as well as Vincent and his new friend there." Kaede replied.

**To Asuna and Setsuna**

Setsuna was panting as she was surrounded by the last of the demons and Tsukuyomi, Asuna was still being held captive. _'Damn… it looks like I do have to use that power after all…' _Setsuna thought as she planned to use her trump card that she doesn't want to use, but she got no choices. And then, they all heard a loud noise, as the noise was getting louder, they know something is getting closer, when they look at the direction where the noise coming from.

"What's that noise…?" The demon leader asked.

_'…That sound… isn't that…?' _Asuna thought as she recognized that noise.

Then suddenly, a bike came out of the forest there, and there are two persons riding on it, the bike flew toward to the crow demon that that holding Asuna, crushed on him and released the grip, freeing Asuna. At that short moment as the time slowed down, she looked closer at the figures, she recognized the bike, and the driver was Vincent, and behind him she doesn't know who, and that's Shiki was behind Vincent.

"Vincent/-sensei!" Asuna and Setsuna exclaimed as their helper arrived.

"We're saved!" Asuna shred tears of joy.

Vincent looked at his surrounding, "…What a welcome." Vincent commented as Shiki hop off from the bike, and her feet landed on the crow demon's head on purpose.

"Nice landing." Shiki commented as she looked around their surroundings.

"It looks like you were having trouble after all…" A voice came behind Asuna and Setsuna, both of them looked back and surprised to see.

"Eeeeeeeh!?" Asuna surprised the most.

"Eh…!" Setsuna surprised as well.

They're surprisingly to see their classmate Mana was atop a rock and readies her rifle in her hand, along with Ku Fei. "I'll be billing you for the help later, Setsuna!" Mana said as she readied her sniper rifle.

"Ara? Are those monsters real aru?" They all look really strong!" Ku Fei asked as she wondered with excitement, Mana just shook her head and shoots some of the other demons, she shot at them just to verify demons' capabilities, noticing it managed to took down some of them. "Ara, is that real?" Ku Fei asked as she inquired about the rifle in Mana's hand.

"These are spell breaker bullets! Who the hell is she!?" The leader demon shouted.

_'…Just as I thought, she isn't an ordinary human…' _Shiki thought, she then looked back at Vincent as he hop off his bike, seeing him dispelling his bike there. _'…Same as Vincent here…' _She then draws out her main weapon from her back, the knife.

**To Negi and Kaede**

To Kaede as she arrived at the right time to stop them in their meaningless fight. "What are these nee-chans!?" Kotarou demanded.

"You can leave things here to me. You're in a hurry, right?" Kaede said as she put Yue down.

"Eh… but erm…" Negi tries to say something out.

Kaede went to Negi, "This is no time to be confused, Negi-bouzu. We'll talk details later de gozaru." Kaede spoke kindly as she slightly knocks on Negi's head. "You don't need to worry about me. This is the time to act, not think. Now go." Kaede shoved Negi away. Negi hesitated for a moment before he ran toward to the pillar of light.

"Sorry about this, Nagase-san!" Negi apologized as he dashed toward to the pillar of light.

"Ah! Wait, Negi!" Kotarou's eyes widened as he tried to run after Negi, he been stopped as her knives implanted themselves into the ground in front of him. "Hey, nee-chan over there, don't get in my way!" Kotarou shouted at Kaede as he irritated for his fight being interrupted. "I have no intentions of fighting women!"

"So, your name is Kotarou huh? Boy…" Kaede started. "You've got a good taste to recognize Negi-bouzu as your rival de gozaru…" Kaede said as one of her copied went to Yue to carry her away. "But you can throw away your inhibitions… because right now, I'm still stronger than Negi-bouzu." Kaede finished her sentence as she made sixteen copies of herself. "Kouga Chuunin Nagase Kaede has arrived!"

Kotarou stunned as he amazed by that and he smirked. "Alright!" Kotarou trembled in excitement as he met a strong foe in front of him, he kneeled down and summon out spirit dogs to aid him up.

**To Vincent**

Vincent looked back to Setsuna, knowing Asuna doesn't have much strength and energy left, and he then took out a healing Materia. "Setsuna." Vincent calls at Setsuna, she looked back and seeing an incoming Materia that she knows, she grabbed it. "Use it to heal yourself and Asuna, you girls sooner will need to help Negi, we'll handle this." Vincent told them.

"Demons huh…" Shiki said smirked. "I wonder how good they are…"

Vincent looked at Shiki for a moment, he faintly smiled a bit. "Shall we start?" Vincent asked as he knows what Shiki will answer. Vincent summons out **Metal** element and **Fire** element at the same time on both of his palms, Shiki raised her eyebrows for witnessing again his ability.

"…Who's that guy…? He looks strong one." One of the demons said.

Shiki looked at him, "You bet." She replied as she brought out her knife pulled it out from the sheath.

Vincent smirked, "**Metal** and **Fire**, become fire swords." he forged out a twin swords engulfed with fire. _'Learned my lesson, every weapon has advantages and disadvantages… I cannot keep on rely on **Buster Sword** all the time… Sorry for saying this, Cloud.' _Vincent thought swinging his swords, he then clash both of his swords to each other, creating many fire sparks.

**[Start Music: Fighting Medley– Kara no Kyoukai (Yuki Kajiura)]**

"W-what's that!?" One of the demons yelled surprisingly.

"…" Vincent remained silent for a while, caused he felt there are more demons coming as their reinforcement. "Incoming of their reinforcements." Vincent stated. The girls surprised by the large numbers of demons suddenly appeared behind the demons group as the reinforcement.

"Good! The reinforcement! Quantity always better than quality!" The demon leader said loudly.

"…There are around… 270 of demons there." Vincent did a major high accurate calculation, causing them all surprised.

**Remaining: 270**

"How many do you think you can take?" Vincent asked Shiki as he readied his stance.

Shiki remained silent, "…around 100, or maybe more." She replied as she readied.

"Don't get cocky you all weaklings! You think you calculate all of us, so that you're all can beat us!?" One of them taunted them as some of them landed beside both of them. Shiki looked up at them, she closed her eyes, and this caused the demons confused. Then, when she opened her eyes, noticing her eyes suddenly changed from black colour into magenta within blue colour eye as she has activated her main ability, the **Mystic Eyes of Death Perception**. This surprised them all, including the girls.

"…You called me a weakling?" Shiki said as her voice becomes hostile.

"…What's with her eyes…?" Setsuna commented. She's healing their wounds and hers as they're resting near the boulder there under both Mana and Ku Fei as both of them are covering them.

Shiki looked at all of them, from her views she can sees many lines of death around the demons, and she smirked. "That's should be my line, demons." Shiki said right before they could reply, she swung her knife across them in front of her with a swing.

The demons felt nothing at first, but then, they felt that their heads tilted a bit, "Eh…?" The demons felt something's funny on their neck as they check, the more they check, more slashes applies on their heads, cutting their heads in many pieces, instantly killed them all. All of them are shocked to see that as they don't know how to react from that, guess it was too sudden for them or something that they're never seen before.

"W… what was that?" Asuna asked.

"I… I don't know… All I know that she just swung once and…" Setsuna replied as she shocked too.

"W… what the hell was that!?" The demon leader yelled. "Everyone! Charge at them! They're dangerous!" The demon leader shouted as he commanding them, all of them charged at them at once.

"Shiki, prepare." Vincent said as both of them leaped toward to them, Vincent jumped and swings horizontally across the demons, killing some of them in a slash, demons who near the inflicted demons got caught by the fire, Vincent kicked one of the demons on fire toward to the other groups, causing havoc upon them. Vincent then dashed toward to the group and began to slash them relentlessly.

On Shiki's side, she jumped and stabbed the first one of the demons in front of her, suddenly the demon become pieces and disappeared. This makes some of them shocked, and Shiki used this chances to do chain attacks by continues to do slice and dice attacks as she's slashing while running to each demon. All the demons that she slashed are gone, an instant death.

The girls are awed at both of them, for them they didn't know how strong Vincent's friend was. "Seriously… she's strong…! Who is she?" Setsuna commented at Shiki.

"I don't know about her, she was already with Vincent before we met them up in the forest, I'm gonna gives her a credit." Mana replied as she fired at one of the demons there to try to support them, for Ku Fei as she's in charge of melee combat to fight any demon that get close to them. Then suddenly, a giant large brute demon charge at them, Ku Fei stopped in front of them as she throw a straight punch to the brute, sending the brute flying away, and as well clashing on other demons that were on behind the brute, instantly defeated them. For Mana as she's being surrounded by some crow demons, she switched her rifle to two hand guns by dropping her rifle as her leg kicked the guitar case to bring out her hand guns, and started shooting at them in close distance, and instantly eliminated them.

**Demons population drop down by: 65**

**Remaining: 205**

Asuna had her mouth agape and her eyes were wide by seeing Mana's actions. "W-w-w-what was that! Why is Tatsumiya-san… was she that strong before!?" Asuna asked as she's totally surprised for didn't know her classmate was this strong.

"Actually… I used to exterminate the demons with her before all of this…" Setsuna said scratching the back of her head.

"Ai ya! That's Mana for you! But this is the first time I've seen real monsters before!" Ku Fei told them surveying the area as she mistakenly took them as monster instead of demon.

"You can fight the weak ones, Ku." Mana said nonchalantly, and then she looks back at Vincent.

"AH!? Are you making fun of me aru!?" Ku Fei pissed. "Don't underestimate the powers of 4000 years of Chinese martial arts!" And when she finished her sentence, she turned around and parried the club from some of the monsters that trying to sneak attack her. Ku Fei placed her left foot forward doing a slight skip, and then punched. The punch was strong enough to banish four demons.

"Even Ku Fei is pretty strong too!" Asuna commented. Meanwhile to Tsukuyomi as she's spectating them fighting.

"Come on! Isn't there anyone stronger dares to come here-aru?" Ku Fei asked as she readied her stance.

"Don't get cocky. You'll get hurt." Mana told here as she readied her stance.

"Tsk! don't get too cocky you humans!" The demon leader yelled at them as other demons are coming together. "Get those two!" The demon leader commanded as he pointing at both Vincent and Shiki as their main threats.

"Shiki… Can continue?" Vincent asked as they're back to back each other.

"Told you, don't underestimating me." Shiki replied with a bit cold tone as both of them dashed toward to them simultaneously. Shiki jumped up and landed on one of the demons' head there, she then stabbed down to the demon's head and jumped. Then, she somersaulted over those demons, followed by as she spin herself and slashing other demons' heads there, instantly eliminated them all.

"That's girl's dangerous!" One of the demons yelled.

On Vincent's side, he dashed toward as he rose up his sword from his right, and stabbed on one of the demons, and pushed the demon toward to other demons with his monstrosity strength like an unstoppable train, slamming other demons and stacking them as well. Then, he threw them toward to other demons, together with his right fire sword there embedded on one of the demons that he first stabbed on it. Vincent raised his right hand as he clenched his fist to ignite the fire sword to explode, causing a chain explosion that managed to take most of them down, instantly slaughtered them.

"That one's even more dangerous! He's instantly wiped out half of our troops just like that!" One of the demons yelled as he scared. "How in the world are these humans were this insanely strong!?"

Asuna jaw-dropped for her first time seeing her teacher was this insanely strong as this. "W-w-w-wow!" Asuna shouted. "And also, that girl over there is strong too!"

"Yeah… I want to shout 'wow' too…" Setsuna commented.

"They're… incredible…" Mana commented.

"Wow! Vincent-sensei is so strong one-aru!" Ku Fei commented.

**Demons population drop down by: 111**

**Remaining: 94**

Vincent looked at their situation and counting their numbers there, _'…They're in panic, and their numbers are less than 100.' _Vincent thought, and then he turned his head and looked at Shiki. _'On Shiki's side, she's able to handle well by herself. Despite she doesn't have any **Ki** or **Magic** to help enhancing herself like others.'_ He then brought out his **Cerberus** on impulse to shoot at a demon's head that appeared beside to him without even bother looking at the demon, and instantly killed that demon.

Shiki landed behind him and ask, "What, tired?" Shiki asked mockingly a bit.

Vincent went silent a moment, he smirked. "Go and define 'tired' for me." He said.

**Lake**

**To Negi**

To Negi as he rushing toward to the lake, "I see them!" Negi shouted as he saw the altar at the middle of the lake.

"But what are we going to do aniki! They will just counter attack if we rush in blindly!" Chamo told Negi.

"Don't worry about it, Chamo-kun. I have a plan! I won't know if this will work, but I'm going to use a delayed spell I've had been practicing." Negi jumped onto his staff and flew across the lake toward to the altar.

Meanwhile at the altar, "It would be seems like Nero has been defeated." The white haired boy stated, this surprised Chigusa.

"…What!? He was the second strongest one in this group…! It must be that guy!" The ritual is almost complete as Chigusa states. "Just a bit longer…!" Chigusa said.

"I see…" The white haired boy said right before he looked at his right side, noticing something coming from the lake side. "He's coming." The white haired boy stated.

This surprised Chigusa. "What!?" Chigusa looked at the side as they both seeing something heading on them with a wave of water, and it was Negi riding on his flying staff with a speed of Mach one.

"Accelerate!" Negi shouted to double up his speed.

"Tsk…! What a stubborn little punk…!" Chigusa said as she continues her ritual.

"Continue the ritual." The white haired boy told as he steps forward and brought out a charm. "**Raku!**" The white haired boy summoned out a demon that kidnapped Konoka before has reappeared. "**Rubicant**, stop that boy." The white haired boy gives command, and the demon nodded before flew towards Negi.

"A demon's heading this way, aniki!" Chamo alerted as he noticed.

**"Invoke the contract for one second… for Negi Springfield! Maximum Acceleration!"** Negi chanted a spell to rise up his speed, and he then shot off with his right fist forward. The demon and Negi had a head on collision, and Negi pierced through the demon with the power of the speed, this caught the white haired boy's attention. Then, Negi prepared another attack, **"RAS TEL MA SCIR MAGISTER FRET VENUS VENTE FLANS SALTATIO BLUEREA!"** Negi shot out a magical gust of wind into the water, creating a dense mist to blinding them and interrupted Chigusa's ritual.

"Pwaah! W-what's going on!?" Chigusa asked as she's trying to clear away the mist.

"The wind turned water into mist… does he intend to get us under its cover…? Futile…" The white haired boy said as he thought of prediction.

**"Continue the contract for another three seconds for Negi Springfield!" **Negi extended his power as he ran through the mist.

The white haired boy looked around the mist, and then felt a spike in magical energy. "Ah… there you are." He put his hand up ready to attack, but then was surprised to see only the staff fly right past him. "…The staff?" His eyes widened as he felt something's coming behind him. Negi was at the lamp post there as he jumped off of it and headed forward with an enhanced magical punch, his fist was about to connect to him, but then was stopped by a strong magical barrier.

"…!" This surprised Negi for his punch didn't inflict on the white haired boy.

"I told you, you were better off not trying." The boy said giving Negi a menacing glare.

"T… That's insane! His barrier didn't even flinch, even against a magically charged punch!?" Chamo exclaimed as he shocked.

The white haired boy grabbed Negi's wrist and held him in place. "You bored me… you're not used in fighting close combat range, and yet you still go up against a person who is much stronger than you, the son of the Thousand Master… huh? You are nothing but a child after all…" The white haired boy sighed, "It seems I have put too much expectation on you… like what your friend called Vincent are…" The white haired boy said, but then he raised his eyebrow when he heard Negi chuckles.

"Did we fool you?" Negi said, Chamo taunted at white haired boy there.

Negi placed his free hand on the boy's chest.** "Release! SAGITA MAGICA! Binding arrows of air!"** Negi chant out his attack spell, bindings of light surrounded the boy.

_'…What? He cast a spell without incantation…?' _The white haired boy thought confusing, then he realized. Something came out from the ground and wrapping around him. "I see… a delayed spell!" The white haired boy said.

"Heh! Damn straight!" Chamo shouted as he gives the white haired boy a middle finger. "He chanted the **Sagitta Magica** while we were in the mist! At point black range, anti-magic barriers only have a minimal effect!" Chamo shouted at him.

**[End of the Music]**

"Staff!" Negi commanded as his staff automatically flies back on his hand, and he grabbed it, leaving the white haired boy trapped there.

The white haired boy speechless, "…I see… you've made surprising progress for someone with only a little bit of real combat experience." The white haired boy commended calmly. "I've changed my opinion of you, Negi Springfield." The white haired boy said.

"Hah! What are you so calm about? You're the one who messed up and ended up trapped, punk!" Chamo shouted angrily at the white haired boy. "Idiot! Idiot!"

"The **Arrows of Binding** is just a basic spell, but it'll take you at least ten seconds to get out of once you're hit with it!" Negi told him.

"And those seconds are plenty! Aniki, get Konoka-nee-san!" Chamo added more comments as Negi went to the altar, and surprisingly, Konoka was gone from where she was. "What!? Nee-san's not here!?"

"What!? She was here just a moment ago!?" Negi said, and then Chamo noticed something above them.

"Aniki! Look up there!" Chamo points at the pillar of light.

**To Kaede**

Kaede sitting on top Kotarou, and was holding his arm effectively pinning. "I guess you couldn't get serious after all, Kotarou, were you really serious about winning de gozaru?" Kaede asked.

"No… I won't make any excuses… A lost is a lost… ninja-onee-san." Kotarou replied.

"D… did you win?" Yue asked from her hiding spot. When she stepped out from behind the tree, her eyes widened when she sees a giant figure appeared in the pillar of light. "Kaede-san, look!" Yue alerted Kaede. Kaede then turns around and saw what Yue also saw. From their views, something came out within the pillar of light there.

**To Vincent and Shiki**

**Demons population drop down: 50**

**Remaining: 44**

Meanwhile to Vincent as his left hand is grabbing one of the demon's faces as the number of demons are dropped drastically. Then, he noticed something's happened at the pillar of light.

"…What's that?" Shiki asked as she noticed.

"S-Setsuna-san, what is that?" Asuna asked.

"…Wh-what's that!?" Setsuna exclaimed, and the others looked at the direction. They all seeing a gigantic demon came out from the pillar of light there.

**~FFXMSN~**

**To Negi**

"Fu fu fu… Seems like you're one step late, the ritual has just been completed." Chigusa stated as she and Konoka are floating beside the gigantic demon that was as tall as the castle, it had two faces, one is on the front of the head and the other one was at back, it had a ridiculously long chin and had four horns, its four huge arms are covered in spikes.

"That's…! This is…!" Negi shocked at the size of the demon.

"It's huge! Hey hey hey! Hold on here! It's enormously gigantic!" Chamo exclaimed.

**[Replay Music: Fighting Medley– Kara no Kyoukai (Yuki Kajiura)]**

"Two-faced four armed giant demon, the **Ryoumen Sukunanokami**! A giant demonic god that defeated 1600 years ago…" Chigusa stated the demon there. "The summoning was a success, legend said that is stood at 180 feet, but it seems like he is bigger than before!"

"W-w-w-what are we going to do against a gigantic opponent like that!?" Chamo asked loudly, then, he noticed Negi is preparing a spell. "Aniki!?"

"We've got no choice but to go all out!" Negi replied as he ready another chant. **"RAS TEL MA SCIR MAGISTER, Come onto me, spirits of winds!"**

"Woah! Hold on there, aniki! That spell is…" Chamo shouted as he recognized that pattern of that spell. "It's true that it's a really effective spell, but your magic power right should be at its limit by now, right!?" Chamo said worrying. "If you're pulling off a spell like that, you'll collapse!" Chamo added on, but Negi didn't listen as Negi readied.

**"FUM FULGUSTIO EFULET TEMPESTUS… AUSTORINA!" **Negi is readied one of his powerful spells, and he fired. **"VOIS TEMPESTUS FULGRIEN!"** A large beam of lightning and wind shot out of Negi's hand, and hit dead on the demon's body, but unfortunately, the demon has a barrier there that protects itself, the spell of Negi didn't even managed to land on the demon there. "…Huh… huh…" Negi shocked as he panting.

Chigusa laughed at the result, "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Is that all you've got, son of the Thousand Master? It's as if it had no effect! With Konoka-ojou-sama's power, this legendary monster will be under my control completely, there's nothing can stop me now! I'll crush all your reinforcements too when they arrive tomorrow! And with this, all the European mages that have been corrupting the east, will be wipe out in one go! BWAHAHAHAHAH! Chigusa continues to say while laughing.

"D-damn it…" Negi stuttered out at he fell on the floor exhausted. "Konoka-san…"

"Aniki! Aniki! Get a hold of yourself!" Chamo went beside Negi to try to raise Negi's spirit up.

The white haired boy finally broke the spell that was binding him, and Negi looked back at the white haired boy. "You fought well, but too bad…"

**To Vincent**

Their situation from stable to become chaotic, all the demons become more fierce than usual as their morale increased. "Didn't Negi make it in time!?" Asuna shouted as she recovered back, she stood up and fight.

"I don't know, but we have to go and help him!" Setsuna replied as she stood up and fight as her condition is recovered back. Tsukuyomi then dashed towards to Setsuna as she heard their conversation.

"Senpai~! Are you running away?" Tsukuyomi dashed toward to Setsuna to try to stop her, but she's being interrupted by Shiki.

"…Just go." Shiki told Setsuna to move on as she facing at Tsukuyomi head on and readied her stance.

"But…!" Setsuna hesitated, a demon came behind her, and Mana noticed and quickly shot down the demon behind her.

"Didn't you hear? Just go already, and we'll charge you plenty for this!" Mana yelled. Setsuna looked at them.

"Just go, Setsuna. We'll be fine." Vincent told without looking at them. Setsuna looked at her teacher, and she nodded before they began to move toward. "Can you win against that girl, Shiki?" Vincent asked.

Shiki noticed Vincent's mood changed. "…Told you, don't ever underestimating me many times already, Vincent." Shiki replied as she readied her knife. "Come, gothic girl!" Shiki taunted as she activated her **Mystic** eyes.

"Alright, nee-san~" Tsukuyomi replied as she readied her stance.

**Demons population drop down by: 13**

**Remaining: 31**

"Come on! We can win against them!" The demon leader shouted as raising their morale. Then, suddenly, they all heard a heartbeat, and felt a powerful heavy pressure held on their shoulders, same goes on the girls as they're felt too, and again they heard a heartbeat sound from their mind, and repeat and repeat again.

"W-what… is this pressure…?" One of the demons asked as he felt a powerful pressure and started sweating nervously.

_'…This pressure…!' _Shiki thought as she felt too. Then she looked beside her seeing Vincent's expression changed. His expression releasing a powerful killing intent that can make any ordinary people goes fainted. Shiki then looked back at her opponent, Tsukuyomi, she also sweating nervously as her blades are trembling. _'…What a powerful killing intent…'_

_'…Is this… coming from Vincent-kun…?' _Mana thought as she felt too.

Vincent then, moved his right hand facing one of the demons, and readied one of his spells. **"Break"** Suddenly, thousands of spikes made out of stone penetrated out from the ground and impaled most of the demons there, the spikes didn't reach on girls that he avoided them, including Tsukuyomi as he doesn't want to interrupt Shiki's fight.

"Arrgh!" One of the demons yelled in pain, and also, the petrification effect from the **Break** spell are affected on those impaled demons there, and petrified them completely. Somehow their demon leader is the only one remained there.

The demon leader stood there trembling, all of his army wiped out by them.

**[End of the Music]**

**The demon leader, the last survivor has surrendered**

"I… I give up…!" The demon surrendered as he dropped his weapon.

"So you're the leader…" Vincent said as he looks at the leader of the demon with the club.

"Yes!" The demon leader hesitated replied.

"You better stop your attacks here now… or I will chop you into pieces…" Vincent threatened the demon leader as he glared at the demon leader with his merciless glare.

The demon leader shivered at the glare. "I-I give up…"

Vincent looked at the leader of the demon there, he seems willingly to surrender. Then, he snapped his finger as all the petrified demons returned back to normal, and their wounds seem disappeared, and Vincent spared them.

"You… you guys!" The demon leader shred tears as seeing the others are alright.

"Same goes to you, gothic girl." Vincent stares down at Tsukuyomi, Tsukuyomi trembling in fear as she looked at Vincent, she couldn't win eye to eye against Vincent. She got no choice but to sheath back her blades.

"…I surrender then… Onii-san's too scary…" Tsukuyomi commented.

Vincent looked at her, then he looked back at the giant demon there, and he felt something. _'Hm…? Seriously, am I the only one here thought of that thing seems… really weak?'_ Vincent thought as he compared the giant demon to the Weapons, Bahamut SIN, and some other strong creatures that he and his companions fought before, **"Sense"** Vincent used one of the abilities of his **Master Command Materia** to scan the data of the giant demon, and found out the results. Vincent read the data through his mind and smirks. _'That thing really is weak a lot. I can wipe that thing out in instant…' _

Shiki felt that the killing intent has gone, so does his mood back to usual. "Vincent, what's wrong?" Shiki asked as her eyes turned back to normal.

"Shiki, I'm going to help Negi and others." Vincent told as he began to walk. "You'd stay here with my students back there." Vincent told her as he pointed his thumb over his shoulder pointing at Mana and Ku Fei there.

Shiki stares at him for a while, she sighed. "…Sure." Shiki replied as she sheathed back her knife and walks toward to others, she looks back to Vincent as he's heading to the lake. "Be careful."

**To Asuna and Setsuna**

Setsuna and Asuna were running through the forest towards Negi's direction, when they stopped, they both heard someone telepathically them.

**_"Ane-san, Setsuna-nee-san! Are you alright!?"_**Chamo asked them telepathically.

"Chamo! We're heading your way! Vincent-kun had something he needs to do first; he had brought his friend to hold the demons back there, so we can go here!"

**_"That's good! We need all the help we can get! But you won't make it here on time if you keep running. We'll use the cards to summon you both!"_**Chamo said.

"Summon!?" Asuna asked confusingly.

**To Negi**

Negi was still on the floor as the white haired boy approached him. "I won't kill you… But anyone who faces me had better be prepared to get hurt… Including that Vincent…" The white haired boy threatened, and Negi glared at him. "You pushed your physical and magical power to their limits. You did well, Negi-kun." The white haired boy raised his hand facing at Negi.

_'Do it, aniki!' _Chamo whispered to alert Negi as Negi grabbed the pactio cards from his pocket there.

**"Summon! Ministra Negi Kagurazaka Asuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna!" **Negi chanted as he threw two pactio cards in the air. Two magic circles appeared on the floor, and both Asuna and Setsuna appeared out of the circles in front of Negi. "Asuna-san, Setsuna-san! I'm sorry… I couldn't get to Konoka-san in time…" Negi told them the situation as he panting.

"We know, Negi!" Asuna exclaimed as she looked back and frightened at the size of the demon there. "Gyaah! What the heck is that!?" Asuna exclaimed again.

"Calm down, ane-san!" Chamo shouted.

"…So, what do you intend to do?" The white haired boy spoke, then, he began to chant a spell in some ancient language that four of them could not understand. **"Vishu Talri Shutal Vangait Bashirike Galiote Meta Octo Cocoon Onmetin…"**

Chamo surprised. "What the?! That was his spell key! He's a western mage! And he's…" Chamo realized something, "Ane-san! Stop his incantation!" Chamo ordered Asuna.

"We won't make it!" Setsuna shouted to them.

**"Wanen Tou Eve Kutanon Parailsan!" **The white haired boy finished chanting, he points with his right index and middle finger to them. "**Petrification Breath!**" A large cloud of smoke engulfed the area. "Oh… I think I overdid it…" The white haired boy said to himself.

Negi, Asuna, Chamo and Setsuna managed to get away from the smoke as they landed on the boardwalk. "We somehow got away… it looks like he doesn't even realize it yet…" Setsuna told the two.

Asuna slowly put down Negi as she noticed Negi become weaker than before, "Are you alright, Negi? You look terrible!" Asuna asked concerned.

"T…Thank you too… Asuna-san…" Negi replied panting. Setsuna then saw Negi's right hand was petrified.

"Negi-sensei! Your hand…!" Setsuna exclaimed, and Negi shocked for being noticed so fast, he quickly hid his petrified hand.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine… it barely touched me…" Negi assured her for try not to worry them.

Setsuna worried as seeing her teacher has been affected by the petrification spell, this makes her cannot hold back anymore. "You two should get away from here, I'm going to save ojou-sama!" Setsuna said, and this caught their surprises. "Ojou-sama is on top of the demon's shoulder with Chigusa, and I'm going to save her if I do it by myself…" Setsuna said as she looked up at the top of the shoulder of that demon there.

"B… But how are you going to get up that high?" Asuna asked.

Setsuna paused for a moment, "…Negi-sensei… Asuna-san… there's a secret that I've been keeping myself from both of you, ojou-sama… and everyone… And, once you're seen me in my true form… I'm going to have to say… goodbye. But now… with you two…" Setsuna hunched over and from her back, two white bird wings appeared. Asuna, Chamo, and Negi are surprised and awed at the same time.

"This… is my true form… I'm a monster… just like them…" Setsuna stated as she looked back. "But, please don't misunderstand!" Setsuna exclaimed with some tears, "My desire to protect ojou-sama is real! But I've kept this a secret all this time… because I was afraid that ojou-sama might hate me if she saw this form…" Setsuna continues as she began to cry, "Even Miyazaki-san has more courage than me… I'm pathetic!" Setsuna said loudly, but stopped when she felt someone touched her wings, seeing Asuna was the one touching her wings with awe face examining it by touching and squeezing. "Um… Asuna-san…?" After inspecting her wings, Asuna slapped her on the back.

**[Start Music: Oblivious (Instrument) – Kalafina]**

"What are you talking about, Setsuna-san? I think they're cool, and like how Vincent casted once before, right?" Asuna said something positive to Setsuna. Both Negi and Setsuna just stared at Asuna's cheerfulness. "Besides, Konoka's your childhood friend, and you've been watching her from shadows for the past two years now, and what have you seen during those times?" Asuna cheers Setsuna up as she placed her hand onto Setsuna's shoulder. "Do you think Konoka is the kind of person to hate you for something like this? You're an idiot…!"

Setsuna was touched by Asuna's words. "Asuna-san…"

"And let me ask you, does Vincent know about this?" Asuna asked.

"…Yes… He knew this beforehand…" Setsuna replied.

Asuna looked at her for a moment, "So, what's his reaction? Did he say something negative?" Asuna asked.

Setsuna went quiet for a moment, "…I didn't show this to him… but, he didn't say anything bad to me…" Setsuna replied.

Asuna grinned, this surprised Setsuna. "Ha! I knew it! Vincent wasn't that kind of person!" Asuna said loudly. "Go, Setsuna-san! We'll support you! Right, Negi?" Asuna said loudly and asked Negi.

"Yes!" Negi agreed.

"Hurry up and go, Setsuna-san!" Asuna told Setsuna to move now, Setsuna smiled with the tears of joy.

"O-okay!" Setsuna replied before she bent down and ready to fly, but the white haired boy appeared out of the smoke.

"So this is where you were…" The white haired boy said as he came out of the smoke.

Both Negi and Asuna looked at him as they're ready to fight. The white haired boy attempt to stop Setsuna as she flew off, but an arrow of light hit the white haired boy's hand by Negi.

"…Are you ok, Negi?" Asuna asked concerned.

"…So, what are we going to do now, Chamo-kun?" Negi asked panting.

"Uh… I'm all out of ideas too…" Chamo frowned as he replied. Then Negi's phone ringed a message, he took it out, opens it and saw the message from Vincent, Negi and Asuna begin to read.

"Negi, I'm coming now. And I've sensed Evangeline is on the way here. Wait for us." Negi's eyes rose up, and then they're heard a voice echoing in their mind.

**_"Hey, boy. Can you hear me, boy?"_** They recognized the voice.

"That voice is…!" Chamo exclaimed as he knows who, and it was Evangeline.

**_"Fu fu fu… I've come to see you fight… This shouldn't be all you've got, boy! Show them your spirit! If you can last another minute and a half, we'll finish the rest!"_**Evangeline told them.

Negi's eyes suddenly filled with great determination and full of hope, for Vincent and Evangeline both of them are coming to help.

**_"That was a brilliant plan you pulled off back there, boy… However, you're still too smart for your own good. Do you think you can catch up with your father like that? Sometimes, you've just got to rush in blindly without thinking about the consequences." _**Evangeline continues to tell. **_"If you're a brat, then act like one and leave the rest to the adults!"_ **The telepathy cuts off.

"Negi!" Asuna yelled.

"Asuna-san…" Negi calls, then he stood up, "Let's go!" Negi shouted with full confidence.

"Okay!" Asuna replied.

"Are you coming? …Then I shall be your opponent…" The white haired boy said as his aura changed.

"Go!" Chamo shouted.

**"Invoke the contract!"** Negi chanted out a magic to raised Asuna's capabilities.

Asuna ran toward him with her fan readied, Asuna went to hit on boy, but disappeared and reappeared behind Asuna, delivering a hell kick to her torso, she crashed into the boardwalk of the lake and broke it, then the boy went over to Negi and slammed him with a straight to hit gut, sending him to Asuna, they skidded backwards. "He's strong!" Asuna groaned as they didn't have enough time to recover as they seeing the boy dashed toward to them and then delivering them a barrage of punches their way. The two couldn't do anything but trying their best to block the attacks, and then the white haired boy send them to the floor with his elbow as finisher. The white haired boy jumped into the sky, gathering magical energy into his hand.

**"Vishu talri shutal vangait. King of the eight legged lizards who bear the cursed eyes extends thy light from my hand and projects thy gaze of disaster**…" They both noticed that the energy is getting stronger, then the boy launch the attack on them, Asuna defend Negi with her body on impulse, "**Gaze of Petrification!**" The bean destroyed a large scale of the boardwalk. Asuna's shirt began to turn into stone.

"I knew it… the ability to completely nullify magic, huh? Then that means you're on the same level as that 'Vincent' there! I guess I'll have to take care of you first, Kagurazaka Asuna!" The white haired boy flew forward with a charged magically punch aiming at Asuna, but the boy's attack was stopped by Negi as he grabbed at the wrist protected Asuna.

"Asuna-san… Are you alright?" Negi asked while he glared at the boy.

"I'm fine…" Asuna replied as she breathed out. "But… a naughty kid like you needs to be punished!" She hit across the boy with her fan, totally nullified the barrier around him.

_'…Ah! My barrier!' _The white haired boy thought as he shocked that his magic barrier nullified instantly. Negi then used this chance as he began to power up his petrified fist with magic as he glared at the boy.

**To Setsuna**

To Setsuna, she has arrived at the shoulder of the giant demon and appeared in front of Chigusa.

"YOU!" Chigusa spat as she surprised.

"Amagasaki Chigusa! I'm taking back ojou-sama!" Setsuna stated right before she flew toward to Chigusa.

"Monkey demon! Bear demon!" Chigusa didn't expect of this as she quickly summons out two shikigamis beside to protect her. _'Damn! She's too close for the Sukuna's power…'_ Chigusa thought as she knows that she cannot use the power of Sukuna near of it. Unfortunately for her, the summoned creatures unable to help much as they're instantly been slashed into half.

Meanwhile, Negi punched the white haired boy with all of his might and strength and send him flying.

Setsuna has successfully rescued Konoka from Chigusa's hand, "Ojou-sama! Ojou-sama! Please answer me!" Setsuna calling at her, she noticed there's a charm that sealed her mouth, Setsuna then chant something to take the charm off from Konoka. Shortly Konoka slowly open her eyelids and seeing Setsuna in blur vision from her views.

"Ah… Se-chan... I knew you'd come to rescue me…" Konoka said dazed.

"Are you okay, ojou-sama?" Setsuna asked and Konoka blushed.

"It actually felt really good like that lady said. I'm rather embarrassed…" Konoka then noticed that Setsuna have wings on her back. "Se-chan… your back…" Konoka said staring at Setsuna's white wings. Setsuna was about to defend herself, but didn't when Konoka smiles. "There are… beautiful wings… just like an angel… and similar at Cinema Town before…"

"Ojou-sama…" Setsuna said before carrying Konoka in bridal style away from the giant demon.

**[End of the Music]**

**To Negi**

"Did we get him…?" Asuna asked.

"You know… you're the second person who able to injure me… the first was that Vincent there… and second is from you… however, this wasn't strong enough like the first one." The boy said as he got up from the floor and flew toward Negi and punches him, but his fist got caught by a long fingers nailed hand, he look behind him and saw a blonde long haired female appeared from the shadows, and Evangeline has arrived. _'Teleportation via shadow…!?' _The white haired boy thought as he was totally surprised.

"Looks like you've been taking care of my boy… Amateur…" Evangeline commented as she came out fully from the shadow and then punched him. The force of the move caused the boy to fly back extremely far, breaking through the boardwalk with him.

"Now that's what I called punch… nice punch, Eva." Vincent said as he appeared out from nowhere behind them as he stared up at the giant demon there.

"Why thank you, Vincent." Eva replied.

Vincent was staring at the size of the giant demon, comparing the size of the Weapons from their world, the size almost same, but the power, was different. "Right now Konoka has been rescued by Setsuna, they are safe as they're somewhere from here." Vincent stated. Negi and Asuna both are happy to hear this. "Negi, Asuna, you both take a rest first. Eva, take both of them away from here a bit, let me deal with that." Vincent said to them. Eva knows that Vincent have something under his sleeves, and she knows Vincent know how to deal with it.

"Alright Vincent, I'll like to see how you gonna deal with that, while I take both of them away a bit from here." Eva said while taking Asuna and Negi, along with Chamo with telekinesis and went to the air.

"I wonder what Vincent is going to do." Asuna asked.

"I don't know also… but I know Vincent-nii got a way to defeat that giant demon there…" Negi replied.

"Oh yeah… whatever Vincent said are always happens." Eva added in as she was sitting on the air. Then, she hears Chachamaru's voice as she's telling her something.

**_"Master, the barrier shell has been prepared, waiting for your command."_**Chachamaru said as she readied a large rifle armed with anti-barrier shell.

"Hold on, Chachamaru. Don't fire." Eva commanded.

Chachamaru confused, **_"Master?"_**Chachamaru asked.

"Vincent's here want to deal with that, come back here." Eva told, and Chachamaru followed her command.

Vincent staring at the giant demon while walking to one end of the boardwalk that wasn't been destroyed. "Chigusa, right? I have to say something to you, your giant demon there seems big only but weak." Vincent shouted, Chigusa surprised by that comment, while Eva laughed at the 'best' comment that Vincent said just now.

"Weak!?" Asuna shouted.

"Did you say my demon weak!?" Chigusa fumed with anger, she used her magic to control the demon, and it lifted up its right arm and clenched into fist. "Kill him!" Chigusa commanded.

"Vincent/-nii/-nii-san!" Negi, Chamo, and Asuna shouted.

Vincent summons out **Death Penalty**, his strongest weapon, a long rifle type one on his right hand, aim at the giant demon's right fist. "Hah! It's useless even if you're using gun or firepower! You can't penetrate the barrier!" Chigusa shouted as she noticed that.

**To Shiki and others**

Shiki, Mana, Ku Fei, and other demons, including Tsukuyomi are arrived beside the lake. "Damn… that's one gigantic demon there…" Shiki commended, she then activated her **Mystic Eyes** to see if there's any **line of death** on that demon, apparently she sees some, but it's too difficult to reach there. "Even if there are some, I can't reach there." Then, they seeing something have happened in front of them as the giant demon raised up its giant fist and preparing to throw the punch toward Vincent.

"Woah woah, that guy over there needs to get out of there." The demon leader said.

Shiki widens her eyes as she quickly run toward around the lake to reach there. The giant demon roared before it drop down the giant fist toward to Vincent, and Vincent fire at that moment, ***BANG!* **A major loud deafening sound, a powerful shockwave force that can knock down everyone in nearby, all of them have to force to shut their eyes, and their ears using their hands, even Eva and the remaining demons, was also forced to shut them, when the wind calmed down, they slowly takes away their hands away, they all surprised, the giant demon lost its right side entirely, leaving the giant demon screams in pain and agony.

_'…What a power…!' _Shiki thought as she widens her eyes.

_'…What kind of rifle is that…?' _Mana thought.

**To Kaede**

Kaede, Yue, and the wolf kid Kotarou are surprised by the power destruction as they've seen what happened there.

"I knew it…! That Vincent-nii-san there is really strong…!" Kotarou commented.

"I'm agreed with you de gozaru, Kotarou." Kaede replied.

**To Vincent**

Everyone are totally amazed and shocked to see Vincent's arsenal possess that immense destruction, and Chigusa been shocked by that destruction. They noticed that even the clouds on the sky formed a large hole.

_'How destructive…'_ Eva thought. _'…That weapon can even penetrate the barrier there…'_

_'I see… so the God's Abilities did affect my **Death Penalty**…' _Vincent thought as he staring at his **Death Penalty**. _'The radius, distance, and the destructiveness had been increased by 30% of its original states.' _Vincent then looked up and readied another rounds. "I'm not done yet." Vincent said as he spun his rifle vertically and aimed at the remaining other arms.

*Click* His rifle sounds as readied. Then he fired again three more rounds on the three remaining arms, more shockwaves incoming. Second one was the back arm of the right side, third one was the left arm, and the last one was the left arm at the back there. And now, they're seeing a powerless giant demon screaming in pain at it loss all of its arms.

"…"Eva, Asuna, Negi, and Chamo as they're sweat-dropped, for seeing Vincent is mercilessly eliminated the giant demon's arms.

"…Somehow… I'm kinda pity at that giant demon there…" Asuna commented deadpanned.

Vincent looked at the giant demon's condition there as he couldn't fire another round to its head because they need to apprehend Chigusa as the main culprit of causing all of these problems. "It's a waste of bullets against this weak demon." Vincent said while putting his **Death Penalty** onto his shoulder. "Lucky for you, the reason I don't want aim this to that demon's head, because you're standing near of it, and it might blow you to piece. And what's more, my **Death Penalty** right now is not in complete form… otherwise, you and your weak demon will be blown to dust…" Vincent bluffs a bit, this makes Chigusa shivered.

"What do you mean, your _gun_ not in complete form!?" Asuna exclaimed as she points at the giant demon's missing arms caused by the destruction power of his **Death Penalty**.

"It's time to cleanse the demon here… once and for all." Vincent stated, and this caused their attention.

"Vincent, what do you means, 'Cleanse'?" Eva asked.

Vincent looked up facing at Eva and others, "…Just damaging the demons by physically isn't going to help much, so I'm going to summon something out to cleanse it." He replied as he's readying to summons out one of the powerful sacred beasts from the **Master Summon Materia** that has equipped within his **Cerberus**. "**Alexander**… Come forth…" Vincent summons out as his red eyes glowing.

**END OF THE CHAPTER 12**

**Next chapter I will add a short story about how Vincent met Ryougi Shiki there.**


	14. Chapter 13 and Side Story

To enigma95: Ha ha, too hasty to upload this without doing double checking.

To Han-Ko: Thanks for reviewing~

Not sure if there are some grammar error in this chapter… Please tell me if you find one or more, I will fix and upload again.

**I do not own these Final Fantasy 7, Mahou Sensei Negima, and Kara No Kyoukai.**

* * *

[…After fought against Nero, an acquaintance of mine appeared suddenly that I didn't expected, Ryougi Shiki, a mysterious girl that I've met her before. But for some reasons the moment I sensed her presence, I felt relieved to have another extra hand to help. Both of us rendezvoused with Mana, Kaede, and Ku Fei while on the way there to help Asuna and Setsuna, Negi wasn't with them as he left them to quickly head to save Konoka at the pillar of light there, and battling against a horde of demons together with girls, making me reminds me of my old time, killing monsters and ended to save the world of Gaia with Cloud and others. And later on, we're seeing the giant ancient demon has been released from its prison there, that's where I have to go and help Negi, knowing he's exhausted too much, he's still too young and inexperienced. And luckily, Evangeline managed to arrive there and saved him, and I am going to cleanse the demon there.]

**Chapter 13: Kyoto Trip part 10 – Alexander, and end of the battle**

**To Vincent**

As Vincent is standing there summoning out one of the powerful sacred beasts. "**Alexander**… Come forth…" Vincent summons out **Alexander** as his red eyes glowing. Then, the ground, even the lake, are started to tremble.

"W-w-what's going on!?" Asuna asked panicking as she felt there's something is coming out.

"Eva-san! What's going on? What did Vincent-nii do?" Negi asked at Eva as she's curious too.

"I don't know… but something's really is coming out… I don't know how he did that…" Eva replied with smirked and excited.

Then, everyone noticed there's something coming out from the spot beside the giant demon there on the lake there, the water being pushed up from below of it, and they're seeing a monstrosity thing coming out, it was **Alexander (FF7)**. Everyone, even the demons are all jaw-dropped as they all seeing the monstrosity size of the **Alexander**, it was twice bigger than the giant demon beside there, the shape of the entire body and the scale is totally like a moving fortress, a giant massive sized fortress robot.

"Behold. The **Alexander**…" Vincent stated.

"What the heck is that giant thing?!" Asuna exclaimed as she seeing a giant looking castle appeared in front of them. Chigusa was totally overwhelmed by the size of the **Alexander**.

"W-wow…" Eva was amazed as her eyes sparkling to see something big and beautiful.

Slowly the **Alexander** opened its eyes, and slowly turns toward to Vincent. Vincent knows the Alexander is waiting for his command, "Judgment." he gives order as he points down the right thumb as his hand facing at the giant demon there.

The **Alexander** slowly turn his eyes toward the giant demon in front of its and says, "Acknowledged…" Its eyes begin to gather massive energies before releasing the power upon the giant demon, the eyes firing two lasers that marking below the giant demon.

"That's it…?" Chigusa asked as she thought there's nothing happened and almost about to laugh, but not. Then, beneath the giant demon started to glow brightly, and then followed up by the huge explosion, the giant demon was instantly been eliminated, the explosion has caused the body blown into pieces and falls into the lake.

_'That attack… is made out of holy power!?'_ Eva thought as she shocked to see that.

"Wha-what-what just happened!? This is impossible!" Chigusa demanded as she managed to get away from the blast.

"Do you know demons are weak against holy?" Vincent stated, Chigusa hears that then she widens her eyes for realizing what's going on.

"You-you mean…?" Chigusa surprised.

Vincent looked at her, "…I have analyzed your demon's weaknesses beforehand, and apparently, it's extremely weak against Holy. And that is why I chose **Alexander**, it's an ancient weapon imbued with a sacred power, its attack as known as **Divine Judgment**. That is its attack and it's perfectly suitable against the enemy that is weak against Holy, like yours… I don't think your 'demon' there, won't be resurrected once again, and it's being eliminated forever." Vincent explained as he pointed at the giant boulder there. Chigusa has been swallowed by immense of fears and despairs. "So, do you have any other demons that would you like to release it out and want to try the **Divine Judgment**?" Vincent asked in threatening tone as his expression changed. Negi, Chamo, and Asuna scared by Vincent's scary expression, but Eva liked it, especially his threatening voice and his expression there.

"No…" Chigusa muttered as she clenching her fists, and Vincent noticed that. "No!" Chigusa shouted as she escaped.

"Hey!" Asuna shouted. "Stop right there!" But Vincent raised his hand to quiet Asuna down.

"It doesn't matter where she runs, she'll be captured soon." Vincent said as he knew that she'll escape, but he decided not to chase her. He looked up at the **Alexander**, "**Alexander**, you may leave now." Vincent commanded, and **Alexander** nodded slowly before it disappeared under a bright light. Eva and other are descending from the air and stopped on the boardwalk.

"Vincent! What was that just now?! That was awesome!" Asuna exclaimed as she was awed.

"Vincent-nii! I never knew you could do that! That was cool!" Negi commented.

"That was awesome!" Chamo exclaimed.

Vincent looked at them, "…I couldn't summon it out because Konoka was on there, until Setsuna rescued her and they've moved away from the giant demon." Vincent stated out the reason. "And that's where I have a chance to use it."

"Vincent." Eva calls, and Vincent looked down at Eva there. "Just now… that thing looks like a castle… it really impressed me so much… though it would be flashier with my ice..." Eva said excitingly. "And, Vincent, that gigantic moving castle just now… what was it called again?" Eva asked.

"**Alexander** is the name of it." Vincent replied, he then noticed that the demons that he spared them before are started to disappear, seeing them friendlily waving at Mana and Ku Fei. Tsukuyomi also walks away as her job is paid. Then, he noticing Shiki has arrived and stopped beside them.

"I didn't know you could pull something like that out, Vincent." Shiki commented. "I'm amazed by that."

Vincent looked at her, "…Thanks." Vincent replied with a faint smile, and Shiki looked away with a faint blush on her cheek. Vincent then look around to see Kaede, Yue and Kotarou as Kaede watching over him as they arrived as well, later Mana and Ku Fei has arrived too, and lastly Konoka and Setsuna arrived as well, Konoka was holding a cloth wrapping around her. "Everyone's here." Vincent said.

"Listen up boy." Eva started, and everyone looked at Eva. "If we were to say today was one of those Japanese Video Games I play in my spare time… Then this would be the part where you ask why the last boss helps you when you're about to die in the first dungeon." Eva started her lecture to Negi. "If something like this happens again, don't expect to rely on my power or Vincent to help you. At times like these, you've got to show them your own guts!" Eva continued as she walks toward to the edge of the walkway.

"Ha… hai!" Negi replied as Negi trembling a bit.

"Hm… I guess that was rough on you after all, boy." Eva said, and she noticed Negi's acting strange. "Are you ok?" But then, Negi's suddenly fall down and Vincent quickly hold him from falling as he kneeling down and examine on Negi's condition, the others went there as well. "W-w-w-what's wrong, boy!?" Eva surprised.

"Negi! What's happened?" Asuna surprised too, and others as well.

Shiki noticed Negi's right side has turned into stone. "Vincent! His right side…!" Shiki said.

_'…He's being inflicted by this petrification for around few minutes ago…' _Vincent thought as he done checking. Chachamaru went beside Negi and help examine it.

"Negi-sensei's magic resistance is incredibly high, so the petrification process was very slow. But at this rate, he will be unable to breathe when his neck petrifies, and he'll suffocate." Chachamaru stated as she's done examined.

_'…This explains why I couldn't sense…' _Vincent thought. _'So Negi possessed a high magic resistance…'_

"Hey! Get a hold of yourself, Negi!" Kotarou went beside Negi and shouted.

"…Can't you do something, Eva-chan!?" Asuna asked worriedly as she begged Eva.

"I… I'm really bad at healing magic… Plus I'm an undead!" Eva replied as she grew worries shaking her head.

"But…!" Asuna keep on begging.

"The reinforcements arriving at midday could probably heal him, but they won't make it in time…!" Chamo told them.

"I'll stop the petrification process." Vincent said as he readying a spell, their hope rise up. But then, someone's interrupting them, it was the white haired boy as he appeared behind the group coming out through the puddle of water there, and the group caught their off guard.

"You've dropped your guard down." The white haired boy said as he's readying an attack, but being stopped by Shiki as she sliced off the boy's hand from behind him.

"At the time like this... don't interrupt!" Shiki said as her **Mystic Eyes** already activated. Follow up by Vincent's right hand already reached **Cerberus**.

"Shiki, move!" Vincent told Shiki to move away from the white haired boy, and Shiki quickly step beside away. Then, Vincent pulled out his **Cerberus** and fired at the unwelcomed guest and he just destroyed an illusion made out of water. _'An illusion…?' _Vincent thought. Then, his eyes widen up as he realized something, he quickly bring Negi up and toss Negi away to Chachamaru on impulse, and he pushed her away from him right before three spikes suddenly impaled Vincent from behind him through his stomach, his chest, and his left thigh. The girls are seeing Vincent being stabbed from their horrified eyes, blood gushing out from his impaled areas, and from his mouth.

"…Vincent!" Shiki shouted first as her eyes widen.

Vincent has expected that the white haired boy will ambush at him, but that was too late for him to react fast. He seeing himself has been stabbed from behind, he could have easily dodged those incoming spikes, but there's a reason why he couldn't dodge, he just simply cannot. That is because he's seeing Chachamaru and Negi are in front of him the moment he realized, he couldn't just dodge it and let them get impaled instead of him, so he had to become their meat shield to take those spikes to protect them, becoming a meat shield is one of his advantages for being immortal. Vincent raises his right arm to use his strength and elbow down the spikes stone and destroy it, freeing himself from those spikes. He stood up and brings up his **Cerberus**, and aimed at the lake on his right side there.

"You can't hide from me, boy." Vincent said before he fired three bullets to the target without hesitation. Meanwhile to the white haired boy, he's surprised that Vincent already found him in such a short time as the boy seeing incoming attack as he raised his barrier but it was no use, the bullets powerful enough to pierce through the barrier and hit on the boy's right shoulder and bleed.

"Argh!" The boy cried in pain as he exposed his hiding in the lake, he squeeze his wound tightly to close the wound. The boy then stares at Vincent with cold stare. "Vincent Valentine… Now I can see why Weiss and Nero really hate you…" The boy started. "You're an immortal… and really are the strongest one…" The white haired boy said, and then he switched his eyes on Eva. "I'll be retreating for today… it would be a big disadvantage if I were to fight both of you and that true blood vampire…" The white haired boy said as he sunk down in the lake and his presence disappeared, Vincent can't find his presence in the lake, and Vincent concluded that the boy has retreated from here.

"He's running away… huh?" Eva said gritting her teeth.

**[Start Music: Calm before the Storm – Final Fantasy 7 Dirge of Cerberus]**

Then, they heard a sound of something been pulling out from the flesh, they look at it and seeing Vincent have pulled out the spikes from his chest, his stomach, and his leg. He threw those spikes away, but what's surprised them is a large amount of bloods gushing out a lot from his wounds.

"Vincent/-kun/-nii-san/-sensei!" They all shouted in unison as they all quickly went toward him, a lot of flesh bloods coming out from his wound and vomiting out some bloods, everyone can see there's a horrible view of hole through his wounds there.

"W-we need to do something here!" Asuna exclaimed as she worried about both Negi and Vincent.

"…I'm alright." Vincent told them as if it is nothing. _'…Exactly how long was I wounded from last time…?'_

_'So many bloods coming out…' _Eva thought shocked for witnessing the blood gushes out from Vincent's wounds. _'Damn it… I wish to know how to heal…' _Eva curse herself for lacking the knowledge of healing despite that she is an undead. Then, they're seeing Vincent walking a bit sluggish toward to Negi.

"Vincent-nii-n…nii-san… You're not… a human?" Chamo said as he noticed that Vincent has not died yet from those wounds and huge amount of loss blood.

Vincent looked at Chamo for a moment, and he nodded for yes, this surprised them all. "I guess you all didn't know this yet… except Eva. I apologize for keeping this secret from you all. I'm not a human like you all… I'm a hybrid of human and monster, and an immortal." Vincent told them of his secret here, he keeps himself cool to resist the pains and the angers overcome his mind, otherwise he will lose control and accidentally releasing his **Limit Break**.

"…Immortal…? Do you mean that you're like Eva-chan here?" Asuna asked.

_'…I knew it…' _Shiki thought.

Vincent looked at Asuna and he nodded for correct answer. "Chachamaru… Slowly lay down Negi on the ground there, I can stop the petrification there." Vincent ordered as he looked back to Negi, and Chachamaru followed his order as she softly lay down Negi on the ground.

"Vincent-nii-san! Are you really alright with those wounds!?" Kotarou asked as he concerned.

Vincent looked down at Kotarou, "I'm alright, just let me purge that petrification…" Vincent said as he kneeled down beside Negi, "But first, let me regenerate my wounds first…" Vincent said as he breathes in to calm himself, then, they all can see his wounds regenerated back in incredible speed. He brings out his hands and both of his palms face onto Negi, but being interrupted by Shiki.

"Wait, Vincent." Shiki calls, Vincent looked at her for what reason. "Let me handle this, you need to take a rest." Shiki tells him as her hand already holding her knife in dagger style, then, she activated her **Mystic Eyes**, this caught their attention, especially Eva as her first time seeing that her eyes. Vincent looked at her face, seeing her that she has experienced dealing this kind of problems, and he decided to leave it to her to handle. They're seeing Shiki suddenly stabbed onto Negi's chest, this shocked them all.

"W-what are you doing!?" Asuna shouted.

"Calm down, Asuna." Vincent told Asuna to calm down, she seeing Vincent's face still remained as usual one, as calm as always. Then, they can see the petrification on Negi is being dispelled.

_'…How did she do that?' _Eva thought as her eyes widen seeing Shiki as she pulls out her knife, she closed her eyes and her eyes returned to normal. Later, they noticed Negi started to breathe normally.

"A-aniki!" Chamo shouted shredding tears as he's dashed toward to Negi.

"Wait Chamo," Vincent stopped Chamo as he went to check on Negi's pulse by placing his finger on Negi's nerve on his neck there, "Negi's haven't healed up yet… What Shiki just did was just destroying any negative statuses on a person, it doesn't restore back his magic power and his vitality back… even the healing methods are not enough for this…" Vincent explained.

"…Then what are we going to do?" Shiki asked. "We can't just leave this kid like this."

"Then Vincent, you must have an idea, right?" Eva asked as she knows that Vincent always know a way.

"…" Vincent went quiet for a moment as he looked around then he got an idea when he looks at Chamo and Konoka, he remembered what Chief Eishun said before, Konoka possessed a powerful healing power. "…Chamo, I know this is a bit ridiculous to do this now, but can you make a circle of contract just for Negi and Konoka?" Vincent asked, this makes them all get confused, but Chamo gets what he means.

"…I see!" Chamo responds as he quickly takes out a chalk and draw a circle of contract on the ground. Some of them get it what he means.

"…Oh." Konoka understood.

"Wait… does that mean…?" Asuna said as she might know what the answer.

"…You got it right, Asuna." Vincent replied. "**Pactio Card**. We need Konoka to make a contract with Negi under the circle of contract, if she kisses Negi, not only will boost her healing powers, and it can also heal Negi completely. And also she'll get a pactio card. It's like killing three birds with a stone." Vincent explained as he helps Chamo to explain the details while Chamo is busy. "…I know it's a bit ridiculous now, but it's the only way to save Negi right now, any complains that I want to hear…?" Vincent asked.

**[End of the Music]**

_'Wha…? What kiss?' _Shiki confused as she doesn't understand that and she blushed a bit.

"…I see." Eva said as she understands his plan. "I agreed with him if I were you guys…" Eva stated.

"Done!" Chamo shouted as he done drawing the circle.

"Lay Negi there…" Vincent told as Chachamaru lift Negi and laid Negi on the circle there.

"That's right…" Konoka stated as she stepped up. "Se-chan has told me everything, and I want to thank you all for the hard work you have done… but now… I think it is time I return the favor…" Konoka said before she went beside Negi and kneel down, she held Negi up bringing her face closer to his face, and kissed him, a bright light filled the area.

_'…What in the world…?' _Shiki thought as her eyes widen seeing something unbelievable.

Shortly later, Negi has regains consciousness as he slowly opened his eyelids, seeing others staring at Negi with concerned face, he felt glad that everyone is in one piece, and especially Konoka. Vincent sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness… You're ok… Konoka-san…" Negi said, and then everyone cheered for his return to good health. As they're looked at the sky there, its sunrise already and everyone walks back to the headquarters.

**Headquarters**

**[Start Music: Gentle Breeze – Two Steps from Hell]**

**The hall of the mansion**

Early in the morning right after they have freed from the petrification, they are glad to see them in one piece. Inside the hall, where Vincent is sitting in front of the Chief of the West Eishun as he wants to thanks at Vincent, everyone was in their room respectively. "Vincent-dono… we're all owed you a lot… for what you've done." Eishun said as he bowed down.

"…No need for the formality, Chief Eishun. I just did what I must do." Vincent said. "And besides, I wasn't the only one who helped this up, there are my students here offered helps, my acquaintance, and especially Negi for he done the most of it." Vincent added one more person, he was referring to Shiki as she was standing outside the hall leaning against the wall there, listening to their conversation. "So don't keep on thanking me only, you should thanks to everyone that have involved in this incident." Vincent told to Eishun as he looked at his left arm there, for he has resealed back the first sealing belt of his.

"I understand, Vincent-dono." Chief Eishun replied.

"Good to hear." Vincent said, and then Vincent sensed something and he grinned. "…Seems like Chachazero has captured Chigusa in the forest… I'll go carry her back here and we leave the interrogation to you, Chief." Vincent stated as he stood up.

"Oh, leave it to us." Eishun said as he nodded.

Vincent exited the hall via the entrance, Shiki stopped him. "Wait." Vincent looked at her from his left as Shiki took a step away from leaning the wall, and then walking toward to Vincent. "Let me go with you, once you've captured that woman and bring her to them, please drop me off at the train station nearby." Shiki requested.

"…Sure. Let's go then." Vincent replied to accept her request.

**[End of the Music]**

**Somewhere in the forest**

Somewhere in the forest there, Vincent and Shiki have arrived by riding the bike, and they can see Chachazero was sitting beside the fainted Chigusa lying on the ground. "Good job Chachazero, for knocking down Chigusa like this." Vincent said as he hops off the bike.

"Ow… why you don't want let me draw out some blood of hers?" Chachazero asked.

Shiki looked at the situation like this, _'…Demons… Vampire… Immortal… a talking ermine… and now a talking puppet…?'_ Shiki thought. _'…I was right to follow him up to here…'_

"I apologize, Chachazero. That we needed her to stay alive, so they could interrogate her for the reasons." Vincent replied.

"Aw… 'kay, I understand~" Chachazero said with a disappointed tone.

"Alright, Chachazero, I'll haul here out of here." Vincent said as he carried Chigusa over his shoulder and hop on the bike, and Chachazero hop on too and standing on top of Chigusa. "Let's go."

**Train Station**

**[Start Music: Peace of Mind – Two Steps from Hell]**

After Vincent captured Chigusa and give the culprit Chigusa to the headquarters, the rest they will do by themselves, Vincent send Shiki to the nearby train station there and let her off. Vincent accompanying Shiki as they both entered into the train station and walks, she bought a ticket from the booth there for herself to ride the train back to where she from. Both of them are waiting for the train to arrive. Right now it's in the early morning there, not many passengers are there.

"…Shiki." Vincent calls.

Shiki looked at Vincent and ask. "What?" She asked with a bit cold tone, knowing that she has a cold and mean attitude, but that doesn't mean that she's not a nice person.

"I just want to ask, how long do you've followed me?" Vincent asked.

"…Since Cinema Town." Shiki replied.

_'…I couldn't even sense her presence there…' _Vincent thought, he sighed. "…I want to thank you for your helps back there." Vincent said with a faint smile as he thanking at Shiki for her demon exterminating assistance. "And also, thanks for saving the girls before." And he thanks her for her helps when white haired kid ambushed them suddenly and Shiki was the first one to notice that and stopped the boy.

Shiki blushed from that and his thanks, "It… it's nothing." Shiki replied as she turned her head away and looked back to the front, waiting for the train to arrive. Shortly later, her train arrived and the train stopped in front there, the doors opened and the passengers hop aboard on the train. Shiki stepped into the train and stand on near the door there, staring at Vincent there without saying anything before the door closed between them. Vincent just standing there staring at Shiki before the train started to move, and he waved her a goodbye. Shiki stood there doing nothing till she waved back, the train moving far away as well as Shiki as he can't see her anymore from his position.

**[End of the Music]**

**Morning**

**Kansai Magic Association Headquarters**

**Negi's room**

Negi awake from his long sleep and looked around worriedly, "A… a dream…?" He muttered scratching his head, but when he was tying his hair, he heard some voices coming from the outside of his room.

"I contacted my partner and settled everything. We'll be handling the ringleader over to you now." Negi hears Evangeline talking to someone outside, Chachamaru is standing beside her.

"Thank you so much, Evangeline-san." Another voice and it was Setsuna. "It seems like Negi-sensei is fast asleep."

"Well, it was a hard night for him." Eva replied as she sees Setsuna is done packing her bag and haul over her shoulder.

Negi slowly slide open revealing a bit a view from outside and take a peek while hearing what they saying. "Hey, are you leaving already?" Evangeline asked as she was sitting on the railing. "You should say goodbye to them."

Setsuna stopped there as she keeps quiet, "…It would only be painful to see him face to face again…" Setsuna replied as a tear formed.

"Setsuna-san!" Negi suddenly shouted as he forcefully opened the slide doors, this makes them jumped, except Chachamaru. "Where are you going? What about Konoka-san!?" Negi asked concerned.

Setsuna looked back, "…It's the law of my peoples…! Once you've seen my true form… I have no choice but to leave…!" Setsuna replied as she looked back to the front with her eyes closed and run, but she crashed into a person that she didn't see in front of her, and that was Vincent standing in front of her stopping her.

Vincent can see the situation as he looked at Setsuna's bag and her nodachi, he can instantly know that Setsuna is leaving without saying goodbye to others. "…Setsuna, you're not the only one who can't really reveal themselves to others, such as me, I am a hybrid of human and monster, and also an immortal. For Negi here, if his master from his headquarters found out someone knows about his magic, he'll turn into an ermine. Chamo is a talking ermine, Evangeline is a true blood vampire, and Chachamaru is a robot, but everyone knows about Chachamaru as a robot and they're still treating Chachamaru like normal." Vincent convincing to Setsuna, and Negi nodded to agree at Vincent's statement. _'Should I mention Mana is a half-demon in front of Negi? Better not…' _Vincent thought.

"That's right! All of us have our secrets! That is why you should stay here with us and protect Konoka-san in person together!" Negi begged her as he knelt down next to her.

"Let me ask you this, did Konoka say something that she's hate you when she saw your wings at that time you saved her?" Vincent mentioned this to her.

Setsuna hesitated, "Ah… no…" Setsuna replied.

"Then, what does she say?" Vincent continued.

"…She says… my wings it's so beautiful… that's all…" Setsuna replied, then, Vincent patting Setsuna's head.

"Hmph… See? Konoka didn't hate you after all." Vincent said as he points at her, "I know that your 'Shinmeiryuu' thingy has abandoned you, and now you've left nothing. But, you still have us, Negi, your classmate friends, people from here, and everyone in the Mahora Academy." Vincent continued. "You're not alone, anymore…"

Slowly Setsuna shows out tears and begins to cry, Vincent pulls her to his chest to ease her crying. Slowly, she's stopped cry and has calmed down. Setsuna pull away from him and thanking him. "Th… Thank you, Vincent-kun…"

Vincent got a surprised by that when Setsuna called his name added with '-kun' honorific. _'…I don't know what to say… about that honorific… never mind of that.' _Vincent thought. "No need for that, and besides… you promised to come back to Konoka, remember at Cinema Town?" Vincent reminded her as he patting on Setsuna's head, she then again shows out a bit tears.

Then suddenly, the rest of the girls who came with them to the mansion are calling them over something.

"Se-chan! Se-chan! We've got trouble~!" Konoka arrived as she pushed Setsuna away.

"Big trouble, Setsuna-san!" Asuna arrived as she sent a flying kick onto both Negi and Setsuna.

"W-w-what happened?" Setsuna asked.

"The paper copies of us back at the hotel have gone berserk!" Asuna answered, and this surprised both of them.

"Eeeh!?" Negi exclaimed.

_'…Knew this will happen soon. Luckily I've told Chief Eishun not to make a replacement of me.'_ Vincent thought. He seeing others are coming out from the building there, Kazumi, Ku Fei, Kaede, Mana, Haruna, Yue, and Nodoka are prepared to leave.

"Come on, Setsuna! These copies are your specialty, right?" Mana shouted at Setsuna.

"Hurry up, Se-chan~!" Konoka shouted.

"…You still have your friends. Setsuna." Vincent said as he began to move. "Let's go." He walked off as Konoka, Mana, Kaede and Asuna come out and dragged Setsuna with them, Setsuna smiles and happily and went along with them, because she finally found her place. Vincent looked at Setsuna smiled with innocent, cheerfulness and happiness. In truth, Setsuna truly didn't wanted to leave, because she has someone she wanted to protect, which is Konoka, and also, she had someone she totally admired, and that is Vincent. She's started to follow as her new life begins, as their friend. _'…Setsuna, live on with others and be happy.' _Vincent thought.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Arashiyama Hotel**

The group has returned back to the hotel peacefully. As for Kazumi, she was holding six pieces of substitution papers on her right hand that she managed to convert back all those substitutions, while Chamo was on her shoulder.

"Man… that was a real mess, wasn't it?" Kazumi said panting as she holding those papers.

"Damn right…! I had no idea what we were going to do when the paper copies of the all the nee-sans started to do a strip show… Somehow we managed to get them all back." Chamo said as he remembers the entire **group 5** started to do strip show, most of the girls surprised and sweat-dropped as well.

"But yesterday was an even bigger mess, right, Chamo-chi?" Kazumi said as she remembers.

"Yeah, but we were saved, thanks to my quick wits, so hey, it's all good." Chamo said proudly to himself, although it's a lie. _'Actually thanks to Vincent-nii-san and Evangeline-san….'_

"Is everyone asleep? It's midday during a school trip!" Kazumi asked.

"They can't help it, after what they've been through." Chamo said, and then Shizuna appeared behind them.

"Asakura-san, I'm counting on you for the group photos!" Shizuna tells her.

"Gotcha. Shizuna-sensei." Kazumi responds. "What's she talking about? Just a job I have to do~" Kazumi said while readying her camera and she doing her job usually.

Kazumi went and took every group pictures.

**Group 1** is Sakurako, Misa and Madoka are taking picture with Fuuka and Fumika in kimono style, along with geisha makeup.

**Group 2** is Kaede, Kasuga, and Yotsuba are eating nikumans, while Chao and Hakase are holding down Ku Fei, her mouth filled with many nikumans.

**Group 3** is… well, they all currently in changing room, Chizuru, Ayaka and Chisame are only wearing garments, Kazumi dragged frowning Natsumi to the camera view, and Zazie was behind there.

**Group 4 **are all naked, because they're all taking bath, Mana hesitate grab the hidden gun beneath the wood water bucket, Ako sweat-dropped while Makie showing peace sign on Ako's head, Yuna and Akira was in the water bath, Akira covering her front with cloth.

While the **group 5**, except Yue, Haruna and Nodoka, are taking rest in their own room.

**Inside group 5's room**

Inside the **group 5**'s room, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna, and Negi are laying on the mat there sunbathing. "Haaah… I'm so tired…" Asuna started. "But… lying around in the hotel like this… it makes what happened yesterday seem like a dream, doesn't it?"

"Ah… you're right. Our wounds have disappeared too." Setsuna added.

"I wonder where Vincent-nii is..." Negi said.

"Vincent-kun is eating in the dining hall just now~" Konoka replied.

"How did you know, Konoka-san?" Negi asked.

"Just now I saw him eating a lot in the dining hall. The girls are giggling at his appetites, and Eva-san and Chachamaru-san are also with them." Konoka replied as she also blushed.

"Yeah, it can't be help right? He used more energy than us, I mean… Vincent-kun can summon out that giant moving castle, right?" Setsuna commented as she recalls back, she having a nice conversations with Konoka. _'…I'm wondering… Who is that girl that with Vincent-sensei…?' _Setsuna thought as she recalls back about Shiki, her movement, and her skills, until she's snapped out when Eva opened the door. Kazumi, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Mana, and Kaede as both of them insisted to join, along with Vincent for being dragged along by Eva.

"Hey! Boy and company! Wake up! You all are going sightseeing around Kyoto with me today!" Eva shouted at them, later they learned that they will have a meeting with Konoka's father.

"Eeeh? A meeting with the Chief?" Negi asked as he surprised.

"And we're going sightseeing until we get there! C'mon, get up!" Eva shouted excitingly due to her released from the seal, and as well Vincent accompanying them. "These three from the library are coming too! First, we're going to Kiyomizu Temple!" Eva continues.

"Eeeh!? We've already been there!" Haruna exclaimed.

"Let me sleep, Eva-chan…" Asuna rejects.

"Less talk, more getting up! Don't you girls are lucky to have a hot guy with you girls today!?" Eva keeps on shouting excitedly.

"…" Vincent is speechless seeing Eva's reaction.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Somewhere at Kyoto shopping area**

**[Start music: Under Her Control – Final Fantasy 8]**

The music started at the part of where Eva shopping around the Kyoto, Eva bought a lot of stuff from shopping, Negi and all the girls were sweat-dropped for seeing Eva was so happy and so excited, and Vincent is carrying her shopping bags, others can see Eva act like a spoiled princess, but Vincent understands Eva and sigh.

_'…At least this isn't very stressing.' _Vincent thought as he looked up at the calm sky.

Kazumi are taking a lot of pictures of them, they all drinking and eating under a restaurant, shopping, and taking views of the scenery, even she was included. And mostly the pictures taken are showing Vincent with others, some of the girls are cling onto Vincent's neck in the pictures.

After their breathtaking journey, the groups have done their shopping and on the way to meet the Chief Eishun.

**[End of the Music]**

"Hello, everyone," Eishun greets them while smoking. "Did you get some rest?"

"Are you satisfied, master?" Chachamaru asked.

"Yeah~ I'm satisfied." Eva replied, Setsuna bow at the Chief, and Konoka noticed that her father smoking.

"He looks sophisticated in plain clothes, too!" Asuna commented as she seeing Chief Eishun's appearance that he's in casual clothes.

"Hello, Chief-san!" Negi greets him.

"Chief Eishun." Vincent greets him while still carrying Eva's bags.

"It's in these back mountains. We're looking for a narrow, three storey building." Eishun told them the building details, while Konoka went and took away the cigarette from her father and throw it away.

"Hey, hey, where are we going?" Haruna asked whispering to Yue.

"We are going to Negi-sensei's father's holiday house…" Yue replied while holding a juice box.

"Negi-sensei's…" Nodoka muttered as she hears.

"To be honest, I've never thought Sukuna that has been destroyed forever… all thanks to Vincent-dono here." Eishun said.

"It's nothing, it won't bother anymore." Vincent replied.

"Chief-san… about Kotarou-kun…" Negi asked as he concerns about Kotarou.

"Don't worry about him. I don't think they'll punish him too harshly, even if he was working with Amagasaki Chigusa. Anyway… please leave that to us." Eishun replied.

"Chief Eishun, did you find anything about that white haired boy?" Vincent went and asked. "For what I know about him, he's one of the strongest among them, and very cunning one." This caused Eva wanted to hear too.

"That boy… we are still currently looking info into that boy, Vincent-dono. From what I know about that boy, he's currently calling himself 'Fate Averuncus'. He came to Japan a month ago under the **Istanbul Magic Association** to train here. It's probably a false name, though." Chief Eishun replied as Eva are carefully listening this. Later, they arrived at the destination. It was like an observatory from outside view, hidden behind the trees. "Here we are." Eishun stated.

**Observatory**

When they stepped inside, it was really clean and tall. The walls were lined up with books and various stairs. The library girls were amazed by the many books. "I've kept it as clean as always it was when he was last here."

"So, this is where father once was…" Negi said with a hint of longing, the girls then began to go around the house, checking out books, and everything.

Vincent put the shopping bags on the sofa nearby, and began to look around the place, Vincent saw some history books and he took some of them to read. The library girls climb on stairs to check out the books.

"Hey, is that all right?" Eva asked as she points at those girls.

"Don't worry. Normal people wouldn't understand those books anyway." Eishun assured her before he shouts. "Ladies! Please take care of those books! They belong to a good friend of mine!"

"So Negi, how's is it, find anything here?" Vincent asked.

"No, there's so much that I want to check out here Vincent-nii, I just wish I had more time to see everything here." Negi told them both.

"Hahaha, you can come over anything you want." Eishun replied.

"Erm… Chief-san, can I ask something about my father…?" Negi asked.

"Hm… I suppose…" Chief Eishun said as he couldn't hold any longer to tell him about his father. "Konoka, Setsuna-kun, you too Asuna-kun, come here please, there are things that you all might need to hear." Chief Eishun summoning them, they went up to the main office of the house, and then he showed them a photo. It was a group of picture, there's a young boy standing beside a red haired young man in mage coat, his right hand holding a staff similar to Negi's staff, a man wearing a white cape who looks like a mage, a man wearing a turtleneck shirt beside, holding a sword, a man in white suit was smoking at the right there, that man was similar to Takamichi, and last but not least, a tall and big tanned man behind them carrying a large sword.

"…What's this photo?" Asuna asked.

"This is a photo of the Thousand Master's comrades-in-arm." Eishun replied.

"Comrades…?" Negi asked.

"Yes, this is a picture from 20 years ago." Chief Eishun replied.

Negi looked at his father from the old picture there, as he's keep staring at the picture as his desire of searching for his father getting stronger.

"Eeehh!? Show me, show me! Which one is Negi's father?" Asuna went and asked as she holds the picture. The moment she sees the picture, her mind suddenly drifted away a second, as she's recalled something back as her expression changed.

"I was still a young man during the war. I was fought alongside with your father. And then, when peace returned 20 years ago, he had become a known for his many heroic deeds. They called him the Thousand Master." Eishun explains as he lean against the railing.

Negi were carefully listens, Setsuna nodded for understanding, Konoka doesn't get it, and Asuna also doesn't get it and left speechlessly. Yue was hiding behind and listen. _'A war…? They're not talking about World War II…'_

_'So there's another world… magic world huh…'_ Vincent thought while still reading history book. _'I remember what headmaster said before… a world called __**'Mundus Magicus'**__…'_

"Amagasaki Chigusa's parents died in that war. That's why she's still bears a grudge against the Mages from the West. That might have been why she did what she did." Eishun continues to explain. Then he lowered his head. "I thought we were inseparable friends… but 10 years ago, he suddenly disappeared." This surprised them. "Where he was last… what he was doing… no one knows. The official records have stated his date of death as 1993. Even I don't know any more than that… I'm sorry, Negi-kun…" Eishun apologizes to Negi.

"No… no, there's no need for that. Thank you very much." Negi replied as he forgave, and then he went to railing.

"We couldn't find any clues after all, huh? It's a real shame, right aniki?" Chamo said to his buddy.

"No… that's not true, Chamo-kun. Somehow I feel something just from seeing father's room." Negi replied.

"Really?" Chamo asked.

"…" Eishun feel uneasy when seeing Negi like this, and so does with Vincent, for understanding that Negi work so hard to try to see his father. "Negi-kun, about this…" Eishun took something out and gave it to Negi. Yue noticed that.

Then, Kazumi suddenly barged in, "Hey, everyone! Have you finished your complicated conversation? I'm going to take a memorial photo! Come downstairs!" Kazumi shouted at them.

"A memorial photo?" Eva and Negi asked.

"Yeah! I forgot all about it! I've already taken one for the other groups!" Kazumi replied.

The entire **group 5** came together and Kazumi took the **group 5** picture, then on next picture, add in Negi, Eva, Chachamaru, and both Mana, and Kaede, while Eishun was standing on top where they shows Negi's father office, and Vincent standing behind them and Kazumi take picture.

**Arashiyama Hotel**

"Eva." Vincent calls.

"…Yeah?" Eva asked as she looked back.

"I have something to give it to you." Vincent said as he pulls out something, and it was an armlet, it was made of gold in 3 rings. "This is called **Aurora Armlet **from my world. I couldn't find any suitable gifts in this place, so I forge one of the accessories from my world, try it." Vincent gave it to Eva, and she wore it on her left wrist. "Does it fit?"

"It's beautiful…" Eva replied as she looks into it.

"I apologize that I couldn't find a suitable souvenir for you, so I make one for you. It's a special one and can help you." Vincent said.

"…What does it help?" Eva asked confusingly.

"This is very suitable accessory for you, its boost your defense up and your magic defense, and also, it can absorbs any incoming Ice based attacks, and it is absolute anti-ice protection." Vincent explained.

Eva heard his explanation then she looked at it again. "Convenient… I like it…" Eva commented as she liked the armlet.

**~FFXMSN~**

**Tomorrow morning, station**

Today is the day that they're departing back to the Mahora, and everyone was prepared and ready to go back to Mahora Academy.

"Ok, everyone! We'll be arriving at Mahora Academy by lunchtime today! You'll be dismissed at the academy station, after that, you all can go back to your rooms. Did everyone have fun~?" Shizuna announced.

"YEAH!" Some of the students from 3-A together yelled in unison.

_'They're all idiots…'_ Yue thought as she sweat-dropped to see her classmates' behavior.

_'Am I in kindergarten?'_ Chisame thought sweat-dropped while adjusting her glasses. She hates to mix with idiots, and that's her personality.

"It's a shame we couldn't find out about your father's whereabouts, Negi." Asuna said that to Negi.

"Ah, no… actually, Asuna-san…" Negi replied as he took out the item that he received from Chief Eishun. "I spoke with Chief-san for a while afterwards, and he gave me this clue!" Negi said while shows out the object that Eishun has gave it to him before.

"I was planning to open it when we got home…" Negi said but been interrupted by Shizuna.

"Negi-sensei! Please speak a few words to the students too!"

"Ah! Ok!" Negi went over to but got tripped by a bag on his way, and nearby girls quickly go and tend Negi.

"Sheesh…" Asuna sighed. "He's a totally different person to yesterday…"

Vincent was standing beside other teachers as he is watching at the girls and Negi. _'I was too naïve… thought that the crystal was in that place…' _Vincent thought sighing. _'…Weiss and Nero are in this world as they're also clueless like me to find the crystal's whereabouts, I cannot let my guard down.'_

**Bullet Train**

Inside the train, all the students are riding home to Mahora, everyone from 3-A was asleep, even Negi, Vincent was standing beside Shizuna and Nitta, watching at the class 3-A, sleeping soundly.

"Well well, the noisy 3-A class has finally falls silent." Nitta commented.

"Fufu… you're right, they're probably tired from all that playing." Shizuna commented. "Ara, take a look at those two, they're fast asleep." Shizuna looks at both Negi and Asuna, Negi's head was on top of Asuna's left shoulder, and Chamo was been squeezed between two persons.

"Just like a cute pair of lovers~" Shizuna said.

"No, they're still just children, although they look more like sister and brother to me." Nitta said, and Vincent chuckled.

"What's wrong Vincent-sensei?" Nitta asked.

"Oh, nothing… Just from the part **'pair of lover' **that Shizuna-sensei said just now." Vincent replied as he went to take some towels, he went to cover his students each by each.

Vincent covering his students before he went back to his seat at the aisle, he took out a book he borrowed from Eishun and started to read. _'What a trip…'_ Vincent thought.

_"How is it going Vincent?" _Lady Cosmos is telepath to Vincent.

_"Lady Cosmos. No trace of crystal, or any history regarding of the crystal. I'm believe that this crystal, no one in this world have ever found it or known it so far, it's been hidden very well, even from the eyes of the gods, and also, there's a possibility that the crystal might not in this world, but might be lie in the other world called __**Mundus Magicus**__, I learned about this new world few days ago."_

_"I see… __**Mundus Magicus**__… I'm believes it need a special way to travel to that place."_

_"Is it about the teleportation?"_

_"I'm not really sure about their magic and their technologies, but there's a possibility it may be a teleport gate. Good luck on your mission Vincent."_

_"Thank you Lady Cosmos."_The telepathy cuts off.

**Meanwhile~ at the headmaster's office in Mahora Academy**

The dean was stamping a lot of papers on his desk in his office due to the seal release of Evangeline.

"I'm going to die at this rate… seriously…" The dean said while stamping the papers at the very fast rate.

"Give it your best! Not long to go!" Chachazero cheered at headmaster.

"Seriously, I think I really need Vincent-kun's help for all of these." The dean said.

**To Vincent**

Vincent continues reading his book, then, he felt a familiar presence coming from the carriage behind, very similar that makes his eyes widen up. He stood up suddenly and quickly went to the carriage behind there. He opened up the door and went through, seeing the person that he sensed the familiar presence, it was Shiki that she was staring outside, and Vincent can see a bag on the empty seat beside her. Vincent is totally speechless that he doesn't know how to react, for a girl that he didn't expected to be appeared right in front of him again.

"Good afternoon." Shiki greets as she looked at Vincent.

"Shiki… I thought you're going to your place…" Vincent asked. "Why in the world are you doing here…?"

Shiki gave an annoyed look to Vincent, she sighed before she reply, "…I've told you before, you're one interesting person, it won't be boring if I stick with you for now. I can get some chances to see more bizarre things like yesterday one." Shiki replied, and this surprised Vincent. For the first time, Vincent is totally surprised by a girl that is sitting in front of Vincent that he couldn't read her movement.

_'…For my first time… I've underestimated this girl…' _Vincent thought as he sighed as he felt a bit relief inside his heart.

**END OF THE CHAPTER 13**

**End of the Kyoto Arc**

* * *

**Side Story: Days when Vincent and Shiki met each other**

**The night of the second day of the Kyoto Trip**

**[Start Music: Night of Seclusion – Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core]**

It was the night right after both Kazumi and Chamo's scheme, the Kiss Negi game. And once everything went quiet down, everyone backed to sleep, even Negi and others are went to sleep, leaving Vincent remains active in night. Right now he's sitting on the rooftop. _'…I should take a walk to a nearby city just to sightsee…' _Vincent thought of something as he jumped down to the road there and started to walk toward to a city nearby.

**City**

Vincent arrived at the city that is quite farther away, and the town has more people in the night than the day. He stood on the top of the tall buildings there to get a better overview of the town, and it was a colorful and beautiful town from the top view. _'…This world is quite vast… not sure if this is much vaster than Gaia… Somehow I like it. Luckily I've put my __**Cerberus**__ back in my backpack in the hotel there.' _Vincent thought viewing at the city, and he decided to jump down and started to walk amongst the pedestrians.

**[Change Music: Oppressed People – Final Fantasy 7]**

Under there from the tall buildings, it is much louder than hearing from the top there, the crowds are lively, and the streets are almost fully flooded with people. Vincent can sees there are many drunken people after their works, young girls that wear some flashy clothes that almost expose their skins, especially short skirts. Some people wearing traditional clothes like kimono or others. Some of them are schoolgirls that have finished their cram schools or school activities nearby. And last, Vincent can sees there are some people like youngster punks that give unfriendly looks as they're wearing some black leather jacket that have piercing, track suit, wearing shades even its night, tough looking faces, scars on their cheeks, dyed hairs and they're usually stick with a yakuza that wears some expensive suits.

Vincent can see that are some people afraid of them and walk to the sideway to clear path for them without causing trouble. _'…This place is like in the Slum… beneath the Midgar… But this one is much livelier than that, and the aggressiveness, is still the same.' _Vincent thought. _'…Are they what they called yakuza… right?' _Vincent thought as he seeing the yakuza group is walking toward, as they're getting closer to Vincent, Vincent didn't want to cause any ruckus as he walk to the side, letting them pass. However, one of them purposely bumped into Vincent's arm by his shoulder as planned, this is how yakuza inflicting fears to nearby people. This is Vincent second time fighting the punks, and this time added yakuza.

"Ouch! That hurts!" The one who bumped into Vincent shouted angrily as he looked at Vincent.

_'…It seems I was wrong, their aggressiveness is much more than I thought…' _Vincent thought as he sighed right before he stares down at the punk that bumped him, the punk shivered up the moment he looks up seeing Vincent stares down at him, the punk suddenly fall down for being frightened. The other punks and the leader of the group started to surrounds Vincent and looked up at Vincent, knowing those punks' height are shorter than Vincent, but those punks did not afraid of Vincent because of their numbers. People nearby started to avoiding them that they don't want to be involve into.

**[Music Stopped]**

"Hey you! What's your business messing with us, huh!?" One of the punks shouted at Vincent.

"Are you from other gangs!?" The other one yelled.

"Hey leader… I think he's a foreigner…" One of the punks told their group leader.

"Huh…!? A foreigner…?" The leader said loudly with his angry tone. "Damn, his long black hair makes us think he's an otaku!"

"B-but, none of us are able to speak English…" One of the punks told.

_'…You people thought that I don't understand your language…? And what does he mean that they can't speak English…?'_ Vincent thought. He had a think, whether he wants to act friendly like other people to avoid any ruckus, and in the end being humiliated. Or just act like usual to remain his statuses. Then, he chooses to act as usual. "Hmph, this person just bumped into me on purposes. This is not even my fault." Vincent said as he points his finger toward to the punk that sat on the ground there with his cold tone as he chose to oppose them, this startled them all, and as well with the people around there, for a foreigner that understood their language perfectly, and also his courageous for opposing the fearful yakuza group.

**[Change Music: Isolated Fight – Yakuza 5]**

"O-oh…!" The leader seems amazed by that. "You seem to understand our tongue ah!" The leader spoke as he clenching his fist for he doesn't like how Vincent talked back to them. "But I don't like your tone there!" The other punks are readied to beat Vincent up as they're doing their boxing stance.

Vincent just gave them an intimidating look, showing no fear of them. _'…Here we go…' _Vincent thought sighing as he remembers back when the first day he arrived into this world, fighting a group of punk that harms Konoka. _'Guess I'll have to minimize my strength here… Don't want to send them to hospital like last time. And as a teacher, I'm kind of ashamed of myself up.'_

"Get him!" The leader shouted. One of the punks started first as he throw his right horizontal sweep kick toward to Vincent's left side. Vincent just jumped a step away to dodge the kick, at that moment he used his left hand to help speed up the punk's kick by push his leg to swing faster on other way, and for the result, the punk kicked on one of the punks directly to the face, sending the punk away and landed on the ground knocked out. People are surprised by that, including the yakuza and those punks.

"W-what was that!?" One of the punks yelled.

"I-I didn't mean it…!" The punk that kicked his own teammate apologized.

The leader looked at his fallen teammate, then, he looked back to Vincent. "Tsk! Let's get him together!" The leader yelled, and all of them charged at him.

_'…Going on minimized strength…' _Vincent thought as he leaps toward to them and jabbed one of the punks directly to hit face using his right fist. Follow up by a right elbow to his right side, elbowing on another punk directly to his face, and continued with the back of his right fist as he swings it to the elbowed punk's head again.

One of the punks gives a thrust kick from behind Vincent, but Vincent saw through as he lift up his left leg and stomp on the punk's leg to the ground hardly, enough to make that punk cried in pain. "Ahhh!" The punk cried in pain as his leg being stomped hardly, and later being jabbed in the face, sending the punk away to the trash can there. Vincent's attacks enough to break their formation, and their morale.

"Come on." Vincent taunted them. But then, another same group of yakuza appeared in the scene, and also seems like the reinforcement appeared. _'…Good, more punching bags…' _Vincent thought as he looked at them, incoming more tough looking punks arrived.

"…What the hell's happened here?" The center big sized yakuza yelled as he's seeing four of his lackeys are down, and it seems like the one yelling was their group boss, the boss is a big and fat one, and his height is taller than Vincent, around 2 meter.

"B-boss!" The leader of the small group shouted as he glad to see his group boss appeared. "This bastard's causing the trouble here!" The leader told as he points his finger toward to Vincent.

Vincent gave them an irritated expression as he heard that, "…Calling me a bastard… You're the one that caused the trouble first, you know?"Vincent said to them as his face showing no fear, people are amazed to see how bravery Vincent are, even though he's alone facing large numbers.

"S-shut up!" The leader of the small group shouted back.

Vincent can see them their numbers increases as he looked around his surrounding, seeing these punks started to surrounds him. _'…This is a nice welcoming for me, 15 of them.'_

"So, a foreigner dared to mess with us ah?!" The boss yelled. "Do you know we are from Nishiki family!?" The boss yelled again as he shows his badge there on his suit to Vincent. **(The family name I just picked randomly)**

_'…Family…? What are they talking about… his family is a big shot?' _Vincent thought as he doesn't know anything about yakuza stuff. "Not interested. I don't give a damn about your family whatsoever here." Vincent replied back without any fears, this surprised the yakuza punks for someone who actually dares to oppose them, the yakuza.

"Oh… oh! You'd got guts after all ah!?" The boss yelled. Vincent can see how angrily the enemy boss is, he grinned.

**[Music paused]**

**Meanwhile**

Somewhere on the streets amongst the crowd, there was an extraordinary teenage girl walking among the people on the street, passing through many people as she categorized them as annoying people. Ryougi Shiki, a quiet and unsocial girl who wore blue kimono and red leather jacket, and lace boots. At her back there's a knife hidden there for her to use when meeting troubles. She was bored and alone, walking around with her hands in her jacket pockets, wandering around the streets, looking for something to do, staring at the night sky, staring at the colorful signs on the buildings, hearing loud noisy sounds from the crowds and from the buildings as well, she doesn't seems to really care on her surroundings. For her, this is boring for her, inside her thought, that she wants something new, something bizarre to happen in anytime, for example like ghosts or demons to appear out, so that she could slice them off with her knife with enjoyment.

_'…Same night as always… I want to…' _Shiki thought as she closed her eyes to have her daydreams. Then, she snapped out of her thought as she heard a ruckus just few steps away in front of her.

"There's a fight in front of there!" One of the people said as they're rushing there to spectate. "C'mon!"

Shiki heard what the man said and she seems interested to see a fight as she plans to walk toward to where the ruckus from. _'…Better than nothing to do here…' _Shiki thought.

When she broke through amongst the wall of people there surrounded the fight there, she sees a long black haired person fighting 15 of them all by himself, and she can see there are 3 persons are lying on the ground there, and one is lying next to the trash can there. She got interested to see the fight continues on later.

_'…A foreigner alone, messing with yakuza? He sure got guts.' _Shiki thought.

**To Vincent**

**[Music continued]**

Back to Vincent as he's ready to fight all of them at once, if they wanted to. 15 of them seem too much for an ordinary people to fight. But for Vincent, it's like 15 ants to have a fight against a mature mammoth.

"What'd you all waiting for? Get him!" The boss shouted as he commanding all of his lackeys to go attack him as they are charged at him all at once, Vincent then readied his stance of defense. One of the punks charged at him readied his right fist to punch straight, Vincent just side step away, at the same time he grabbed on the punk's collar shirt and lift him up, and he throw the punk to others to make them caught their guards off, the others quickly dodge the incoming human missile, except there's one that still standing there unmoved, and crashed on the punk there, sending both of them far away, and knocking two of them out. Vincent then walks casually towards to them and gave one of them a thrust kick, with his strength he sent the punk flying backward far away and clashed onto a car. He then looked at another punk as he started to dash toward to him, he jumped and gave them a powerful thrust kick, sending five of them flying backward, five of them clashed onto the wall and landed on the ground unconscious.

"W-wow!" The people are amazed.

_'…He got some strength there…' _Shiki thought.

The other remaining punks charged at him as they're readied their weapon, pipe, knife, brass knuckle, etc. Vincent then aimed at the one holding the pipe as he wait for that punk getting near in his range, the punk swing down the pipe vertically to Vincent, he just dodge the attack and took away the pipe from that punk, later he forcefully pushed the punk toward to another trash can there, and crashed on it. This caused to seize their movements for seeing Vincent armed with a pipe. With the pipe on his hand, he forcefully bend it with his strength there, everyone just startled to see that, seeing a person bending a metal pipe easily like that, and that's not all, he then bend it again to make the pipe unusable to be as weapon, causing all of them surprised to know that the foreigner had some strength. Vincent just threw the unusable weapon pipe over his shoulder and it landed into the trash can that was beside the unconscious punk there.

"Weapons are prohibited." Vincent warned them with his menacing glares, this shivered them up. "You could hurt someone with those."

_'…Woah, so he could speak Japanese after all…' _Shiki thought. _'And his voice is deep…'_

"I… I don't need you to tell me that! Get him!" The boss angered as he commanded the punks, the punks charged at him, Vincent clenching his right fist as he planned to aim at their hands armed with weapon to disarm them, by punching their hands with his strength, and as well destroying the weapons also, even he just straight punched at their hands armed with brass knuckle, and they can heard bones breaking. All of them screamed in pain holding their broken hand, what's makes them surprised by that is that Vincent's bare punch can easily break the brass knuckle. All of them are downed to the ground holding their own broken hand crying in pain, leaving only the leader of their group there.

_'I've shown mercy to them… they're still young after all.' _Vincent thought. "You better call the ambulance as fast, or it will be too late to save their hands." Vincent told to the boss there, standing alone without any punks accompanying him.

The boss surprised to see all of his lackeys are downed easily, the fears totally overwhelmed him up, but still it's not enough. He took out his knife there and charged at Vincent and shouted out war cry, Vincent dodged the knife by moving to left, and readied his right fist and gave the boss a straight punch to his stomach there, causing the boss vomited out all the contents in his stomach there and dropped his knife there, leaving the boss become weakened and unable to do anything right before he unconscious. Vincent then lift up an over 150 KG person with a hand and put him onto one of the unconscious punks, this makes people are amazed by Vincent's strength.

_'…He's one tough person…' _Shiki thought.

**[End of the Music]**

_'…I just want to sightsee, and unintentionally caused a ruckus here…' _Vincent thought sighing as he scratching his head for the messes. Then, he can hear all of the people there are clapping at him for seeing such a fight. _'…Why are they cheering at me?'_

"That was awesome!" One of them cheered.

"He's so amazing…!" One of the girls admirably shouted.

"And hot too!" Another girl shouted.

But then, some of them screamed suddenly when they saw one of the punks that regained consciousness and held up a handgun aiming at Vincent from behind. _'…A handgun.' _Vincent seeing a punk aiming at him with a pistol, as he can see that punk's hands is trembling.

_'…Damn! That idiot's going to fire soon!' _Shiki thought as she ready her knife to aim at the hand of that punk, but then she seeing Vincent is still standing there doing nothing but staring at the armed punk there as well with his hand facing at the armed punk there.

_'Judging by how he holds the handgun… he's an amateur. Better if I stop him before he randomly fire…' _Vincent thought as he raised his hand facing at the punk there, **"Sleepel"** Vincent silently cast a sleep magic onto the punk there, causing the punk suddenly feel sleepy right before the punk fall to the ground there and started to sleep soundly, this caused the people there confused and surprised to see the punk started to sleep all of a sudden without knowing what are the causes to made a person suddenly sleep in the middle of the fight.

_'…What was that?' _Shiki thought as her eyes widen, she got a feeling that that wasn't hypnotize. Then she looked at Vincent. _'He isn't an ordinary person…!' _Shiki thought as she noticed that Vincent isn't an ordinary human.

_'…And that's my night of the second day of this trip.' _Vincent thought sighing. Then, he faced at the people there. "Excuse me, could you please call the police and the ambulance?" Vincent asked as he points at the unconscious punks on the ground there with his thumb.

"Ah-ah! Sure!" One of them replied as the person took out the phone and calls, another one standing beside also helps to call.

_'…I better get going… I've done lot of mess.' _Vincent thought as he was about to calmly leave the area before attracting more attentions, he walks through and shrouds himself among the crowds, and Shiki started to stalks him.

**On the bridge**

Vincent was walking back to the Arashiyama Hotel through the bridge where there is no one around, and later, he stopped his movement there as he already noticed that someone is following him a while ago. "Why are you kept on following me, girl?" Vincent asked as he looked behind over his shoulder. As what he said, Shiki came out from the corner, and walks toward to him.

"…You're not an ordinary person, that's why I follow you. To see what you're up to." Shiki replied with her unfriendly face on as she stopped in front of him and looked up.

_'…She looked like those Japanese dolls…' _Vincent thought as he sees Shiki's face, a beauty and expressionless girl. _'…This girl gives out an unfriendly looks… followed up she's readying to fight me.' _Vincent thought as he can see what she'll going to do. _'…And, she must have noticed that the moment I used __**Sleepel**__ onto the punk just now, guess she isn't an ordinary person. I'll try asks to confirm.' _Vincent then asks a question. "What makes you think that I'm not an ordinary person like others?"

"Seeing you did something funny to that punk there, knowing you're not an ordinary person, some more, you're holding back when you fought them." Shiki replied.

_'I was right… she's not an ordinary person, though I don't know how she managed to see that, and I am not sure that is she working with the mystery woman from before…' _Vincent thought as he turned around facing at Shiki there. "That means you're working with that woman?" Vincent asked Shiki if she's worked with the enemy.

Shiki gave him a confused look, "…I don't know what you're talking about, mister. But…" Shiki replied before her left hand reached her knife on her back, she pulled it out and ready to fight. "You're dead if you fight against me, demon." Shiki said as she pointed her knife facing at Vincent.

Vincent gave her a confused look, then, he realized that she didn't work with them or know them in the first place. _'…My mistake… seems like she's not working with them… and she's mistakenly thought that I am a demon. Well, I'm a hybrid, kid.' _Vincent thought. He then looked at her for a short moment. "Sorry, kid. I think you've mistaken that I am a demon or some sort. Well, I am not of what you've described there, or what you're thought of me." Vincent said as he turned around and started to walk away. The moment Shiki heard that she's being called 'kid', she shocked to hear that.

"What… did you called me…?" Shiki asked as her voice become angry, clenching her fist, and gripping her knife more tightly, as her anger almost burst out. "You're dead, demon!" Shiki yelled as she leaps toward to Vincent and planned to stab him at his back. Vincent turned around and stopped the knife by holding it between his left hand index and middle fingers. Shiki's knife being stopped easily, she struggling to pull it out with her own strength, but she couldn't pull it. _'…Damn…! What is this strength…?' _Shiki thought. _'…Damn, looks like I will have to do this…' _She then activates her **Mystic Eyes of Death Perception** to gain her advantages.

Vincent noticed that her eyes changed suddenly, this makes Vincent increase his alertness for try not to underestimate an unknown ability, he let go of her knife, and she jumped back in few meters away. _'…Her eyes…?' _Vincent thought as he narrowed his eyes as he become serious a bit. _'I don't know what those eyes of her can do, it's best to stay alert.'_

With Shiki's **Mystic Eyes** on, she can see **Lines of Death** that applies to all form, living beings, objects, and any other living organisms that are inside of a living being such as bacteria or diseases, just by stroke those lines, and it would be an instant kill, the effects are like instant death or reject. And right now, Shiki is surprised for unknown reasons the moment she has activated her Mystic Eyes and sees Vincent, there isn't any **Lines of Death** on Vincent. "…What… in the world?" Shiki muttered for this is something that she had never faced before. A living being with any lines of death is standing in front of her. "What, what are you!?" Shiki asked angrily as her voice increased with her knife pointing at Vincent.

Vincent stood there remained silent, _'…What am I…? How should I describe this to her…?' _Vincent thought, he didn't expect of this kind of question in his life, no one ever asked what kind of being is he, he had never thought of this. He sighed before he looked at Shiki with his eyes of serious expression on, "…I don't have any classification to specify what I am." Vincent started.

"…What do you mean by that?" Shiki asked.

"…I am a hybrid of human and monster that comes from different dimension. In other words, I am a being that came from another dimension." Vincent replied, and Shiki remains silent there. She then felt that the person in front of her is not a threat. "And let me introduce my name to you, Vincent Valentine, an assistant teacher of Mahora Academy." Vincent introduced himself to her. "What's yours?" he asked her.

Shiki stood there remained silent as she surprised to learn that this person in front of her is a teacher of some academy beaten up some people, "…Ryougi Shiki, demon exterminator." She introduced herself as she sheathed back her knife. "You're one interesting person. Let me ask, you said you're from another dimension… what are you doing here?" Shiki asked with her doubtful expression.

_'…Demon exterminator…? Her occupation same as Setsuna and Mana…' _Vincent remained silent as he can see her doubtful expression, and he decided not to tell. "…Should have guessed that you won't believe. Sorry, I cannot." Vincent replied as he turned around and jumped away, he doesn't want her to involve into his mess. Shiki surprised by his jumping capability, seeing Vincent jumped far away from her. For Shiki, this is her first time meeting such an interesting person.

_'…He's quite an interesting person… despite that he's not a human…' _Shiki thought, and she decided to track Vincent from now.

**The following day, also the third day of their Kyoto trip**

**Arashiyama Town**

Shiki stayed in a hotel there just for a day in order to keep track on Vincent there, she woke up from her slumber, check out and exited the hotel. She looked around wanted to know where to start to search, she knew Vincent had some business in Kyoto the moment she seeing Vincent had a fight with yakuza, and she knew Vincent just having sightsee around this place. _'…Judging by his sudden appearance, he should be staying in Kyoto just for few days, what's his business?' _Shiki thought as she started to walk around for her investigation.

Shortly later, the moment she was about to cross the road, she noticed a group that is hastily heading toward to somewhere that came out from the right side cross junction street just in front of her, she's seeing six girls heading toward to the Cinema Town there, that they are Mana who are on the lead there, Setsuna was behind her as she dragging Konoka, Haruna and Yue beside them, and Kaede was behind them. Then, she sees Setsuna carried Konoka in bridal style and jumped over the building. Shiki was surprised by that, _'Wow… seems like Vincent wasn't the only one that isn't ordinary… And, they're seems running away from someone…' _Shiki thought as she looked around, then, she noticed a gothic person is standing on top of the pole there, it was Tsukuyomi, no one noticed a person stood on the pole that except her. _'…Okay… now who is that gothic girl…?' _Shiki thought with her confused look, she then noticed around her, there's no one noticed there's a girl standing on the pole there. She then realized that girl isn't normal too, she sees Tsukuyomi entered into the Cinema Town as well, knowing that the girl is chasing them. _'…A girl chasing one of them… this isn't normal. Best if I go in and check it out…' _Shiki thought as she decided to enter into the Cinema Town.

**Cinema Town**

Inside the Cinema Town, Shiki started to look around through all these people to find those girls that she's looking. _'…So many people… I need to find those girls, because I got a feeling that they will lead me to Vincent.' _Shiki thought as she started to run around the whole place to look for them.

**10 minutes later**

After a while, she couldn't find any of them as she stopped and resting under a shop there. _'…*sigh*… I couldn't find them among these crowds…' _Shiki thought as she sipping her tea. Then, her mind wandered as she looked at the people walking pass in front of her, children, young people around her age, students on their school trips, parents, senior citizens, and so on. She seeing their face filled with joy, satisfaction, and happiness. And as for her, her own self filled with emptiness, cold, heartless, and merciless sometimes. But, she occasionally reacts in surprisingly feminine ways, proving that she's not completely a heartless girl, but a girl with feelings like others. Then, suddenly she heard a person said loudly to all of them, as if that person is announcing something exciting.

"Hey, you guys! Quickly follow me! There's something interesting is going on there, seems like they are filming a movie over there! Let's go!" A person announced to them right before that person heads toward to the location, and the others are following that person, this somehow caught their attention, as well as Shiki too.

_'…They are filming a movie…? And the word 'seems like'…' _Shiki thought as she heard what that person announced, and she had a hunch that those people must be the girls that she's looking for, she stood up and followed too.

**Later**

Later on, Shiki has arrived into the scene, but she couldn't see what's happening on the other side. She's passing through those people that are watching, and once she passed through them, she seeing Tsukuyomi dressed as an English woman, behind her there's a horse carriage, and in front of her was Setsuna dressed as a swordswoman, Konoka dressed as princess, Mana dressed as arquebusier, and Kaede dressed as kunoichi. Shiki is standing amongst the crowd just behind Tsukuyomi there.

_'…Finally found them… huh?' _Shiki thought before they noticed someone landed down from the sky there right in front of them. All of them surprised by the sudden appeared of the person there, the person wore a samurai outfit, in blue color and in uncommon design, and a classical helmet with a golden crescent moon, along with 6 swords at waist. _'…Wow, now that's something I've seen in the TV… Wait…' _Shiki thought as before she realized who that person is.

The person slowly stood up and says, "It seems I'm arrived at the right time." The person said, and his voice so familiar.

"Ah…" The princess realized.

Then he turns around facing them, slightly push his helmet up a bit and revealing his face **(didn't show his forehead)** to his students. "Did I miss anything?" It was Vincent.

"Ah, Vincent/-kun/-sensei!" The girls all said in unison. Shiki was surprised by hearing the girls calling Vincent as their teacher.

_'…He's telling the truth… he is a teacher of them…' _Shiki thought as her eyes widen.

"Oh? Who are you?" The English girl Tsukuyomi asked at the blue outfit samurai there.

The samurai Vincent seems ignored Tsukuyomi's question as he looked back over his shoulder to the girls, and asks. "Setsuna, Mana, and Kaede, do you all need any assistance to help protecting our princess here?"

Shiki got a bit annoyed look on her face as she heard what Vincent said. _'…Nice drama acting…'_ Shiki thought. Then, she heard Tsukuyomi said something.

"Oh… Setsuna-senpai… your face got red… did you like that samurai-nii-san there?" Tsukuyomi said, causing the swordswoman surprised with her blushed face.

"WHA… What!? N… No! No!" Setsuna replied with major blushed while moving her arms around.

"I was kidding, samurai-onii-san~ how about you join me for the lunch later?" Tsukiyomi said and asked, this caused Mana and Kaede got tick mark on their head.

Vincent looked back at her for a moment silently, "…Not interested, girl." Vincent replied.

Tsukuyomi then asked again the question, "Hey you samurai-onii-san, you haven't answers my question just now, who are you?" Tsukuyomi asked again.

Shiki sees Vincent remained silent, "…I think you know who I am. Just think harder a little more." Vincent replied.

"No, not unless you take off your helmet~" Tsukuyomi said.

"Hm… You got a point, alright then…" Vincent said before he takes out his helmet, he took the helmet half-way and blocking the view of his face, and when he took away the helmet from his head, everyone able to see his fully viewed face, and that moment of time, all the girls just stunned and their heart just went a skipped for a moment, and then all the girl's and women's heart started to racing fast when they look at his face, especially all the girls among the crowd and his students, even Tsukuyomi, and herself Shiki as their faces went all straight major blushes. They are all seeing Vincent has a very attractive and very cool and dead serious expression looking face without his usual red headband that wrapping his forehead, which hidden partial of his face, his red eyes are now revealed much brighter. "Well, how about now… little girl?" The samurai Vincent asked the English girl Tsukuyomi.

_'…W… Wow… he's quite a hottie…' _Shiki thought, even she's being affected by Vincent's handsomeness face as her face blushed.

"H-hey… he looks like foreigner… right?" One of the people asked nearby Shiki.

"…You're right, a foreigner… he can even speak Japanese perfectly…" Another one replied.

"Hmph… Still can't recognize me yet?" Vincent asks as he smirked smiling still with his serious face, and the moment he smiles with his fully serious expression face, all the girl's nosebleed slowly increasing flowing rates, plus their blush face becoming even more, some of them fainted for unable to resist, and Tsukuyomi still remain speechless, but Shiki was able to resist. "How about this…" Vincent said as he put his helmet on the ground, then he took out his headband and wears it back, and now his usual expression backed, which caused them snapped out of their fantasies thoughts, and then he shows out his **Cerberus** from his right thigh. Everyone is gasped at the size of his gun.

_'…He used gun?' _Shiki thought.

"Recognize now?" Vincent asked and his appearance backed to the usual one.

"AH! Now I recognized you!" Tsukuyomi exclaimed with smile as her eyes widen for finally recalled back. "You're that scary onii-san **(Big Brother)** who interrupted me fight against Setsuna-sempai and stopped me last time! Are you going to punish me again like what I did last time? It's really painful!" Tsukuyomi said and asked like in almost perverted way, which caused most of his students are mistook as something totally different, except Setsuna.

Vincent ignoring her comments while he putting back his **Cerberus** into his holster on his right thigh, took off his red headband and putting it back inside, and straight equip back his helmet.

Then, suddenly two silhouettes appeared from the sky, and landed on the ground right in front of them. Shiki was surprised once again by their sudden appearance. _'…I couldn't felt their presences…!'_ Shiki thought as her eyes widen. Weiss and Nero, as both of them arrived at the scene. Vincent just glares them unfriendly eyes as he took away his helmet and tossed it aside.

"Weiss and Nero, you two just come here nothing but trouble…" Vincent started as he begins to draw out the katana, regular katana without being enhanced.

Shiki see Vincent brought out a katana as he is going to fight them, _'…This time he use sword…? And…' _Shiki thought as she looked at Vincent's eyes, filled with menacing eyes. _'…Quite a fearsome glare he had there…' _Shiki thought as a sweat flow down, knowing Vincent is serious, and also knowing both Weiss and Nero are his enemies.

"Vincent, Vincent… nice outfit you got there." Weiss said as he drawn out his swords and tapping his right shoulder with the blunt side of his sword. Shiki noticed both of them are talking something, but she couldn't hear of what they are saying due to the loud crowds around her.

"Ow… you two wanna fight that onii-san…?" Tsukuyomi asked childishly.

"Ha! Of course, little girl! And don't interrupt our fight!" Weiss replied loudly. Shiki realized that the fight will start soon, she seeing Vincent ordered his students to back away from him, and the girls followed his order as they're moving beside the buildings there.

**[Start music: Truth behind the Project – Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core]**

"Shall we start?" Weiss asked as he ready.

"Let's go." Nero said as both of them initiated dashed forward simultaneously, and Vincent prepared his stance to defend. Weiss use his dual swords to send two horizontal slashes from Vincent's left side, he blocked it while Nero using the metal claws from his back to attack on Vincent's right side, and he blocked it again, the attacks are so fast that any regular fighters are find it hard to block them continuously. Vincent blocking those attacks on both of his sides simultaneously using a katana, their movements and attacks are so fast that the people are awed. Weiss and Nero jumped back on each side, Vincent standing in the middle between them, they both dashed toward to Vincent simultaneously and preparing a double horizontal attack swinging to his front, Vincent step back a bit and bring up his katana as he gripping his katana like dagger and blocked their attacks, the clash of their metal weapons creating many sparks as they are struggling, and he pushed them back.

Slowly the numbers of people are increasing as they are attracted to their fight. Weiss jumped back away from those two, leaving Nero keeping Vincent busy by rapidly attack, and he dashed in incredible speed, crossing his swords in front of him in X form, incoming an X slash. Nero jumps away and Vincent saw the incoming attack, and quickly reached the hilt of his sword from his left side, drawn out and blocked the attack, the clash gave a shockwave, which blows a wind to everyone.

"Kyaaa!" Some of the girls got screamed by the shockwave as they cover their eyes from the dust.

_'What a power…!' _Shiki thought.

The attack was strong enough to make Vincent's feet sunk into the ground, sending him flying behind, he recovered back in the midair and safety landed on the ground. But Weiss already appeared in front of him, as Weiss ducks down to the ground there, then he jump upward and do a crushing combo of attacks upon to Vincent, and Vincent can only block and dodge those attacks. But then he managed to push back the attacks, Nero appeared behind him and try to backstab, Vincent saw through and blocked it with another katana and armed himself a dual katana.

"Oh…! You're good with swords! Which is made you more worthy to be killed!" Nero said loudly as he's going more aggressive.

_'…His swordsmanship is nice…' _Shiki thought as she amazed.

"What an awesome fight!" The crowds cheered.

**[Change Music: Chaotic Battlefield – Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core]**

This ruckus attracted all the crowds from nearby areas to come watch the fight between a samurai against two persons, they all thought they were acting, and some more CG. The fight have now become more intensively that the crowds are backing away, giving them more spaces. Weiss and Nero both of them rapidly keep on sending melee attacks to Vincent, giving him no chances to fight back but to keep on blocking.

Then, Vincent saw an opening and gave a thrust kick to Weiss, sending him flying backward few meters away, but Weiss recovered back and raised the sword of his pointing toward to Vincent.

_'…What's that…?' _Shiki thought as she seeing Weiss is aiming at Vincent with his sword, then, she realized that wasn't an ordinary sword, it's a gun-blade type. _'…A rifle?' _Shiki thought as her eyes widen. She then sees Vincent lunge forward to Weiss, but he's being stopped by Nero as he appeared behind him and distract, Weiss smirked as he was about to fire.

"Vincent-sensei! Behind!" Setsuna alert Vincent as Weiss was about to fire a bullet.

"Tsk." Vincent cursed. Shiki can sees Vincent threw away his katana from his right hand, and brought out his **Cerberus** gun from his holster by reflex, instantly deflected the incoming bullet by shooting at the bullet behind him without turning his sight away from Nero, three bullets were fired from **Cerberus**, one of the bullets clashed onto the incoming bullet, and the other two are heading to Weiss, he sensed the two more bullets are coming, he quickly use the sides of his swords to block those, but the bullets has a lot of force, making it hard to deflect. The bullets impacted on the sword, the impacts capable to knockback Weiss a bit away, all the peoples and the girls had to shut their ears from the loud bang that came from **Cerberus**.

"Tch!" Weiss cursed.

_'…He's a pro…!' _Shiki thought.

"Brother!" Shiki heard Nero shouted at Weiss as she looked back at Vincent and Nero were, seeing Vincent grabbed at Nero's back metal claw there, and threw him to the sky. Vincent then jumped toward to the sky heading to Nero there, and attack at him. All of them are stunned and amazed by that as they sees Vincent can jump extremely high.

_'…You've got to be kidding me… he's strong…' _ Shiki thought as she's amazed watching at both of them. Then she's being interrupted by Weiss as he suddenly jumped to the sky towards to them. _'…Another one… who in the world are they…? They're not like the demons I've fought…' _As they're spectating of their fight there, Nero suddenly fired something purple orbs toward to Vincent, he then use his katana to deflect and cut those orbs, afterwards they're seeing those orbs are coming back to Vincent and exploded when contact him, surrounding him with a sphere of purple flames, this frightened and amazed all the crowds.

"Kyaaa!" Konoka frightened by the blast as she shut her ears and eyes.

"Vincent-sensei!" Setsuna shouted as she worried, the others are too, even Shiki.

_'…That attack's so powerful… no way he could withstand that…!' _Shiki thought.

"That CG is so awesome!" One of the crowds commented as they're amazed.

They all staring at the purple sphere of flames to see any reactions, and suddenly the sphere being slashed into two from inside, seeing Vincent came out of the flame sphere unharmed as he's heading toward to both Weiss and Nero.

_'…I take it back then…' _Shiki thought as she surprised.

Both Weiss and Nero started to send him many slashes, and Vincent block those attacks again, Vincent then grabbed Weiss's face with his empty hand, and threw him to the empty area.

"Brother!" Nero again being distracted, this gives Vincent a chance to quickly landed on the ground softly for ready a move, he readied a stance by moving his sword behind his head **(He's holding the sword with his left hand)**, their eyes focused on Vincent's sword, seeing Vincent's sword suddenly glowing white, then he swing the sword facing to Nero far above him, the sword releasing a large energy blade form toward to Nero, Nero seeing an incoming powerful attack and quickly use his claws to block it, but the force was too strong to block it directly that blow away Nero to the side, everyone can felt the energy blade can cause everything vibrates while staring at the energy wave flying toward to the sky, and it split the clouds, leaving a large mark there.

_'…He's too powerful…' _Shiki thought.

"Argh…!" Nero cursed as he's slightly being damaged.

"Wow! That's one amazing CG!" The crowds cheered.

Shiki later can see Vincent's katana suddenly shattered into pieces, she now know that the sword can't even withstand his abilities.

**[End of the Music]**

"Ha ha ha! Amazing! That was a surprised, as expected from Vincent Valentine!" Weiss said loudly as he suddenly appeared back to here without harmed, his swords are already sheathed and everyone didn't even notice that when did he appeared there. Nero landed beside Weiss, suffering slightly injuries from the energy slash.

"…Brother, you're right. He has become much stronger than last time, and much more dangerous, even without using the power of his **Chaos**." Nero stated as he done analyzed Vincent's capabilities, then, he looked at his opponent Vincent. "…We are temporary stopped our fight here, for now. We're changing our fighting place." Nero stated. Vincent sheathed back his katanas.

"Such amazing fight… It's more than what I'm expected, onii-san really, really strong~ but too bad you wasn't the one I wanted to fight right now, my target is Setsuna-senpai~" Tsukuyomi comments with some blush and shaking with excitement, with a sweat flowing down.

"Hmph, girl, you're not wanted to fight on him at the first place, right?" Weiss said smirked as he hit a bull's eye to keep Tsukuyomi quiet down, she flinched a bit.

"Enough with the talks, what do you exactly want with Setsuna, my student here?" Vincent asked as he points his sword toward to Tsukuyomi.

"Your student…? That means you're a teacher?" Weiss laughed as he heard that.

"…You got a problem with that...?" This time, Vincent is angered by that that he unconsciously released a massive killing intent that is capable to make any ordinary people fainted of overwhelming fears. This frightened everyone as they felt Vincent's sudden burst of killing intent, even Shiki can feel it.

_'…What a killing intent…!' _Shiki thought as she felt that and started sweating nervously, for her first time that she felt nervous, and sweated. She sees her hand is trembling, with fear. _'…I couldn't stop the trembling…'_

"Woah woah. Calm down there Vincent. I was just surprised to hear that." Weiss said as he can felt the massive killing intent, Vincent snapped out of it and he calmed down, so with his killing intent disappeared. "I'll let this little girl to say what she wants, it's not our business."

Vincent calmly breathes a bit, and sighed. "Tell me, girl. Why are you seems interested in my student Setsuna here?" Vincent asked as he calmed down. "Is it regarding about your '**Shinmeiryuu**' thing?"

Shiki's hands has stopped trembling, _'…__**Shinmei**__…__**ryuu**__?'_ Shiki thought confusingly as her first time hear this name. _'Is that name, an art of sword?'_

Tsukuyomi went silent before reply, she steps forward, "My apologies onii-san, my business is with Setsuna-senpai there." Tsukuyomi replied. Then, she took off one of her glove and threw it at Setsuna and caught it.

"…" Setsuna remained silent after received the glove, throwing a glove to their opponent means the challenger wants a challenge.

"Setsuna-senpai, I'll challenge you for Konoka-sama… The place will be at the '**Nipponbashi**' **(Japanese Bridge)**, opposite of the main gate to Cinema Town." Tsukuyomi announced the venue of the challenge. "Oh ya, you cannot ask that onii-san for help~ we both don't want to have anyone to interrupt our fight, and… we also don't want to have any innocent peoples get injured if both of you are busy… though I would like to see how onii-san's blood tastes like…" Tsukuyomi reminds, and this triggered Setsuna grew anger as she heard that sentence. Weiss and Nero are impressed by that.

"Vincent, better if we change somewhere to fight without people around here, how about…" Weiss suggested as he looked around, then he found one. "…How about that pagoda? That looks more suitable." Weiss pointed his finger toward to that pagoda that is few blocks away. Vincent looked at the building, and reply.

"Whatever." Vincent replied as he agreed. Shiki just looked at where Weiss pointed, it just right in front of her view there, few blocks away.

"Ha ha ha! Good! I'll be looking forward to kill you!" Weiss said loudly. "If you don't come at the end, you'll know the result!" Weiss added again, Vincent was probably know what the result will be if he absent to attend his challenge, they will probably kill some innocent people, and they know Vincent also didn't go all out.

"It may be troublesome, but I'll make sure you play along… Setsuna-senpai~" As Tsukuyomi done saying, her eye's irises turned into white and the sclera turned into black, and with a wicked grin adopted on her face, causing Vincent noticed she wasn't a human also, and Konoka was scared out of her and hid behind them.

_'…She isn't a human also!' _Shiki thought as she noticed too.

"I'll see you in next 30 minutes~!" Tsukuyomi said before she got on her carriage and drove away.

"Same goes with us, Vincent!" Weiss reminds before they suddenly disappear by the black smoke shrouded them.

Shiki surprised to see them disappeared simply like that, _'…They're strong… very strong one… and it doesn't seem like they're demons…' _Shiki thought. Later, Shiki seeing a swarm of fan girls swarming around Vincent, and she has lost her sight of Vincent among the fan girls. _'…Damn! I've lost sight of them again…' _Shiki cursed herself for lost sight of them again. _'…Guess I'll have to go to the __**Japanese Bridge**__ there… and wait.' _Shiki thought as she recalls their venue.

**Japanese Bridge**

Shiki arrived at the Japanese Bridge there and wait for them as she hiding somewhere where nobody sees. Few minutes later, she could see a group including Vincent has arrived at the venue there. Shiki is watching them carefully as she can see the English girl Tsukuyomi was already on the Japanese Bridge there, and swordswoman Setsuna is walking on the bridge as they're about to fight soon. She can hear the swordswoman's classmate Ayaka shouting at her as she was cheering.

"Sakurazaki-san! We are willing to lend you our strength!" Ayaka shouted.

"You all still don't understand!" Setsuna shouted back.

Then, Shiki could see the English girl Tsukuyomi releasing few papers, and then some odd assortments of Japanese folkloric little creatures are come to life, and heading toward to the girls behind there to cause chaotic scene, and Shiki lost her sight again due to the crowds there.

_'Drat! Lost the sight again! This is why I hate places had many people…!' _Shiki thought. Then, she can see the swordswoman Setsuna and the English girl Tsukuyomi fight on the Japanese Bridge there. Shiki quickly went out from the building, passing through many people, and arrived at the Japanese Bridge there, seeing both girls are fighting each other. Few minutes later, they all heard a loud crash from somewhere, Shiki looked at the direction where the sound from, it was from the Pagoda there, seeing three persons came out of the hole on the top floor of the Pagoda there.

"Look! Above there!" One of the people shouted.

_'Found them!' _Shiki thought.

Three of them are fighting while they are descending from there, and she hears both girls are talking something.

"Oh dear~ It's seems that your nii-san there are in trouble later~" Tsukuyomi said while they both stop for a moment to watch, Setsuna having a worry face for seeing her teacher been pin down, she shook her head to strengthen her mind.

"…No! I have faith to Vincent-sensei!" Setsuna shouted before leap toward Tsukuyomi and attack. "He won't lose!"

_'…Too bad I can't do anything here to help you, girl.' _Shiki thought.

Their attention has been caught as they heard a loud explosion together with the ground shaken up, Shiki know that it's coming from Vincent as three of them landed somewhere. Afterwards, another event caught their attention as they're seeing something happened on the rooftop of the Pagoda there, a young ninja there with princess Konoka there as both of them are being pinned at the very edge corner of the rooftop, in front of both of them there are three demons together with a woman.

_'…They're in trouble…!' _Shiki thought.

"Ojou-sama!" Setsuna shouted shocked as this distracted her.

"Ara, you shouldn't look away!" Tsukuyomi chirped as she send attacks and force Setsuna unable to go help.

Later they're seeing the demon readied its arrow, Shiki started to head toward there to help them. Although Shiki is a cold and merciless girl that doesn't care what happened around her, but she cannot just standing there doing now. However it was too late, she looked up seeing the demon already released the arrow and the arrow heading towards to princess Konoka, the young ninja there attempted to stop but it's futile, the arrow penetrated through the young ninja's hand and straight toward to princess Konoka. _'…Damn!' _Shiki thought cursed, but then, the people cheered suddenly, she looked up to see what's going on over there. They can see the blue samurai arrived and saved both of them from the attack.

"Woah! That samurai arrived just in time!" One of the people shouted.

_'…Phew…' _Shiki sighed in relief. _'Luckily you've arrived.' _But that wasn't last for a moment as she could see Nero is going toward to them as he launches again the **Soul Orbs** aimed at Vincent. _'…Is that attack…!' _Shiki thought as her eyes widen, seeing again the powerful attack heading toward to them. She could see Vincent is doing something to the young ninja. White wings appeared behind the young ninja as he carried the princess Konoka, and then they flew away from Pagoda. Her eyes looked at both of them are flying in the sky seeing they're alright for now, she then switched her sight onto Vincent as he jumped away from the rooftop to the sky above them, and those orbs are following and clashed on him, huge purple explosion engulfed around him, this time it didn't form out a purple sphere of flames. The explosion is powerful enough to create a shockwave because this is much closer to the ground than previous one.

"Ugh!" Shiki shielded herself from the shockwave, the other people as well.

"Awesome! Again with that CG explosion!" The crowds commented.

"Yeah!" The crowds continued.

Many people are staring at the explosion, then, they can see a person came out and landed on the ground, that's Vincent, but this time the blast he received managed to injure him, there's a lot of blood, mostly from his head. The girls looked at Vincent in horror, his bloods almost covering his entire body, his outfit almost completely destroyed and torn off. Shiki was shocked to see Vincent being injured badly as she seeing there are lots of bloods covered on him.

Shiki cannot hold any longer as she was planning to go help him out, but his students shouted, "Vincent/-kun/-sensei!" The girls all exclaimed. This stopped her movement as they seeing Vincent stood up and jumped on to the building roof, the young ninja descending together with princess Konoka there and landed beside Vincent, seeing Vincent is doing something right before he threw something to the sky there, something just came out from the cloud, a giant sea serpent **(Leviathan)** made out of wind then flying toward to the group on the pagoda, this makes the spectators and the girls stared in awe.

_'…Wow…' _Shiki amazed.

"Wow! More awesome CG! I knew coming to Cinema Town today was the best idea!" One of the spectators shouted, and the others agreed.

The Leviathan release wind tycoons from its mouth and heading towards to the enemies, instantly destroying the archer and then crashed the top of the pagoda, blow away Chigusa and the others, one of the water dragons flying toward Tsukuyomi, Setsuna saw and jump away from Tsukuyomi before it crashed on Tsukuyomi, "AAHHH!" One of the tycoons heading toward and dragged Tsukuyomi away from Setsuna and charging toward to Chigusa group, and then the entire tycoons follow by and crashed to each other, causing havoc upon their group, and this is where Vincent and others used this chance to escape. And once again, Shiki lost sight of Vincent after the wind serpent causing havoc here, and one of the tycoons dragging some waters along with it, creating rains.

_'…Damn… I've lost sight of them again… This is embarrassing…' _Shiki thought as she looked around her. _'*Sigh* …This will take a while…'_

**Late Night**

Shiki has spent few hours tracking down their position just by asking people around, it was a pain in the ass for her to keep on asking people for information. Despite that she hates to talk with other people that she doesn't know, but she has to, and with her intelligence, she can find them within few hours. Later, she finally has a lead where she can find them.

_'…Judging from all the people I've asked, each of them are pointing at the mountain direction from where I start… According from them… there's a building just lies deeply in the mountain there…' _Shiki thought as she took a train and heading to near the mountain area.

**Entrance of the Kansai Magic Association Headquarters**

Once she has arrived in front of the entrance there, she looked around the place, noticing it was too quiet. _'…Too quiet… as if something's happened…' _Shiki thought right before she has entered in and passing through many wood gates. After few minutes, she heard an explosion sound coming from her far left side, due to the forest bamboo she couldn't see what's happening outside there, so she jumped onto one of the gates there, and jumped again to get a better view. She couldn't find where the explosion come from, but she could see there's a pillar of light there, it's quite faint, but she got a lead. _'…A pillar of light…? Well… at least I got a lead where I can find them…' _Shiki thought as she landed on the ground, she started to head toward there by passing through those bamboos. Shortly after she passed through those bamboos, she has entered into the forest and heading there without hesitation, and out of the sudden, she heard a very loud explosion, this gives her a surprised all of a sudden. _'…A powerful explosion!' _Shiki thought as she felt a land shake, she quickly looked up, seeing a pillar of flame just happened not far away from her, she then quickly rush toward to the pillar of flame there, and when she has arrived, they met each other once again. The story continues later on in Chapter 12.

**End of the short story**


End file.
